DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior
by SS47
Summary: Some things run in the blood... like fighting. That trait certainly runs through Son Gohan. What if Chi-Chi had accepted that and allowed Gohan to train when he was a child? AU. All the way through DBZ and possibly beyond.
1. Foreword and Prologue

(For those wanting to skip my speech and get straight to the story, the prologue is below my speech. Have fun.)

_A Note from the Author:_

I am aware that the idea of Gohan being trained when he was young has been done before. But I thought some of them got a bit too far out for my tastes, and decided to write my own. There are numerous twists and turns, but generally I follow the DBZ storyline pretty closely. No extra villains, only one extra mini-saga. But it's the kind of thing you would see if things really had played out that way. I try to keep to the feel and quality of the DBZ we all grew up with. I want you to feel like I'm Akira Toriyama, and this is the actual series before you. Which, of course, I'm not, and this is not, but you get the basic idea.

There are many similarities between my story and other stories on this site, particularly in everything up to the Ginyu Force fight. The reason for this being is that I am in college, and temporarily have in my possession a great collection of the episodes from my roommate. Those episodes do not include most stuff up to the Ginyu Force. They do include the arrival of the Saiyans, but for a lot I was going by other fan fics to provide me with the filler and general happenings of the points I didn't include. And I sometimes cut stuff out because I felt like getting to the more important stuff. Whoopsies!

Another note is that I try and carry on the feel of the earlier episodes (up to and including Cell Saga) into the later arcs (Buu saga). I do resort to a few... extreme measures to this. Various characters are forced to take back-seats where they had leading roles. Some don't even appear until later. Of course, variety is the spice of life, is it not? Sometimes you've got to break a few eggs... or skulls.

In any case, I present to you DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior. Have fun reading it. I had fun writing it.

Oh, and for those of you wondering, Gohan does not stop training after Cell. So let there be much rejoicing. And, just as a little niggler to your minds, he stops doing something else after the Cell Games as well. And it is _very_ major to the storyline of my story.

**_DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior_**

Prologue

"But Chi-Chi!" cried Goku. "Why can't Gohan train with me? It'll be good exercise, and he'll be able defend himself if he ever gets into trouble!"

"How many times do I have to say NO, Son Goku?" screamed his wife, holding her frying pan back threateningly. "Our boy is NOT going to grow up to be a fighter! He's going to be a great scholar!"

"A scholar?!?" Goku scratched the back of his head, looking down at his baby son sleeping. "But that's no fun! How about this. Gohan spends 4 hours a day and summer training with me, and the rest of the time studying!"

Chi-Chi simmered for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, she exhaled, completely defeated. "What can I say? You're Goku. You're so stubborn." She looked up at Goku. "Fine. Gohan can train four hours a day with you, and all summer."

"Alright! Thanks, Chi-Chi!" said Goku. "Now, I guess I better go get Gohan some training gear."


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Raditz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ. If I did, you would not be reading this- you would be watching it.

Please R&R.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Raditz

"Come on, Gohan! Let's get going!" yelled Goku to his five year old son.

"Son Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi as she burst out the door with her frying pan in hand. "Where are you taking Gohan? He needs to study today!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi. I'm just taking him to see Krillin and the others. Tell you what, tomorrow, Gohan will study all day, is that alright?"

"Fine. Just be careful. I don't want anything happening to Gohan."

"Don't worry about it, Chi-Chi. Gohan and I will be fine."

Chi-Chi smirked a little. "Alright. But if ANYTHING happens to my little baby I will KILL you, Goku."

Goku scratched the back of his head, as he usually did when under pressure from his wife. "Alright." He turned and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!" and the cloud came soaring down. "Ready to go, son?" he said, turning to the little boy that had just come running out.

"Yeah!" He climbed up into his father's arms, and they took off into the sky.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Chi-Chi to no one in particular.

-DBZ: SGTW-

A distance away, a Space pod came down from the sky. Smashing into the ground, it created a large crater. The hatch opened, and a man with long, black hair, armor, and a tail climbed out. A nearby farmer was looking at him in shock, pointing a gun at him.

"So, the creatures on this planet are still alive," said the stranger. He blasted the farmer off his feet. "Kakarot has failed us!" Surveying the planet, the device over his left eye suddenly beeped, and he looked away. "A higher power level. It must be Kakarot." He took off flying towards the power.

Soon, the stranger saw who he was pursuing. It was a green man, and most certainly was not Kakarot. _Perhaps he knows where Kakarot is. If not, I guess I can still have a little fun._

"Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him."

"You're excused," asked Piccolo. "But maybe you should get glasses for both your eyes."

"You're a very funny man."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that. Now be off."

The alien smirked. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you." He clicked a button on his scouter. "Power level 322. I can tell that you're not from this planet. But you'd be a fool to tackle me with such an insufficient power."

"Now listen to me. You came here, I have no interest in starting a fight."

"I do."

Piccolo then shot a blast at the alien. He smirked, thinking the alien had underestimated him. But when the smoke from his blast had cleared, he hadn't even gotten a scratch to his armor.

"Goodness," said the alien. "You've managed to singe some of my leg hairs. Allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. I call this one here, keep your eyes on the birdie." He raised his hand. "Now, keep your eyes on the birdie."

Just then, the alien's scouter beeped again. "I sense a stronger power. That must be him!" He took off in the direction his scouter indicated.

_This guy could be a problem,_ thought Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, at Kame House, a jet copter was just setting down. Bulma hopped out and walked into the house. "Hey, guys."

Krillin said, "Bulma!"

"Wow, it's sure been a long time, huh."

Master Roshi stood up and said, "Yep, and you look as beautiful as you ever did."

"Oh, you men. You're impossible."

"I guess you forgot about my truffles. That's okay, I forgive you."

"No, here you are," she said, handing him the box.

"Hey!" shouted Goku from outside. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi looked over just as Goku walked in, Gohan right behind him, trying to remain out of sight.

"Goku!" the three shouted happily. Looking down, Bulma noticed Gohan hiding behind Goku. "Hey, Goku. Who's the kid?"

"Goku, are you babysitting or something?" asked Krillin, noticing the child.

"This is Gohan. He's my son," said Goku.

The three dropped to the ground in shock. "Your SON?!" screamed Bulma. "Goku, he's adorable!"

"Gohan, say hello," said Goku to his young child.

Gohan poked his head out from behind his father's legs. "Hello everybody."

Bulma walked over and got down on one knee. "Are you going to be a big strong fighter like your daddy?"

"My mom doesn't want me to. But I'm going to be just like my daddy!"

Master Roshi smiled. "Yep, that's your son alright, Goku."

Goku laughed. Bulma looked at Gohan's hat. "Hey, that's a Dragon Ball on your hat, isn't it Gohan?"

Gohan reached up to protect it. "Yeah. Dad and me have been collecting them."

"Goku, what are you going to wish for once you get them?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I don't really want anything."

Just then, Gohan turned around to look at Master Roshi's pet turtle. Bulma, still looking down at the small boy, noticed the brown, furry tail the boy had.

"He's got a tail!" exclaimed Bulma.

Goku said "Yep. Just like the one I had when I was a kid."

Master Roshi said, "Goku, has anything strange ever happened to Gohan at nights when the moon is full?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has Gohan ever seen the full moon?"

"I don't think so. We all go to bed pretty early."

"Alright."

Just then, Goku turned his head. "I feel a power approaching. Wow, I've never felt something this powerful, or evil."

Bulma said, "My woman's intuition doesn't sense anything. You must be going nuts."

"No, I feel it too." said Krillin. "Is it Piccolo?"

"No, it's too powerful to be Piccolo," said Master Roshi.

Goku went outside, shortly followed by the others, Gohan moving along to see what all the fuss was about.

Just then, the alien set down. "So, we meet again at last, Kakarot. Why haven't you completed your mission? You have failed us."

"My name is Goku, and I've never met you," replied Goku.

"Enough of these foolish games, Kakarot. We sent you here to- wait, where is your tail?"

"My tail was removed when I was a young boy."

"You fool! You've lost your Saiyan ability to transform at the full moon!" screamed Raditz.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Tell me, when you were a young boy, did you ever hit your head on anything?"

"Yes, actually. My grandpa told me I fell and hit my head. I nearly died. Why?"

"So that's why you don't remember anything. Well, allow me to explain. I am Raditz... your older brother."

"What?!?" exclaimed Goku.

"Yes. You are a part of a race of warriors called Saiyans. We go from planet to planet, exterminating the population and readying the planet to be marketed. For planets that have strong resistance, we send an elite Saiyan warrior. For planets with no resistance, like this, we send one of our babies. We sent you here when you were a baby to eradicate the population. I've been sent to get you. We've received an offer on a planet, and we need a little more power to get the job done."

"I'll never help you."

"This is your last chance, Kakarot. Come with me." Looking at the others, he noticed Gohan hiding behind the turtle. "You didn't tell me you'd settled down, Kakarot. You have a son, I see."

"Leave Gohan out of this!"

Raditz walked towards Gohan. Goku leapt in his way. Raditz punched Goku in the stomach, picked him up, and threw him aside. He then picked Gohan up. "If you ever want to see your son again, you will eradicate 100 members of the species here. Then you will join me. Until then, I'm going to spend some quality time with my nephew." Laughing, he flew off, leaving Goku writhing in pain.

"Daddy! Help me!" screamed Gohan, who was being carried under Raditz' arms.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Goku manage to get Gohan back? Or will he fail, leaving his son to his evil brother, Raditz. Find out in the next chapter of... DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own DBZ, much to my dismay.

Please R&R.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 2: The Fight

"Will you shut up already!" screamed Raditz at a crying Gohan. "I can't take it anymore!" Picking up the half-Saiyan, he threw him inside his space pod and sealed it. "You can come out when you shut up. In the mean time, I'm going to round up something to eat."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Back at Kame House, Goku is sitting there. "I... I couldn't stop him from taking my son..."

"Don't blame yourself, Goku," said Krillin. "He was too strong for you. There was nothing you could do."

"He's too strong," said Master Roshi. "We'll need to find some way to outsmart him."

Goku sat there, thinking. "His tail!" he said, sitting up.

"What?" said the other three, completely bewildered by Goku's idea.

"Remember whenever somebody grabbed my tail? It hurt. A lot. I couldn't move at all."

"Yeah, you're right!" said Krillin, getting up. "If somebody grabs his tail, he'll be completely helpless. Somebody can defeat him."

"Yeah!" said Goku, getting to his feet. "But who am I going to get to help me?"

Krillin shook himself mentally. _Think about how much Goku has helped you in his life._

"Krillin and I will help you, Goku," said Master Roshi.

"But neither of you can be wished back by the Dragon Balls if you die."

"How many times have you saved us?" asked Krillin. "I don't care, Goku. I'm going to help you."

"You're not strong enough," said a voice from above them. Looking up, they all saw a green demon hovering over Kame House.

"Piccolo!" they all shouted.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, Piccolo," said Goku.

"I'm not here to fight you, Goku."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because that guy who took your son wants to take over the world." Piccolo grinned. "I have my own plans to take over the world, and I need him out of the way. He's got your son, so that means we both want him gone. And our only chance is if we work together. If we team up."

"How do I know you won't just turn on me?"

"Because, fool, he's too strong for me as well as you."

Goku walked and stared in the direction Raditz had flown. "I don't know why you want to take over the world, Piccolo."

"I have my reasons, Goku. But rest assured, after we're done with him, I'm coming for you."

Goku smirked. "Fair enough." He turned to face Piccolo. "Alright. Let's go, right now."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "You have a plan?"

"He won't expect a head-on frontal assault. Then, when he's distracted, one of us grabs his tail, which will immobilize him. The other one finishes him off."

"How do you expect to find him?"

Goku turned to Bulma. "Can I borrow the Dragon Radar, Bulma?"

"What good will that do?" asked Bulma.

"Gohan has a Dragon Ball on his hat, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Bulma took the radar out and handed it to Goku. "Here you are. Be careful with it."

"Right." He turned to sea. "Flying Nimbus!" The cloud came soaring down, right in front of Goku. He hopped on. "Think you can keep up with this, Piccolo?"

Piccolo smirked. "I would be embarrassed if that thing could keep up with me."

"Alright, let's go."

The two enemies took off into the air together, ready to fight as a team for the first time ever.

"Do you guys really trust Piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"He needs that guy gone, so he'll side with Goku for as long as he needs his help." said Master Roshi. "But no longer than that. But that has got to be the world's strongest team."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Raditz was walking around his space pod. Suddenly, his scouter went off.

"What!?! A power level of 800? And it's within 30 meters of here! Impossible!" He turned to face where his scouter was pointing. It pointed directly at his pod. "Impossible. That kid can't possibly have a power level that high." He touched a button on his scouter. "Thing must be broken."

It began going off again. "Two power signatures. One's at 350, the other at 320. Kakarot has a power level of 350. It can't be him. This thing must still be on the fritz. How could they have followed me here?"

Laughing, he looked at it. Sure enough, two dots appeared in the sky. "Impossible! How did they find me! They don't have tracking equipment. But they're here! This thing must not be broken after all." He turned to his pod. "That means the kid really does have that high of a power level. But how?"

Goku and Piccolo arrived moments later. Hopping off Flying Nimbus, Goku turned to Raditz. "Alright, now where is my son?"

Raditz laughed. "He's in my space pod. I locked him in there because he was annoying me. So, you were too scared to face me by yourself, so you brought the green man with you. You still don't have a chance."

Piccolo laughed. "That's where you're wrong. You will be defeated." He took off his cape and turban, throwing them to the ground, making a slight dent.

"I didn't know you trained with weighted clothing, Piccolo. I guess I should take my weights off as well." Goku took his own weights off.

"So what," said Raditz. "You can mask your power level with weights. Big deal." He hit a button on his scouter. "So, Kakarot. You're at 510, and the green man's at 408. I'm still stronger than both of you combined." He suddenly thought of something. "Kakarot, does your kid wear weights as well?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

_Impossible! _thought Raditz. _That would put the kid near a level of 1,000. And at his age!_

"No reason. I was just wondering how accurate the readings I'm getting are. Your kid will make a very valuable member of our organization. I don't even need you any more."

"You're not taking my son!" Goku charged forward, attacking Raditz with punch after punch. Raditz blocked every single punch his brother threw, then elbowed Goku in the neck, knocking him down.

Gohan heard the sounds of battle from the pod. He crawled over to the window, and looked outside. He saw his father getting beaten by Raditz. "Daddy!"

Just then, Piccolo jumped into the fight, attacking Raditz with everything. Raditz simply dodged all the blows thrown at him, then punched Piccolo in the stomach, and threw him back.

"Pathetic for a Saiyan, Kakarot. Losing your tail has made you lost your power, has it?"

Stumbling to his feet, Goku turned to Piccolo. "Do you have any sort of trick up your sleeve we could use?"

Piccolo nodded. "I was planning on saving it for you, but it looks like I'll need it now. I need a few minutes to charge it up, so do you think you can hold him off until it's ready?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." Goku charged back into battle. Piccolo raised his fingers to his head and began focusing his energy for the attack.

Goku was giving it his all, but it still wasn't enough. He managed to evade some blows, but those that came through hurt worse than any other punch. Still, it was all he could do.

Raditz suddenly looked as his scouter beeped. He looked at Piccolo. "1,330! How did he gain that much energy in a short amount of time?"

"_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" Piccolo fired his beam at Raditz. Raditz moved out of the way just before it hit him.

"How did he dodge that?" muttered Piccolo. "He must be able to move faster than the speed of light."

"That was a rather nice trick," Raditz said, grinning. "But still not good enough. Now, remember this? Keep your eyes on the birdie." Suddenly, he started writhing in pain. Looking back, he saw Goku had taken advantage of him being distracted and grabbed his tail.

"Hey, Piccolo. Can you charge up another one of those attacks?"

Piccolo nodded. "Sure." He began to get another attack ready.

"No... please," begged Raditz. "You can't do this to me. I'll leave and never come back, I swear!"

"Don't listen to him, Goku!" yelled Piccolo. "He's trying to trick you!"

"I'll never hurt anyone again, I swear it! Just please, let me leave!"

Goku's grip on his tail slackened. Raditz elbowed Goku in the head, knocking him down. "You're too soft to be a Saiyan, Kakarot."

Suddenly, his scouter began going off again. "What the!" He turned to his pod. "This can't be! The kid's power level is over 1,500! And yet it's still going up!"

Suddenly, Raditz' pod shattered as a very angry Gohan shot up and landed directly in front of him.

"Goku... look over at the crater. It's your son," said Piccolo, amazed.

"No... Gohan, Daddy can't get up right now. Run away from here. Run away, Gohan."

"2,078! That's impossible for a kid to have a power level that strong!" Raditz backed away slightly. "And if Kakarot is to be believed, the kid's still wearing weights!"

"Get away from my DADDY!" screamed Gohan as he shot forward at Raditz. He head butt his uncle directly in the chest, causing a noticeable crack in the armor. Raditz fell backwards, tumbling hard.

Gohan was on the ground. Getting up, he looked at his father, who was just staring at him in awe. "G.. Gohan?"

"You darned kid!" screamed Raditz as he got up. "That hurt!"

Goku staggered to his feet. "Come on. Let's finish this."

Raditz charged at Goku, who maneuvered behind Raditz. He was too weak to take Raditz out, so he grabbed him in an arm lock. "Piccolo, fire!"

"_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" screamed Piccolo once again. This time, the beam tore through Raditz, and then tore through Goku.

Both Raditz and Goku hit the ground.

"Loser. How could he? Now.. he's a goner. The... fool." said Raditz as he was lying there.

"Don't lose your long sleep over it," said Piccolo, walking over to Raditz. "I bet Goku will be back here within a week."

"What!? That's... impossible. Tell me how!"

Piccolo grinned. "Gladly. On this planet we have something that we call Dragon Balls. Whoever brings all seven Dragon Balls together get any one wish granted. Goku's friends will use the Dragon Balls to wish him back in no time. It's Goku who will have the last laugh."

"No. I'm afraid you're wrong, green man. This device on my face is also a transmitter. Fool. They've heard every word. Now they'll come. I know they will. They'll want to make a wish."

"When?" asked Goku from where he was lying. "When will they be here? How long will it take them to get here?

"One year. And the funny thing is... they're much stronger than me."

"Stronger," muttered Piccolo. "One year... Oh no."

"What's wrong? Gee, you look so depressed all of a sudden, green man. Don't be so glum! We can't all have the last laugh." Raditz started laughing. Piccolo couldn't take it anymore and finished him off.

Just then overhead, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin swept over in a jet. "Oh no! Only one of them's standing!" said Bulma.

"Oh great," said Krillin. "Who is it?"

"Piccolo?" asked Master Roshi.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Bulma. "Goku's down!"

"Uh-oh. He's not moving."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You're gonna make it, Goku! You can pull through!" said Krillin, kneeling over Goku.

"No, Krillin," said Master Roshi.

"He can! Can't you, Goku?"

"Nope," said Goku simply. "Not this time, friend. This time, I can't."

"I'll wish you back, Goku. We already have three Dragon Balls."

"Goku..." said Bulma from where she was holding Gohan.

"Take care of Gohan for me, guys. And tell Chi-Chi that I'll be back. You know I will, so don't worry about me."

"I'm proud of you, son," said Master Roshi.

"I love you all. Goodbye." Goku then closed his eyes. With that, the protector of the Earth passed away.

"GOKU!" screamed Krillin, his eyes shut tight.

"What a remarkable man," said Master Roshi. "Hey- look! He's disappearing!"

And so Goku did. He vanished.

"What in the world happened?" asked Master Roshi to no one.

"I know," said Piccolo. "It was Kami."

"Who's Kami?" asked Krillin.

"The guardian of the Earth. Goku knows him well. Yes, this is his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for Goku."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What is Kami's purpose for Goku? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior._


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations Begin

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

Please R&R.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 3: Preparations Begin

"Please approach the check-in station in an orderly fashion," yelled a blue man with horns and a megaphone at a line of clouds. "Hey, that's enough! You, there. Get back in line." The offending cloud did so. "That's better. Move along. Proceed in an orderly fashion."

Meanwhile, in the check-in station, Kami was speaking to a massive man seated behind an equally massive desk.

"And that's where we stand, great King Yemma," said Kami, his hand on Goku's shoulder. "The other two Saiyans are on their way to earth right now. For this reason, we humbly ask that you allow Goku to seek training from King Kai himself, with your permission, of course. There is no hope for our planet if Goku doesn't receive King Kai's training."

The massive King Yemma scratched his chin with his eraser. "Hmm... Goku... Well, you certainly have a service record that merits letting you attempt to reach King Kai, but are you prepared to travel along Snake Way and risk the hardships that lie ahead?"

"Yes, King Yemma, he is."

"Hey, does everyone end up here, Kami?" asked Goku.

"That's right. Everyone comes to this check-in station and King Yemma decided what to do with them after that."

Goku turned to King Yemma. "Hey, did a guy named Raditz come here not too long ago?"

King Yemma looked down at Goku in surprise. "Goku!" exclaimed Kami. "You must address him as King Yemma!"

"Let me see," said King Yemma. "Oh, yes, your brother. I sent him ahead. What a case."

"Did he fight you?" asked Goku.

"Yes he did. But I got him in my Yemma lock and overpowered him."

"Huh? Incredible, wow, you must be strong."

King Yemma laughed.

"Hey, forget King Kai, I wanna train here!"

"Hm, well, King Yemma's too busy to take pupils," said Kami. Leaning in to Goku, he whispered, "Be quiet. King Kai is stronger than King Yemma."

"KAMI! I heard that!" said King Yemma. "You little weasel. I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you."

"Forgive me, I didn't know your ears were so big. I mean, so good! Oh, my."

"Kami, you're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry."

"Well, I'll forgive you this time. Goku can try to make it to King Kai's if he really wants to."

Kami bowed low, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I'll call a guide for you," said King Yemma. "Now go and wait outside."

"Thanks," said Goku. He started to run outside.

"Oh, and Goku," said King Yemma. "You need to be very careful not to fall off Snake Way. Should you fall off, there's no coming back."

"Goku, stick to it now," said Kami. "Don't let Snake Way wear on your mind."

"Well, I'm really not sure what to expect, but I'll try my very best to make it to King Kai's place. Bye now. I guess I'll see you in about one year." Goku ran out of the building.

_I hope so, my friend,_ thought Kami. _I'm afraid you're in much more danger than you realize. But you're our only hope. Goku, we're counting on you._

"KAMI!" screamed King Yemma. "YOU SLUG! GET OUT NOW!"

"So, I guess we need to go start gathering the Dragon Balls," said Krillin.

"Yeah, and somebody needs to take Gohan home and tell Chi-Chi what happened here," said Bulma, looking over at the small half-Saiyan.

"I'm going to take care of Gohan," said Piccolo.

"WHAT?" yelled Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi.

"The kid's strong. I'm gonna train him to help us against these Saiyans."

"And what if we don't let you?" asked Krillin, angry.

"And just how are you going to stop me? I'm way more powerful than you are." Piccolo picked Gohan up. "You'll find the kid's Dragon Ball near the wreckage of that pod. See you in a year." He flew off.

The three left just stood there, staring off after Piccolo. "So, now what are we going to do?" asked Bulma.

"One of us needs to tell Chi-Chi what happened," said Master Roshi. "Since I was Goku's teacher, I guess I'll do it- by phone call."

Bulma went and took the scouter off Raditz' body. "Maybe I can fix this thing so it displays power levels in our language. In any case, let's go." She and the others got back into the jet copter and took off.

"Play time's over, kid." Piccolo threw the sleeping Gohan into a pond.

Gohan woke up the moment he hit the water. Climbing out, he coughed. "Where's my daddy?"

"He's not here right now, but he'll be back. In the mean time, you're with me, kid."

"How come?"

"Because you're powerful. We've only got a year before the Saiyans arrive, so I'm going to train you. Improve our chances of winning. Because if we don't win, then it's game over. Earth's gone."

"Can I really get that strong?"

"Yeah, kid. We'll make you that strong."

"Well, I'm ready to begin."

"All you need to do for the first part of the training is survive. If you're still alive in 6 months, then I'll train you."

"But I want to be trained now! Me and my dad have gone into the woods and caught our own fish and stuff. I know how to live."

"I make the rules, kid. Now, see you in a few months."

Piccolo took off into the sky. "WAIT! MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed. "Great. Now what am I gonna do."

He remembered training with his dad one year. _"Now, remember Gohan." said Goku. "When you're training, you've got to give it your all to get stronger. Holding back hurts you more than it helps"_

"I'll be as strong as you, daddy!" said Gohan. "I'll help you beat these guys who are coming!"

He then started going through the motions his dad had taught him.

"Well, here you are," said the driver. "I must say, every time I see it, I go 'It's so long.'"

"How long is it?" asked Goku, staring down the road that stretched out of sight.

"Well, nobody knows for sure, but they say it's about 10,000 miles."

"10,000 miles? That'll take me a while to get there. Well, thanks for the ride." Goku launched into the air, flying down Snake Way. In a few seconds he had vanished.

"Show-off."

"That's strange," muttered Master Roshi. "I've been trying to find Chi-Chi's number for some time, but there's no listing for it."

"Do they even have a phone?" asked Bulma, who was at the table trying to fix the scouter.

"Hm.. actually, no. They don't. Well, I'll just have to sen-"

"AGHHH!" Krillin came running in from outside. "IT'S CHI-CHI!"

"Duck for cover, everyone!" yelled Master Roshi, who ducked behind the couch.

On cue, Chi-Chi came storming in a few seconds later. "Alright, where is he? He'd better not be trying to play any tricks on me."

Master Roshi stood up. "Um, hello, Chi-Chi. Long time no see."

"WHERE IS HE?" she screamed.

"Chi-Chi... maybe you better sit down. It's a long story."

"My Goku is DEAD? And Gohan is being trained by a MONSTER?" said Chi-Chi.

"Unfortunately, yes. Goku sacrificed himself to be sure Raditz would fall. And Piccolo was very adamant on training Gohan. There was nothing we could do to stop him."

"Well, we'll just have to wish Goku back! Let's go gather the Dragon Balls."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said on old witch who had just flown in. "I have a message from Kami and Goku. You are not to wish Goku back to life until just before the Saiyans arrive."

"AND JUST WHY NOT?" screamed Chi-Chi.

Baba nearly fell off her crystal ball. "Geez, don't they tell people about shooting the messenger. Goku is to receive special training in Otherworld. When he comes back, he'll be stronger than ever."

"In the mean time, we might as well gather the Dragon Balls," said Bulma. "That way, the moment the word comes to wish Goku back, it's done. That way we can be sure nobody uses them before us."

"Yeah!" shouts Krillin. "Let's go start gathering them now!"

"Not so fast," said another voice. The fat warrior Yajirobe walks in. "Kami sent me to tell you three to report to the Lookout for special training."

"Why didn't he just have me tell them that, then?" asked Baba.

"He didn't think they'd still be here when you got here. He sent me to track them down."

_Does Kami have a trick up his sleeve? Will Goku and his allies manage to gain enough strength to defeat the Saiyans? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior._


	5. Chapter 4: Unforseen Complications

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I own DBZ! Just kidding. I don't. It still belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Please R&R.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 4: Unforeseen Complications

"I wish Mr. Piccolo hadn't just left me here," said Gohan, who was now taking a run along a river. "It's so boring. But I have to get strong so I can help daddy fight."

He looks up into the evening sky. "Wow, it's night already. I didn't notice time going. Time to get something to eat."

Gohan jumped up into the air, taking two apples from a nearby tree. Landing gracefully, he sat down and started eating. "I'm gonna need to find somewhere to sleep."

An hour later, Gohan is lying on an open field, staring into the sky. Far away, Piccolo is watching him.

_This kid's actually not that bad,_ he thought._ I was expecting him to spend most of his time goofing of, but he actually trains. Maybe he'll be ready for part two sooner than I thought_.

"Oh, wow," said Gohan, staring at the full moon. "I've never seen the moon so big before. I wonder why mom never-"

Suddenly, something seemed to snap. He started convulsing on the ground, his muscles spasming and growing rapidly.

_What's that?_ thinks Piccolo, feeling Gohan's power start to skyrocket.

Gohan's clothes rip as he starts getting larger and larger. Fangs grew from his mouth, his eyes turned red. The front of his face morphed into an ape-like snout. Hair grew all over his body. Soon, he had finished transforming into Oozaru form.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed Piccolo. The ape heard, and turned and launched a punch at him. Piccolo barely managed to dodge.

The ape turned and shot an energy beam out of his mouth directly at Piccolo. "Woah, even it's breath is a weapon! What power! How is this possible?"

He thought back to the conversation between Goku and Raditz.

"_My tail was removed when I was a young boy."_

"_You fool! You've lost your Saiyan ability to transform at the full moon!"_

"The moon!" said Piccolo. "That's the source of this power!" Turning, he shot a blast directly at the moon. A few moments later, it blew up. The ape began shrinking again, and soon, Gohan lay on the ground, completely asleep.

Piccolo flew down and landed right next to him. "That's the other part of the problem, right there. That tail. Now, it's nothing but a weakness." He pulled the tail off. He then materialized some new clothes onto Gohan, and after a moment, gave him a sword as well. "The clothes are like your dad's, but the symbols say you're my student. Now, just make sure to stay alive. I'm going to go train, but I'll be back for you."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, Krillin was just filling in Yamcha and Puar on what had happened.

"WHAT! Goku can't be-" yelled Puar.

"Yeah. He sacrificed himself."

"Oh, no!"

"But don't forget about the Dragon Balls! We're planning to wish Goku back. Come on, follow me!"

They ran out of the stadium. Bulma was waiting for them outside. At the site of Yamcha, she turned away and huffed angrily.

Yamcha glared at her. "Krillin, if you need any help against those Sayians, let me know."

"Wait a second! That's why I came here to talk to you! Kami has requested that we report to him for special training Yamcha!"

"For real, Krillin!?" Krillin nodded.

Yamcha ran over to the car. "HEY! COME ON GUYS! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! KAMI'S WAITING FOR US!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Much later, in Otherworld, Goku was running along when he saw an orange thing in the distance. "What is that?" He quickly caught up to it, it being a street sweeper.

"Hey! Do you know how much further it is till I reach King Kai's?"

The driver looked over at Goku. "I think you're about a quarter of the way there."

"ONLY A QUARTER?" screamed Goku. "I've been running for weeks! I'm completely tired!"

"Well, I guess you can have a lift."

"Really? Oh, thanks!" Goku climbed on top of the street cleaner. Within a minute he was fast asleep.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Yamcha and Krillin were sparring at the Lookout. They'd both been there for a few weeks, and had met up with Chiaotzu and Tien, and had been training nonstop to get stronger.

"Enough," said Kami from where he was watching. "You are doing very well. But it is still not enough."

"What more can we do, Kami?" asked Krillin. "We're doing everything we can."

"To get stronger, you must know yourself and your enemy," said Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant.

"Well, I know myself better than anyone."

"Is that a fact, Yamcha? Then why do you not know that you are weak?"

"Would you care to prove that?" asked Yamcha threateningly, getting in Mr. Popo's face. Mr. Popo pushed him back with one finger.

"Please, follow me." Mr. Popo led the four along a hallway into a dark room with a glowing purple circle and a pendulum. "In this room, the past, present, and future all come together. It will allow you to see what you are facing. If you wish to continue, please enter the circle."

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all entered the circle. There was a flash of light, and they were transported somewhere else. It appeared to be a ruined city.

"Where are we?" asked Chiaotzu.

"I don't know," commented Yamcha. "But there's been some pretty serious fightin' goin on around here."

"No doubt," said Krillin. "This place is demolished!"

"It sounds like all the fightings stopped, though," said Tien.

Just then, a Saiyan skeleton wearing armor similar to that Raditz wore came tumbling down a slope.

"A Saiyan!" said Yamcha.

"Not anymore," said Krillin.

"Listen!" said Tien. "I think I hear something."

"Let's go check this place out," said Yamcha.

They began searching the surrounding area. "Man, what a battle this must have been," said Yamcha. They noticed a heap of dead Saiyans. "These Saiyans must be some tough dudes."

"Yeah, really," said Tien. "Guess Mr. Popo must have been off his calculations, though. This battle's over."

"There's bound to be a few Saiyans left. We'll just look around till we find them, how about that."

Unnoticed by them, they're being watched by two Saiyans from a doorway.

"Their total power level is only 1,510," said one of the Saiyans, laughing.

"And they wanna fight the Saiyans?" said the other. "Fools."

"Let's go have some fun." A green light then hit the Saiyans, and they vanished.

"We might as well go back," said Tien. "I don't think we're gonna find any training here."

"But how do we get back?" asked Krillin.

"Good point. Mr. Popo didn't tell us that."

"Hey, maybe they're scared of us," said Yamcha.

"I don't think so," said Krillin, nervously. "And if you'd met the Saiyan Goku and Piccolo fought, you wouldn't think so either."

Suddenly, a Saiyan punched through the wall and grabbed Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu!" yelled Tien. He raised his hands to form a triangle and began to charge a blast. The Saiyan blasted him, knocking him backwards. He then threw Chiaotzu into a crack.

Smirking at Tien, the Saiyan said, "What, something I do tick you off?"

Tien let out a scream of rage and charged at the Saiyan.

"Watch it Tien, they're fast!" warned Krillin.

Tien tried to attack the Saiyan, who dodged every punch Tien threw. The other Saiyan grabbed Tien from behind.

Yamcha charged up a blast and threw it at the Saiyans. They watched it approach, then Yamcha directed it upwards. Tien head but the Saiyan holding him and got out of the way before Yamcha sent the blast back downwards, exploding near the two Saiyans.

When the smoke cleared, both Saiyans were completely unharmed. "That tickled," said the shorter one.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien all charged up their most powerful attacks. They launched them at the Saiyans simultaneously. When the smoke from the resulting explosion cleared, there was a large crater in the ground, and no sign of the Saiyans.

"Man, what a wicked couple of guys," said Tien as they approached the crater.

"No kidding," said Krillin, as they looked down into the hole.

Suddenly, they heard laughter echoing around the building. One of the Saiyans jumped out of the hole, and while they were distracted, the other punched a hole through the floor and pulled Krillin down through it.

"Do you think they're immortal?" asked Tien nervously.

"No, just super strong," said Yamcha. "If we don't watch it, that other one's gonna get us from behind."

As they tried to move, a huge blast came from the floor directly in front of them. Krillin was thrown like a rag doll by the blast, and the larger Saiyan hit Krillin back down below.

"I don't care what happens now, I just want to stop those guys," said Tien.

Suddenly, one of the Saiyans shot up from the hole caused by the blast. "You should never have come here. No one comes to Vegeta."

The other shot up right next to him. "That's right, we try to discourage tourism here."

Tien split into four Tiens, and surrounded the Saiyans while Yamcha charged up a powerful blast. The Saiyans were disconcerted by the numbers.

Yamcha launched his blast, but the Saiyans managed to dodge it. A few punches and kicks later, and the remaining two earthlings were out of the fight.

With another flash of light, they were back in Kami's lookout.

"You all did very well against two strong enemies," said Kami, walking forward. "But I should mention that the Saiyans on their way to Earth are twice as strong as the two you fought."

"Are you sure about that, Kami?" asked Tien.

Kami nodded. "I can certainly understand if any of you want to back out now. There would be no dishonor in doing so, but if you must go, do it now. There will be no looking back for those of you that remain after today."

They all stood there, thinking for a moment. Then, one by one, they agreed to stay.

-DBZ: SGTW-

In Otherworld, the street cleaner Goku was riding on hit a bump, throwing him into the sky. He fell through the clouds, down below Snake Way.

He hit the ground hard. Waking up, he looked around, smelling food. Looking he sees a tree with some fruit growing on it.

"Ah! Food! I'm starving!" Goku starts to approach the tree.

"Hey! Stay away from there!" It's a blue ogre, and a shirt saying HFIL. "That's King Yemma's fruit! You can't have any!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's King Yemma's! It's supposed to double your strength and keep you filled for three days!"

"Oh, well. In any case, where am I?"

"You're in the Home for Infinite Losers. You must have fallen off Snake Way."

"I did? Then I better get out of here." Goku jumped as high as he could, but he couldn't reach the clouds.

"Who's this guy?" said another ogre, identical to the other one, but red.

"He fell off Snake Way and he's trying to get back up there."

"You wanna mess with him?"

"Sure."

The ogres began playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Yeaha! I win!" shouted the blue ogre. "I get to mess with this guy! Now, go do the paperwork... loser."

Muttering, the red ogre began walking away.

The blue ogre turned to Goku. "Hey! I'll help throw you up there!"

Goku turned to face him. "Sure. Thank you."

The ogre throws Goku into the sky, but it's still not enough. Goku comes crashing down again.

"Actually," said the blue ogre said. "If you can beat me in a wrestling match, I'll use my flying machine to help you get up there."

"Alright. Let's go."

The ogre drew a circle around them. "Whoever's the first to step outside the circle loses."

Goku grinned. "Alright. I'll let you even have the first try."

The ogre punched Goku with his full power. Goku didn't budge an inch. "Is it my turn now?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess so." Goku pushed the ogre out of the circle easily.

"Alright, I won! Guess you got to help me!" said Goku.

The ogre took Goku to a catapult-style machine. "You get on this end, and I'll get on this side and jump, throwing you into the clouds."

"Alright. Let's do it."

The ogre leapt. It launched Goku into the sky, but it still wasn't enough.

"Oh man! I gotta think fast!" said Goku. He readied his hands by his side. "_Kamehameha!_" He launches the beam directly at the ground, launching himself back up into the clouds. Suddenly his head hit an invisible barrier."

"Ouch! That hurt!" Goku fell back down into Home for Infinite Losers. He landed directly in front of the red ogre.

"I see the flying machine didn't work," said the ogre. "Can't get out of here going up! But if you catch me, I'll show you a secret passage."

Goku stood up. "Alright, let's do it."

The ogre stood up. "Alright, but I'm the fastest ogre here. Only King Yemma's managed to catch me." The ogre took off.

After a few hours, Goku still hadn't managed to catch the red ogre. "Maybe I should go have a piece of that fruit. That will give me the speed to catch him." He took off in the direction of the fruit tree.

"You can't eat that fruit!" yelled the Red Ogre, now chasing Goku. Goku stopped and grabbed the ogre.

"Caught ya! Now you have to show me the way out!"

The ogre led Goku to a mountain and showed him the ascending spiral staircase out of the Home For Infinite Losers.

"Alright, thank you!" Goku took a piece of fruit from his shirt. "Guess I'll eat on the way out." He ate the fruit in two bites.

The two ogres looked at each other.

When Goku reached the top of the staircase, he pushed his way out of a drawer. He looked up into the massive face of King Yemma.

"Oh, man. I'm all the way back here! I need to get going, fast!" Goku took off back down Snake Way.

"What was he doing there?" asked King Yemma to himself.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Despite a setback, Goku is back on the way to King Kai's. But the Saiyans are only three months away. Will he be able to make up the lost time in time, or will he arrive too late to help his friends? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Real Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** Is my name Akira Toriyama? No? Then I do not own DBZ.

Please R&R.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 5: The Real Training Begins

Piccolo watched Gohan begin going through his morning exercises with the sword Piccolo had left him. In the months in the wilderness, the kid had gotten better at managing his power. Now, though, it was time to teach him how to use it in a combat situation.

Piccolo descended rapidly from the sky. Gohan, sensing someone nearby, immediately whipped around and raised his sword to fight. When he saw it was Piccolo, he lowered it. "Mr. Piccolo!"

"It's time to start the second part of your training, kid."

"Alright. When?"

"Right now." Piccolo raised a blow to hit Gohan. But Gohan had been expecting Piccolo to pull something, and jumped backwards, then jumped off a rock back at Piccolo. He launched a flurry of punches that Piccolo dodged or blocked. Piccolo smashed Gohan in the head, knocking him down. Gohan recovered quickly and launched himself at Piccolo, this time his sword ready. Launching a flurry of swipes at Piccolo, he forced Piccolo backwards.

Piccolo raised his hand and knocked Gohan backwards. "Not bad, kid. Your dad taught you well. But your technique is still a little sloppy. From now on, you're gonna be sparring with me for training. Got that?"

Gohan nodded. Within seconds, the fight was on again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"YES! I made it!" screamed Goku. He'd been running for a month and a half straight down Snake Way. Leaping happily, he almost fell off Snake Way again. He managed to propel himself into the air, and returned safely onto the road.

"Where is it?" he asked, seeing nothing around. Looking upwards, he saw a small planet. "That must be it!" Goku leapt towards the planet. When he got near, the planet's gravity took over and pulled him to the ground. Getting up was noticeably harder than it had been before.

"Wow. I feel much heavier." Getting up, he looked around. He spotted a monkey staring at him. "A monkey! Wow!"

The monkey walks towards Goku, who notices that the monkey is walking like the gravity is nothing. "Oh, wow, you're really strong, King Kai."

The monkey starts walking around stupidly. Goku starts imitating the monkey, trying to get used to the gravity.

From inside a house, a small blue man with antennae wearing a martial arts uniform is watching Goku. He lets it go on for a few minutes, attempting to suppress laughing, then says, "Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

Goku turns to look at King Kai. He looks back at the monkey, and then looks back at King Kai. "Oh, you must be King Kai. I'm Goku. I came here to train with you."

"Yes, I'm King Kai. And you want me to train you, hm? Well, from what I was watching with you and Bubbles, you don't need my help. You're funny enough monkeying around as it is. Get it?"

Goku just stares at him. King Kai turns away from him. "Well, I only accept students with a sense of humor."

Goku starts laughing. Hard. King Kai smiles. "Yes. But I need to ask you- why do you need my training?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"So you see, King Kai, I really need your training so I can help my friends. If I don't get back, we're doomed."

"I see." King Kai got up. "I guess I'll train you."

"Thanks King Kai! What should I do first?"

"Well, for your first test- make me laugh."

"WHAT?" shouted Goku, completely bewildered. "Alright, let me think. Here's one. What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches and the other watches cells!"

King Kai stares at Goku. A few moments later, King Kai cracks down, falling back on the ground laughing so hard. "You pass, you pass!" He got up.

"I just have one question, King Kai. Why is everything I do so harder here?"

King Kai looks at Goku. "I see! I bet you're from Earth! Am I right?"

Goku nodded.

"That explains it! I'm surprised you're even up and walking around. This planet is very small, and the gravity is so severe. I'd say that your body weighs at least 10x more here than it does on Earth!"

King Kai gestured at Bubbles. "Bubbles is used to the extreme gravity here. I want you to try and catch him."

Goku began sprinting after the monkey. Bubbles easily evaded him, leaving Goku far behind.

A few hours later, Goku was still no closer to catching Bubbles.

Goku sat down. "This oughta help!" He removed his weighted shirt and boots.

King Kai nodded. "He's already been using weighted clothes to increase his weights. Excellent."

A few more hours later, Goku was doing better, but still couldn't catch Bubbles. He fell to the ground, panting for breath.

King Kai turns to him. "Goku, you know those weights you took off earlier? Put them back on."

Goku is flabbergasted. "But it's twice as hard to move with those things on!"

"Yes. But the planet the Saiyans are from has the same gravity as my planet. And they train with weights, too. You need all the strength you can get. From what I can tell, we have 130 days before the Saiyans arrive on Earth."

"I guess since I am a Saiyan, it won't be that weird." Goku puts his weights on.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan narrowly dodged an attack Piccolo threw at him. In the week and a half since Piccolo had started training him, Gohan had improved noticeably. He switched between his father's techniques and those Piccolo had taught him flawlessly, and had even started to develop a few combinations between the two. Add his training with his sword into equation, and Piccolo was hard pressed to keep Gohan away.

"Not bad, kid," said Piccolo, after dodging a few of Gohan's punches. He punched Gohan in the stomach, and knocked him down to the ground.

Gohan hopped up, leapt backwards, then leapt again with a kick aimed at Piccolo's head. Piccolo barely managed to get out of the way.

_The kid's getting pretty fast_, thought Piccolo. Taking advantage of Gohan's momentum, he grabbed him and threw him down, then blasted him with energy.

Gohan hopped up. He charged back at Piccolo, only this time he had his sword ready. Taking a swipe at Piccolo, he got a nick in on his mentor's shoulder. Piccolo turned and backhanded Gohan into a river.

Gohan pulled himself out. Piccolo came and flew down by him. "You did well, Gohan. Let's call it a day."

Gohan nodded, breathing heavily.

That night, the two were sitting around. Gohan was yawning pretty heavily. "You know, Mr. Piccolo, you're not as bad as my dad always said you were."

"Oh, really?" scoffed Piccolo. "I suppose you think I'm doing this training for your benefit. That's where you're wrong, kid." He walked away. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm not going to be so nice."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku looked around, trying to find where Bubbles had gone. In the three weeks since he had arrived at King Kai's, he had gotten much more used to the gravity.

Looking forward, he saw the monkey running directly away from him. Goku, knowing from experience how hopeless his situation was, turned directly around and began running _away_ from Bubbles.

Sure enough, he leapt forward, managing to grab the monkey as he came all across the planet.

"Very good Goku," said King Kai from where he was watching. "You're ready to begin Phase 2 of the training."

Goku approached King Kai. "What do I do?"

King Kai laughed to himself. "You'll see. Gregory!" A cricket came running over. "Gregory is the fastest runner around. Now, your job is to hit Gregory with this mallet." King Kai handed Goku a massive wooden mallet. When Goku took it, he nearly fell over.

Gregory took off running, Goku lugging the massive mallet after him.

_He's progressed much faster than I thought he would,_ thought King Kai. _He might even be able to master the Kaioken._

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Goku be able to complete King Kai's training? And how about the other warriors? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	7. Chapter 6: Final Preparations

Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z has never, is not, and will never be mine. All rights are in other people's hands.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 6: Final Preparations

Goku took a moment to catch a breather. It'd been two weeks since he started chasing Gregory. It'd gotten far easier to carry the mallet, but Gregory was way too fast for it to be easy.

Looking forward, Goku saw Gregory running. Suddenly, he gets an idea. Heaving the mallet, Goku throws it directly away from Gregory, then takes off after the cricket.

Gregory looks back and realizes that Goku is right on his tail. Goku gets directly alongside the cricket, then catches the mallet and finally manages to hit Gregory.

"Very good, Goku," said King Kai from his usual position. "Your progress is amazing. Now, you're ready to be trained by me personally. We only have 80 days before the Saiyans arrive, so we need every day we can get."

"Right," says Goku.

_I was right,_ thinks King Kai. _He's very skilled. I really think he can learn the Kaioken._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan launched a furious flurry of attacks at Piccolo. Piccolo managed to block most of them, but a few blows managed to get through.

_The kid's improvement is amazing,_ thought Piccolo. _I knew the kid had potential, but he's managed to surpass me in strength and speed._

Gohan launched a kick directly at Piccolo, making contact with his midsection. Piccolo shot backwards.

"_Masenko, ha!_" screamed Gohan, shooting the blast his mentor had taught him. Piccolo had no time to defend himself. He took the blast head on.

Piccolo stood up. This wasn't the first time Gohan had managed to land a serious blow. With the kid having practiced with his sword constantly, Piccolo had been forced to regrow a limb or two more than once since the boy had caught on.

"Gohan, come down here quick," said Piccolo.

"Are you alright, Piccolo?" asked Gohan, who actually thought of his mentor as a friend, despite being his dad's greatest enemy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You've done well, Gohan. You're powerful. You've done everything I've asked of you and more. But we only have a week until the Saiyans arrive, so I think we should start taking it a little easier so we can give ourselves time to recover."

"We only have a week?" asked Gohan, befuddled. _Where did the time go? We've been training so hard it seems like only yesterday we were fighting Raditz._

"Yeah, unfortunately. So we're going to give our bodies time to heal, to make sure we're in perfect condition for the fight."

"Right," said Gohan, nodding. "Piccolo, do you think we have a chance?"

"I do, kid. We're both far stronger than Raditz was. And, knowing your dad, he's been training harder than either of us."

"I hope so," said Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You have all progressed extremely well," said Kami to Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "I think, depending on how far Goku has come in his training, that we have a fighting chance to protect the Earth. But remember- we must not underestimate the Saiyans."

"Right, Kami," said Krillin. _Boy, I hope Goku's been training hard. If not, we don't stand a chance._

"I have taught you everything I can. You are as ready as I can make you."

"We appreciate everything you have done for us, Kami," said Tien. "We think we can hold of the Saiyans."

"I hope so," said Kami. "I truly do. But do not hold anything back against the Saiyans. They will destroy the Earth without hesitation. Do not let them. Do not let our training here be in vain."

"We'll make you proud, Kami," said Yamcha.

"I know you will. You should go down and train on Earth for a few days. Rest, and be ready. You are not alone in this fight. When the Saiyans arrive, meet up with Goku's son, Gohan, and Piccolo. Only united do you stand a chance."

"Thank you for everything, Kami" said Tien. The four took off into the sky and descended to Earth.

"Good luck, brave warriors," said Kami.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alright, Goku. I think you've got the hang of it!" said King Kai to his pupil. "Now, as a final test- catch Bubbles."

Bubbles took off, but Goku was too fast. He dived forward and grabbed the monkey.

"Not bad. That's a new record," said King Kai, looking down at a stopwatch. He tossed a mallet to Goku. "Now hit Gregory."

In half a second, Gregory was smarting from a blow on the head.

"Excellent. Now, put your hand on my back, and we'll contact your friends on Earth."

"Right."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Master Roshi was sitting in the bathroom, reading one of his magazines.

"_**Master Roshi, can you hear me?"**_ The old man practically jumped upon hearing Goku's voice from the bathroom.

"Goku, is that you?"

Outside, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar all hear Master Roshi talking. "Is he talking to himself?" asked Bulma.

"_**Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need you to wish me back right away."**_

"Alright. I'll get right on it."

Master Roshi rushed out of the bathroom and gathered the Dragon Balls. "It's time to wish Goku back."

They all gathered outside. "Arise, Shenron!" said Master Roshi.

The sky went black as a huge golden streak shot into it from the Dragon Balls. The streak took the form of a huge, curving dragon, and solidified into Shenron, the Dragon.

"I will grant you one wish," said the dragon, his voice booming over the island.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" yelled Oolong. "Shenron, can you destroy the Saiyans that are on their way to Earth for us?"

"That is beyond my power," said the dragon.

"Oh, darn. That would have made things so much easier."

"Shenron," said Master Roshi. "We wish for Son Goku to be brought back to life."

"Your wish is granted. Fare thee well." The dragon vanished in a golden flash, the seven Dragon Balls scattering across the world again, to wait for the next time.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Back at King Kai's planet, Goku and King Kai watch as his halo disappears. "All right! I'm alive!"

"Goku, I messed up," said King Kai guiltily. "The Saiyans are going to arrive in one day, but it'll take you two to get to the check-in station."

"I'm sure the others will be able to hold them off for that long," said Goku with his traditional smile. "In the mean time, I'll see you guys around. I better get going." Goku leaps off the planet and heads at a tremendous pace along Snake Way.

"I think he may be even stronger than you, King Kai," says Gregory the cricket.

King Kai got a little red in the face and screamed, "Yeah, but I'm still funnier than he is!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

The next day, it's a normal day for citizens of an ill-fated city. Suddenly, two space pods come crashing down, smashing into the city. Two Saiyans get out. One is large, bald, and muscular, wearing armor extremely similar to that of Raditz. The other is short, with flame-like hair. He, too, wears armor like Raditz, but with noting below the waist, gloves, and a blue body-suit beneath.

The taller warrior raises his fingers and sets off an explosion, destroying the city.

"Nice going, Nappa," says the shorter Saiyan. "One of the Dragon Balls might have been nearby."

"Sorry, Vegeta," says the taller Saiyan. "I was just having some fun."

"In any case, let's find the strongest power levels. They'll be the ones who killed Raditz." Vegeta hits a button on his scouter. "The two strongest power levels are together. Let's go." Both the Saiyans shoot into the air, rocketing towards the two power signatures.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will the Earth's defenders manage to hold the Saiyans off long enough for Goku to arrive? Or will his arrival be too late. Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I hold no rights to Dragon Ball Z or any of it's related properties. I am not making a profit from this work of fan fiction, and have no intention of doing so. So please, don't sue me.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 7:

The Battle Begins

"They're here, Gohan," said Piccolo, turning to face from where he sensed the Saiyans approaching. "Get ready. Take your weights off."

"Right," said Gohan. He removed the weights from underneath his gi, which was orange like his father's with a purple undershirt to represent Piccolo. The over shirt also had Piccolo's seal on both sides. Strapped to his back was his sword, which he always carried into battle.

Just then, they sensed another power approaching. Krillin landed moments later. "Hey guys. I guess they're here." _Wow. Gohan's holding back, and he's almost as strong as I am fully powered up. Guess he's been training hard._

Piccolo looked Krillin up and down. _Wow,_ thought Piccolo. _He's definitely been training hard. But will it be enough?_

"Yeah. They are." said Gohan. Turning to see where he was facing, they saw the two Saiyans approaching. All three of them could feel the power radiating off of them.

_Incredible!_ thought Piccolo. _After all our training, I can still tell we're outclassed. I hope Goku arrives soon._

"So," said the shorter of the Saiyans. "You must be the ones who killed Raditz. I should have known a Namekian would have been involved. And I'm guessing the boy is Kakarot's son."

"That's right," said Gohan defiantly.

Piccolo looked surprised. "I'm... an alien?" he asked. His mind was sent reeling from the revelation.

Nappa laughed. Clicking a button on his scouter, he said, "The Namek's at 1,817. The midget's at 1,234. And the kid's at 2,134."

"Don't trust that thing too much, Nappa," said Vegeta. "They showed that they can conceal their power level when they fought Raditz."

"You're right! Still, we can find out how powerful they really are."

"Let's find out now. Get out the Saibamen. There should be six of them left right now."

Nappa smiled. "You're too much. You really know how to party."

"Huh?" said Krillin, confused. "Saibamen?"

"I don't see any men," said Gohan, looking around.

Nappa got out six seeds. He planted them in the soil, and then poured some liquid on them. Within minutes, six small green creatures with red eyes had come out of the soil, running around like idiots.

The three warriors took up a defensive stance.

"Krillin!" yelled a voice from above. Looking up, they saw Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu dropping in.

"Hey guys," said Krillin. "Glad you could make it."

"Looks like the Saiyans brought some of their friends," said Tien, looking at the Saibamen.

"No, they grew them here," said Krillin, with a small smile.

"Who's the kid?" Tien had just noticed Gohan. "He must be Goku's son."

"Yeah. His name is Gohan. He was trained by Goku, but ever since Goku died, Piccolo's been training him."

"He's bold, like his father."

"Enough chatter," said Vegeta. "How about we make a contest of this? There's six Saibamen, and six of you. How about we have a little one-on-one competition. Make this a match worth watching."

"We'll take you all on at the same time," said Piccolo.

"Wait, Piccolo. Goku's not here yet. We can buy some more time if we do a one-on-one."

Piccolo turned and nodded. "You're right."

"I'll go first, then," said Tien. "I'm all warmed up." He stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance. The Saibaman charged at him. Tien dropped it with one blow then blasted it out of existence.

"An interesting performance." said Vegeta. "Your power has increased significantly since you fought Raditz. These Saibamen are just as strong as him." He turned to Nappa. "Now do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I do," said Nappa.

"I'll go next," said Gohan. "I'm ready."

Piccolo nodded his approval. "I know you are, kid."

Krillin and the others watched as Gohan stepped forward. Vegeta and Nappa looked him up and down.

"This shouldn't be much of a challenge," said Vegeta. "The kid's got Saiyan blood in his veins."

One of the Saibamen charged at Gohan. Gohan stepped out of the way, and faster than anyone could see, drew his sword and sliced through the Saibaman in one slash.

"So much for killing time," said Krillin.

"Great job, Gohan," said Yamcha. "Guess I'll go next."

A Saibaman charged down Yamcha. They phased out, moving faster than most people could see, but all the other warriors were watching them.

"Wow, look at Yamcha go," said Krillin.

Moments later, the Saibaman was lying on the ground, and Yamcha walking away, wiping his hands off. "Looks like we're out of your little guy's league."

Just then the Saibaman jumped up and latched onto Yamcha. "Hey! Get off of me!" The Saibaman detonated itself, taking both it and Yamcha out of the fight.

"NO!" yelled Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan. Piccolo simply stared at the underhanded tactics. "He had no way to defend himself."

Vegeta smiled.

"That's it!" yelled Piccolo. "We need to finish this now." Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan all charged in. Gohan sliced through one of the Saibamen. Krillin blasted another out of existence. Piccolo punched through a third. Gohan then doubled around and removed the head from the fourth and final one.

"Most impressive," said Vegeta. "You've eliminated the Saibamen without even breaking a sweat. But we're much stronger than they are."

"I'll take care of them all myself," said Nappa.

"Very well. Just don't kill the Namek. We need him to tell us where the Dragon Balls are."

"Alright, you rodents," said Nappa, turning to face the five remaining warriors. "I guess I should show you my real power."

Nappa began to power up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Krillin as small objects nearby started to raise into the air. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"We've got to try," said Piccolo. "We all need to attack together. That's our only chance. Alright, let's power up."

All the five remaining warriors powered up to their full power levels. Vegeta clicked a button on his scouter. "Three-eyes is at 2,751. The clown's at 921. Baldy over there's at 2,831. The Namek's at 3,643. And the kid's at 3,976. Unfortunately, Nappa's power level is 6,000."

_Gohan's still holding back some,_ thought Piccolo. _Well, it does pay to have a surprise waiting for them._

Nappa walked forward. "Now, who shall I take on first?" He looked all of the warriors up and down. "I guess I'll go with you, three eyes."

Nappa charged at Tien, who barely managed to block the blow Nappa sent. Pulling his arm back, it was surging with electricity and singed a little bit. Nappa leapt into the air and brought his arm down on Tien, cutting one of Tien's arms off.

Tien fell to the ground.

"Tien!" yelled Krillin, running across the battlefield to Tien.

"Filthy rodent!" yelled Nappa, launching a blast at Krillin. When the resulting smoke cleared, Krillin had managed to evade it, but Chiaotzu had vanished.

"Oh no!" said Krillin, looking around. "Chiaotzu must have gotten hit!"

"My aim was a little off," said Nappa.

"Nappa! You're being careless!" yelled Vegeta.

Chiaotzu had flown up behind Nappa, and darted down, latching onto his back. Within moments, he'd blown himself up, enveloping Nappa in the explosion.

"Chiaotzu!" yelled Tien, mourning his lost friend.

"You see, kid," said Piccolo to Gohan. "Size is no indicator of strength."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "Wait- look!"

The smoke from Chiaotzu's kamikaze attack was clearing. In the middle of it was Nappa- completely unharmed.

"They almost got you with that one, Nappa," said Vegeta.

Tien got up. "I'm ready to fight now!" He was furious that his friend's last action had no effect. Tien launched a massive assault at Nappa.

"I can't take it anymore!" shouted Krillin. "I'm going to help Tien!"

"Wait, Krillin!" shouted Gohan. "We need a plan."

"I have one," said Piccolo. "Soon, the Saiyan will have an unguarded moment. That's when we attack."

"An excellent plan," said a voice from behind them. It was Vegeta. "Nappa's too strong to fight head on."

All three were staring at Vegeta. "Don't take your eyes off Nappa," said Vegeta, grinning. "You'll miss your opportunity."

"Big-shot, huh?" said Piccolo. "You just wait until Goku gets here."

"Goku, huh?" said Vegeta, curious. "Is he very strong?"

Piccolo smirked. "You just wait and see."

"There!" yelled Gohan, who had been watching the fight. Nappa was hovering in the air over Tien.

They heard him yelling, "Now I'm going to give you a one way trip to another dimension!"

"Gohan, come with me!" yelled Piccolo. He and Gohan darted towards Nappa.

Nappa was charging at Tien. Piccolo darted from the side and smashed Nappa towards Gohan, who hit him towards Krillin. "Krillin, now!" yelled Piccolo.

"_Kamehame-HA!_" yelled Krillin, shooting the beam directly at Nappa. Nappa managed to raise his arms and block the blow from damaging him too much.

"That was a pretty nice try," said Nappa once he'd landed. He walked over to where Tien was lying and stomped on his head, killing him. "But I'm too powerful for you."

Suddenly, out of nowhere Gohan came shooting from the side and smashed his foot into his head, knocking Nappa down.

Vegeta was intrigued. _I wonder if that kid was holding back earlier._ Clicking a button on his scouter, he saw Gohan's power level had risen to 4,821.

"Nappa, be careful. This kid's more powerful than we thought."

"Why you little runt!" said Nappa, furious. "I'm going to pound you into the next dimension!"

"I'd like to see you try," said Gohan. He was brimming over with anger at not being able to save Tien. He drew his sword from his back and launched himself at Nappa again.

Nappa dodged Gohan and grabbed his wrist, forcing the sword from Gohan's grip. Gohan turned around and kicked Nappa in the face, knocking him backwards. Gohan launched himself into the air.

"_Masenko-HA!_" The blast launched itself directly at Nappa, who simply knocked it back towards Gohan. Gohan barely managed to dodge, but Nappa was there within seconds, and punched Gohan in the stomach, grabbed him, then threw him to the ground.

_I've got to help Gohan_ thought Krillin. "_Destructo Disk!_" yelled Krillin, launching his attack at Nappa. Nappa made to deflect it.

"Don't touch it, Nappa!" yelled Vegeta. Nappa dodged out of the way, and the disk smashed into a mountain, slicing the top off.

"Not bad, baldie."

Krillin fell to the ground after his attack failed. "Goku!" he screamed to nobody in particular. "I wish you were here! We need you!"

"Tell me," said Vegeta, getting an idea. "Is this Goku the one we call Kakarot?"

"That's right," said Gohan, getting up. "He's my dad, and he's more powerful than you."

"Interesting," said Vegeta. "Nappa! Stand down."

"Why, Vegeta?" asked Nappa. "I was just having fun."

"We'll wait for Kakarot to arrive," said Vegeta. "But in three hours, regardless of if Kakarot's here or not, we'll resume the battle, and this time I'll be fighting too."

Nappa nodded. "Alright."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_In an unexpected turn of events, the Earth's heroes have been given a break from the action. But will Goku manage to arrive before the three hours are up, or will he still be too late to save his friends? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	9. Chapter 8: Goku Returns

Authors Responses:

btstfn: Yeah, I kind of rushed these earlier chapters, wanting to get past them into the parts I really wrote this for- Frieza, namely. Those were the episodes I have in my possession (or my roomate's possession and have access to... take your pick of phrasings), and the ones I could go into deep _deep_ detail on. I promise, by the time that purple warrior rolls around, things will have picked up in detail, quantity, and quality. Oh, and, uh... I would tell you Saiyaman doesn't exist, but that may or may not be spoiling the storyline! I vow to you, if/when he did/does show up, he's not the Saiyaman from the series. (He would have)/(He's) changed just as much as Gohan has. And I also vow to you if/when he did/does show up, it (would be)/is for a good reason. Besides, what's wrong with Saiyaman? (Besides the fact that he represents everything I hate about Adult Gohan.) He's comedic **gold!** (note the bold... never forget the bold.)

On a more positive note, I think I did rather well for not giving _too_ much away. I swear, if anyone of you told me the exact storyline that my story was going to follow (plot twists and all) I'd kill you. Not really.

Anyway... onto the story (packing Gohan with** OVER 9000 PERCENT **(sorry, couldn't help myself) more awesome-ness than the original (that's alot of awesome!)). But first, a word from our usual sponsor, the **Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. I do own your soul... wait, no, I don't own that either? Dang.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 8: Goku's Return

"So, what are we going to do if Goku doesn't show up in time?" asks Krillin.

"We make a plan," said Piccolo.

"Do you have an idea, Piccolo?" asked Gohan. He was a little bruised and had a few open cuts, but was otherwise relatively unharmed.

"That other Saiyan, Raditz, couldn't move whenever somebody grabbed his tail," said Piccolo. "So, when the three hours are up, we each have to do our part. Gohan, you're the strongest, so you charge him head on."

"What will that do?" asked Gohan, a little confused.

"While you charge him head on, I'll sneak around and grab his tail. Then, Krillin, you hit him with everything you've got. That should bring him down."

Vegeta was watching them closely. An hour had passed since he'd decided to wait, and Nappa had gone off to entertain himself. Patience had never been Nappa's strong suit.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"There it is!" shouted Goku, spotting the check-in station up ahead.

"Goku! Take my hand!" yelled Kami from where he was waiting. Goku grabbed on, and they vanished.

"I guess he made it to King Kai's after all," said King Yemma.

Back at the Lookout, Goku and Kami arrived. "Thank's Kami, but I gotta go!" yelled Goku, jumping off the side of the Lookout.

On the way down, Goku passed by Korin's tower. "Hey, Korin! Got any Sensu beans?"

"Here are my last two!" yelled the cat, throwing the beans to Goku.

"Thanks, Korin! Flying Nimbus!" The yellow cloud Goku used for transportation shot out of the sky. Goku got on it, and sensed the battlefield.

_I can only feel five power levels left,_ thought Goku. _Two are incredibly powerful. That must be the Saiyans. I'm guessing two of the others are Gohan and Piccolo, and the third one is one of the others. I better hurry._ He threw one of the two Sensu beans into his mouth, the long journey down Snake Way having drained him. He knew he'd need to be at his best.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Nappa came down for a landing. "Has it been three hours yet, Vegeta?" he asked.

Vegeta checked his scouter. "Yes, it has." Getting up, he turned to Gohan and the others. "It's been three hours, and there's no sign of Kakarot. Our fight is going to resume."

Nappa moved forward. "This time, none of you are going to live," said Nappa, positively grinning with delight.

"Alright, you two, remember the plan," said Piccolo.

"Right," said the other two.

"Alright, let's DO IT!"

Gohan shot forward and charged directly at Nappa. At the last moment, he shot a blast directly downward and propelled himself into the air. Piccolo moved behind Nappa and managed to grab his tail. "NOW, KRILLIN!"

"_DESTRUCTO DISK!_" yelled Krillin, sending another disk of energy at Nappa. Nappa simply punched Piccolo off and moved out of the way.

"What- how?" asked Piccolo.

From where he was watching, Vegeta laughed at the dumbfounded look on the three's faces. "That tactic may have worked against Raditz, but Nappa and I have evolved beyond that particular weakness."

Nappa sent a powerful blast of energy at Krillin, knocking him down and draining most of his remaining strength. But as he moved forward to finish Krillin off, Gohan comes flying out of nowhere and kicks Nappa in the face, sending him flying into a mountain.

Nappa climbs out. "YOU LITTLE RODENT! HOW DARE YOU!" Nappa kicked Gohan in the face, sending him flying into a different mountain. "SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?"

Piccolo is staring in horror, wondering what to do. Just then he senses something. "I sense an incredible power! It must be Goku!"

"It is," says Gohan, climbing out. "It's my daddy! He's here!"

"You little imps are just bluffing," said Nappa.

Vegeta, however, was not so convinced. He clicked a button on his scouter. Seconds later, a reading poped up. "Nappa, finish them off quickly. I'm getting a reading of a power level of 5,000 coming this way. And these fools can suppress their power, so it may be even higher than that."

"Right, Vegeta," said Nappa. "I'll deal with the kid first." Charging up a powerful blast, he sent it right at Gohan.

Just as Gohan thought it was all over, Piccolo leaps out of nowhere and takes the full brunt of the blast.

"PICCOLO!" screamed Gohan, watching his mentor take a shot there was no possibility of surviving.

Filled with a rage beyond his control, he charged full on at Nappa, who launched another equally powerful blast at Gohan.

Nappa, thinking he had won, was shocked when the blast missed. Looking around for his target, he saw Gohan on top of a yellow cloud.

"It's Nimbus!" said Gohan, in awe. "But that means..."

Vegeta looked directly upwards, and saw Goku floating there in the sky. "It's Kakarot!"

Nappa looked up. "It is him."

Goku descended. Walking over to Krillin and rolled him over. "Hey, Krillin. You ok?"

"G-Goku," Krillin coughed out. "Glad you made it."

"Daddy!" yelled Gohan, running over to where his father and Krillin were.

"Hey, Gohan," said Goku, smiling at his son. Pulling out the remaining Sensu bean, he broke it in half and gave one half to each Gohan and Krillin. "Here, eat this."

"But Goku!" protested Krillin. "You might need it."

"I took one earlier. I'm fine."

After they'd each eaten their half of the Sensu bean, both Gohan and Krillin were healed of most of their injuries. "I feel stronger than ever!" said Gohan.

"I see both of you have been training hard," said Goku. "You're both extremely strong. Now, let me take care of business."

"B-but Goku!" sputtered Krillin. "We gave that big guy everything we had and it still wasn't enough! You need our help!"

"Just watch me and then say that," said Goku.

"So, it's the almighty Kakarot," said Nappa. "You're a fool if you think you can beat me."

Goku simply smiled and began to power up. Rocks nearby began levitating into the air, and the ground started shaking.

"His power level... it's over 8,000," said Vegeta in disbelief. "No.. wait, now it's over nine!"

"Vegeta!" said Nappa. "What does the scouter say about his power level?"

Vegeta took his scouter off and held it in one hand. "It's over 9000!" he screamed, crushing his scouter in disbelief.

"WHAT!? 9000! There's no way that can be right!"

"I think it is," said Goku. "After all, I have been trained in the art of the Kaioken."

"What?" said Vegeta, not understanding. "Kaioken?"

"It doesn't matter what you've been trained in," said Nappa. "I'm still going to wipe the floor with you."

Goku simply moved forward faster than Nappa could react and kicked him in the head, sending him flying. Nappa got up, furious.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Nappa screamed, blinded by rage. Charging forward, he launched punch after punch and kick after kick at Goku, who dodged every single blow. Finally, he punched Nappa in the stomach, hard. "That one was for Chiaotzu."

Nappa collapsed to the ground in pain. Goku kicked him in the side, sending him flying again. "That one was for Yamcha."

Nappa flew up into the air and sent a beam at Goku. Goku easily deflected it, then moved forward before Nappa could launch another one, and knocked him towards the ground. "That was for Tien." Moving faster than Nappa could even fall, Goku got below him and kicked him into a mountain. "And that one was for Piccolo."

Nappa climbed out of the rubble, furious. "I'm going to slaughter you! When I'm done, there won't be anything left!"

"Nappa!" barked Vegeta. "Calm down. You need to keep your cool, or else you'll lose the battle."

"But he-"

"Never mind, Nappa. I've realized you're too weak to finish him off yourself. Stand down. I'll finish him off."

Nappa sighed. He knew Vegeta was right. "Fine." He saw Gohan and Krillin still watching the battle. _At least I get to deal with the other two._ He flew at Gohan and Krillin.

_I'll never catch him in time,_ thought Goku. "Kaioken!" A red aura shot around Goku, who then passed Nappa, punched him in the back. Nappa dropped to the ground like a rock.

Goku walked over to Nappa, picked him up, and threw him by Vegeta. "You may want to take him off planet for some help. He's hurt pretty bad."

"Vegeta... help me," groaned Nappa.

"Goku, that was amazing!" yelled Krillin. "How did you do that?"

"It's a technique I learned called the Kaioken," said Goku. "It increases my speed and strength."

"Why didn't you just use it earlier?"

"Because there's always the risk in this realm that my body could be ripped to shreds by the power."

"You mean it could kill you?" Krillin was in awe.

"If it wasn't done right, yeah. But I've had extensive training in it."

Vegeta bent down and grabbed Nappa's hand.

"Thanks... Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed. "No problem." He then threw Nappa into the air and sent a massive energy blast, killing him instantly.

"He just killed his own partner!" yelled Krillin, completely shocked.

"Guys, I want you to leave here immediately," said Goku. "Head back to Master Roshi's."

"But I can't leave!" protested Gohan.

"Gohan, your dad's right. He and the other guy are in a completely different league than us. Vegeta could even use one of us against your dad if he threatened to hurt us."

"Alright," said Gohan. "But after this, we'll start training again, right daddy?"

Goku smiled and rubbed Gohan's hair. "Right. I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, Goku," said Krillin. "Don't try grabbing his tail. We tried that already. It didn't work."

Goku was rather surprised. "Well, thanks for the tip, Krillin. Now, get going."

Krillin and Gohan set off. Goku landed and turned to face Vegeta. "I know of a much better place to fight than this one. Follow me."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Goku manage to defeat Vegeta? The fate of the entire world rests upon the shoulders of Goku. Will he succeed? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	10. Chapter 9: Saiyan vs Saiyan

Please Read and Review. I may have cookies for you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to DBZ, DBGT. I make no money from the writing of this work of fiction.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 9: Saiyan vs. Saiyan

"How much further is it?" said Vegeta to Goku.

_This should be far enough_. "We're here." The two Saiyans descended.

"Well then, Kakarot, shall we begin?" Vegeta began powering up.

_His strength is incredible_, thought Goku. _It'll take everything I have to win this one._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan to Krillin. "It feels like Vegeta just got a whole lot stronger."

"Yeah, I know," said Krillin. "But us going back there will just hurt your dad. We'd better keep going."

Gohan reluctantly agreed.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta finished powering up. Then, he charged at Goku, who didn't have time to react before Vegeta head butt him downwards, then came flying down, elbowing Goku in the stomach. Goku landed on a cliff. Looking around, he couldn't see Vegeta anywhere.

"What's the matter, can't find me?" said Vegeta, kicking Goku in the back.

Rolling with the blow, Goku landed on top of a different cliff. Looking up, he saw Vegeta throw an energy blast at him.

"_Kaioken, x2!_" Goku launched himself upwards, managing to avoid the blast. Vegeta sent a second blast, which Goku barely managed to dodge.

"Not bad!" yelled Vegeta, laughing. Goku came down and landed on a cliff.

_This guy's too much,_ thought Goku. _If a double Kaioken won't work I guess I'll try a triple. Sorry, King Kai, but I don't see any other way._

"What's the matter, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "You don't seem too eager to continue."

"Don't mind me," said Goku. "Feel free to lead off any time."

"I'll give you one last chance. Join me, or perish."

_Alright, I'll try the triple Kaioken attack. I hope my body can take it._

"I keep forgetting that you're an earthling now! You don't even have a tail, do you?" Vegeta laughed. "Why did you let them operate on you? What did they do, get you while you were sleeping? Now I see why you have no desire to join me on the hunt. If we still had a home planet, you'd be a laughingstock there."

_Alright, I'm ready_, thought Goku. _Please hold together, body_.

"_Triple Kaioken!_" Goku's power shot through the roof.

Goku charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta had no time to react as Goku punched him in the face, darted around, kicks him into the sky. A few punches and kicks later, Vegeta digs himself out from a pile of rubble. Vegeta darts at Goku, who goes behind him and knocks him forwards. Vegeta charges energy into his fist, but Goku punches him in the stomach. Goku then threw Vegeta into the sky.

"YOU'RE FINISHED, KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta. "I don't need this stinking planet! I'll just use my Gallic Gun and blow the WHOLE THING UP!" Vegeta begins charging himself in a violet aura. "Dodge this next one if you can, Kakarot! But even if I miss this whole planet's going up in smoke!"

"That's not fair!" yelled Goku.

"Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot," laughed Vegeta.

"_Triple Kaioken Attack!_" yelled Goku again. "_Ka-me-ha-me..._"

"Let's see what you've got, Kakarot! _Gallic Gun, FIRE!_" The massive purple beam shoots straight at Goku.

"_HA!_" yelled Goku, sending a blue beam to meet the purple beam. Neither beam can gain any ground on the other, though.

_I have no choice,_ thought Goku. "_Kaioken Attack, Times FOUR!_" The massive upswing in power pushed the Gallic Gun back. It hit Vegeta, propelling him backwards.

"Goku, you did it!" shouted Yajirobe from where he had been hiding nearby.

"No, that beam isn't enough," said Goku. "He'll be back."

When Goku turned around, Yajirobe was nowhere to be seen again.

"Oh great. Here we go again," said Goku as he sensed Vegeta returning.

Vegeta landed. "I've realized that someone conveniently removed your tail." He charged up a ball of energy in his hand. "And it's even more ironic, because it was your father who developed this next technique. He was an average fighter, but he was a brilliant scientist. Who else could have possibly devised a method of simulating perfect full moon light?"

Vegeta threw the ball into the air. "Let there be LIGHT!" The ball exploded, creating a massive orb of energy overlooking the battlefield. Within moments, Vegeta had begun to transform. Brown fur sprouted all over his body, his eyes turned red, his face became ape-like, and he had grown to a massive size.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and Krillin turned around when they felt Vegeta's power soar. They both saw the fake moon Vegeta had created.

"What is that?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"I feel Vegeta's gotten even stronger than before. I think my dad might need our help." Gohan shot off towards the battlefield. Hesitating, Krillin did the same a few moments later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Good-bye, Kakarot, it's been fun."

Vegeta launched a huge fist directly at Goku, who jumped out of the way.

"Guess what, Kakarot," said Vegeta in a low, rasping ape voice. "I'm having you for lunch." Goku hopped away from Vegeta, who kept chasing him.

_Man, he's fast_ thought Goku. Just then, he remembered something.

"_You fool! You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon!"_

"_Don't go outside at the full moon, Goku. There's an evil monster out there."_

"It was me all along," said Goku to himself. "I stepped on my grandfather and destroyed the Martial Arts stadium." He looked up at the giant ape. "I'll never beat him head on. I only have one chance- the Spirit Bomb." He flew up towards Vegeta's face.

"Are you tired of running away, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, grinning. Goku simply raised his hands to his forehead.

"_Solar _Flare!" Goku hammered Vegeta with exceedingly bright light.

"Agh! I can't see!" Vegeta held his hands up to his eyes. "What have you done to me, Kakarot?"

Goku flew as far away as he could. Raising his hands, he began to pull energy from all living things on Earth, condensing it into a ball of energy over his head. _I don't know if that'll buy me enough time,_ thought Goku. _But it'll have to do._

As Vegeta writhed in frustration, the Spirit Bomb grew larger and larger. Finally, it was almost ready.

Vegeta's eyes cleared, and he spotted Goku. "What is that?" he asked to himself. Opening his mouth, he shot a beam at Goku, which hit, knocking him from his feet. As a result, Goku dropped the Spirit Bomb.

Goku sat up from where he'd been blasted down. "Didn't expect that," he said to himself.

Vegeta walked over. "Alright, you stubborn pest. I've had enough of your childish antics. Prepare yourself."

Goku struggled to get up. "Wow, my body feels so weak I can barely stay on my feet. I guess I must have used up all power power trying to draw in that energy."

Vegeta kept walking. "I'll squash you like a pancake. And I like my pancakes very flat." Raising up his foot, he brought it down. Goku managed to hop in the way, then hopped into the air. Vegeta simply backhanded him into a cliff. He then took advantage of Goku being too weak to get up by stomping on his legs, breaking both of them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin and Gohan were still on their way to help Goku out.

"It feels like someone's power is starting to fade," said Krillin.

"Yeah, my daddy's," said Gohan, focused only on getting there in time to help.

"We're almost there," said Krillin.

"The sky is so bright, Krillin."

"Yeah, it's way too bright for morning, so it must be that weird light ball up ahead."

Just then, they sighted Oozaru Vegeta.

"What in the world is THAT?" asked Gohan.

"GOHAN! WAIT! BETTER NOT GO NEAR THAT THING!" yelled Krillin, remembering how Saiyans transformed.

"But... what IS it?"

"Let's get down here and hide!" Descending for a landing, the two began running towards Vegeta. "It looks like Goku's been beaten up pretty bad."

"We have to hurry, Krillin!"

Just then, Yajirobe jumped out from behind a rock. "Do you bird brains know just how strong that monster is?" he asked the two. "It would be foolish to attack him because he can't be beaten!"

"But cut off his tail," said Krillin, " and he'll change back into the runt he was!"

"I'll go distract him," said Gohan. "Krillin, you cut off his tail when he's not expecting it."

"Right."

Gohan darted forward, circling around Vegeta. Vegeta was completely intent on crushing Goku, who he had since picked up.

Vegeta heard a slight crumbling. "Who's there?"

Gohan hopped directly into his line of sight. "I am. Put my dad down right now. I mean it."

Behind Vegeta, Krillin had readied a Destructo Disk. He threw it directly at Vegeta's tail. Vegeta simply jumped, avoiding the disk.

"How did he know?" asked Krillin, completely bewildered.

Vegeta turned to face him slightly. "See these big ears? That's how I knew. We Oozaru are very sensitive creatures. I could hear a pin drop-AGH!"

Just then, Vegeta felt his tail fall away, completely cut off. Gohan had taken advantage of the distraction, drawn his sword, and cut the tail off.

As soon as Vegeta was back to his normal self, he turned to face Gohan. "I'm going to KILL you for that one, kid!" Charging at Gohan, he was a bit surprised when the half-Saiyan jumped out of the way and launched a kick directly at his back. Vegeta dodged the blow, then punched Gohan in the face, knocking him backwards.

Krillin came flying out of nowhere, but Vegeta simply kicked him into a mountain. He then turned back to Gohan, kicking him over to where Goku lay.

"Gohan," said Goku, awake from the beating he'd received earlier. "I'm too hurt, so you're going to have to take care of him on our behalf. You're strong enough to do it. Piccolo trained you well this last year."

"I'll try, daddy, but I don't know how well I can do," said Gohan, recovering.

Just then, Vegeta came shooting out of nowhere, kneeing Goku in the stomach. "Being a fiend is like being a photographer. You have to wait for the right moment."

Gohan climbed to his feet and launched at Vegeta. While the two were fighting, Goku called Krillin over by him. "Krillin, I have some energy I need to give you."

"No offense, Goku," said Krillin, "but you don't look like you have any energy to spare."

"Thanks, I needed that. No, I gathered it earlier. Most of it got away, but it should be enough." Holding out his hand, he said, "Grab hold. Take it."

"But are you sure I can handle it?" He took Goku's arm. Goku focused and transferred the remaining energy from the spirit bomb to Krillin. "What do I do with it, Goku?"

"Turn your palm up and use your willpower to concentrate it and form it into a ball."

After a few moments of concentration, the energy formed into a ball over Krillin's hand.

"Excellent. Now, just throw it at Vegeta when the time is right. You'll know when to do it."

Krillin turned to watch the fight between Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was still putting up a somewhat decent fight, but the tables had turned against him.

As Gohan was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, Vegeta walked up. "It's been fun, kid, but I'm tired of these games."

_NOW!_ thought Krillin, feeling the perfect moment. He threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta's attention was completely on Gohan, and he didn't notice the Spirit Bomb until it was smashing into his back. It took him with it up into the air.

"We did it!" shouted Krillen!

"Yeah, we did it!" Gohan was celebrating.

Yajirobe crawled forward out of hiding. "You guys did it!"

Krillin and Gohan ran over to Goku. "We did it! He took a direct hit from the Spirit Bomb!"

"Good job, guys."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Goku," said Krillin.

"Well, this old body is a little sore."

"Yeah," said Gohan, glad that his father was still alive.

"But I gotta admit, I have seen you look better," said Krillin.

"Maybe so, but it could be a lot worse," said Goku.

"Yeah, you could be that alien."

Just then, Goku sighted something. Looking up, the others saw it too.

"What in the world?" asked Gohan.

The object turned out to be Vegeta, unconscious, falling to Earth.

"But it can't be!" said Gohan, shocked.

"Maybe he's harmless now," said Krillin hopefully.

Yajirobe walked out from where he had been watching the fight. "Now I can claim my prize."

Krillin went over to inspect Vegeta. "He looks finished, all right. I guess that blast really did him in. Good thing, cause he was bad to the core. Now Earth won't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

Suddenly, one of Vegeta's eyes opened. "Who's face is ugly?!?"

The three screamed in shock.

Vegeta climbed to his feet. "I have to give you earthlings credit. But it's really too bad that your very best still isn't good enough." Krillin backed away. "It's going to be my greatest pleasure wiping you and your worthless friends off the face of this planet." Vegeta punched Krillin away. "When I finish with you weaklings here, I will be free to begin my destruction of all of the earth."

Vegeta began walking towards Goku and Gohan. "What a bunch of jerks. Because of them I had to use up almost all of my energy!"

"Dad, he's coming over here," said Gohan, afraid of Vegeta.

"Yeah, but you can do it."

"Right, Dad." Gohan positioned himself between his father and Vegeta. "I won't let you hurt anybody anymore."

Vegeta simply let off a colossal burst of energy, blowing everybody near him backwards. "Is that enough for you? You want some more?"

Vegeta flew over to where Gohan lay, unconscious. Looking the child over, he received a shock when he noticed that Gohan's tail had grown back. Looking into the sky, he realized that the fake moon still shone in the sky. "Time to smell the coffee, kid," he said as he started to charge up an energy attack.

"BANZAI!" yelled a voice from behind Vegeta. Turning around, he saw Yajirobe charging at him, sword drawn. He slashed Vegeta in the back.

"You- you almost cut through my armor!" said Vegeta as he collapsed. Yajirobe began laughing.

"I WON! I WON! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! Took him down. Don't you understand, it's not possible to win over the great Yajirobe."

Vegeta climbed to his feet. "What were you saying?" he asked Yajirobe, a look of pure anger in his eye.

Meanwhile, Gohan fell off the rock.

"_**Gohan,"**_ said Goku, telepathically speaking to Gohan. _**"Look at the power ball in the sky."**_

Gohan stared up at it.

Vegeta, suddenly remembering Gohan's tail, turned around. "NO! I'VE GOT TO STOP HIM BEFORE-" But it was too late. Gohan had begun transforming into an Oozaru. When the transformation was complete, Gohan went on a rampage, destroying everything around him.

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku. Gohan froze, recognizing his father's voice. "STOP!"

"GET THE OTHER GUY!" yelled Krillin. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Gohan turned his attention to Vegeta, who immediately began running, trying to maneuver around Gohan to get a shot at his tail. As Gohan launched himself at the Saiyan, Vegeta launched a disk of energy, managing to cut the tail.

But as Gohan began transforming back, Vegeta realized that Gohan was still going to be large enough to crush him. There was nothing he could do to stop it, as Gohan landed directly on top of him.

Vegeta reached inside his armor and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A few moments later, his space pod arrived, and Vegeta began crawling towards it.

Krillin crawled over from where he was. Picking up Gohan's sword from where it was laying nearby, he raised it. When Vegeta realized that Krillin was about to kill him, his expression became one of horror.

"_**No, Krillin."**_

"That you, Goku?" asked Krillin, confused because of the telepathy.

"_**Yeah, it's me. Don't do it. Show him we're made of better stuff than he is."**_

Krillin struggled for a moment, his emotions against his friendship for Goku. Finally, he dropped the sword.

Vegeta snickered. "You shouldn't have been so soft on me when I was down. Now I'll be back and make you pay." The space pod sealed up, and Vegeta blasted off.

Krillin walked over to Gohan. Picking him up, he carried him over to Goku. "Your son's a warrior, just like you, Goku."

Goku smiled. "Yeah. I'm proud of him."

Just then, an aircar shot by overhead. "Ahoy down there!" yelled Master Roshi. "You guys all right?"

The defenders of Earth simply smiled, glad the fight was over with.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Through the valiant effort of Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, and a little help from Yajirobe, it appears the threat to earth is over- for now. Join us in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	11. Chapter 10: Departure for Namek

Author's Responses:

btstfn: (salutes) I mostly let my readers know their voices are heard... mostly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 10: Departure for Namek

"I'm just glad you're going to be all right" said Chi-Chi to Goku, who was in a full unit. "But after you get out of this, you're taking a month off of training."

"Chi-Chi, I need to be ready in case Vegeta comes back," says Goku.

"I'll train with you, dad," said Gohan from his bed. All he had was a few bandages.

"Oh no you won't, mister," said Chi-Chi, rounding on her son. "You've got a lot of studying to do."

"You guys!" shouted Krillin. "I've just remembered! We have a way to bring the others back!"

"Really?" asked Goku, nearly breaking his bed from excitement. "How?"

"Well, Vegeta said that Piccolo was from a planet called Namek. So, maybe if we go to Namek, they'll have a set of Dragon Balls we can use!"

"Yeah!" said Gohan, getting up. "We can bring Piccolo and the others back!"

"Wait a minute, guys," said Bulma. "We don't even know where this planet is, let alone if it still exists."

"I know just the guy we can ask for that," said Goku. _**"King Kai, can you hear me?"**_

"_**So, you're looking for the planet Namek, eh?"**_ said the voice of King Kai in their heads. _**"Well, it just so happens the planet is still around- and about 100 people still live there!"**_

"That's great and all, but how exactly are we supposed to get there?" asked Bulma. "It would take over 4,000 years in one of our space ships."

"We could modify a Saiyan Space Pod!" said Krillin.

"I thought Vegeta left in the only one."

"No, it only fits one person, so the big guy must have had his own. But you know the remote I had earlier? That's what Vegeta used to bring his to him!"

"I'm glad I still have it," said Bulma, pulling it out from one of her pockets. "Now, let's just try to call it."

Looking at the TV, they saw the Saiyan Space Pod happened to be shown on TV at that exact moment, locked away very tight. Bulma pressed a button, but instead of coming to them, the pod simply exploded.

"Whoops," said Bulma. "Darn. I must have hit the self-destruct button by mistake!"

"Well, I guess we gotta figure out another way to get to Namek," said Krillin, disappointed.

"I may have a way," said a voice from the window. Looking outside, there was Mr. Popo, sitting on a magic carpet.

"Mr. Popo!" said Krillin. "You have another way for us to get to Namek?"

"I might. I may have found the spaceship Kami used to get here, so long ago."

"How are we supposed to know if it still works?" asked Bulma, a little annoyed.

"That's why I need one of you to come with me," said Mr. Popo.

"I'll go," said Gohan, but at a glare from Chi-Chi, he laid back down.

"The only person who really needs to go is Bulma," said Krillin. "She's the only one who'll be able to tell if it's operational or not."

"Fine," said Bulma, seeing no way out of it. She climbed out and got on the magic carpet. "Let's go, Mr. Popo."

-DBZ: SGTW-

A few hours later, the hospital telephone rang. Krillin picked it up.

"Krillin, it worked! We got the space ship up and running. You won't believe it, but we saw Jupiter!"

"Uh, Bulma?" asked Krillin, a little concerned. "Are you feeling all right?"

"YES I AM FEELING ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE RUNT! You may not believe me, but the spaceship flew! So get your little rear end ready for Namek."

Krillin set the phone down. Turning to the others, he said, "Well, I guess Bulma and Mr. Popo found the ship. They're getting it ready for use right now."

"Awesome!" said Gohan, excited. "I can't wait to go into space!"

"Who said you're going into space?" asked Chi-Chi, furious. "You are not going out into space! You need to catch up on your studying, young man!"

"Relax, Chi-Chi," said Goku. "He's one our strongest fighters. They'll need him."

"Chi-Chi," said Master Roshi from where he was sitting. "It may be hard to accept, but your son Gohan has gotten caught up in the protection of Earth, just like his father did so many years ago. Your son is one of the strongest people on the planet. He is Goku's son, after all."

"I need to go, mom," said Gohan. "I owe it to Mr. Piccolo."

Chi-Chi finally bowed her head in defeat.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow, I hope I can remember my Namek," said Bulma. They were at Master Roshi's island, waiting to leave.

"You did kind of learn it in a hurry," said Krillin.

"I'll be just fine, Krillin. It's you I'm worried about. You just better be ready."

Just then, an air car pulled up. Chi-Chi and Ox King got out, shortly followed by Gohan. Gohan was dressed in a little suit with a bow tie that made the others drop to the ground when they saw him.

"Hey, Gohan," teased Krillin. "Looking real sharp."

"I wanted him to let me style his hair," said Chi-Chi, a little annoyed, "but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to give him the cutest bowl-cut, too."

_Thank Kami_, thought Krillin to himself. "Well, let's get your stuff on board."

They loaded up all of Gohan's stuff. "Good-bye, Gohan!" yelled Chi-Chi as the hatch sealed. "Be careful!"

The moment the hatch was sealed, Gohan was taking off his suit. Grabbing an orange gi with purple weighted undershirt, purple weighted wristbands, and pure black boots, he put them on instead. Then, completing his look, he strapped his sword to his back.

"Now that's sharp!" said Krillin.

"Yeah," said Gohan. "According to Piccolo, the symbols are his. The orange represents my dad, and the purple Piccolo."

"Honoring both your teachers. I see."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, at a base a long way away (in space, no less), a Space Pod began it's descent for landing.

"Attention!" boomed the base's speakers. "This is the control tower! Prepare for the arrival of Vegeta immediately!"

Three members of the base's crew were sent out to assist as Vegeta's pod landed on a landing platform.

"There's only one," commented one of the crew members. "Where's Nappa?"

As the pod landed, all three snapped to attention.

"Wait! He's activated the rejuvenator!"

"We gotta get him into the treatment room, stat!"

Soon, Vegeta was submerged in a rejuvenation tank.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How much further is it to Namek, Bulma?" asked Gohan. They'd been in space for a week and a half, and still weren't there.

"I really don't know, kid," Bulma replied. She was just as anxious to get out of the ship as quickly as possible. She really wanted to get back to Earth.

"If you don't know where Namek is," asked Krillin, "how do you know where to go?"

"The ship knows where to go," said Bulma. "It's been doing the driving the entire time. I've only taken over at critical points, like in that asteroid storm."

"Well, it can't be too much longer," said Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It was a good thing you were wearing this armored suit for protection," said the doctor to Vegeta, who was as good as new and suiting back up. "Without it I don't think you would have survived that battle. It's a miracle that you're okay." The doctor turned to Vegeta. "What happened back there on Earth?"

Vegeta ignored that question. "Tell me where Frieza is."

"You're not strong enough to worry about Frieza."

"I'm not getting enough to do his dirty work."

"Now, Vegeta, you must calm down. You haven't finished your recovery yet, and I'd be a fool to release you if you weren't 100."

"Hah. I've never felt better. So get ready for your next patient, because Frieza's going to be checking in."

Vegeta walked out. The doctor ran out after him. "Wait, Vegeta! You forgot your scouter!"

"Keep it, doc. I won't be needing it."

Vegeta treaded the path to his Pod. _Soon I will return to Earth, and this time, I will not be defeated. But first, on to the planet Namek._

Looking up, he saw the purple alien Cui blocking his path. "So, Vegeta, I heard you had quite the battle. You couldn't take one measly planet with two sidekicks, and if my reports are correct, you couldn't take down a Saiyan of third-class."

"Out of my face. I don't have time to waste with the likes of you, Cui."

Cui grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder. "Just a second. Word is Frieza isn't too happy with you and your selfish attitude, Vegeta."

"Well, let Frieza do something about it." Cui's face began to twitch in shock. "Hey, do you mind letting go of me?"

Cui did so. "My dear friend, you are making a terrible mistake. You can never beat the all-powerful Frieza. And there is no one in this universe that can."

"All I want to know is where Frieza went."

Cui smirked. "The planet Namek."

_Oh no,_ thought Vegeta. _He must have heard Raditz's message. If he collects the Dragon Balls first, then he will be indestructible. _"I'll get you, Frieza!" Vegeta sprinted down the hallway. Passing the doctor, he snatched his scouter. "On second thought, I think I'll need this."

He launched himself into his Pod, and within seconds, he had left for Namek.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"SON GOKU!"

Goku grimaced as he heard his wife's voice. He'd been trying to sneak away to train for the fourteenth time. Of course, by now, she knew he wouldn't stop trying. So she had a guard posted on all possible exits out of the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you- you're not well enough to train!"

Goku, knowing his situation was hopeless, prepared to return to his bed.

"Hey, Goku!" yelled Yajirobe, who had just walked around the corner.

"Hey, Yajirobe," said the Saiyan. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visting- why do you think, you idiot? Korin sent me to give you these." Yajirobe handed a brown bag to Goku. "Sensu beans."

"All right! Thanks, Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe simply "Hmph"ed and left. Goku opened the bag and took one of the beans.

"Hey! No unauthorized food!" yelled the doctor, who had heard the commotion and come to investigate.

In an instant, Goku was fully healed. Throwing on his orange fighting gear, he turned to Chi-Chi. "See you later!"

"Goku, where are you going?" asked Chi-Chi, about ready to find the nearest frying pan and slam it on Goku's head.

"I'm going to go see if Bulma's father has finished getting a way for me to go to Namek ready. I have a feeling they're going to be needing my help." Turning to Chi-Chi, he said, "I'm going to go and make sure Gohan's alright."

Chi-Chi couldn't argue with him going to help Gohan, so she just stood there and stared as Goku zipped off to Capsule Corporation.

-DBZ: SGTW-

At the same time, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan were just making touchdown on Namek.

"Finally!" exclaimed Bulma, looking out the window. "Now, let me just check Namek's Gravitational pull, and also get a reading on the atmosphere here. We've gotta make sure everything's safe and sound." Looking outside, she saw Krillin and Gohan already standing outside. She fell to the ground in shock.

"It looks a lot like the place Piccolo took me to train before the Saiyans arrived," said Gohan, rubbing his sword as he remembered the training Piccolo had put him through to make him strong.

"Well, you should be comfortable here, then," said Krillin.

"HOW DARE YOU STEP OUTSIDE WITHOUT THE PROPER PROTECTION!" screamed Bulma, looming over them.

"Well, you're out here," said Gohan. "What does the Dragon Radar say?"

Bulma pulled it out. "Look! They're right here, guys!"

Gohan looked, then immediately sensed something. "I sense a strong force."

Krillin, making an effort, said, "I sense it too. It's way too high a reading for me."

"It's probably just one of the Namekians," said Bulma, completely unconcerned.

Krillin turned and looked at Bulma. "Yeah, you're probably-" He went completely silent.

Gohan, turning away from where he sensed to force, looked towards what had made Krillin freeze. "It's a Saiyan Space Pod!" he shouted, in shock and fear.

"What's it doing here?" asked Bulma, terrified for her life.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Krillin. "But it's Vegeta! I knew it!" Krillin threw his hat to the ground in anger. "He knows about the Dragon Balls too!"

Turning around, they saw Bulma yelling on a telephone. "Dad, you need to hurry! We need Goku here right away!" She paused. "NO, HE DOESN'T NEED A CAPPUCINO MACHINE! HE JUST NEEDS TO GET HERE NOW!"

Just then, looking up, Gohan and Krillin saw a second Space Pod coming in for a landing.

"Now who is it?" asked Krillin, even more scared.

"No idea," said Gohan. "But we better start getting the Dragon Balls fast."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The team has gotten to Namek, only to find Vegeta was right behind them! And what's more, Frieza is already on planet, with immortality in his sights! Read more in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	12. Chapter 11: Enemies Revealed

Authors Responses:

Rdcharmed: Thanks. Good luck with your stories. I'll be reading them.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 11: Enemies Revealed

"Oh, Vegeta," said Cui, having come after Vegeta in order to stop him. "Come out and play."

"I'm right here, Cui," said Vegeta, stepping out from behind a rock. "I must say, I admire your courage. You don't stand a chance against me."

Cui walked over. "So, Vegeta, it looks like it's finally time to settle the score. I'm afraid you have such a low power level you won't be much of a challenge to me. But I'll still have fun with you."

Vegeta laughed. "I don't think so, Cui. I've learned a few new tricks. My time on Earth was good for teaching some brand new techniques."

"Yeah, right. Let me guess. You learned how to run away."

"I learned to hide my power!" Vegeta began powering up.

Cui backed away as his scouter showed Vegeta's power level rising. "It keeps getting higher!"

"I'm just getting warmed up, fish face. Better stick around."

"It can't be!" screamed Cui. "Your power level is as high as mine!"

"Oh no. It's much, MUCH higher than you can begin to imagine! You see, while you've been relaxing with Frieza, I've been in training! Competing against everyone I came across, all the time growing stronger and stronger!"

Just as Cui's scouter hit 22,000, it shattered. "That can't be right!" screamed Cui. "Listen, Vegeta- if you want to take on Frieza, you're going to need help! Let me help you! We'd be unstoppable!"

"I'd rather have Chop Cui," said Vegeta. Moving forward, Cui walked backwards.

"Look behind you!" said Cui. Vegeta looked. Cui launched into the air and proceeded to throw blast after blast at Vegeta. Throwing one last blast, a huge explosion enveloped the area around Vegeta.

Cui landed. "He's even dumber than he looks. I can't believe he fell for the old look behind you trick."

"Hey, fish head," said a voice behind Cui. It was Vegeta, completely unharmed. "I'm really disgusted by your tactics. I expected more, even out of you, Cui. But I guess I didn't mention- I learned to increase my speed while I was on Earth. But don't worry- with all my new techniques I can still fight the old fashioned way."

Cui launched himself into the air, running for it. Vegeta simply moved in front of him and punched Cui upwards, then blasted him away.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I just felt Vegeta's power rise rapidly," said Gohan.

"So did I," said Krillin, concerned. "He's stronger than he was when he was on Earth."

"Yeah. Good thing we're suppressing our power."

Bulma was fiddling with the Dragon Radar. Looking at the others, she spotted something. "Guys! Behind you!"

The two managed to jump out of the way just in time, as an energy blast came soaring by. Unfortunately, the blast continued on, smashing into the ship, severely damaging it.

"Zarbon was right," said one of the two attackers. They were both wearing the armor that Gohan and the others had come to associate with Saiyans. "There are a few people here."

"He was wrong about their power levels, though," said the other, clicking a button on his scouter. "It's hard to get a reading on any of them. Pathetic."

Krillin smiled. "Gohan, let's power up and show these guys who they're really dealing with."

"Right," said Gohan. The two began to raise their power level.

The two stopped their laughing the moment their scouters began beeping. "What? Their power levels are going up!"

Gohan and Krillin dove into combat against the two, knocking them out and under the water quickly and easily. They quickly suppressed their power levels again, to hide them from any other scouters.

"Bulma!" said Krillin. "We'd better get out of here!"

"The... the ship!" said Bulma, looking at the damage. "It's too damaged... we're stuck here!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" shouted Gohan. "We need to go unless we want to encounter more enemies! And I don't want to bring Vegeta's attention to us."

"Right!" said Krillin. They moved on foot, keeping their power levels low. They found a nearby cave to hide in until they could figure out what to do next.

"Krillin," said Gohan. "That power we felt earlier? It feels like it's drawing closer."

"Yeah, you're right!" said Krillin, getting a little freaked out. "Stay here!"

Then, overhead, a large group of people shot by. Krillin and Gohan barely managed to get a glimpse of a few of them.

After they had gone by, Gohan turned to Krillin. "Did you see that guy near the front?"

"Yeah, I did," said Krillin. "But I wasn't scared of how he looked. I was scared of what I felt."

"I know what you're saying," said Gohan. "He has more power than anyone I've ever felt."

"Bulma! Check the Dragon Radar. I thought I saw something that looked like a Dragon Ball."

Bulma pulled out the radar. Activating it, it caused her to go a little pale with fear. "They have _four_ of the Dragon Balls."

"Great," said Gohan. "Just great."

"Well, Gohan," said Krillin. "We should follow them and see what they're up to."

"Yeah, but we need to keep our power low or they'll find us on their scouters."

"Right. Let's go."

The two hopped off, leaving Bulma all by herself.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

But they just had.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How much longer until it's ready?" asked a slightly impatient Goku to Dr. Briefs. He and Dr. Briefs were in the space ship that the Dr. had been getting ready for Goku's journey to Namek.

"Well, maybe a few days," said Dr. Briefs. "I still haven't got the cappuccino machine installed yet."

"I don't need a cappuccino machine!" exclaimed Goku. "I need to get going!"

"Well, that's what Bulma said. Well then, I guess it's ready. Let me just tell you how the gravity machine works." He gestured to a central control panel. "Just set the gravity as high as you want to go using these buttons. If you need to turn it off, this button here." Walking over to the control console, he continued, "Otherwise, to go, just press this button. The coordinates are the ones Bulma sent to me, so the ship will take care of everything."

"All right!" exclaimed Goku, excited. "So all I need to do is press this button, and I'll be on my way to Namek?"

"Yes, that's right." Dr. Briefs climbed out of the ship. "Now, would you like something to-"

He was cut off by the sound of the engines of the ship starting up. Within a moment, the ship had blasted off. Goku was on his way to Namek.

"I guess I'll start training now," said Goku. "I think King Kai said his planet's gravity was 20x that of Earth, so that's where I'll start." He set it to 20x normal gravity. The moment it had finished, Goku was forced to hunch over slightly. "Wow, I don't remember it being so heavy. Guess I'm more out of shape than I thought."

Goku laid down and started doing sit-ups. "Guess I'll do a set of 500. One, two, three…"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Keep low," said Gohan as they crept towards the top of the cliff. From there, they'd have an excellent vantage point to watch as the guy they'd sensed did whatever he had come to do.

"Right," said Krillin.

Getting to the edge, they laid down flat, looking on the sight below. It was a small Namekian village. The most powerful three of the group that had come there were gathered together.

"Hey, Krillin! Look!" said Gohan, pointing out the fact that the two on the sides were each holding what appeared to be a Dragon Ball under their arms. They were far larger than those on Earth, easily the size of a basketball, maybe a little bigger.

"That guy in the hover vehicle is the one with the most power," said Krillin. "He must be the leader."

"Yeah," said Gohan.

Down below, one of the henchmen was forcing a group of Namekians out of a building. "Lord Freiza, they refuse to give up the Dragon Ball."

"Well, then. You don't want to get any of me or my men angry," said Frieza. "Give me the Dragon Ball, or else."

"We refuse to give the Dragon Ball to anyone so evil," said the oldest Namek present.

"We'll stop you!" screamed a voice. From out of nowhere flew in three Namekian warriors.

"Well, well," said Frieza. "These must be the warriors we detected earlier. Dodoria, would you be so kind as to take care of them?"

"Of course, Lord Frieza," said a hulking pink fighter, setting down the two Dragon Balls he was carrying. "It would be my pleasure." Clicking a button on his scouter, he read the three's power level as 450, 500, and 550. "This won't even be that good of a warm-up," he said, disappointed. "Ah, well."

_He doesn't know they're concealing their power_, thought Gohan, who had managed to sense their real power level. _But he's still way stronger than them._

The Namekians each shot a blast at various targets. They weren't trying to do much serious damage, though. Their targets were the scouters. They managed to destroy every single one. Since their enemies were now unable to detect their power, they powered up to their full power.

"Why you little imbeciles!" screamed Frieza. "Kill them now!"

Dodoria charged in. Wanting to finish it quickly, he simply punched each one in the stomach, then blasted them away.

"Now," said Frieza, returning to the other Namekians. "I believe you still have a Dragon Ball for me."

The oldest Namek walked into one of the buildings. When he emerged, he held one of the Dragon Balls. He dropped it before Frieza. "Now, please leave us in peace."

"Oh, I will," said Frieza. "Men! Leave them in pieces!"

One of the henchmen raised his glove. Shooting a blast out of the laser cannon attached, he shot at one of the children. The elder dove in the way, taking the blast himself. "Children… run…." Said the elder, collapsing to the ground dead.

The children did as they were told.

_I've got to help them!_ thought Gohan as he watched the henchman take aim. Gohan leapt out of hiding, and kicked the henchman into a nearby mountain.

"GOHAN!" screamed Krillin. He went soaring right after Gohan.

"Well, seems we have a few more visitors," said Frieza. "Dodoria, would you mind?"

"Of course, Frieza."

"And Zarbon, would you finish off the Nameks?"

Zarbon shot at one of the Namekian children. One of them was down. Gohan grabbed the second one and flew off, Krillin directly behind him.

"COME BACK HERE!" screamed Dodoria, shooting after them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With the warrior Dodoria in pursuit, will Gohan and Krillin make it out of there safe and sound? Or will they join the fate of the Namekians? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	13. Chapter 12: Making a Plan

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 12: Making a Plan

"Gohan, he's gaining on us!" screamed Krillin.

"Can you fly?" asked Gohan to the Namek he was carrying.

"Uh, yes. I can," said the child. Gohan released him. "You two go on ahead. I'll hold him off."

"Gohan, are you insane?" screamed Krillin. "He's too powerful!"

"Just go! We don't have time to argue about this!"

Krillin and the Namek set off. Gohan turned to face Dodoria, who stopped when he saw Gohan in his way. "So, you realized running is pointless, I see. Well, fighting is as well. After I'm finished with you, I'll take care of your friends."

_He's too powerful to take head on,_ thought Gohan. _Maybe I can find some weakness to exploit._

Dodoria charged at Gohan, who moved out of the way, drawing his sword in the process.

Dodoria turned and launched an energy blast at Gohan, who deflected it simply. Charging at Dodoria, he kept swinging his sword, Dodoria hard pressed to dodge him.

_He's not too good fighting,_ thought Gohan, now grinning to himself. _I can take him._

Krillin had landed behind a cliff and was watching Gohan go at it. _He might actually do it!_ thought Krillin to himself.

Finally, Gohan managed to feint around Dodoria's guard, pressing his sword to his neck. "This is your last chance. Leave now, or else you won't make it out of here alive."

Dodoria was fuming to himself. "No! You won't beat me!" He launched a blast at Gohan, who was forced to remove his sword from Dodoria's neck. Dodoria immediately went on the attack, and Gohan was struggling to deal with every blow the brute sent. Finally, Gohan figured he'd had enough.

Throwing his sword in the air, he raised his hands to his forehead. "_Solar Flare!_" said Gohan. The tremendous light flashing from Gohan blinded Dodoria, who was now unable to see Gohan.

"You little runt!" screamed Dodoria. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Gohan caught his sword, put it away, then flew down to Krillin. "You feel that?" he asked Krillin.

"Yeah. Vegeta's coming. We'd better get out of here." The three set off towards where they'd left Bulma.

Dodoria was still gripping his eyes, "Where'd he go? You can't run from me?"

"Well, Dodoria, it seems they have," said a familiar voice. Dodoria froze.

"Vegeta," he said, regaining his eyesight. Sure enough, there was Vegeta, arms crossed, staring at him with a look of superiority.

"Tell me, Dodoria, who did this to you? I have to congratulate them."

"It was some kid. He was with a bald midget. When I find them, I'll rip them to shreds!"

_So, the Earthlings are here,_ thought Vegeta. _No matter. I'll just deal with them later._ "Well, Dodoria. If I see them, I'll deal with them. Unfortunately, this is the end for you."

"Vegeta, wait! I'll tell you what really happened to your home planet!"

"What?"

Dodoria saw a bit of hope for himself. "Yes, but if I tell you, you won't kill me?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"There wasn't really a meteor. That's just what Frieza told you. Frieza had come to fear the Saiyans."

"Ha! So Frieza feared that one of us would rise and become a Super Saiyan, just like the legends say."

"No. Frieza feared the Saiyans as a race. Your father had the gall to try and kill Frieza on board his own ship. He was destroyed, of course. Then, in response, Frieza destroyed the planet, ending any resistance with one blow."

Vegeta simply thought of this for a moment. "Well, Dodoria. Thank you for the information. Now, I think you've lived pass your usefulness." Vegeta killed Dodoria with one blow. "Now that I know the Earthlings are here, and know that Frieza fears Saiyans, my path is set."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Suppress your power levels as much as possible," said Krillin when they landed on the island Bulma was on. "Vegeta may still have one of those scouters."

"Right," said Gohan. "Are you alright?" he asked to the Namekian child.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the Namek. "Thanks to you. My name is Dende."

"I wonder where Bulma got off to," said Krillin, entering the cave. Just then, they saw a small house in the cave. They knocked on the door.

Bulma opened it. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE HERE!" she screamed, causing the three to fall down. "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN A GOOD MOOD, OR YOU'D BE SORRY YOU CAME BACK HERE!" Hmphing, she walked inside.

She turned to face them again. Just then, she noticed Dende. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"His name's Dende," said Krillin. "We rescued him from that guy, Frieza's, goons."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here," said Bulma. "Oh! Gohan, Krillin! I forgot! Goku's fully healed and is on his way here! He'll arrive in six days!"

"That's great!" screamed Gohan, jumping with joy. "My dad's coming!"

"If you'll excuse me for asking," said Dende, "why are you here?"

"Well, a while back, two Saiyans came to Earth and killed some of our friends. Our set of Dragon Balls were made useless, because the creator vanished after Piccolo died. So we're going to wish them back."

"Well, you'll need to speak with Guru then!" said Dende, glad to help someone who didn't want the Dragon Balls for personal gain. "He's the eldest of all Nameks!"

"Does he have one of the Dragon Balls?"

Dende nodded. "He's the one who created them!"

"Then let's go! Gohan, you stay here. You took care of that big guy. I'll do this one."

Gohan nodded glumly. "All right. Don't waste time."

Krillin and Dende shot out.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta surveyed the Namekian village he had discovered using his abilities of sensing power levels. He'd gained that ability on Earth, and since had learned how to make it more useful than his scouter. Rather than risk Frieza getting his hands on it, since Dodoria had shown him Frieza had none, he'd destroyed it.

Vegeta descended into the village. One of the Nameks approached him. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Vegeta turned to the Namek. "I'm here for the Dragon Ball."

All the Nameks dropped backwards. "We cannot surrender that to you," said the oldest one present.

"You really have no choice," said Vegeta, blasting a few of the villagers. "Give it to me now."

"We will never!"

"Your loss." Vegeta continued blasting the villagers, killing them all. Walking into a house, he saw the Dragon Ball on a pedestal. "That was too easy." He grabbed it. "I've got to find some place to hide it. This lake will do." He threw the Dragon Ball down under the water, hiding it completely from view. "Now to get another one."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How much further is it, Dende?" asked Krillin to the Namekian. "We've been flying for a while."

"It's just up ahead," said Dende, keeping his eyes straight forward. "We'll be there in a moment."

Krillin nodded. He didn't sense any enemies nearby. Vegeta was a good distance away, and Frieza and his crew had joined up with another, far smaller energy signature that Krillin assumed was where his ship was.

"There it is!" The shout from Dende alerted Krillin, who saw a large pillar straight ahead. On the roof was a house, larger than most Namekian houses.

Landing, they were met at the door by a tall Namekian. "Dende, what brings you here?"

"My friend needs to see Guru, Nail," replied Dende. "It's important."

Nail nodded and led the way to a massive, incredibly old Namek. "Dende, my child, who is this you bring to see me?"

"His name is Krillin, Elder. He and his friends Gohan and Bulma have come to Namek to use the Dragon Balls to bring their friends back to life."

"I see. Well, let me see your friend."

Krillin approached. Guru took his hand and set it on Krillin's head. "Yes, I see. His intentions are pure. And I also see you have hidden powers. If you would, please allow me to unlock them."

Krillin had no idea what that meant, but he trusted the old Namek. "Yes, go ahead."

When it was done, a huge amount of power swept up around Krillin. "I… I feel incredible! Thank you! My friend, Gohan, he's one of the strongest people I know. If I bring him, will you unlock his hidden powers as well?"

"Yes, of course. Nail, give him the Dragon Ball."

Nail approached, handing the Dragon Ball over to Krillin.

"Thank you, Guru!" said Krillin.

"You should go now. You need to get back to your friends."

Krillin ran out the door, "Goodbye, Dende."

"Bye, Krillin!"

Krillin shot into the air, taking off for where Gohan and Bulma had been, a Dragon Ball in his hands.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, Bulma! Look at this!" said Gohan, looking at the Dragon Radar. "There's one Dragon Ball just sitting off by itself in the middle of nowhere."

"You're right, kid," said Bulma, looking down at the radar. "I wonder why nobody's gotten it yet."

"I'm going to go and get it. If Krillin gets the other one, then we'll have two. We'll just need to find out how to get the other five from Frieza."

Gohan sprinted out with the Dragon Radar in hand, heading towards the Dragon Ball Vegeta had hidden in the lake.

"I wish they'd stop doing that."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta was trying to sense the next Namekian village, trying to find the one Dragon Ball Frieza did not have. Just then, he sensed a powerful force flying nearby. "Zarbon," he muttered, smiling at Frieza's last henchman who was actually a threat separate from his master.

Vegeta shot off. Within moments, he'd seen Zarbon, who heard him coming and turned to face him.

"Ah, Vegeta. I was wondering when you'd come around to challenging me."

"Zarbon. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Dodoria. He went off to chase a bald guy and a kid, and we haven't seen him since."

"Well, don't worry. Dodoria can't be found because I took care of him."

Zarbon stared Vegeta in the face. "You killed him?"

"Yes, I did. After he told me about the Earthlings and how it was Frieza who destroyed Planet Vegeta, I disposed of him."

"You will die for your treachery, Vegeta!" Zarbon launched a flurry of punches at Vegeta, who blocked every one. Angry at Vegeta's new power, he launched an energy blast from three feet away. Vegeta simply dodged it.

"You can't beat me, Zarbon. So don't even try."

"Maybe not right now. But if you let me transform, I promise you'll have a challenge."

Vegeta cocked his head, mildly interested. "Oh? So you can transform?"

Zarbon smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can. Just like when Lord Frieza transforms, it increases my power substantially."

"Fine. Maybe you'll be even more of a challenge."

Zarbon smirked. Within a minute, his body had gotten twice as muscular, his face turning into a snarling beast.

"How do you like it?" he asked. "I won't win any beauty contests, but I will win this fight."

Vegeta smirked. "Then let's see." Launching himself at Zarbon, Zarbon kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to double over. Charging up an energy blast, Vegeta was sent crashing down into a lake, unconscious.

Transforming back into his original form, stared down at where Vegeta had vanished underwater. "Guess you were overwhelmed." He then flew back to report to Frieza that Vegeta had been defeated.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow, I'm really getting good," said Goku, moving about with perfect ease in 30x Earth Gravity. "Guess I'd better turn it up." He set the gravity to 50x Earth's Gravity.

Goku started doing sit-ups.

"_**Goku, can you hear me?"**_ asked a familiar voice in his head.

"King Kai, is that you?"

"_**No. Of course it's me, you dope! I just wanted to let you know that I have some new guests here."**_

"Really? Who? Anyone I know?"

"_**I would say so. They reached the end of Snake Way even faster than you. They want to say hello."**_

"_**Hey, Goku,"**_ said the voice belonging to Yamcha.

"Yamcha! It's you! Wow, you really made it down Snake Way?"

"_**Yep. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo are all here too. We're going to start training under King Kai."**_

"Wow, that's great! I can't wait to see how strong you are when we wish you back!"

"_**Yeah, right," **_said the voice of Piccolo. _**"Goku, once we're back, we're going to take down Vegeta easily."**_

"_**Actually," **_said King Kai, _**"Goku. I also wanted to warn you that there's somebody even more powerful than Vegeta on Namek. The strongest fighter in the universe is there! Frieza."**_

"Wow. Guess I'll have my work cut out for me when I get to Namek, huh?"

"_**Goku, you cannot engage Frieza under any circumstances. He's just too powerful! You'd be condemning yourself to death!"**_

"_**Goku, when you wish us back, we'll figure out how to finish this Frieza off."**_

"_**NO, Piccolo! As your teacher I refuse to allow you to fight against Frieza! Goku, talk to you later."**_

"Wow, if this Frieza's really as powerful as King Kai says, I better get back to my training!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So, according to you, Vegeta has been defeated?" asked Frieza, a little annoyed.

"Yes, my Lord," said Zarbon, pleased with himself. "He's at the bottom of a lake."

"YOU IDIOT! Vegeta has one of the Dragon Balls! Go get him so he can tell us where it is!"

"Of… of course, my Lord!"

"If Vegeta isn't alright, you will suffer the consequences for it, Zarbon. You hear me?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I'll go get him at once."

Zarbon shot out of Frieza's space ship, going to where he defeated Vegeta. He was in such a hurry, it only took him a few minutes to get there. Going down to where Vegeta had sunk below the water, he searched quickly, finally finding Vegeta.

_He's still alive! Excellent,_ thought Zarbon. _Now, to stick him in a regeneration tank._

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Frieza and Zarbon get the information they want from Vegeta? Will Gohan and Krillin get back to Bulma alive, let alone with a Dragon Ball? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	14. Chapter 13: A Tooth for a Tooth

Author's Responses:

carolineSonPotter: Your english is actually quite good. An in any case, I'll tell you the same thing I told btsfn: if/when Saiyaman appears, he (would be)/(will be) different than the regular Saiyaman from the series. And I promise, if/when he does appear, it (would be)/(will be) for a good reason.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball (Z/GT) isn't mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I do not make a profit from this work. I do it for enjoyment.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 13: A Tooth for a Tooth

"How much longer until Vegeta recovers, doctor?" asked Zarbon impatiently.

"At least a day," said the doctor. "Maybe more. He's nowhere near his full power. You took it to him good."

"Well, make sure to inform me when he's recovered. We need the location of his Dragon Ball as soon as possible." Zarbon walked out. At least Vegeta would make a full recovery, though Frieza was a little upset with his right-hand man for making it so Vegeta wouldn't be able to talk soon.

_The fools,_ thought Vegeta from his tank. _What they don't know is that I'm at full power._ He raised himself to full power rapidly, causing the tank he was in to explode, killing everybody nearby in the process.

Vegeta got out and blasted a hole in the wall outside the ship. When Frieza and Zarbon saw the hole, they would think Vegeta had gotten out that way. Vegeta left the recovery bay throught the main door, and ran the direct opposite way that he sensed Zarbon and Frieza approaching, having felt the explosion.

"What! He's escaped!" screamed Frieza, outraged.

"He must have gone out through this hole," said Zarbon, seething with confusion. _The doctor had just said that it would be another day! How did Vegeta do this if he was injured?_ "I'll go and bring him back." Zarbon left out the hole.

"This has gone on long enough," said Frieza. Turning to one of the underlings who had come to investigate, he barked out, "You! Get the Ginyu Force on the line! Tell them to come to Planet Namek immediately. And tell them to bring scouters!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," barked the underling, scared. If things had gotten bad enough to pull in the Ginyu Force, things were very bad indeed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had managed to work his way to Frieza's private chambers. Kicking the door down, he saw what he had been looking for: Frieza's five Dragon Balls. Smiling to himself, Vegeta blasted through the wall. Throwing the Dragon Balls out the hole, he followed them.

Frieza recognized the blast as being from his private quarters. "That dirty little monkey!" he screamed, realizing what Vegeta had done. He tore off down the quarters. He knew he would be too late.

Vegeta, in the meanwhile, had stashed the Dragon Balls in a safe place, out of sight from Frieza's ship. _They won't be able to find them here,_ he thought.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku was just finishing his upside-down training when the communicator went off.

"Goku!" said Dr. Briefs, popping up on the screen. "Your ship is about to enter a magnetic storm. You need to turn the Gravity Machine off, or else it could short-circuit and flatten you."

"Right, Dr. Briefs," said Goku. Reaching up to unbuckle himself from the ceiling, the machine short-circuited, setting the gravity up to 100x. Goku was pulled vertical.

"Goku! The situation is critical! If you don't shut it off now, you could die."

Goku began swaying back and forth, trying to swing himself loose. The brackets began to become loose, and within minutes Goku fell down, crashing into the floor.

"Ouch!" said Goku. Crawling over to the machine, he barely managed to reach one arm up and tap the button on the machine. The gravity went back down to normal.

"Much better," said Goku, getting up. "But now that I've seen what 100x Earth Gravity is like, I need to train in it every day." Just then, his stomach rumbled. "First, I'm going to get something to eat!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, Gohan had arrived at the Namekian village Vegeta had cleansed. Looking around, he saw all the bodies of the people Vegeta had killed.

_Vegeta, how could you do something like this?_ he thought to himself, shocked at the ruthlessness. Shaking himself, he pulled out the Dragon Radar, leading him to the Dragon Ball Vegeta had stashed in the bottom of the lake.

Grabbing it, he flew back towards the surface. Breaking it, he started to high-tail it back to their cave hideout, where Bulma was waiting. _I can sense Vegeta coming back, with another powerful force behind him. I'd better get going fast._ Gohan leapt away, not flying to conceal his power level.

Krillin came in for a landing at where Bulma was waiting. Bulma screamed in delight when she saw what Krillin was holding. "You've got a Dragon Ball!"

"Yeah. Hey, Bulma, where's Gohan?"

"He went off to get another Dragon Ball."

"Great." Krillin turned his head, quite distracted. "Oh, no. Vegeta's close. You might want to hide."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I sense someone quite powerful," said Vegeta to himself. "I wonder who." Taking off after the power he sensed, he caught up quite soon. It was Krillin. Bulma was just running away to hide.

_That bald midget's got the last Dragon Ball!_ thought Vegeta happily. Landing on the shore near Krillin, he smiled with pleasure. "Well, baldie, I'm so glad you decided to bring me the Dragon Ball."

Just then, Zarbon came shooting from behind Vegeta. "Well, Vegeta. Seems all you've managed to do is lead me to another Dragon Ball. Once we find the ones you've hidden, Lord Frieza will be very pleased."

Vegeta turned and simply blasted Zarbon with an extremely powerful blast, killing him instantly. "I don't have time to deal with you, Zarbon." Turning back to Krillin, he said, "Give me the Dragon Ball, or else you'll be joining him in the next dimension."

Krillin thought about it for a moment. _I hope Gohan's managed to get the Dragon Ball. Otherwise, I'm practically handing Vegeta the last one. Oh, well. I have no choice.._ Krillin handed the Dragon Ball to Vegeta.

"So it seems you're not as stupid as you look," scoffed Vegeta. "In any case, I have a wish to make, so I must be going." Vegeta punched Krillin in the stomach and flew off.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan felt as Vegeta found Krillin. He then felt the power following Vegeta disappear. Now, Vegeta was on route back to where he'd hidden the Dragon Ball Gohan now held. But he was coming right at Gohan.

Gohan, realizing that hiding was pointless, dropped the Dragon Ball into the lake below him. Stuffing the Dragon Radar beneath his shirt, he looked up just in time to see Vegeta come into view.

Vegeta saw Gohan and stopped. "Well, it's Kakarot's son. I hope you don't mind, but I just carried out a little 'transaction' with your friend." Vegeta patted the Dragon Ball he was carrying.

"What did you do to them?" asked Gohan, furious.

"Oh, nothing. I got the Dragon Ball. Your friends were allowed to keep their lives." Vegeta smirked. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have a wish to make." Vegeta shot past Gohan, flying towards where he thought his first Dragon Ball was.

Gohan watched him fly off. He then dove into the lake, grabbed the Dragon Ball, and flew back to Krillin and Bulma.

Landing, Krillin and Bulma looked in pure joy when they saw the Dragon Ball. "We had another, but Vegeta took it," said Krillin guiltily.

"I met him on the way here," said Gohan, setting the Ball down. "But he'll be back."

"I know. Listen, Gohan. You need to come with me. I have a way to make you much stronger."

"Really?" asked Gohan, noticing Krillin's increase and wondering what he was talking about. "Lead on, then."

"Bulma, you stay here with the Dragon Ball," said Krillin. "Vegeta's learned how to sense power levels, so he won't be able to sense you if you're not with us. Gohan, let's go." The two shot into the air, heading directly towards Guru's house, flying slow to mask their power levels from Vegeta.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," said Bulma angrily.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta returned to the Namekian village he had hidden the first Dragon Ball at. "Now, where is it?" He dove down beneath the lake, searching. Right where he thought he had left it, there was nothing.

"Where is it?" he screamed angrily, after surfacing for the third time. Thinking, he realized what he'd missed. "THAT LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed angrily. "He must have been here stealing my Dragon Ball! He must have some sort of device that locates them!"

Screaming, he threw himself back into the air, flying at full speed towards where he'd seen Gohan. "I'LL GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin and Gohan both sensed Vegeta's power level closing in fast.

"Vegeta's coming!" said Gohan. "How much further is it?"

"Not much!" replied Krillin. "See that pillar up ahead? It's on top of that!"

Coming in for a landing, Dende ran outside to say hello. "You're back!"

Krillin said, "Yeah. Vegeta's coming. Gohan, you go on ahead. I'll hold Vegeta off until your power's unlocked."

Gohan nodded and ran inside. Within moments, Vegeta had landed. "Alright, baldie! Where's the brat with my Dragon Ball?"

Krillin said, "Why should I tell you?"

Vegeta simply pushed past him, making to go inside. The tall Namek, Nail, blocked his path inside.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Inside, Guru laid his hand on Gohan's head. "So, you're Gohan. Let's see…. Ah, you have amazing hidden powers. The strongest I've ever seen. Now, I'll unlock them for you…."

Gohan felt the whoosh of power as Guru unlocked his powers. Fortunately, he suppressed the power the moment it emerged, making his increase in power undetectable. "Thank you, Mr. Guru," said Gohan, running outside to help the others.

Gohan exited the building. "Leave us alone, Vegeta. We're not giving you the Dragon Ball. It's not even here."

Vegeta laughed. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?"

Krillin looked Gohan over. _It doesn't feel like he's gotten any stronger. Oh man, if that's true we're finished._

Nail came back out. "Guru said he felt a strong power approaching."

Gohan looked at Nail hopefully. "I bet it's my dad! He's almost here! I know it!"

Nail shook his head. "No, there's five of them."

Vegeta looked at Nail with a horrified expression on his face. "Not THEM. Not NOW. I need more time! No!" He turned to face Krillin and Gohan again. "Listen, forget this! I need to be made immortal! It's the only chance we have!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Krillin, suspicious.

"Frieza has called in his special Ginyu Forces. Five warriors, all more powerful than me! Don't you see, it's our only chance! I need to be immortal."

"But we need the Dragon Balls to wish back our friends!" protested Gohan.

"But the Dragon Balls grant three wishes," said Nail, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"See!" said Vegeta, beginning to panic. "Let me have one wish, then you two can have the others! The Ginyu Force will have new scouters! They'll find us- fast!"

Krillin and Gohan looked at one another, thinking about it. Finally, Gohan turned away from Krillin, and said, "Fine. Since we have no choice, we'll follow your plan."

Krillin turned away. _I hope Gohan knows what he's doing_, he thought to himself. _Otherwise, we lose._

-DBZ: SGTW-

A loud beeping woke Goku from sleeping.

"Attention passengers," said the speakers. "We will be arriving at your destination in 20 minutes. Please ensure everything is locked and that you are securely buckled. We hope you've enjoyed Capsule Corporation."

"Wow, I'm almost there!" said Goku, getting dressed in a clean orange overshirt, pants, and blue undershirt. "I might as well not even throw weights on- I may not even have time to take them off once I'm fighting down there."

Goku threw on his boots and walked over to the fridge. "I guess I should get something to eat before I land!" Goku took the remaining food from the fridge.

"Wow, is this all that's left?" he asked himself, setting down enough food that would feed a family of four for three meals. "I guess it'll make a good snack."

Within minutes, he'd wolfed his meal down. Going over to the chair, he sat down, waiting to arrive on Namek.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, five Space Pods came crashing down in perfect formation directly in front of Frieza's bridge. Five fighters landed directly in front of the tyrant, in a perfect line.

"GULDO!" screamed the smallest of the five, a frog-like creature. Moving his right leg so his foot was on top of his left knee, he raised his right arm in a fist upwards.

"JEICE!" screamed the second smallest, a red-skin humanoid with waist-long white hair. He did a mirror pose of Guldo.

"BURTER!" screamed the one furthest to the right, a blue-skinned humanoid with no hair and red eyes. Bending over slightly, he threw his right leg backwards and his arms in a v pointing towards the middle of the group.

"RECOOME!" screamed the one on the left. He was relatively human in appearance, with a mohawk of red hair. He mirrored Burter.

"CAPTAIN GINYU!" screamed the one in the middle. He was purple, with two horns growing out of the side of his head. His pose was bending over, looking between his legs, and throwing his hands in a v with the peace sign on each hand.

"TOGETHER WE ARE-" they all screamed together, pausing, "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza looked on in horror at his "elite" group of fighters. Finally getting back his voice, he said, "At last, the infamous Ginyu Force. Welcome."

The Ginyu Force snapped out of their poses.

Captain Ginyu smiled. "I must say it is an honor to work for you, Frieza." His smile fading, he continued, "Now, let's get down to business. What is our mission?"

"It's quite simple, Captain Ginyu. Your mission is to recover my Dragon Balls and bring me Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" asked Captain Ginyu, curious.

"Hey, he's that puny Saiyan," said Recoome.

"Yeah, and I heard he's getting stronger," said Burter, "and might not be as much of a push-over as one might think."

Guldo stared at the ground. He muttered, "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this."

"He's right," said Frieza. "Vegeta's strength is growing, so I recommend you use extreme caution."

The Ginyu Force clicked their scouters. Captain Ginyu "oh"-ed, getting a reading on Vegeta.

"But as you can see," said Frieza, "his strength is still no match for your own. So go and retrieve those Dragon Balls, and bring the Saiyan back to me. Oh, and just one more thing. I want him brought back alive."

"No problem, Frieza," said Captain Ginyu. "This mission is going to be easier than taking candy from a baby." Suddenly, Ginyu's scouter brought up two more readings.

"What is it, Ginyu?" asked Frieza.

"It seems there's two others with him. And they could be even more powerful than Vegeta."

"Two others?" asked Frieza, confused. Then he smiled. "Ah, now I remember. It must be those two tiny Earthlings. Vegeta must have formed a little gang."

"So now what?" asked Ginyu.

"Eliminate them," said Frieza, exciting the Ginyu Force.

"As you wish. It will be our pleasure, Frieza."

Jeice picked up a case next to him. "Inside this case, Frieza, is the Dragon Ball scouter you ordered."

Frieza took it. "Yes, well done."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"They're here!" screamed Vegeta, sensing the Ginyu Force. "We need to hurry!"

"Down here!" screamed Krillin. Bulma had relocated slightly away from the cave. Krillin soared down, grabbed the Dragon Ball, and took off again.

Bulma screamed, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" at the three, then realized it was completely hopeless. Going back to the table she set up, she froze halfway there. "Wait- what was Krillin doing with Vegeta?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Vegeta get his wish? Or do Gohan and Krillin have a cunning plan up their sleeves? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	15. Chapter 14: The Ginyu Force

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 14: The Ginyu Force

Vegeta swooped down and grabbed the Dragon Ball he'd taken from Krillin. "The others are just up ahead, now hurry!"

Gohan and Krillin followed him, Krillin holding the Dragon Ball Guru had given them. They could all sense the ominous power approaching them.

"It's right down here!" said Vegeta, landing. There were the other five Dragon Balls. "Now hurry up and make the wish! The Ginyu Force will be here any second, and we don't stand a chance unless I'm immortal!"

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other. "No, Vegeta," said Gohan. "We're not going to do it."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" screamed Vegeta. "WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"You're very correct about that, Vegeta," said a voice from behind them. While they'd been arguing, the Ginyu Force had landed. "I see you've spared us the job of collecting the Dragon Balls," continued Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta turned and threw the Dragon Ball he was carrying as hard as he could. It sailed out of sight. Burter simply flew off and grabbed it, bringing it back.

"Nice try, Vegeta," said Ginyu, "but as you can see, my friend Burter is a great center fielder. Now, the other one, please."

"DESTROY IT!" screamed Vegeta to Krillin.

"WHAT?" asked Krillin. Suddenly, the Dragon Ball was in the hands of Guldo.

"How did he?" asked Gohan, confused.

"So it's true what they say," spat Vegeta. "The little slime ball has the ability to freeze an instant in time."

"Boys, I'm taking these to Master Frieza," said Ginyu, using his powers to make the Dragon Balls hover around him. "Remember, he wants Vegeta alive."

Ginyu shot off, leaving his four soldiers there to decide what to do with Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. "So, who gets who?" asked Recoome.

"I want Vegeta!" said Guldo, thinking about past experiences with Vegeta and glad he finally got the chance to get back at him.

"No, I want Vegeta," said Recoome, angry. "How bout we decide it the traditional way?"

The four started playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan looked on in bewilderment. Finally, Recoome gave a shout of triumph. "I get Vegeta!"

Guldo turned away, disappointed. "Hey, Guldo," said Recoome. "There's no reason you can't have fun with the others first."

"Yeah!" said Guldo, happy. Looking over Krillin and Gohan, he said, "Which one of you is it going to be?"

"Hah!" said Vegeta. "Baldy could beat you with his eyes closed."

"Yeah," said Gohan.

"Alright," said Krillin, confident he could win. "I'll face you."

"Bring it on," said Guldo, assuming a defensive stance.

Krillin shot up into the air, flying up high above the frog. "_Ka…me…ha…me…HA!_" screamed Krillin, launching a blue bolt of energy at Guldo.

"_Time Freeze!_" screamed Guldo, holding his breath. He ran out of the way of the attack. Looking up from where Krillin had fired the blast, he saw that nobody was there. Spotting Krillin trying to circle around him, he moved out of the way of the blast.

Unfortunately for him, he was unable to hold his breath any longer. Krillin, changed direction relatively quickly, and shot at Guldo once more.

"_Time Freeze!_" screamed the small Ginyu force member, freezing time again. He got on a ledge, attempting to evade Krillin, but fell down and lost his breath.

"I know how to beat you," said Guldo to himself. "_BODY BIND!_" he screamed, stopping Krillin in his tracks. "You see?" said Guldo to the trapped Krillin. "Nobody can beat me, even if they're stronger than me." He launched a flurry of punches at Krillin that he was unable to block. "Now, to finish you off."

Guldo used his powers to pull a tree from the ground. Fashioning it to be razor sharp, he sent it hurtling at Krillin, who was unable to dodge.

At the last second, though, Krillin was able to move out of the way. Looking at Guldo, he saw Gohan had come and knocked the Ginyu Force member out, saving his life.

"Thanks, bro," said Krillin, landing. "I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you."

"No problem," said the half-Saiyan.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Looking over at Guldo, they saw Vegeta had decided to finish him off.

"Vegeta!" screamed Gohan. "What's the big idea?"

"I had a score to settle with that frog-face loser," said the Saiyan.

"Well, Vegeta," said Recoome. "It looks like it's our turn to fight."

Vegeta assumed a fighting stance. "Bring it on, weakling." Vegeta powered up to his full power, throwing dirt and creating a huge windstorm surrounding him. Vegeta then shot at Recoome, delivering a punch to the face that knocked Recoome's scouter off, and sent Recoome flying backwards.

Vegeta shot up into the air, flew behind Recoome, and hit him straight down into the ground. Flying up into the air, he shot back down, kneeing Recoome in the stomach. Picking Recoome up, he spun him around, finally releasing him into a mountain.

Vegeta then spread his arms apart and charged up a large amount of energy in both hands. Locking his arms together, he sent a massive beam at the rubble concealing Recoome. When it hit, it had a massive explosion.

"Wow," said Gohan. "Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger since we were on Earth."

"Yeah," said Krillin, nervous. "I just hope he stays on our side."

"Wait," said Gohan, sensing something. "It's not over yet."

"But… but that blast was so powerful!" said Krillin, freaking out as he sensed it too. "How did he survive it?"

When the smoke cleared, Recoome was standing there. His armor had been completely blown away, his bodysuit torn in numerous places, but he only had a few scratches.

Recoome laughed. "And now, it's my turn guys." He flew towards Vegeta, covering the distance in seconds, kneeing Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta caught himself and flipped over, launching himself back at Recoome. He threw a punch at Recoome, who managed to get his arm up and block it.

Vegeta continued to throw punch after punch at Recoome, who managed to block or dodge every single one thrown. "My my, Vegeta," said Recoome. "You've lasted a lot longer than I thought. But enough fooling around." Recoome smashed Vegeta in the face, forcing him to the ground.

Vegeta, barely managing to get out of the way of the follow-up punch, launched an energy blast at Recoome, who dodged it. Recoome sped to get behind Vegeta, and punched him in the back, sending him down into a lake.

"Recoome!" yelled Burter, "You're the man!"

Vegeta suddenly shot out from under the water, delivering a massive double punch to Recoome's stomach. Recoome recovered after a few moments, grabbing Vegeta and throwing him down into a crater.

"It's been fun, Vegeta," shouted Recoome to his adversary, who was unburying himself. "But it's time for this to end."

"I've got to help Vegeta!" said Gohan, flying up. Positioning himself between Recoome and Vegeta, he said, "No. It isn't."

Vegeta stared at Gohan. _Is that kid nuts? If I can't beat Recoome, what makes him think he can._

"You don't know what you're getting into, kid," said Recoome, laughing. "Hey, guys! Can I get a reading on his power level?"

Burter clicked his scouter. "It says it's at 25,000. But remember, Recoome, they can hide their power levels from these things. Be careful."

"He's just a kid. He can't be much stronger than that." Recoome launched a blast at Gohan. Gohan easily deflected it, sending it harmlessly off into the distance.

"You're not going to win this fight," said Gohan. Recoome launched himself at Gohan, who managed to block every blow that was thrown at him.

_Gohan's incredible,_ thought Krillin. _He's stronger than I thought. Heck, he could handle Vegeta if he decided to go against us._

Gohan moved behind Recoome's back. Drawing his sword, he slashed Recoome, not fatal, but enough to get his attention.

"That could have been the end of you," said Gohan. "You're hopelessly over matched. Give up and you can live."

Recoome writhed in pain for a few moments. Finally, he turned around. "You think you've won? Guys, can I get another power reading?"

Jeice clicked his scouter. "It still says 25,000! That can't be right! Recoome's power level is 40,000, but he's getting beaten like he's nothing!"

"Just how much power is that kid hiding?" asked Burter, a little worried.

Recoome spun around and launched a punch directly at Gohan. "Fine, I warned you," said Gohan. "I don't have time to deal with this." He punched Recoome directly in the stomach, knocking him out cold.

"All right Gohan!" shouted Krillin.

"You two might want to go and get your friend some medical attention," shouted Gohan down to Jeice and Burter. "And leave while you get the chance."

"You little punk!" screamed Burter at Gohan. "That was a cheap shot! You couldn't have beaten Recoome in a fair fight!"

"You think so?" asked Gohan. "Fine. You want to see my real power level? I'll show you it. Then maybe you'll know better than to mess with me and my friends." Gohan reached under his orange over shirt and removed his weights, letting them fall to the ground.

"The kid's been fighting with weights?" asked Burter, overwhelmed.

"That kid's good," said Jeice. "Burter, I say we take him on together. That way, we'll be able to beat him for sure!"

"I'm not done yet," said Gohan. Screaming, he began to raise his power level. "You may want to take another look."

Both members of the Ginyu Force clicked their scouters. "60,000!" screamed Jeice, starting to panic. "There's no way a kid could have that much power!"

_How did that kid get so strong?_ thought Vegeta, amazed. _He's stronger than me!_

"Jeice, let's go!" said Burter. "Together we can beat him!"

"Right!" said Jeice. The two launched at Gohan simultaneous.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Gohan manage to defeat the last two members of the Ginyu Force? Or will their combined power be too much to bear? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	16. Chapter 15: New Allies Recieved

Author's Responses:

everybody: Keep the reviews coming in. They give me the drive to upload new chatpers as fast as I can grammar-check 'em.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 15: New Allies Received

"Why won't the Dragon Balls work for me?" screamed Frieza angrily. He'd tried for the tenth time to wish for immortality, but each time the Dragon Balls did nothing.

"Perhaps there's some sort of password," said Captain Ginyu. "Some hidden word that must be spoken. I can try the dance of hidden words, if you'd like."

"No more dancing!" said Frieza. "Let me check my scouter. There must be at least one more Namek around that I haven't dealt with yet."

Frieza and Ginyu began checking their scouters. "There's a few Nameks over there," said Frieza. "You stay here and guard my Dragon Balls. I'll take care of this personally."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Frieza shot off in his hover vehicle, flying towards the two power signatures.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Within moments, Ginyu and Jeice were on Gohan. Gohan managed to block every single one of the initial blows.

_I need some back up,_ thought Gohan. Shooting a meaningful glance down at Krillin, he tried to convey his need for help.

"Right!" screamed Krillin, getting the message. Charging in to help Gohan, he launched a flurry of attacks at Jeice.

Jeice turned and managed to dodge every blow Krillin threw. Gohan smashed him in his back, knocking him down. Krillin took advantage of the situation to throw Jeice to the ground.

Burter punched Krillin in the head, knocking him down, but was soon met by another spree of attacks from Gohan, which he managed to block.

Jeice, taking advantage of the situation, came up and punched Gohan in the head, stunning him. Burter delivered an energy blast directly to Gohan's stomach. Gohan was propelled back into a mountain.

Gohan crawled out of the rubble. He was hurt, but not too badly.

"This kid is just too much!" exclaimed Jeice, watching the half-Saiyan emerge.

"I think it's time for a combined assault," said Burter. The two members of the Ginyu Force pressed their arms together, launching a combined energy blast at Gohan.

The power was far too much for Gohan to deflect, and had to take the blast full on. He was down, hurting pretty badly. He felt like he had a few broken ribs.

_I need to keep fighting,_ thought Gohan. _I need to stop them, or else we're all doomed._

Just then, there was a loud roar overhead. Looking up, all the fighters saw a bright spot of light descending to the planet.

"Who's that, I wonder," asked Burter, not too concerned.

"Maybe it's some of the locals back from vacation," said Jeice.

"They have no idea what they're getting into." The two laughed.

-DBZ: SGTW-

At the landing site, the smoke cleared, revealing a perfectly round ship, with the Capsule Corporation logo on it's side. The door opened, and Goku stepped out.

"It feels like the battle's already begun," said Goku to himself. Patting the Sensu beans tied to his belt, he took off, flying at an incredible speed towards where he felt the others.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's my dad," panted Gohan, too weak to yell in joy. "He's finally here!"

Within seconds, the orange-and-blue clad Saiyan had landed.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Jeice at the newcomer. "Don't you know to mind your own business?" He flew at Goku, throwing a punch. His punch only passed through the after-image of where Goku had been.

Goku had moved over to Gohan. "How are you feeling, son?"

"I'm fine," said Gohan.

"Yeah, you look like it. Here, take this." He handed Gohan a Sensu bean.

Gohan ate it without protest. Within seconds, his injuries were completely healed. "I feel stronger than ever!" he exclaimed. "I'm ready to fight again!"

"I know you are, Gohan, but let me handle this."

"But they're too powerful! You'll need my help!"

"You let me worry about them. I think Krillin needs our help right now though." The two flew over to where Krillin lay.

"Hey, Goku," said the monk, unable to sit up. "You made it."

"Yeah, just in time from the looks of it," said Goku. "Here, take this."

Krillin hopped up. "Alright! I'm healed!"

Goku looked over to Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta! Catch!" He threw the remaining Sensu bean to Vegeta.

"What is this?" asked Vegeta, looking at the bean.

"Eat it! You'll be healed!"

Soon, Vegeta was completely healed. "I feel stronger than ever!"

"Hey, Gohan!" said Krillin suddenly. "We should probably go find the Dragon Balls. We'll need to get the radar from Bulma, so we'd better get going."

"Right!" The two shot off to where they'd last seen Bulma.

"Now," said Goku, turning to face the two remaining enemies, "You have no idea what you're dealing with. Leave this planet now."

"We'll never surrender to a puny Saiyan like you!" screamed Burter. "Jeice- let's go!"

"Yeah, let's get him!" shouted Jeice. The two Ginyu Force members shot directly at Goku. Every punch they threw, though, seemed to pass right through him.

"Why can't we hit him!" screamed Burter in frustration.

"Maybe it's because I'm moving too fast for you," said Goku from behind him. His after image faded away.

Burter and Jeice shot an energy blast at him. Goku simply moved before they could hit him again.

"I gave you your one chance," said the Saiyan. Knocking Burter out cold, he turned to Jeice. "I recommend you leave now. Your teammates will be a little sore, but they'll recover. Never come back here."

_This guy's way too powerful_, thought Jeice, panicking. _I better go get the Captain. I don't stand a chance._

Just then, there was a loud explosion. Vegeta had finished Recoome off. Shooting into the air, he kneed Burter in the neck, killing him.

"Vegeta!" said Goku, furious. "They were defenseless! That was low!"

"They would have come back and tried to finish us off!" said Vegeta. "They already would have killed your son and friend if you hadn't shown up in time."

"You know how to receive mercy, but not to give it."

"I don't need a lecture, Kakarot. The one you let go could bring about your end, and the end of your son as well."

Goku and Vegeta continued to glare at each other.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Captain Ginyu was overseeing Frieza's crew hiding the Dragon Balls. He had done the safest thing he could think of with them- he'd buried them beneath sand.

"Work faster, men! You need to work with style if you're going to become members of the Ginyu Force! Style!"

Just then, his scouter indicated an approaching power level. _That's Jeice,_ thought Captain Ginyu.

Within seconds, Jeice had landed. "Captain, sir!"

"Where are the others?" asked Captain Ginyu, noticing the absence of the other three Ginyu Force members.

"They're down and out, sir."

_Maybe those guys were stronger than I thought,_ thought Captain Ginyu. "Who did it? Vegeta and his allies?"

"Partly, sir- they took out Guldo and Recoome. But Burter and I had them down for the count, and some other guy showed up! He gave the three some sort of food, and they were up and as good as new! Burter and I attacked, giving him everything we had, but we just couldn't touch him! He took Burter out, and gave me the chance to run! I did run, sir, but to ask you for help!"

_Someone strong enough to take on Jeice and Burter and not even get touched?_ thought Ginyu. "Alright, Jeice. Let's go." The two shot off in the direction of the battlefield.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So what do you have planned now, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, irritated.

"Let's worry about that Captain Ginyu guy first," said Goku. "I can sense that he's on his way here, and he's powerful."

"Then allow me to let you deal with him yourself," said Vegeta, laughing. Taking off, he flew at an incredible speed somewhere else.

Within minutes, Jeice and Captain Ginyu had landed. "You've really done it now, mate," said Jeice. "The Captain's here, and he's not happy."

"So you're the one who took down Burter," said Ginyu, looking Goku over. "Well, I am the Captain of the Ginyu Force, and I am the second strongest fighter in the universe! Nobody can defeat me!"

"Yeah," said Goku. "I can feel your power, and I have to say I'm not all that impressed."

"What?" asked Ginyu. "Unfortunately for you, I also have the coveted ability to raise my fighting power in an instant. You can't possibly tell my full power."

"You're not very good at concealing it," said Goku. "I can sense deeper than the power you're displaying openly. Your scouters aren't very good for determining a power level if your opponent has any sort of skill at concealing it. Once you can sense power, though, you can truly learn how to conceal it."

"All right then," said Captain Ginyu, smiling. "If you're as good as you say you are, why don't you show me your full power?"

Goku smiled. "All right, then. You asked for it." He braced himself. Captain Ginyu smiled, and clicked his scouter.

Goku began to scream. The wind picked up around him as his power started to grow and grow. Captain Ginyu's look of confidence became one of horror as his scouter kept indicating Goku's power rising.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ginyu looked on in ever increasing panic. "90,000- 100,000- 110,000- NOW IT'S OVER MINE!"

Goku finally finished up. "So, what does your scouter say?"

Ginyu gripped his head in panic. "IT'S AT 180,000!"

"180,000!" screamed Jeice. "Burter and I didn't even stand a chance!"

"I'll give you one last chance," said Goku. "Leave now. I don't want to fight you. You don't have to hurt people."

"The captain of the Ginyu Force does not surrender!" screamed Ginyu. He launched himself at Goku. Goku managed to dodge every single punch easily.

"All you have to do is apologize," said Goku. "Then you can leave in peace."

"Apologize?" asked Ginyu. He smirked. "I believe I actually have a better idea."

He removed his scouter. "Jeice, catch." He threw it down.

"All right, Captain Ginyu!" said Jeice, realizing what was about to happen.

"I'm about to show you the true power of the Ginyu!" said Captain Ginyu. Charging up a fist, he wounded himself quite severely.

"What are you doing?" asked Goku, shocked. _This guy's completely insane!_

"_BODY CHANGE!_" screamed Captain Ginyu. A beam of energy shot out from his mouth and entered Goku's.

A few moments later, the technique was complete. "What… what did you do?" asked Goku, looking at Captain Ginyu, who was in Goku's body.

(From this point until the end of the body-change, Goku is Goku, despite being in Ginyu's body, and Ginyu is Ginyu, despite being in Goku's body)

"I simply swapped bodies with you," said Captain Ginyu.

"Captain," said Jeice, flying up to Ginyu. "Here's your scouter, sir."

"Good," said Ginyu, taking the scouter and putting it on. "Now, Jeice, let's get back to the ship. Frieza will be pleased to hear I defeated the one called 'Goku.'"

"Right, Captain." The two shot off back towards the ship.

_You may be hiding in my body, Ginyu,_ thought Goku, _but you'll still lose._

-DBZ: SGTW-

_In an unexpected turn of events, Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku. Will this spell the end for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	17. Chapter 16: We Claim This Ship

Keep the reviews pouring in, please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 16: We Claim This Ship

"There she is!" shouted Gohan to Krillin, spotting Bulma. The two swooped down and landed next to Bulma.

"Where have you two been?" screamed the woman. "I want answers!"

"No time to explain, Bulma!" said Krillin, grabbing the Dragon Radar. "Got it, let's go!" The two shot back off into the air, now heading towards Frieza's ship.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Dende, my child," said Guru, "Come here."

Dende approached Guru. "Yes sir?"

"I have a gift for you. To help you on your mission." Guru laid his hand on Dende's head. A bright aura surrounded Dende, but after a few moments, it was gone. Dende looked at himself in awe.

"It's okay, Dende," said Guru. "Don't be scared of this new power that you feel within you, son. It has always existed inside of you. I merely uncovered it."

"Must I go?" asked Dende.

"The sooner the better, my son."

Dende nodded. "Goodbye, Guru. And don't you go dying on me, okay?" Dende ran out of the house. Guru watched as he took off into the air, flying off.

"Be strong, my little warrior," said Guru. "It pleases me that in these dark hours a flame so small burns so brightly. Deliver the password to the Earthlings, so that they may have their wish."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_It looks like Frieza's away on errands,_ thought Vegeta, looking over Frieza's ship. Apart from the henchmen who were everywhere, there was nobody. _This is going to be easier than coloring inside the lines._

Vegeta blasted every henchman he could see. Entering the ship, he walked to Frieza's private quarters. Blasting everyone he encountered, he entered the quarters only to find that the Dragon Balls were not there.

"Where are they?" screamed Vegeta in frustration. "Well, maybe I should have a look around. They'll turn up."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Dende was flying at maximum speed to meet up with Gohan and Krillin. Just then, he saw something up ahead. Before he had the opportunity to slow down, let alone stop, he'd passed by. Looking back, he saw it was Frieza.

_Just a small fry,_ thought Frieza to himself._ Kids are learning to fly earlier and earlier these days._

Frieza began the ascent up to the top of the pillar Guru's house stood on. Within seconds, he'd reached the house. "Hello?" said Frieza. "Is anyone home?"

The door opened, and Nail stepped out. "I'm home. Welcome, friend."

"Why thank you very much. I'm a visitor here, touring your lovely planet, and I happened to find seven Dragon balls. A man at the gift shop told me about the legend behind the balls. You know, the wish. But the balls don't work unless you have a password. Would you happen to have the password, my good man?"

"Not me. You should check with the Chamber of Commerce, friend. They have that sort of information."

Frieza chuckled. "The chamber is dead, my good man. And so are you if you don't tell me the password."

"I'll never tell you the password," said Nail, dropping all pretense at formality.

"Oh?" asked Frieza. "Then maybe your friend will."

"My friend is a very old man. He's dying as it is, and he doesn't need your help. Besides, you wouldn't hurt him anyways."

"And why is that?"

"He created the Dragon balls. If he dies, they go with him. See?"

"Well then," said Frieza, disappointed. "I guess I'll have to just beat on you until he's ready to speak."

"I'll fight you," said Nail. "But not here. Follow me." He took off, Frieza right behind him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_I can't believe I regained my strength so quickly,_ thought Vegeta to himself. _Now all I have to do is focus on my power. Still, that little brat's stronger than me. I'll need to find out how he improved._

Vegeta put on a new suit of armor, without the shoulder guards that his last pair had. Putting on gloves, he sensed something.

_It appears I have company. I believe I'll observe them. Maybe they'll lead me to the Dragon Balls._ Walking outside, he hid as he watched Gohan and Krillin land.

"According to the radar," said Gohan, "the Dragon Balls are not in the ship."

"Huh?" asked Krillin, confused. "Why not?"

"They probably thought they would be able to find them easier if they were there." Gohan walked over to a spot of land. "I think it says they're buried right here."

Gohan blasted the dirt. "There they are!" Luckily, he'd gotten it right the first time, and there were the seven Dragon Balls.

"I wish we knew the password," said Krillin. "Didn't Goku say there was a password?"

_Oh great,_ thought Vegeta. _They don't even know the password._

"Krillin," said Gohan, looking into the sky, "I think I hear something coming."

"There's two of them," said Krillin. "We'd better get under cover. This doesn't feel right."

Just then, Captain Ginyu and Jeice set down. Gohan felt an overwhelming urge to hide, despite the fact that Ginyu was in his father's body. "Krillin, something feels weird."

"What's weird?" said Krillin. "It's your dad!"

"Yeah, but what's he doing with Jeice? And why is he wearing that scouter?"

Krillin looked Goku up and down. "You might be right."

"There's one last thing. Look into his eyes."

Krillin did so, and he saw something that he'd never seen in Goku's eyes before- the desire for power, for everything evil.

"Let's be cautious," said Krillin, realizing that this wasn't right. "Hey, Goku!" shouted Krillin, keeping himself ready for any sign of attack. "What took you so long?"

"Captain Ginyu was a great fighter," said Ginyu, playing along as if he was Goku. Gohan, however, realized that his father would never talk about an enemy like that. "Now," continued Ginyu, "how did you find the Dragon Balls?"

Krillin and Gohan realized immediately that this wasn't Goku, but played along. "We noticed the ground had been dug up," said Krillin.

"Did you make a wish?" asked Ginyu, starting to panic. _If Frieza gets back and the Dragon Balls can't be used, I'm dead!_

"No, we didn't know the password. Do you know it?" Krillin watched as Gohan snuck around to the opposite side, waiting for an opportunity.

"Maybe. Why don't I try?" Ginyu turned to the Dragon Balls. Gohan saw his opportunity and tripped Ginyu, knocking him down. Krillin punched Jeice in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

"I don't know what you've done with my father, _Captain Ginyu,_" said Gohan, staring down into the face he knew so well, "but you won't get away with it."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" asked Ginyu, trying to buy time.

"Don't play dumb. I recognize your voice."

_This is nuts!_ thought Vegeta, transfixed. _If Ginyu's in Kakarot's body, where's Kakarot?_

His questions were answered when he saw Goku in Ginyu's body flying over. "Of course!" said Vegeta to himself. "If Ginyu's in Kakarot's body, then Kakarot must be in Ginyu's body!"

"Gohan! Krillin!" yelled Goku. "Captain Ginyu's stolen my body!"

"Yeah, we know!" yelled Krillin.

"You don't stand a chance against me," said Ginyu, laughing. "So you saw through my little trick. Big deal. Now I'll just have to kill you the old-fashioned way."

"You'll never reach full power," said Goku, smiling. "You don't understand that body as well as I do."

"Oh really?" asked Ginyu. Getting up, he began to power up. "Jeice! Give me a reading!"

Jeice clicked his scouter. "Uh... 23,000 sir... and going down!"

"Now you see how hopeless- wait, WHAT?" screamed Ginyu, finally hearing Jeice's words. "That's not possible! I should be at 180,000!"

"Gohan! Krillin!" yelled Goku. "Take him down!"

Gohan and Krillin charged into combat against Ginyu, who was unable to stop the flurry of attacks. Falling back, he clicked his scouter.

"400,000!" screamed Ginyu. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HAVE THAT MUCH POWER!"

"NO WAY!" screamed Jeice. "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

"Oh, but it is," said a voice from behind him. Whipping around, he saw none other than Vegeta standing there.

"V-Vegeta!" screamed Jeice, backing up. Clicking a button on his scouter, he then screamed, "NO! 300,000!"

"We Saiyans get stronger after every battle. The worse we are beaten, the more power we gain," said Vegeta, grinning. "The kid is half-Saiyan, which accounts for his increase."

Jeice took off into the air running. Vegeta launched an energy blast, killing Jeice instantly.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku. "That was not necessary! He'd given up!"

Vegeta simply ignored Goku.

Meanwhile the fight between Ginyu and Gohan was completely one-sided. Ginyu was over matched in every aspect except technique, which Gohan was equal in.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Ginyu, knocking him down. "Had enough yet?"

Ginyu groaned, as he was far too weak to get up. Still, he had a cocky smile on his face. "Time for another switch!"

"Oh no!" screamed Goku, realizing what was about to happen. He leapt towards Ginyu as fast as he possibly could.

"_Body Change!_" screamed Ginyu, sending out a beam directly at Gohan. Goku, though, got in between the two, taking the beam himself.

When the light cleared, both Goku and Ginyu were back in their right bodies.

"Dad, are you alright?" shouted down Gohan.

"I'm fine," shouted back Goku.

Krillin came and landed over next to Goku. "Okay, then tell me- how did we find the Dragon Balls?"

Goku simply smiled. "You went and got the Dragon Radar from Bulma."

"Gohan!" shouted Krillin to his friend. "Your dad's in his right body again!"

"Listen, Ginyu," shouted Gohan to the injured enemy. "This is your last chance. Leave the planet now or else we will have to finish this."

"No," said Vegeta, blasting Ginyu through his heart. "We finish this now."

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku, angry again.

"You're far too soft, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "If Ginyu had used his body change technique on your son, we'd all be dead by now. Now, let's get you in a regeneration tank. We may need your help to deal with Frieza."

The three of them carried Goku into the medical bay, where they had a slight problem when Goku spotted a needle. Afterwards, Goku was submerged in a tank, healing from all his injuries.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Goku recover in time to help the others? Will Dende make it in time to deliver the password to the others? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	18. Chapter 17: Race for a Wish

Author's Responses:

acepro Evolution: Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. That's all I'll say... until the time comes to upload that chapter. What I can say is Gohan's initial transformation is earlier than it is in the series. How much earlier? Well, I like keeping secrets. I also like cookies, but that information won't do you much good. Have patience. It's hard for me uploading this slowly.

You won't have to wait that long, however.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 17: Race for a Wish

Frieza frowned. This Namek had been leading him for a while now. He'd promised to take him to a better place to fight, but they still hadn't landed.

His impatience finally getting the better of him, he pulled ahead of Nail. "This is far enough. We will fight here."

"Fine," said Nail, landing. Frieza landed right in front of him.

"Before you begin your pathetic struggle to survive, I should warn you that you stand no chance."

"I'm not like the rest of the Nameks you've faced. I've been fully trained in the arts of combat." Nail began powering up. Throwing his arms out, the ground began to shake.

"My goodness," said Frieza, looking at his scouter. "According to my scouter, I may have underestimated your strength. But you still pale in comparison to what I have in store for you." Frieza smiled. "The light show was impressive, but in all relative terms, I'm five hundred thousand times stronger than you."

Nail grunted in disbelief.

"Observe my left hand," said Frieza, holding the hand in question up. "It's strength alone is enough to crush you. As a special one-time bonus, I will fight you with my other hand behind my back."

"It's time to fight!" screamed Nail, charging at Frieza. He delivered a massive blow to Frieza's shoulder, which didn't phase Frieza in the slightest.

"You don't seem to understand," said Frieza, grabbing onto Nail's arm. "You don't stand a chance." He ripped Nail's arm clean off of his body.

Nail screamed in pain, falling to the ground. "Oh, my," said Frieza, laughing. "That has got to hurt."

Frieza was shocked when a new arm shot out from the wound. Nail got up, ready to fight again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Here, take these," said Vegeta to Krillin and Gohan, handing them each a suit of armor. "When we fight Frieza, the added protection will help you."

The two suited up into their new armor. Gohan's was an exact replica of Vegeta's old armor, the set he arrived on Namek in. Krillin's was more like the suits Raditz and Nappa wore.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Krillin.

"We stay here and keep an eye on the Dragon Balls," said Vegeta. "You two go keep an eye on them. I'm going to take a little nap."

"So, while we're waiting for Frieza or someone to shop up," said Gohan angrily, "You're going to be taking a _nap_?"

"Yeah," said Vegeta. "Now, go watch those Dragon Balls."

Gohan and Krillin walked outside, looking over the Dragon Balls. "Man, I hate it when Vegeta bosses us around," complained Krillin. "It's like he's just using us for personal gain."

"Yeah, but we need his help," said Gohan. "And he needs ours. Frieza is more powerful than any of us, so we need to work together to have any hope of defeating him."

"Yeah, you're right. Still, why don't you just stand up to him? You're stronger."

"Vegeta's not the kind of person that bends to power. If he did, he'd still be following Frieza's orders."

The two looked at the Dragon Balls. "One of us should go and get the password from Guru," said Krillin. "Frieza's near there, so it'd be hard to get there, but we could."

"We'd better not risk anything until my dad gets better," said Gohan, sensing in the direction of Guru's house. "Frieza's too close for comfort, though it feels like someone's distracting him. Wait- I sense something coming towards us."

"Who?" asked Krillin, confused. "I don't sense anything."

"It's not a strong power," said Gohan, his eyes shut, trying to place the power. "But whoever it is, they're coming here. And they're nearly here."

Just then, the person passed over a mountain. "It's Dende!" shouted Krillin.

Dende spotted Krillin and Gohan. The first thing he recognized was the armor they were wearing- he turned and almost started to run away. Krillin flew up to meet him.

"Dende! It's us!" Dende relaxed when he recognized Krillin.

"Hey!" shouted Dende in relief. "Guru sent me to tell you guys the password!"

"Alright!" said Gohan, thrilled. "Now we can wish Piccolo back!"

"Yeah," said Krillin. "But I'm thinking we should move the Dragon Balls away from the ship, you know?"

"Why's that?" asked Gohan.

"I don't really want to let Vegeta have a wish."

Gohan turned and looked at the ship. "Yeah, it'd be best not to let him know we're summoning the Dragon." The three flew down and gathered up the Dragon Balls.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Nail fell to the ground, battered and bloody. He'd been stalling for some time, buying time for Dende.

"_**Nail,"**_ said the voice of Guru in his head. **_"Dende has reached the Earthlings. Thank you for everything, my child."_**

Nail smiled. He looked Frieza right in the eyes. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," said the Namekian, smiling. "Our plan worked perfectly."

"What plan?" asked Frieza, smirking.

"We sent Dende off to the Earthlings with the password to summon the Dragon," said Nail. The tyrant's smirk fell right off his face. "He's reached them by now. You'll never make it back in time."

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE-" screamed Frieza. He shot into the air, heading towards his ship. "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE DIRTY MONKEYS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Nail laid his head down, glad he'd done his part right.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The three looked down at the Dragon Balls, lying there. They'd moved them to the other side of a mountain, hiding from Vegeta.

"Alright, Dende," said Gohan. "Summon the Dragon."

Dende recited some words in Namekian, one of which was the Dragon's name, Porunga. Immediately, the sky went dark, and a bright beam of light shot up from the seven Dragon Balls. A huge, muscular Dragon appeared.

"Oh, wow!" said Gohan, looking at the Dragon in awe.

"You who have summoned me," said Porunga in a booming voice, "I will grant you three wishes."

"Dende, wish for everyone on Earth killed by Vegeta except Nappa to be returned to life!"

Dende translated the wish. "That is not within my power," said Porunga. "I can only restore one life with each wish."

The three's face fell. "King Kai," shouted Krillin, trusting him to be watching. "We can only wish back one person per wish."

-DBZ: SGTW-

King Kai had indeed been watching. As soon as he'd relayed the information to the others, Piccolo had stepped forward. "Tell them to wish me back."

"What's the big idea?" protested Yamcha. Tien also looked suspicious. "Don't we get any say?"

Piccolo turned to the others, agitated. "Listen! I know what I'm doing! If I'm wished back, it means Kami's back too, which means the Earth's Dragon Balls are back!"

The others shut up and smiled. "Wow, great idea, Piccolo!"

"Piccolo's the man!" said Tien.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_**Gohan, can you hear me?"**_ asked King Kai to Gohan.

"Hey, it's King Kai," said Gohan, staring into the sky.

"_**Gohan, the others have discussed it, and they've decided to wish Piccolo back."**_

"Right!" Gohan turned to Krillin. "Wish Piccolo back!"

Dende translated the wish. Porunga's eyes glowed. "It is done."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Back on King Kai's planet, they watched as Piccolo's halo disappeared.

"You're alive!" screeched Chiaotzu, happy.

"Alright!" said Piccolo. He walked up to King Kai and placed his hand on his back.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_**Gohan, it's me,"**_ said Piccolo. **_"I have a feeling you guys are going to be needing my help, so wish me to Namek."_**

"Bring Piccolo to Namek," said Gohan to Dende.

Dende translated the wish. "It is done."

They looked around. "Where is he?" asked Gohan, not seeing Piccolo.

"We wished him to Namek!" said Dende, realizing what had happened. "He's on the planet, but he's not right here!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, Vegeta had woken up from his nap. Looking outside, he was shocked to see the sky so dark.

_Did I really sleep that long?_ he thought to himself. _It's night already._ Suddenly, he remembered something_. This planet doesn't have nights! That means-_ "NO!" he screamed, realizing what was happening. He launched himself out of the ship. Sighting the Dragon, he didn't waste a second in shooting towards them.

Gohan looked up just in time to see Vegeta coming in for a landing. Drawing his sword, which he kept on his back even with his new outfit, he positioned himself between the Saiyan Prince and the Dragon Balls.

"You little idiot!" screamed Vegeta, rage contorting every feature of his face. "Don't you understand that our only chance to beat Frieza is if I'm immortal?"

"No, Vegeta," said Gohan. "We're doing things our way, not yours."

"Out of the way." Vegeta tried to backhand Gohan out of the way, but Gohan blocked it and within seconds he'd knocked Vegeta backwards.

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted Krillin. "What should our last wish be?"

Gohan didn't have time to decide when all of a sudden, the Dragon vanished. The Dragon Balls shot into the sky, and fell to the ground, stones.

"No..." said Dende, falling to his knees.

"Dende, what happened?" asked Krillin, confused.

"Guru's gone," said the child, starting to cry.

"He died before we could make the last wish!" said Krillin, horrified.

"But at least the Earth's Dragon Balls are back," said Gohan. "But for right now, we have bigger problems. You guys feel that?"

"It's Frieza," said Vegeta. "He's coming!"

"We're in trouble," said Krillin.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With only two wishes made, the Namekian Dragon Balls are gone. Now, Frieza is approaching, and he's out for blood. Can our heroes hold off the evil long enough for Goku to arrive? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	19. Chapter 18: Battle with Frieza Begins

Author's Responses:

D-sama: Don't worry, they'll get both longer and more detailed as they go on.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 18: Battle with Frieza Begins

Piccolo tried to get his bearings straight. He'd realized that the Dragon had dropped him on the completely wrong side of Namek, and now was just trying to figure out how to get to Gohan.

_I can sense Gohan,_ said Piccolo. _He's fine for now, but I'd better hurry._ He took off in the direction of his pupil.

Just then, he sensed another power, far fainter, and decreasing by the minute. He was directly in the opposite way of the direction Frieza was traveling, so Piccolo decided to check it out while he had a moment.

Coming in for a landing, Piccolo saw Nail, heavily injured. "He looks like me!" said Piccolo. "Could be worse, I guess. This guy has definitely seen better days."

"Yeah, you could say that again," said Nail, looking with one eye at the other Namekian. "What a drag, huh?" He looked at Piccolo in more detail. "Hey, it's you. Guess the Earthlings got to make their wishes. I love it."

"I see. Well, if you know me, then you'll know I'm out of time. I'm quite sure we've never met before, but I'm glad your beating sure hasn't made you lose your sense of humor. You take good care of yourself, my friend."

"Wait a sec," said Nail, as Piccolo began to walk away. "I can sense your great power, but I just don't think it's going to be enough."

"We'll see."

"If only you had come back as your original self, you could have beaten Frieza for sure."

"What!?" Piccolo turned to face Nail.

"I've fought him," continued Nail. "I know how strong he is."

"So, if I united with Kami, I'd have what I need right now." Piccolo grimaced. "How ironic. He's probably laughing so hard we could hear him all the way from Earth."

"No, you're wrong. Nobody wants you to win as much as Kami does. His very survival depends on it."

Piccolo frowned. "Well, it's too late now, at any rate. And I think I would rather die than unite with that old geezer anyhow."

"Well, unite with me, then," said Nail. "It's the only help we can give. Sad, but true. I'm the last warrior on Namek."

"You are?" asked Piccolo, frowning again. "That's just great."

"I know, but if we unite, then you'll be much stronger than you are right now."

Piccolo began to turn away again. "I appreciate the offer, but there's just not enough room in me for the two of us."

"Oh, your ego's too big."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Listen," said Vegeta, still furious at Gohan and Krillin. "We need a plan, _fast_. Frieza is on his way here, and we don't stand a chance!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Gohan angrily.

"Yes, Vegeta," said a voice from behind them. "What _do_ you suggest?"

The three whipped around. There, standing on the cliff, was Frieza, an evil smile on his face.

"So you're the ones, huh? Naughty. I don't see how three shrimps and a burnt out Saiyan managed to get the best of the Ginyu Force. But now it's your turn! It's okay. It won't hurt too bad. Relax, death is my specialty. What do you say we get this thing started? I know how anxious you all are to resolve this dispute once and for all."

Frieza jumped up and flew slowly down to the bottom of the cliff.

"I always knew that you would turn on me someday, Vegeta. But I never knew when. Now I see that you were just waiting for the stakes to get higher before you played your hand." Frieza smiled. "I commend you. After all, it just might have worked. What a pity. I hope you enjoyed your little rebellion, because now it's over, my clever little warriors."

"You hate me," laughed Vegeta. "Like I care. I quit. I'm free now. All those years being nice to you, I could puke!"

"That's right, get it all out. Live boldly, even if it is just for a few minutes." Frieza began powering up.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Can't you feel that power?" asked Nail to Piccolo. "It's our only chance."

Piccolo was in awe at the power he felt from Frieza. "Why not? Alright." He knelt by the dying warrior. "You're on. But if I don't like it, you're out. Understand me?"

"Man," said Nail, smiling. "You're too much. Just wait. You'll be begging to keep me around."

Piccolo placed his hand on Nail's elbow. "Yeah, right. I doubt that. Now, tell me what to do, quick."

"Right. Just keep your hand right there."

"You can stay until we beat Frieza. After that, I'm gonna charge you rent. You got that?"

Nail smiled. A white aura surrounded him. When it cleared, he was gone.

Piccolo stood up and stared at his hands in awe. "Wow, unreal. My gosh. This is amazing! I feel INCREDIBLE! YES YES YES YES! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I CAN DO THIS!"

He smiled. "I'm home! I'm alive! This is a miracle! I'm awake! I'm wide awake!" He took off into the air, flying towards the battlefield. "Hang on, Gohan! Here I come!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Now look at me, Vegeta. Have you forgotten what I really am? You fool! How dare you challenge me!"

Vegeta continued to smirk. "You'd better wipe that smirk off your face, Vegeta!" Frieza shot a blast at Vegeta, who dodged it. Frieza continued to launch blast after blast at the Saiyan.

"Krillin," said Gohan. "Now is our chance! Frieza's distracted!"

Krillin looked at the tyrant in fear. "Right, but is that a good idea?"

"It may be our only chance!" The two moved into position, both launching energy waves at Frieza. Frieza turned and sent a blast in their direction. They dodged easily, and Frieza continued to launch.

Finally, Gohan moved in front of one and deflected it away.

Krillin was still in shock. "He's too strong... what are we going to do?"

"I know," said Frieza. "You're all going to perish!"

"Nonsense!" said Vegeta, joining the others. "Our chances of winning are just as good as your's are! Are you so blind that you haven't noticed our power is increasing with every attack?"

Vegeta looked at his allies. "Our power is enormous. Especially that little kid's. He's half-Saiyan, you know." Vegeta turned back to Frieza. "And I've become a Super Saiyan. Your worst nightmare."

Frieza laughed. "We'll pass that bridge when we come to it." Suddenly, any trace of a smile fell from Frieza's face. "That is if we EVER come to it, FOOL!" Frieza launched himself at Vegeta, who blocked the blow. Frieza sent his other hand at Vegeta, which was also blocked.

"You low-life Saiyan! How dare you!" The ground began to shake from the struggle.

"Should we help Vegeta?" asked Krillin, turning to Gohan.

"No," said Gohan. "We need to get a feel for Frieza's technique before we can do anything. Piccolo taught me that strength isn't everything. If you know your enemy better than he knows you, you have an advantage."

Krillin turned back to the fight. Gohan sure trusted Piccolo a lot.

Vegeta and Frieza had formed a crater around them. They both hopped out, landing on opposite sides. "Not bad," said Frieza, smiling. "You've definitely improved, Vegeta. I commend you. Perhaps you _are_ close to becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Why don't you transform, Frieza?" said Vegeta.

"What does he mean?" asked Gohan, confused.

"Well, how bout it, Frieza, why don't you stop fooling around and show us the real you?"

"So," said Frieza, "you found out my little secret."

"That's right. Your loving minion Zarbon blurted it out."

"What's going on?" asked Krillin to Vegeta.

"The form of Frieza you see before you is not what he really is. It's just a clever camouflage. He can transform to his real self at any time. He just uses this form to conserve energy."

"Oh, you rude little ruffian," said Frieza. "I don't choose my real form because my power is too radical to control."

"That's just great," said Krillin.

"Don't listen to him," said Vegeta. "He's just saying that to intimidate you. His power won't increase that much."

"Is that so?" asked Frieza.

"Why don't you show us then?"

"Oh, all right," said Frieza, smiling. "I'll bare it all. Why not? Well, strap yourselves in. You're in for one heck of a ride!" He braced himself. "Oh, and Vegeta, I just wanted you to know that any remote chance you had of winning is about to go flying out the window! Oh, one more thing. It would be nice for somebody to give me a countdown."

"Tennineeightsevensixfiveforthreetwoone," said Vegeta quickly. "That good enough for you?"

"I love it," said Frieza. "Here goes!" A bright blue light enveloped him. He grew slightly, and his armor shattered.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" asked Vegeta. "You grew two inches and busted some armor. You call that a transformation?"

Frieza laughed. "Vegeta, it pains me to see you going through this. What a waste. I favored you so much. Why couldn't you just continue to obey me?"

"_Obey?_ I just pretended to obey you, you fool. I've been waiting for any chance I got to destroy you once and for all!"

"So, you're just like your father, the good king. He couldn't wait to die either."

"Dodoria told me about how you destroyed the Saiyan race," said Vegeta. "But you were foolish enough to leave the strongest one alive. That is one mistake you're going to pay dearly for."

"You're just a bunch of talk. I've had enough of this. Allow me to show you something not even your worthless father got to see." A windstorm swept up as Frieza began his real transformation. His body grew much larger, his horns bent upwards, his voice got lower, and most importantly, his power skyrocketed.

Frieza looked at the three. "How do you like it? Allow me to mention to you, Vegeta, that my fighting power in this form is over one million."

"That's impossible!" shouted Vegeta in denial.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Frieza. "Which one of you would like to go first?"

"I would," said Gohan, walking forward.

"Gohan!" screamed Krillin. "Are you nuts?"

_This is the kid Vegeta said was powerful,_ thought Frieza, looking Gohan over. _I'll still be able to take him no problem._

Gohan ignored Krillin. _I've got to buy time for my father to get here,_ thought Gohan to himself. "What, are you scared, Frieza?"

Frieza laughed. "No, runt, I'm scared that you won't be much of a challenge!"

Gohan simply charged at Frieza, launching a flurry of punches and kicks. They tyrant managed to block every one, then backhanded Gohan in the face. "Not bad, kid. Vegeta was right, you definitely have power. But it's still not enough."

Gohan took that opportunity to launch a kick at Frieza's face, which got through. Frieza reared back a little from the blow. He charged up a blast and threw it, hitting Gohan directly in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"All worn out?" asked the tyrant, smiling at the half-Saiyan laying there, panting. "Too bad. I guess it's time for you to die."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Krillin came flying in, a kick aimed directly at Frieza's head. Frieza simply stepped back, and when Krillin flew by, head-butt Krillin. One of Frieza's horns pierced Krillin's stomach, and he fell off into the water. Frieza walked forward and placed one of his feet on Gohan's head, preparing to crush the life out of him.

"I believe this is where we were," said Frieza. He looked up at Vegeta. "Vegeta, why so cold-hearted? Can't you see the boy is in pain? But you're too petrified to help him, aren't you?"

_Even if I get Frieza off of him, the kid's still finished, _thought Vegeta. _It'd be better if he was put out of his misery. Why can't I stomach this? I've seen much worse without even blinking an eye._

"_Destructo Disk!_" screamed someone. The disk of energy was sent right at Frieza, who flipped over, avoiding a fatal hit, though his tail was cut in half.

Krillin began to charge up a second disk.

"WHAT?" screamed Frieza in shock. "IT'S THAT GUY? BUT HOW? HE WAS SHISH-KEBOB!"

The next disk split in to three disks, and Frieza barely managed to dodge them all.

Frieza charged at Krillin, which was exactly the reaction he was hoping for. He took off, flying as quickly as he could. As Frieza was off chasing Krillin, Dende ran forward, and placed his hands on Gohan. "Don't worry, Gohan," said the Namekian child. "You'll be fine." A glowing light surrounded Dende and Gohan.

Vegeta watched in awe as the light faded. Gohan got up and started punching, testing his strength.

Just then, Krillin came shooting back onto the scene. "All right! Mission accomplished!"

"Just one question," said Vegeta, looking at Krillin angrily. "Why did you keep that kid's power a secret?"

"We didn't know Dende could heal people!" said Krillin angrily. "If we'd known that, we would have had him heal Goku!"

Just then, Frieza returned. Gohan shot up and joined Krillin and Vegeta.

"What?" asked Frieza, flustered. "Him too? Maybe they did wish for immortality." Frieza started to get a little worried.

Gohan powered up to full power. "The kid's truly a Saiyan," said Vegeta with pride in his voice for his race. "He gets stronger after every battle!"

"Gohan's power is amazing," said Krillin, sensing Gohan's massive increase in power.

"He's flustered," said Vegeta. "We have a good chance if we all attack together. Hit it, boys!"

The three launched a wave of energy blasts at Frieza, who crossed his arms. When the smoke cleared, Frieza was a little scratched, but otherwise completely unharmed.

"Is that the best you got?" asked the tyrant. "You're pathetic. You'd better come up with a new game plan, amigos."

"What now?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know," said Vegeta, completely out of ideas.

"You guys stay out of this," said Gohan. "I'll take him on." He shot directly at Frieza. Before he could reach his enemy, a beam of white light shot out from the right, and stopped directly in front of him.

When the light cleared, it revealed itself to be Piccolo.

"It's Piccolo!" said Gohan, happy. "Am I dreaming? Is it really you?"

"Good to see you, Gohan," said the Namek, staring at Frieza. "So that's Frieza?"

"That's him," said Gohan, turning his attention back to the enemy.

"I see," said Piccolo. "King Kai thinks he's unbeatable. We'll find out."

"You're right," said Vegeta. "We will. But who are you? Just another weak Namek?" Piccolo continued to stare at Frieza. "I recognize you! You're the one we destroyed so easily on Earth! Why these fools wasted their wishes on bringing you back I don't know!"

"Do me a favor. Just keep your big mouth shut! Then, after we beat Frieza, it'll be you and me, head to head.

"Sure. I can go along with that. I guess some people just aren't satisfied with dying once."

"I suggest you go about your business, Namek," said Frieza. "I haven't decided to kill you, but I'm very close."

"I'd like to do this while I'm still young." Piccolo turned to the others. "Just stay out of this, if you don't mind."

Piccolo and Frieza landed. They continued to stare at each other, sizing the other up.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Does Piccolo have what it takes to take down Frieza single-handed? Or is he in over his head? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	20. Chapter 19: Final Transformations

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 19: Final Transformations

"I don't know what it is," said Gohan, staring down at his mentor, "but there's something different about Piccolo. He'd never fight unless he knew he could win."

"Get it through your head!" shouted Vegeta. "'Piccolo' doesn't stand a chance!"

Down on the ground, Dende watched from where he was hiding. "I don't know what it is," he said to himself, "but there's something about Piccolo that reminds me of Nail."

Frieza laughed. "So, you think you're pretty tough, huh? Well, it won't take me long to have your face in the dirt, begging for mercy!"

"Give it a try." Piccolo charged at Frieza. The fight was on, and they were each blocking blow-for-blow, neither clearly on top of the other.

As the two were in a grapple hold, Piccolo shot a beam out of his eyes at Frieza. Frieza bent backwards, but Piccolo managed to get a shot in on the tyrant's head, knocking him backwards.

"Piccolo won!" shouted Krillin, thrilled.

"No," said Gohan. "It's not over yet."

Frieza charged back at Piccolo, forcing the Namek on the defensive. Piccolo was backed into a cliff, and Frieza blasted him point-blank range. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was just getting up, nearly unharmed.

He launched himself back at Frieza, and the two resumed fighting.

"There's something different about him," said Gohan, staring at his mentor.

"You think he can take Frieza?" asked Krillin, watching in awe.

"Yes."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted Frieza. Calming down, he smiled grimly. "You weren't around to see my first transformation. I have several, each of which increase my power significantly. I don't really need to do this, but watch closely." Smiling he held up two fingers. "I still have two transformations left."

A bright light surrounded Frieza, and his head began to change. His shoulders elongated so they stretched out over his arms, his head elongated backwards, two massive spikes emerged from his back, and his face flattened out somewhat.

Looking up at the stunned fighters, he smiled. "Now, where were we?" His voice had gone back to his normal pitch, but now had a horrible effect on it.

Piccolo stared at Frieza in horror. _We're still not strong enough. I hope Goku gets here soon._

Gohan stared at Frieza in anger. "No matter what we do, we're still not strong enough! We've got to do something!"

"You!" shouted Vegeta to Krillin. "Cue-ball! I need you to beat me within an inch of my life!"

"WHAT?!?" shouted Krillin, completely bewildered. "I can't do that!"

"WHY NOT?" shouted the Saiyan angrily. "Listen, if you do that, the green-bean child can heal me, and I'll be strong enough to defeat Frieza!"

"I- I can't!"

Meanwhile, Frieza and Piccolo continued in a stare off. Smiling, Frieza raised one finger, and sent a blast at Piccolo. A bit of blood and cloth from his gi came flying off. Frieza continued to launch blast after blast at the Namek, each time hurting him worse and worse.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, his anger rising. "I've got to do something!"

Krillin felt as Gohan's power began to rise. Gohan charged directly at Frieza, launching a kick at the tyrant. Frieza moved out of the way, and Gohan shot into the air.

"_Masenko-HA!_" shouted the half-Saiyan, sending a massive beam of energy directly at Frieza. Frieza, confident, took the blast head on. He was barely able to stay where he was.

Gohan pumped additional power into the blast, forcing Frieza backwards. Frieza hit the ground, and the Masenko exploded directly on him.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza got up, a little burnt, but otherwise unhurt. "That was close. I'll have to watch that kid. He's stronger than any Saiyan I've ever met." Frieza thought. "I wonder who he is. I'm confident I destroyed all the Saiyans except Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa 20 years ago."

Frieza looked at Vegeta and Krillin. "Neither one of those misfits could be his father. No matter. In the end, they all must be expunged."

Vegeta and Krillin had ceased their argument to stare at Gohan. _What I'd like to know is how did that kid become so powerful?_ thought Vegeta to himself.

"Maybe you're stronger than I thought," said Frieza to the fighters. "I'm going to show you my ultimate form." Frieza began his transformation.

"BALDY!" screamed Vegeta at Krillin. "IF YOU DON'T ALMOST KILL ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Krillin backs away in fear, raising his hands as a reflex. Vegeta raised up a hand to hit Krillin, and Krillin blasted Vegeta to an inch of his life.

Vegeta collapsed on the ground. "Now, just heal me," he said to Dende.

"No!" said Dende, running away. Sighting Piccolo, who was badly injured, he ran over. "I'll heal you!"

Unfortunately, Frieza looked over while Piccolo was being healed. He realized how Gohan and Krillin had both come back for more after they should have been dead.

Piccolo got up, completely healed. "Thanks, kid."

"I didn't do it for you," said Dende defensively. "I did it for Nail." He looked over at Frieza, fear gripping him.

"Dende!" said Krillin, coming over. "You need to forget about the past, and heal Vegeta. He's our only hope!"

"Dende," said Piccolo in Nail's voice. "Do it. Trust my judgment. We need Vegeta's help."

Dende looked at Piccolo. Nodding, he flew over to Vegeta, healing him.

Vegeta stood up. "I feel stronger than ever!" he said. He kicked Dende away. "I should say thank you. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood."

"I can see Frieza!" said Piccolo, staring at the tyrant. True to Piccolo's word, the smoke was clearing, and the outline could be seen. Frieza had returned to his normal size, but had white skin with purple splotches.

Frieza looked up at the fighters.

"He looks weaker than before!" said Krillin, getting a little more confident.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Piccolo. "He's far stronger than I thought he would be!"

Vegeta simply smiled. "So, this is the real Frieza." He walked forward. "Well, Frieza, unfortunately for you, I've finally become a true Super Saiyan. So, let's go."

Frieza simply raised one finger up. "Bang." A red beam shot out. The explosion was behind all four of the fighters. Turning around, they saw Dende laying there, charred.

"Frieza, you monster!" said Piccolo, remembering all of Nail's memories of Dende.

"One down," said Frieza. "And I didn't even break a sweat." Suddenly, the tyrant vanished.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan whipped around to face Frieza, who they sensed behind them. He was between them and Vegeta.

"How dare you!" said Piccolo, furious at Dende's death.

"It's time to pull back the curtains and let the third and final act begin." Frieza turned to face Dende's body. "I see you're all upset over what I did to your little friend. How touching. Oh well, what's done is done."

Gohan was gritting his teeth in anger. Frieza noticed this.

"You seem quite anxious to get things started," he said, pointing at Gohan. "Shall we begin?"

Gohan launched himself, throwing a punch at Frieza's head. Frieza simply ducked his head, the blow missing completely. Gohan threw a second kick, which Frieza dodged just as easily.

Piccolo and Krillin launched in, each trying to chop the opposite sides of Frieza's head. Frieza simply ducked his head again, the blows missing.

The three launched a massive flurry of attacks at Frieza, who dodged every one with ease. Finally, they drew back. Gohan flew into the air. "_Masenko-HA!_" Frieza simply phased out of the way of the blast.

Krillin and Piccolo each launched a blast at Frieza. There was an explosion, but when the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted Vegeta, a horrified look on his face. The three whipped around, and saw Frieza standing there, two fingers pointed directly at Gohan.

Frieza shot a beam directly at Gohan, who would have been hit if Vegeta hadn't knocked him down at the last second. The beam continued on, hitting an island. After a massive explosion, the island was gone.

"Thanks, Vegeta," said Gohan, standing up and facing Frieza again. "I owe you one."

"I guess you guys just aren't up to my new power," said Vegeta, grinning.

"So, you think you can take him on yourself?" asked Piccolo.

"You bet," said Vegeta.

"He's crazy!" shouted Krillin, completely confused. Gohan simply stared at Vegeta, sensing his power, and comparing it to Frieza's. _He's nowhere near strong enough,_ he concluded. _But it'll at least buy time for dad to get here._

"Your words are tough, Vegeta," said Frieza, "but can you back them up?"

"You're thinking of me as I used to be. I've changed, you know. And now, I'll show you the new me." Vegeta shook a fist in front of him. "Vegeta, Super Saiyan!"

Frieza's eyes widened slightly.

"At last, the power is all mine, Frieza."

Frieza started laughing. "Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear, Super Saiyan."

"You don't believe me, do you? Then I'll wipe that grin off your face, Frieza. Get ready to fight." He began powering up.

"Where did Vegeta get all of this power from?" asked Piccolo, a little concerned.

"Vegeta told me that his power is at it's peak right after he recovers from a mortal wound!" explained Krillin.

Gohan stood, staring at Vegeta, sensing his power. "Krillin, Piccolo, we should get to safety."

The two looked at Gohan and nodded. They flew into the air, getting away from the danger zone.

"It's still not enough," said Gohan. "Frieza's still holding back. And if Vegeta's approaching his max, then he still doesn't stand a chance."

"So should we help him?" asked Piccolo.

"Our best bet is to wait until my father is back on his feet. Then, with his help, we should be able to beat Frieza."

Krillin and Piccolo nodded.

Finally, Vegeta threw his arms out, and with a blinding flash of light, he was finished.

"That's all?" asked Frieza, laughing. "I was expecting more out of a 'Super Saiyan', but if you're finished I guess I'll just have to deal with you quickly."

"Is that really all the power Vegeta has?" asked Krillin, confused.

"No," said Gohan. "He's still holding back some, but not much."

"Still, he's the strongest out of all of us!" said Krillin. "He has the best chance of beating Frieza right now."

Gohan just stared at the fight. Piccolo noticed how Gohan wasn't agreeing with Krillin.

"No," said Piccolo. "Gohan's a little stronger, but not by much."

"What?" asked Krillin, surprised. He turned to Gohan. "Is that true?"

Gohan nodded. "You remember when I got angry and launched waves of attacks at Frieza? I managed to keep control of some of that power."

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Frieza had joined in combat. Vegeta launched a flurry of punches at Frieza, who managed to dodge every single one without effort.

Finally, Vegeta locked both hands in a fist over Frieza's head, attempting to hammer the tyrant into the ground. Frieza disappeared before the blow could even hit.

Vegeta turned around and saw Frieza standing there, arms crossed, laughing at him.

"No, no, NO!" shouted Vegeta, not able to believe it. Even with all his new strength, he was still no match for Frieza.

"Well, it looks like you're not a Super Saiyan after all, are you?" asked Frieza, laughing. "So sorry. I guess that makes you the loser."

_He's too fast!_ thought Vegeta.

"Vegeta, face it. Your fight with me is futile and useless! Just wake up: you're blind and delusional. You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan. But it's just a myth, Vegeta. I've never seen one. Have you? You're such a chump."

_What if he's right? What if I'm not a Super Saiyan? That would mean I don't stand a chance against Frieza! And that means... I'm pretty much a goner!_

"You're wrong!" shouted the Saiyan defiantly. "I am a Super Saiyan!" He threw a massive bolt of energy at Frieza, who simply moved out of the way at the last second.

Vegeta continued to throw blast after blast at Frieza, who moved out of the way.

"MOVE!" shouted Piccolo, grabbing Krillin. He dragged Krillin away to safety, Gohan right behind him. The blasts moved over where they'd been watching the fight. They landed a good distance away.

Frieza appeared directly in front of Vegeta, who backed away in surprise. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, LUNATIC!" shouted the Saiyan Prince, flying into the sky.

He brought his arms in front of him. "I'll show you! One Super Saiyan does exist! _Gallic Gun, fire!_"

The massive beam of energy soared directly at Frieza.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, DESTROY US ALL?" screamed Piccolo.

Frieza kicked the blast back at Vegeta, who barely managed to move out of the way in time. The blast exploded in midair, lighting the entire sky up.

"Frieza defended himself with just one kick!" said Piccolo, shocked.

Krillin was shaking in fear. Gohan was watching closely, beginning to get a bit worried. _I don't even know if dad'll be strong enough to defeat him,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _But he's our only shot._

"Vegeta's all out of power," said Krillin.

Frieza shot into the air like a cannonball, smashing into Vegeta's chin. Moving ahead of the Saiyan, Frieza kicked him downwards into the water.

Frieza used his energy to push the water away, exposing where Vegeta lay on the ocean's floor.

"Vegeta, you disappoint me," said Frieza, picking the Saiyan up by his hair. "After all that Super Saiyan talk, I thought I should give you a sporting chance. While you did put up a good fight, you're just as stupid as those other half-wits."

Frieza kicked Vegeta into the air, then flew up and kneed him a few times, sending him flying to where Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were watching.

"Get up, Vegeta!" said Krillin, worried.

Frieza flew over and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck. Picking him up, he began strangling him, delivering punch after punch to the Prince's back. After a few moments of this, he turned his head to the others. "Feel free to jump in at any time, my little friends."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku sensed the battle from where he rest in the regeneration tank. _I don't think Vegeta's going to make it,_ he thought.

Suddenly, the tank's controller beeped, and a green light came on. Goku opened his eyes. _I'm healed!_ He took the breathing apparatus off, and blasted the tank's viewing window open. He leapt out, and powered up, knocking the water off.

He blasted through the roof, landing outside the ship. _I can't believe how strong I am! This is incredible!_

He took off into the air, flying towards the battle. _I'm on my way, Gohan!_

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Is Goku strong enough to help the others defeat Frieza? Why do I even bother trying to imitate the ending of every Dragon Ball Z episode? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior! (not why I imitate the ending of every DBZ episode... it would be kind of stupid for me to try and rationalize that. Like, this one time... (slapped with fish into unconsciousness)_


	21. Chapter 20: The Return of Goku

Bonus update today, because MSU beat UFM, and I'm in a darned good mood because of it.

**Disclaimer:** DBZ is not mine.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 20: The Return of Goku

Gohan and the others continued to watch in horror as Vegeta was brutally beaten by Frieza.

Gohan felt his anger begin to rise. _Why am I just standing here when I could be helping Vegeta?_ he thought angrily. _I've got to help him!_

Just as he began to dive forward, Piccolo grabbed his shoulder.

Gohan looked at his mentor, who simply shook his head.

"But- Piccolo-" But he knew Piccolo was right, and it angered him that even him darting forward wouldn't help Vegeta. It seemed like his eyes momentarily flashed green.

Frieza finally got tired of using Vegeta like a punching bag. He whipped Vegeta against the cliff. Vegeta was far too injured to entertain any remote hopes of getting up.

Frieza walked over and grabbed Vegeta's armor, raising him slightly off the ground. He raised his hand to prepare for the killing blow.

Suddenly, there was a burst of power from behind Piccolo and the others. Turning around, they saw Goku, fully healed, staring at Frieza.

"Good to see you guys are in good health," said Goku, walking forward. "This is the first time I've made it to the battlefield without you guys being all beaten up."

"How are you feeling, dad?" asked Gohan, watching his father.

"Better than ever," said Goku. "I'll take care of things from here."

"What are you saying?" asked Piccolo. "It'll take everything we've got to beat him."

"Are you nuts?" asked Krillin, concerned for his friend's health.

"I'm fine," said Goku.

Frieza dropped Vegeta and watched Goku walk forward.

"You must be Frieza," said Goku. "The one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet."

Frieza smirked. "The proof is in the pudding, don't you think?"

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Any problems you had with Vegeta, you can take them up with me."

_I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before,_ thought Frieza.

Vegeta rolled his head over at the sound of Goku's voice. "Hey, Kakarot. You made it."

"Kakarot?" asked Frieza, looking at Goku more closely. "But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Suddenly, he recognized the hair as being the exact replica of that of Bardock, a Saiyan who had stood up to Frieza after King Vegeta's failed raid. He'd died along with the rest of the Saiyans when Frieza had destroyed the planet.

"Yes, I was in a skirmish with a Saiyan who looked just like you. You're his offspring. The resemblance between you is unmistakable."

"I don't care," said Goku.

_Kakarot's different than before,_ thought Vegeta. _Maybe his last battle pushed him over the edge. Maybe he did what I cannot._ Vegeta's eyes widened. _He IS a Super Saiyan._

"Well, shall we proceed?" asked Frieza.

"Your call," said Goku. Frieza phased out, then back in launching a kick at Goku. Goku vanished, reappearing behind Frieza, kicking Frieza in the head.

Frieza flipped in mid-air, landing. He rubbed his head where Goku had kicked him.

"I couldn't follow it!" said Krillin, stunned.

"Nice move, but your shoelace came untied," said Frieza.

"I'm not going to fall for that one," said Goku, never taking his eyes off the tyrant. "I don't even have shoelaces."

"Darn." Frieza pointed a single finger at Goku.

"Don't try to block it, Goku!" shouted Krillin, recognizing what move Frieza was about to use. He and the others got out of the way.

Frieza launched the beam. Goku didn't try to block it-he _did_ block it. He simply slapped the beam away.

Frieza barred his teeth in surprise. He launched a flurry of attacks at Goku, who blocked every single one like it was nothing.

"One hand?" asked Frieza, shocked. "Not only was he able to block them, but he was able to aim them away from his friends!"

Vegeta began to laugh. "Who would have thought?" said the Prince. "A lowly soldier like you Kakarot. I commend you." He looked at the tyrant. "Frieza, you fool! Don't you get it? Kakarot's not an ordinary Saiyan! He is a Super Saiyan!"

Frieza's eyes widened.

"That's right," continued Vegeta. "You heard me. If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day. How great. This is a dream come true, to see you beaten by a Saiyan!"

Frieza blasted Vegeta through his chest. Vegeta collapsed onto the ground.

"Enough," said Frieza, staring at Vegeta. "Loudmouth. On and on like a broken record."

"What's your problem?" asked Goku, staring at Frieza. "He wasn't even able to defend himself. There's no honor in that."

"It was the only way I could shut him up. He insists on babbling about that foolish legend. There is no such thing as a Super Saiyan."

"K-k-Kakarot," said Vegeta in great pain. "Don't be so soft. There's no honor in any of this. It's just a game. Play to win. There are no rules. Just finish him off."

"He's nothing more than a corpse and he still talks," muttered Frieza.

"I can't change who I am," said Goku. "Everybody deserves a chance to change their ways, just like you had."

"You don't know what you're dealing with... He killed our whole planet... He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me... what I am. Don't let him do it... to anyone else..." These last words had drained Vegeta of his last strength, and he dropped, finally passing.

"Vegeta," said Goku, staring down at his rival's body. After a moment, he blasted a hole in the ground. Picking up Vegeta, he buried him. "Thank you for saving my son's life, and buying enough time for me to recuperate."

"Something just occurred to me," said Frieza, staring at Goku. "You defeated the Ginyu Force. Not those other little runts."

"Part of the truth," said Goku. "I defeated two of them. One ran off. One was killed by Vegeta, and Gohan defeated one."

Frieza launched a blast at Goku. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of him.

"Looking for me?" asked Goku, reappearing above Frieza. The two began to exchange blows, neither landing one.

"Wow," said Krillin. "Goku's really improved. He's going head-to-head with Frieza!"

"Yeah," said Gohan, watching his father fight.

Meanwhile, Goku got hammered under water. Creating two Kamehameha orbs, he let them sit there. He sent one up, distracting Frieza. The second one confuses Frieza even more. Goku came flying out of nowhere and drop kicked Frieza in the head, sending the tyrant into a mountain.

"Clever," said Frieza, getting up. He began to levitate rocks around him. "Can you dodge this?" He sent a massive wave of rocks flying at Goku, who managed to dodge them. All the rocks began flying every which way, trying to hit the Saiyan, who kept dodging them.

Goku finally got tired of dodging the rocks, and simply releases his energy around him, blasting them into rubble.

Frieza simply laughed and pulled a massive rock out of the ground. "Can you dodge this one?" He sent the rock flying at Goku. Goku tried to catch it, but it pushed him backwards into a cliff.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Goku comes darting out, the rock completely cut in half. He looked around for Frieza.

"HERE I AM!" shouted the tyrant, appearing above him. He shot a blast at Goku, trapping him in a ball of energy.

"What the?" asked Goku, struggling. "I can't move!"

Frieza kicked the ball into the sky, flying up to catch it. "You'd better hope I'm fast. If this ball touches anything but me, it's KA-BOOM!"

Frieza began kicking the ball in a triangle, each time catching it. Finally, with one energy blast, he sent the ball straight to the ground. The explosion decimated the island it touched.

"Guess that's the end of him," said Frieza, turning away.

"That was way too close," said a voice. Frieza whipped around. Goku was right behind him.

"What- how did you escape my attack?"

Goku smiled. "I didn't. I simply outran the explosion."

Frieza stared at Goku. _Shoot, where did this guy come from? How did a Saiyan get this much power? So many of them have tried, and even the greatest of them have been child's play. But this one's different. He's fantastic!_

"I have a proposition for you," said Frieza. "Let's get down to business. No more toying around."

"All right."

"Just look at them," said Piccolo. "It's hard to believe, but the outcome of this fight will influence the fate of the entire universe."

"And we're the only ones who get to watch it!" said Krillin.

"Hopefully we'll get to do more than that."

"I've been holding back far more of my power than you know," said Frieza. "But before I end this fight, I have an offer. Join me. You have so much potential. It would be a pity to see it snuffed out and gone to waste."

"Sorry," said Goku. "I have this nasty habit of following my heart."

"And what does that get you? With me, you would live like a god. Or you could choose to suffer and die. Your call."

"No way. I have everything a man could want."

"All right. Die if you want. But it's only going to take 50 of my maximum to defeat you. With this power, your limitations will soon become apparent." Suddenly, Frieza vanished, reappearing with a blow to Goku's head.

_He's not bluffing,_ thought Goku, catching himself. Frieza moved behind him faster than anyone could see, tripping him. On the way down, Frieza delivered a blow to Goku's stomach.

He walked away, his back turned. "Don't tell me the great Super Saiyan's down already."

Goku launched himself at Frieza, who dodged it and punched him in the face. He moved behind Goku, knocking him downwards, then appeared below him, kneeing him in the stomach.

Goku moved multiple times to hit Frieza, but every time the tyrant was gone before the blow hit. Finally, Frieza wrapped his tail around Goku's throat, throwing him off towards a cliff.

"What's wrong?" asked Frieza, appearing behind Goku mid-flight. "You don't seem to be having any fun. Loosen up. Nobody likes a sore loser." Frieza punched Goku into the ground.

Goku wasn't given any rest, however, as Frieza suddenly shot up from under ground, then kicked him into the water. Goku hopped out of the water, facing his enemy.

"It won't be long now, will it?" asked the tyrant. "But I commend you for surviving this long."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet, the four were keeping a close eye on the battle, King Kai acting as a commentator.

"It's not looking good, guys," said King Kai. "Goku's just not powerful enough. Frieza's kicking him around like it's nothing."

"But Goku hasn't used the Kaioken attack, has he, King Kai?" asked Tien. "He still has that up his sleeve. He'll set Frieza straight once he uses it."

"Yeah, that's right!" said Yamcha, smiling.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said King Kai, turning to face the others. "Goku has been using the Kaioken attack the _entire time_. But Frieza's still picking him apart."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"We may have to step in, guys," said Piccolo, watching Goku get the beating of his life at the hands of Frieza.

"Right," said Gohan, patting his sword, reminding himself of the training he'd done.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Frieza was ripping Goku to shreds. The Saiyan wasn't even able to fight back, so quick and sudden were the attacks.

"Where's the fun if you don't fight back?" asked Frieza, giving Goku a moment. Goku landed and caught his breath.

"You might be a hundred times stronger than me, Frieza," said the Saiyan, gritting his teeth. "And you may have me down. But I am not about to give up now!" He clenched his fists together. "And even if it destroys me, I will do whatever it takes to destroy you!"

He thought about all that would happen if he lost this battle. His friends, Earth, everything he loved would be destroyed by the tyrant.

"The future of the entire universe depends on ME!" shouted Goku, defiant. A flaming red aura surrounded him. "And I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me! Mark my words, I'm not going to let them down!" Goku launched himself at Frieza, delivering a blow to the head.

Frieza was sent flying, unable to block the blow. Goku moved to hit him again, but Frieza dodged it. Goku turned to face Frieza.

"_Kamehameha!_" The beam of blue light shot directly at Frieza, who held up one hand to block it. Goku poured more and more power into the blast.

Suddenly, there was a colossal explosion. When the smoke cleared, Frieza was a little burnt, but otherwise unharmed.

"Why you little!" said the tyrant, staring at Goku with hatred in his eyes.

"You're mine, Frieza!" said Goku.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Here I go again. Does Goku have a plan up his sleeves, or is Frieza just too powerful? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	22. Chapter 21: The Spirit Bomb

(Short one today. Just getting a major point across in this one)

Author's Responses:

kanmari: Maybe once I'm done with this one. That would be a good humor fic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 21: The Spirit Bomb

"The 20x Kaioken didn't work!" said Krillin, staring at Frieza.

_How does a Saiyan have such incredible power?_ thought Frieza, staring at his burnt hand. _I need to take him out now._

Frieza shot down and landed on the island with Goku. "It is time for your demise," said the tyrant. Goku said nothing, still trying to catch his breath after that last attack.

"IT'S ALL OVER, SAIYAN!" shouted Frieza, launching himself at Goku. Goku had no time to react as Frieza head butt him in the face, knocking him backwards.

"We've got to do something!" shouted Gohan. He couldn't just stand there and watch his dad fight Frieza anymore.

As he prepared to charge in against Frieza, Piccolo grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

Frieza walked up to Goku, who was on all fours panting. "You weakling." He kicked the Saiyan in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Goku got up. He looked at Frieza. Then he smiled, raising his hands in the air.

"What is he doing?" asked Frieza, confused.

"LOOK!" shouted Gohan from where they were watching. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to form a Spirit Bomb!" said Krillin, recognizing the move.

"What?" said Piccolo. "Spirit Bomb?"

"The ultimate attack," explained Krillin. "Goku learned it from King Kai. It draws it's energy from every living thing around."

_This planet doesn't have nearly enough energy,_ thought Goku. _But maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I can draw what I need from the stars of Planet Namek._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet...

"What was that?" shouted Tien, hearing a noise from inside the house.

"It sounded like Bubbles!" said Chiaotzu, hearing the monkey.

Sure enough, Bubbles came out, a huge lump on his head. Gregory came out right behind him.

"Who did that to them?" asked Tien, angry. He, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha looked into the house, spotting five figures.

"Who are you?" shouted Yamcha.

The five looked over and came shooting out the door.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"All together we are- THE ONE AND ONLY GINYU FORCE!"

The three looked at their enemies in confusion. "They're complete and total wackos!" said Yamcha, scratching his head.

"Wasn't the Ginyu Force the band of low-life mercenaries hired by Frieza to defeat the others?"

"Oh, so you're friends of those little punks," said Captain Ginyu. "Well, we just had a little bit of bad luck on Planet Namek. Nothing that will happen again."

King Kai walked out the door to his house. "What's going on out here?"

"We have company," said Tien to his teacher.

King Kai walked to face the Ginyu Force. "I don't have time to deal with intruders, so I'd suggest you leave."

"Oh, funny guy," said Recoome, bending over and getting face-to-face with King Kai. "And I suppose you're gonna make us get out?"

"Yes," said King Kai.

Captain Ginyu, in the meanwhile, was using his powers of observation. He looked at the symbol on King Kai's clothing. _I swear I've seen that symbol before._ "Hey, you!" he shouted at King Kai. "Do you teach martial arts?"

"Yes, I do," said King Kai, smiling. "You've already met Goku, one of my students."

"WHAT?!" shouted Ginyu. "YOU TAUGHT THAT GUY?"

"Oh, man!" said Jeice. "Now's the opportunity to get some revenge!"

Just then, King Kai sensed something. "Goku's using the Spirit Bomb!" he said, thinking out loud.

"What?" asked Ginyu. "Spirit Bomb?"

"Yeah, Goku!" said Tien. "Show Frieza who's boss!"

"That guy's actually fighting Frieza?" asked Burter. "Oh, man, that's gotta be one good fight."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Quit stalling," said Frieza, angry. "Or are you just taking a break?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Frieza," said Goku, smiling.

Frieza launched himself at Goku, knocking the Saiyan backwards. "Nobody mocks me!"

"We need to help my dad!" said Gohan. "If Frieza doesn't give him enough time to complete the Spirit Bomb, we're finished!"

"Gohan, Krillin!" said Piccolo. "We need to surrender our powers to Goku. Give me your hands!"

Frieza kicked Goku into the water. "Once I'm finished with you, I'll deal with your bratty son and the universe will be rid of your kind once and for all!"

Just then, he noticed something in the water. It was the reflection of the Spirit Bomb. Looking up, he spotted the massive orb of energy Goku had created.

"He's noticed it!" said Gohan, who had been watching Frieza.

"Gohan, come with me!" said Piccolo. "Krillin, you stay here!"

"Right!" Piccolo and Gohan shot off towards Frieza.

Frieza placed a finger in Goku's face. "Now it ends."

Fortunately, Gohan and Piccolo both kicked Frieza in his side, sending him flying far away into the water. "Dad," said Gohan, turning to his father. "Finish collecting energy! We don't have much time left!"

"Right," said Goku, standing up and putting his hands back into the air.

Frieza shot out of the water into the air. "Well, well. What do we have here? The last Saiyan's brat and the last Namek."

"How much more time, Goku?" asked Piccolo, staring at Frieza. "Frieza's about to go on the attack again!"

"No!" said Goku. "I need a little more time!"

"We can hold him off, Piccolo," said Gohan, staring at Frieza. The two flew into the air, facing against Frieza.

"Are you two really in that much of a hurry to die?" asked Frieza. "I would have given you your turn after I dealt with the Saiyan, but if you're that anxious, I guess I can let you cut."

The two began throwing energy blast after energy blast at Frieza. But when the smoke cleared, Frieza was a little more scratched than he had been, but still unhurt.

"I'm tired of playing these games," said Frieza, disappearing and reappearing behind the two. He punched Gohan to the ground, and kicked Piccolo up into the air.

"Now die." Just as Frieza was about to finish them off, a blast came flying out from nowhere, hitting Frieza, and forcing him on the defensive.

Gohan and Piccolo looked over at Krillin, who had fired a Kamehameha wave at Frieza. "All right, Krillin," said Gohan. "I didn't think he had any power left."

"I forgot about him," said Frieza. "No matter. This entire planet is about to be reduced to rubble!" He flew into the air and lifted one finger, charging an energy ball. His veins throbbing, he looked like he was insane. "THIS WHOLE PLANET IS GOING TO DIE!"

Just then, Goku felt something. "It's complete! The Spirit Bomb is complete!"

"Throw it, Goku!" shouted Piccolo.

Goku lowered his hands. The Spirit Bomb plummeted towards Namek.

Frieza heard the roar of the energy approaching. Looking up, he freaked out, seeing the massive orb of energy coming directly at him. Abandoning his attack, he raised his arms, attempting to block it.

Gohan and Piccolo each grabbed on to Goku, and they flew to safety, Krillin joining them. They turned to watch the scene unfold.

"I CAN'T STOP IT!" screamed Frieza in panic. The Spirit Bomb was pushing him towards the ground, and he was unable to stop it. The attack smashed into the sea floor, sending out a colossal explosion.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, back on King Kai's planet, the Ginyu Force and the others were all staring at King Kai.

"It... it finally happened!" shouted King Kai, jumping up and down. "Goku defeated Frieza! Goku defeated Frieza!"

"You're nuts!" said Ginyu. "Frieza is unbeatable! Nobody can defeat him!"

"If Goku's won," said Tien, looking at the Ginyu Force, "then so have we."

The three shot into combat against the Ginyu Force.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Has Goku really managed to do it? Is Frieza gone for good? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	23. Chapter 22: Transformed at Last

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 22: Transformed at Last

"Do you guys think it's over?" asked Krillin, staring at the massive hole in the sea that marked where the Spirit Bomb had hit.

"I don't see any way that Frieza could have survived that," said Piccolo. "I think he's gone for good."

"Yeah, I think it's over," said Gohan.

Goku climbed to his feet. "I'm really proud of you, Gohan. Thank you for all your help. Without you, I'd be a goner. And thank you, Piccolo and Krillin. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for every one of us."

"I'm just glad it was enough," said Gohan.

"Surely you had more faith in our abilities than that," said Piccolo, staring down at his student.

"I guess now we can all get back down to Earth," said Krillin, smiling. "For a while, there, I didn't think we'd get back."

The three looked at him, confused. Krillin then said, "Uh- it's not like I didn't have faith in Goku. It's just- I'm homesick."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Jeice and Burter were double-teaming Tien. They flew up into the sky, forming one massive spinning. Tien simply flew up and smashed into them, sending them both flying into HFIL.

Recoome was against Yamcha, who simply moved behind him and kicked him, sending him to join Jeice and Burter.

"Jeice-Burter-Recoome!" shouted Guldo, looking for his comrades. He bumped into someone. Turning around, he saw it was Chiaotzu, who sent him flying into HFIL.

"My men!" shouted Captain Ginyu. "What did you do to them? I'll get you for that!" He charged at King Kai, who simply grabbed him and threw him into the sky, down with his men.

"Excellent work, boys," said King Kai. When I invited the Ginyu Force here, I never thought you'd _beat_ them."

"You invited those guys?" asked Tien.

"What I meant to say was- the Ginyu Force showing up here was completely unexpected to me! In any case, good job! Good job!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Well guys," said Goku, his hand on Gohan's head, "if we leave now, it'll take us just under five days to get home."

"Yeah, and then we'll be back to our normal schedule, right dad?" asked Gohan.

"Right, son."

Krillin suddenly screamed, forcing the others to look at him.

"We forgot about Bulma!" said Krillin. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't scare me like that," said Goku. "I thought you saw Frieza again."

"In- in some ways, Bulma's worse than Frieza."

The four laughed. Piccolo finally looked around. "It looks like we were too late to save Namek. I just hope Guru and all his loyal followers can now rest easy."

"How in the world do you know about Guru, Piccolo?" asked Krillin. Piccolo looked down at him.

Suddenly, Krillin's face went pale. Following his gaze, the others saw the last thing they expected.

Frieza. His tail had been cut in half. One of his eyes was held shut, but the other held a hatred greater than any they'd ever held yet.

"That's impossible!" shouted Krillin. "You made a direct hit with your Spirit Bomb, and no one could survive that!"

Frieza smiled, shooting a dot of energy directly at Goku. Piccolo pushed him out of the way at the last second, but took the blast himself, piercing him through the chest.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, falling to his knees at seeing his mentor.

Krillin crawled over to Piccolo. "Hey- Piccolo. Wake up!"

Goku had gone rigid, his fists at his side. "Frieza..." he said, furious.

"I must admit that Spirit Bomb of yours packs a wallop," said Frieza. "It even knocked the breath out of me."

"Gohan, Krillin," said Goku. "My space ship shouldn't be too far from here. Take Piccolo, find Bulma, and get as far away from here as you can."

"Don't think your little friends can escape," said Frieza. He shot a beam of energy into Krillin. Lifting him up into the air. When he closed his fist, Krillin exploded.

"Pop goes the weasel," said Frieza, laughing.

Goku began shaking. "I... won't... let... you... get away... with this!" he said. Lightning began flashing around the island they were on. Goku's hair stood on end and began to flash between his normal black and blond, his eyes between his normal black and green.

Gohan stared at his father in shock, not understanding what was going on. Frieza had stopped laughing, wondering what the heck the 'stupid monkey' was up to.

Suddenly, Goku screamed, and his hair and eyes took on the changes permanently. His entire body was surrounded by a golden aura.

"Gohan, take Piccolo and get off this planet," said Goku, looking at his son. Gohan, sensing his dad was not in a mood to be argued with, nodded, grabbing Piccolo and flying off.

"Incredible!" said Gohan to Piccolo. "His power is huge! Vegeta was right! The legend became true after all. He just changed. My dad- Super Saiyan! Maybe he can tell me how he did it once we're home. Maybe he can help me do it too.""

"What, what now?" said Frieza, fear gripping him. "Saiyans transform into apes. This is completely different from anything I've ever seen before! Darn! What does this mean?"

Frieza looked at Gohan flying off, Piccolo draped over his shoulders. "Whatever it means, you have an imagination. Only I decide who leaves." He pointed a finger at Gohan, preparing to blast him.

Suddenly, Goku was directly in front of him. "How did he do that?" asked Frieza, backing away.

Goku grabbed Frieza's wrist and started squeezing. "You just don't know when to stop. Enough is enough. First Vegeta, then Piccolo, and now my best friend Krillin. And you even tried to kill my son." He forced Frieza on one knee. "You don't care. I can see that. All you can think about is how to destroy me."

Frieza created a dome of energy around the two. Finally, Goku let go, and Frieza darted backwards. "How did you get this incredible power?" asked the tyrant, staring at Goku. "Don't tell me- it's true, isn't it!"

"NO MORE!" shouted Goku, staring down Frieza. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR!"

Goku shot at Frieza, delivering an incredible punch to the tyrant's head. Goku shot after him, grabbing him and smashing him over his knee, then hammered him into the ground.

Goku watched where Frieza had vanished under the ground. An explosion later, the tyrant flew up, hovering at the same height as Goku.

"Why do you loathe what I've done so much?" asked Frieza. "Saiyans are just as ruthless as I am. They were killers, all of them. And you have the gall to condemn what I've done? You and your bloodthirsty race!"

"They paid for their mistakes," said Goku.

"Is that why they died? I thought it was because I killed them."

"You're just a beast, with no conscience."

Frieza laughed. "Oh, so I'm a beast, huh? What about you, Mr. Super Saiyan? Aren't you just like me?"

Goku simply smiled.

"So the jury's still out on that one. Let's let that one sit a little bit." Frieza darted into a column of water from where he'd emerged earlier.

Goku followed him to the other side. Frieza launched a massive wave of energy blasts directly at Goku. When the smoke cleared, Goku was completely unharmed.

Frieza launched an even bigger wave of energy blasts. The result was the same.

"Your evil deeds are like a noose around your neck," said Goku. He raised a hand and blasted Frieza, sending his enemy flying backwards.

Goku smiled, then shot directly at Frieza, elbowing the tyrant in the face, then followed and hit Frieza with an uppercut. Once more, he followed, this time hitting Frieza in the stomach.

Frieza launched a flurry of punches and kicks at Goku, who blocked every one with ease. Frieza finally backed off, landing, panting for breath. Goku landed right in front of him.

Frieza launched a finger beam at Goku, who simply moved to the side, dodging it. "How could he dodge at this rate?" asked Frieza, not believing. He launched a flurry of beams at Goku, who dodged every single one.

"It can't be," said Frieza when the smoke cleared and Goku emerged, completely unharmed. "Why can't I hit you? Just tell me!"

Goku smirked. "You didn't say please!"

"Alright then," said Frieza. Launching another blast, he screamed, "PLEASE!" The blast impacted directly on Goku's face, who was completely unharmed by it.

"You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am, friend," said Goku.

"What... what are you?" asked Frieza, completely panicked.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am Truth." An aura surrounded him. "ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"There it is!" said Gohan to himself, spotting Goku's space ship. "It looks like it hasn't been damaged."

He flew in and set Piccolo down. "Now, I've got to go get Bulma. You'll be fine until I get back, Piccolo, but hang on." Piccolo didn't answer, being unconscious.

Gohan took off out of the ship, searching for Bulma's energy signature.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Frieza smiled. "You know what? I've just figured out how to beat you."

Goku studied him with interest. Frieza began charging up a blast. "You may have unbelievable power, but it's not always that that wins. Sometimes it's the smartest. Now, stop this!" He threw the blast directly at the ground. "DIE, PLANET! DIE!"

Goku wasn't able to stop it. The blast burrowed into the planet, heading straight for it's core.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"No!" shouted King Kai. The others looked over at him.

"King Kai, what's wrong?" asked Tien.

"The battle's over, guys," said King Kai, shoulders slumped. "Goku was doing well, extremely well. Frieza realized he couldn't win, so he blew up the planet, leaving no air to breathe."

"What about Gohan and Piccolo and Bulma?" asked Yamcha.

"All gone."

The four stared at the ground.

"_**King Kai, can you hear me? This is Kami."**_ asked a voice in King Kai's head.

"Kami? Oh, sure, how's the weather there?" asked King Kai.

"_**The weather happens to be very pleasant here right now, King Kai, but right now we have other concerns. Do you remember my trusty assistant, Mr. Popo?"**_

"Short guy?"

"_**Yes, that's him. He's been searching for the Dragon Balls, and he's been doing very well, bless him. He already has five of them."**_

"Kami, exactly where are you?"

"_**Why, I'm on Earth, of course."**_

"Hey, that means- that you're still alive, Kami!" The others gasped at this revelation, knowing exactly what it meant.

"_**Why, yes! I do have a little indigestion, but I don't think it's anything that serious."**_

"Do you know what this means, Kami? Piccolo must still be alive!"

"_**Yes, I couldn't be here if he wasn't! But you know that better than anyone, don't you, King Kai?"**_

"Well, Piccolo's alive!" said King Kai to the others. He began waving his antennae.

"_**King Kai, are you still there? This is Kami. Hello? Is anyone home? Hel-"**_

"HEY, BE QUIET, WILL YOU?" He finally found what he was looking for. "HEY! HE IS ALIVE! Namek's still there! The others are all alright! We're going into overtime, guys!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Darn," said Frieza. "I held back too much power."

"So you couldn't do it after all, could you?" asked Goku. "You knew that killing both of us just so I couldn't win is just another way of giving up."

Frieza chuckled. "I didn't plan on destroying myself. Just you and the planet. I can breath in space and you can't. No more planet means no more air for you, which means I am victorious!" He held up five fingers. "Five minutes. That's all you have."

"Five minutes is all I need to defeat you and get on my spaceship with my friends."

Frieza smirked. "You underestimate me. The true depths of my power escapes you. Well it's time you experience the ultimate Frieza! You never really stood a chance!"

"Can your body handle the stress from all that power?"

Frieza simply smirked again.

"Well I don't think it can. In any case, I'm not going to give you the time you need to power up." Goku flared his aura. "THIS BATTLE ENDS RIGHT NOW!"

The two warriors shot at each other, ready to fight.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Can Goku defeat Frieza in time, or will he be trapped on the planet at the time of the explosion? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	24. Chapter 23: Battle Heats Up

Author's Responses:

Everyone: Keep up the reviews. Cause you see... I've got this fever, and the only perscription, is more reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't believe I own DBZ. Unless the rights to it were mysteriously transferred to me, I don't. And they weren't. So, using my awesome powers of deduction, I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 23: Battle Heats Up

Goku and Frieza were fighting harder than either ever had before in their lives.

Goku finally managed to deliver a blow to Frieza's face. He followed up on his advantage by kneeing Frieza in the gut, then hammering him in the back into the crater caused by the planet killer attack.

Frieza stopped himself from falling in the crater, then flew out of the way of a kick from Goku, flying up into the darkened sky.

"What's the matter?" shouted Goku, chasing Frieza. "You're the one who started this battle, remember?" Goku maneuvered in front of Frieza, kicking him down, then moved and kicked Frieza into the air.

Frieza turned and delivered a telekinetic blast to Goku, knocking him backwards. He caused a massive gouge in the planet. He flew out of the crater, flying to meet Frieza again.

"Well well well," said Frieza. "Look who's back. I didn't think I'd get rid of you that easily." He smirked. "But that little break in the action was all I really needed. While you were down there spelunking, I was gathering precious energy." He laughed. "I'm just moments away from achieving my maximum right now. Aren't you curious? You are a Saiyan. Then no doubt you must be burning to see my true power!"

Goku just sat there and watched.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I don't even know what's holding this planet together anymore!" said Gohan, looking around at the collapsing planet. "I should be able to sense you, Bulma, but for some reason, I can't! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Gohan heard a voice screaming "HELP!" He flew over to the origin, discovering that it was Bulma, exactly like he'd hoped. She was perched on top of a collapsing pillar.

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" screamed Bulma, her eyes closed against the wind. The pillar began to collapse. Gohan swooped down and nabbed Bulma, who was just about to fall into a crack.

"Hey, thanks!" she said, realizing that she hadn't died. She got her usual temper back. "You could have had more than a second to spare! Where are Goku and Krillin anyways, those scoundrels?"

"Can we talk about this later?" said Gohan, flying back to the space ship.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Frieza, let's get this over with while we're still young," said Goku to his adversary. "I will let you reach your maximum so that there is no doubt which of us is stronger. When I beat you, I want you to know that you were at your best, and it still wasn't good enough!"

"All right, big guy," said Frieza. "Whatever turns you on." His muscles began to bulge, getting far larger than they had been. With a massive burst of energy, he was done. "Ah, bingo. I'd forgotten how good it feels. Now to squash you like a bug."

"All that waiting, and this is how you thank me," said Goku, staring at Frieza.

Frieza simply darted forward and punched Goku in the stomach, then kneed him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Frieza began to deliver punch after punch to Goku, who was unable to defend himself. Goku darted away, Frieza giving chase.

"You're running out of time," said Frieza, confident in his maximum power.

"Don't worry," said Goku. "What I have to do won't take long."

"You fool, do you really believe that? Don't you understand? I've won, not you, ME! Get it?"

Goku disappeared, Frieza following him. Every time Goku reappeared, Frieza tried to land a blow, but Goku disappeared again before he was hit.

"Superb," said Frieza, "a rare power indeed. But I go on and on. I am lord of the universe. Nothing can stop me."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"King Kai, what's the matter?" asked Tien, noticing his teacher's mood dropping.

"It's Goku," said King Kai. "He's running out of time. It didn't have to end this way."

"_**King Kai, are you there? This is Kami. Can you hear me?" **_said Kami's voice in King Kai's head again.

"_**Yes, Kami, I can hear you. What is it now?"**_

"_**Uh, yes, pardon me sir. But I wanted to let you know Mr. Popo has located the seventh Dragon Ball, and that he should have it shortly."**_

"_**Yes, and?"**_

"_**Yes, of course. Let me get to the point. I was wondering if I should use the wish to bring Tien and Yamcha back to this dimension."**_

"_**Yes, I see."**_

"_**Unfortunately, Chiaotzu can't be wished back, since he's already been revived once by the Dragon Balls."**_

"_**Oh, yeah."**_ Chiaotzu lowered his head sadly.

"Chiaotzu, it's no big deal, right?" said Tien. "Hey, no worries, I'm staying. I wouldn't take off without you."

"No way," said Chiaotzu. "You have to go."

"Hey, he doesn't have to go anywhere," said Yamcha. "And neither do I."

"Are you nuts?" asked Tien. "You've got a sweetheart, Bulma, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, you're right."

"Yo!" shouted King Kai, getting back in touch with Kami.

"_**Uh, yes, King Kai," **_said Kami.

"_**Kami, you said that Tien and Yamcha could be wished back. Does that mean that more than one person can be wished back at a time?"**_

"_**Of course. As long as they perished under some common circumstance, they certainly can."**_

"_**So, if we asked the Dragon to restore all those killed by Vegeta, would it work?"**_

"_**Uh, yes it should. But only those that were killed within a year's time, at most."**_

"_**I see! And that doesn't just include people from Earth, but those from other planets as well?"**_

"_**I think so. I don't see any reason why it wouldn't."**_

"_**Good! Now, Kami. This is the most important question of all. What if a mother lost her children at the hands of Vegeta, for instance, and her grief caused her to pass away too. Now, if we wish back all of those that were killed by Vegeta, would her life be restored as well since Vegeta's actions were the direct cause of her passing away?"**_

"_**Dear me. Gosh, King Kai, I'm not at all sure about that one. We've never had a case like that before. But I say there would be a very strong possibility she too would be restored to life."**_

"_**Alright, Kami. I have a wish I'd like you to make. I want you to restore all those killed by Frieza and his gang back to life."**_

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look! There's the ship!" shouted Gohan, seeing the ship again.

"Hooray!" shouted Bulma. "We're going home!"

Gohan flew into the ship, setting Bulma down. "I'm not sure about this, Gohan," said Bulma, feeling the floor tipping. "I'm going to stay here near the door."

Suddenly, the ship tilted a little bit more, and Bulma went sliding in, the gravity machine stopping her. "Alright, I'm in." She stood up and stepped around, accidentally stepping on something. Turning to see what it was, she saw Piccolo.

"GOHAN! LOOK! PICCOLO'S RIGHT THERE!" she shouted, panicking.

"Yeah, I know," said Gohan.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am not traveling halfway across the galaxy with a shady character like that! If he's in, then I'm out."

"But he's good! I'm serious! And if he's not going, _we're_ not going."

Bulma leaned down and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Now, listen, Gohan. Piccolo belongs here. It's his home. I doubt he even wants to leave here."

Gohan glared at her.

"Alright, never mind." _Oh, man this is great. How do I even get myself into these predicaments?_

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_**King Kai, I've relayed your wish to Mr. Popo. He has the last Dragon Ball, and he's ready to make it. We just need final confirmation: you want everybody killed by Frieza and his men to be brought back to life, correct?"**_ asked Kami to King Kai.

"_**Yes, that's exactly right,"**_ replied King Kai. **_"Make the wish."_**

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Arise, Shenron!" said Mr. Popo, standing over the seven Dragon Balls. The great Dragon appeared in a burst of light.

"Speak, say your wish. Say it now, and it will be so granted," said Shenron, his voice booming as it always did.

"Yes, of course. Can you please restore the lives of all those killed by Frieza and his gang? Is it within your power to grant this wish?"

"I... don't know," said Shenron.

"It's very bad that you don't know. If you don't know, who does? So many lives are depending on this."

"I will try." Shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_Kamehameha!_" shouted Goku, aiming the wave of energy at Frieza, who countered by surrounding himself with energy and attempting to push towards Goku.

They both struggled for a few minutes, Frieza making a minor bit of headway against the Kamehameha wave, but neither dominating. Finally, Frieza pulled out of the wave, and smashed into Goku, sending him down into the ground. Frieza kept pushing him down, burying him deep beneath the ground.

Frieza, satisfied, pulled up, just as there was an explosion of lava at the impact point.

"He's finally dead!" shouted Frieza, gleeful. "I did it! I defeated the Super Saiyan!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's over," said Gohan, getting out of the meditation he'd been in. "I can't sense my dad's power level. He's dead."

"Gohan, what are you saying?" asked Bulma, concerned. "Your dad can't have been defeated! He's Goku!"

"Well, then why can't I sense him? I'm going. I need to buy time for Frieza to be finished off. It's what I need to do. I'm part Saiyan. Frieza's going to hunt me wherever I go. And I don't want to lead him back to Earth."

Bulma got out of the command chair. "Gohan, what we need to do is get off this planet! If your dad really is gone, then there's no point in sticking around!"

Gohan walked to the door and pushed the open button. "You should take off, Bulma. There's no point in sticking around. I'm staying." He shot off, heading in the direction of the battlefield.

-DBZ: SGTW-

All around Namek, the people were waking from death, looking around.

Near the battlefield, Dende rose. "Where... where am I? It looks like I'm back on Namek, but I remember dying. Maybe I'm still dead."

Just then, he looked up and saw Gohan flying overhead, heading towards Frieza. "It's Gohan!" shouted Dende, happy to see his friend. "Then I must be alive!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Well, so long," said Frieza, looking at the crater where Goku's end had taken place. "You've fulfilled the legend, only to be come a fresh batch of Super Saiyan soup. I need to get going. I don't have enough energy to weather the explosion."

Turning around, he was shocked when he saw a figure coming towards him. "No... it can't be!" he shouted, thinking it was Goku.

Gohan stopped directly in front of the tyrant. "You haven't dealt with me yet, Frieza. You may have defeated my father, but I'm going to end you."

"Not over yet?" asked Frieza, calming down. "That's a good one, kid. You're a funny little guy. You're just in time for a quick beating."

"We'll see," said Gohan, defiant. "I think it's your turn."

"A pint-sized Saiyan," said Frieza, dropping his maximum power. "You don't really believe you can succeed where both your father and Vegeta failed? Maybe you do. It wouldn't surprise me to know that the last Saiyan to perish at my hands was just as foolish as the first. Darn shame, isn't it? A noble race like the Saiyans, completely extinct. Or am I speaking too soon? Perhaps you really are going to strike me down. Well, let's find out." The tyrant spread his arms mockingly. "Show me what you've got."

Gohan snarled, powering up. He shot directly at Frieza, then pulled up at the last second, shooting away from the tyrant. Frieza simply phased away and reappeared directly in front of Gohan.

"Where are you going?" he asked the half-Saiyan. "Don't tell me you had a change of heart, big guy. Well, it's too late now. You're going to have to learn how to finish what you started. This is one game that we play till the end."

Gohan shot a different direction, running again. Frieza phased in front of him again, punching him. Gohan recovered quickly and shot away from Frieza, who phased and smashed him in the head, knocking him down.

"You're no fun," said Frieza, landing behind Gohan. "All bark and no bite. What a joke."

_Just two more minutes,_ thought Gohan, crawling away from Frieza. _If I can hold out for two more minutes, he'll get caught in the explosion._ He knew if he fought, no matter how strong he was, there was a lesser chance of delaying Frieza than if he tried running.

"You never intended to fight, did you?" asked Frieza. "You were just trying to buy a little time. Well, transaction canceled. You thought you could outsmart me, but I'll be long gone before this planet explodes."

_Great,_ thought Gohan. _Now what am I going to do?_

"It would have worked, but I'm too smart for that. I'm going to finish you off, kid." Frieza shot into the sky, charging up an energy wave. "NOW DIE, YOU DIRTY MONKEY!"

Gohan climbed to his feet just as Frieza fired the wave. He lifted his hands, sending his own wave at Frieza's. Frieza's blast pushed it's way towards Gohan until it was only a few feet from him.

_I've got to do this,_ said Gohan, desperately pouring power into his beam. _I won't let everybody I love down. I've always been waiting for dad or someone to come and save me. But now they're all gone. I'm the only one left. If I can't do this, then mom, Piccolo, everyone! They're all going to die!_

Gohan let out a roar of rage as his power suddenly increased dramatically. His hair turned blond, his eyes turned green, and his blast intensified dramatically. It pushed Frieza's back suddenly, the tyrant barely managing to dodge it.

Staring in horror at Gohan, Frieza was shaking. "Not..." he muttered. "Not again... This can't be happening to me."

Gohan wordlessly flew up towards the tyrant, surrounded by a golden aura. Frieza hastily pushed his power back to 100. Gohan didn't care, though. He knew he could win.

He'd found light in the darkness.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_In a stunning turn of events, Gohan has taken his father's place in the fight against Frieza. Frieza has pushed him over the edge, and now has a second Super Saiyan to deal with! Can the pint-size Super Saiyan defeat who even his father could not? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

Author's Narraration:

Oh yeah. It happened. Gohan is now a Super Saiyan. Let me know how you feel by letting your reviewers' hands type! Give into it. You can't resist.


	25. Chapter 24: Super Saiyan Gohan

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own DBZ, and I likely never will.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 24: Super Saiyan Gohan

Frieza stared in horror at the Super Saiyan. "Impossible! It's just not possible! I've defeated the Super Saiyan of legend! This cannot be!"

Gohan didn't respond. Instead, he launched a few punches and kicks, trying out his new power. He turned to Frieza. Frieza locked onto his eyes immediately. _It's those same eyes! They have the exact same eyes!_

"It's your move," said Gohan, confident to give Frieza the first move in the fight. "But if you ask me, it'd be better if you gave up now while you have the chance."

Frieza howled in fury and launched himself at Gohan, who easily managed to block the blow. Frieza launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the Super Saiyan, who blocked every one. Finally, Gohan tired of being on the defensive, and punched Frieza in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"He's only a child!" shouted Frieza as he flew backwards. "How can he possess this much power?" Suddenly, his flight was cut short by Gohan's elbow smashing into his back, sending him flying towards the ground.

Frieza groaned as he got to his feet. The little brat was far more powerful than he'd expected. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU SAIYANS!" shouted Frieza in frustration. "You're like a virus. Kill one, another pops up to take it's place, stronger than the others! I could have destroyed them all when I had the chance! Now they've mutated to prevent extinction. I will not stand by this any longer! I am the cure, I am the solution!"

Frieza shot into the air to attack Gohan. Gohan merely moved out of the way and grabbed Frieza's tail, spinning him around, sending him flying into a mountain.

"What's the matter, Frieza?" taunted Gohan from overhead. "I thought I was just a Saiyan. Can't beat a Saiyan?"

Frieza got up, shrieking with rage. "I am the strongest fighter in the universe! I cannot be defeated by a Saiyan child!"

"Well, in all fairness," said Gohan, landing in front of Frieza, "it looks like you are."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_**King Kai, can you hear me?" **_asked Kami. **_"Shenron has completed the wish. But I don't know if Guru's back or not."_**

"Excellent, Kami. Let me check." He began checking to see if Guru had returned. His attention had drawn away from the fight, so he had no idea of the recent development- of the child Super Saiyan who was now fighting Frieza.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Near where Dende was, at a certain patch of recently dug-up ground, a gloved hand stuck up from the ground. Pushing dirt off of him, Vegeta sat up.

"Am... am I alive?" asked Vegeta to himself. "I remember Frieza blasting me. But my wound is gone."

He looked around at the collapsing Namek. "Maybe I'm still dead. Maybe this is the Otherworld."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What's the matter, Frieza?" asked Gohan to his enemy. "I thought you wanted to fight. Well, I'm fighting, and you don't seem to want to continue. Is it something I did?"

"You insolent little brat," said Frieza, staring up at the half-Saiyan. "You'll wish you'd never been born when I'm done with you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me so hard," replied Gohan. "You had to underestimate me. And now you're reaping the consequences." Gohan kicked Frieza in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Frieza lay there, catching his breath. "How can this be happening to me? I'm the Lord of the Universe. How can a mere child rival my power?"

Frieza looked up at where Gohan hovered overhead. "Maybe there's something I can do. He's just a child- he's got to have some sort of weakness."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How much longer until the space ship is ready?" screamed Chi-Chi at Dr. Briefs. "Something has happened to my wonderful little Gohan, I just know something has!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi," said Master Roshi. "I have a feeling that something has happened to Gohan, but not something bad. I think, if anything, it's a good thing that's happened to him."

"Well, we can try communicating with Goku's ship," said Dr. Briefs. "Gohan or somebody may be there and able to tell us what is going on on Namek.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT!" screamed Chi-Chi. "GET THE SHIP ON SCREEN, NOW!"

Dr. Briefs hit a few buttons. A view screen came down, and at first it was static. Then, an image resolved, of Piccolo laying there, wounded, and Bulma sitting at the controls for the ship.

"Bulma!" said Dr. Briefs. Bulma turned and looked at the view screen.

"Dad! I can't believe it's really you! Oh, wow!" Bulma was ecstatic.

Chi-Chi pushed her way into the screen. "Bulma, where is my Gohan? Is he hurt? WHERE IS HE HIDING?"

"I don't know where he is," said Bulma. "He just took off not too long ago." She figured it was probably best not to say that he went off to delay Frieza until the planet exploded.

"AND WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WHEN YOU COULD BE GETTING HIM BACK THERE!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"For your information, Chi-Chi, Gohan told me to stay here! And unfortunately, if he doesn't get back soon, I'm going to take off! I'm not going to be here when this planet explodes, no way!" Bulma, realizing quickly what she'd said, covered her mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT THE PLANET EXPLODING?" shouted everybody on Earth at the same time.

"Uh... well... gotta go, bye!" Bulma turned off the communications array.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan launched a flurry of attacks at Frieza, who blocked most of them. A few got through, though but they didn't phase Frieza nearly as much as Gohan would have hoped.

"You're not even putting up a good fight anymore," said Gohan, drawing back. "What's the matter? Realized you're outclassed beyond all compare?"

"You little brat," said Frieza. "You dirty Saiyans are all the same. I beat your father. What makes you think I won't beat you?"

"The fact that you haven't landed a single blow since I went Super Saiyan," said Gohan, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. "I mean, when I have _that _much evidence, I think it's kind of obvious who's going to win this fight."

"You only have a few more minutes until the planet explodes and I win," said Frieza. "You'll never be able to beat me in time."

_And I'm running out of energy,_ thought Gohan. _That beating at Frieza's hands earlier really drained me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Talking tough is good, but soon Frieza will see I can't back it up._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey guys, it worked!" said King Kai. "The Nameks are back!"

"What about Guru?" asked Tien. "Without him it's no use! He's the only one who can make our plan work."

"You're right, Tien. There's no cause to celebrate if Guru hasn't returned. Now let's see. The sky is dark, that's a good sign. Now where are you, Guru?"

In Guru's house, the Namekian elder pulled his hand back. "My, goodness gracious. I'm back. And so are my children!"

In a blinding flash of light not far from the battlefield, the Dragon of Namek, Porunga, returned.

"It's a go!" said King Kai, ecstatic. "Guru's back!"

"Hey guys, time out!" said Chiaotzu. "The wish! Who's going to make your wish, King Kai?"

"That's right!" said Tien. "How are you going to find someone in time, King Kai?"

"Have a little faith!" said King Kai defensively. _**"Guru? Guru, this is King Kai calling. Can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes, of course, hi."**_

"_**Guru, there's not much time. I need to ask a favor of you."**_

-DBZ: SGTW-

Frieza launched himself at the half-Saiyan, launching a massive kick. Gohan didn't react fast enough to this attack, and it managed to make contact with his head, sending him flying backwards.

"I'm going to finish this now," said Frieza, walking forward. "Super Saiyan or not, you're still no match for me! I am lord of the universe! Nobody can defeat me!"

Gohan lay there, recovering his breath from the blow. He'd used up a lot of his power trying to defeat Frieza earlier. "But I have to win! I have to do it for dad, for mom, for Piccolo, for Krillin- for everybody." He picked himself up and launched himself at Frieza, who blocked the kick easily and sent him flying over the ocean.

"I'm going to finish you," snarled the tyrant. "And then, once I'm done with you, there will be nobody to stop me. You're failing everyone you've ever known, brat. And you can take that knowledge to the grave with you."

Gohan simply glared at Frieza. _I've got to do something quick_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, just then, the ocean underneath them began to glow a brilliant golden color. They both stared down at it in shock, trying to figure out exactly what was the cause of it.

The cause surfaced, placing himself between Gohan and Frieza. It was Goku, still alive.

"Nice of you to join us, Dad," said Gohan, staring at Frieza.

"Go. Now," said Goku, not even looking at his son. "I told you to get off the planet. Now go."

Gohan was shocked at his father's words. The confusion broke with his concentration, forcing him to drop the Super Saiyan transformation. "But you'll need my help, dad!"

"GET GOING!" shouted Goku.

Gohan began to fly off, then removed his sword. "Dad, catch. You might need this." He threw it to his father.

Goku caught it without a word and strapped it to his back.

"Win, dad." Gohan took off flying towards the space ship.

"Why am I not surprised," said Frieza, staring at Goku. "You know, I really thought you were dead. You could have left this place and escaped. I would have never known it."

"No way," said Goku. "Why run from somebody that you're not scared of?"

Frieza twitched in fury. "Just for that one, I'm going to blow you to pieces. Just like that little bald guy."

"That little bald guy was my best friend. His name was Krillin. You took from him what you had no right to take!" He flared his aura around him. "NOW DIE!"

"Fool! I'm not the one who's going to die here, catch my drift?" Frieza shot two eye-beams at Goku, who backhanded them into the sky.

The two warriors shot at each other, both trading blows and blocking them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With Goku taking his place back from Gohan, can he defeat the mighty Frieza in time? Or will the fight end with the planet? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	26. Chapter 25: The Last Wish

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 25: The Last Wish

"_**Guru, I know we don't have much time,"**_ said King Kai telepathically,**_ "so let me get straight to the point. Am I correct in saying that the Dragon of Namek has been revived and is waiting to grant the third wish?"_**

"_**Yes, King Kai," **_replied Guru. **_"It is just as you say."_**

"_**Guru, please have someone ask the Dragon to transport everyone on planet Namek to the planet Earth except for Frieza."**_

"_**It will be done. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. It is clear you have the well-being of my people in mind. We are indebted to you. I will have someone make the wish as you have directed. But there's no time to lose, we must hurry!"**_

"_**No, don't do it!"** _said a third voice. It was Goku.

"_**Goku, is that you?"**_ asked King Kai.

"_**King Kai, please make a change in your wish."**_

"_**Goku, how can you be listening to us, and fighting at the same time?"**_

"_**King Kai, don't have the Dragon send me back to Earth. Ask the Dragon to send everyone back to Earth except for Frieza and me!"**_

"_**Goku, you can't shoulder the whole load by yourself! Get out of there for now. We'll make a plan!"**_

"_**I can promise you that any plan we make would boil down to this in the end anyway! Let me face him now. It's already happening. Why stop it?"**_

"_**Goku, I just don't want to see you get hurt."**_

"_**King Kai, let go of what you want. This is bigger than that. Please!"**_

"_**Guru, I want to change my wish! Please have someone ask the Dragon to send everyone on Namek except Frieza**_** and Goku ****_to the planet Earth."_**

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Gosh, the Dragon is back too!" said Dende, spotting Porunga hovering over the planet. "That means I really am alive."

"_**Dende, how are you my son?"**_ asked the voice of Guru in Dende's head.

"_**Guru, is that you?"**_

"_**Yes, Dende. It is I."**_

"_**But how? I thought you were- I thought WE were-"**_

"_**Dead? I've never felt more alive, my son. But we must hurry. Do you see the Dragon before you, my son?"**_

"_**Yes, Guru. It's right in front of me."**_

"_**Good. Now listen carefully, Dende. The lives of all of our people is at stake. Go to the Dragon, Dende. I have a wish I would like you to make."**_

Dende shot towards the Dragon, flying as fast as he could.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Thanks, King Kai," said Goku. "You're the greatest. Alright, Frieza. Let's do this!"

"Now you're gung-ho," said Frieza. "What's the deal, is your phone call over? Good thing they reached you before I disconnected your number!"

The two shot into combat with one another, fighting harder than either had fought yet.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta walked along the planet. "Maybe I'm still dead," he said to himself. "Maybe this is the HFIL." Vegeta lifted his fist and examined it. "But my wound is healed! How can this be!"

He stopped and pointed his hand at a cliff. An energy blast later, the cliff was a smoking pile of rubble. He then pulled off the only thing he knew would tell him for certain- he punched himself in the stomach.

Collapsing, he began laughing. "Yes, it's true, it's true! I'm really alive!" He stood, looking around. "That means- YES!" He'd caught sight of the battle between Goku and Frieza from the energy being emitted. "There they are! Great! Just look at them go! Astounding!" He shot off towards them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku looked over and saw the Dragon. _The Dragon of Namek!_ "Excellent. Every thing's going according to plan."

"What?" said Frieza in confusion. "There is no plan." He looked over and saw the Dragon. "It's the Dragon! That means-"

He turned to face Goku, a smirk on his face. "It's wish time!" He shot towards the Dragon.

"Uh-oh," said Goku, giving chase. He maneuvered in front of Frieza, stopping him.

The two began trading blows again. "You dirty dog!" shouted Frieza.

"Takes one to know one!" said Goku.

Vegeta caught sight of the two fighting. "Incredible!" Just then, he saw the Dragon, Dende speeding towards it. "It's the Dragon!"

Dende came down for a landing! "Dragon! I can still make a wish, can't I?"

"Yes, boy," said Porunga. "You still have one wish remaining."

Just then, Frieza broke away from combat with Goku and sped towards the Dragon. "Dragon! I wish for eternal life! Grant me immortality!"

Dende recited some words in Namekian.

"It shall be done," said Porunga, his eyes glowing red. "I will move everybody on Namek except these two to the planet Earth."

"WHAT!" shouted Frieza. He looked at Dende. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He shot an energy blast that would have hit Dende, if he hadn't disappeared at the last second.

"FRIEZA!" shouted a voice from behind Goku and Frieza. Turning to see who it was, they saw it was Vegeta, who stopped next to Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta!" said Goku. "Welcome back. I guess it's a good thing I didn't bury you that deep after all."

"Well well well," said Vegeta, grinning as he looked at Goku. "Kakarot, you dog, you did it! You actually did it! You're a Super Saiyan- I can see!"

Frieza was freaking out. "Now what? I killed you! You must be a ghost!"

Vegeta turned to face the tyrant. "Can a ghost do this?" he asked, charging up an energy blast. But before he could fire it, he too vanished.

"My work is done," said Porunga, vanishing. The seven Dragon Balls shot into space.

"You beat that little guy to the punch," said Goku, grinning. "But it looks like the wish has to be said in their native tongue. But that was great, you almost had it!"

"That green kid, I could have sworn I'd killed him!" said Frieza, staring at Goku.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. We used the Earth's Dragon Balls to bring everyone you killed back to life. And wait until I tell you the wish we just made!"

"You mean you orchestrated this whole thing telepathically?" asked Frieza, anger gripping him.

"I had help," said Goku. "The wish we made here was to send everyone on Namek to Earth except for us."

Frieza blasted his energy around him, screaming in rage.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, on Earth, the travelers were looking around in confusion.

"Bulma!" shouted Gohan, climbing out of a tree that he'd flown into.

"Gohan!" said Bulma, glad to see the kid. Her smile was replaced by a scowl a moment later. "You little runt! You left me! I waited and waited and waited!"

"Sorry, Bulma, but I had to do it."

"Don't sweat it kid. But where are we? It looks like Earth."

"Maybe we're dead," said Gohan, looking around. "But I don't think so." He spotted Dende kneeling by Piccolo, healing him.

Piccolo sat up, looking at Dende. "Dende, is it really you?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes, sir, it is me," replied the child.

"Where are we?" Piccolo looked around.

"We're on Earth."

"ON EARTH!" shouted Piccolo, surprised. "Where's Goku? Is he here?" When Dende lowered his head, he got up. "GOKU! GOKU!"

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, running up to his mentor. "You're alright!"

Piccolo simply nodded to his student. Just then, he caught sight of Guru, sitting on the grass not too far away. "It's Guru!" The three shot over to Guru.

"Where are we, Guru?" asked a Namekian nearby.

"Yes, that is a good question. We are on a planet called Earth, my sons," said Guru, smiling.

"Where's Goku?" asked Piccolo.

"The Super Saiyan chose to remain behind and finish his fight with Frieza, writing the final chapter in a story neither you nor your children will soon forget."

Vegeta prowled around the camp. "I was so close to Frieza I could have spit on him! Then suddenly, POOF! I'm here!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Most planets would have blown by now," said Frieza, looking at the ground. "I'll give it two more minutes." He looked up at the Saiyan. "You sealed your fate with that stupid wish! Now you're guaranteed to die."

"I've been looking forward to this," replied Goku. "Now I can fight you without worrying about the safety of the others."

"The only one of those you should be concerned about is your son," said Frieza. "Only his power rivals mine."

"I don't determine worth based on power, Frieza," said Goku, a frown across his face. "Every life is worth the same, no matter how powerful."

"It's irrelevant anyways, since in two minutes, your life will be over. Just look how you're trembling."

"It's you who should be scared, since your spree of hatred will end at the hands of a Saiyan, just like you always feared."

Frieza grimaced at this statement. "Your speeches are quite poetic, but I can assure you the only things ending are you and this miserable planet!"

The two charged into combat, fighting with everything they had. Neither were able to land a blow, as the other either dodged or blocked any attack they launched.

Finally, Goku pulled back. "You truly are a helpless wretch, Frieza. The powers of good always prevail over evil."

Frieza scowled. "You dirty rotten little monkey! How dare you lecture me!" He shot an energy blast at Goku, who simply backhanded it aside.

"You will never succeed, because you will never destroy what I stand for! The hopes of every one you've killed rest on my shoulders! Even if you managed to defeat me, another would rise up and defeat you."

"You insolent little monkey!" shouted Frieza. "Once I finish you, I'm going to go and kill your son and Vegeta! Then there'll be no more Saiyans left to deal with!"

"Didn't you try and kill my son earlier," said Goku. "Yeah, that's right. You pushed him over the edge and he turned into a Super Saiyan. Didn't he?"

Frieza didn't answer. Instead, he launched a second beam at Goku, who backhanded it into the sky as easily as the first.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Mr. Guru," asked Gohan. "Can you tell us what is happening on Namek? Is my dad winning?"

"I'm sorry," said Guru. "But I can no longer sense what is happening on Planet Namek."

"Don't worry, Gohan," said Piccolo, staring into the sky. "Your dad will be alright. I know he will. He's always come out on top even when severely outmatched, and he's never let us down before."

"Yeah," said Gohan.

"Don't you get it!" shouted Vegeta. The others whipped around, not even having realized he was there. "I understand Kakarot's blood. He refuses to give up a good fight! It's not his Saiyan nature!"

"Why did you have to come back?" asked Bulma, darting behind Gohan for cover. "Why didn't the Dragon leave out those filthy jerks?"

"That wasn't very nice." Vegeta got up and began walking towards the others. "You are all fools to think Kakarot would abandon a good fight. The blood of a Saiyan flows too strongly in his veins. And now that he's a Super Saiyan, his hunger for battle has grown with his power." A sneer crossed Vegeta's face. "Nothing will stop the battle. That is, until Namek explodes, and they both go out with a bang. With them out of the picture, I'm the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"Shut up, Vegeta," shouted Gohan. "I don't want to listen to your stupid voice anymore! My dad's going to come back alive."

"I must admit, this was unexpected," continued Vegeta, ignoring Gohan's outburst. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it." He turned to face Gohan. "Now you and I are the only two Saiyans left, so we don't we have a little fight to celebrate?"

"How can you think about fighting when Goku's risking his life out there?" asked Bulma, now cowering behind Piccolo.

"It was Kakarot's choice to stay, not mine," said Vegeta. "From now on, I'm in charge, and you will do exactly as I tell you. You got that?"

Gohan continued to stare at Vegeta, his anger almost getting hold of him. Vegeta stepped back in shock when he saw Gohan's hair flash blond for a split second.

_It's not possible,_ thought Vegeta, walking away. _It must have been a trick of the light, that's all. _"Wait, as I recall, there are Dragon Balls here on earth, aren't there? I'll just call up the Dragon and wish for immortality!"

"Not likely," said Gohan, starting to calm down. "The Dragon Balls were used to bring all these people back to life, you included. They're just regular stones now."

Vegeta stormed away, angry beyond belief.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With Vegeta attempting to take control of the situation on Earth, Goku and Frieza continue a battle that will decide the fate of the entire universe! Find out who wins in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	27. Chapter 26: Frieza is Defeated!

Please R&R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 26: Frieza Is Defeated!

Goku and Frieza continued to trade blows. All around, the planet Namek was blowing jets of lava into the air, signifying that the planet's end was to come soon.

Frieza shot into the air, attempting to get a break in the fight to catch his breath. The two warriors faced off against one another.

The sky had turned a dark crimson, and lightning was cracking all across the surface of the planet.

"What makes you think you can do this to me?" asked Frieza, staring at Goku. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN OVERGROWN MONKEY!"

The two warriors charged back into combat, Frieza managing to land a few blows on Goku in this round.

They entered the remains of an old Namekian village, the force of their blows putting gaping holes in the sides of the buildings.

"You see?" asked Frieza, continuing to go on the offensive. "A Saiyan can't beat me! A monkey can't beat me! You can't! You can't! YOU CAN'T!"

Frieza reared up his leg for a massive kick. Goku caught the leg, and Frieza kicked him off with his free leg.

The two plummeted into a ruined house, still trading blows, neither having a clear advantage over the other. Finally, Frieza overextended a punch, and Goku smashed him in his face, knocking him out of the house. Frieza leapt around, flipping over, charging at the Saiyan with a punch extended. Goku dodged the punch and Goku kicked him into another ruined house.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza got to his feet. "I HATE YOU!" shouted the tyrant in frustration. He shot at Goku, attempting to whip him with his tail, but Goku dodged and chopped Frieza in the back of the neck. Frieza rebounded off a cliff and shot back at Goku, landing a punch in the Saiyan's stomach. He moved behind Goku, and kicked him into yet another ruined house.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Frieza and Goku are matching each other blow for blow," said King Kai to the others. "But if Goku doesn't finish Frieza off, the whole planet's going to explode, and Frieza will be victorious."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them, King Kai?" asked Tien. "There has to be something."

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Yamcha. "Maybe King Kai could start telling jokes to Frieza!"

"No," said King Kai. "I think Goku wouldn't like it if anybody interfered in this fight. We have to trust in him."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku and Frieza each landed, staring each other down yet again. Frieza began zipping all around Goku, too fast for the Saiyan to see easily.

Finally, Frieza appeared behind Goku, grabbing him in an arm lock. Goku started elbowing Frieza as hard as he could. Finally, Frieza's grip slipped, and Goku's next shot hammered him into a cliff.

Frieza climbed out of the rubble. "You may be strong, but you're still just a stupid animal!" A blue aura surrounded Frieza, and he shot towards Goku, delivering a direct blow to the Saiyan's head. Frieza moved behind him, and punched Goku in the head yet again, then kneed him in the back.

Finally, Frieza jumped into the air, and hammered Goku down into the ground.

Frieza landed next to the Saiyan. "See? Just a beast!" said the tyrant, crossing his arms.

"I'd rather be a brainless beast than a heartless monster," said Goku, climbing to his feet.

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Frieza, charging at Goku once again. Goku ducked under the punch and delivered one of his own directly into Frieza's stomach, causing the tyrant to cough up blood. Frieza collapsed to his knees from the pain.

He stared at Goku with horror in his eyes. He then launched himself into the air, grabbed Goku, and threw the Saiyan towards a nearby rock. Goku flipped over and hopped off the rock back towards Frieza, delivering a direct kick to the head, sending the tyrant flying.

As Frieza climbed to his feet, Goku elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him back down. Goku kicked Frieza into the air, then punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the ground again.

Frieza climbed to his feet, then launched himself at Goku, sending a flurry of punches at the Saiyan's head. Goku managed to dodge every one. Then he punched Frieza in the stomach again, following up with a flurry of punches, every one of which made contact.

Goku then moved behind Frieza, and hammered through two cliffs, sending him into the ground on the other side.

Frieza launched himself off the ground, landing directly in front of Goku again. "All that you've done to me," said Frieza, his voice shaking with frustration, "I'll pay you back ten times! No, a thousand times! Stupid Saiyan. You will pay for this!"

Finally, after a moment of doing nothing, Goku got out of his fighting stance. "It's done."

"What do you mean?" asked Frieza, bewildered. "What do you mean it's done?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's done?" asked King Kai, equally confused about Goku's statement.

"So, what happened?" asked Tien.

_Maybe Goku is wiser than I thought,_ thought King Kai.

"I'm not completely sure," said King Kai. "Goku just said, 'It's Done.'"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Don't just stand there!" said Frieza. "Say something! You said it's done! What do you mean?"

"Your energy level is decreasing with every blow," said Goku. "In fact, you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you. I'm satisfied now. Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've challenged and lost to a fight who was superior to you, and to make it worse..." At this Goku got a smirk on his face. "He's just a monkey, right?"

Frieza was quaking with fear.

"It would be meaningless to fight you now," said Goku. "You're too scared and ashamed. Live with the shock. Keep it bottled up inside you. Silently."

Frieza was now quaking with rage. Goku dropped the Super Saiyan transformation. "Goodbye, Frieza. Never cause mischief again. May you live the rest of your life in peace."

"Peace?" asked Frieza, stepping forward. "Nonsense!" Goku took off into the sky, flying away from Frieza.

"Never," said Frieza, raising a hand in the air, palm upright. "I will NEVER be defeated!" He summoned a disk of energy and sent it flying at Goku, who barely managed to dodge in time.

Goku turned and faced Frieza again. "You truly are a helpless fool!" shouted the Saiyan, his anger rising. "I gave you one last chance to live. And this is how you repay me?" His hair stood upright and turned blond again, as he once again became a Super Saiyan.

Frieza simply smirked and directed the disk back at Goku, who dodged it at the last second. The disk continued to chase him. "Round and round the monkey goes, if he should stop, then OFF WITH HIS NOSE!"

Frieza watched as Goku began to fly directly at him, the disk in pursuit. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for such a childish trick!" shouted the tyrant.

Goku pulled up, but Frieza sent the disk up directly at him. He watched as the disk turned and cut Goku directly in half. "GOT YOU!" shouted Frieza.

Suddenly, Goku faded from sight. "Looking for someone?" he said from behind Frieza, completely unharmed.

"An after-image, eh?" asked Frieza, summoning the disk back to floating over his hand. "That's a pretty good trick for a primate."

"I don't understand why you call Saiyans by such mindless names," said Goku. "The only thing it does is reveal your own fear and ignorance. I guess name-calling is your only attack, because you're too weak to challenge me any other way."

_No one talks to me like that,_ thought Frieza. He raised his other hand and summoned a second energy disk. "NOW, DIE, YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONKEY!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing, startling the others. "Oh, this is too much! One little explosion, BOOM! Frieza and Kakarot are out of my hair! At last, I'm the most powerful fighter in the universe."

Gohan began to walk towards Vegeta.

"I've waited so long for this day," continued Vegeta, standing up and facing the others. "Those years with Frieza- swallowing my humiliation! At last, that great day has come, and Frieza is gone. Now I am the ruler of the universe. Everyone who could stop me is already dead!"

Vegeta began laughing again.

"You're wrong," said Gohan, reaching Vegeta. "My dad's coming back. And I'm stronger than you are."

"You sure have quite the imagination, kid, but don't make me laugh, " said Vegeta. "You couldn't possibly hope to defeat me, the Prince of all Saiyans."

Gohan wasn't even slightly angry. He powered up as high as he could go. _If only I knew how to transform at will,_ he thought to himself, _then I'd give Vegeta a surprise. I guess that's something dad and I can work on when he gets back. Until then, I might as well keep it a secret._

Vegeta's laughter stopped when he felt Gohan's power. "How- how did that little brat get so powerful?" he asked, backing away. "I was revived from death, and yet that kid's power is still greater than mine!"

Piccolo was in shock. "G-Gohan," he sputtered out. "His power is larger than Vegeta's!"

"Could he have beaten Frieza?" asked Bulma.

"Not by a long shot," said Piccolo. "He's not a Super Saiyan, but he's still second only to his father!"

"I'm not so sure," said Bulma thoughtfully. "There was a period where Gohan went off to hold Frieza off. We thought his dad was dead. But when he got back here, he seemed completely fine."

"Goku probably sensed that Gohan was there and stopped him before he could get himself hurt."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So do you still think you're the strongest in the universe, Vegeta?" asked Gohan. "I could beat you without even breaking a sweat."

"You insolent little brat!" shouted Vegeta, reaching up to smack Gohan. "How dare you insult me!"

Before the hand could make contact, Gohan had caught it. "No, Vegeta. It's you who's outclassed. You can't beat me, so just back off now before you get hurt."

Vegeta stared into Gohan's eyes. He could have sworn for a moment they'd flashed green, but just as quickly as he'd thought he'd seen it, they were gone.

"I'll finish this later, brat," said Vegeta, walking away. _When I find out how Kakarot ascended, I'll be the second Super Saiyan. Then let's see the brat defeat me._

Gohan watched Vegeta stalk off to scheme behind a tree, his pride now shattered. "He's a good guy to have on your side," said Gohan, "but when he thinks he's the best, he's really annoying."

"Maybe someday he'll learn that being the best isn't everything," said Piccolo. "Your power, Gohan. How did you get so strong in the timespan between Frieza nearly killing me and us getting wished back to Earth?"

"Let's just say I had a little help," said Gohan. "I'll show you once I've mastered my power."

"Sounds like a plan," said Piccolo, realizing that Gohan didn't want to give too much away, especially not in front of Vegeta. The kid would always continue to surprise him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku circled around, trying to figure out some way to get the disks off of him. _I'm running out of time, _thought the Saiyan. He circled around and came directly back at Frieza.

"You're trying this little maneuver again?" asked Frieza, smiling. "Stupid monkey only knows a few tricks."

Goku launched an energy blast at the ground directly in front of Frieza, throwing a significant amount of smoke into the air. Goku then smashed Frieza in the head, sending him into the ground.

"It's time to finish this fight once and for all!" said Frieza, jumping up.

"Behind you!" shouted Goku as one of the disks came directly at Frieza's back. Too late, Frieza looked behind him, and his own disk chopped off his lower torso and left arm.

Goku landed directly in front of Frieza. "Though you brought all of this on yourself, it's a shame you had such a miserable way to die. Cut down by your own attack when I tried to warn you. I wanted to save you, Frieza, but you wouldn't let me. And now you have to share the fate of the planet Namek, which you yourself destroyed."

Goku turned and started walking away. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm going home."

"Please," said Frieza. "Help me. You... can't leave me here."

Goku whipped around. "How many people begged for their lives at your feet?" he screamed. "You killed them anyways. Did you show me mercy. Did you show my best friend mercy? Would you have shown my son mercy if I hadn't revealed that I was alive at that moment?"

"Please... for...give me..."

Goku turned and shot some energy into Frieza. He turned and started walking away again. "You have enough energy to leave the planet. I suggest you go now." He turned and took off, flying towards where he thought Frieza's space ship was.

Frieza hovered into the air, staring at Goku. "You insolent little monkey. How dare you do this to me? I'm Frieza! I cannot be defeated! Now learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE!" Frieza shot the energy Goku had given him at his enemy's back.

Goku turned and saw the beam. "YOU FOOL!" He shot his own blast at Frieza, which easily pushed the tyrant's beam back. The two beams smashed into Frieza, the resulting explosion leaving a massive crater where the one who was once the universe's most feared ruler had been defeated at last.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"This day, rich with life," said Guru, smiling. "What a wonderful day to die."

"No, Guru!" shouted one of the Namekians tending to the Elder. "You can't die!"

Everybody in the clearing turned to face Guru. "Guru, please don't leave us," muttered Piccolo.

"It is time," said Guru, still smiling. "Please gather all the villagers here."

All the villagers moved to the clearing where Guru sat. Two children were hugging their elder, saying "Don't go away Guru! Don't go away!"

"You mustn't be sad, my children," said the elder comfortingly. "I have lived a full and blessed life. Death is simply another stage of our life."

Suddenly, behind Guru, seven stones came falling out of the sky, smashing into the ground.

"Ah, the Dragon Balls have followed me to this place," said Guru. "They too feel the time is right for me to go."

"Guru, we need you!" shouted a Namekian adult.

"No, you are all so much stronger than you realize. It is a tough road ahead, but we are a race of survivors. You will make it." He turned to face one of the Namekian village elders, the one who'd stood up to Frieza and told Dende to run. "Moori."

"Yes, guru?" said Moori, stepping forward.

"Please, give me your hand."

"Yes." He extended his hand, Guru taking it in his own. Suddenly, Moori was surrounded by a bright aura, and he looked at himself in surprise.

"You are the eldest know. Please, take good care of all our people. Soon, the Dragon Balls will sparkle again. Use them, but use them wisely. Watch over them. Guard them like children."

"Yes, I will try," said Moori, stuttering a bit because he was trying to hold back tears.

"You will do fine," said Guru. Suddenly, he collapsed forward. "Goodbye, my children. You've made me so very proud." He faded into nothingness.

"I only wish Krillin could have been here to see everybody at peace here," said Gohan, overlooking the Nameks.

"Well, why don't you wish him back using the Namekian Dragon Balls?" asked Dende. "Porunga can revive somebody many times, as long as it's not a natural death."

Gohan turned to face Dende. "Wow! That means we can bring Krillin back! And Chiaotzu, he's the same way!" He turned to face the sky. "That means you have to come home, dad, because it's only right you're here when we bring back Krillin!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku looked down, spotting Frieza's ship falling into a crater. "There goes that ride," he said.

Just then, there was a blinding flash of light, and Goku screamed, "Oh, no!"

Moments later, the planet exploded, leaving only rocks behind.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Is this truly the end of Goku, or did he find some way to survive? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	28. Chapter 27: Goku's Alive!

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** It gets really annoying writing these things, but I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 27:  
Goku's Alive!

"_**Uh, Bulma? This is King Kai speaking. Can you hear me?"**_

Bulma looked up into the sky. "Wow, it's King Kai."

"Ask him how my dad is!" said Gohan, staring at Bulma.

"_**Um, I'm sorry to have to tell you this,"**_ said King Kai tepidly, **_"but I don't think Goku managed to get off of Planet Namek before it exploded. He got to Frieza's ship just as it fell into a crater, and then there was an explosion and the next time I was able to see that region, the planet was gone."_**

"Oh, wow," said Bulma. "Gohan, King Kai says... he doesn't think your dad managed to make it off of Namek in time."

"Dad," said Gohan, falling on his knees. "Did he beat Frieza, at least?"

"From what he said, it sounded like he did."

"Gohan," said Moori, walking over. "Even if your father is dead, we can bring him back using the Namekian Dragon Balls, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" said Bulma. Then her face fell. "Oh, no. There might be a problem with that plan. The Dragon brings you back to where you died, so Goku and Krillin can't be brought back, since the planet Namek doesn't exist anymore."

"Fools," spat Vegeta, staring at Bulma like she was a two-year old. "Doesn't Earth have a check-in station to the Spirit Realm? Just wish them there first, then wish them back."

"Wow," said Gohan. "That's a great idea, Vegeta! Thank you."

_These fools,_ thought Vegeta. _They think that I want Kakarot alive again for the same reasons they do. I just want to find out how he became a Super Saiyan, so I can do it too._

"Miss Bulma," said Moori, turning to Bulma. "We plan on using the Dragon Balls to relocate us to another planet. But it may take time for us to find a suitable location. Would you happen to know of a place we can stay until we find a suitable home?"

Bulma turned and thought for a moment. "Hey, I know! You guys can stay with me!"

Moori was taken aback by this proposition. "We wouldn't want to impose..."

"No offense, but green men from outer space aren't a common sight around here," said Bulma. "And you need a major credit card to stay at any good hotel."

"Well, if you put it that way, we accept. Thank you very much."

"Bulma," said Gohan. "Is it alright if I stay with you for a little while too?"

Bulma turned to Gohan in surprise. "Gohan, you have a wonderful home, and I bet your mom's worried sick about you."

"It'd just be for a short while... until she forgets how much homework I missed..."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Chi-Chi, Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong were on the space ship, preparing to launch to Namek to save Gohan.

"Stand by for take off," said Dr. Briefs over the communications system. "I have a phone call."

He came back on a few moments later. "That was Bulma. She's back on Earth, and she says Gohan is with her."

Everybody stared at the communicator in surprise.

"So... does anybody still WANT to go to Namek?" They all fell out of their chairs.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan had entered a state of meditation, trying to locate that power he'd felt when he'd gone Super Saiyan.

Piccolo was meditating right next to him.

"Hey, it's them!" shouted Bulma, looking up into the sky, spotting the massive Capsule Corporation cargo-jet that was about to land. She waved her hands wildly, screaming, "Dad, we're down here!"

The moment the plane had set down, the cargo hatch opened, and Chi-Chi came running out. "Gohan!" she shouted, spotting her son.

Gohan stood up, exiting the meditative state he'd been in. He'd been trying to locate it, not bring it out- he didn't want to do that when Vegeta was nearby, or else Vegeta might decide to try and beat how to become a Super Saiyan out of him. Not that he would be able to defeat Gohan. Especially not once he mastered transforming at will.

"Gohan," said Chi-Chi, bending down to give her son a hug. "You've become so much stronger since you left!"

Everybody loaded up, and they took off, heading to Capsule Corporation.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Well guys, this is going to be your new home for a while!" said Bulma happily, showing the Namekians and Vegeta around. "It's not the Taj Mahal, but I think you're gonna like it!"

Just then, Mrs. Briefs came shooting out of nowhere, her face right next to Vegeta's. "Hi, are you the one who helped Goku save my _beautiful_ little girl from those horrible men?" she said in her typical stereotypical dumb-blond fashion. "You should get a medal, you're a hero!"

"A... a hero?" said Vegeta, completely overwhelmed. Looking for any excuse to get away from the "crazy woman", he spotted the space ship Dr. Briefs had been making. "A ship!" He walked over to examine it.

"She's a real beauty," said Dr. Briefs, walking next to Vegeta. "Advanced supertronics, self-generating laser reactor and a stereo system that will bring the house down."

Vegeta walked inside and started to look around. "Not bad," he said. "I bet Kakarot used a ship just like this to get to Namek."

_130 days later...  
_

Gohan sat meditating on a hill that stood near his house. Since he'd returned to Earth, he'd managed to make time for meditation by telling his mom he was going over his studies in his head. Of course, he was really trying to figure out how to force a transformation to Super Saiyan. It was easy to let go of one, but not easy to get one.

He frowned as he remembered the few accidental transformations he'd had. They generally occurred when he was feeling a strong fit of anger, and he'd let go of them before anything went wrong.

"Gohan!" shouted his mom. "Come on, sweetie! We don't want to be late!"

Gohan stood up and ran down the hill. Despite the time for meditation he was losing, they were on their way to wish Krillin and his dad back, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

_I bet dad's figured out how to do it, _thought Gohan to himself. He was wearing his favorite gi- orange over shirt with Piccolo's symbol, purple undershirt with removable weights.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Well, I say we should call upon the Eternal Dragon while we're still young!" said Bulma, staring down at the Dragon Balls.

Vegeta frowned from where he watched the scene. _Hurry up so I can ask Kakarot how to ascend,_ he thought. _Once I figure that out, I'll beat him and his brat and take my rightful place as the strongest fighter in the universe!_ It still made his royal blood boil to remember how Gohan had humiliated him the day they returned from Namek.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Chi-Chi, was sprinting up the driveway, Gohan coming along at a light jog right behind her.

"Sorry we're late," said Chi-Chi. "Gohan was just reviewing his studies."

The others, of course, knew that what Chi-Chi thought was "reviewing studies" was meditation, so they didn't say anything.

"Well, Dende, let's summon up the Dragon!" said Gohan.

Dende spoke the phrase to summon Porunga, who appeared over Capsule Corporation.

"You who have summoned me, I will now grant you three wishes," said the Dragon, his voice booming.

"Let's bring Krillin and Goku to Earth's check-in station!" shouted Bulma happily. Vegeta walked closer, wanting to see this.

Dende translated the wish. "The one called Krillin is now at Earth's check-in station," said Porunga. "But the one called Goku cannot be brought there because he is alive, and if I were to move him there, he would be dead."

"Dad's alive?" said Gohan.

_Kakarot's alive?_ thought Vegeta. _But how?_

"So we'll use the third wish to bring him back to Earth!" said Dende.

"For now, let's bring back Krillin," said Master Roshi.

Dende translated. Porunga's eyes glowed red, and Krillin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Welcome back, Krillin," said Gohan, grinning. "You were gone so long, we thought you were dead!"

Krillin looked at his body. "I... I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!"

Dende, in the meanwhile, began translating the third wish, to bring Goku back to Earth.

"It cannot be done," said Porunga. "The one called Goku does not wish to return to Earth at this time, and says he will come back later. However, he did send something." Gohan's sword appeared in front of them. "He says to make sure it gets to his son, because he won't be needing it for now."

"Why didn't he come back?" asked Gohan, confused.

"Because he's scared!" shouted Master Roshi. "Of the only one more powerful than a Super Saiyan- HIS WIFE!"

"What was that?" asked Chi-Chi, suddenly holding Gohan's sword in her hands, drawn from it's sheath.

_I think I agree with Master Roshi, _thought Gohan. _Mom's probably the only one who could defeat me when I'm transformed. One hit from the frying pan, you're down._

"In any case," said Piccolo, "don't you have some friends at King Kai's who want to come back?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" said Bulma.

"_**Ahem,"**_ said a voice in their heads. **_"This is King Kai. The others have decided to bring back Yamcha. Tien and Chiaotzu want to stay for additional training."_**

Dende translated the wish to bring Yamcha back to life. Yamcha came crashing down from the sky, not just appearing like the others had.

"Wow, real smooth, Yamcha," said Bulma.

"I know," said Yamcha, getting to his feet, bent from pain.

Puar shot forward and hugged his friend.

Just then, behind them, there was a loud roar. Turning around, they saw the Capsule 3 Space Ship taking off.

"Wasn't that your space ship, dear?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Well, it was," said Dr. Briefs. "I think that must have been Vegeta."

_130 days later... (again)  
_

The gang was all gathered again for Tien and Chiaotzu to be wished back, and to say goodbye to the Namekians, who would be departing Earth for a new home.

"Hey, Gohan," said Piccolo, walking up to his student. "You haven't come around for a spar lately. Something wrong?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I've just been too busy. Mom's been harping on me a lot for studying, and between that and meditation, I've just not had the time."

Piccolo nodded. He, too, appreciated the quite hours that meditation brought, which was why he did it so often. Every hour he wasn't with somebody else. Every day. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

Tien and Chiaotzu appeared shortly afterwards. Gohan gave Dende a hug, saying, "You take care, Dende. I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye, Gohan," said Dende.

"Maybe someday me and Krillin will get a space ship and come see how you guys are coming along."

"That would be great!" Dende turned slowly to Porunga. He recited the wish that would move him and his people to New Namek, as the planet was called.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Roars split the countryside of the 439 Mountain Area as Gohan stood there, trying to take control of his Super Saiyan powers. His hair flickered blond a few times, his aura turning golden, but it was all in vain. He collapsed from the strain a moment later.

_I almost had it,_ thought Gohan. _Just a few more days, and I'll be able to transform at will. Hopefully it will just get easier from then on, because right now, it's taking all I have to get close._

The young half-Saiyan turned from the hillside. He was too drained to try again. Time to please his mother and study a little.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What is Goku doing out in outer space? Why didn't he return to Earth when given the chance? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	29. Chapter 28: Fight against Garlic Jr

Please keep up the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** ARGH! I DON'T OWN DBZ, SO THERE! HA-HA. (Please don't sue me)

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 28:  
Fight Against Garlic Jr.

(I hated this saga, it was a continuation of a movie that really couldn't be fit into the DBZ time line. So, I'm including the final battle, and only as an excuse to to show Gohan's power off)

Krillin and Piccolo brought up a defensive stance. In front of them were Garlic Jr. and his minions, the "Spice Boys." Garlic Jr. had arrived on the Lookout and imprisoned Kami and Mr. Popo and spread the Black Water Mist all over Earth, turning every living thing it came into contact with evil. Goku was still somewhere off in outer space, Vegeta was off looking for him, and Gohan was nowhere to be found. Everybody else, except Yajirobe, Korin, and Marron, Krillin's girlfriend, were under the influence of the Black Water Mist.

_I really wish Gohan was here,_ thought Piccolo. _We could really use his help. But would he even be enough? Even after Namek, Krillin and I still aren't strong enough to beat these guys._

"Tell me, Krillin," said Garlic Jr., looking at Krillin. "Where is Goku and his son, Gohan? I need to find them to exact my revenge."

"I don't know!" shouted Krillin. "Goku hasn't returned from space yet, and Gohan's somewhere down there!" _We could use their help right now!_

"Boys, see if you can make him talk," said Garlic Jr., gesturing at Krillin, not believing him. "Once you beat one of the two's locations out of them, inform me so we can go and get them."

"Why don't you try?" said Krillin. He raised his hands to charge up an attack. "_Ka...me...ha...me..._"

Garlic Jr. held up a glass bottle containing Kami. "If you attack me, you'll also have roasted Kami!"

One of the Spice Boys moved forward to attack Krillin. He punched Krillin in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. He gave chase and kicked Krillin down into the floor, sliding along until he nearly fell off the Lookout.

"Krillin!" shouted Piccolo, chasing after his comrade. Another Spice Boy appeared in front of him.

"I've got a present for ya!" He punched Piccolo in the stomach, knocking him to his knees.

"Master Garlic, can we play with our newfound friends?" asked the Spice Boy attacking Krillin.

Garlic moved back and summoned a massive throne. "Yes, you may have sport with them until Gohan or Goku arrives."

"Then I guess the fun is over," said a voice from overhead. Gohan had finally arrived, landing on the lookout.

"Ah," said Garlic. "I've been waiting for you. Boys, take him prisoner! I want to talk to him and I need to make sure he won't attack me first."

"If they can hold me," said Gohan, "I'll talk to you. But they're far more likely to fail."

"Young boy, our powers have been boosted by the power of the Makyo Star! You can't possibly hope to defeat us."

The Spice Boys launched themselves at Gohan. Gohan simply dodged them all, then knocked each one unconscious in turn. "So, I'll think listen to you anyways. Did you have anything interesting to say?"

"Where is your father? I'd like to see his face when he realizes his only son is going to die." Garlic got up off his thrown and walked forward. "After all, I am immortal. You can't possibly hope to defeat me."

"And you can't even begin to understand how wrong you are," said Gohan.

Krillin and Piccolo moved to either side of Gohan. "Gohan, good of you to show up!" said Krillin.

"It's about time, kid," said Piccolo. "Now, let's get him!"

"No," said Gohan. "You guys stay out of this. I'll take him on single handedly."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" shouted Krillin. "We didn't even stand a chance against his soldiers! This guy is _immortal! _He can't die!"

"No," said Gohan, "but I can make him wish he could."

"Oh, so clever, boy!" said Garlic, laughing. "To think that a mere child could dream of matching my power- it's just funny! You don't understand how powerful I am!"

"I could say the same for you," said Gohan. "Now, give up, or you will regret messing with the people of Earth."

Garlic held up the glass bottles containing Mr. Popo and Kami. "If you attack me, I'll kill these two. You can't possibly hope to stop me in time."

Suddenly, the glass bottles were gone. Garlic looked around for them. "Looking for these?" asked Gohan, holding the bottles up. "I guess I'm too fast for you." He gave them to Piccolo. "Free them. I'll deal with Garlic."

Piccolo broke the top off the bottles and threw them on the ground. "You two go and spread the Sacred Water! We'll deal with these goons!"

Garlic was seething with rage. "That's it! Now you've done it!" He smiled. "I want to show you something. Look to the sky! The Makyo Star! It's warm glow revives me and fills me with incredible strength! And after 12,000 years it's made it's way to Earth! Can you feel it? Now that it's finally arrived, I will become 10x powerful than I have ever been before! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Garlic spread his arms and gritted his teeth. A bright, white aura surrounded him. The lookout began to collapse around them. Garlic's body began to grow larger and larger, eventually reaching a much larger size than he'd been before.

Piccolo and Krillin opened their eyes, seeing light. They saw that they were now outside the Lookout, Gohan having pulled them out before the building could collapse around them.

_What is it with Gohan?_ thought Piccolo. _He seems so calm. Like he knows there's no way he can lose._

Garlic made his way out of the Lookout. "Now, with the power of the Makyo Star," he said, his voice much deeper, "you have no chance at beating us."

The four Spice Boys also transformed, becoming much larger.

"So what," said Gohan. "I could still beat you all single handedly."

"What are you talking about, Gohan?" asked Piccolo. "Can't you feel their power?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm so confident." He turned back to Garlic and his men. "Your transformations are impressive, but now it's my turn."

"KRILLIN!" shouted Piccolo. "I think Gohan's lost it."

The two backed away from the half-Saiyan. "Gohan, are you feeling alright?" asked Krillin.

Gohan simply started screaming, a golden light surrounding him.

"What's he doing?" asked Krillin, confused.

"I'm not sure," said Piccolo. "But can you sense his power level?"

Krillin watched as the golden light subsided. Gohan stood there, slightly more muscular, eyes green, hair blond, aura golden.

"Gohan!" sputtered Krillin. "Your hair- your eyes- your body- your aura! What the heck happened to you, bro?"

"I'll tell you after I finish these guys off," said Gohan. "For now, I have some unfinished business."

"So, you changed your hair and eye color," said Garlic, not impressed. "And now your aura's golden. You still have no chance. Not while we have the power of the Makyo Star."

Gohan said nothing. Instead, he simply vanished, reappearing in front of the four Spice Boys, punching each one in the stomach. They collapsed from the pain, writhing on the ground.

"How- how did you move so quickly?" asked Garlic. "You suddenly can move faster than even I can see!"

"It's a transformation known as Super Saiyan," said Gohan. "It increases my power past that which you can comprehend."

"Gohan's a Super Saiyan?" asked Krillin, sputtering again.

"It still pales in comparison to _my_ power," said Garlic, moving to attack Gohan. He launched a punch, which only passed through Gohan's after-image.

Looking for where Gohan had gone, Garlic was surprised when all of a sudden the half-Saiyan reappeared behind him, smashing him to the floor.

"You know what's funny?" asked Gohan. "That's _exactly_ what Frieza thought before my dad and I taught him otherwise."

"You little brat!" shouted Garlic, throwing a few punches that Gohan easily dodged. Finally, he stopped, snarling. "You may be stronger than me, but let's see you stop this!" He opened a rift in the sky to the Dead Zone.

Gohan simply put a shield around Piccolo and Krillin. "_Masenko-HA!_" he shouted, launching the attack Piccolo had taught him. He didn't waste it on Garlic, though- he launched the attack at the Makyo Star, destroying it.

Garlic could only scream in disbelief as his power left him and he and his henchmen were sucked into the Dead Zone. Garlic was trapped once again.

Gohan lifted the shield over Krillin and Piccolo and landed.

"Alright, Gohan," said Piccolo. "I have a few questions I need answered. First, when did this happen?"

Gohan turned to face his mentor. "It happened exactly when Bulma suggested it may have happened. When I went off to avenge my dad. Frieza pushed me over the edge, and I transformed. I tore into him afterwards, but was too drained to do much lasting damage. Then my dad returned, and I accidentally dropped it."

"Alright. Second, why did you keep this secret?"

Gohan looked into the sky, where Vegeta had gone, looking for Gohan's father. "One, I was worried Vegeta would find out. I really didn't want him to know, since then he'd follow me everywhere, trying to figure out how I did it. Two, I wanted to surprise you in one of our spars. When I felt I was getting close to being able to transform at will, I devoted all my free time to trying to finish it. It wasn't easy."

"Alright. Last question. How hard is it to control?"

"I'm getting more and more used to it every time I transform. The hardest part is still transforming to begin with. After that, it's somewhat easy to maintain, but just breaking the barrier takes a lot out of you. And it's hard to maintain for long periods of time. But if you focus enough, you get used to it."

"All right!" said Krillin. "With two Super Saiyans on our side, there's nothing that can stand up to us! We can fight against anything that challenges us!"

"No," said Gohan. "The transformation has it's limits. Frieza was able to defeat me after I transformed, because I used too much of my energy up, both before and during. I would have been dead if dad hadn't returned at that moment."

"Oh," said Krillin, slightly disappointed. "Still, it's good to have that kind of power. Even if it's not a be-all-end-all to all our problems. I mean, look how easily you handled Garlic Jr.! He didn't even stand a chance!"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "He was far less powerful than Frieza, so it was nothing to defeat him. Even if he was immortal."

"Right," said Piccolo. "You continue to surprise me, Gohan. I'm proud to have been one of your teachers."

"Yeah!" said Krillin. "Wait until the others find out!"

Gohan dropped the transformation, his hair and eyes going black again. "Actually, I was wondering if you guys would keep it between us. I don't have anything against them, just they might accidentally let something slip to Vegeta when he comes back. And I don't want to have to deal with him." Gohan scratched the back of his head in the fashion he inherited from his father. "And I kind of what to keep my mom from finding out. Who knows what _she'd_ do."

"She'd probably tell you to never do it again," said Krillin. "She'd think it was unnatural."

"Yeah. In any case, we should probably go see the others. They've probably been cured by now."

The three shot off, heading towards Kame House, where they'd left the others.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Now that Gohan has mastered transforming to a Super Saiyan at will, who can stand against him? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	30. Chapter 29: Frieza Returns

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 29:  
Frieza Returns

The door to Gohan's room opened, and the half-Saiyan's mother walked in.

"Gohan, we have a house guest," said Chi-Chi to her son. "This is Mr. Shuu. He's going to be your new tutor."

Behind her was a very strict-looking man. Everything about him was completely ordered, from his hair to his slanting eyebrows. Completing his sinister appearance was the whip he carried like it was his first-born son.

"But mom, why?" asked Gohan.

"He's here to help you take your studies to the next level. And I was thinking that you might want to get started today!"

"But can't I just study harder and forget about the tutor, mom?"

"NO. Until you have satisfied me that you're as devoted to your studies as you are to your martial arts training, you're going to be studying all day long."

"I will handle things from here, Mrs. Chi-Chi," said Mr. Shuu. "I will do what I can, but I am very strict. Often times slow children like this often need a little discipline."

Chi-Chi's adoring expression slipped a few notches. "My Gohan is _not_ slow," she said.

"Of course not. Every parent thinks their child is a prodigy. I'm sure he's brilliant. That's why you hired a tutor. Now, please excuse us. We have work to do."

-DBZ: SGTW-

A few hours later, Gohan was still sitting at his desk, staring at his books. _Man, why did mom have to hire a tutor?_ he thought to himself. _I wish I could go train with Piccolo or someone._

"You're not focusing!" snapped Mr. Shuu, whipping Gohan across the back. Gohan, of course, barely felt the sting, feeling it as more of a tickle. The terrible tutor was going over one of Gohan's books. "And, I can see two mistakes on here already!"

"Mistakes are to learn from," said Gohan, not caring.

Mr. Shuu's face contorted with rage. He lifted his whip and smacked it against Gohan a few times, trying to get the boy's attention. "You do not talk back to me! I know your type." He coiled up his whip, holding it lovingly. "This might be the hardest lesson you've ever suffered through, but I'm sure your mother will appreciate the end results."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan woke the next day to Mr. Shuu screaming. Gohan had latched onto his wrist, and was squeezing it. Realizing what he was doing, he let go immediately.

"What are you?" screamed Mr. Shuu, backing against the wall. "You- you madman! You almost broke my arm! How dare you attack me like that!"

"I was dreaming," said Gohan. He'd dreamed that his father had returned, then turned into Frieza and started shouting about how his father was never coming home.

"Well, it's about time you came to your senses!" said Mr. Shuu, gripping his wrist. "That's your father's influence, I bet. Martial Artist, I've heard the talk. Yes, he's a brainless brute."

Gohan climbed out of his chair and faced Mr. Shuu, his anger starting to rise. His eyes flashed a dangerous green.

"How dare you, you punk!" screamed Mr. Shuu. "Are you challenging me? Take this!" He lashed his whip at Gohan, who caught the whip before it could strike him.

"Unhand me, you barbarian!" said Mr. Shuu, trying to pry his whip from Gohan's grip.

"For your information, Mr. Shuu," said Gohan, "my father is not a brute! He's a great man! Is that clear?" He squeezed a little harder, the whip starting to crack along it's handle. His eyes flashed green again.

"You wouldn't!" Mr. Shuu backed up against the wall, flattening himself.

"Defend my dad's honor? You bet I would!"

"Let's talk about this! With your mother! MRS. CHI-CHI!"

The door opened a moment later. "Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Chi-Chi, watching her son advance on his tutor.

"He was saying dad's nothing but a brainless brute!" said Gohan, never taking his eyes off Mr. Shuu.

Chi-Chi rounded on Mr. Shuu. "Is this true?"

"Yes- but he's off fighting, abandoning you! If that's not a brainless brute, I don't know what is! And your son has caught the demon seed!"

Chi-Chi walked to the window, her eyes narrowed to a dangerous thinness. She threw the window open. Seconds later, Mr. Shuu was flying out the window, landing 25 feet away from the house.

"Wow, nice throw," said Gohan, looking outside.

"Thank you," said Chi-Chi, wiping her hands off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Mr. Shuu. "NOBODY THROWS MR. SHUU!" Seconds later, he was running, Chi-Chi right behind him, her frying pan raised high over her head.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., the ground shook as a modified Space Pod came crashing down. Seconds later, the hatch opened, and Vegeta walked out.

"Vegeta!" shouted Yamcha, taking a fighting stance in case Vegeta went on the attack. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that Kakarot would have returned by now," said Vegeta.

"You mean you didn't manage to find him?" asked Yamcha, surprised.

"Don't remind me," said Vegeta, moving directly in front of Yamcha. "I'm angry enough to hurt someone! And pounding you might just be the therapy I need!"

"Hey guys," said Bulma, walking over. "What's that awful smell? Ew, it's you," she said, pointing at Vegeta. "When's the last time you bathed, there, bud? You need a bath."

The others watched in shock as Bulma walked off, Vegeta following.

"SERVANT WOMAN!" shouted Vegeta as he finished showering. "BRING ME A DRYING CLOTH!"

"MY NAME IS BULMA!" shouted back Bulma from where she was sitting with the others. "GET YOUR OWN TOWEL!"

"WHAT IS WITH THESE GARMENTS?" shouted Vegeta even more angrily. He walked out. "Are they for a man or a woman?"

"They're the style around here," said Bulma simply. The others were struggling to hold back laughter at the sight of the Prince of all Saiyans wearing a pink shirt.

"Men in pink!" he said in disbelief. "How bizarre! This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower!"

The others were unable to hold back the laughter anymore. Vegeta stared at them, furious. "STOP THAT! STOP IT OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!"

The others stopped immediately. Vegeta was obviously distracted. "It can't be..." he muttered, staring into the sky.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan was staring at his studies, distracted by what he sensed. The phone rang a moment later. He picked it up immediately.

"You feel that?" It was Krillin.

"I feel it, but I don't believe it," said Gohan. "Suit up and gather the others. We have to make a stand before he destroys the planet."

He set the phone down and put on his Battle Armor from Namek. Completing the look was his sword, which once again was latched on to his back.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"SO HE FAILED AFTER ALL!" shouted Vegeta, smashing his fist against the table. He shot into the air, Yamcha following after him.

"HEY!" shouted Bulma. "I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND!" She pulled out a jet copter capsule. Climbing in, she took off after the others.

"Hey, Vegeta!" shouted Yamcha from behind the Saiyan. "Who is it?"

"IT'S FRIEZA!" shouted Vegeta, furious.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Frieza! No way!" shouted Piccolo from where he was meditating. He shot into the air, heading towards where he sensed the energy of Gohan, who was on his way to the battle. He could sense Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all heading to where they sensed the energy as well.

Piccolo caught up to Gohan a few minutes later. "I don't believe it! I thought King Kai said Goku beat Frieza!"

"I know," said Gohan. "But it looks like we've got to make a stand here. Either that, or Frieza could destroy the entire planet!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"There it is," said Frieza from the viewing port. He had had mechanical replacements to all of his body parts that were missing, right down to his tail.

"Why don't we just destroy it from orbit?" asked the hulking figure next to him, his father, King Cold.

"Father, you're trying to spoil all of my fun," said the tyrant. "I want the Saiyan to see everything he's ever loved burnt to a crisp before his eyes." The enhancements to Frieza's body made him more powerful than ever. _Not even the monkey can stand against me now._

"It seems your Saiyan friend is almost home," said King Cold, noticing a blip on the radar.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and Piccolo were joined by Krillin a moment later.

"The others are on their way," said Gohan, sensing the power levels of Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu approaching. "But Frieza feels more powerful than ever!"

"Do you think you can beat him?" asked Krillin.

"I have to try," said Gohan. "If I can't, then we'd better hope dad shows up soon."

"Or for a miracle," said Krillin, remembering how Frieza had easily killed him.

They set down out of sight from where they'd sensed Frieza would land. The others landed a few moments later. Bulma set down and walked over, huffing angrily.

"I thought Kakarot defeated Frieza," said Vegeta, staring into the sky.

"I guess maybe not," said Gohan. "Frieza feels more powerful than ever!"

"You all stay out of my way," said Vegeta. "If there's anyone here who's going to defeat Frieza, it's me."

The others simply stared at Vegeta. "I don't see why we need to follow your orders!" said Yamcha. "The way I heard it, you backed down from fighting Gohan when you got back from Namek! He's obviously stronger than you are, so why do you seem to think you're in charge?"

Vegeta raised his fist in anger at the mention of his humiliation from Gohan. "I've been training. The brat's no match for me now!"

"Gohan," said Krillin, turning to the half-Saiyan. "Forget secrecy. You can't hold anything back in this fight. The fate of the Earth depends on it!"

"I know, Krillin," said Gohan. "I have no intentions of going easy on Frieza, and I'm sure he'll not be going easy on me."

Vegeta simply laughed. "What? So you're saying the kid is our best shot at beating Frieza? I'm the strongest here! It's me who will beat Frieza, not the boy!"

"HE'S HERE!" shouted Piccolo, who had been watching the skies. The others whipped around in horror as they saw Frieza's space ship come in for a landing. It set down on the other side of a nearby cliff.

"Listen," said Vegeta. "All of you stay out of my way!"

"No, Vegeta," said Gohan, powering up. "Everybody stays out of my way unless I need help."

Vegeta turned to glare at Gohan. He was shocked when, in a flash of gold, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Bulma. "You've got blond hair! And green eyes!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta shouted, unable to believe it. "IMPOSSIBLE! THE BRAT'S A SUPER SAIYAN?"

"Yeah," said Piccolo, turning to face Vegeta. "He is. Do you still think you're stronger than him?"

Vegeta simply collapsed in shock. "I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT A HALF-SAIYAN BRAT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN I?"

"Oh, man!" said Yamcha, feeling Gohan's power. "He's incredible! I don't see how we can lose!"

Gohan judged Frieza's power. "You're right, Yamcha," he said. "I've gotten stronger since Namek. I should be able to beat Frieza. But no messing around. Only come if I need help."

Gohan shot off, heading towards Frieza's space ship. The others all flew to watch the fight from a safe distance, Vegeta following, still in shock.

"Wait a minute, guys!" said Yamcha. "What if Frieza picks us up on his scouters?"

"I don' think they'll be able to," said Bulma. "Scouters can only handle power levels far less than Gohan's. They'll break on his power before they can sense ours."

"You. Namek," said Vegeta, speaking for the first time in minutes. "Tell me. When did the brat achieve this level?"

"On Namek, shortly after his father," replied Piccolo. "Frieza pushed him over the edge, and Gohan transformed there."

"So you're saying the kid had this power when we arrived here on Earth?" asked Vegeta, thinking back on how Gohan's hair had seemed to flash blond, and his eyes green.

"Yes," said Piccolo. "He wasn't able to control it yet, though. But he managed to gain control of transforming just before we faced Garlic Jr."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Frieza and his father flew out of the ship in a protective bubble, which vanished the moment they set down.

"So this is the planet Earth," said Frieza. He closed his eyes. "My. How very quaint." He turned to the two dozen henchmen that had assembled outside of the ship. "Men! Fan out and find them! Show no mercy!"

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted all the henchmen. They shot into the air.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, ten of the henchmen fell to the ground, missing limbs or more. Frieza turned to face the newcomer.

It was a young man with lavender hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with Capsule Corp. logo, a black undershirt, gray pants, and had a sword strapped to his back, which he was just putting away from killing Frieza's henchmen. "So, you must be Frieza," said the mysterious stranger. "I've been waiting to meet you."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you guys sense that power level?" asked Yamcha, stepping back. "It's equal to Gohan's!"

"It's incredible!" said Piccolo. "Who is he?" They stared at the lavender haired man.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Who is this mysterious young man? Why do the Z-Warriors think his power is so incredible? And can he and Gohan beat Frieza? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	31. Chapter 30: A Third Super Saiyan?

Despite being away from my computer for the weekend, I still update for my loyal readers. Enjoy! And R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, so please, _please_, don't sue me.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 30:  
A Third Super Saiyan?

"Now I'm going to destroy you," said the stranger.

"Well, we'd better run!" said Frieza, staring at the man. "Isn't that right, father?" He addressed the stranger again. "You don't know what you're up against."

"I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza, and let me tell you," said the stranger. "I'm not worried. Make no mistake. I'm going to finish you once and for all."

Just then, Frieza was distracted by something behind the stranger. His eyes widened, and he began to panic when he saw a golden bolt of light shooting towards him. The stranger whipped around, sensing that something was coming.

It resolved itself into Gohan. The stranger took a step back in surprise. "Is... is that Gohan?" he whispered, completely surprised.

"So, you just don't know when to quit," said Gohan to Frieza, landing next to the stranger. "You finally get a chance to change your ways, and what do you do? Try for revenge on the person who showed you mercy. You're despicable."

Frieza continued to step back, panic gripping him. "I'd forgotten about the boy!" He stared into the green eyes he'd hated so much when they were staring at him out of Goku's face.

Gohan turned to face the stranger. "Listen, you don't know what you're dealing with. I suggest you get to safety while I deal with Frieza."

The stranger quickly recomposed yourself from the shock he'd experienced when Gohan had arrived. "Listen. I know what I'm doing. I know _exactly_ what I'm dealing with. You're not the only Super Saiyan here."

Gohan turned and stared at the stranger. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The stranger merely nodded. He began to power up, his own eyes turning green, his hair standing on end, turning blond.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Vegeta, now completely overwhelmed. "Kakarot and I are the only Saiyans left! The brat is half-Saiyan, so that makes three of us! How can there be another?"

Frieza was backing away in even more horror. "Not... not another one! This can't be happening!"

"Was it something I said?" asked the stranger to Frieza.

"We're about equal in power," said Gohan, sensing the other Super Saiyan's power level. Unsaid, though, was that Gohan was still holding back slightly. Just in case.

"Yes, we are. But which one of us gets to fight Frieza?" asked the stranger.

"How about we take turns?" suggested Gohan, staring at Frieza.

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?" shouted Piccolo in shock.

"What?" asked Yamcha, wondering what the heck Piccolo was talking about. "You can't possibly hear what they're talking about from way out here!

"You forget my ears are a lot better than yours are," said Piccolo. "And in response to your question, I think they just agreed to take turns fighting Frieza."

Frieza steeled himself. "All right, which one of you is going to die first?" he asked, regaining most of his cockiness.

"You can go first," said Gohan. "I need to get a feel for his techniques. See if they've changed any." _And get a feel for yours in case you turn on me later._

"Fine by me," the stranger said, stepping forward. "Alright, Frieza, you get four tries, two for each of us. If you defeat both of us, you win. If you lose, you die. If you only defeat one of us, well, I guess you get a one-on-one. Sound fair?"

"You cocky little monkey!" screamed Frieza, shooting an energy beam at the young man. "Let's see you block this!"

There was a colossal explosion. Frieza smiled. "Well, that's the end of them," he said, assuming he'd taken out both Super Saiyans.

"I would say that was all rather anti-climactic, wouldn't you?" asked King Cold to his son. "I mean, the little runts certainly didn't last very long, did they?"

"Well, what would you expect? They were only some-" Frieza's eyes widened in horror as he looked into the smoke.

Both the stranger and Gohan were completely unharmed. The stranger turned around and took a few steps away from Frieza. "You're up," he said to Gohan, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Right," said Gohan, stepping up to take the young man's place. "I really hope that's not the best you can do," he shouted to Frieza. "Because if it is, you'd better give up now."

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONKEY!" screamed Frieza. He raised his hand and charged up an even larger blast. "TAKE THIS!"

"FRIEZA!" shouted King Cold, as his son sent the blast flying at the half-Saiyan. "YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!"

Gohan merely braced himself and caught the blast in his hands. It pushed him backwards for about twenty feet before Gohan forced it to separate into about a dozen smaller blasts, each impacting a good distance away.

"They're toying with Frieza!" said Tien, shocked.

"Yes, they are!" said Piccolo. "Frieza's too scared to fight head them head-on. His fight with Goku proved he was outclassed, so he's just trying to destroy them!"

Gohan straightened up. "Your turn again," he shouted to the other Super Saiyan, flashing a sly grin.

"It looks to me like you're running out of tricks, Frieza," shouted the young man.

Frieza snarled in frustration. His father smirked. "These Saiyans are really something else," he said.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I didn't think it was really possible, Bubbles," said King Kai, monitoring the battle from his planet. "But this new kid and Gohan are both much stronger than Frieza. And after all Frieza did on Planet Namek, I hope they clean his clock."

King Kai looked up into the sky. "YOU HEAR ME? KICK HIS BUTT, KIDS!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That's two," said the stranger. "You have one more shot at each of us before we destroy you."

Frieza scowled. "It's time we put an end to this." He shot into the air, flying up. He raised one finger and began charging a massive ball of energy over his finger.

The two Super Saiyans watched as Frieza charged up his attack.

"Hurry up," shouted King Cold. "Are you going to end this or not?"

"JUST WATCH ME!" shouted Frieza, launching the ball directly at the ground. "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, FATHER!"

The stranger didn't even try to move as the attack smashed into the ground, surrounding him. Gohan simply stood by and watched, knowing what was about to happen.

Frieza landed and walked towards his father.

"You know, Frieza," said King Cold, "you could have done this right from the start and saved us a good deal of effort."

"There's just no pleasing you, is there, father?" Suddenly, he turned around. The energy ball had started moving upwards instead of downwards. "There's no way!"

The stranger began carrying the energy ball up the slope from the crater it had begun to make.

Gohan simply grinned. "Need any help?" he shouted to his comrade.

"No, I think I've got it," said the stranger, passing over the top of the slope.

"Impossible!" shouted King Cold.

Frieza hopped off the top of the ship. "Why you little-"

"Excuse me," said the stranger. "Is this yours?"

Frieza twitched with outrage. He shot a small blast of energy into the ball, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing to be seen of Gohan or the other Super Saiyan.

King Cold flew down to join his son. "Well done, Frieza. It only took you four tries to destroy those little boys."

"I was just warming up, father! That's all!"

On top of a nearby cliff, the two Super Saiyans looked down at the scene below. "I think that last one counts as a disqualification, don't you?" asked Gohan.

"Even if it didn't," replied the stranger, "that was four attacks."

The two charged up energy blasts. "Hey, Frieza!" shouted the stranger.

Frieza turned around and spotted the two just as they launched their energy blasts. Frieza and King Cold launched themselves into the air, narrowly avoiding death.

"When I get my hands on- WHAT?" shouted Frieza, suddenly looking upwards. Both Gohan and the stranger were above him, swords drawn. The stranger cut him in half lengthwise, Gohan then slicing him the halves into quarters with a sideways cut. The stranger then lifted his hand and used an energy blast, incinerating all that was left of Frieza's body.

"Frieza!" shouted King Cold in horror, watching his son finally be killed.

The two Super Saiyans sheathed their swords and turned to face King Cold.

"They beat Frieza!" said Vegeta. "Effortlessly! They didn't even need each others help! But who is the other one?"

The two Super Saiyans and King Cold landed on top of a pillar.

"Super Saiyans?" asked King Cold, smirking. "I'm impressed. To encounter fighters of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. But it does present quite an opportunity." King Cold approached the two. "You see, I could appreciate great talents such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's were." He spread his arms impressively. "Join me, and take Frieza's place at my side as the supreme rulers of the universe!"

"Not a chance," said the stranger.

"Nope. Count me out," said Gohan.

"Now don't be too hasty," continued King Cold. "Imagine. This world and every other world would be the merest of bubbles in your collection. Playthings for your amusement. Subject to your every whim." He realized the two weren't going to agree. "No? All right, but grant me this. Allow me to examine your swords. Weapons of such obvious quality practically beg to be admired."

The two Super Saiyans looked at one another. They drew their swords and tossed them to King Cold, handle first.

King Cold caught one in each hand, hefting them, examining every aspect. "Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship for both swords. I'd go so far as to say they had the same maker, a skilled smith indeed. And I have a hunch that you two would not have defeated my son were it not for these swords." He looked at the two. "What do you say?"

Gohan merely shrugged, and the stranger said, "Believe what you want to."

King Cold raised the swords for battle. "Alright, I will. I say, without these swords you two are NOTHING. That's what I believe!" He swung each sword at their owners.

Both Gohan and the stranger simply grabbed onto their sword's blade. "So much for your little theory," said Gohan.

"You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man," said the young man. The two Super Saiyans began forcing King Cold backwards.

Gohan raised a hand towards King Cold. "WAIT YOU DIRTY LITTLE SAIYANS-" was all he got out before an energy blast sent him flying backwards.

Gohan lowered his hand so that it was pointing at where King Cold was now lying against a cliff.

"Wait, you can't," pleaded King Cold. "Please! I'm defenseless! I'm not bad. My son was evil, but not I! I wanted nothing but peace! I meant you no harm. I swear it. I-"

The stranger raised his hand and blasted King Cold. Gohan, seeing that King Cold was already finished, turned and blasted the space ship, destroying it and all the remaining henchmen on board.

"Just like that." said Krillin. "BAM! They're gone!"

"And neither of them have come close to breaking a sweat!" said Tien. "I'm glad Gohan's on our side, but is the other guy?"

Gohan and the other Super Saiyan each put their swords away. The stranger dropped his transformation, Gohan following suit after being 100 certain he wouldn't need it anymore.

"Not bad," said Gohan. "Sorry I doubted you at first."

"You may want to go get your friends from over there," said the stranger. "I'm pretty sure they'll all want to be around when Goku gets back."

"Wait- what?" asked Gohan, looking at the stranger intently. "What do you mean about my father?"

"He's going to be arriving in two hours. But I would only like to explain this once."

Gohan nodded and shot towards the others. "HEY, GUYS!" he shouted to them. "Come on over! He says my dad's getting back in two hours!"

"What- Goku's getting back today?" asked Krillin. He shot into the air towards the stranger, the others following suit, Vegeta still a little dazed from the shocks he'd had today. Bulma had latched onto Yamcha, who was not too happy with it.

"It's this way!" shouted the stranger, pointing. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

_The brat may be a Super Saiyan,_ thought Vegeta, still staring at the ground, _but the other one can't be. Of that I'm certain._ He looked up, regaining his confidence.

The stranger checked his watch. "Wow, it still works off the original satellite! You rule, gramps!" He set down, his watch indicating that this was the place.

The others set down behind him, Gohan setting down in between them. Gohan noticed the others were staring at the stranger suspiciously. "Hey, guys, calm down. He's alright."

The stranger pulled out a capsule. Clicking the button, he threw it, revealing a refrigerator. He opened it. "Anyone want a cold drink? As I'm sure Gohan told you, Goku's not going to be arriving for two more hours."

Gohan walked forward and took an orange soda. "Thank you."

The others moved forward one by one, slowly trusting in Gohan's judgment. Vegeta, of course, stayed back, as did Piccolo.

Bulma turned to look the newcomer over. "Have we met? You look familiar."

The stranger turned away, shy. "No, sorry."

"Now," said Gohan. "How do you know my dad?"

The stranger turned to face Gohan. "Actually, I haven't met your dad before, I've only just heard of him."

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" asked Krillin.

The stranger looked down again. "Sorry, I can't say."

"Why not?" asked Vegeta, finally joining in the conversation. "I'll tell you! Because you're up to something. Tell us, tough guy, who are you?"

The stranger continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey, Vegeta, lay off," said Gohan. "Why did he help beat Frieza if he's up to something? He's a Super Saiyan, so-"

"That's impossible," said Vegeta. "Kakarot, I, and you are the only three who have Saiyan blood. How could he become a Super Saiyan when there's no possibility he has Saiyan blood?"

"Then explain how he managed to beat Frieza and his father with me?" asked Gohan. Since the stranger didn't seem to want to answer anything, Gohan thought it best to defend him.

"Well, I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling," said Vegeta.

Just then, Bulma noticed the Capsule Corp. logo on the stranger's jacket. "Hey, you've got our logo on your jacket! That's my dad's company! Are you one of our employees?"

"No, not exactly," said the young man. "Just a fan."

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name, and I'll recommend you to dad."

"I, uh, can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange."

"Oh, mystery man," asked Bulma.

-DBZ: SGTW-  
_One Hour Later...  
_-DBZ: SGTW-

The Z-fighters and the stranger had fanned out around the area, getting comfortable while they waiting for the two hours to pass.

The stranger glanced at Vegeta, who was watching him intently. "What are you looking at?" snarled the Saiyan.

"It's nothing, uh, I just- like your shirt?" he said, more of a question than a statement.

"You would."

"Hey, Piccolo," said Gohan, walking up to his mentor. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is," replied the Namek. "But go ahead."

"When Dende and the others left to resettle on that new planet, why didn't you go with them?"

"I might join them someday, but for now, I feel like my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes, connections to people run deeper than what color skin they have.

Bulma, meanwhile, had started up a whispered conversation with Krillin. "Is it just me, or do those two kind of look alike?" she asked, referring to the stranger and Vegeta.

"Well, now that you mention it," said Krillin, "I can kind of see a resemblance. Well, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

-DBZ: SGTW-  
_One Hour Later...  
_-DBZ: SGTW-

The stranger's watch beeped. He stood up. "Well, that's it. Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now."

The Z-Warriors looked up. They then sensed something approaching.

"He's coming!" said Krillin.

"You're all nuts," said Bulma. "My woman's intuition doesn't sense anything."

"No, it's true!" shouted Gohan, excited. "He's finally home! My dad's back!"

They watched as a space pod came crashing down, making a huge crater where it landed. They all raced to the side of the crater, staring at the pod. They recognized it as being one of the Ginyu Force's pods.

The hatch opened, and Goku climbed out. He noticed his friends waiting at the top of the crater, cheering. "Hey guys! How did you know I was coming?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Goku has been reunited with his family and friends, but how did this mysterious stranger know he was coming? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	32. Chapter 31: Mystery Revealed

Author's Responses:

acepro Evolution: Aye, Vegeta detests Gohan. If you look at the series, he never really cares much for Gohan until he beats Cell, or when he explodes against Frieza. After Cell, Vegeta actually refers to him by his name- which is a far greater honor than he does for anyone else, including Bulma. Now, that respect is tinged with jealousy and hatred.

Tony-El: Goku will be much stronger than he was in the series. But even more importantly, Gohan enjoys fighting much more than he does in the series. That leads to Goku understading Gohan in a way Piccolo never could- and Piccolo understood Gohan pretty well. In other words, Gohan's basically a combination of Vegeta/Piccolo's tactical brilliance and Goku's strength and love of fighting.

ssj3Gohan007: Yeah, from what I heard, Akira Toriyama wanted the story to eventually move from Gohan to Goku, but Goku fans protested and he bent, allowing the story to remain about Goku. I assure you, while Goku will remain an integral part of my storyline, not being any less than he ever was in the series, he now has a serious competitor in his son. And I vow to you, Gohan will never lose the badass-ness he had at the end of the Cell Saga in the series. He will even have more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior  
_THE ANDROID/CELL SAGA_**

Chapter 31:  
Mystery Revealed

"How in the world did you guys know I was going to be here?" asked Goku, landing on top of the crater.

"This guy told us," said Bulma. "He's a mystery man."

"But how?" The others weren't prepared for this. They'd expected Goku to know about this guy, not be completely clueless.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival," said Bulma.

"That's impossible. We've never even met!"

"He must have been tracking your ship in outer space!"

"I don't know," said Goku, putting his hand to his chin. "Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home." Goku gave his son a smile. "But I knew with Gohan here, I had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but this guy helped Gohan," said Piccolo. "They turned into Super Saiyans and picked Frieza apart."

"A Super Saiyan?" he asked, looking the stranger over. "That's fantastic! I mean, I knew Gohan could do it, but another one? I guess I really didn't have anything to worry about."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Vegeta angrily. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans left!"

"But he was a Super Saiyan, dad," said Gohan.

"Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan," said Goku, "then that's good enough for me."

"Honestly, Goku, you take things way too lightly," said Bulma, shaking her head.

"Goku, Gohan," said the stranger. "Could I have a word with you two?"

"Us?" asked the two Sons together.

"Yes. In private."

"Alright then," said Goku. "Gohan, let's go."

"Right," said Gohan, following the stranger and his dad.

"Hey!" shouted Yamcha. "What's this guy trying to say?"

"We'll be right back!" shouted Goku, waving to the others. The three of them took off towards the far side of the crater caused by Goku's space ship.

"Thanks, guys," said the stranger.

"No problem," said Goku. "But shoot, I should be thanking you for helping Gohan beat Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking he might change."

"Nope, not him," said the stranger. "He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him. When he landed and you weren't around, I had to step in. I didn't know about Gohan, and didn't think you'd make it."

Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Yeah, but I knew with Gohan here, I didn't have a thing to worry about. But I was ready to make my move at any moment."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?"

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds." Gohan looked at his father in awe.

"Are you serious?" asked the stranger, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. It's called Instant Transmission."

The stranger turned to face Goku in shock. "You mean time travel?"

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186,000 miles per second."

"No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability." Gohan was staring at his father, wondering where he picked up such a technique.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong, but they knew some amazing techniques."

"Man, what a bummer," said the stranger. "If I had known you didn't need help with Frieza, I could have come to you while you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others."

"The risk?" asked Gohan. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mind answering that question, but first I have some of my own," said the stranger. "Goku, I know Gohan can, but can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to," said Goku. "It happened spontaneously. But now I can control it."

"All right then," said the stranger. "Can you show me?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I wonder what they're talking about." said Krillin. "They look pretty serious."

_They're probably laughing at me,_ thought Vegeta. _Me, the Prince of all Saiyans, the only Saiyan not a Super Saiyan._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Okay," said Goku, a small smirk on his face. He powered up, transforming, sending some of the others into shock. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," said the stranger. "Today's been great for reminding me what it's like looking from the outside in."

"So, what now?" asked Goku.

"Gohan, would you transform?" asked the stranger. "I want to compare your and your dad's power levels."

"Right," said Gohan, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Goku looked at his son, a smile on his face. _My son is a Super Saiyan!_

"I can't tell who's stronger," said the stranger, sensing their power levels. "There's only one way to find out." He transformed as well and drew his sword. "I've seen how Gohan fights, but now I want to see you fight." He swung his sword at Goku, who didn't even move. The stranger stopped to avoid hitting him.

"Why didn't you try and block it?" asked the stranger.

"I searched your feelings," said Goku, "and knew you were going to stop."

The stranger lowered his sword. "Yes, I see. This time, I'm not going to stop. You understand?"

"As you wish." Goku raised one finger and charged it with energy.

The stranger tried to hit Goku, who simply blocked the sword with his finger. After multiple more tries, and multiple more blocks, the stranger pulled back.

He dropped his transformation, throwing his sword into the air. "Awesome. Everything I've heard is true. You're good- no, you're great!" He leaned slightly to the side, his sword landing perfectly in it's sheath.

Gohan and Goku each dropped their transformations.

"I feel like I can trust you two," said the stranger, smiling. "I had to know that for sure."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Man," said Yamcha. "Goku and Gohan are spectacular! And that other guy's no pushover compared to them either!"

Vegeta simply simmered in frustration. _Blast you, Kakarot._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'm sorry about all of the secrecy," said the stranger, "but I really need both your words that you won't tell anybody else what I'm about to say."

"Well, I've never had a problem keeping secrets," said Goku, "but sure, you have my word."

"Mine too," said Gohan.

"Thank you," said the stranger. "My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange, but I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future."

"Really?" asked Goku, looking at Trunks with interest. "From the future? That's incredible!"

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he and you two have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him. He's my father."

"WHAT?!" shouted Goku as Gohan fell backwards onto the ground in shock. "YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "I'm half-Saiyan, half-Earthling, just like Gohan."

"Wow, Vegeta's son," said Gohan. The two Sons turned and studied Vegeta intently.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance!" said Goku.

"I will be born two years from now," said Trunks.

"Man!" said Goku, still staring at Vegeta. "Vegeta's going to be a daddy! Who would have thought-"

"Goku," said Trunks, interrupting Goku's ramble. "I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." Goku and Gohan turned to face Trunks again.

"In three years, on the morning of May 12th, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters. That's the best way I know to describe them. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you hold dear will be gone."

"What's the deal?" asked Goku, Gohan letting his father take lead. "Are they aliens?"

"No. They're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Dr. Gero, the mastermind behind the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

"Yeah!" said Goku. "I defeated them!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Man, for three guys who don't know each other," said Bulma, staring at the three, "they sure have a lot to talk about."

"Hey, talking isn't bad," said Krillin. "At least it's better than fighting."

"At least that one guy doesn't have his sword out anymore," said Yamcha.

"Yeah, and Goku put his finger away too."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"No way, same guy?" asked Goku. "But how? He lived?"

"Yes, thanks to you," said Trunks, his voice taking a bit of an edge. "That's one battle you're going to wish you'd fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that, Goku. I know you're a good person. But letting Dr. Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and every one you know. He's probably working on that pair right now. It's hard to describe these androids, Goku. They're unlike anything you've ever faced."

"What's his plan?" asked Gohan. "What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled. And they've had their own twisted, merciless agenda ever since then. They delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare."

"Man," said Goku, "You and Gohan defeated Frieza in a flash, but from what you're saying these androids are even stronger than you."

"They are," said Trunks, lowering his head. "Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies. But it's two against one, and there's not much I can do except run."

"What about us and the others?" asked Gohan. "Aren't they helping you?"

"They can't," said Trunks. "They're dead. In three years, the Earth's Special Forces will be dead. Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo. They're all going to lose their lives in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor, and he's the one who trained me."

"Who is it?" asked Gohan.

"I... I can't say..." said Trunks. "It doesn't matter."

"You don't need to say it," said Gohan, thinking. "I noticed while we were fighting Frieza that you were fighting like you'd fought alongside me before. You even did some moves of Piccolo's that I recognized. I was your master, wasn't I?"

Goku and Trunks looked at Gohan in shock. Slowly, Trunks nodded his head. "But you weren't nearly as strong then as you are now. Somehow, someway, this time line is different than my own. In my time line, you didn't achieve Super Saiyan until after the battle, when you saw your family and friends were dead. That's one thing I was meaning to ask you. How did you get so strong so fast?"

"Well, I've been training with dad for as long as I can remember," answered Gohan. "Then Piccolo taught me. Then on Namek I became a Super Saiyan."

"That might account for some of the differences," said Trunks. "In my time line, your mother didn't let you train as a child. Your very first teacher was when Piccolo kidnapped you."

"Wow, you mean the me from your world didn't train with dad?" asked Gohan. "That's how mom wanted it, but you talked her into letting me train, didn't you, dad?"

"Yeah, I did," said Goku. "She wasn't too happy about it, let me tell you."

"Thirteen years after the battle," said Trunks, continuing with the story, "Gohan met his end at the hands of the androids. That was four years ago in my time. And, as you know, Piccolo is gone, so there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls."

"Hey, Trunks!" said Goku, realizing his name had not been included in the list of casualties. "What happens to me? Do I die in the battle too?"

Trunks looked at Goku. "No. You die before it. Not too long from now you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it."

Goku and Gohan both stared at Trunks in shock.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It's a radical virus, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"Darn it!" shouted Goku. "I want to fight those androids!"

"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight those androids?" asked Trunks in shock.

"Yeah. Maybe I could make a difference!"

"Guy like you probably could," said Trunks, smiling. "My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku. I really can trust you. I'm glad I can." He took a bottle out of his jacket. "Here you go. Take this. It's for your health, man. It's an antidote to the virus you're going to catch. In my time, there's a cure."

"WOW!" shouted Goku, ecstatic.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Goku," said Trunks. "It's going to change history. But some history should change. Things are pretty bad. But my mother told me you could make a difference. And now I know it too."

"Your mother knows me?" asked Goku. "Am I going to meet her, or do I already know her now?"

"Now," said Trunks, lowering his head.

"Wow! I know your mom! That's bizarre! Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right over there," said Trunks, pointing at the others.

"BULMA!" shouted Goku as both he and Gohan fell to the ground, laughing their heads off. "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot and the kid fell down!" said Vegeta in shock.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku yell my name," said Bulma.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Bulma and Vegeta?" asked Goku as he climbed to his feet. Gohan wasn't able to do that yet, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"They don't stay together long," said Trunks, blushing. "It's more of a passion thing. My mom and Yamcha split up, and she falls in love with my dad. Of course, he can never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there," said Goku. "I know them and they're the feistiest two people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great that I get to meet him," said Trunks, looking at Vegeta. "He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive." He turned his attention to the other two. "I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them, Goku, Gohan, or I might not be born."

"Don't worry," said Goku. Behind him, Gohan held up a thumbs-up, still having difficulty breathing.

"Well, I'd better be off. My mother's been worried sick about me, and I'd better tell her everything went OK."

"Tell her I send my love," said Goku. He held up the bottle containing the antidote. "And thanks for this."

Trunks nodded and took off.

"Dad," said Gohan, climbing to his feet. "What are going to tell the others?"

"I'm not completely sure yet, Gohan," said Goku. "But we need to tell them they need to train hard for three years. But how much should we?"

The others had come running over. "So, what did that guy say?" asked Yamcha. "Who is he? Where's he from?"

"Uh, he didn't say anything important," said Goku, scratching the back of his head.

"It all sounded pretty important to me," said Piccolo. Goku and Gohan looked at him in shock.

"You heard everything?"

"My ears don't just frame my face, Goku," said Piccolo. "If you're not going to tell us and give us the chance to change our destinies, then I'm going to."

"But, Piccolo- didn't you hear him-" said Gohan.

"I won't say anything to endanger your friend, guys, but we deserve to know."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Later..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"And that's the whole story," said Piccolo. "In three years, all of us except Gohan are supposed to die in a battle with the androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that."

"What a kook!" said Yamcha. "He's cracked! Don't you think?" he asked Bulma.

"I'm not so sure," replied Bulma.

"Look, believe what you want to believe," said Piccolo. "As for me, I want to live. So I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

"Look!" said Krillin, spotting something. "There he is!"

They followed Krillin's gaze and saw Trunks sitting in his time machine. He waved a hand goodbye, and vanished, off to the future once again.

"Man, I'm going to train, you guys," said Tien.

"Me too," said Yamcha.

"Yeah, I am too," said Krillin.

Vegeta barred his teeth. _Another Super Saiyan. I've got to have it. I've got to experience it!_

-DBZ: SGTW-


	33. Chapter 32: Z Warriors Prepare

Author's Responses:

acePro Evolution: The only answer I'll give to that question is a question of my own. What would Vegeta do? If you know his personality (which I think I captured fairly well in my story) then you know the answers you seek.

Kanmari: Just read this chapter. As for Materialization, I have to say no. For one, that's one of the things that makes Piccolo unique in my eyes. I just assume it's like a Namekian ability. Otherwise, why wouldn't he have taught it to Gohan before?

**Disclaimer: **(sigh) I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 32:  
Z-Warriors Prepare

Yamcha glared at the capsule where Vegeta was training. He stopped practicing punches and began to walk over to the capsule. "I've got to see what Vegeta's up to in there. He thinks he's so tough training in that little capsule of his training at 300x Earths Gravity. Well, I'll show him that he's not half as tough as he pretends to be. I'll show him that I can be just as tough as he is."

He walked up to the window and looked in. Everything inside was shivering from the intense gravity.

"_Initiate Gravity Simulation,_" said the gravity machine.

From what he saw, Vegeta was struggling to remain standing. Five robots were floating around him. Vegeta shot an energy blast at one, which deflected it towards another. It kept bouncing between the robots, occasionally heading towards Vegeta, who managed to dodge it. Finally, the blast made contact, and Vegeta hit the ground.

Vegeta managed to get his feet. He exploded his energy around him, destroying the robots.

Yamcha threw himself backwards, trying to avoid being blinded by the light. "Boy, talk about your radical training programs!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Piccolo watched Gohan and Goku spar. They were both far stronger than he was, despite the fact that he'd improved in the past one and a half years since Trunks had warned them of the androids. He'd been training with them since he didn't really have any other options. Krillin and the other humans were far too weak. Vegeta would be a pretty even partner, but the Saiyan refused to allow anyone to train with him. So he'd come here with Goku and Gohan, where he would at least be guaranteed one heck of a workout.

Of course, Chi-Chi hadn't taken too kindly to the fact that Piccolo would be around for a while- before he told Gohan how the greatest warriors are both intelligent and strong. And realized he didn't eat, since he was a Namekian.

"Come on, dad," said Gohan after landing a punch on his father's stomach. "You can do better than that."

"Yeah, I know," said Goku. "But the only question is: can you?" He disappeared and reappeared behind his son, smashing him towards the ground.

Piccolo simply grinned. Gohan had gone far beyond him, and still, he and his father treated him as an equal. The complete opposite of Vegeta, who treated everybody like dirt.

Gohan caught himself after flying ten feet. Shooting towards his father, there was a burst of gold as he transformed, his father unable to transform himself in time to prevent Gohan delivering a direct blow to the head. He drew his sword quickly, placing it against his father's neck. "I win."

"Not bad," said Goku as Gohan put his sword back. "I didn't expect you to transform this early in the spar."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta watched as the robots bounced the energy blast between themselves. Dr. Briefs had repaired the robots, and Vegeta was back to his normal routine.

"I can do this," said Vegeta to himself.

The blast went soaring past him, grazing him. He fell to the ground in pain. He looked up just in time to see the energy blast come soaring at him. Reacting, he shot another energy blast. When the two collided, an explosion rocked the space ship, wrecking it.

Bulma and Yamcha came running out of the house. "Vegeta!" shouted Bulma. She got no answer. She and Yamcha stopped, looking over the destruction.

"I knew this would happen," said Yamcha. "He's been trying to do the impossible."

Bulma began digging through the wreckage. Suddenly, a hand shot out. Bulma backed up into Yamcha, knocking the two of them over. Vegeta pulled himself out of the wreckage and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DWEEB!" shouted Bulma angrily. "YOU ALMOST WRECKED MY HOUSE!"

Vegeta's response was to collapse. Bulma immediately dropped her attitude and ran forward to help him.

"No, I don't need help," said Vegeta. "I've got training to do."

"You've got to stop training for a while!" said Bulma. "I mean, look at you! You're a complete wreck!"

"But I feel fine! I'm a Saiyan! I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me. And I've got to get stronger than Kakarot and his son!"

"Okay, sure. We all know you're a tough guy, but you need to rest now!

"I take orders from no one!" said Vegeta, attempting to rise. He collapsed again, in obvious pain.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan watched as his father and Piccolo sparred. Piccolo was holding up pretty well, but Goku was purposely holding back, not transforming to Super Saiyan.

Piccolo grinned. He knew he was nowhere near the caliber of Goku and Gohan, but at least they were at least giving him a chance. Vegeta would simply have tried to go all out on him from the start, and Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were all strong, but he was still stronger.

"Not bad, Piccolo," said Goku. "You've improved. You're a lot stronger than you were."

"Thanks, Goku," said Piccolo. Piccolo launched an energy blast at Goku, which made direct contact, causing the Saiyan to plummet towards the ground.

Goku caught himself quickly. He shot back into the fight, not wasting a moment.

Gohan eased himself into a meditative position, already knowing how this fight was going to turn out. His father had a clear advantage in power. Since it was getting late, he knew that he wouldn't get to spar, because after this his father and Piccolo would be ready to call it a day.

_I hope the others are training as hard as we are,_ thought Gohan. _Because from what Trunks said, we're going to need all the help we can get against these androids._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma, Yamcha, Dr. Briefs and his wife were at the bedside of Vegeta, who was in an intensive care unit in the CC building.

"Is he going to be alright, daddy?" asked Bulma to her father, kneeling at Vegeta's side.

"I hope so," answered Dr. Briefs. "The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows. "If he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be alright. It's a miracle he survived such a horrible accident."

"Poor Vegeta," said Mrs. Briefs, crying into a handkerchief. She and Dr. Briefs walked out.

Bulma followed them a moment later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin frowned as he readied himself for another Kamehameha.

_Why did I have to turn down Goku's offer? _thought Krillin to himself. _At least if I was training with him, Gohan, and Piccolo I'd be getting a good workout. _Master Roshi had done absolutely nothing to help Krillin train.

"_Ka... me... ha..._" began the monk

"HEY, KRILLIN!" shouted Master Roshi from where he was sitting. "Why don't you give it a rest for a while? You know what they say: all work and no play-"

"_MEHA!_" finished Krillin, drowning out the rest of Master Roshi's words.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The view screen in the newly repaired space ship flickered on, Bulma's image glowering down at Vegeta, who was doing one-finger push-ups, despite the fact that he was heavily bandaged.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked the Saiyan. "You are in no condition to be training."

Vegeta simply ignored her and continued with his push-ups.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood!" shouted Bulma.

"Stop pestering me," said Vegeta. "Leave me alone!" Just then, he collapsed to the ground, in pain.

"You know that I'm right, so why don't you keep quiet and do as I say!" Vegeta began to climb to his feet. "Nothing to say? Why don't you go back to bed and get some rest."

"Not yet. I do have something to say! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Three Years Later..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

-Morning of May 10th-

The Son Family's phone rang. Chi-Chi had gotten a phone after realizing nobody had any way of contacting her when Gohan had been kidnapped by Piccolo and Goku had died.

Chi-Chi answered, since Goku and Gohan were immersed in their breakfasts. Piccolo had gone off to do his own training a few months ago. In that time, Goku had taught Gohan a few new tricks. "Hello? Oh, hi, Bulma! How are you?"

"Fine, Chi-Chi. The others are all gathering at my place for a little reunion and planning session, and I was wondering if you guys are coming?"

"One moment, let me ask the boys if they don't feel like training today." She turned to Goku and Gohan. "You guys want to go to Capsule Corp. today? The others are all getting together."

Goku and Gohan both looked up from their food for a split second and nodded their approval. "They'll head over as soon as they're finished," said Chi-Chi to Bulma.

"See them in a little."

Chi-Chi set the phone down and resumed the dishes she'd been doing before the phone had rang. With two Saiyans to feed, she had a monumental task getting food ready every day. Of course, today, with Bulma feeding them... she'd be able to relax.

"Alright, Chi-Chi," said Goku getting up. "We'll see you later." The two raised their fingers to their heads and disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that," said Chi-Chi. "Why, Goku, did you have to teach our little boy that Instant Transmission technique?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So, Krillin," asked Tien, sitting down opposite him, "how've you been?"

"Oh, busy training," said Krillin. "How about you?"

"Same. Chiaotzu couldn't make it. I don't want to risk him getting hurt. He's just not strong enough."

Just then, they were distracted by Goku and Gohan suddenly appearing in the middle of the room. "Hey, guys," said Goku. "What's up?"

"Goku!" shouted Krillin, walking over to his friend. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Very good," said Goku. "Gohan, Piccolo and I have been training very hard. We're a lot stronger than we were."

"Hey, Krillin," said Gohan from where he was. Krillin turned to face Gohan- then was forced to look up from where he had been expecting to see Gohan's face.

"Man, Gohan. You're a lot taller than you were three years ago!" It was true- the top of the half-Saiyan's hair was even with Krillin's eyes.

Bulma walked in. She spotted Goku and Gohan. "Hey, how did you guys get here so quickly? I set the phone down not two minutes ago!"

"Instant Transmission," said Goku simply. He then noticed the baby Bulma was carrying.

"Hey, Bulma," said Gohan, acting perfectly like he didn't know about the baby beforehand. "Who's the baby? Is he your son, Yamcha?"

"No, he's not mine," said the bandit, crossing his arms, irritated. "Wait until she tells you who the father really is."

"I bet it's Vegeta!" said Goku, walking up to baby Trunks. "Isn't it, Trunks?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. _So much for smooth._

"Goku, who told you?" asked Bulma, a little confused. "I wanted to keep it a surprise?"

"While we're on the subject," said Gohan, covering his father's tracks, "where is Vegeta anyways?"

"I'm not sure," said Bulma. "I know he was training to fight the androids, but with the baby and all, I lost track of him."

"He'll be here before the androids appear," said Goku confidently.

Gohan was a little nervous. _If Vegeta's managed to reach Super Saiyan, he's going to be coming after me and Dad after we deal with the androids._

They were interrupted by an outburst of laughter from Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.

"Oh, man," said Yamcha, staring at the television. "What's the world coming to where a guy like that gets that much attention?"

The others looked at the television. There was a man wearing a brown fighting gi celebrating over his latest victory in some tournament. The crowd was eating it up, chanting "MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!"

"Man, I wish they'd bring back the World Martial Arts Tournament," said Yamcha. "So many good memories of those things.

"Yeah, but they had to rebuild after Goku and Piccolo's fight," said Tien. "Something tells me they don't want another fight like that. It blew up half the city around the stadium!"

The others laughed, reminiscing of old times.

"So, Goku, Gohan," asked Tien. "You guys think you're ready?"

"I hope so," said Goku. "We've done all we can. Chi-Chi hasn't been too happy about us training all the time, let me tell you. Of course, Gohan's been studying as well, so she can't complain _too_ much."

"I just wish we had more time," said Piccolo, walking in at that moment. He surveyed room without any sign of surprise, except a little jump when he saw Trunks (which was faked, as Goku and Gohan knew).

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Krillin, downcast. "But we still should be grateful for the fact that that kid came and warned us. Otherwise, it'd be his future all over again."

"Maybe not," said Gohan. "That kid said I was far stronger three years ago than I was in his time line at that time. I just wonder how our time lines differed before he came back."

The others were not too interested in this intellectual vein the conversation was starting to take. "Hey, Piccolo," said Yamcha. "Remember your fight with Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"How could I forget?" asked the Namek, a small smirk on his face.

Just then, Gohan noticed something a little odd on the television screen. It was an old man the cameras had just swept over, by himself not too weird, but for the insignia on his cylinder-like hat.

"Dad, look at that guy on the TV," said Gohan. "See the symbol on his hat? Isn't that the Red Ribbon Army's logo?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Goku. "What's he doing wearing it?"

Bulma bit her lip. She could have sworn she'd seen the old man before, in some magazine, but wasn't certain.

"Do you guys think he could be one of the androids?" asked Yamcha, now completely focused on the screen. "It's not May 12th yet, but maybe the kid was wrong."

"Unless something happens there," said Goku, "we'll assume he's not one of them. But remember what he looks like. Until then, we'll play this through like we never saw him."

The others nodded.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What is the meaning of the mysterious old man? What was he doing at the tournament? And more importantly, are the warriors strong enough to defeat the androids? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	34. Chapter 33: Androids Appear

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 33:  
Androids Appear

"You two be careful," said Chi-Chi to her husband and son.

"Don't worry, mom," said Gohan. "We'll be fine. We're all a lot stronger than we would have been."

Chi-Chi simply smiled. Her son was turning more and more like his father every day- except smarter. He did try to study, too, so she couldn't be mad at him.

The two shot off, heading towards where the Androids were supposed to appear.

They caught up to Krillin relatively quickly. "So, today's the day everything comes down to," said Krillin.

"Yeah," said Goku. "Hard to believe it's really here."

"But we're a lot stronger than we were in the kid's time line," said Gohan. "So we should be able to defeat them."

"If only I'd had more time!" said Krillin. "I could have gotten stronger. There's so much more I could have done!"

"Hey, we've done everything we could," said Goku. "We'll be fine. I wasn't around in that time line, remember?"

Krillin nodded, calming down. Goku's presence had a tendency to have that effect. He was always calm, even going into battle against evils like Frieza and the Saiyans.

"That must be the island!" said Gohan, looking forward. Sure enough, their course was taking them directly towards an island, exactly where Trunks had told them the androids would emerge.

They landed. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien were already waiting for them. Bulma was there, but she was going to get out of there if things got rough.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha as the three landed. "Glad you could make it."

"So this is it, huh?" asked Tien. "This is the day we've all been training for."

"Yeah," said Krillin. "You guys think you're ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can get," said Goku. Gohan nodded behind him.

"I wish I had more time," said Krillin. "But it's better to get it over with and face what's coming."

Gohan turned to face Bulma. "So Vegeta's still not back yet?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, he's not. I'm worried. I thought for sure he'd be back by now, and I just don't know what's taking him so long."

Just then, an air car came flying up, and Yajirobe hopped out. "Hey. Korin sent me to give you these." He tossed a bag full of Sensu beans to Goku.

"Thanks, Yajirobe!" said Goku. "You sure you don't want to stay and help us fight the androids?"

"Are you crazy?" The fat warrior climbed back into his air car. "I'm getting out of here before they show up."

"Anyone know what time it is?" asked Tien as Yajirobe took off.

"Yeah, it's 10:17," said Bulma.

"I guess they're not coming after all," said Yamcha, annoyed. "Man, to think I really believed that kid."

"Hey, guys, don't be so literal. It's only 17 minutes after 10."

"I think we would have sensed them by now," said Tien.

Just then, there was an explosion over the city. Looking up, they saw Yajirobe's air car falling out of the sky, trailing smoke.

"THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" shouted Piccolo. The others followed his gaze and spotted two figures. They went down into the city below.

Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished, reappearing moments later with Yajirobe.

"Why can't we sense them?" asked Tien.

"Maybe..." said Gohan, getting worried, "we can't because they're androids!"

"Then we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way," said Piccolo.

Goku tossed the Sensu beans to Bulma. "Keep these," he said. "Alright guys, let's go. Raise your power levels if you spot the androids. And if you see that one guy we saw on TV, assume the worst." The six shot off, separating, searching for the androids.

Goku set down, looking around. They saw no sign of the androids anywhere.

Krillin set down directly in front of a skate boarder. He glanced around. Turning to the skate boarder, he asked, "Have you seen anyone weird around here?"

The skate boarder nodded and pointed directly at Krillin. "Yeah, you!"

Meanwhile, Yamcha was running around, looking for anything suspicious, when he heard a scream. Running to investigate, he found numerous dead bodies.

He turned to two people who were looking out of a window. "Did you guys see who did this?"

"There were two of them," said one of them. "They came out of nowhere, then disappeared."

"I must have just missed them," said Yamcha. He turned around and saw two people standing directly behind him. "Hey, have you guys-" then broke off, recognizing the taller of the two. It was the old man from the television.

"It's you!" he said. Jumping backwards, he quickly powered up, alerting the others.

Within seconds, Goku and Gohan had appeared at his side using Instant Transmission, and the others were moving in as fast as they could.

"It's him," said Gohan. "The one on the television. At that tournament."

"These must be the big bad androids," said Piccolo, setting down.

The android from TV looked at Piccolo. "I see I was not stealthy when attending that tournament," he said. "I had expected to find at least a few of you there. But I find it surprising that you know we are androids. Of course, I find it even more surprising that all of you should have anticipated our being here. Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

"If you're so tough, why don't you try and make us?"

"Very well," said the android. The six got into their defensive stances.

"There are way too many innocent people here," said Goku, looking around. "We've got to lead them out of the city."

"Yes," said the android. "It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not." His eyes began to glow red, and laser beams shot out of them.

He shot a gas station, causing a massive explosion. Swiveling his head like a sprinkler of death, the laser beams swept through the city, decimating it.

"STOP IT!" screamed Yamcha, approaching the android. The other android merely grabbed him. Then, after five seconds, he threw him down. Yamcha lay there, shivering.

"His power level dropped significantly," said Piccolo. "He's not going to make it unless we do something!"

"Gohan, take Yamcha to Bulma and get him a Sensu bean," said Goku. "When he's back on his feet, catch up to us."

"Right," said Gohan, grabbing Yamcha. He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"So," said the taller android. "I cleared the area in accordance with your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?"

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" shouted Goku.

"There are no more people to leave out," said the shorter android.

"Very well," said the taller android. "We shall follow you to a different location, if it is your desire, Goku."

"How did you know his name was Goku?" asked Tien.

"I know all of you. The Namek, Piccolo, the humans, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, and the boy, Gohan."

Just then, they were alerted by a pack of police cars racing to the scene. "Let's get acquainted later," said Goku. The four defenders shot into the sky, the androids following."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma was shocked when Gohan suddenly reappeared. He set Yamcha down. "Bulma, Yamcha need a Sensu bean!"

"What happened to him?" asked Bulma, getting one of the beans out.

Gohan took it and put it into Yamcha's mouth. Yamcha swallowed and rose seconds later. He immediately surveyed the destruction.

"They just blew up half the city, and nearly me!" said Yamcha.

"We'd better get going," said Gohan. He watched as the four Z-Warriors and two androids took off. "Dad must have convinced them to leave the city."

Yamcha hesitated for a moment. "Alright. Let's go."

Gohan placed his hand on Yamcha's shoulder, raised his fingers to his head again, and disappeared.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku was looking for a good place to fight when he sensed Gohan and Yamcha return. The androids looked at the two in interest.

"This is far enough," said the taller android. "19 and I will fight you here."

"Fine by me," said Goku. There were no towns or people nearby. They set down, surrounding the androids.

Goku was wincing in slight pain. Gohan stared at his father. "You alright, dad?"

"I'm fine," said Goku. "Before we get this little show started, I want to know how you know our names."

"Yes of course," said the taller android, "as you wish. Though I doubt it will matter after a few moments anyways, when you have been ground to a pulp. But if this is the last thing you wish to hear before you die, I will tell you. You have been under close observation for some time, by a highly sophisticated remote tracking device. This device was calibrated to home in on your very distinct energy pattern."

"So you've been spying on me?" asked Goku.

"If that is how you put it, then yes. It was planted on you during the World Martial Arts Tournament, when you were still a boy. From that day forward your every movement was monitored, your fighting technique studied, the secrets of your Kamehameha wave revealed. Over the years Dr. Gero followed your many battles. He witnessed your skills develop at a remarkable rate. By watching, he learned. You were studied until Dr. Gero gathered enough information to create the perfect fighting machine. Powerful machines. Machines fully capable of destroying you, the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon army."

"This is just a grudge?" asked Goku, a little bewildered.

"From the day you defeated the Red Ribbon army, Dr. Gero dreamed only of revenge. We will realize his dream."

"So you're supposed to be one of these perfect fighting machines?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I am. I have been designed by my creator to be superior to you in every possible way. A shame he did not live to see this day."

"I'm curious," said Goku. "Was he spying on me while I was on Planet Namek?"

"There was no more need. By that time Dr. Gero had compiled all of the necessary information concerning your skills. It was assumed your power would continue to increase over that time, so that was factored into our design."

Goku grinned at this. "You might think you know everything there is to know about me, but you're not even close."

"Did your calculations predict that Goku would be a Super Saiyan?" asked Piccolo, smiling.

"Super Saiyan?" asked the android.

Goku started screaming. His eyes turned green, his hair stood up and turned blond, his aura turning golden. "You guys stay out of this. It looks like they only want me, and that's exactly who they're going to get."

"This is a most unexpected development indeed," said the android.

"This technique is not listed in my files, 20," said 19.

"Nor in mine. But my sensors indicate that there is no cause for concern. Yes, it is a most impressive ability, but it is nothing we cannot handle. 19 will demonstrate this by himself." The plump android stepped forward.

"Alright, have it your way," said Goku. "But I wouldn't bank on it if I were you." He shot at the two androids.

18 was ready to deflect the blow when all of a sudden Goku disappeared and reappeared behind him. The android launched a kick at Goku, who blocked it. It tried to launch a few more blows at the Saiyan, but Goku managed to dodge or block them all.

Finally, the android dropped back, hopping over a huge rock formation. Goku leapt after it. The android blew up the top of the mountain using an energy blast. Shooting a second, it thought it had hit the Saiyan, but Goku shot down from directly above it and landed behind it, elbowing it in the back and into a nearby cliff.

"That's it Goku," said Tien, smiling. Android 20's eyes were wide and his teeth clenched together in surprise. Gohan and Piccolo looked on, not saying anything.

_Somethings wrong with dad,_ thought Gohan. He looked at Piccolo, who nodded. He'd noticed it too. Gohan turned his attention back to the fight.

19 climbed out of the rubble and ran at Goku. He stopped the android with one hand, then kicked it into the sky. He disappeared and reappeared behind the android, who turned around and tried to hit Goku. He managed to dodge every punch it threw, then kicked it in the stomach, knocking it backwards.

It flew at him again, and he flipped over and kneed it in the stomach again. He then elbowed it in the face.

"Man, Goku's all over that thing," said Tien.

"He's dominating!" said Krillin. "That thing hasn't even touched him yet."

"He's got it in the bag!" agreed Yamcha, smiling.

"Maybe," said Gohan, watching his father fight.

Meanwhile, Goku was delivering blow after blow to the android, which wasn't fast enough to block any of the blows. He drew back, catching his breath.

"Dad's not even close to his max and he's tired," said Gohan, concerned.

Goku charged back into combat, hitting the android with everything he had again. He uppercut it in the face, then kicked it once again. He followed up with a knee in the stomach, then hammered it down. The android caught itself, flipping over.

_Goku's new abilities go beyond anything I had anticipated, _thought 20. _If the opportunity for 19 to steal some energy does not soon arise, he will drain his power and begin to malfunction._

"It looks like we all get to live after all," said Tien.

"I'm not even worried anymore," said Krillin. "How about you, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I am," said Gohan. "My dad's just not himself. His attacks aren't even hurting the android. He might need our help!"

"You're being paranoid," said Tien. "Look at him. What could go wrong?"

Goku was delivering punch after punch to 19's face.

"Gohan's right," said Piccolo. "Goku's maxed out for some reason. He's going to give out if this keeps up!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Are Gohan and Piccolo right? Is Goku truly not himself? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	35. Chapter 34: Goku's Collapse

I enjoy reading your oh-so delectible reviews. So please, keep them coming.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 34:  
Goku's Collapse

"Has the android managed to lay his hands on Goku?" asked Yamcha. "Because when that android touched me, it felt like he was sucking my power right out of me!"

"What?" asked Piccolo, turning to face Yamcha. "No, the android hasn't touched Goku yet."

Goku kicked the android into the ground, creating an explosion of dust. The android got to it's feet, staring at Goku.

"Man," said Yamcha, "if Goku hit me like that, I wouldn't be able to move for a week!"

Goku floated there for a moment, catching his breath again. "_Ka... me... ha...meeeHA!_" shouted the Saiyan with difficulty.

19 grinned wildly, and raised one of his hands, sucking the energy wave in.

"Darn..." said Goku. "Not even a scratch..."

"GOKU!" shouted Piccolo. "Don't use any energy waves! They can absorb them through their hands! It will only make them stronger!"

"You're kidding me!" shouted back Goku, panting heavily.

"Look at Goku, guys," said Krillin nervously. "He's tired! How did that thing take so much of his energy?"

"I don't think it did," said Piccolo. "Something else must be sapping his strength!"

_Excellent,_ thought 20. _Now 19 is fully charged. And it seems Goku's new technique is taking it's toll on him._

19 shot up and kneed the Saiyan in the stomach. Goku doubled over from the blow, and elbowed the android in the face. It shook off the blow, smiling, and hammered Goku towards the ground. The Saiyan caught himself two feet before he impacted.

"_Kamehame-AGH!_" shouted Goku, raising his hands. Before he could send out a beam, he stopped, in obvious agony. "Darn it... what's wrong?"

Gohan noticed his father's hand clenched on his chest, directly over... "HIS HEART!" shouted Gohan, understanding. "THAT VIRUS IS ATTACKING!"

"You're right!" said Piccolo, noticing it as well. "But it's attacking much later than the boy said it would! Goku thought he'd made a mistake!"

Goku collapsed to the ground, having intense difficulty remaining on his feet. His hair turned back to it's normal black.

"He's dropped Super Saiyan!" said Yamcha.

"That's it," said Gohan. "We can't let him keep fighting. I'm going in." He turned to the others. "I'll go get my dad. Then, Yamcha, you'll take him to my house. I'll stay and finish this."

Android 19 charged in and pressed Goku to the ground, absorbing his energy. Gohan raised his fingers to his head and teleported behind 19, drop-kicking the android off his father.

"You won't hurt my father while I'm still around," said Gohan. "I'll finish this fight."

20 turned to face Gohan. "How did he move so fast?" he asked himself. "I couldn't track his movement even with my superior eyesight."

Gohan picked up his father and raised his fingers to his head again, teleporting to the others. He handed his father to Yamcha. "Get that antidote. You might want to take a bit of it, too, just in case."

"Right," said the bandit. "Don't worry. Just finish off these androids." He flew off, carrying Goku as fast as he could.

19 readied itself to give chase. "Let them go," said 20. "We can finish Goku at our leisure. You have done well. It is obvious Goku is no match for us. We can entertain ourselves for now by destroying his pitiful friends."

"That's where you're wrong," said Gohan, teleporting behind both androids to throw them off. "My dad had a virus attacking his heart. That's why he couldn't fight you. But I will."

19 bowed. "I will destroy Gohan now."

"You are being very greedy today, 19," said 20. "You have absorbed enough energy from Goku to increase your power, have you not? Very well. You may finish Gohan, but the rest are mine."

19 turned to face Gohan, who stood there. The android raised one of it's hands, displaying the energy absorbing device.

"You won't trick me into firing an energy wave," said Gohan. "I was watching the battle, remember?"

"You know some of my moves, Gohan," said 19, "but I know all of yours. Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly."

"Then why were you so surprised when my dad turned into a Super Saiyan?" asked the half-Saiyan. "You didn't watch our battles in space. Dr. Gero made a critical mistake in not covering those battles."

"Oh?"

"That's right," said Gohan. He gritted himself, powering up to full power. His hair turned blond, his eyes green, and he let out a burst of energy, creating a crater around him.

"Not him too!" said 20, turning to face Gohan.

Gohan walked out of the crater he'd created. The androids looked intimidated.

"Enough of this foolishness, boy," said 20. "You may be a Super Saiyan, but your powers are still no match for us."

19 shot eye lasers directly in front of Gohan, obscuring his movements. He burrowed underground, emerging on the other side of the half-Saiyan, shooting eye lasers directly at the half-Saiyan this time.

When the resulting smoke cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed. Android 19 laughed and charged directly at the young Super Saiyan.

The punch the android threw made direct contact on Gohan's face. Gohan looked back at the android. "Just like I thought. You're not as tough as you look." He kicked the android in the chest, then elbowed it in the face, sending it flying backwards. He then elbowed it into the ground.

20 stared in horror as he watched Gohan pick 19 apart. Gohan walked towards the android. 19 got to its feet, then hurtled itself at Gohan at point-blank range. Gohan leaned backwards and kicked the android into the sky. He shot up after it, then punched the android in the face.

19 stared at Gohan, fear in his eyes. A bit of oil leaked from his nose, running down his china doll-like face. It shot two eye beams at Gohan, who vanished and reappeared above the android, hammering it towards the ground. The android created a colossal crater where it hit the ground.

Gohan landed in front of the others. He took out his sword, then leapt down into the crater. Two swipes later, he'd removed the android's hands, nullifying it's energy absorption abilities.

"All right Gohan!" shouted Krillin.

"Good job," muttered Piccolo, giving a rare smile.

He threw one of the hands to the others. "I think Bulma would love the opportunity to study this." He turned back to 19. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself when you were sucking the energy out of my dad. Now you won't be able to do that again."

19 began clawing at the side of the crater, trying desperately to get out of there. Gohan raised his hands. "_Masenko-HA!_" he shouted, destroying the android immediately. He turned his attention to 20, landing behind the other android.

"You are a bit stronger than I anticipated," said 20, turning around. "But it is nothing I cannot handle. Your defeat is imminent."

"I defeated the other android with minimal effort," said Gohan, staring 20 in the eyes. "What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"I am far superior to the Android 19 model. Stamping you out of existence is a trifle for a unit like me."

"Then let's see what you've got." He punched 20 in the stomach before the android could react. The android doubled over.

"You don't stand a chance, _Dr. Gero,_" said Gohan. 20 looked at Gohan in shock. "Yeah. When we saw you on TV, Bulma thought she recognized you. She looked up a picture, and what do you know? He looks just like you. Add that to the fact that when you're a lot more social and a much better conversationalist than the other one, and I managed to piece it together."

Gero twitched in fury. "You don't know what you're dealing with, boy." He took off, running.

"After him!" shouted Piccolo. The remaining Z-Fighters shot into the air, in hot pursuit of the mechanical Dr. Gero.

Gohan led the pack, when all of a sudden, he was hit by somebody shooting out of nowhere, drop-kicking him into the ground. A certain black-haired Saiyan Prince.

The others stopped. "Vegeta!" shouted Piccolo, twitching in fury.

"I watched your fight with the robot, kid," said the Saiyan. "Not bad. But now it's time _we_ fight."

"Back off, Vegeta," said Gohan, taking off and flying up. "If you want to fight me, we'll do it after we're done with the androids."

"No, brat," said Vegeta. "We'll fight now." He began powering up. His hair turned blond, his aura turned gold, his eyes green.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Krillin. "We don't have time for this!"

"Vegeta, you've got to understand," said Gohan. "If we don't stop him now, the entire earth could be threatened. He's probably on his way back to his lab right now, with some scheme to build new androids!"

Vegeta's answer was to punch Gohan in the face, knocking him down. Gohan shot up. "Piccolo, go stop Gero. I'll join you after I'm finished here."

"Right," said the Namek. He and the other Z-Warriors shot past the two Super Saiyans.

"You want to fight me, Vegeta? Fine. I'll fight you. I knew this was coming anyways. I knew you would turn on us the moment you thought you could beat us. You've always been out for yourself. Now, even though you have a family, you still think only of yourself."

Vegeta shot at Gohan, launching a flurry of attacks. Gohan dodged or blocked most of them, but a few got through. He ducked under a punch, and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan followed up with a kick to the head, knocking Vegeta towards the ground. Vegeta caught himself and launched an energy blast at the half-Saiyan, who deflected it towards the ground where it harmlessly exploded.

"I fight to protect, Vegeta," said Gohan. "You fight just to fight."

"That is the Saiyan way," said Vegeta, moving behind Gohan. He hammered Gohan in the head, knocking him towards the ground. Gohan caught himself, then shot towards Vegeta, delivering an uppercut to the Saiyan Prince. He punched Vegeta in the stomach, knocking him down.

Vegeta responded by punching Gohan's own stomach, doubling the boy over. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest fighter in the universe! You will respect me or perish."

"I don't have time to deal with this. Maybe this will teach you that power isn't everything." Gohan teleported behind the Saiyan Prince and kicked Vegeta in the head with his full strength, knocking the Saiyan Prince unconscious. Vegeta dropped to the ground, his hair changing black again.

He panted, catching his breath. Vegeta had worn him down significantly. He was on the verge of dropping Super Saiyan. He raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported away.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma, baby Trunks, and Yajirobe were flying towards the battlefield. The two adults were surprised when Gohan appeared out of nowhere in their air car.

"Bulma, I need the Sensu beans," said Gohan.

Bulma moved to grab the bag. "One's obviously for you," she said, noting how Gohan was rather cut up. "Who're the others for?"

"Vegeta," said Gohan.

"What?" asked Bulma, turning around. "The androids hurt him that bad?"

"No. I had to."

"What do you mean?" Bulma got a little suspicious. "Why did you have to hurt Vegeta?"

"As we were chasing Dr. Gero, Vegeta came out of nowhere and started to fight me. I had to knock him out, but I'll leave him a Sensu bean."

Bulma handed the beans to Gohan. "Good luck."

Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished. He reappeared in front of Vegeta, who was unconscious. He set one of the beans in Vegeta's hand. "Maybe now you'll stop trying to fight me," said Gohan. He popped another bean, and within moments was healed of all his injuries. After tying the beans into his sash, he raised his fingers to his forehead again and disappeared.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Piccolo is the strongest," said Dr. Gero, looking at the Namek fly over head, searching for him. "The boy didn't follow me here. I'll have to wonder about that later."

"Where is he?" shouted Krillin in frustration from where he was looking. "He can't have gotten much further than this. Oh, why did Vegeta have to distract Gohan? We could use his help right now!"

Tien surveyed his area. "No sign of him anywhere! Maybe he got away. He's just too fast for us!"

Piccolo was surveying his area silently. Suddenly, he felt a hand close over his mouth. "Well, Piccolo," said Gero. "It seems like you have found me."

Piccolo, seeing no other option, opened a link with Gohan. _**"Gohan, I need your help. Come quick!"**_

Suddenly, Piccolo felt as Dr. Gero was torn off of him by a kick. "Thanks kid," said Piccolo, turning to face Gero. "I'm glad your dad taught you that move."

"So am I," said the Super Saiyan. "Now, let's finish this once and for all."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Over the city the androids had appeared in, a young lavender haired man surveyed the devastation.

"It looks like I was too late," said Trunks. "I thought Goku and Gohan would make a difference. If only I'd gone back a little further! Too late to risk it now. The ship only has enough energy for one more jump. I'd be trapped in the past."

Just then, he sensed something. "I can still sense them! They must have moved the battle away from the city so that innocent people wouldn't get hurt! I'm not too late after all!" He shot towards the power levels.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Meanwhile, at the Son house, Goku was laying in bed, panting heavily.

"What's wrong, Yamcha?" asked Chi-Chi, staring at her sick husband, tears being held back. "Why isn't the antidote working?"

"It will," said Yamcha, hovering by Goku's side. "Just give it time."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will the antidote save Goku's life? Will Gohan and the others manage to defeat the android Dr. Gero? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

(A.N.: To those who think the fight between Gohan and Vegeta was too short, consider this- Gohan knew the others would need his help, and had to use everything on Vegeta in order to get out of there fast enough to help the others.)


	36. Chapter 35: More Androids?

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 35:  
More Androids?

"Shoot, come on," said Bulma, frustrated on how slow the trip to the battlefield was taking. "We're going to miss all the action!"

"You're crazy," said Yajirobe, who was driving. "I've been on the front lines, and let me tell you, it isn't pretty. This isn't a TV show."

Just then, Trunks shot by them, heading towards where he sensed the battle. "Who the heck is that?" asked Yajirobe.

"It's that guy!" said Bulma. "He came back!"

"There they are!" said Trunks, sighting the craters caused by Goku and Gohan against 19. Flying over the crater, he noticed two things. One was Vegeta, who was still unconscious. The other was one the hands of 19 that Gohan had cut off.

"What does it mean?" he asked, landing and picking up the hand. "I've never seen this before in my life. This didn't come from one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero!"

Just then, there was an explosion from behind him. He turned around. "I can figure this out later." He flew over to Vegeta. He noticed the Sensu bean Gohan had left, and put it in Vegeta's mouth. "Eat this."

Vegeta got up. "Curses," he said, staring at the battle. "I underestimated the brat _again_. He's still more powerful than I am!" He took off, flying towards the battle. Trunks followed him a moment later.

"What did he mean by the brat?" asked Trunks to himself.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gero climbed out of the hole Gohan had kicked him into. "I don't understand!" he said, frustrated. "My data indicates that your abilities could not have possibly improved this much!"

"Your data might have been accurate," said Piccolo, "if we hadn't been warned of your arrival three years ago. We've been preparing for you, my friend."

Just then, all the Z-Warriors turned, sensing an approaching power. "Who is it?" asked Krillin.

"There's two," said Gohan. "One's Vegeta. The other... I'm not sure. It's familiar, I just can't place it."

Vegeta arrived, sending a death glare at Gohan. He didn't try to attack.

Just then, Piccolo recognized the other person. "Trunks is back!" he blurted out in surprise.

_Trunks?_ thought Vegeta, looking the boy up and down. _How bizarre. He has the same name as my son! Wait a second... a Super Saiyan from the future. Of course! It has to be! He's my son! Unbelievable!_ Vegeta started twitching in shock.

_I see it, but I don't believe it,_ thought Trunks, staring at Gero. _This one's different too._

_Now what,_ thought Gero. _Not another one. I don't have any data on this one at all. What is going on here?_

"Yeah, even though I've never seen him before," said Trunks, "I can tell that he's one of Dr. Gero's creations."

"Say what?" asked Vegeta. "What do you mean you've never seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?"

"No, this one's different," said Trunks. "I'm not sure how, but he's not one of the androids I've fought."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Man," said Yajirobe, looking into the crater Gohan had created, "I'm glad I wasn't here to see whatever made a mess like that." He was holding Trunks. Bulma had gotten impatient with Yajirobe's slow driving and taken over.

"I think I see them up there," said Bulma. "We'd better go and see if they need our help."

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING DOWN THERE!" shouted Yajirobe.

"Don't worry so much, Yajirobe. Goku and Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"If you go down any farther, I'll throw Trunks out the window!"

"Oh? Really? I don't think Vegeta would like you talking about his son like that."

"I... uh... I wouldn't have..." muttered Yajirobe, scared.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"If that's not the android you warned us about," shouted Vegeta, "then who is he?"

"We've already figured that one out," said Gohan. "He's Dr. Gero himself. He turned himself into an android."

"What?" asked Trunks, whipping around. "Are you sure that's Dr. Gero?"

"Positive. Bulma looked up a picture of him in one of her old magazines. That's definitely Dr. Gero. He looks just like him."

_I must hasten to the laboratory at once,_ thought Gero.

"Hey, look!" shouted Krillin. "It's Bulma and Yajirobe!" He pointed at the air car speeding towards them.

"No, don't come down here!" shouted Trunks, waving his arms.

"Enjoy this short lived victory while you can," screamed Gero. "For soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" He sent out a colossal blast, decimating the nearby area, and distracting the Z-Fighters. It also threw a significant amount of smoke into the air, covering his retreat.

The wreckage of the air car smashed into the ground. Trunks set down Bulma and baby Trunks gently.

"You saved us," said Bulma. "Thank you."

Trunks turned to glare at Vegeta, who was looking around for Gero. "Impossible!" the Saiyan was screaming. "He vanished!"

Trunks shot into the air, positioning himself directly in front of the Saiyan. "Why didn't you try and save them, Vegeta?" asked the half-Saiyan.

"Who?"

"Who? Bulma and your son!"

"Oh. Them. I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child!"

Trunks just stared at Vegeta in horror. _This is my father?_

"Gohan!" shouted Krillin. "Can you find Gero using Instant Transmission?"

"No," replied the half-Saiyan, landing next to Bulma. "I don't have an energy signature to lock on to."

"We would have seen him if he'd taken to the air," said Vegeta, hovering over the others. "He must be sticking close to the ground, using the narrow canyons to conceal his escape. That means he's on foot. If he's on foot, he can't have gotten far."

"So Dr. Gero turned himself into an android?" asked Bulma.

"I was afraid this might happen," said Trunks. "The time line has shifted. Lots of things are changing."

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids," said Gohan. "Maybe they're the ones you told us about. Maybe you should tell us what they look like."

"The androids I know were created by Dr. Gero, to be sure. But unlike the clunky machines you met today, these androids are sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel eyes."

"Man," said Krillin. "These things sound pretty mean."

"Well, that's one way to put it. These Androids are ruthless, they seek only to destroy."

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" asked Piccolo.

"No, these two don't need to. Their energy lasts forever."

"That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!"

"Hey," said Trunks, looking around. "How come Goku isn't here right now?"

"He came down with that weird heart virus," said Krillin. "He went home to get the antidote that you gave him. I thought you knew!"

"I can't believe history has slipped this much!"

"Bulma," said Vegeta, turning to her. "Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is?"

"Well," she said, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully "Now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside North City."

"It's probably too late to follow him there," said Krillin.

"Maybe not," said Vegeta, smiling. "Nobody saw him fly away, did they? He's trying to escape on foot, so we don't spot him. He probably hasn't gotten very far!"

"If that's the case," said Piccolo, "we might have a chance to find this lab and destroy the other two androids before Gero even gets there!"

"I would never do anything that cowardly!" said Vegeta, raising his fist. "There is only one course of action acceptable to me! I will fight these androids and I will destroy them!"

"You must never underestimate the power of these androids!" said Trunks. "We have to do this Piccolo's way."

Vegeta shot into the sky. Trunks shot ahead of him and stopped in front of him. "Listen! If you want to destroy these androids, we have to wait for Goku!"

"I will only say this once," said Vegeta. "I will not wait for Kakarot! I'm a Super Saiyan now, and I'm a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could ever dream of being!"

"Are you?" asked Gohan, who had flown up to help Trunks. "Because you weren't strong enough to beat me."

Trunks looked at Gohan in shock. "He challenged me to a fight," explained Gohan. "He got in my way, almost let Gero escape. I had to fight him."

Vegeta was twitching in fury. Finally, he just pushed past the two.

"Trunks, you go with Vegeta," said Gohan. "If you spot Gero or the lab, flare your power level twice, and we'll come help."

"Right," said Trunks, blasting after his father.

Bulma stared up at Gohan. "Did Gohan call that boy Trunks?"

"There's something you should know," said Piccolo. "He is Trunks. He's the boy the baby you are holding in your arms eventually grows up to be."

"WHAT?" shouted Krillin.

"Oh, man!" said Tien.

"How weird!" said Krillin. "We all met Trunks two years before he was born!"

"It's time we start searching for Gero's laboratory," said Gohan. "If you see Gero or find his lab, flare your power level twice. That'll be the signal. Since Vegeta is too proud to ever call for help, I sent Trunks with him."

"Let's go, guys!" shouted Piccolo.

"WAIT!" shouted Bulma. "I'm stuck here!"

Gohan sighed. "Grab on," he said, pointing to his shoulder. Bulma latched on to his shoulder. Gohan disappeared, then reappeared a moment later by himself. "Alright, let's go!"

The four shot into the air, heading for North City. They spread out slightly, keeping an eye out for Dr. Gero.

"Can somebody help me?" shouted Yajirobe, left behind.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gero was running along the ground. _I have run far enough,_ he thought. _I should have evaded any pursuit._

Just then, his tracking equipment beeped. Looking up, he saw Vegeta and Trunks shooting overhead, heading towards North City.

_How could they follow me this far? Is it possible they are heading to my lab? No. Only a few scientists in the world know the location of my laboratory. It must be a coincidence._

He took off running again, then stopped, his mind reeling. _Wait. That girl, Bulma, she is the daughter of Dr. Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation. Is it possible she found out the location of my lab from her father?_

Just then, he looked up again, sighting three white streaks and a golden one shooting by overhead. He recognized the golden one as being Gohan. _They _are _heading to my lab! I've got to get there first!_ He took off again, heading faster than he had before. _Fortunately, not even Dr. Briefs knows the precise location of my lab._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So, you think you can keep up, boy?" asked Vegeta to Trunks, who was right behind him. He flashed into Super Saiyan. "Let's see!" He shot off.

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan, shooting after his father. _I can't believe my father is so stubborn and self-centered._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Goku, wake up," said Chi-Chi, holding her husband. "You were having a nightmare!"

"Fight the pain, Goku," said Yamcha, standing over the bed. "Fight it!"

Chi-Chi laid a cool cloth on Goku's forehead. He calmed down, laying still.

Yamcha clenched his hand around the antidote. "You've got to hold on, Goku."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Can anyone see it yet?" asked Piccolo to the other three.

"There!" shouted Krillin, spotting North City, nestled in a small valley completely surrounded by mountains. "So which one of these mountains looks like the best place to put a lab to you guys?"

Vegeta and Trunks were just arriving in that area as well. Vegeta turned to Trunks irritated. "Would you stop following me, boy?"

"There's no way I'm going to let you fight the androids alone!" shouted Trunks.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me? It's going to take more than that sword of yours to stand in my way."

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull? Never underestimate the power of the androids!"

Vegeta laughed. "And never underestimate a true Super Saiyan who loves to take on a challenge! If you're going to stay, you can at least help me find Gero's lab."

"You're totally impossible!"

"You know," said Tien from where the four were hovering, "I didn't think finding Dr. Gero's lab would be easy, but this is ridiculous! I mean, considering the fact that we can't sense the Androids power, and the fact that we have about a million mountains to choose from, I'd say it just might take a while."

"Alright, guys, spread out," said Gohan. "Remember the signal. Flare your power levels twice."

The four scattered throughout the area.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will the Z-Fighters manage to find Gero or his lab in time? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	37. Chapter 36: Nightmare Come True

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 36:  
Nightmare Come True

Gero watched as the Z-Fighters scattered throughout the surrounding area, searching for his lab.

"Just as I had hoped," he said to himself. "Those meddlesome fools are still searching for my laboratory. It will take them hours to find it. And by then it will be too late."

He resumed running. Hearing a whizzing behind him, he caught a bullet in his hand.

"Aw, gee whiz!" said a hunter. "I thought you were a deer!"

Dr. Gero crushed the bullet and launched an energy blast at the human.

The resulting flash alerted Gohan, who flew over to the scene. He hovered down to eye level with the hunter, who was now hanging upside down from a tree. "What happened to you?"

"Crazy old guy," said the hunter.

"Dr. Gero! Which way did he go?" At the hunter's point, he shot off, heading in the direction of Dr. Gero.

_Gohan may have spotted me,_ thought Gero. _He is too powerful for me to beat. I must make haste to my lab at once._ He shot off, heading towards his precious lab.

Grinning, the evil doctor looked up into a cave. "It seems I have won this little race." He leapt up, hopping to the cave entrance.

Piccolo spotted him just as he was walking in. He flared his power level twice. In a second, Gohan had appeared. "There he is!"

"They found him!" shouted Trunks, speeding towards where he sensed Piccolo. Vegeta turned and followed him closely.

Krillin and Tien both shot towards Piccolo and Gohan.

Gero turned around as his sensors indicated powers behind him. He backed into the cave, then hit a button, sealing himself off inside his lab.

Turning, the doctor removed a controller from a slot on the wall. The lights activated. Gero approached two pods labeled 17 and 18.

"I had hoped to avoid activating them so soon," said the doctor to himself. "But it seems the time to put my androids to the test has come. I no longer have a choice." He pressed a button on the pod labeled 17. The pod slowly opened.

Out of the pod climbed an android resembling a man about Trunk's age, with long dark hair and a red scarf.

"Ah, yes," said Gero. "Android 17."

17 turned to face Gero. The first thing he noticed was the remote still in Gero's hand. "Dr. Gero," said the android. "How are you today?"

"Good, good. You remember me."

"Of course. You gave me life, Dr."

Gero pushed a button on 18's pod. It opened, revealing a woman with blond hair. She climbed out, looked at 17, then turned to the doctor, also noticing the controller held in his hand. She smiled at the doctor. "Hello, doctor. How have you been?"

"Good," said Gero. "So you remember me too, 18."

"How could I forget?"

_They both seem in perfect working order,_ thought Gero gleefully.

"I see you have chosen to become an android," said 18.

"Yes. Now I have eternal life like you. But we have pressing matters at hand. In the past, the two of you have displayed an inexcusable tendency to disobey my orders. I blame myself for this. But I have since modified your programming, and will no longer tolerate insubordination." He started pacing in front of the androids, acting like an officer in the military. "Now, several of Goku's friends are outside our door. You are to destroy them immediately."

"Yes," said 18 and 17 in unison.

Outside, Tien and Krillin arrived at Gohan and Piccolo's location. "It's right in that cave," said Gohan. "We'd better move fast. Gero's already inside." The four of them landed outside the door.

"Stand back," said Gohan, raising his hands. "_Masenko-HA!_" he shouted, the energy smashing the door down.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Gero, 17, and 18, staring at them. 17 used the moment of distraction to snatch the remote from Gero's hand.

"Android 17!" shouted Gero in fury. "What are you doing?"

"This is the remote you used to deactivate us the last time," said 17. "I think I'd better hold on to it. Or better yet-" he crushed the remote.

"What? What have you done? You dare to defy me? I created you!"

17's eyes narrowed sharply. "You're not going to put us to sleep again, old man."

Just then, Trunks and Vegeta set down. "So, these are the big bad androids," said Vegeta. "Am I right, boy?"

"That's them," said Trunks.

"They're androids?" asked Krillin, confused. "They look just like humans to me."

"Don't be fooled by the way they look! They're both deadly. And they're stronger than all of us!"

"Goku's friends are very determined to stop us," said Gero, staring at the group of intruders. "But they will not. We will destroy them just as they destroyed android 19."

"Android 19?" questioned 17. "So you built him after all."

"That is enough questions for now," said Gero. "I order you to destroy these intruders!

"Be quiet, old man," said 17. "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"What did you say!?"

18 walked over to another pod. "Planning to use him for spare parts?" she asked. "He's rather lacking in the looks department. I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him, doctor."

"You stay away from there!" shouted Gero. "Do not open that chamber! I order you to stay away from Android 16!"

_There's another android I didn't know about?!_ thought Trunks, horrified.

"Go on," said 17 to 18. "I think it is time to wake up our sleeping friend."

"Do not listen to him!" shouted Gero. "I have not completed his programming yet!" He ran up and grabbed 18' arm. She threw him off.

"I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap!" said 18, turning to the doctor. "If 16's just a prototype, why have you kept him so long? You destroyed all the androids up to 15."

"I was planning to repair him someday," said Gero. "But if you activate him YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

18 pressed a button on the pod, exposing the release button.

"For the last time, DO NOT RELEASE HIM!" shouted Gero. Suddenly, 17 punched a hand through the doctor.

"What have you done? How dare you?" asked Gero, turning to 17. "I gave you life. And I can take it away!"

17 kicked Gero in the head, separating it from the rest of the doctor's robotic body. Leaping over, he smashed the head, crushing it. He then walked over to the pod. "Open it," he said to 18.

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" screamed Trunks. Raising his hands, he sent a tremendous beam forward.

Gohan darted forward, grabbed Krillin and Piccolo, who were directly in the beam's path, and Instant Transmissioned out of there. The others got out of the cave as quickly as possible.

The massive explosion completely decimated the cave, destroying everything.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Vegeta. "It didn't do anything except show them how weak you are."

"How could anything survive that?" asked Trunks. "That was my most intense blast!"

The smoke cleared, and both androids were completely unharmed. The pod, too, was not harmed in any way, having been held over 18's head.

"Hurry it up, 18," said 17 impatiently. "Are you going to open that thing or not?"

18 dropped the pod to the ground. She pressed the release button. The android climbed out.

"Uh, guys," said Krillin, eyes wide in fear. "He's big! He's very big! And ugly!"

Trunks was twitching in frustration. _I didn't know Dr. Gero made another android. How could I have missed one?_

"Well, good morning," said 17. "It must feel good to get out of that coffin. How long have you been cooped up in that container for anyway?"

16 did not respond. "Come on, speak," said 17. "Did Dr. Gero not give you a voice box? He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate you."

"Why would the doctor say such a thing?" asked 18. "Do you know?"

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" asked 17 when 16 still did not respond. "Stong, silent type, huh. Come on, let's go."

"Where to?"

"To complete our mission. 16, Dr. Gero programmed you with the mission to destroy Goku, isn't that right?"

"That's right." 16 had finally responded.

"I'll be. So the big guy can speak after all."

"Dr. Gero must have programmed him to only respond to commands that relate to his main objective," said 18.

"I didn't know the doctor was that smart. But let's see if 16 can carry out his mission. Find Goku and destroy him. Let's get out of here."

The three androids flew into the sky. They flew directly away from the Z-Fighters.

"Hey, they're leaving!" said Krillin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good riddance. We're safe."

"But... where do you think they're going?" asked Tien. "Should we follow them?"

"If they went that direction they're not going to South City," said Piccolo. "That's the other way!"

"I've got it!" shouted Krillin. "They've gone after Goku! Yeah, Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon Army!"

"Yeah," said Tien, "but do you still think those androids will follow Dr. Gero's orders?"

"I don't care where they went!" said Vegeta. "I'll track them down myself! They're cowards! They left because they were afraid of me!" Vegeta smirked. "And they should be!"

Trunks shot to stop Vegeta. "Stop! Don't go after them!"

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot?"

"Kakarot? Oh, you mean Goku! That's right! We need him for this battle! We're only strong enough if we all stay together!"

"Sure, let's wait for Kakarot! I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we all just joined up with the androids instead? He's history!" At this Gohan glared at Vegeta, going to Trunk's side.

"Now get out of my way before you get hurt! And let me finish them off, by myself, WITHOUT KAKAROT!"

"YOU CAN'T! IF YOU FACE THE ANDROIDS ALONE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED FOR SURE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! STAY HERE!"

Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach, winding him. He shot off past the two boys, pursuing the androids.

"Trunks, are you okay?" asked Gohan.

"Please, stop him!" said Trunks. "We have to wait until Goku gets better or we're all doomed! We must wait! Go after him!"

"There's no time to waste!" said Piccolo. The five shot after Vegeta.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Chi-Chi was cutting up food, preparing dinner. "If I know my Goku, the first thing he's going to say when he feels better is 'Chi-Chi, I'm starving!' So I'm going to whip up something special, because he's going to pull through any minute now!"

In the room Goku was laying, the Saiyan was screaming in pain again.

"Goku!" said Yamcha, moving to his friend's side. "Hold on." He pulled out another pill. "Here. Take this." Goku swallowed it immediately. His screaming eased.

Chi-Chi walked in. "Goku?" She kneeled at her husband's side. "He's in pain!"

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. Goku will pull through. He's the toughest guy I know, and no disease is going to slow him down. He'll be back on his feet in no time!"

Finally, Goku's screaming fell off completely. "I think the medicine is working!" said Yamcha. "He looks better now!"

"Do you think so?" asked Chi-Chi, getting to her feet.

"Gohan warned us that the disease might be contagious," said Yamcha. "So I'm going to take some of this medicine. You should too."

"Okay," said Chi-Chi. She crossed her arms. "But you buy your own!"

Yamcha scratched the back of his head. "Come on, you know I'm good for it! And I can pay you back next week!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta flew in pursuit of the androids. _Why is everybody making such a big deal about Kakarot? Who needs him anyways. Have they forgotten that I'm a Saiyan too? A Saiyan from a royal bloodline? Well soon they will see how powerful I really am!_

On a cliff side road not too far ahead, the three androids set down.

"Is something wrong?" asked 18.

"No, don't blow a circuit," said 17. "I just wanted to enjoy the scenery from down here."

"So we walk?"

"No, we drive. We're going to take the next automobile that passes by us. How does that sound?"

18 smirked. "It sounds to me like it would be foolish. 17, why should we waste our time driving a car?"

"Because we've never done it before." He turned to 16. "We're planning on taking a little car ride, 16. Do you want to go too?"

"What?" asked the huge android. "Did you just say Goku?"

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Seems Goku is the only thing he has on his mind," said 18.

Just then, Vegeta set down. "So, there you are," said the Saiyan. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Run out of gas?" He smirked. "I'm the most powerful being on this planet. And you're not welcome here!"

"You're quite brave for someone all alone," said 18.

"Don't worry," said Vegeta. "I came prepared. I'm going to put you back in the crate you called out of."

The 17 and 18 looked at themselves and snickered.

"You're laughing," said Vegeta. "Why is that? This is not a joke!"

"Tell me," said 17, "are all of you Saiyans so full of yourselves? Is Goku like you? Is this how you try and hide your incompetence? We androids will always be superior to your kind."

Vegeta barred his teeth. "You take that back! You'll regret saying that! You're nothing but a machine mad of tin! You're just a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken!"

"He talks to much," said 18.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Vegeta.

18 turned to 16. "Let's see what you can do! Destroy him."

"I refuse," said the big android.

"So, the big guy's not so dumb," said Vegeta, smirking. "Now who's it going to be?"

"He refuses?" asked 17. "Who does he think he is?"

"Never mind him," said 18. "I'll handle him." She approached the Saiyan. "Ready, little man?"

"So, it's ladies first?" asked Vegeta. "That's fine with me. Now don't expect me to go easy on you. I fight to win."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Vegeta succeed in defeating the androids, or will he fail and be the first to fall as Trunks fears he will be? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	38. Chapter 37: No Match for the Androids

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters included within. I do own the computer I wrote this fic on, though, so does that give me _some_ credit? No? Darn. Oh well.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 37:  
No Match for the Androids

18 shot at Vegeta, launching a punch. The Saiyan blocked it, then blocked an elbow she sent at him.

The two began trading blows, each blocking the other's before they could make contact. Finally, 18 managed to force Vegeta to back off slightly. Throwing a punch, Vegeta dodged it, her hand getting stuck in the cliff. Vegeta grabbed her and threw her against the top of the cliff.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that!" shouted 18. _I may have to increase my strength to full power._

Vegeta shot at the android, taking a swipe. She vanished right before it made contact. Vegeta darted upwards, delivering a direct blow to the android's face.

"Look at that," said 17. "Dr. Gero's information was wrong. Vegeta is much stronger than we thought." 17 smirked. "But could he win? I doubt it."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It feel's like Vegeta's powered up!" shouted Gohan, sensing the Saiyan's power increase. "He must be fighting one of the androids."

He stopped. Trunks turned to Gohan angrily. "What are you doing? We need to move!"

Gohan flew forward and put his hand on Trunk's shoulder. "This is much quicker."

Piccolo came forward and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Krillin grabbed on to Trunk's other shoulder, and Tien grabbed on to Piccolo.

"Right. Everybody ready?" asked Gohan. He raised two fingers to his forehead. The five vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

18 flipped over, recovering from the blow.

"Ooh, for someone made of metal," said Vegeta, "you move pretty fast. If you give up now, I promise I'll turn you into something practical, like a toaster! Or a washing machine!"

_He is really starting to annoy me,_ thought 18. She smirked, then flew off. Vegeta followed 18 as she set down on top of a semi truck.

"What's wrong?" asked Vegeta. "Batteries getting low?" He charged at 18, launching a flurry of punches and kicks. One of Vegeta's kicks got through, knocking her off the semi. She smashed into the front of another car.

She hopped off, Vegeta charging after her. She landed on top of a different car. She moved out of the way just as Vegeta threw a punch, which then went through the top of the car.

Vegeta looked up at 18. "That's the last time you get away from me!" He shot after her. The two landed back with 16 and 17.

"Look, they've come back!" said 17.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" asked 18 to Vegeta.

"Your warranty ran out with me a long time ago," said Vegeta. "So you're going to be recycled." He raised one of his hands so it was pointing at the android. "Now, be good and be still. I'm going to wipe that smirk off that pretty little face of yours. You've laughed at me for the last time, android."

"Take your best shot." Vegeta did. She jumped out of the way, and the blast continued on, smashing into a semi truck.

"Now that's what I like to see," said 17. "Destruction."

"That was just so poor," said 18, landing behind Vegeta. "Your aim was off by ten degrees."

Vegeta turned to face 18. "You can be very quick when you need to be, android. But your speed won't save you from me for long."

"Don't worry, Vegeta," said 18. "I don't plan on running from you anymore. Face it, I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it. You're so weak I won't even have to break a sweat."

"For your information I've been taking it easy on you. I know how fragile you flesh-and-blood types can be."

"Oh really? Well don't do me any favors, because I guarantee you I won't be showing you any mercy."

"Well, okay," said 18. Suddenly, she shot at Vegeta, head-butting him. Vegeta had no time to even think of blocking.

Blinking some blood out of his eye, the Saiyan charged at the android, raising a fist for a punch. She raised one knee, and he smashed into it.

"Tell me, Vegeta, I'm curious," asked the android. "What is it like to feel this kind of pain?" She punched him, sending him head-first into the cliff side. "I know I'm being hard on you, but it's the only way you'll learn."

Just then, Gohan and the others appeared. They took up a position between 18 and the other androids. Trunks turned towards the hole Vegeta had made. "Are you alright in there, Vegeta?"

"Of course I am!" came the muffled reply. "Why wouldn't I be?" He came walking out of the hole, a little cut up, but otherwise relatively unharmed.

"You're all right!" said Trunks, grinning.

"Of course. That was just a lucky punch." Vegeta glared at the others. "What are you doing here? I told you I don't want your help."

"Look at that!" said 17 from where he was watching. "Vegeta's friends have come to his aid. Android 18 can take care of them all by herself, but maybe I should help her. That is, unless you want to. What do you say, 16, you up for a fight?"

"No," said 16. "I will not fight them. I will only fight with Goku."

"Alright then," said 17, walking forward. "Have it your way, pal. But I suggest you loosen up before you rust."

"Hey, guys," said Tien. "We've got another android approaching from 12 o'clock."

"It's time to get out of here," said Trunks. "We should leave now and come back when Goku is better. Then we'll fight them."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Vegeta. "Run away? I'm staying."

"You should listen to your friend," said 18. "He's the one who'll have to clean you off the highway."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to leave now, when we're just getting to know each other? You won't be so lucky. I fight alone. I don't need the help of anyone, and that includes these Earthlings, the Namek, and most of all, Kakarot and the brat! I am the most powerful Saiyan who has ever lived. I fear no one, especially not this android."

Just then, there was clapping from behind the others. They turned to see 17. "A beautiful speech," said the android. "I can see it now. You truly are a prince of a royal bloodline."

"Stay out of this one, android," said Vegeta. "I'll deal with you soon enough. Once I'm finished with her."

"Well, I hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18, so I'll make a deal with you. I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight, as long as you fight alone. But if any one of these friends of your try to assist you in any way, I'll be forced to step in."

"You don't have to worry about this group," said Vegeta. "They're a bunch of cowards. They won't risk their lives for me. I agree to your deal."

"Then let's continue?" asked 18.

"Bring it on," said Vegeta.

18 shot at Vegeta, smashing him in the face with a punch. He rebounded off the top of the cliff, then shot at the android. He moved behind her, and hammered her into the cliff. He raised one hand and shot an energy wave at the android, who was unable to move out of the way.

Vegeta shot down into the smoke. When it cleared, they saw 18. Her clothes were a little torn up, but otherwise she was unharmed. "What's the matter?" asked the Saiyan. "You look a bit ruffled."

"Yes, well," said 18, taking her wrecked jacket off. "Looks aren't everything. You fight quite well for being such a little man. It's impressive, even if you are a Saiyan."

"I know. There are very few willing to train as intensely as I did to achieve this kind of power."

"How sad," said 18. "To work so hard for so little."

17 had returned to 16. "Obviously, Vegeta is Vegeta, three-eyes is called Tien, the one with the shiny head is Krillin, and the Namek is Piccolo. But who are the other two? I do not recognize either of them in my files."

"I have no data on the taller one," replied 16. "But the younger one is the one called Gohan, the son of Goku. The appearance is exact except for the hair and eye color. But Vegeta is also different in this regard."

Vegeta shot at 18, launching a kick that she blocked. He launched a flurry of attacks, but every one was blocked.

_I never knew my father was this strong,_ thought Trunks. _He's fighting that android one-on-one._

"Vegeta can't win," said Gohan suddenly. The others looked at him in shock. "She's just making him burn up all of his energy, then she's going to attack!"

"Every move is taking it's toll," said Piccolo. "Vegeta's getting weaker while the android still stays strong."

18 launched a kick at Vegeta's feet. He hopped out of the way, and she punched him in the face. He launched at her, but she blocked the punch with one hand. He threw a second punch with his other arm, but she blocked that one too. Finally, she kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the face.

Vegeta flew backwards into a rock, screaming in pain.

"It's time to put an end to this game, don't you think?" asked 18, walking towards the Saiyan.

_She's been toying with me the whole time!_ thought Vegeta, his eyebrow twitching in shock. He shot at her, attempting to trip her, but she jumped over him and kicked him in the jaw. As he stumbled forward, she kicked him in the arm, breaking it.

Vegeta collapsed to his knees, holding his broken arm, screaming in agony.

"We've got to help him!" shouted Gohan. He and Trunks shot off towards Android 18.

Within seconds, 17 had taken to the air. He hammered both half-Saiyans into the ground. "You seem to have forgotten our agreement. No interference."

"You should have kept your little friends out of this, Vegeta," said 18, grabbing the Saiyan prince and throwing him against the ground head-first. Vegeta's hair turned black as he lost conscious.

Piccolo and Tien shot down after Gohan and Trunks, who were just climbing to his feet. The four of them faced the androids, assuming a defensive position.

"We never agreed to let Vegeta die," said Gohan. "If you want to kill him, you're going to have to deal with us first. And I'm stronger than Vegeta."

"In case you haven't realized, boy," said 17, "you are still no match for us." The two androids shot into combat against the four.

Tien and Piccolo were quickly overwhelmed, knocked unconscious before they could put up a fight. The two androids launched at Gohan and Trunks.

Gohan shot into the air, 17 on his tail. Turning he raised his hands. "_Masenko-HA!_" he shouted, the energy wave hammering into the android.

Trunks launched a kick at 18, who blocked it easily, then launched one of her own, catching the half-Saiyan in the head. Trunks feel to the ground, unconscious, his hair turning lavender again.

Gohan fended off an attack from 17, who had flown through the energy blast. Drawing his sword, he swung it at the android. It made direct contact, but the only result was the sword cracking. Gohan threw it to the ground, realizing that it was just dead weight in this fight.

18 shot into the air, moving behind Gohan. The two androids started throwing blow after blow, and Gohan was unable to defend himself. He took a vicious blow to the head, his hair turned black, and he fell to the ground, unconscious like the rest.

"How curious," said 17, landing. "Those three's hair has changed color."

"And those strange glows have vanished again," said 18. She turned to Trunks. "I have no files on this one. Do you?"

"No, and neither does 16. It doesn't matter. He is no threat to us. But they are all stronger than Dr. Gero anticipated. Must have been a human error in the calculation."

"The miscalculation on the boy is immense." 18 nudged Gohan with a foot. "He is the most powerful of all of these. The only real challenge to us. If we had not fought together, he may have been able, though the chance was slim, to defeat one of us. Should we eliminate him?"

"No. Why should we kill the only Saiyan we could actually have fun with?"

Krillin backed away. "Oh no! I'm on my own now!" He hadn't gone tearing after the others. He'd been too frightened. "Maybe if I stay quiet they won't notice me."

Just then, the two androids turned to face Krillin. He screamed and backed against the cliff.

"You look scared," said 17, landing in front of Krillin. "Just relax. You are not the one we're looking for. We want Goku." Krillin backed away in fear. "This one seems to be at a loss for words. Come on, 18. Let's go find Goku."

The two androids began to walk away, moving to rejoin 16. "And just why didn't you ask him where Goku was?" asked 18.

"We could have forced it out of him, but then we wouldn't have the fun of finding Goku ourselves."

"Really, I don't see why you insist on behaving so foolishly, 17."

"What's so foolish about wanting to have a little fun?" The two reached the third android. "What are you looking at, 16?" asked 17, noticing that the big android was staring off into the distance off the roadway.

"You two were too loud," said 16. "You scared the birds away."

"Birds?" asked 18. "Is something wrong with you, 16? We're supposed to be looking for Goku, not birds. Are you ready to begin our search?"

"Yes," said 16, nodding.

"NO, STOP!" shouted Krillin, running up to the androids. "Goku's sick! You can't fight him now! And he hasn't done anything wrong to you! Why are you after him?"

"16 has been programmed to destroy Goku," said 17. "So that's what we're going to do."

"Why? You don't have to do that."

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan."

"Just listen to yourselves!" shouted Krillin. "Did you forget? Dr. Gero is gone! You took care of him!"

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten," said 17. "But you see, this is just a game. And finding Goku is a part of the game. That's why we did not ask you where he is."

"Please! Don't go after Goku! I beg it of you."

"No," said 16. "I am programmed to destroy Goku."

"There you go," said 17. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do. Stop worrying about Goku. Take care of your other friends. They look like they could use some Sensu beans."

18 walked up to Krillin. Bending over, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." The three took off, flying towards a more populated area, where they'd be able to get a car.

Krillin stared at them for a moment. Then, he hopped down to the others. He ran over to Gohan, and pulled the bag of Sensu beans off the half-Saiyan's sash. Taking one, he put it in Gohan's mouth.

Gohan swallowed without complaint. Then he stood up. "They're a lot stronger than I thought they would be," he said. "We didn't stand a chance."

Krillin ran over to Trunks. "Yeah, they're too strong for us to deal with," agreed Krillin, feeding a bean to Trunks. "We need to wait for your dad. Maybe he'll be able to help us."

Within moments, the rest of the Z-Fighters were up and ready. "So they even knew about the Sensu beans," said Piccolo.

"They were just toying with us!" said Tien. "They could have finished all of us off."

Vegeta twitched in rage. He shot off into the sky, heading off.

Trunks made to follow him. "Trunks, wait," said Gohan. "Let him go. Ever since he became a Super Saiyan, his ego's been out of control. First challenging and being defeated by me, then this, and his pride has been severely wounded. He just needs time to cool off."

Trunks walked back over to the others.

"We worked so hard," said Tien. "But they were still stronger than all of us put together."

"I'm sorry," said Krillin. "I should have been fighting right alongside you guys."

"Don't sweat it," said Piccolo. "Trunks is a Super Saiyan, and it only took one kick to knock him out of the fight."

"And if you'd joined us," said Gohan, "nobody would have been able to revive us using the Sensu beans."

"I don't get it," said Trunks, thinking out loud. "It's strange. These androids are much stronger than the ones I fought in my timeline."

"Wait, Trunks," said Piccolo as they all looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The androids I fought were stronger than me, but not this much stronger. The kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts."

"So now what?" asked Krillin. "We're doomed!"

"You four go to Goku's and move him somewhere save," said Piccolo. "It's obvious we're going to need all the help we can get to beat these androids."

"But what are you going to be doing?" asked Gohan.

"I... don't know."

"Come on, Piccolo," said Krillin. "We know you have some scheme. Tell us what it is!"

"Do me a favor. STOP ASKING QUESTION!" snarled Piccolo. "This is something that I have to do ALONE!" He blasted the ground around the others, then shot into the sky. "I'm leaving, and anyone that tries to follow me is going to be sorry! Just find Goku, and forget about me!"

"What's with him?" asked Tien. "Did I miss something here? I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since back in the old days."

"Don't worry, Tien," said Krillin. "Piccolo's just got a lot on his mind. He's still one of the good guys." He turned to face the others. "This is one fight we cannot afford to lose. And we're going to need everything we've got. Piccolo is just doing what he thinks he has to do to win. He'll be okay."

"What do you mean he'll be okay?" asked Tien.

"You saw Piccolo fly in that direction." Krillin indicated by pointing. "Try and guess where he's going. He's going to Kami's place! They're one and the same. Piccolo is the embodiment of all the negative energy inside of Kami. Master Roshi told me a long time ago that if they hadn't split in two, they'd be the strongest being in the universe! You get it? Piccolo's going to join with Kami! They'll become the ultimate Namek warrior! Piccolo is stronger than he's ever been before, so he'll be an unstoppable force! They'll become a Super Namek!"

"A Super Namek, huh?" asked Gohan. "We could use that."

"But if they join," said Tien. "Kami will disappear and so will the Dragon Balls!"

"It's no better than if Piccolo is destroyed by the androids," said Krillin. "But if Piccolo is thinking of uniting with Kami he must be desperate. They really don't get along."

"We can't forget about my fath- uh, Vegeta," said Trunks.

"There's no reason for you to hide it anymore, Trunks," said Krillin. "We all know Bulma and Vegeta had a baby. You're their son, right?" Trunks nodded, shocked. "I guess Vegeta's the only one who doesn't know," continued Krillin. "But he'll be back once he cools down."

"We should probably get to my house," said Gohan. "We have no idea how long it will take those androids to get there."

"I'm going to go and get Chiaotzu and resume my training," said Tien. "I'll see you guys later." He took off, flying towards Kame house.

Krillin and Trunks placed their hands on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead, and the four vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Gohan and the others manage to keep one step ahead of the Androids, or will they be caught up with? Will Piccolo's plan work? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	39. Chapter 38: Unwelcome Discovery

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DBZ or any of the characters or scenes in this fic. Except where implicitly stated.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 38:  
Unwelcome Discovery

Chi-Chi was sitting in her living room when all of a sudden Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks appeared.

"Gohan!" said Chi-Chi, surprised. She ran forward to give her son a hug. "You're OK!"

"Where is dad?" asked Gohan, hugging his mother. "Is he alright?"

"He's back here," said Chi-Chi, leading the way. The other four followed her.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha, standing up. He'd been watching over Goku while Chi-Chi had been relaxing. "Did you beat the androids?" he asked, noticing how Gohan's gi was was rather torn.

"We beat the two that we fought," said Gohan. "But three more were activated, and they're far more powerful. We were defeated quickly."

Yamcha visibly paled. "So now what are we going to do? If you're no match for them, then none of us are!" He then noticed Trunks. "Hey, it's the guy from the future!"

"His name is Trunks," said Krillin. "He's Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future. And two of these new androids are the ones he's been fighting."

"Almost the same," said Trunks quietly. "They're more powerful."

"We need to leave here," said Gohan.

"Why?" asked his mother. "Your father is in no condition to be moved. He's still very ill."

"Those three androids are on their way here to kill dad," said Gohan. "If we don't move him, hide him, they'll find him, and we won't be able to stop them."

Chi-Chi stepped back in shock. She pulled out a Capsule for a heavy cargo plane. She handed it to Yamcha. "Get it ready. We've got no choice." She turned to Gohan. "Go and get changed. You are not walking around like that." She too had noticed the state of Gohan's clothing.

Gohan nodded reluctantly. Moving to his room, he changed into a brand new gi, exactly like the one his father wore, with no symbols.

When he walked out, they'd carried his father to the plane. Gohan grabbed a load of luggage, and set it on the plane.

"All right, guys," said Chi-Chi, getting a bit bossy. "Get on. We're leaving."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Kami and Piccolo stared at each other. Piccolo had arrived at the lookout moments before.

"So, old man," said Piccolo. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I know," said Kami. "Of course I do. The bond we share is of the mind as well as of the body, remember? I know exactly what's on your mind, Piccolo."

"Good, that saves me some time."

Kami smiled. "What an unexpected honor this is. I never thought that you and I would be united again."

Piccolo frowned. "Stop smiling. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I need our combined powers. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tolerate being so close to you. Your presence sickens me. Trust me. I'd have preferred it if I never had to look at you again."

Kami gripped his cane tighter. _Piccolo's attitude angers me. But I can't blame him. He's a part of me. I have watched him fight one formidable enemy after another, and he's beaten the odds every time._ "Perhaps my time as Guardian of Earth has come to an end."

"No, Kami!" shouted Mr. Popo. "The Earth still needs you!"

Kami turned to his assistant. "You are too kind, Mr. Popo. But I must act for the good of the Earth. This is about the continuing struggle between good and evil. And the danger that looms over us now poses a threat greater than anything we have faced in the past. Even Vegeta and Gohan, with all of their strength, were no match for these androids. Super Saiyans or not, they were tossed aside like rag dolls. These androids will be difficult to beat. Even if Goku recovers from his illness, he will provide little resistance against these powerful new foes. In our combined form, Piccolo may be the only one strong enough to win this fight."

"We agree," said Piccolo. "The force that threatens Earth is bigger than both of us. But at least when our powers are united, we still stand a chance. And no matter how slim that chance is, we must take it."

"Hold on," said Kami. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. Time may still be on our side. I would like to let things play out further before I make my decision."

Piccolo raised a fist. "YOU WANT TO SEE HOW THINGS PLAY OUT?" he screamed. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"Sometimes things are not as they appear to be, Piccolo. And I am not entirely convinced that the aim of these androids is to destroy the Earth."

"Is this a joke? You've stood here and watched everything that's gone on below, and you're still willing to let it continue? Don't you remember what Trunks said? The future will be destroyed by these androids!"

"Yes, but Trunks made a mistake. He told you that the androids you encountered today were not the same ones he fought in the future!"

Piccolo laughed. "Yeah, right," he said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue, "these androids are a real great bunch of guys once you get to know them."

"I'm serious," said Kami. "I know you may not agree with me, but I still need more time to make up my mind."

"Have it your way," said Piccolo. "You're scared. I know." He crossed his legs and assumed a meditative position. "I'll be waiting right here."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So these androids are more powerful than the ones you've been fighting in the future?" asked Yamcha, who was flying the plane.

"Yes," said Trunks. "I don't understand why."

"They're strong," said Gohan, turning away from the window, "but not unbeatable. I might be able to take one in a one-on-one, but if they double team me like they did last time, I won't stand a chance."

"You really think you can take one of them?" asked Trunks, surprised.

"You forget I'm half-Saiyan. I gain strength after every battle. The more I'm hurt, the better. Even you're a little stronger, and I'm guessing Vegeta's stronger too. Maybe it pushed us to where we need to be."

Trunks nodded. "I hope you're right," he said, looking at Goku.

Suddenly Chi-Chi jumped. "What was I thinking?" she said. "We don't have a moment to waste!" She opened one of the bags and pulled out a stack of books. She set them down in front of Gohan. "You're going to study, mister."

Trunks's eye started twitching in shock. _The entire world is threatened, and she's more concerned about Gohan studying? I remember my master saying his mother was always on him about studies, but I thought in this time line she wasn't nearly as bad about that._

"Mom!" protested Gohan. "We need to make a plan! After this whole situation is over, I won't train until I get caught up on my homework! I promise!"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine. Only because you promised." She put the books away.

Gohan stared at his mother. _She's never willingly let me take time off studying before. Dad being sick must have gotten to her more than I know._

Just then, Goku started screaming in pain. Chi-Chi pushed everyone aside and held up the bottle containing the antidote. She dropped one of the pills into her husband's mouth. Within moments, his screaming stopped, and he started breathing easily again.

"Even in his dreams he's fighting," said Trunks, staring at the Saiyan.

"Yeah, that's Goku for you," said Krillin.

"Hey, we're going to be at Master Roshi's in no time," said Yamcha. "But shouldn't we tell Bulma what we're up to?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, are yous saying I should call her? No way!"

"I'm flying the plane, man!"

"Fine," said Krillin, walking to the phone. "No offense, man," he said to Trunks, "but your mom's hard to deal with sometimes."

Trunks laughed. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

"Capsule Corp.," said a woman's voice.

"Yes, this is Krillin. I was wondering if I could speak to Bulma."

"Hold on while I transfer your call."

They waited a moment. "Krillin, what's wrong? Is everyone alright? Talk to me!" Both Krillin and Trunks tensed up at the tenseness in her voice. "I've been so worried, where are you calling from? I've tried calling Gohan at his house, and there's no answer. It just rings and rings! By the way, is my son from the future there?"

"Uh, yeah," said Krillin, turning around. "He's right behind me."

"Put him on the line."

"He can hear you on the speaker, so say whatever you need to say, Bulma."

"Well, tell him we received a call from this guy who lives out in the middle of the country, somewhere to the west of here. He claims he found some sort of weird abandoned vehicle and he wants to keep it. But he doesn't know how to fly the thing, so he phoned us and asked us if we knew. He tried to explain what kind of vehicle it was, but he didn't make any sense. We didn't know if it was one of our products or not, but he swore to me it had Capsule Corporation written right across it. So we asked him to send us a picture of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. It was the time machine Trunks came here in, and it was a wreck."

"But I put it back into it's Capsule when I landed," said Trunks, pulling out the box he held the Capsules in.

"He says the time machine's right here," relayed Krillin to Bulma.

"The time capsule in the picture," said Bulma, confused, "it's the same, but it does look like it's been sitting there for a while. It's completely overgrown with moss and stuff. So exactly how many time machines did we make in the future?"

"Well, we barely managed to make one," said Trunks.

"That's strange. I'm sure this is a time machine in the picture. Hang on, I'll send you a copy of the picture through the fax."

The printer beeped, and a slip of paper popped out. Krillin handed it to Trunks.

"That's my Capsule," said Trunks. "There's no mistaking it, guys, that's the one I came back in. What's going on here? Krillin, ask her if she knows where this is."

"Hey, Bulma," said Krillin. "This Capsule, where did you say it was?"

"It looks like it's somewhere out in the West 10-50 area," said Bulma. "You going?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "I've got to check this out."

"Alright, then, I'm going to. I'll meet you there." She hung up.

"Are you positive your time machine is one of a kind?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," said Trunks.

"I'll go with you," said Gohan. "You'll be able to get back faster if I go with you, and you might need my help."

Trunks nodded. They opened the door to the plane and hopped out, flying towards where Bulma had told them the time machine was.

"Hey Trunks," said Gohan. "Remember when you were talking about your world in the future? Did the androids really destroy everything?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "They've decimated nearly the entire population. A few of us managed to make it out of West City, but now the only way to survive is to hide in our secret base underground."

"Maybe once we find some way to stop them in this time, my dad and I will go with you back to your time and help you defeat the androids there."

Trunks looked at Gohan in surprise. "Really? Why would you guys do that?"

"You helped us save our time. The least we can do is help you fix yours. But for now we'd better focus on this time."

Trunks checked his watch. "Alright, we're approaching the West 10-50 area," he told Gohan. "Let's go see if we can find the time machine."

The two separated, searching for the time machine. The first to spot it was Gohan. "Hey, Trunks!" he shouted. "I found it!"

Trunks zipped over. "Yeah, that's definitely it. Good work, Gohan." The time machine was overgrown with moss and there was a huge hole in the canopy.

The two heard a plane approaching. "I bet that's Bulma," said Gohan, taking off again. "I'll go tell her where we are." He shot to meet with Bulma.

A few moments later, Gohan landed, Bulma's jet landing right behind him. She climbed out. "Hi, Trunks! I'm back! Did you miss me?" She walked over to her future son. "So, what do you think of the younger version of your mother? Pretty cute, huh?"

Trunks blushed. "Well, I'd say, you really haven't changed... that much..."

"You mean... I'll keep my girlish looks for another ten years? Oh, this is great!" She put her hand to her head. "This is so embarrassing."

Gohan just stared at her. Trunks seemed to be trying to keep his eyes averted.

"So, anyway," said Trunks, reaching into his pocket, "look at this." He pulled out a capsule. Pressing the button, he threw it, revealing another time machine in much better condition.

"As you can see, this is the time capsule I came here in."

"Which means the other capsule isn't yours after all," said Bulma.

"No, they're both mine. Remember, I said we only managed to make one time machine in the future. The two capsules you see here, they're actually one and the same."

Trunks scraped a bit of moss off the wrecked time machine, revealing a hand-written "Hope!!" marking over the 1. "You wrote it just before I left from the future. And you'll find the exact same thing written on that other capsule."

"But then what happened here?" asked Bulma. "The old capsule looks like it's been here for a pretty long time."

Trunks and Gohan flew up to investigate the hole in the canopy. "How weird," said Gohan. "It's melted, but the blast came from inside. Why would someone want to do that? It doesn't make sense."

"So... so Trunks," asked Bulma. "What do you think made that big hole?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew," said Trunks. He pressed a button, opening the canopy. Looking inside, he noticed two pink bowl-shaped objects. Trunks picked them up, examining them. "What's this?"

"It looks like some kind of egg shell," said Gohan, taking one of the bowls from Trunks.

"Let me have a look!" shouted Bulma. Trunks handed the other bowl to Gohan, who flew down to Bulma, handing them over.

"I think you're right, kid," said Bulma, putting the egg shells together. "They're definitely some sort of egg. But what came out of them?"

The three of them turned, examining the hole in the canopy. "Maybe whatever came out of that egg made that hole in the Capsule Canopy," concluded Gohan.

Trunks sat down and started pressing a few buttons. "There's not much energy left," he said, powering the ship on. "I'd better work fast." He kept pressing buttons. "Come on, don't give out on me. I think I've figured out when the capsule landed here. It looks like it was three years ago. No, wait. It came here _four_ years ago. That just might explain a few things. By the time Gohan and I battled Frieza three years ago, whoever used this other time machine had already been here for a year!"

Trunks flew out of the time machine and landed next to the others. "Is is possible he's the one who changed history? I don't see any other explanation." He walked forward and pressed a button on the side of the old time machine, capsulizing it.

Gohan walked over to the other one and capsulized it, tossing it to Trunks.

"I'll take the weird egg-shell thingies," said Bulma.

Just then, Gohan caught sight of something in the bushes. He flew over to it. "Hey, guys," he shouted to the others. "Come here, quick!"

Bulma and Trunks ran over as quickly as they could. Bulma drew back at what she saw. "Is it... alive?"

It looked like some giant creature. Trunks walked forward to examine it. "No, it looks like whatever it was, it shed it's skin and left. It might be what hatched out of the shell we found inside the capsule."

"Right," said Gohan. "I bet it grew up then molted out of it's skin. But how did it get here in the first place? Did someone send it back in the time machine, or did someone come with it?"

"Regardless of where it came from, it's totally revolting." He stuck a hand in the skin. He pulled back quickly, his hand covered in some sort of slime. "Whatever it is, it's still close."

"We'd better get out of here," said Gohan. The three ran back to Bulma's jet.

She climbed in, looking scared out of her mind. "I'll see you guys later," she said. She took off, getting out of there faster than the others believed.

"We'd better be getting back to Master Roshi's," said Gohan.

"Right," said Trunks, placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The two vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What does this new discovery mean for our heroes? And what about the Androids? And I know you already know what everything means- why would you be reading my story if you hadn't watched Dragon Ball Z? Well, just read the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	40. Chapter 39: The Reunion

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 39:  
The Reunion

"These new developments are most unsettling, Mr. Popo," said Kami from where he oversaw the events taking place below.

"Haven't you gotten tired of standing there yet?" asked Piccolo, opening his eyes. "You're just wasting your time, you know. You can watch events unfold as long as you like, it won't change anything. We're still going to have to combine our powers to fight the androids."

"For the last four years I have felt a disturbance taking shape on the Earth below," said Kami. "A great evil. But I'm afraid it wasn't the androids that I sensed. There is another threat. A vile creature that I fear will prove to be a hundred times more lethal and cunning than even the androids."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma's full attention was on her television set in her jet.

"And now, Channel 8's continuing coverage of the disaster in Ginger Town," said the anchorman. "To recount, all activities in the West City suburb of Ginger Town came to a screeching halt this morning when the entire population mysteriously vanished into thin air. Authorities are at a loss to explain the sudden disappearance of Ginger Town's inhabitants and attempts at contacting anyone within the city itself have so far gone unanswered."

"Ginger Town, huh," said Bulma to herself. "That's not far from where we found the time machine! I wonder..."

She called Kame House. "Yo, Krillin here."

"Krillin, this is Bulma! Did Gohan and Trunks show up there yet?"

"Yeah, they got back not long ago. Instant Transmission, you know. So what's up? You sound all wigged out, Bulma."

"Listen, turn your TV on to Channel 8. And hurry, because I think there's something that you're really going to want to see."

Krillin turned the television on. "Well," said the anchorman, "it seems like we have more information on the crises in Ginger Town. Our latest reports indicate that there are no signs of life anywhere. However, it seems the clothing of the victims has been discovered throughout the city. Wait, our Channel 8 reporter has just arrived at the scene."

The scene switched to Ginger Town. "Uh, I'm reporting live from downtown Ginger Town," said the reporter, sounding freaked out, "and the entire place is completely deserted. All of the 15,000 residents have suddenly disappeared. Piles of garments lie scattered throughout the city, as though these people were sucked right out of their clothes! There are also indications that these people may have been trying to defend themselves against someone or something."

"Oh, goodness!" shouted Master Roshi.

"Man, this is really bad!" shouted Krillin. "It's the androids! They must have done this!"

Gohan came downstairs after hearing the shouting. "What's going on?"

"Come on over here and have a look at this!" said Krillin, gesturing for Gohan to look at the TV. Gohan walked over and stared at the television.

There were sounds of screaming coming from nearby the news crew. "Oh, the humanity!" shouted the reporter. "As you can hear, the city isn't deserted after all!" Gunshots rang out throughout the city. "Now I can hear shots! It sounds like machine gun fire, coming from the very core of the city! But we can't make out who's doing the shooting!" The reporter turned back to the camera. "And it appears the commotion has died down once again- huh?"

The Z-Fighters braced themselves as they saw the reporter get a look of fear on his face. Suddenly, the camera cut out.

"Krillin, quick!" shouted Yamcha. "Flip it to another channel!"

Krillin darted forward and changed it. The new channel showed Ginger Town, but the camera was laying on the ground, and there was nobody in sight. They heard more gunshots ring out in the distance, but they stopped soon enough.

"It... sounds like it's over..." said Krillin.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Kami suddenly turned and walked to another part of the lookout, horror etched in every feature of his face.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo, staring at his counterpart. "Tell me what's happening down there!"

"It's... awful!" said Kami, his eyes wide. "Even worse than I'd feared!"

"What? What do you mean? You're not making any sense! Explain yourself!" Kami continued to stare in horror. Finally, he turned his eyes away from the scene below, closing them.

"You old fool!" shouted Piccolo. "You actually enjoy keeping me in suspense like this, don't you? I want you to tell me exactly what's going on down there. Start talking."

Kami turned to Piccolo. "No. I won't."

"Look, old man. I have no intention on asking you again. Now I need to know what's happening on Earth."

"Yes, but telling you is pointless now. Because when you and I become one, you will understand everything that has happened."

Piccolo smirked. "So you've finally come to your senses. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I'd have to wait."

Kami walked forward, face-to-face with Piccolo. "We must hurry, before there are any more victims on Earth."

"I'm ready. But let's get one thing straight! When we combine, we use my body. Understand?"

"Agreed. It will be so. Your body is much younger, and more powerful. I understand. Our union will make you more powerful, Piccolo, and you will obtain my vast knowledge. I hope you will use these new powers wisely." The two stared at each other shortly. "For our merger to transpire, place your hand on my chest." Piccolo did as ordered.

"No, Kami!" said Mr. Popo.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Popo," said Kami. "Alone I can do little to help those on Earth." He smiled. "The time is right. Piccolo has changed. The evil that once filled his entire being has greatly diminished. And when we unite, I trust he will use our combined strength in the service of good." He closed his eyes. "I thank you for all you've done, Mr. Popo."

Kami started screaming, pressing himself into Piccolo's hand. A white aura surrounded him. Finally, there was an explosion of light, and Kami had vanished, his staff laying against the ground.

Piccolo stood up, in awe at his power. He walked to the edge of the lookout.

"Goodbye, Kami," said Mr. Popo. "I'll miss you."

"No longer am I Kami or Piccolo. I am a Namek who has long since forgotten his name." Reaching the edge of the lookout, he turned and raised a hand to Mr. Popo. "I... must go." He leapt off the lookout, plummeting towards Earth. He shot off towards Ginger Town.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"We are still attempting to connect via satellite to our correspondent in Ginger Town," said the anchorman, "but at last word it looks like he too may have become a victim."

"Trunks," said Gohan, walking to the door. "Let's go."

"Right," said Trunks, following Gohan. "Can't we just use Instant Transmission to get there?"

"I don't have a strong enough energy signature to lock onto there," said Gohan, exiting Kame House. "Besides, I feel like flying."

The two shot off, heading in the direction of Ginger Town.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Piccolo landed and looked around. Just as he'd seen from the Lookout, there were no people around. He began to walk around, searching for the cause of this catastrophe.

Finally, he heard something approaching. Turning, he saw it- a tall, humanoid, insect-like creature with green skin and orange muscles. He had a tail ending in a stinger-like appendage, that Piccolo knew was to suck up his victims.

"At last we meet," said Piccolo. "Face to face." Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "What the? What am I sensing from that thing? His power... I've sensed it somewhere before!"

"You're next, Piccolo," said the creature, gesturing to the clothing of his victims.

"What did you just say?" asked Piccolo.

The creature braced himself and began powering up. An immense amount of wind came off of it.

"This can't be!" said Piccolo to himself. "What's going on?"

A massive wave of energy shot out from the creature.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you sense that?" asked Trunks to Gohan.

"It's weird," said Gohan, "but I can sense two Piccolo's. We'd better get ready. We might need to make a move if this gets any more weird." He flashed into Super Saiyan, increasing his speed.

Trunks transformed right behind him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What's the matter?" asked the creature. "You seem afraid, Piccolo."

"No, far from it, in fact," said Piccolo. "Now tell me how you know that name."

"Well, one might say that... we're brothers."

"What?" asked Piccolo, horrified. The creature merely laughed.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Now I'm sensing Frieza!" said Gohan. "And his father!"

"I'm sensing my father," said Trunks. "This is getting too weird." He then sensed something else. "Now what?"

"Now I'm sensing MY father!" said Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Now," said Piccolo, "if you've finished showing off, I want answers. Who are you?"

"Silly Piccolo," said the creature. "My secrets will not be unlocked so easily."

"No matter. I'll still destroy you. Whoever you are."

The creature laughed. "You're even more amusing than I imagined!"

Piccolo smiled. "Well, we'll still see if you feel that way after I've beaten you."

"Such a fighter spirit. I will enjoy absorbing you, Piccolo."

"You keep using that name," said Piccolo. "But I think you've mistaken me for someone else." He braced himself. "So allow me to introduce myself." He began powering up. A massive amount of energy exploded off of him. "The Piccolo you know is gone. I am the Namek. And as for you, well, you're finished."

"I am impressed, Namek," said the creature. "Your power is astounding. I'm sure you will prove to be a most satisfying meal."

"Don't count on it."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Whose power level is that?" asked Trunks. "I don't recognize it at all."

Gohan smiled. "It's Piccolo! Krillin was right! He's fused with Kami and become a Super Namek!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You know you've made one critical mistake," said Piccolo. "You never should have emptied this city of it's entire population!"

"Why's that?" asked the creature.

"Because as long as there are no innocent bystanders to get in the way, I can fight you to the fullest of my abilities!"

"So what's stopping you?"

Piccolo thought for a moment. "You know, that's a really good question." He raised one hand and concentrated a massive amount of energy into it. The creature's eyes widened. He crossed his arms in front of himself, ready to take the blast.

Piccolo fired. The blast was too much for the creature, which was blown backwards.

The creature pushed rubble off himself, then looked, seeing Piccolo charging at him. Raising his hands to block the blow, he was unprepared for Piccolo stopping just before he would have attacked, then circling around him, kicking him in the back.

Whipping around, the creature dodged a second kick, darting backwards away from Piccolo. Piccolo charged at him again, then moved behind the creature, kicking him into the sky. He charged forward, and launched a punch at the creature just as he landed.

The creature stopped himself just in time, then darted backwards in to the sky. Raising two fingers to his forehead, he began charging energy into them. Piccolo's eyes went wide with shock as he recognized the move.

"_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" shouted the creature, launching a spiral of energy at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected the energy into the sky, which then exploded far away from either fighter.

"He's good," said Piccolo to himself. He looked up just in time to see the creature charging at him. He leapt out of the way of the kick. The creature launched after the Namek, throwing a flurry of punches. Piccolo managed to block or dodge every one.

Piccolo punched the creature in the face, sending it upwards in to the sky. Piccolo then darted behind it, kneeing it in the stomach, sending it flying down into the ground.

Piccolo landed down on the ground in front of the creature, who was climbing to his feet. "I must admit," said Piccolo. "You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for. But don't let that go to your head."

The creature laughed. "You have yet to see my true strength. I was unable to gather enough energy in this city to reach my full power."

"Your full power?" asked Piccolo, shocked. "Monster! That's why you absorbed all those innocent people!"

"Yes. It is their living energy that gives me my power."

"Who are you? What kind of a twisted mind would think to send you here in the time machine?"

The creature had a look of surprise on it's face. "Answer me!" shouted Piccolo.

"I came here of my own accord," said the creature. "The time capsule was much to small for me to fit in in my present state, so I was forced to regress to my larval form and enclose myself within an egg. Pretty ingenious, don't you think?" The creature cupped his hands in front of him. "You seem to know much, Piccolo. But there is still much for you to learn."

Piccolo's look of horror was replaced by one of shock when he sensed Goku again.

"_Ka.. me... ha..._" began the creature, moving it's hands behind itself in the fashion Piccolo knew so well. Sure enough, in it's hands formed a blue orb of energy.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'm sensing my father again!" shouted Gohan. "That's it, we're not going this slow anymore!" He stopped.

Just then, Piccolo's voice came in his mind. _**"Gohan, I know you're on your way. But wait. I'm going to try and get some answers from this thing."**_

Gohan looked up in shock. "Right, Piccolo." He gestured to Trunks. "Piccolo wants us to wait. So let's go." They took off flying again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Piccolo readied himself to stop the blast. He knew Gohan would listen to him, and he had an idea to get some answers.

"..._me... HA!_" finished the creature, sending a wave of blue energy at Piccolo. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo's right arm had been blown off.

"No..." said Piccolo to himself. He collapsed on the ground, in pain.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Is this the end of Piccolo? What mad plan does he have to get answers? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	41. Chapter 40: His Name is Cell

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to DBZ, including characters, attacks, scenes, etc.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 40:  
His Name is Cell

"My arm..." groaned Piccolo.

"Now do you see how hopeless your situation is?" asked the creature. "You have no chance against me."

"You're right," said Piccolo. "Without my arm, any chance I had at beating you is gone, and I have no choice but to surrender. But before I do, I would to know why I can sense Goku's energy in you. And Frieza's, and Vegeta's."

The creature thought for a moment. Finally, he laughed. "Very well. Since you're literally dying to know, I guess there's no harm in telling you." He smiled. "My name is Cell. I am an android."

"You're an android?"

"I am the single greatest achievement of my creator, Dr. Gero. In his efforts to create a supreme fighting organism, Dr. Gero devised a means by which he could fuse cells of the world's greatest fighters into one, and then cultivate that cell into a singular entity. Unfortunately for the good doctor, however, he soon realized the project was far too complex to be completed during his lifetime."

_That doesn't add up with Gero turning himself into an android,_ thought Piccolo. _That means Cell is from a different time line._

"As such, he diverted his attention to more meaningful pursuits, but only after he had programmed his computer to complete the enormous task which he had begun. The computer worked tirelessly to complete the fusion of cells of the mightiest warriors to ever walk the earth. Warriors such as the Saiyan Nappa, the young but powerful Gohan, and, of course, cells were gathered from you, Piccolo, so that great strength and determination might also be harnessed for our purposes."

Cell smiled. "Most notably, the cells of Goku were incorporated into my design, as were those of the mighty Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Ultimately the cells were these sources and others were joined into one, and though the traits of some were chosen to be more dominant than the others, some traits of each were retained."

Piccolo smiled. "Now I understand. You learned the Kamehameha wave when you inherited Goku's cells."

"That's right. Goku's were not the last cells I would inherit, however. In a fortunate turn of events, Frieza paid a brief visit to Earth, and though it seemed he was mostly machine at the time, it was possible to extract a few of his remaining cells before he was defeated at the hands of Goku."

_Goku?_ thought Piccolo. _Of course! In the time line Cell came from, Trunks never came back from the future! And Gohan- he wasn't a Super Saiyan at that point in time! But I wonder..._ "So tell me this," said Piccolo. "How did Dr. Gero get the cells? I don't recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around."

"There is a simple explanation. By now you must have learned of Dr. Gero's tracking device. It's very small, insect-like, comparable to a common house fly." He pointed over his shoulder. "There, you see. It's watching us at this very moment, waiting for an opportunity to gather more cells."

Piccolo saw it. He raised his remaining hand and blasted it, destroying it.

Cell laughed. "Excellent work, Piccolo. But I'm afraid that once again you've only managed to waste your efforts. The computer already has the cells it needs for my completion back at the lab."

"You're wrong," said Piccolo. "We destroyed Dr. Gero's lab, and all of his equipment."

"Luckily, the computer was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory."

"I see. It's not too late, you know. One of the others is bound to find that computer and destroy it!"

"Don't be absurd. The computer will work undisturbed for the next 24 years. At which time, I'll be completed."

"Just one more question," said Piccolo. "Why are you here? Why did you come to this time line?"

"My, you _are_ full of questions," said Cell. "Well, I suppose I'll answer this last one. It's quite simply, really. You see, I cannot realize my full power from the energy of humans alone. According to the computer, I am looking for a very specific source of energy. The energy of Androids 17 and 18. Unfortunately, in the time in which I came from, Androids 17 and 18 no longer existed. They had somehow been defeated by Trunks, and along with them, my hopes for ever reaching my final, perfect stage. Luckily, however, I discovered that Trunks possessed a time capsule, which I decided to borrow for myself. After disposing of young Trunks, as I mentioned earlier, I regressed to my larval form, and traveled to a pre-determined destination. This time."

_Now it's becoming clear,_ thought Piccolo. _Trunks had set the coordinates in the time machine to tell us that he'd defeated the androids. So when Cell hijacked it, this is where it brought him._ He smiled. "Alright. That's my last question." He shot out a new arm. "But I will never allow you to become complete."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan had nearly reached Ginger Town when Piccolo's voice came into his head again.

"_**Alright, Gohan,"**_ said Piccolo. **_"I've gotten all the answers I need out of this creep. You can come whenever you're ready."_**

Gohan stopped. "Alright, let's go." Trunks grabbed onto his shoulder and they vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I hope you don't mind," said Piccolo, "but I've invited a few friends over."

Gohan and Trunks appeared. They both turned and faced Cell. "That is definitely whatever came out of the time machine," said Trunks.

"Yeah, definitely," said Gohan. "Piccolo, why can I sense all sorts of weirdness from him?"

"I'll explain later," said Piccolo. "After we deal with him."

_How did they appear out of nowhere?_ thought Cell. _No matter._

"So, Gohan," said Cell. "How is your father doing?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Gohan.

_He's still alive in this time line. I'll deal with him later. I don't have nearly enough power to fight all three of them at once._ Cell raised his hands to his head. "_Solar Flare!_" The resulting beams of light blinded the three. Cell leapt off, running.

"That was one of Tien's moves, wasn't it?" asked Piccolo, holding his eyes.

"Yeah," said Gohan, covering his own eyes. "It's great if you need to make a quick escape. But how did that thing learn it? And how did he know my father was sick?"

The three slowly regained their eyesight. "I'll explain everything momentarily," said Piccolo. "I sense Vegeta and Tien approaching. They'll want answers, too."

Gohan and Trunks nodded, dropping their transformations. Cell had gotten away.

"That's strange," said Vegeta to himself, flying within sight of Ginger Town. "One of the power levels I was following seemed to disappear. But I can still sense the others, and it feels like Gohan and Trunks are with it."

Vegeta spotted them. When he saw them, he dropped his Super Saiyan transformation in shock. "It's the Namek! But how?"

Piccolo looked up and spotted him. "Namek, I demand to know what happened here!" shouted the Saiyan Prince, landing.

"I'll tell you," said Piccolo. "But let's wait for Tien first. He should be here shortly."

"In the meantime answer me this. Who are you really? The real Piccolo could never have such incredible power!"

"I'll tell you," said Trunks. "He needed to get stronger quickly so he merged with Kami!"

"Piccolo merged with Kami?" _It seems too incredible to imagine. With that union, Piccolo has become even more powerful than I am, even as a Super Saiyan! That's impossible. He's nothing more than a mere Namek!_

_This situation is hopeless,_ thought Piccolo. _I'm not even sure I can beat Androids 17 and 18, let alone 16. And that still leaves Cell!_

Tien landed. "Alright, Namek," said Vegeta. "Tell us what's happened here. I demand to know."

"All right," said Piccolo. "But listen closely. What you are about to hear could determine if we live or die. Ever since I arrived in Ginger Town, I have been fighting a creature known as Cell. He is in fact an android created by Dr. Gero.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Later..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So you're saying he possesses cells from Kakarot and me?" asked Vegeta.

"We have only two choices," said Piccolo. "We can either find Cell, or track down Androids 17 and 18. Without them, Cell cannot reach his final form. I say we go for Cell, since he'll be easier to find. Whatever we do, we have to do it quickly, since once Cell reaches his final form, there'll be no stopping him."

_How can this be happening to me,_ thought Vegeta. _Every time I reach a new level of strength, there's a higher power to challenge my authority! It's like Fate's laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like Kakarot._

"Well, we could wait at Master Roshi's," said Gohan. "With Instant Transmission, the moment we can sense Cell, we can get there quicker than he can get out of there. And in the mean time, if the androids show up there, we can take care of them."

"You're right," said Piccolo. "But what if Cell doesn't raise his power level? Then what do we do?"

"We watch the television. Whenever we hear about Cell attacking a town, we use Instant Transmission to get there and surprise him."

"Good idea."

"Let him become complete!" shouted Vegeta. The others looked at him in shock. "If Cell destroys the androids, it will save me the trouble! And fighting one battle is easier than fighting four!"

"The androids alone were enough to beat us," said Piccolo. "If he absorbs them, he'll be far more powerful than us."

"I don't care. Like a true warrior, I will strive and overcome this challenge! I am now a Super Saiyan. But I won't stop there. I will ascend!"

"How can you become stronger than a Super Saiyan?" asked Trunks.

"I'm sure Kakarot will try to do the same, don't you think?" asked Vegeta. "If any of you want to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail." He shot off, flying away.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves," said Piccolo. "Is it really possible to surpass a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan didn't answer. He, too, had begun to feel like there was something looming beyond his power. Shaking himself out of his musings, he turned to Trunks. "We should head over to Dr. Gero's lab. At the least we should prevent another Cell from ever emerging."

"I'll stay here and try to track down Cell," said Piccolo.

"I'll help you out," said Tien to Piccolo. "The more eyes we have looking for Cell, the better."

Piccolo nodded. "I'll send word if we find Cell," he said to Gohan.

"Right," said Gohan. "After we're done at the lab, we're going to head back to Master Roshi's. We'll let you know if anything appears on the news. Good luck." He raised his fingers to his forehead, Trunks grabbing his shoulder. The two vanished.

Piccolo and Tien shot into the air, searching for Cell.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and Trunks reappeared over the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab. "It must be buried under all this rubble," said Gohan.

The two started blasting the rubble away, searching for the entrance to the basement that the Cell from this time was, according to the Cell from the future, growing in.

"I think I found it," said Trunks. He nudged over a rock, exposing a long shaft down into the rubble.

The two slowly flew down to the bottom. They saw a massive steel door. Pushing it open, Gohan held up a small energy ball, illuminating the region surrounding them.

"Let me," said Trunks, groping the wall until he found the light switch. Trunks walked forward to a massive object in the center of the lab. "This must be Dr. Gero's master computer."

Gohan approached a tank filled with water. "Look here." Trunks walked forward, looking at the small creature in the middle. "This must be Cell at the beginning of his development," said Gohan.

"That thing is made up of cells from all of the greatest fighters in the world," said Trunks. "With you being so much more powerful in this time line than in the time line Cell and I came from, I wonder how strong this one will be when it matures."

"I don't think I want to find out," said Gohan. "Speculation is good enough for me."

Trunks left the tank and approached a table. Lifting one of the papers, he began shaking with excitement. "I don't believe it! It's all here!"

Gohan walked forward and hovered over Trunk's shoulder. "Are those really plans for Android 17?"

"Yes, they are! Everything about their design is right here!" Trunks picked up the plans and rolled them under his arm. "With these, we might be able to find a weakness to exploit! What a lucky break!"

Gohan lifted another set of plans off the table. "These are no good. They're just plans for a gas-powered toaster oven or something." He surveyed the room one last time, looking for anything useful. "We've got everything we need. Let's make sure nothing ever comes out of this evil place again."

The two started blasting everything in the lab. Finally, the two turned to the larval Cell. They blasted it in unison, destroying it.

"This place is going to blow!" shouted Trunks. The two ran out of the hallway, then shot up the entrance shaft.

Gohan raised his hands one last time as they hovered over the ruins of the lab. "One more for the road!" he screamed, shooting an energy blast down the hole. The resulting explosion shook the area surrounding for miles.

"Let's get those plans to Bulma," said Gohan. "If anyone will be able to find a weakness, it will be her."

"You go on ahead," said Trunks. "I'm going to find my father and train with him. If he can surpass a Super Saiyan, maybe he can show me how to as well."

"Vegeta's pretty... independent," said Gohan, taking the plans from Trunks. "Good luck."

Trunks flew off. Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported to Capsule Corp.

Bulma looked up from her work in surprise. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

Gohan held up the plans. "Me and Trunks were in the bottom of Gero's lab, and we found plans for one of the androids. We were hoping you could look these over and maybe find a weakness."

Bulma examined the plans. "Maybe. If there's any weakness, I'll be able to find it."

"Thanks. I'd better be getting to the others and tell them what's going on." He raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported to Kame house.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will our heroes manage to stop the diabolical Cell in time, or will he find the androids before they get the chance? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	42. Chapter 41: Goku Awakens

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 41:  
Goku Awakens

Ever since Cell had evaded them at Ginger Town days before, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin had taken it upon themselves to act as a task force with the express purpose of finding Cell before he found the androids and hurt too many more innocent people.

Gohan sighed, watching the television. Since he was the one who could use Instant Transmission, he remained at Kame House, keeping his eyes on the news, trying to keep informed of Cell's movements. In the event something was on the news about Cell, he would go and gather the others, moving to the scene immediately.

The plan would have worked so far, but Cell was cunning enough to know after the first few attempts how quickly the Z-Fighters were at arriving at his location when the news reported he was there, or he accidentally raised his power level to a detectable level.

Finally, Gohan snapped up, sensing Krillin's power level rise. He stood, putting his fingers to his forehead, and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin had found Cell attacking at an airport. He'd tried to buy enough time for two innocent bystanders to escape on a plane, but Cell had gone after them, ignoring Krillin. They faced off on the wing of a plane.

_Oh, man,_ thought Krillin. _I hope Gohan's not taking a nap, or else I'll have to hold him off for longer than I'd like_. His fears were baseless, as Gohan appeared and transformed, facing Cell. Krillin could feel the others approaching.

"Now we've got him," said the half-Saiyan, landing on the steel wing of the plane. "Good job, Krillin."

Cell tensed up, realizing that he'd made a critical error in chasing the two innocents when he could have knocked Krillin out and escaped. "Who have you gotten, boy?" asked Cell. "All it looks like you've managed to do is get yourself trapped."

Gohan darted at Cell, who dodged out of the way. He launched an energy blast at the engine on the wing, crippling the plane. Gohan and Krillin both grabbed onto the plane. Cell used the resulting confusion to hop onto the ground, concealing his power level again.

Gohan and Krillin gently set the plane down. "Darn it!" shouted Krillin as Gohan dropped Super Saiyan. "He got away again!"

"Don't blame yourself," said Piccolo, landing nearby. "Cell slipped up, which he's never done before. He resorted to desperate measures to escape. You had to, or else Cell still would have won, because you would have had to let innocent bystanders die."

Cell watched from where he hid in the control tower. "These Earthlings are really starting to get on my nerves. How is it they are able to follow me so quickly after my presence is known?" He smirked. "No matter. After I have absorbed the other Androids, I will show them who they are truly dealing with." He shot out of the other side of the control tower, sprinting as fast as possible.

"We should get back to Kame House," said Krillin. "Cell's not going to show himself for a while now, so it'd be best if we just waited until he did on the news."

The others agreed, and Gohan transported them all back to Kame House.

-DBZ: SGTW-

It had been a day since their failed attempt at capturing Cell, and still there was no news on his whereabouts.

"Darn it!" shouted Krillin, frustrated when the news didn't say anything about what they were calling "the Creature". "We almost had him yesterday. But he's too... too..."

"Don't sweat it, Krillin," said Piccolo. "Cell will make a reappearance soon. His hunger is too much for him."

Just then, the TV show was interrupted by a news bulletin. "The Creature continues it's path of destruction, leaving no one it encounters alive. Now, we have multiple Creature sightings in South City."

"Let's go, guys!" shouted Gohan. The others gathered around him and they vanished.

Just then, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi were alerted to the sounds of footsteps upstairs. They both tensed up, not knowing who it was.

The doorway blocking the stairs suddenly opened. "Hey, guys," said the person. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"G-Goku?" asked Chi-Chi, staring at her husband.

"Yeah, it's me!" said the Saiyan. Chi-Chi ran forward and gave him a hug.

"You're okay!"

"I'm sorry I worried you, Chi-Chi. Everything's going to be all right. I'm all better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" His smiled turned into a frown. "In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on. We're in deep trouble, aren't we? But I'm not ready to fight just yet."

"Of course you're not," said Ch-Chi. "You still need to rest, so just stay put."

"Hey, I'm all right," said Goku. "Just relax now. It's time for me to start my training once again. It's time for me to move to the next level." He walked to the window. "Vegeta knows it too, and I think Gohan does too. Through my dreams, I could hear Vegeta speaking what I had also felt. That there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. And I will rise to claim it."

"I don't think it can be done," said Master Roshi.

"I can do it. It's the only way to beat Cell. And I won't know if I don't try, will I? All I need to know for sure is a year."

"A year? But that's a long time!"

"But we both know a place where it could be done in a day," said Goku, smiling. He turned to his wife. "Hey, Chi-Chi! I'd like to take Gohan with me, if that's alright with you."

Chi-Chi nodded glumly. "Fine. But promise me that when you beat these androids, he'll study."

"I promise," said Goku. "I'd better get going." He gave his wife one last hug, raised his fingers to his forehead, and vanished

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Darn it!" shouted Krillin. "He's too fast for us!" He, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo had arrived at West City only to find Cell had fled the scene once again.

"Cell!" said Piccolo in frustration. "Curse him! We were too late again!"

Gohan came down from where he'd been flying. "No sign of him. He's nowhere in the entire city, as far as I could tell."

"We could really use Goku's help," said Krillin.

Just then, the others were distracted by Goku appearing behind Krillin.

"Its... my dad!" said Gohan, shocked.

"Goku?" asked Yamcha, staring at the Saiyan.

Krillin turned to see what the others were staring at. He looked Goku up and down, then turned away. "Yep. Must be losing it." Just then, he realized the others were staring at Goku. He turned again. "G... Goku?"

"Hey guys!" said Goku, waving. "I'm back!"

Gohan ran forward and gave his father a hug. "So, you're back to normal?"

"Almost," said Goku. "I'm just really hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's back to normal, all right."

Goku walked to Piccolo. He scratched behind his head, staring at the Namek. "Kamicollo!" he finally said. Piccolo jerked in surprise. "What?" asked the Saiyan. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I've been through some changes," said Piccolo, "but my name is still Piccolo. And don't forget that."

"Right," said Goku. "But listen. There's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. And that's why I've decided to start training again. I know a place where I can get a year of training in a day."

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Piccolo. "I see. Nobody has ever managed to stay in there for more than a year. It might be too much for you to handle."

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta along with me." Gohan looked up in surprise. "Surely one of us will be able to do it," continued Goku.

"Then go. Quickly," said Piccolo. "Cell gets stronger every day. Time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb 17 or 18, we're finished for sure."

"Right. Let's go get Trunks and Vegeta, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. The two raised their fingers to their foreheads and disappeared.

_One day is more than we can afford,_ thought Piccolo. _It better be worth it._

"Things are looking up!" said Tien. "When those guys are done training, I know we'll be ready for Cell!"

"You bet!" said Krillin. "We'll win! And the Earth will be safe once again! Man, I just can't wait to get to Cell now! His days of terrorizing people will be over for good!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta stood upon a rock overhang, staring into the sky. _Yes, I can feel it,_ thought Vegeta. _I know it can be done. I can ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. The only question is- how?_

Behind him, 30 feet away, Trunks sat, watching his father. _Father, you're so proud and arrogant,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _Well I've got news for you- I'm not going anywhere. If you can raise your power to the next level, then so can I. I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not._

Just then, Gohan and Goku appeared directly behind Trunks. Trunks stood and faced them. "Goku! You're better!"

"Hey, how's the training going, Trunks?" asked Goku.

"Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He thinks I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost." Trunks looked at his father. "Look at him. He's done nothing but stand there, staring into space, for the last three days. He hasn't moved."

"Yeah, that is strange," said Goku. "Maybe he's just waiting for a sign, or something to show him the way. I'll go have a word with him." He flew over to Vegeta.

"Kakarot, leave me alone," said Vegeta as Goku landed behind him.

"Hey, hold on," said Goku. "I just want to help you out, Vegeta. I know what you're trying to do. There's a room at Kami's place where you can get a year of training in one day."

Vegeta looked up. "I could ascend to the next level very quickly." He turned to Goku. "Take me there."

"Sure, but here's the problem. Only two people can enter at once. I'm going in with Gohan, so you'll have to go in with Trunks."

"This better not be another one of your tricks."

"Hey, would I lie to you?" asked Goku. "We're all in this together now, remember? This is on the level, I promise."

"All right, I'll go," said Vegeta. "As long as I get to go first."

"Sure. You know, this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other."

The two flew over to Gohan and Trunks. Trunks grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder, Vegeta reluctantly grabbed on to Goku's, and they vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You three should get some sleep," said Piccolo as they landed at Kame House. "I'll keep an eye on the news, and watch for the androids."

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin nodded. Within minutes the three were out cold in front of the television, and Piccolo sat, staring at the news.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Follow me," said Mr. Popo, leading the Saiyans along a corridor. "You'll find everything you need here. There's food, a bed, and bath. It's not very luxurious, I'm afraid."

"I require nothing but the essentials," said Vegeta. "This is not a vacation. This is work."

"Ignore him, Mr. Popo," said Goku. "He's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training."

"Yes, so then I can take care of you and your son," said Vegeta to himself. He smirked.

"Here it is," said Mr. Popo, gesturing to a large wooden door.

"So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Gohan.

"Which group goes first?" asked Mr. Popo.

"You two," said Goku to Trunks and Vegeta. "Go on in."

"Good," said Mr. Popo. "Right this way, please." He opened the door. "Once you have crossed the threshold, you will spend a year in this room. But once you leave, only a day will have passed in this dimension. Good luck."

Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber.

"I hope those two get along," said Gohan. Knowing Vegeta, though, that hope was likely to go ignored.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What's so special about this place?" asked Vegeta.

"It's hot," said Trunks. "There's less air. And the gravity is different." He walked outside the entry room. "I... don't believe it!" he said, catching a sight of the massive void surrounding the doorway.

Vegeta followed, looking around without much apparent surprise.

"There's nothing here!" said Trunks. "We're surrounded by total emptiness! Floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?"

"Too much for you?" mocked Vegeta.

"Of course not, but... now I know why few can stand a full year in this place. It's... overwhelming."

"It is," agreed Vegeta.

_I must not let my father see that I am afraid,_ thought Trunks. _This is my chance to prove myself to him. But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place! It's too much for me! It's too much!_

-DBZ: SGTW-

"If you're planning on going outside today, don't!" said the news. "Creature sightings are at an all-time high. It would be a good day to stay in and lock your doors. These are dangerous times, folks, and we can only hope that somewhere there is someone that can-"

"I can't stand it!" muttered Piccolo. "Sitting here doing nothing while Cell continues his reign of terror! Curse you, Cell!"

Just then, he heard footsteps outside. Getting up, he moved to the window.

"Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" asked Android 17. The three Androids had arrived.

_Oh, this is perfect,_ thought Piccolo. _It's exactly what I wanted for breakfast._

"Goku is not here," said 16.

"Not here?" asked 17, frustrated.

"Get up," said Piccolo, waking the others. "We've got Androids."

They stood and ran outside. "Hold your ground," said Piccolo. "I'll handle this." He faced 17. "Goku's not here right now, but perhaps I can take his place."

"No thanks," said 17, "but tell us where he is and I might change my mind."

"I don't like the look of this," said Krillin.

"Goku's gone now," said Piccolo, "so why don't you go get lost."

"Now now," said 17. "It's not very nice to talk to your guests that way, you know."

"Alright, have it your way." Piccolo pointed to a nearby island. "There. That island. You and me."

"Very well. If you really want to."

"You three stay here," said Piccolo to the others. "This is my fight now." He and the Androids took off, flying towards the island.

They landed. "I think it's my turn to sit this one out," said 18, sitting on a nearby rock.

"If you cooperate, I'll go easy on you," said 17, walking towards Piccolo, while rolling up his sleeves. "Last chance. Tell me where Goku is."

"Go find him yourself," said Piccolo, throwing his cape and turban to the side.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Can Piccolo defeat Android 17? Or will he fail like Gohan and Vegeta at the feet of these unstoppable Androids? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	43. Chapter 42: Up to Piccolo

Author's Response:

Tony-El: Cell is no more powerful than he was in the show. He came from a timeline where Gohan didn't train, Goku died of the heart virus, and Trunks killed the androids. Basically, he's the same old Cell in a new time line where Gohan is far stronger and Goku is slightly stronger.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's related properties. I make no profit on this work of fan-fiction.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 42:  
Up To Piccolo

"Oh, man," said Krillin, watching as Piccolo and the androids landed on the other island. "Should we really just let Piccolo go off and fight the Androids all by himself?"

"We have to work as a team," said Yamcha. "Something tells me Piccolo's got a plan up his sleeve."

"What could he possibly do to defeat those two?" asked Krillin. "Even if he almost destroys one, the others will just hop in and take him out."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said 17 to Piccolo. "Just give up. Really. You can't win."

Piccolo simply smirked. "Very well," said 17. "Let's see what you've got."

"Keep those two out of this," said Piccolo, glancing at 18 and 16.

"Those two are only spectators. This is between you and me."

Piccolo smiled. _Excellent. If it's just him, I won't have any problems shutting him down. Then I'll take out the other two. With them gone, Cell won't have anything to absorb, and will never be able to become complete._

Piccolo began powering up, alerting the other androids. "I sense two powers," said 16. "Piccolo is not alone."

"What was that?" asked 17, turning to 16. Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the android, chopping him in the back of the neck, sending 17 stumbling forward.

Piccolo moved forward and punched the android in the face twice, then delivered a massive flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

17 responded by kicking Piccolo in the chest, then flew into the air. Piccolo flew up to meet him, the two trading blows faster than ever.

"Wow," said 17, breaking off momentarily. "Not bad."

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Piccolo. The two began trading blows again. Finally, Piccolo delivered a kick directly to 17's face, sending the android flying backwards.

17 looked up from where his face was pressed against the dirt. "He beat me," he said in disbelief. "How? Just how did he beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting the android. When the smoke cleared, 17 had been able to dodge the blow. _His strength is incredible,_ thought the android.

"What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need to recharge your batteries?"

"No," answered 17. "I am never going to give up." He charged at Piccolo, who launched himself into combat with the android, trading blows again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan from where they were waiting at Kami's Lookout. "It feels like Piccolo's fighting someone."

"Yes, I feel it," answered his father from behind him. "It must be one of the androids. I can't sense any sort of opposing power."

"Do you think he'll need our help?

"Piccolo's stronger than either of us. He can take care of himself."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "I didn't think Piccolo was that powerful!"

Just then, the phone rang. Krillin answered.

"Krillin, it's me, Bulma," said the voice of Bulma. "I've finished analyzing the plans, and I have a way to shut the androids down! It's a remote that will shut them down, leaving them defenseless!"

"Really?" asked Krillin. "Bring it over here as soon as you can!"

"Right," said Bulma. "I'm on my way!"

Krillin turned to the others. "That was Bulma! She's made a remote we can use to turn the androids off! She's on her way right now!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Is that all you've got for me?" shouted 17 as he and Piccolo broke off temporarily.

Piccolo launched himself at the android, who managed to block it. The android launched a kick at Piccolo's head, who crossed his arms and blocked it.

The punches the two were throwing were exploding with force, so great was the energy released by this conflict.

Piccolo shot down at 17 from the sky, delivering a direct punch to the android's face. He opened his mouth, sending a beam out of it at the android, who raised one hand and blocked it. Piccolo darted out from the light, smashing 17 in the stomach, and knocking him down into the ocean.

17 landed on the ocean floor. _Piccolo is supposed to be nothing to us. Why the change? We didn't even think Goku was supposed to be this strong._

17 shot out of the water and started throwing blows at the Namek. Landing on the island, 17 launched a flurry of punches, but Piccolo managed to dodge or block every blow. Finally, a punch got through, sending the Namek flying backwards into a cliff. 17 sent a wave of energy, destroying the cliff.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was unharmed. He shot at 17. 17 made to block, but only an after-image passed through him. The real Piccolo launched himself a moment later, knocking 17 back into another cliff. Piccolo shot the cliff, destroying it in an even larger explosion than the one 17 had created.

17 shot out of the ground behind Piccolo, launching a kick that the Namek managed to block. Piccolo dodged a punch, then hammered 17 in the head, grabbing him and attempting to throw him into the ground.

The android, however, reversed the attack, and it was 17 who sent Piccolo hurtling into the ground, creating a crater. Piccolo, however, had managed to keep his hold on 17, and smashed him into the ground right next to him.

17 spun Piccolo around him, sending the Namek flying into the sky. Charging Piccolo, the Namek was unable to block in time, and the android delivered a direct blow to his chest.

Piccolo drew back. "This game is much more difficult than I thought it would be," said 17. "I'm learning a lot from you, Piccolo."

Piccolo glanced over to the side, seeing movement. His eyes widened, his teeth gritted.

"Delightful," said Cell, standing on top of a nearby cliff. "What a momentous occasion. A day for the history books, to be sure. The completion of my being will mark the dawning of a new age! Thank you for bringing 17 and 18 to me. You should feel fortunate to have played a part in the events leading up to my completion!"

"Oh great," said Piccolo. "I thought I had more time than this! Now what? If he merges with those two it's all over!"

"Hey!" shouted 17 to Piccolo. "What is that thing?" Piccolo looked at him in surprise.

_He doesn't know... they don't even know who Cell is!_

"Oh," said Cell, smiling. "I have been aching to behold this for so long. It's almost as if I've seen them before, I recognize them somehow. Androids 17 and 18." His gaze fell on 16. "Who is this one? He bears the Red Ribbon Insignia. He must be one of Dr. Gero's earlier, less efficient models."

Cell leapt down from the cliff. He powered up to full power. "Well, now," said the android. "Let's get started, shall we?" He walked towards Piccolo and 17. Piccolo didn't even move. "What's wrong?" asked Cell to Piccolo. "You're frightened. Don't be ashamed. You feel my power and it's hard to bear."

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo, finding his voice. "It's not your power! You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people!"

"What? Fool! Stole it? They're part of greatness now! I've given them all a purpose!" He continued walking towards Android 17.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What horrible energy!" exclaimed Master Roshi. "Piccolo must be flipping out! I'M FLIPPING OUT! Oh, dear. I think I overdid it on the coffee."

"I didn't have any and I'm still about to jump out of my skin!" said Krillin. "Man, this just isn't natural. It's driving me nuts, hanging out here in the bleachers while the fight's going on!"

"Yeah, you said it!" said Tien. "This is nuts! There must be something we can do!"

"I appreciate that you're both eager to help, guys," said Master Roshi. "But I think our best bet is staying put until Bulma gets over here with her new remote control!"

"Right," said Krillin.

"Can't you guys fly faster than Bulma can get here in her jet?" asked Chi-Chi. "One of you guys can fly out to meat Bulma, and bring back the remote!"

"You're right!" said Krillin.

"Of course I'm right. You can solve problems without your fists, you know."

Krillin shot off, heading towards Bulma.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Tien. "I don't know if I can help or not, but I'm not going to find out staying here!"

"TIEN, NO!" shouted Master Roshi, but it was too late. Tien shot off, heading towards Piccolo and Cell.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey," said 17 to Cell, who was approaching him. "I was in the middle of something. You're intruding."

"Yes, I see that now," said Cell. "How rude of me. There must be some way I can make it up to you."

17 smiled. "No need for long-winded apologies. Just go away. We have some business that we're trying to settle."

Cell raised his tail. "Yes, I see your point, but I have a little... business... of my own I need to take care of."

"17!" shouted Piccolo. "HE CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18! WATCH OUT!" 17 threw himself out of the way of Cell's tail, which would have pierced him. 17 launched a flurry of attacks at 17, who barely dodged them.

Cell grabbed on to 17's arm and slammed him against the ground. Before Cell could hit 17 with his tail, Piccolo came flying out of nowhere, kicking Cell off of 17.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It feels like Cell's there!" said Gohan, standing up from his meditation. "Dad, we can't let Piccolo fight the Androids and Cell all by himself! He'll die for sure!"

"Calm down, Gohan," said Goku. "Something tells me the Androids won't just let Cell absorb them. I bet you they're going to fight back."

"So what you're saying is, Piccolo and the Androids will fight against Cell? What if it's still not enough?"

"Then not even our help would do them any good."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Thank you, Piccolo," said 17, getting to his feet. "That was close. So what's the deal? You say this creature's here to kill us?"

"His name is Cell," explained Piccolo. "He was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer, and he came here to absorb the two of you. If he succeeds, and he's able to integrate you and Android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete!"

"What a creep!" said 18.

"Rejoice, my brother and sister," said Cell. "The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle. Designed and destined to fit together and form one whole. Unite with me and realize Dr. Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior."

"It's a nice offer, but no thanks," said 17. "Besides, it seems a little crowded in there already. I don't need you. This is what I am."

"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me, and I am going to absorb you."

"Go ahead and give it your best shot, Cell."

"17!" shouted 16. "I would not fight him! It is extremely risky! It would be best for the both of you to run. This is a creature that has great power. Escape is highly recommended."

"Now you speak. Well go ahead and take off if you like. Don't you worry. I'll take care of the big bad monster." He shot at Cell, throwing a punch, but Cell vanished before the punch could hit.

Cell reappeared above 17, elbowing him into the ground. Piccolo shot at Cell, who blocked the punch, and the follow-up kick. He punched Piccolo backwards, sending him flying to the ground.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Piccolo," said Cell, walking to where Piccolo lay. He kicked the Namek further away.

"That really smarts," muttered Piccolo, climbing to his feet. He concentrated a massive amount of energy into his hands and shot it at the approaching Cell. The blast obliterated half of the island they were standing on.

"Brilliant!" said 18 as the smoke cleared away and there was no sign of Cell. "What an attack!"

"Don't be fooled," said 16. "It's not over yet."

Sure enough, Cell emerged from the water. Piccolo was speechless in shock. "Are you finished playing games, Piccolo?" asked the monster. "You can't stop me. It's useless to resist."

"Piccolo..." said 17.

"RUN, 17, NOW!" shouted Piccolo. Cell delivered a punch to Piccolo's face that dropped the Namek.

Cell walked forward and picked up Piccolo. "I could absorb you, Piccolo, but I already have enough of you in my cell structure. You are just refuse." He raised a hand and blasted Piccolo through his stomach.

"No!" said 17, frozen in horror. "What a beast!"

Cell laughed and threw Piccolo into the water.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Piccolo!" screamed Gohan, feeling his mentor's power fade. He fell to his knees.

"No, guys," said Goku. "We've lost Piccolo! He's gone!"

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted Gohan, powering up into Super Saiyan. He glared at his father. "If you won't stop Cell, then I will!" He lifted his fingers to his forehead.

Goku turned Super Saiyan and darted forward, grabbing Gohan. "No, Gohan, wait! We only have one chance to beat that monster, and we have to play to win! If we don't, Piccolo's sacrifice will be in vain!"

Gohan calmed down and dropped Super Saiyan. Goku released him, dropping his own transformation.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alone at last," said Cell. "It seems that Piccolo will no longer be joining us." He turned to 17. "Don't be afraid, Android 17. This is your destiny. It has always been. You are part of me!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With Piccolo down and out, can anybody stop the ruthless Cell from his goal of ultimate completion? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	44. Chapter 43: Say Goodbye, 17

Author's Response:

Mirai-Gogeta: An excellent point that I concede. I've already fixed it and it should now be displaying that it's just AU. In any case, I hope you enjoy the story, and thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 43:  
Say Goodbye, 17

"Come here to me, 17," said Cell, walking forward. 17 assumed a fighting stance. "So nice of you not to run off. Is this oddly familiar to you? As if we've been here before? Of course it does! Because it is your destiny! We were all drawn here as to a magnet! To this time, to this place! This is where the three of us shall become one!"

Cell broke into a run, heading towards 17. "All right, let's play." said 17. He broke into a run, heading towards Cell. "You want me, well here I am!" He leapt into the air, then shot down, head butting Cell. He climbed to his feet. Cell had dodged at the last second.

Cell dropped from the sky, his shadow alerting 17 to his presence. He leapt out of the way, Cell crawling on all four, trying to smack 17 with his tail.

"You're not absorbing me, you freak!" shouted 17. Cell merely laughed, charging at 17 once again. 17 leapt over the kick. Cell leapt after him, throwing a flurry of attacks that 17 managed to dodge or block.

Finally, Cell drew back, then swirled, his tail smacking 17 in the face, sending the android flying backwards. Cell charged after him, trying to stab him 17 with his tail. 17 managed to evade the tail.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Bulma, do you see Krillin anywhere?" asked Master Roshi's voice over the telephone. "He should be on his way to meet you."

"No sign yet," said Bulma, looking around.

"He's coming out to get the remote because he thinks he can get it here faster than your jet."

"Oh yeah?" asked Bulma, smiling. "I think we'll have a little race to settle that one."

"Hey, just keep your eyes peeled. This is serious. Tien's heading to the battlefield as we speak. And we're not sure, but we're fearing the worst about Piccolo."

"Right. Gotcha. I'll speed up, but I'll stay on course and keep an eye out for Krillin."

-DBZ: SGTW-

17 hit the ground hard. Within seconds, Cell was on him, his feet digging into 17's head. Kicking the android into the air, Cell leapt up, and punched him into the ground. He leapt on top of the android again, delivering punch after punch.

"17," said Cell, "I take no pride in humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance is the cause of your pain."

"16," said 18 from where they watched, "perhaps escape is best."

"Yes," said 16. "Agreed. You go. I will stay here. It is best that way. You are the one that Cell is seeking to unite with, so you are the one that must leave. Not me."

"But what will you do here?"

"I will kill Cell. This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it. I will not let that happen." He walked forward, heading towards Cell.

"16, what do you think you're doing! Come back! You'll be killed!"

16 stopped and turned back to 18. "That does not matter. Life is good, but living in fear is not my idea of living." He resumed walking towards Cell. "By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. You guys are... cool."

17 climbed to his feet, groaning in pain from the damage Cell had delivered to him. Cell punched him in the chest, knocking him back down.

"Yes, I'd have to say that you're ripe for the picking, 17," said Cell. "Unless you have any more objections, it's dinner time!" He picked up 17.

"You... you monster," said 17. "You disgust me. Nothing could be more detestable than becoming part of you."

"Oh, your words hurt me. But that's okay. All that you fail to understand will now become clear to you."

Cell raised his tail over 17, which expanded into a funnel-shaped opening. He tried to force it down on 17, but the android grabbed it, trying to push it up off and away from him.

Just then, Cell felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw 16, who cocked a smile before hammering Cell in the face, sending the creature flying backwards.

Cell caught himself, landing. "So, the big one is more powerful than I thought. Interesting." He returned his tail to it's needle-like shape.

17 looked up in surprise. "16! It's you!" he said. "I don't believe it! How did you get him off of me?"

"I used one of my hard punches," replied 16.

Cell smiled. "I find this disturbance to be refreshing," said the monster. "Oh, yes."

"Hey, thanks for the help, 16," said 17, "but I think you just made him angry."

"I am going to destroy him," replied 16.

"May I ask how?"

"According to my calculations I am just as strong as Cell." 16 positioned himself in between Cell and Android 17. "Cell, I recommend surrender."

"What?" asked Cell in disbelief. "To a piece of junk like you?" 16 launched himself at Cell, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every blow thrown. Finally, Cell disappeared, reappearing in the air. 16 shot after him, and the two resumed fighting.

Finally, the two darted away from each other. After a momentary staredown, they charged at one another, smashing their heads together. Cell pulled back and punched 16 in the face, forcing him backwards a step. Cell shot his tail out and stabbed the android in the neck.

16 smiled. "What?" asked Cell in shock. "That's impossible! I pierced your neck! That's where your neural link is!"

"Not in my design," replied 16.

"So, Dr. Gero made some improvements." 16 pulled Cell's tail out of his neck, then flew up, swinging the creature around by the tail he hadn't yet let go of. Finally, he did, sending Cell flying into the ground.

Cell shot out of the ground, flying away. 16 caught up to him. "So, your fast too, huh?" asked Cell. "Well this is where I cut out." He changed directions. 16 followed. Cell stopped and kicked the android in the stomach. 16 recovered quickly and head butt Cell in the chest, sending him against a cliff.

16 charged at Cell again, but Cell got out of the way, sending 16's punch into the cliff. Cell wrapped his tail around 16's neck.

"Now I've got you," said Cell. "This little altercation has been stimulating. Thank you." He began pulling on 16's neck. He flew around in front of 16, who shot him with eye lasers, and took Cell's tail off of his neck, then kicked Cell into the ground again.

16 darted down, smashing one of his feet onto the base of Cell's tail. Lifting the appendage, he began pulling, and snapped the tail off.

"That should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities," said 16, throwing the tail over his shoulder. "Now, you are like a bee without a stinger."

"Not exactly," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "You analogy of the bee is not quite accurate. You see, when bees lose their stingers, they're gone for good. The bee dies." Cell started screaming. Moments later, a new tail popped out. "But when Cell loses his tail, well, he just grows another one. Since some of Piccolo's cells comprise my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body." He smirked. "I love the Nameks. An amazing race. I am the best of every race. All neatly rolled into one super being. "

_It's just too much,_ thought 17.

"A valiant effort, my friend," said Cell to 16, "but just a minor inconvenience to me."

"I thought I had the solution," said 16, "but I did not. You are bound to have a weak point somewhere though."

"Really now. You'll see."

"This time I'll rip off your head!" 16 assumed a fighting stance.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Cell. The two charged at each other, Cell moving out of the way of the kick 16 threw. Cell landed behind the android and kicked him in the jaw, then followed up with a punch to the face.

"So much for that strategy," said Cell. "Now, do you have any more tricks, or can I get on with my work?" He charged at 16, who sat up and pointed his fist at Cell. His fist shot off of his arm, smashing Cell in the face.

16 darted forward and reattached his hand, then punched Cell into the ground. Lifting Cell once more, he threw the creature into the ground again, creating a sizable crater.

16 put his hands under his arms, then removed both. He pointed the stubs at the crater. "_Blasters, fire!_" An extremely powerful energy wave blasted from his wrists, directly into the crater.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow, that's strange," said Goku from where he sat in the lookout. "Cell's energy signal just took a nosedive."

"I felt it too," said Gohan. "Is he losing?"

"It doesn't seem possible, but somebody seems to have the upper hand on him right now. If they could just hold on a little longer."

-DBZ: SGTW-

16 reattached his hands to his arms.

"Incredible," said 17, shocked. "16 beat Cell!"

16 turned to look at 17 and 18. "Why are you still here? It is imperative that you run from this place! That attack was not enough to finish Cell."

"Don't worry," said 17. "I think you've taken the wind out of that freak's sails. You're obviously stronger than he is. And with us at your side, no one can even touch our little gang. I'm telling you, 16, you are truly state of the art. Now, we'll have the whole world as our playground!"

"17, LOOK OUT!" shouted 18. "CELL'S BEHIND YOU!"

Cell leapt out of the ground behind 17. He quickly expanded his tail, lowing it onto 17. Within seconds, 17 had been captured.

Cell began to glow with a white light. His features began to change, becoming less insect like and more human like.

16 ran towards 18. "We cannot allow him to absorb you too!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and Goku gritted their teeth from what they felt.

"Woah," said Goku, getting to his feet. "This isn't good. It feels like Cell's power level just shot through the roof!"

"He must have gotten one of the androids," said Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Ah, this is much nicer," said Cell, his body literally crackling with power. "Yes, I could get used to this. I've waited so long."

"He wants you, 18!" said 16, grabbing 18 and taking off running. Cell simply shot in front of the two of them, blocking their path. 16 pushed 18 back, taking up a position between her and Cell.

"You can't escape me," said Cell. "It's over. You had a small window of opportunity to defeat me, and now it's too late."

Tien watched from where he'd hovered nearby. _Okay, Tien. What would Goku do if he was here? Everything he could to keep Cell away from that android! Even die._

Cell walked to the nearby water, examining his reflection. "Ah, new look. More becoming than the last. Merging with 18 should have a similar effect." He turned to face the androids.

16 punched Cell directly in the face, but the blow didn't even phase Cell. Cell raised a hand and blasted the android backwards, off his feet. There was a large chunk of 16's head missing.

"So, Android 18," said Cell. "It's your turn. Come here."

"I'm not listening to anything you say," said 18. "Look what you did to 16! You're a monster! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"

"I'm on the verge of becoming a god," said Cell. "What do you think? I'll leave? My dear android, when will you understand that you belong to me?" He walked towards Android 18, who backed up, staying as far away from Cell as possible.

"Stay where you are," said 18, putting her hand to where her heart would be. "I'm warning you. One step closer and I'll detonate."

Cell stopped. "Extinguish yourself? You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, no? Just try me. Anythings better than merging with you. I'm not a creature like you are. We're completely different. How can I be a part of you?"

Just then, movement caught Cell's eye. "What is he doing?" he asked. Tien had flown over.

"I'm doing the only right thing," replied Tien. "I'm stopping you." He put his hands together, forming a triangle.

"You fool! You've seen that you're no match for me."

"I might just be a pothole in the road to you, big guy," said Tien, aiming his hands, "but I'm going to be one heck of a deep pothole. _Tri-beam-HA!_"

The beam of energy blasted the area surrounding Cell.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"OH NO!" shouted Goku.

"Tien just jumped in, didn't he?" asked Gohan, already knowing the answer.

"We had a plan! Tien's not even supposed to be there! What's the deal?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

A massive crater had formed where Tien had attacked.

"18," said 16, noticing how she was laying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said 18, getting to her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Tien to the androids. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Cell shot out of the crater. Tien launched another attack, sending the raging beast back into the hole. He continued to launch wave after wave of attack, knocking Cell deeper and deeper underground each time.

"Can you fly?" asked 18.

"I will try," said 16. The big android got to his feet. 18 grabbed onto him, and the two flew off. Tien continued blasting Cell into the hole, buying more and more time for the Androids.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How long can Tien keep fighting?" asked Gohan. "He's strong, but Cell is stronger!"

"Tien will not be able to last much longer," said Mr. Popo. "His life force is slipping away. He must stop, or the next energy blast he fires could be his last!"

"I won't let that happen!" said Goku. "All we need is some more time!"

"Dad, let's go get him," said Gohan. "We can't just let him die, and we're not strong enough to beat Cell!"

Goku stood up. "Good idea. You stay here. I'll get Tien." He raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Tien looked over slowly when he saw Goku appear next to him. "Goku," he said. "The androids need more time to get away. Cell got 17, and we need to stop him from getting 18."

Goku nodded. Cell flew out of the crater. He did a double take when he saw Goku. "It's Goku!" exclaimed Cell in surprise.

"And you're Cell," said Goku, frowning.

"Well, Goku," said Cell. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle, right? I'd really like to teach you a lesson. But I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you." He scowled. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, CELL! YOUR DAYS OF TERRORIZING THE EARTH WILL BE FINISHED FOR GOOD!"

Cell laughed. "Here I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku. And all you have to say is 'see you tomorrow'? How disappointing! From all I've heard, I never would have thought you were a coward."

Goku's eyes went wide when he felt something. _I sense Piccolo! He's alive!_ He grabbed onto Tien and vanished.

"Clever trick," said Cell, turning to see where Goku had reappeared on the shore. "But they didn't get very far."

Goku ran over to Piccolo, who'd washed up onto the shore. "What's this?" asked Cell to himself. "How could he still be living?" He watched as Goku carried Piccolo to Tien.

"Hang in there, guys," said Goku. "I'll get you some of Korin's Sensu Beans as soon as we get back to Kami's place!"

"No, Goku," said Cell quietly. "We will fight right now." He charged at Goku, who vanished just before Cell punched him. "That's quite a move," said Cell, thinking back to how effectively Gohan had used it against him. "I must find out how he and his brat do that." He shot off, in search of 18.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Kwille!" shouted baby Trunks from where he was sitting next to his mother.

"What?" she asked. "Krillin? I don't see him yet?"

Just then, Krillin came shooting out from nowhere. She opened the canopy to her jet.

"Bulma," he said, "I'm sorry, but we really need that remote right away!"

She handed it to him. "Here, take it. But you have to be within ten meters of the Androids, or else it won't work. And could you tell me where my son is? The one from the future?"

"Yeah. He, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are training at Kami's place."

She closed the canopy and waved goodbye, shooting towards Kami's.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I guess those Sensu Beans did the trick," said Gohan, looking at the rejuvenated Piccolo and Tien. "You both look like you're feeling a lot better."

"You bet," said Tien. "I thought I was gone for good this time."

"You did good in stopping Cell from absorbing Android 18," said Piccolo. "But remember- it still wasn't enough. We're going to need a force more powerful than all of us to stop them now. Not one of us can take that guy down. Not even you two," he said, looking at Goku and Gohan. "We're going to need something... more."

"Goku!" shouted Mr. Popo, running up. "Come quick! Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

The four set off running towards the entrance.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will Vegeta and Trunks be strong enough to defeat the evil Cell, now that he's absorbed Android 17? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior_


	45. Chapter 44: Saiyans Emerge

Everybody thank ssj3Gohan007 for pushing the number of reviews into the triple digits! As a special reward for this momentous occasion, you get a bonus update for today! Rejoice! As an added note, this chapter pushes this fic into one of the elite categories: OVER 100,000 WORDS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would be rich, RICH, RIIIIIIIICH! Alas, I am not.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 44:  
Saiyans Emerge

Gohan, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Goku arrived at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just in time to see it open.

Trunks was the first to emerge. His hair was longer, he was taller, and he was a lot more muscular. "Thanks for waiting, guys," said the half-Saiyan. "Did we miss anything?"

"It's good to have you back!" said Goku, as Vegeta walked out. "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

"You've changed," said Gohan to Trunks.

"I'll say," said Goku. "You look like you're in great shape!"

"You were in the chamber a whole day," said Mr. Popo. "I've never known anyone who's lasted that long before."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner," said Trunks. "But father wasn't ready to leave until he was sure he'd done all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year even though it really only took him a couple of months to transf-"

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. Trunks looked back at him in surprise. "You've said quite enough. Out training is not to be discussed. Ever."

"Well," said Trunks, turning back to the others. "I guess you're going to have to wait and see for yourselves."

"So it worked out?" asked Goku.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

"You fool!" shouted Tien.

"Listen," said Piccolo. "I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against!"

Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken it's toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him myself."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-" He broke off when Vegeta merely laughed.

Just then, Bulma set down on the top of Kami's tower. "Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, walking outside.

The others went outside to meet her. "Hi there!" she said, smiling.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you," she answered. "You might need them." Just then, she spotted Mirai Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened to you!" She ran forward to him. "You've grown. Is this a wig- no, it's real!" she said, grabbing Trunks's hair.

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," answered Trunks. "Father and I trained in there for a whole year, but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown a little."

"Now why are you here?" asked Vegeta.

"Hold on, I'll show you," said Bulma, reaching into her pocket. "You see, this fight with Cell's gonna be tough, so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits." She pulled out a capsule, throwing it, revealing a chest.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's just like the one I used to wear on Namek," said Gohan, pulling on one of the boots. "Remember dad? A perfect fit!"

"These are really light," said Goku, examining his chest plate. "Cool!"

"Aren't you going to wear yours?" asked Bulma to Piccolo and Tien.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan," said Piccolo, "and I refuse to dress like one."

"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta," said Tien. "Not after all the horrible things he's done."

"Come on, guys," said Goku. "They look great. And they fit good, too."

"There's no need for you to wear that," said Vegeta, smirking at Goku. "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself?" asked Goku. "Well, I hope that you can pull it off."

"So long," said Vegeta, taking off.

"I'll follow him," said Trunks.

"Wait!" said Goku, digging around in his old clothes. He pulled out two Sensu Beans. "I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use."

Trunks took them. "Thanks, Goku."

"Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right," said Trunks. "Thank you for everything, Goku. And I hope that your training goes well." He shot off, heading after Vegeta.

"It's time for us to start our training, Gohan," said Goku.

"Right," said Gohan. He took off towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wait, Gohan. Hold on." Gohan looked back at his father in surprise. Goku smiled, grasping his stomach. "Can we eat first? I'm kind of hungry."

"Right now, dad?" asked Gohan, disappointed.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I should have caught up with those androids by now," said Cell. "There's no way they could have gotten so far away from me." He shot up into the sky. "Not with 16 as injured as he is. They must be hiding on one of these islands."

He sucked in a massive amount of air. "18!" he screamed, extremely loudly. "COME OUT NOW! I WILL FIND YOU! GIVE UP NOW, 18, OR ELSE! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE AFTER ANOTHER UNTIL I FIND YOU!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So that's Cell," said Vegeta, hearing the voice of the monster. "Nice of him to let me know where he is. I can't wait! Soon all will know that I am the strongest in the universe."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Not coming out?" screamed Cell, his voice still booming over the islands. "Then I will begin destroying the islands one by one! Do you understand?"

"He's crazy!" said 18, hearing Cell from the island she and 16 were hiding on.

"Do not be afraid, 18," said 16. "Please stay calm. I do not think Cell would destroy these islands. You are far too valuable. He will not run the risk of destroying you."

"They still refuse to show their faces," said Cell, frowning. "Perhaps they don't believe my threats are real. I'll show them. They will learn."

He raised a hand, pointing it at a random island below. He shot an energy blast at it, the explosion destroying the island. He looked at the devastation, watching for any sign of the Androids trying to escape.

"I don't think the Androids were on that island," said Cell. "I guess I'll move on." He raised his hands, sending energy blasts at various islands, destroying them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Oh, good," said Vegeta, looking at the red glow from the destruction. "The fireworks have already started."

Not far behind him, Trunks followed. _I'm coming, Father. I won't let you do this alone._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan sat, watching his father devour his sixth bowl of food. Gohan had finished his five bowls of food moments before, but his father still surpassed him in appetite.

Goku turned, taking another bowl from Mr. Popo. He began shoveling that bowl. He then took another, and after that, yet _another_. Finally, he sat back, letting out a loud belch. "Oh, yeah!" shouted the Saiyan, his hands on his stomach. "That was great!"

"Um... are you finished?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah," said Goku. "Thanks a lot!" He turned to Gohan. "Let's train, son!"

"Right!" said Gohan, getting to his feet. Goku paused for a moment to snatch an apple from the table, then followed Mr. Popo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The others were waiting outside the entrance to the Chamber. "Well, hi there!" said Bulma, holding baby Trunks. "So you're really going through with this, huh?"

"Goku, Gohan," said Mr. Popo, smiling. "It's your turn." He held the door open for them. They both crossed over the threshold without looking back.

"It's hot in here," said Gohan, looking around. "The gravity's different, too."

"We need to get used to this," said Goku, walking forward. "We're going to spend an entire year in this room."

"I'm ready," said Gohan.

Goku showed Gohan around. "Now, let's go take a look out there," said Goku, pointing outside. Gohan walked out.

"How is this possible?" asked Gohan, shocked at the sight of void. "How can this room be floating in the middle of nowhere? There's nothing out there!"

"It stretches for an eternity," said Goku. "The gravity increases the further out you go, so be careful. Don't go wandering off by yourself. You might get lost and never come back."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Cell surveyed the devastation. "Still no sign of them," he said to himself. He'd blown up most of the islands already.

"One island left," he said, looking at the last island. He smiled. "I've got her!" He flew to the island. Raising his hand, he readied an energy blast.

Just then, he sensed something. Turning around he saw Vegeta suddenly come shooting at him, stopping two feet in front of him.

"It's you," said Cell. "Vegeta."

"Yes, and you're Cell," said Vegeta, smirking. "Hello."

The two landed on the island.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cell, matching Vegeta's smirk with one of his own. "Have you come to protect the Androids from being absorbed?"

"No," answered Vegeta, clenching a fist in front of him. "I've come to tell you- your time is up."

Cell laughed. "I see. Is that right? Come on."

"I find it hard to believe that my cells are in your body. How could you have turned out so ugly? What a waste. Although, it's obvious where you've gotten most of your strength from."

"You should consider it an honor to be part of me. I am the strongest in the universe."

Vegeta laughed. "That's where you're wrong. _I_ am the strongest and I will prove it. Just look at me. I have changed."

"I don't believe you are as powerful as you think you are," said Cell. Just then, his smile vanished, as he sensed another approaching power level. Trunks shot into the area, landing a moment later.

"I hope this isn't a private party," said Trunks.

"Is that you, Trunks?" asked Cell. "It appears you've been through some changes as well." He regained his cocky grin. "So, I guess it's two Saiyans for the price of one. Will your other friends be joining us too?"

"There will be no more interruptions," said Vegeta. He gestured at Trunks with his head. "And he's only here to watch the fight. I don't need reinforcements."

"Just you?" asked Cell, frowning. "That won't be much of a challenge."

"For me, absolutely not," replied Vegeta.

Cell smiled. "Very well. I must say, I am impressed by your determination."

"Are you ready?" asked Vegeta, bracing himself. "To face a power not seen in thousands of years?" He began powering up, his aura flaring wildly around him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Can you sense Vegeta's energy, Tien?" asked Piccolo. "It's growing. And now we wait."

"No, I can't wait," said Tien. "Vegeta can't beat Cell alone."

"Let him try," said Piccolo, walking to the edge of the lookout, his cape and turban reappearing on him. "He's determined to prove himself to all of us. It's your turn, Vegeta. Show us what a pure-blood Saiyan can really do."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta let out a breath as he finished his transformation. His muscles had grown substantially.

Cell's mouth was open in shock at the power Vegeta was displaying.

Vegeta smirked, leaping directly at Cell, punching the monster in the stomach.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Is Vegeta's new power really enough to finish off Cell? Or will he still fail, and fall like the people who came before him? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	46. Chapter 45: Vegeta's Folly

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:******I don't own DBZ or make a profit from the writing of this. I do it merely for my own... satisfaction.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 45:  
Vegeta's Folly

Cell groaned in pain as Vegeta's punch made contact.

"What's wrong?" mocked Vegeta. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"What's wrong?" asked Cell, seething with rage at the question. "I'll show you what's- oh, you're making a joke." He laughed. "I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit."

"Thank you," said Vegeta, before pushing his fist into Cell. Cell screamed in pain before backing up away from the Saiyan. Vegeta charged at him, delivering an uppercut to Cell's jaw, sending the monster flying into the sky.

The Saiyan didn't waste a moment, charging at Cell, and kneeing him in the back. Vegeta flipped over the monster, then delivered two punches directly to the face. Cell launched a punch, but Vegeta backed out of the way, then shot under Cell, grabbing the monster's foot and throwing him into the ground.

Cell climbed to his feet. "You irritating little pest," he said to Vegeta. "Are you really so proud of these little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me. Have you forgotten? I know you. Your cells are woven into my very being. You, Vegeta are a part of me."

"Now I'm going to take you apart," said Vegeta. "How ironic."

"Clever to the end, huh?" said Cell.

Meanwhile, just out of sight, Androids 16 and 18 were watching the battle. Rather, 18 was watching it, while 16 was resting, keeping track of it on his sensors.

"They're just standing there," said 18. "Cell isn't attacking. I don't understand, is he actually afraid of Vegeta?"

Cell screamed, charging at Vegeta, who leaned out of the way of the punch. Cell threw more, but Vegeta dodged them just as easily.

_I almost can't believe that this day has finally come,_ thought Trunks, watching the battle. _All of our training. All of our hard work. It was all for this moment._

Vegeta delivered a direct punch to Cell's chest, sending the monster flying through a cliff. Cell skimmed the water, stopping halfway through a nearby island.

"All too easy," said Vegeta, hovering just over the water.

Cell emerged from the hole he was in. "HEAR ME, SAIYAN!" he shouted. "This time you die. I am done humoring you and your petty maneuvers. I will show you the true nature of my power. Come forward and meet your doom."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow, I guess that huge power level I've been sensing really is Vegeta," said Krillin, stopping to sense the battle. "He's even stronger than Cell now! How did he get so much... of course! That was what Goku was talking about! Vegeta got a year of training in one day! He must be totally pumped up. I got to see this."

He glanced at the remote he held in his hand. "I can't forget what I'm after. The Androids!" He shot off towards the battle.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Cell shot out of the water, thrusting his tail at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, then delivered punch after punch to the monster faster than Cell could track.

"So tell me, Cell," said Vegeta, after wrapping Cell's own tail around himself. "Is this your true power that I'm sensing? You do take a punch well, I'll give you that. Otherwise, I'm not impressed."

Cell smirked. "Poor Vegeta, you just don't understand, do you?" He opened his mouth, sending an energy beam directly at the Saiyan Prince, who dodged at the last second. Cell punched Vegeta in the face, then shot another beam, resulting in a tremendous explosion.

Cell cackled loudly. He looked at Trunks, who was staring past him. "The foolish boy," said Cell to himself. "What does he think he's looking at?" Sensing something, he turned around just in time to watch as Vegeta smashed into him, knocking him down to the island.

Cell caught himself, but still landed on his back. Vegeta landed behind him, laughing. "All done?" mocked the Saiyan. "Too bad."

"Not so fast," said Cell, getting to his feet. "I'm not done yet."

"I see, so you're a glutton for punishment. I think you just don't know when quit."

Cell began powering up.

Krillin was watching from overhead. "There's something going on down there," he said to himself. "And it can only mean one thing- Cell."

Cell finished. "I see," said Vegeta. "So you can raise your power after all. It still won't save you."

"I admire your determination, Vegeta," said Cell. "But your arrogance will be your downfall."

"This could get rough," said Trunks to himself.

Cell charged at Vegeta, delivering a punch directly to the Saiyan's face. He laughed, then stopped when he saw Vegeta was nearly unhurt.

"That one was free," said Vegeta, tilting his head back to a vertical position. "Now I'm going to show you what real power is."

"You're not Vegeta!" said Cell, backing away. "You've changed. You've become something else."

Vegeta smirked, pointing at himself. "That's right. I am Super Vegeta."

"How did you acquire this new strength? Enlighten me!"

"I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups. And I drink plenty of juice."

Cell clenched his fist, drawing his own blood. "Listen here! I came from the future, where you were destroyed by Android 17! And now I've absorbed Android 17. I have all of his power at my disposal, in addition to my own. So tell me, how could you be stronger than me? It's not possible! You're bluffing."

"Look, if you think I'm bluffing, call my bluff." said Vegeta. "I know you're confused, so let me make it easier on you." He turned around, facing away from Cell. "My back is turned. How's that?"

Cell clenched his teeth in fury. "You will pay for for your insolence." He leapt against the cliff, pressing himself to it. He raised his hands to his side.

"Hey, that's my father's Gallic Gun!" said Trunks, staring at Cell.

"Remember, some of your cells compose me," said Cell, smirking. "_Gallic Gun, fire!_" he shouted, sending the massive wave of energy at Vegeta.

"Father!" said Trunks.

When the smoke cleared, Cell pushed himself out of the rubble that had fallen on him. He smirked. His eyes shot open, though, when he saw Vegeta, completely unharmed.

"So this is it, huh," said Vegeta. "What a joke. I thought you were supposed to be a challenge. Ha! I can't believe we were worried about you."

"You will pay!" said Cell, bracing himself.

"I don't think so, Cell. You're outclassed in every way."

Cell shot at Vegeta, attempting to trip the Saiyan with his tail. Vegeta leapt over the blow and disappeared, reappearing behind Cell. He kicked Cell in the face, sending the monster flying backwards.

Vegeta shot to catch Cell, and kicked him up into the sky. He didn't give Cell a moment's rest, however, since he shot up to meet Cell again and kicked him down into the ground.

"I'll get you, Vegeta," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "I AM CELL! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"You are nothing," responded Vegeta. He punched Cell into a cliff.

_Father, you truly are strong,_ thought Trunks. _But it's dangerous to let it go to your head._

Cell charged at Vegeta, who flew away from the monster, readying an energy blast. Throwing the energy, he hit Cell, knocking the monster down under water. He threw a flurry of blasts at Cell, who was unable to dodge any.

Finally, Vegeta raised his hands over his head and threw one final blast, which smashed into Cell, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta landed on a rock in the water.

"Where did he go?" asked the Saiyan, looking around. Suddenly, Cell leapt from behind Vegeta, latching onto his legs.

"Now this is more like it!" said Cell. "Super Vegeta, nowhere to go!" He raised his tail, making to stab Vegeta with it.

Vegeta dodged the tail and caught it under his arm. "What a pity," said Vegeta. "Your tail's stuck."

"YOU ARE DETESTABLE!" shouted Cell, trying to free his tail from Vegeta's grip. Finally, he managed to, but Vegeta punched him in the stomach.

"What's the matter?" asked Vegeta. "You had me." He laughed. "You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there's another like me?"

Cell's eyes went wide in shock. Vegeta gestured to where Trunks was standing. "Allow me to introduce you to my son. His name is Trunks. He's not quite as strong as me, but you'd be hard-pressed to tell the difference. He, too, is a true Super Saiyan. He has incredible power."

"No," said Cell. "How could this be?"

"Do you understand how fruitless this is?" asked Vegeta.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin, who was flying overhead at that moment, spotted Androids 16 and 18 hiding out of sight. "Oh, man!" he said. "There she is!"

He landed out of sight. "Is it murder to killer her? She hasn't done anything wrong yet." He looked at Vegeta. "And Vegeta's got Cell on the ropes! I guess I'll trust him to take out Cell. I can't do it." He smashed the remote under his foot.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I've been allowing you to deceive yourself!" shouted Vegeta to Cell. "You never had a chance to win! If, by some miracle, you managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off. Face it, Cell, you took a gamble and you lost."

"It doesn't make sense!" shouted Cell. "How did you get all this power? Curse you!"

"You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore! You're just a big baby!"

"You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I had completed my evolution! You would be nothing to me if I absorbed Android 18." Cell stared up at Vegeta. "Allow me to achieve my final, perfect form. As a Saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge."

_Father, no,_ thought Trunks, staring at Vegeta. _He's deceiving you._

"You still sound like baby who's trying to get your way," answered Vegeta. "But if you'll actually put up a decent challenge, then go find your precious android. Hopefully the next time I see you you won't be in such a pitiful state."

"NO!" shouted Trunks. "PLEASE, NO! FATHER! THAT'S YOUR WEAK POINT! CAN'T YOU SEE? CELL'S EXPLOITING YOUR ONLY WEAKNESS!"

"Shut up, you fool," shouted back Vegeta. "Mind your own business! I don't remember asking you for your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond a Super Saiyan." He turned to Cell. "Now go. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Cell flew off, to go and search for the android. Looking forward, he suddenly saw Trunks blocking his path. "If my dad won't stop you," said Trunks, "then I'll do it myself!"

"Move along, kid," said Cell, scowling. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me," answered Trunks. "You heard my father. I'm as strong as he is."

"Oh yeah, we'll have to see about that." Cell threw a punch at Trunks, who ducked under it and punched Cell in the stomach. He then flew over Cell and kicked the monster towards the ground.

"You scoundrel," said Cell, before trying to evade the half-Saiyan. Trunks shot ahead of him, stopping the monster once again.

"You're not going anywhere unless you get through me, Cell," said Trunks. "I know that you're tricking my dad. You know his weakness because some of his cells are in you. But you're not going to talk your way through this road block, Cell. It ends here."

Cell turned to face Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, look!" shouted the monster. "I thought we had an agreement!" Just then, he noticed movement. He'd spotted the Androids.

Trunks glanced in the direction of Cell's gaze. His expression became one of horror. "Oh, no!" he said. "The android! She's here!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku blocked a punch from Gohan. They were a good distance into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and they were both transformed, fighting each other.

Gohan grinned as his father blocked, because it was exactly the move he'd anticipated. He followed up with a kick where his father was unable to block. Goku, realizing at once what he'd done, took the blow full on, grunting in slight pain.

"Good," said Goku. "But remember- if we fight Cell, we won't have the knowledge of skills that we have of each other. We'll have to learn fast."

"Right," said Gohan, drawing back. "It would help if we could watch Cell fight before we got around to it."

"We won't have time. Once we get out there, we'll have to head to help out the others. Knowing Vegeta, Cell's going to have a hard time defeating him."

Goku smiled. "Let's call it a day. I'm starving." He dropped his transformation and tore off towards the kitchen. Gohan followed him. His appetite had grown in the time they'd been training.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Yes,_ thought Cell. _Once I absorb her, I will be of perfect mind and body. An android without equal in power, speed, and technique._

"HEY!" shouted Trunks to the Androids. "CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cell shot towards the Androids. Trunks powered up, shooting after Cell. He pulled alongside the monster, kicking him in the chest, stopping his charge. Trunks shot a wave of energy blasts at Cell, forcing the monster on the defensive.

Cell jumped over the last one, but Trunks shot towards him, driving his shoulder into the monster's stomach, and finally hammered Cell into the ground.

"He's masked his energy," said Trunks, looking around. He turned to Krillin, who he'd sighted lurking around. "Get the androids out of here! Cell is probably moving underground!"

The androids hadn't noticed Krillin, so they were surprised with he revealed himself. "Come on, let's go!" he said to 18. "We don't have much time before Mr. Grumpy digs himself out."

"Let's go, 16," said 18.

"My circuitry is much too damaged," said 16. "Save yourself."

She and Krillin turned and began running. All of a sudden, there was an explosion in front of them, and Cell emerged.

Trunks shot at the monster, but Vegeta blasted him out of the air before he could stop Cell.

Krillin shot at Cell, but the monster simply raised one hand and blasted the monk out of the air. Charging forward, he shot his tail at 18, surrounding her.

"NO!" shouted Trunks, seeing as the lump in Cell's tail vanished into his body. Cell was crackling with power. The entire Earth began to shake.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What has Vegeta done? Cell has finally absorbed Android 18. Does anyone stand a chance against the menace now? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	47. Chapter 46: Cell is Complete

Sorry for the long-er delay between updates. Had a paper to write and all writing skills were going full steam ahead on that. As always, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, so stop staring at me like that.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 46:  
Cell Is Complete

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" shouted Trunks, raising his hands at the transforming Cell. He shot five energy blasts at Cell, but when the smoke cleared, they saw Cell was surrounded by a sphere of energy, protecting him.

Lightning shot from Cell into the sky. The sphere of energy surrounding him expanded, forcing the Z-Fighters backwards away from the monster.

Finally, the sphere collapsed into itself, and with a final blinding flash of light, they could see Cell, still glowing with his new power.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Cell's transformation is complete," said Piccolo, from where he watched the events unfold.

Bulma looked up in surprise at Piccolo, then turned to Tien, who nodded his head. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're saying Krillin didn't use my controller to shut down the androids?"

"That's right. He crushed the controller and let her go."

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" Baby Trunks began to cry.

"Vegeta," said Piccolo, raising his fist. "You've doomed us all!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta smirked as he watched Cell land in the crater caused by his transformation. Krillin, 16, and Trunks stared in horror at Cell.

Cell's body had gone a lighter shade of green. His face was white, with yellow and purple surrounding the edges. His chest and shoulders were black, his hands white, his feet yellow.

Cell clenched a fist, testing his new power. He threw a few punches, testing out his new power.

Vegeta laughed from where he hovered overhead, watching Cell. "So this is the ultimate Android's new body. What a joke. He's even smaller than he was before."

Krillin gritted his teeth in rage. He finally broke, charging at Cell. He delivered a punch to the back of Cell's head, but Cell didn't even move a millimeter. Krillin kicked Cell's head, but once again, the android didn't move.

Krillin backed away in fear. He launched a flurry of attacks, but Cell just continued to examine his hands.

Trunks glared at his father. He powered up, charging at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. The android still didn't even budge.

"Yes, that's right, children," said Cell, not even looking up. "Have fun."

The two backed off. "_Destructo Disk!_" shouted Krillin, sending the attack at Cell. The blade of energy hit Cell, but broke in two.

Cell leapt up, throwing a punch at nothing. He turned and grinned at Krillin. "So, you want to play, huh?" he asked. "Very well. It's my turn. Are you ready?" He disappeared, reappearing directly behind Krillin. He kicked Krillin's neck, sending Krillin flying forwards.

"No, Krillin, no!" said Trunks, seeing as Krillin smacked into the ground.

Krillin climbed onto all fours and coughed. "Could someone get the number of that bus?" he asked, climbing to his feet. "I've... never felt anything so painful in my life. It's as if all my bones are... broke to dust. But don't worry about me... no sir. I'll be just fine. I hope I'm not rude, but I'm going to take a little nap." He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"JUST HOLD ON!" shouted Trunks, heading towards Krillin.

"He should feel lucky," said Cell to 16, smirking. "He's the first one to be touched by my perfect body."

"Krillin, no!" said Trunks, rolling Krillin over. "You've got to hold on! I won't let it end like this." He reached under his armor, pulling out a Sensu bean. "Swallow this. Everything will be all right. It's a Sensu bean."

"Don't tell me you're satisfied swatting flies like him," said Vegeta, landing next to Cell. "Guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get. From the way you've been carrying on I was expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect, I might as well go home."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Cell, smirking. "I was hoping you'd stay. Destroying you would be a decent warm-up."

"Alright. But this time don't whine when I beat you."

Krillin climbed to his feet, the Sensu bean having done it's work.

"Welcome back, Krillin," said Trunks. "I almost thought you were too far gone to make it."

Krillin stared in fear at Cell. "Oh, no," he said. "Vegeta's about to fight it!"

Trunks whipped around to face the scene.

"I might not be as strong as a Super Saiyan," said Krillin, "but there is one thing I know first hand. And that is how incredibly powerful Cell has become. Trust me, he's a lot stronger than he's letting on. I felt it, Trunks. It was only for a second, but when he kicked me, I could sense his true power.

Meanwhile 16 was calculating the odds of survival for each combatant. "Cell's power went up dramatically," he said. "But by my calculations, Vegeta still holds the advantage."

"You can't let the energy you detect from Cell fool you," said Krillin to Trunks on the other side of the battlefield. "It's all just a front. His real power's a whole lot bigger. He's hiding it. Kind of like you."

"You mean you know?" asked Trunks in surprise. Krillin nodded.

Vegeta shot at Cell, who blocked the punch and kick the Saiyan threw. Vegeta leapt over Cell. "Well, it's nice to see you've become a little stronger," said the Saiyan. "Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat."

Cell turned in time to watch as Vegeta launched at him, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every single one. Finally, Vegeta threw one last punch, that forced Cell backwards out of his range of attack. Cell had his back to a cliff.

"Come on," said Vegeta. "You're going to have to try harder if you'll want to live." He shot at Cell, who simply dodged out of the way, and Vegeta was now the one with his back pressed to the cliff.

_He's gotten so fast,_ thought Vegeta. He barely managed to dodge a punch that Cell threw directly at his head. Cell simply smirked, blasting energy out of his hand into the cliff.

Both warriors shout out of the smoke, landing on opposite cliffs. "So, I see you were holding out on me after all," said Vegeta. "Of course, compared to me, you're still an inferior creature. You were a fool to spend all that time absorbing the androids. If you really wanted power, you should have gone after a Saiyan."

"Like you, right?" asked Cell, smirking.

"Yes. But of course."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Near the end of our training, my father reached a plateau," said Trunks to Krillin. "And I surpassed him. But I can't let my father know, because he'll hate me for it. I've worked so hard to gain his approval, and I'm still not there yet. I know he'll accept me once he sees how strong I am. But I have to wait until he's ready."

"But Trunks," said Krillin.

"He should have beaten Cell back there while he still had the chance," said Trunks, frustrated.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Vegeta's strength is hard to believe," said Tien. "He's even with Cell in his final stage."

"It won't last," said Piccolo. "He isn't thinking. Vegeta has let his anger take control, and it's making his fighting technique sloppy. That's no way to fight."

"Would you two stop whispering to each other for once?" asked Bulma, irritated. "And tell ME what's going on down there? This isn't a boys only club, you know."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan leapt over his father's head, his sword at the ready. Goku turned and dodged nimbly out of the way of the blade.

Gohan whipped around, dropping his sword in order to block the kick coming at his side. After blocking the kick, he ducked under a second blow.

Goku, however, had anticipated this, and tripped Gohan, sending his son flying. He flew after Gohan, charging up an energy blast. Gohan barely managed to dodge out of the way, but was unable to stop his father from elbowing him into the ground.

Gohan climbed to his feet. "You win," he said, dropping his transformation. "I didn't expect you to trip me."

Goku dropped his transformation. "Yeah," said the Saiyan, "but when you're fighting Cell, he's going to be doing anything he can to take you out."

Gohan nodded. "I just hope the others are doing alright without us. We've been gone for so long."

"We've only been in here for four weeks," said Goku. "Remember, time passes much faster in here than out there. Out there, maybe two hours have passed since we came in here. I'm sure they're fine."

"I just can't shake the feeling, though," said Gohan. "I feel like we should be training all the time, or else we're letting them down." He stared towards the entrance.

"Sometimes, Gohan, rest is as important than training. Sometimes even more important. If we let our muscles rest, they build back up more, and we can get more out of them."

"So... what you're saying is, if we rest, we can train even harder?"

"That's it! You've got it!" Goku may have been a bit of a block head when it came to most things, but when it came to fighting, he knew a lot more than most people did.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You coward," said Vegeta. He charged at Cell, who jumped away. Cell leapt from pillar to pillar directly away from Vegeta, who charged after him. Vegeta raised one hand and sent waves of energy at Cell, but none made contact.

Cell pulled upwards, flying into the sky. Stopping, he stared at the ground. More energy waves came shooting up. Cell glanced up, noticing that those he'd dodged earlier were on their way back down. They collided right on Cell.

Vegeta flew up, smirking at the cloud of smoke. Just then, he heard laughter behind him.

"You impress me, Vegeta," said Cell. "That was quite a little show."

Vegeta turned to face Cell. "How dare you play me for a fool!" he spat, furious. He shot another wave of energy blasts at Cell, all of which made direct contact.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What happened?" asked Trunks, his eyes wide.

"I... I get the feeling that Vegeta's starting to lose it!" said Krillin.

Over on the other side of the crater, 16 watched. "I never guessed 18 would give Cell this much power. Now we are all doomed."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That's all I can stand!" said Vegeta as he and Cell landed. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"But I told you, Vegeta," said Cell, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm just warming up."

"JUST WARMING UP?" asked Vegeta, blinded by rage. "I think you're too afraid to fight me, Cell. Oh, sure, you might have a brand new body, but haven't changed one little bit. You're still a sniveling, spineless coward. If you're as powerful as you say you are, then let's see what you're made of!"

"With pleasure." Cell shot at Vegeta, but only his after-image reached the Saiyan. Vegeta turned around, seething with anger, and saw Cell just standing behind him.

"I will not tolerate this childish little game!" Vegeta kicked Cell in the head. He was horrified, though, when he saw the blow had done nothing to Cell, who raised a hand to his face and began chuckling.

"Super Vegeta," said Cell, chuckling.

"I cannot believe it," said 16. "Vegeta dealt him a direct blow to the head. Yet Cell was not affected in the least. Perhaps it is true. Perhaps there is no limit to Cell's power."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cell to Vegeta. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Im... possible," said Vegeta. "I put all of my energy into that kick."

"So, Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean by perfection? Or shall I educate you further?" Cell shot at Vegeta, delivering a kick to the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta flew backwards through multiple cliffs.

Vegeta caught himself over the water, but was unable to hold himself in the air and dropped into it. He swam to the short, catching his breath.

"We are in deep trouble," said Krillin.

_Father, what have you done?_ thought Trunks, gritting his teeth.

"Now look," said Cell. "You spent all that time saying I wouldn't be a challenge, and now you're giving up without a good fight. That's very rude."

_You just wait, Cell,_ thought Trunks. _If it's a good fight you want, then it's a good fight you'll get._ His muscles began to swell, then decrease back to their original size.

"Come on, Trunks," said Krillin. "What are you waiting for? You take any more time, Vegeta's going to be fish food! It's now or never, bro. Vegeta may get mad, but at least he'll stay alive!"

"Wait," said Trunks. "I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness. That way he won't find out that I've become even stronger than he is."

"Forget his pride!"

"But I can't! I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father! It's the only thing that keeps him going. It's what makes him a warrior. Oh, sure. Some might see it as arrogance, but I think, down at the core, it's much more noble than that. I believe that's what my mother saw in him, and it's what I see too."

"I didn't know," said Krillin, apologetically.

"How could you?" asked Trunks, knowing it wasn't Krillin's fault.

"For your sake, I hope Vegeta passes out soon."

"Vegeta," said Cell, "I hate to interrupt your little nap, but I think it's time we should continue?"

"Why... you..." said Vegeta, gasping for air.

"But first, there's one thing I'd like to mention. I must thank you for sparing me before I became complete. Regardless of how utterly foolish it was. You see, I've been waiting for this for a long time, and it's always nice to receive a helping hand."

Vegeta slowly flew upwards into the air. He spread his arms apart, and began concentrating energy into them. An incredible wind came off of him, blowing the water beneath him away. After a few moments, he locked his hands together in front of him.

"CELL!" he shouted. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cell smirked, spreading his arms, ready to take the blow full-on. Vegeta grinned.

"_Final Flash!_" screamed Vegeta. A massive beam of energy emerged from his hands, directly on course towards Cell.

"What the-" said Cell, his confident smirk being replaced by shock. The beam tore into him, but at the last moment, Vegeta pulled it upwards, directing it parallel to the planet and out into space.

Vegeta landed, gasping for breath, staring into the smoke for any sign of his enemy. "Did you like that?" he asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing Cell minus one half of his torso. "I'll take that as a yes," said Vegeta, smirking.

"You... you actually hit me!" said the android. Vegeta started laughing. "You... you've maimed me!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" shouted Cell. Vegeta continued, louder than ever.

Suddenly, Cell's look of alarm was replaced by one of smugness. "You're a fool," he said, shutting Vegeta's laughter up. "Have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me?" Sure enough, the destroyed part repaired itself moments later. "Are you impressed?"

Vegeta had no time to react as Cell came shooting at him, smashing him in the head. Vegeta dropped, his hair turning from blond to black.

"He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" said Krillin, horrified. "That means he's either unconscious or he's... well... you know..."

"Now, Vegeta," said Cell, "I will end your miserable life."

"All right!" said Krillin, turning to Trunks. "This is it! If you plan on saving Vegeta, you'd better not wait any longer!"

Trunks had already begun transforming. A lightning bolt shot out from him and hit Krillin.

Cell raised a hand to blast Vegeta. Suddenly, he sensed Trunk's power increasing, and turned to the half-Saiyan, watching in interest.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With Vegeta down and out, will Trunks be able to defeat Cell and save his father's life? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	48. Chapter 47: The Cell Games

Author's Responses:

Shiva the Sarcastic: ... I'm just going to assume I'm one of the exceptions in your second to last sentence. In case you didn't realize, yeah, I'm a guy.

ssj3gohan007: No, it was only a first draft. But the comments I got on it were generally all positive, so minor work for the second and final drafts. But thanks for your vote of confidence in my writing skills.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from the writing of this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 47:  
The Cell Games

Krillin was in some alarm when Trunks turned towards him. "Trunks?" asked the human. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Trunks. "I've got a plan. But I need you to take my father to Master Roshi's house so he can recover."

"You bet!" said Krillin, relieved. "What a relief. Trunks, I sure am glad you're one of the good guys. For a minute I thought you were gonna pull a Gohan and go ape. Trust me, the last person to see Gohan angry regretted it."

"Don't worry. I'm all right." Trunks threw a Sensu bean to Krillin. "Just make sure my father gets this. It should be enough to restore his strength and get him back on his feet."

"But Trunks! This is the last Sensu bean! What about you?"

Trunks looked at Cell. "I have no use for it. I don't plan on losing." He lowered himself towards the island.

"Well, I really hope you don't either. Good luck, Trunks."

_I wonder what Trunks has to offer,_ thought Cell, watching as Trunks flew down to meet him. _His power level has taken a sudden jump. Maybe I will finally have a challenge._

"Cell," said Trunks, glaring at his enemy. "Step away from Vegeta and face me."

"Don't you think Vegeta is right where he belongs?" asked Cell, chuckling. "With his face... in the mud!"

"It's all over, Cell," said Trunks, approaching.

"Well, I've heard that one before," said Cell, walking towards Trunks. "You Saiyans are like cockroaches. Squash one and another crawls out from the wall."

The two stopped, two feet between them. Cell launched a kick, but Trunks ducked under it, sweeping his feet at Cell's. Cell leapt over them, launching a kick at Trunk's head, who blocked it.

Suddenly, the two vanished. "What?" asked Krillin from where he hovered overhead. He looked around, trying to spot them. He looked upwards just in time to see a black speck come crashing down, with another one glowing golden directly behind.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the ground, and Trunks landed next to a newly formed crater.

"I don't see Cell," said Krillin in awe, "and Trunks is still standing! Man, all that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber must have really paid off! WAY TO GO, TRUNKS!"

"KRILLIN!" shouted Trunks. "LOOK OUT!"

Just then, there was an explosion. Cell hovered out of the hole. "Well, wake up, Trunks," said the android. "I'm real. I've said it before, I'll say it again. You Saiyans don't know when to give up. You have a strong fighting spirit. I will enjoy draining you of it."

The two charged at one another. Just before they made contact, they disappeared, reappearing just below Krillin, trading blows faster than Krillin could follow.

Trunks caught both of Cell's fist in his hands and pushed the android into the ground.

"Cell will destroy him!" said 16 from where he watched.

Just then, a trench seemed to dig itself into the ground. It moved out to sea, then finally, the two emerged, Trunks still pushing Cell. He released the android, throwing a kick at Cell's head, but Cell blocked the blow. The second kick Trunks threw got through, though, sending Cell flying towards the ground.

Trunks went haring after Cell. He threw a punch, but the android vanished before it made contact, and Trunks landed on the ground, looking up at Cell, who was charging at him. Trunks threw himself backwards to avoid the blow, landing near Vegeta, who still lay unconscious.

"Well done, Trunks," said Cell. "I see you've learned all of Vegeta's moves. Now let me demonstrate how to do them properly." He shot at Trunks, who vanished, reappearing behind Cell, throwing another punch. Cell ducked under it and curled his hand into a fist, delivering a punch to Trunk's gut. He followed up by kicking Trunks away.

Trunks sat up just as Cell launched a second kick, knocking Trunks off to the side.

Trunks turned and looked at Krillin, pointing inconspicuously towards Vegeta. Krillin nodded, getting the message. He flew down and landed next to the Saiyan Prince, picking him up, and carrying him off.

"What's that saying, like father like son?" said Cell, walking towards Trunks. "Yes, you are as headstrong as Vegeta. But soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger, when I'm crushing it! But it looks like you've saved Vegeta for now."

Trunks was shocked. _Cell let Krillin take my father off without even trying to stop him?_ he thought to himself.

"What? Thought I didn't see, huh?"

"Why'd you let me?" asked Trunks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in _you_, not him. I can kill him any time I want."

"Not if I can help it."

"Your loyalty to your father is a sign of weakness, Trunks. It will be your downfall. But enough about your weakling father. I'd much rather address my fight with you."

"You want me," said Trunks, flaring his aura around him. "Come and get me."

"I will," said Cell, smiling. "But show me more of that wonderful power of yours first."

Trunks began powering up. "That's it," said Cell. "Take your time. I want you to be at full strength when I destroy you."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"No," said Piccolo. "This can't be real! Trunks is going through an incredible transformation! His power is now far greater than Vegeta's. I didn't want to believe it, but I guess there really is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan."

"He's so powerful," said Tien.

"He's even stronger than Cell now!"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Bulma. "A little play-by-play for those of us in the cheap seats would really be appreciated right now."

"Trunks is big and strong, okay?" said Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Trunks finished his transformation. He shot at Cell, throwing a punch and kick, but Cell managed to dodge both blows.

Trunks swiveled, shooting at Cell again. Cell once again managed to dodge the blows.

Cell landed, Trunks still hovering in mid-air, gasping for breath.

"Not bad, Trunks," said Cell. "But give up. You just can't beat me."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta began to stir as Krillin carried him off to safety.

"Vegeta, you alright?" asked Krillin. "Hang on, I just got to find somewhere safe to set you down." He spotted an island not too far away. "That'll do." He shot towards it.

Setting Vegeta down, he asked, "Hey, Vegeta, you okay?" Krillin reached into his gi, pulling out the Sensu bean. "Here, take this. It's a Sensu bean."

Vegeta sat up moments later. "Cell," he said, snarling in frustration.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alright, Gohan," said Goku. "I think I may have figured it out."

Gohan stopped his training and turned to his father. "Figured what out, dad?"

"You'll see. First, transform into a Super Saiyan, then just keep powering up."

Gohan nodded, transforming in an instant. He kept powering up, and eventually, his muscles swelled slightly, taking on more power.

"That's it!" shouted Gohan. "I feel incredible! I think I could beat Cell now!"

"No," said his father, looking him over. "You have an incredible weakness in that form. Try hitting me."

Gohan shot at his father, who simply moved out of the way of the punch. Gohan launched a few more punches and kicks, but Goku managed to dodge every single one with ease.

"You're right," said Gohan, powering down to his normal form. "I'm nowhere near fast enough to even have a chance of hitting you. I gained a lot of power, but lost way too much speed."

"Now it's my turn," said Goku, pumping his own muscles up. He shot at Gohan, who dodged every single blow easily. "The speed we lose with our muscles this bulky is a definite disadvantage. We might have incredible power, but what's the good of it if we don't land a single blow?"

Gohan nodded, realizing his father was correct. "So what are we supposed to do? If we can't get enough power to beat Cell without losing the speed we need to use that power, do we even stand a chance?"

"It's not all that," said Goku. "Transforming takes a lot out of you. We could really use that energy to help us in our fight." He powered down to regular Super Saiyan. "Our best bet is to try and make it so we're used to Super Saiyan. That way, we can stay Super Saiyan for as long as we need it, without the strain it puts on our bodies."

"So, what you're saying is," said Gohan, turning back into a Super Saiyan, getting where his father was going, "is that we need to remain in Super Saiyan for as long as we can, until we get used to the power and it gets easy to transform?"

"Exactly," said Goku. "We need to remain in these forms for as long as we can. That way, we'll have all the advantages, but none of the disadvantages. We'll slow down our training until it stops feeling so weird."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Trunks shot at Cell once again, who simply leaned out of the way of the punch. Trunks smashed into a rock. He turned around and took a few more shots at Cell, but the android, once again, dodged.

"You said you'd show me true Saiyan power," said Cell. "But all you've done is pump up your muscles. And there's nothing special about that. I could do that too, if I wanted."

The android flooded his muscles with power, bulking up significantly. Trunks stared in horror as Cell's power increased. "You see," lectured Cell, "it's rather easy to transform and flaunt you powers. But it's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent has any sort of speed. You fool."

Cell dropped back to his original form. "Honestly, it's a very simple concept to understand," said Cell. "Even Vegeta figured it out. So why can't you?"

"Of course!" said Trunks, realizing. "That's why father stopped getting stronger. He could have, but he knew about it's limits! And I just kept plowing forward, like a stupid child." He dropped back to his normal self.

"You can finish me if you want," said Trunks. "I've failed."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey," said Krillin, looking towards where he had felt Trunks moments before. "How come Trunks's energy signature suddenly decreased so fast? It... doesn't make sense. What happened? And Cell's still just as strong! And now I can't feel Trunks at all! Maybe Cell beat him."

"Fine by me," said Vegeta, standing. "I'll take him. Cell is mine." He shot off, heading towards Cell.

"What was I thinking?" asked Krillin to himself. "It's just no use trying to talk any sense into Vegeta. Here we go again." He shot off after the Saiyan Prince.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma noticed Piccolo and Tien's sudden silence. "What's up?" she asked. "Hasn't Trunks put Cell's lights out yet?"

"It's over," said Piccolo.

"He did it?" asked Bulma, smiling. "Trunks beat him?"

"No," said Tien. "He means Cell has beaten Trunks!" Bulma looked at them in horror.

"This is bad!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Very bad!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Cell raised one hand towards Trunks. "What shall I do with you?" asked Cell. "Such an interesting predicament. Both you and Vegeta have disappointed me. I expected more of a challenge from a pair of Super Saiyans. However, there is something I'm rather curious about. I see you're very strong. How did you become so powerful? It's hard to believe you could develop those fighting skills in such a short time. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Trunks continued to stare at the ground. "Don't want to talk?" asked Cell. "Then let me ask you this: if you had more time, could you get stronger?"

Trunks looked up in surprise. "Maybe," said Trunks. "What difference does it make now? And why would you even want to know?"

"Just curious. Oh, and one more question Where has Goku been hiding all this time?"

"For your information, he's training to defeat you," said Trunks, raising a fist. "And make no mistake, Cell, he will be the one to beat you. He'll take you no contest."

"No contest?" asked Cell, getting an idea. He lowered his hand. "Then, a tournament!"

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks, bewildered.

Cell chuckled. "The tournament will begin in ten days. And consider yourself lucky that I am giving you a second chance."

"But... what are you talking about?" asked Trunks.

"You really don't know, do you? Long before we ever existed, there was a competition on this planet called the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'm going to revive it, and prove once and for all that I have no equal! Each member of your team may challenge me. I will fight them one-on-one, and when I win, I will face the next challenger on your team. Do you understand? Bring all the fighters you can. The more fighters you have, the more chances you have to survive. I have yet to decide on a location for the tournament, so keep an eye on your television for details."

"The television?" asked Trunks, now completely thrown. _What is his plan?_ he thought.

"It should be very entertaining," said Cell, ignoring Trunks's question. "All right. Oh, and make sure you bring plenty of those Sensu beans."

"Wait, tell me! What is the real purpose of this tournament? What are you really going to do? I know what you androids are like. I'm sure this is some sort of a trick. Just a trap to get us all in one place, right?"

"Must you always treat everything like it's the end of the world?" asked Cell. "There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it. I have proven that I am unstoppable. Neither you or your friends are any threat to me now. However, there is one that I want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku." He smirked. "This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me! I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear."

Trunks's expression was one of horror. "That's it!" said Cell. "That's the look!" He laughed. "Until then," he said, flying off.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_In a shocking turn of events, Cell has given Trunks and the rest of Earth's heroes a second chance! Why? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	49. Chapter 48: The Doomsday Broadcast

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 48:  
The Doomsday Broadcast

Trunks didn't even look up as Krillin and Vegeta landed next to him.

"Tell me," said Vegeta scathingly. "What happened to Cell?"

"I tried to beat him," said Trunks, humiliated. "I couldn't do it!"

"It's okay!" said Krillin, running up to Trunks. "What happened here?"

"I lost," said Trunks, calming down. "His power is much greater than mine."

"Of course it is," said Vegeta. "Foolish boy, what made you think you could take on Cell now that he's complete?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" asked Bulma to Piccolo and Tien. "Trunks needs your help! He could be hurt, or worse! What's happening down there anyway?"

"Don't worry," said Piccolo. "Trunks is still alive."

"And Cell?" asked Tien.

"I thought Trunks was going to beat Cell for sure!" said Piccolo. "His power had grown to such an incredible level. Yet Cell's complete power was still too much for him. We must find a way to beat Cell!" He clenched his fist together, lightning forming around it. "Perhaps it's time I entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some intensive training of my own!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What?" asked Krillin. "A Martial Arts Tournament? Are you sure about that?"

_So Cell wants to humiliate me again,_ thought Vegeta angrily.

"So... what's the deal?" asked Krillin. "Who's going to be in this? I mean, nobody can beat Cell, so it won't be much of a tournament."

"Yes, you're right," said Trunks. "I thought I could beat him. I was certain I could do it. But I failed. Maybe he is unstoppable." He stared, lost in thought. "Wait!" he suddenly said. "Of course! When Goku and Gohan get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I'll go back in and continue my training."

"There's no need for you to do that," said Vegeta. "I will be the one who goes back inside that room. Then I'll beat Cell."

"I will also fight," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw it was Android 16, who had managed to make his way over to the group. "Let me help. You must."

"You're still alive?" asked Krillin, surprised.

"I need help," said 16. "Please, take me to someone who knows how to repair me."

"No," spat Trunks. "Why should we help you?"

"Once my circuits are restored, I will fight alongside of you. I will, I promise you."

"No way," said Trunks, shaking with fury. "You're a plague to the Earth, just like all the other androids! Why would anyone want to help your kind?"

Krillin approached the injured Android. "Hang tight," said Krillin. "I'll get you the help you need." He turned to Trunks, who was staring in shock. "Hey, it's okay! Relax. He's going to be one of the good guys now."

"He's an android!"

"Yeah, well, he's also a living being. And I think he deserves a second chance. Things don't have to happen like they did in your time line, Trunks. An Android may save the world this time! You and I both know we need all the help we can get." He pulled 16 down to lean on him.

"Thank you," said 16.

_I'm not going to sit around here and wait for Kakarot and his brat to get out of that room,_ thought Vegeta. _I alone have the strength to beat Cell. I must get back in there and train!_

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Later..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Mrs. Briefs turned as she noticed Vegeta and Trunks standing right behind her.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta," she said. "How are you? You're looking good. Nice of you to visit." She walked up to Trunks. "And I see you brought a friend with you. Oh, my, you're handsome too."

"You think so?" asked Trunks, scratching the back of his head, blushing. "Well, thank you."

"Heads up!" shouted Krillin, landing behind the group with 16 leaning on his shoulder. "Coming through!" 16 stood up. "Oh, hi, mam," said Krillin to Mrs. Briefs. "Is Bulma here?"

"Hey, Krillin," said Dr. Briefs, riding over on his bike. "Bulma just called. She's on her way. She'll be here any minute now."

"She's not back from Kami's place yet?" asked Krillin in surprise.

"Hello down there!" shouted a familiar voice. Looking up, they saw Master Roshi leaning out of the window of a plane, which was lowing itself for landing.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi emerged from the plane upon landing. "Hey, Master Roshi!" shouted Krillin, running forward. "You made it!"

The old man nodded. "Bulma told us to meet her here at the Capsule Corporation. So, uh, here we are."

"What's this all about, Krillin?" asked Yamcha. "Come on, what's going on?"

"Where's Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi, moving forward menacingly.

"He's still training at Kami's place," answered Krillin, stepping back as a reflex.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Let's see," said Dr. Briefs, examining Android 16. The Android had come into one of the examination rooms at Capsule Corp.

The others were gathered around a table. "For real?" asked Yamcha. "He wants a tournament?"

"Yes, that's what Cell said," answered Trunks. "It will be held 10 days from now. He told me to watch the television for details."

"Can anyone who wants enter the competition?" asked Chiaotzu.

"He'll take on anyone who challenges him. And he expects to have a battle with each of us one-by-one."

"Of course," said Master Roshi. "I know what he's trying to do. His plan is to eliminate the competition in one fell swoop."

"Well," said Yamcha, "I kind of like the idea of another martial arts tournament. I mean, hey, I think I'll dominate."

"Just make sure you don't get choked to death like last time," said Oolong. Yamcha fell to the ground, remembering how when 19 had grabbed him, he'd nearly died.

"But why would Cell host a tournament?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Yeah, why?" asked Yamcha. "If he wants to rule the world, whys he wasting time on this competition?"

"Cell doesn't want to rule the world," said Trunks. "He wants to destroy it." The others looked at him in surprise. "The androids have never been interested in power. It's just that they find pleasure in causing fear and chaos. And Cell's no different, he's using this stupid tournament as a way to spread fear."

"Boy, he's got some nerve," said Krillin.

"Don't worry, Krillin" said Yamcha. "This time we'll knock the wind out of that windbag for good."

"Oh, stop deluding yourselves," said Vegeta. "Cell will make short work out of every one of you."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Perfect," said Cell to himself, looking around at a section of landscape. "This will make an ideal spot. Now, to build a ring." He raised one hand. "I'll have to clear some of this land away first." He shot an energy blast, completely flattening the area it hit.

"Perfect," said Cell, examining his handiwork. He levitated a nearby cliff off the ground. Making some measurements with his fingers, he cut it up into equal, rectangular blocks. He arrayed them in a grid fashion in the flat area of the ring.

"This will make an excellent floor," said Cell. He looked off into the distance. "Now, to get the word out." He shot off, searching for a TV Station.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The Z-Fighters relaxed, staring at the TV. All Cell had told them to do was watch the television, but he hadn't told them what station to watch.

Master Roshi was watching his usual ladies work-out program, while the others stared at the old man in disgust.

"That's it, girls!" said Master Roshi. "Keep up the good work! You need to stay in shape!"

"Old man," said Oolong, sitting next to Master Roshi. "You are pathetic." Moments later, he too was giggling, staring at the girls.

One of the girls flipped over, placing her hands on the ground. Suddenly, directly below her, there was a flash of light, and a green-colored insect-like humanoid came flying through the floor.

The others were alerted by Master Roshi and Oolong's screams of terror. "Cell!" said Vegeta, staring at the image of the android with incredible hatred.

Cell vanished from sight, heading up floor by floor. "Quick!" said Krillin. "Switch it to another channel!" They flickered through a few more channels, rewarded by another sight of Cell.

The android continued his ascension through the floors of the television station, Z-TV. They continued to switch channels, following Cell.

Finally, they landed on the new channel. Cell exploded from the ground, stopping.

"Hey, what's the deal?" shouted the anchorman. Cell reached out and grabbed his throat.

"You," said the android. "Tell me, is this Studio B?" He dropped the anchorman on the floor.

"Of course it is!" said the anchorman, shaking in fear. He turned to the people off-screen. "Call security!" Cell raised one finger and blasted the anchorman out of existence. He then turned to the camera, smirking.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan launched a wave of energy blasts at his father, who was barely managing to stay out of the way of the energy blasts.

Finally, Goku disappeared, reappearing behind Gohan, launching a kick at his son's head. Gohan, sensing his father's movement, turned around and blocked the kick. He raised one hand and sent an energy blast at Goku's stomach.

Goku smacked the blast out of the way, but it had just been a distraction on Gohan's part. Gohan drew his sword in a flash of light, and drop-kicked his father into the ground. Charging down, he stopped when his sword was two inches from his father's face.

"You lose," said Gohan. "Dad, I know you too well. I know all of your moves."

"Yeah," said Goku, climbing to his feet. "And that sword is a definite advantage. It won't be much good against Cell, though."

Gohan nodded. Cell's regenerative abilities meant his sword would be rather useless against the android. "I'll have to rely on my own skills rather than the sword."

"From now on," said Goku, "I want you to leave your sword back at the entrance. You need to get used to not having the extra weight on your back, and not suffer the temptation to use it."

Gohan put his sword on his back. "Feel like a break?" Goku didn't have to answer- his stomach growled at that exact moment, which was all of the answer Gohan needed.

The two sprinted off to the entrance.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I... am Cell," said the android over the television. "I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say."

The android smirked. "Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting, thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing the earth, but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face." 'The big monster of Nikki Town,'" he said in the voice he had when he was imperfect."

The television crew still surrounding Cell audibly gasped. "I am the evolved form of that creature," continued Cell in his normal voice. And I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio-extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this competition The Cell Games! It's a catchy little title, don't you think?"

Cell laughed at the sight of the people in front of him. "The Cell Games will be held nine days from today, at Area S.5, 28 miles northeast of Eastern City. There you'll find an arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competition. Bring me your best fighters, and I will face them all one-by-one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for Planet Earth. If I am not defeated, it belongs to me."

The group at Capsule Corp stared in horror at the image of Cell in front of them. "My opponents will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches, and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you give up, or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And I will try to avoid this, but if you die, you are disqualified."

"Cell," said Krillin in immense anger.

The android raised one hand and blasted a hole in the back of the television station. The blast continued on, causing a massive line of destruction through the city it was in. "Come and get me if you dare," taunted Cell. He flew out of the hole, heading off.

"He's really serious!" said Master Roshi.

"He'll destroy the whole planet if we don't stop him!" said Krillin.

"That's right," said Yamcha. "The stakes are a lot higher than we originally thought! We're in trouble, guys. Not one of us can beat Cell, not even Vegeta and Trunks! We need Goku and Gohan."

Vegeta ran out of the building, then flew off towards Kami's Lookout. Trunks made to follow him.

"Wait," said Bulma. "Let me cut your hair first." Trunks sighed, and sat down.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The call has been put out, and the Earth has been shaken with the news of the deadly Cell Games! Will anyone stand a chance against the menace of Cell? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	50. Chapter 49: No Worries Here

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

(A/N: Short chapter here, just getting a good point out of the way. Enjoy.)

Chapter 49:  
No Worries Here

"How much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in there?" asked Trunks from where he sat on the steps, bored. He and Vegeta had been waiting for a while for the two to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"They should be coming out soon," answered Mr. Popo. "They've been in there nearly a full day."

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that," said Vegeta from where he stood, facing away from the others, his arms crossed. "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

"They are training so they can beat Cell, not you, Vegeta." said Piccolo. "And there are nine days left, so you can afford to be patient. Why don't you rest, Vegeta, while I go in?"

"What a waste of time. You don't actually expect to become as strong as a Saiyan, do you?" Vegeta sneered. "Fine. Have your day. But I plan to take the remaining eight days for myself."

Piccolo smirked. "I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you can only spend two days inside? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has it's limits."

"What?" Vegeta turned to face Piccolo. "You lie. That's ridiculous. How gullible do you think I am?"

"But it's true," said Mr. Popo. "After 48 hours, the entrance will disappear, and you will be trapped inside for eternity."

"But father," said Trunks, "there's plenty of time. We still have 23 hours left."

Vegeta crossed his arms, disappointed. Suddenly, everybody whipped around, sensing something from inside the hall.

Moments later, Goku and Gohan emerged from the inside of the hall, both still Super Saiyans. Their Saiyan armor was rather cracked, their bodysuits torn, but both were uninjured.

"Do you sense that?" asked Gohan, staring off to the side.

"It feels like Cell's a lot stronger," said Goku. The two approached the group of others. "So, would someone fill us in on what's going on?"

The others looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, sure," said Tien.

Just then, Goku and Gohan both stopped, clenching their stomachs. "Can we get something to eat first?" asked Goku. "I need to get something in my stomach."

Mr. Popo bowed his head, sighing. It was bad enough he had had to feed Goku and Gohan once, but now again?

"At least he hasn't changed at all," said Tien, grinning.

Moments later, both Goku and Gohan were digging into a massive meal. Nobody was too surprised by Goku's appetite, but they all noticed that Gohan's had grown noticeably, now keeping pace with his black hole of a father.

"It's really hitting the spot," said Goku, chowing into a bowl of rice.

"You said it," said Gohan, grabbing a roast leg.

"Uh, Goku," said Tien, "just one question. Wasn't there enough food inside the time chamber?"

Goku mumbled something through a mouthful of noodles that nobody but Gohan managed to translate.

"Okay, Goku," said Piccolo, "why don't you try saying that without your mouth full?"

Goku sucked the noodles into his mouth. "What I said was, Gohan and I can't cook very well, so it's been a really long time since we had a good, home-cooked meal. Seriously, saying we can't cook well is a bit of an understatement. One time, Gohan fried us up some roast beef, and it completely disintegrated!"

_What is going on?_ thought Vegeta. _They appear to be Super Saiyans, but they act so natural. I must find out the true depths of their new powers._

Finally, both Saiyans put their last plates down. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Popo," said Gohan.

"That was excellent!" said Goku, leaning back. "So, Trunks, why don't you tell us what's been happening?"

"Yeah, sure," said Trunks.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"All right, let me see," said Dr. Briefs, mumbling to himself as he worked on Android 16. "Was it the green wire, or was it the red one? Maybe I'll try the white one!"

Over at a computer, Bulma was going over Android 16's programming. She found numerous records to "Son Goku".

"Look at this, dad," said Bulma. "I downloaded the memory of Android 16, and it's loaded with Goku's data. He's got everything. Fighting records, common techniques, even his home address."

"How strange," said Dr. Briefs, who had walked over and was examining the code over her shoulder.

"The only conclusion that makes sense is that Android 16 was designed for the sole purpose of destroying Goku." She turned to look at the gentle android. "But he doesn't seem like he's after Goku at all. Or maybe the right opportunity just hasn't presented itself yet."

"Well, his circuitry is too complex to really say," said Dr. Briefs. "However, he doesn't look too evil. And, as I understand, the only aggressive move he's made has been against Cell."

"That's true."

Dr. Briefs walked over and looked at 16. "It really raises profound questions about the nature of artificial intelligence. Despite all of Dr. Gero's programming, this android could still make a choice."

"I'm glad he decided to be on our side of the tournament, because once we get done fixing him up, he's going to be one of the strongest players we've got."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So that's it," said Goku. "A tournament, huh? Well, I've got to admit, it sounds pretty interesting."

"What?" asked Piccolo as Trunks stared at Goku in awe. "Interesting?"

"Hey Mr. Popo." Goku turned to Kami's old assistant. "Do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Popo. "I do. They're somewhere."

As Goku suited up in his old clothing, Gohan walked over to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo," he said. "Could you make a new outfit for me?"

"Sure, kid," said Piccolo. "The usual style?"

"Not quite," said Gohan. "I want my uniform to be just like my dad's, but can I have a cape just like yours?"

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah, kid. It'll make you look really sharp." He raised his hand over Gohan's head, and zapped a new uniform. Just as Gohan had requested, it was orange overshirt and pants, blue undershirt and wristbands, black boots, and white cape just like Piccolo's.

"Thank you," said Gohan, looking himself over. "It's awesome."

"Excellent choice," said Goku, smiling.

"Okay, Kakarot," said Vegeta, walking over. "You think you can beat Cell now?"

"Well, we won't see until the tournament," said Goku. "From what I can sense, I might be able to, but I doubt it."

"You can still take another day in the Time Chamber," said Piccolo.

"Gohan and I don't need another turn," said Goku. "We're as strong as we can get. Taking another day would be a waste of time." Gohan nodded his agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go in next," said Piccolo. "Then Vegeta, who wants to go alone. Then Trunks, and if you change your mind, you're last."

Goku looked at his son. "Your mother's probably pretty worried at us. She's probably at Master Roshi's, so let's go see her."

Gohan nodded. The two raised their fingers to their foreheads and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar looked up in surprise when Goku and Gohan appeared.

"Goku! Gohan!" shouted Krillin, jumping up with surprise. "You're back!"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Trunks has already told us what's going on. Hey, is Chi-Chi here? We were hoping to head home."

Just then, Chi-Chi walked in. She spotted her husband and son. "Goku! Gohan!" she screamed. "What happened to your hair?"

"You mean you've been Super Saiyans since Namek, and yet she's never seen you transformed?" asked Krillin, bewildered.

"Mom!" said Gohan. "You remember dad and me talking about being Super Saiyans? This is what it means. We can change, getting more powerful, but our hair and eyes change color."

Chi-Chi calmed down significantly. "Oh," she said. "I heard you say we were going home?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her husband's shoulder, and the three vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With Goku and Gohan finally having emerged, Goku seems confident of victory. What is the deal? Did he discover some sort of secret in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	51. Chapter 50: A Girl Named Lime

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 50:  
A Girl Named Lime

Gohan flew towards a nearby town, on an errand for his mom to gather supplies. After Cell's attack at Z-TV, most of the people had fled the cities, so it was a bit more difficult than it sounded to fill a simple shopping list. He was still a Super Saiyan and was dressed in his gi, but he'd left his cape behind, since it might look a bit stupid on him if they didn't know who he was respecting.

Gohan looked down and saw a young girl, slightly younger than him, reaching to get an apple on a branch hanging over a swift-flowing river. Suddenly the branch snapped, and she fell into the water.

Gohan shot down, diving under the water, pulling her out and setting her down on the shore. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan.

Just then, she pushed him away, since his hand was on her chest. "HOW DARE YOU YOU FIEND!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Gohan. "For saving you?" She simply made a face and ran off.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" she shouted back at Gohan. The half-Saiyan merely stared at the direction she ran off. Shrugging, he flew back into the air.

He sighted a large domed structure he hadn't seen ever before. "Wow, cool," he said. "I don't remember that being there." He continued on, landing outside Chazke Village. "Shoot," he said. "Don't tell me this village is deserted too. At this rate I'll never get mom's shopping done. This is the fourth village I've been to. Cell must really be scaring people."

Finally, he sighted a store that was still open, with a van outside. He walked up to the door before he heard raised voices inside. He glanced inside, getting the situation.

"What do you need money for?" was shouting a man at the gray-haired shopkeeper. "The world's ending."

"Perhaps," answered the shopkeeper, his arms crossed, "but no one knows that for sure. Especially not you."

"Shut your face you old man!" shouted a shorter man. "We're just gonna take it!" His partner shoved him to the ground.

"Look," said the taller man. "We'll trade you for it. You can have free lodging in the shelter with us. You dig?"

"That shelter is a bad idea," answered the shopkeeper. "I've said that from the start."

"Excuse me," said Gohan, deciding to enter the shop.

"What do you think you're doing, small fry?" asked the shorter man, walking up to Gohan. Ironically, despite his taunt of "small fry", Gohan was still taller than him.

"I'm just picking a few things up for my mom," answered Gohan.

"Leave him be, Birdwell," said the taller man. "He's just a young punk. Bug off, kid, we're sold out."

"Then what's all this?" asked Gohan, shoving Birdwell to the side while gesturing to all the goods lining the walls.

"Burbon family bought it!" said Birdwell. "For the shelter!"

"Stop your nonsense, now!" said the shopkeeper. He turned to Gohan. "Sorry, young man. Just tell me what you need."

Gohan pulled out a list. "Sure! One bag-"

The taller man grunted in anger. "Listen!" he shouted at the shopkeeper. "What's your problem, old man? Are you deaf? We need this! To survive." His voice took on one of those telling a sob story. "Not just us. Everyone! All the villagers are counting on you. Give us the food."

"Why should I?" asked the shopkeeper. "So the Burbon family can make the villagers work for it?"

"I don't think he's getting it," said Birdwell. "I think he needs a little persuasion." He smashed a few bottles on a shelf.

"Stop that!" shouted the shopkeeper, running over. "What are you doing?"

Birdwell picked up a pitchfork. "This oughta do the trick." He swung it back over his shoulder. Just then, there was a scream from outside.

"CELL!" shouted the voice. "IT'S CELL!"

"He's back?" asked the taller thug.

"Cell's been here before?" asked Gohan, bracing himself.

"Darn right!" said the taller thug, running outside. "I knew he'd be back!" Birdwell went tearing after his partner.

_What the heck is Cell doing out here?_ thought Gohan.

"CELL'S HERE!" shouted the voice, turning out to be the little girl Gohan had saved from the river. She turned and looked at them guiltily, before recognizing Gohan.

"Ms. Lime," said the shopkeeper. "Where's Cell?"

Lime put her hand behind the back of her head, laughing guiltily. "Now, Lime," lectured the shopkeeper. "How many times have I told you never to lie again?"

"Cell's not here?" asked Gohan. He and Lime followed the shopkeeper outside, the shopkeeper explaining how the first time Cell had come, he'd devoured half the village, including Lime's parents. He'd still been incomplete at that stage, hunting the androids.

"So that's the shelter they were talking about?" asked Gohan, looking up at the domed building he'd spotted earlier from the air.

"Yes," said the shopkeeper, chopping a block of wood in half with an ax. "The villagers have gone there for protection. Just in case Cell comes back."

"It won't do them any good," said Gohan, imagining Cell coming one night and using a simple energy beam to kill everybody at once.

"You sound like you've seen Cell before," said Lime. "But you're still alive."

"I saw Cell when he attacked Ginger Town. Some friends and I tried to stop him. We would have been able to, but he was too tricky and got away. After that, we tried tracking him down, but he was too quick for us."

"You really could defeat Cell?" asked the shopkeeper. "He was powerful. Even then."

"He was a lot weaker back then," said Gohan. "I would have been able to defeat him, but he evolved into the form he is now, and he's too powerful."

Just then, the shopkeeper grabbed his back, groaning in pain.

"Gramps, it's your back again!" said Lime. "Why can't I do it? I'm big enough!"

"You're still a little young, child," said the shopkeeper.

"I can help!" said Gohan, walking forward. The shopkeeper stared at him for a few moments, considering his offer. Finally, he smiled.

"Yes. I'd love your help." He handed his ax to Gohan, gesturing at a pile of wood against the house. The half-Saiyan handed the ax back.

"Just watch," he said. He picked up the entire pile of wood, threw it into the air, and darted into the sky after them, moving faster than the shopkeeper or Lime could see. Finally, he landed, and the wood stacked itself neatly behind him, fully cut.

"Impressive," said the shopkeeper. "You really are a great fighter." Lime's jaw had dropped.

"Thanks," said Gohan. Just then, they heard a braying of trumpets sounding from the shelter.

"That must be the grand opening!" shouted Lime. "Come on, let's go see!" She gestured at Gohan to follow, who took off after her.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" was saying a short man into a microphone, to a large crowd. "Now, give yourselves a hand. After all, it's your home! It's so fantastic to see you all pulling together like this. It warms my soul to see such unity."

"Yeah, right," said Lime from where she and Gohan hid, watching. She stood up and put her hands to her mouth. "IT'S CELL! CELL'S HERE!" she shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Gohan, trying to silence her.

The small man on the podium darted towards the entrance. Seconds after he had entered, the doors sealed behind him, locking everybody else out.

"So you're the ones," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, Gohan and Lime saw the two thugs from the store, pointing guns at them. "Mr. Burbon would like to have a few words with you two punks."

They led the two to the front of the crowd. "Hey, calm down!" shouted the tall thug. "It was just a joke! A little kid was playing a stupid prank."

"WHAT?" shouted a voice over the loudspeaker. The doors opened up, and Mr. Burbon came out, apoplectic with rage.

"This is her, Mr. Burbon," said the tall thug. "She did it."

"Why you little runt!" shouted Mr. Burbon. "You're in big trouble!"

"Excuse me, sir," said Gohan, walking forward. "It was wrong of my friend to lie. We're sorry. But I don't think what you're doing is right either."

"Who cares what you think," said Mr. Burbon, getting in Gohan's face. "Go home to your mommy, kid."

"And where's your mom?" asked Gohan. "Was she one of the ones you locked outside?"

"That's enough out of you, you delinquent." Mr. Burbon turned to his thugs. "Hey, boys, shut this kid up."

"Just try," said Gohan. "You couldn't hurt me."

"That's enough," shouted a voice from behind them. It was Lime's grandfather.

"Don't be fooled, he's just an old man!" shouted Burbon. "Get him!" The thugs charged at the shopkeeper.

"Let me help," said Gohan. "There's too many of them."

"No, I think I can handle this," said the shopkeeper. He blocked a punch from the short thug, kneeing him in the stomach, and knocking him out of the fight.

"Now you're going to get it!" shouted the tall thug, charging with the rest of the thugs at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper managed to knock the rest of the thugs out. The tall thug pointed a gun at him, but it was kicked out of his hand before he could fire.

"Oh, why you!" shouted Burbon. He turned to the shelter. "General Tao, come out! I need you!" A tall man dressed in pink robe, with the words KILL YOU written on the back, and robotic eyes and arms walked out.

"What is it, Mr. Burbon?" asked General Tao.

"Just a small task for someone so great," said the mobster, walking up, smiling. "It's that man and that boy! I want them eliminated."

"Them? Oh, I'd be happy to." He charged at Gohan first, thinking the boy looked like the easier target. He threw a punch, but Gohan blocked it with one finger, pushing the assassin back.

"You think you're clever," said Tao, removing one of his hands. "Let's see you block this!" He shot an energy blast at Gohan, resulting in an explosion.

"All too easy," said Tao, reattaching his arm. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed. "What happened?" asked Tao in surprise.

"I happened," said Gohan, flaring his golden aura around him.

_Wait a second,_ said Tao, his eyes fixed on Gohan's face. _His face... it can't be_. "Hey kid. What's your name?"

"It's Gohan."

"Well, thank goodness. I thought you were some one named Goku."

"Close enough," replied Gohan. "I'm his son."

General Tao jumped in shock. "Not that kid!" He backed away, retreating.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Burbon. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not me," said Tao. "You will soon, though, if you fight that kid." He pulled a tree up and launched it into the air. "As for me, I quit." He leapt on top of the tree.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" shouted Burbon. He turned to face the angry mob that was confronting him. Paling, he ran over to Gohan and fell on his knees.

"Please!" he begged. "You're super strong! Help me! They're mad! Bloodthirsty!"

"That's because you cheated them," said Gohan. He raised one hand and shot an energy beam at the shelter, destroying it. "That shelter would have been useless against Cell. If I could do that, think about what he could do."

Gohan approached the angry mob. "Hi, everybody. I'm Gohan. I know that Cell's scary, but instead of expecting the worst, I think we should hope for the best! Cell isn't invincible. Haven't you heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Gohan, hey!" shouted a voice from above. It was Goku.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Well, looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be getting stuff for your mom?"

"I forgot!" said Gohan, scratching the back of his head.

"No you didn't!" said Lime, taking a bag from her grandfather and handing it to Gohan.

"It's been a real pleasure getting to know your son," said the shopkeeper to Goku. "His power is enormous. Just like his dad's."

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Lao," said Gohan.

"Beat Cell," said Mr. Lao. "I know you can do it. I know you'll both be there, at the big tournament."

The two Sons shot off, heading towards home.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With only eight days left until the Cell Games, the Sons seem to be taking it easy. Stay reading for the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	52. Chapter 51: Dende's Dragon

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 51:  
Dende's Dragon

A bit of sweat ran down Mr. Popo's forehead as he watched Vegeta pace back and forth impatiently in front of him. It had been a day since Piccolo had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta was beginning to get a bit impatient.

"What is taking that Namek so long?" asked the Saiyan. "Doesn't he know he's wasting important people's time?"

"Well," said Mr. Popo, "he's almost done. Just... stay calm!"

"Calm!" spat Vegeta as he kicked the door. "I'll show you calm! If he stays there any longer, I'll knock that door down and calmly drag him out!"

"Look!" said Mr. Popo, hearing sounds from inside. "He's done!"

"Well, it's about time."

The doorway slowly swung open, revealing Piccolo. His clothes were a little torn and ragged, but he walked forward. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said to Vegeta. Everybody except Vegeta looked in surprise at the increase in power they felt.

"Alright," said Vegeta, strolling forward. "Out of my way." He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

_Now I will show you, Kakarot,_ thought Vegeta. _I'm going to surpass you, once and for all!_

_-DBZ: SGTW-_

"This place is as deserted as all those villages," said Gohan as he, his mother, father, and Krillin drove through a city, which was completely deserted.

"Well," said Chi-Chi, "when you think you only have seven days left to live, who wants to go to work? But it sure does make it impossible to shop."

"Yeah, it looks like we're not going to be able to get that gift for Master Roshi," said Goku, who was driving.

Just then, the radio indicated a news bulletin. "We interrupt this program for a special new report," said the announcer.

"There's someone who's working!" said Goku.

"Early this morning," continued the radio, "the Royal Military was summoned to stop the monstrous tyrant known as Cell. Ground troops, fleets of tanks, and full air support are now reaching Cell's location."

"They don't know what they're doing!" shouted Gohan. "Dad, isn't there anything we can do?"

"They're all going to lose their lives!" said Goku, stopping the car to listen to the radio broadcast. "It's pointless! They don't stand a chance!"

They heard the sound of gunfire and explosions that signified the army was now firing on Cell, trying to bring him down. Then, the background noise was drowned out by one explosion, followed by a scream, and the radio cut out.

"That... monster..." snarled Goku, turning the radio off. He climbed out of the car. "Sorry about this, Chi-Chi, but I've got to go see Piccolo." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

He reappeared at Kami's Lookout. "Goku!" said Trunks, noticing his arrival.

"Hey, Trunks. Hey, Mr. Popo," said Goku, walking up to the Namekian. "Hey, Piccolo. Wow, you've been doing some training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I can tell. You're strong, a lot more powerful than before."

"Why don't you just say it," said Piccolo. "I'm stronger, but you still don't think I can beat Cell."

"Nope," said the Saiyan. "Don't stand a chance."

Piccolo smiled. "Thanks. You've always been the honest one. So, why did you come up here?"

"Well, I've been thinking. You can split yourself into two again, so that there's a Piccolo and a Kami? With Kami gone, the Dragon Balls have disappeared. And we really need a wish right now. We need to wish for all the people Cell killed to be brought back to life. It's the only way we can make up for letting Cell come this far."

"Sorry, Goku," said Piccolo, "but I can't. Once two Nameks have fused together, they can never split apart. That's why I was so hesitant to fuse with Kami. It was a permanent deal."

"Too bad," said Goku, bowing his head. "I was really... hoping... hey, wait a minute! I remember Gohan told me once all the survivors from Namek went to live on a new planet somewhere! Maybe I can get a hold of them!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I can get one of them to come here. Yeah! Then he can become the new Guardian of Earth! That way we'll have a new set of Dragon Balls! If we explain our situation, I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"I would just love a new Guardian to keep me company!" said Mr. Popo, smiling.

"But you don't have the time to be doing this," said Piccolo. "You don't even know what planet they're living on! It'd take years to find them."

"I doubt that," said Goku. "Not if I use my Instant Transmission! All I have to do is search for a planet with an energy signature similar to Piccolo's!"

"You can't sense energy that far away!"

"Oh, sure. I must admit I've never actually tried it before." He raised his fingers to his forehead. "But if I put my mind to it, I bet I can. Please, everyone be really quiet."

The others watched as Goku concentrated. After a minute, he lowered his fingers. Scratching the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. "Guess you're right. Hey, I know what I'll do! I'll go to King Kai's planet and locate them from there! Now, if I could just get a good picture of King Kai... there we go!" He vanished.

"Do... do you think he'll succeed?" asked Trunks.

"I... I don't think we should _rely_ on it," said Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku reappeared on King Kai's planet. "Sleeping," he said, spotting King Kai sleeping on a lawnchair. "I should have known." He walked up.

"Hey, King Kai," said Goku. "Could you wake up? It's me, Goku."

King Kai snapped awake and looked Goku up and down. "Oh, hey, Goku. You make a good blond. What can I do for you?"

"Don't you know about all the terrible things that have been happening on Earth?" asked Goku in surprise.

-DBZ: SGTW-

A little later, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin arrived at Master Roshi's island. "Hello!" shouted Gohan. "Master Roshi!"

"Oh, hello, Gohan," said the old man as the three walked in. "You've gotten so big."

"I'm afraid Goku won't be joining us today, Master Roshi," said Chi-Chi, irritated. "He ran off and left us in the car. Of course none of us know how to drive. I'm just glad the roads were clear."

Gohan and Krillin moved over to the TV, where the head of state was giving a speech honoring those who had died at Cell's hands earlier.

"Oh, wow, guys," said Krillin, a little panicked. "It's really happening!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"An android?" asked King Kai, shocked. "Well, that's a new one. And you say he's even stronger than Frieza? Must be hard for you to get good life insurance. Trouble follows you like a lost puppy."

"Yeah," said Goku. "And that's why it's so very important that I find a new Guardian for the Earth. All I need from you is the location of the Nameks."

"Well..." hesitated King Kai.

"If you could at least point me in their general direction I would really appreciate it."

"All right," said King Kai, finally giving in. He began to wave his antennae around, searching for the Nameks.

"Do you think you'll find them?" asked Goku. "I hope so. Mr. Popo's looking pretty lonely now that Kami's gone, and you know what? I can't blame him. Yeah, that place is huge. And it's pretty quiet when you're there all by yourself. I remember this one time Kami went on vacation-"

"QUIET!" screamed King Kai. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

After a few moments, King Kai looked up hopefully. "Pack the suitcase, I think I found them!" He pointed away. "That way."

"Really? Great!" Goku ran forward and put his fingers to his forehead again, searching for the energy King Kai had directed him towards. "Oh, there it is. Can't believe I missed it before. Thanks, King Kai!" He vanished into thin air.

Goku reappeared on the planet New Namek, which looked much like Namek. The Namekians nearby looked at him in surprise and alarm.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Elder Moori, walking forward.

"Friend, I guess," said Goku. "I'm from Earth. My name is Goku-"

"Ah!" said Moori, smiling along with most of the other Namekians. "Then you must be the great Saiyan Goku who saved our people from Frieza!

Goku scratched the back of his head. "The way I remember it, Namek still blew up."

Moori coughed. "Well, Goku, it seems that your planet is the one in danger now."

"You mean you already know about the android that's attacking us?" asked Goku in surprise.

"Not in such detail. But we could sense the incredibly destructive energy that has been released on your planet."

"Good. Then I won't have to explain much. The source of the energy is an android named Cell. He's destroyed many lives on Earth, and we need the Dragon Balls to reverse what he's done. But the problem is all of our Dragon Balls are gone because our Guardian fused with Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" asked Moori. "Ah, you mean the Namek that Nail is fused with!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, I was hoping that one of you guys would come and be our new Guardian!"

Most of the Namekians made sounds of disinterest in the proposal. Moori spoke up, saying, "I know. We do have one person here who would love to be your new Guardian. Dende!"

At the call, the Namekian child Gohan and Krillin had made friends with came forward. "His name is Dende," explained Moori. "And he's very good friends with Krillin, and your son Gohan. He's been talking about the Earth ever since. He misses Gohan very much, and I think he'd really like to see him."

"That'd be great," said Goku. "But would he be able to do the job?"

"Oh, of course! Dende may be young, but he's exceptionally gifted. He'll be a wonderful Guardian."

"Well then, you're hired." Goku shook Dende's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," said Dende.

"Thanks a lot," said Goku to the rest of the Namekians. "We'll take good care of Dende from now on. I give you my word."

"Goodbye, everybody," said Dende, waving.

"Be a good Guardian, Dende," said Moori. He looked at Goku. "We shall keep your home in our thoughts."

Goku raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The others turned around in shock when Goku reappeared. "Hey," said the Saiyan. "Look who I brought home for dinner, everybody!"

"Dende!" said Piccolo in surprise. He looked at Goku. "Are you sure it's not too much for him? He's just a kid!"

"Hey, don't worry," said Goku. "Would you ask Gohan to come up here, and bring Krillin? But don't tell him Dende's here. I want it to be a surprise."

Piccolo complied. A few moments later, Gohan and Krillin appeared. Gohan had taken the time to throw his cape back on.

"Krillin!" shouted Dende in happiness. "Gohan! You're here!"

"Dende!?" asked Krillin, grinning."It's you!" The two ran over to say hello to their friend. "It's been so long! Sure is good to see you, Dende."

"So you're taking over Kami's position?" asked Gohan.

"I think," said Dende.

"Guardian of Earth," said Krillin. "Wow. That's one heck of a title."

"Now Dende," said Piccolo. "Are you absolutely certain you're ready to handle the Dragon Balls?"

"Lighten up, Piccolo," said Goku. "After all, the old guy told me that Dende was one of the most talented Nameks on their planet."

"Old guy?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"He's talking about our Elder Moori," explained Dende.

"That's right!" said Goku. "That old guy said that Dende has everything it takes to make a good Guardian for Earth."

"I should be able to make new Dragon Balls within 100 days," said Dende proudly.

"Oh no!" said Goku. "We really can't wait that long!"

Dende bowed his head, disappointed. "Hold on!" he said, getting an idea. "If you still have the old Dragon Balls, and the model of the Dragon, then I should be able to do it right away!"

"The old Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth, turned into stone," said Piccolo.

"And yes!" said Mr. Popo. "The Dragon model is in my room!"

"What about wishes?" asked Krillin. "Can you make the Dragon grant three just like on Namek?"

"Sure!" said Dende.

"What about it's power?" asked Piccolo. "This isn't Namek, and with three wishes the Dragon might be weakened. Now think. Can you make it bring back all those killed by Cell with one wish?"

Dende put his hands to his head, thinking. "Well, I guess all I have to do is recannel some of it's energy into it's wishing power. But that way it can only grant two wishes each time."

"Good enough," said Piccolo. "Make the Dragon like that. Mr. Popo, bring us the model, please." He turned to see that Mr. Popo had already retrieved the model.

"Here we are," said Mr. Popo, handing the model to Dende. "Careful. I made this Dragon myself."

Dende set the model on the ground and raised his hands over it. He began chanting in Namekian. Tendrils of energy emerged from his fingers, wrapping their way into the Dragon model. Soon, it began to pulsate with light, and energy bursted out of it, heading into the sky, separating into seven individual beams, scattering across the Earth.

Dende lowered his hands. "It's all done. The Dragon can be summoned as soon as the Dragon Balls are gathered."

"I'll borrow Bulma's Dragon Radar," said Goku. "I'll go get them right away." He raised his fingers to his forehead, vanishing into thin air.

"Gohan, why is your dad so calm?" asked Trunks. "Is it because he discovered Cell has a weakness?"

"I'm not allowed to say," said Gohan, sitting on the steps. "You'll just have to wait until the tournament to see."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What is it that has Goku and Gohan so relaxed about the deadly Cell Games? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	53. Chapter 52: The Games Begin

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from the writing of this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 52:  
The Games Begin

Chi-Chi watched as her husband laced up his boots, getting ready to leave. The day had finally arrived- the Cell Games were here.

"Well," Goku said. "I'd better go get Gohan." Gohan had remained at Kami's Lookout, hanging out with Dende and the others until the day of the tournament.

"Please, be careful," said Chi-Chi. "Promise me that nothing will happen to Gohan. I'd prefer it if he didn't fight, but I know how he is."

"We'll be fine," said Goku. "After this, we'll have a party to celebrate." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and the others looked up when they saw Goku appear. "Today's the day," he said, excited to finally see if everything he'd done over the time was enough to save the planet. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked, noticing that the Saiyan Prince wasn't present.

"He went on ahead," said Piccolo.

"I see," said Goku. "He must be pumped up from all his training. So, what level is he at?"

Nobody responded, all staring at the ground. "What's with the silent treatment?" asked Goku. "Anybody want to explain?"

"Goku," said Krillin. "We seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the Dragon. Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell can be brought back with one wish. But unlike on Namek, this Dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

"I'm sorry," said Dende, bowing his head. "I should have told you before I made it, Goku."

"Hey, guys, don't worry!" said Goku. "Nothing's going to happen. He's not going to beat us, guys. In any case, we'd better get going, or else we're going to be late."

The group of warriors shot into the sky, flying towards the Cell Games, where the fate of the universe would be decided.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Here we are just twenty minutes away from the start of the Cell Games," said a reporter who was on scene at the Cell Games, cowering out of sight on a cliff. "And, by the looks of it, no one's showed up to watch for fear of their lives. As you can see, Cell continues to stand in the center of the ring without moving a muscle. And with not a lot of time left until the opening bell, we're still awaiting the arrival of the people's champion, Hercule Satan."

Just then, there was a significant amount of dust being blown into the air from an approaching car. "Wait a minute," said the reporter, noticing the car. "It looks like someone's coming!"

The door to the car opened, and Mr. Satan stepped out. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" screamed the reporter, "Mr. Satan is here!"

Mr. Satan looked up at the reporter and gestured for him to come down. "What's he doing?" asked the reporter to the cameraman. "He wants us to go down there?" Mr. Satan nodded. "Yes... well... all right!" The reporter and cameraman made their way off the cliff.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku and the others caught sight of two people hovering in mid-air, waiting for them.

"It's Tien and Yamcha!" said Gohan, recognizing them. The two fell into formation with the rest of the group.

"Nice to see you guys," said Goku.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Just as the reporter reached the ring, he, Mr. Satan, the cameraman, and Cell caught sight of an approaching speck.

"Ah, Vegeta," said Cell. "I thought you would have learned by now."

Sure enough, it was the Saiyan Prince, who set down on the outside of the ring.

After staring at Vegeta for a few moments, the reporter shook himself and raised his microphone. "It appears we have another visitor. But I don't recognize him. He just came... flying in here unexpectedly."

"One of Cell's tricks," said Mr. Satan. "He defeated the Royal Army by planting bombs beforehand. I know all about his tricks."

"I'm not sure what he's doing here, so let's go ask him!" The reporter ran up to Vegeta. "Sir, who are you, and what are you doing here? And if you've just come to watch... back away from the ring before you get hurt!"

"Quiet," said Vegeta. "I've had enough of your insolence. Get out of my face."

The reporter moved back to Mr. Satan. "If you ask me, that guy's totally nuts! Have any thoughts, champ?" he asked Mr. Satan.

"Uh, well," said Mr. Satan, "he's probably just one of my fanatical fans."

The reporter checked his watch. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are just five minutes away from the Cell Games that will decide the fate of the Earth! As expected, only Mr. Satan has stepped forward to challenge Cell, but what more do we really need when we've got the World Champion of Martial Arts? Coming up, it's the fight of the century-"

He was distracted by a second figure flying up. It was Android 16, fully repaired, and improved. The Red Ribbon insignia on his armor had been covered up by a Capsule Corp. Logo.

"Wh.. where are they all coming from?" asked the reporter, bewildered.

"Uh, it's another one of those tricks!" said Mr. Satan.

"Well, what a surprise," said Cell to 16. "Android 16. You're still alive and kicking! And with beautiful repairs, no less."

_Bulma and her father made that android just as powerful as before!_ thought Vegeta. _What idiots._ _Why did they even bother?_

"Cell just said something to the red haired guy," said the reporter. He turned to Mr. Satan. "Do you think those two know each other?"

"Who cares?" asked Mr. Satan. "You can tell by his outfit he's a nobody."

Cell turned to face a different direction. Smirking, he said, "Ah, there you are, Goku. And just in time. I can hardly wait."

Seven specks appeared in the sky, five glowing white, two glowing gold. "Keep... it... rolling," said the reporter to the cameraman, as they watched the group land behind Vegeta.

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" said Cell, smiling.

_Why did they have to come? _thought Vegeta.

"How..." asked the reporter. "How is it physically possible for all of them to fly?"

"I guess that trick's very... popular today," said Mr. Satan, sweating.

The cameraman pivoted to track Android 16 as he approached the fighters. "Android 16!" exclaimed Krillin. "You're back!"

"Yes, and thank you," said the android, smiling. "Thanks to your help, I am at last fully functional again."

Goku approached 16 and held out his hand. "My name is Goku," said the Saiyan.

"I know your name," said 16. "I was created for the purpose of destroying you, though I have chosen not to."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter once again. "I'm not sure what to make of all these newcomers! I must say it's v-e-ery intriguing!"

"Hey," said Mr. Satan," don't forget about me!"

"Okay then" said Goku, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get this thing started, and if you want, I'll be first. What do you say, Vegeta?"

"Be my guest," said Vegeta. "We all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell."

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Satan. "DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE CHAMP AROUND HERE!"

_He seems more like an attention-craving loudmouth,_ thought Gohan to himself, taking an instinctive dislike towards the man.

The reporter approached Goku. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "but I was just wondering if you or your friends were going to take part in the tournament?"

"Of course," said Goku. "I'll be going first."

"I've had about enough of you clowns!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward and shoving the reporter out of the way. "And your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

"Don't blow a vein," said Gohan, disliking the man more and more with every word he said. He and his father never sought glory- but this man loved it, and would do anything for it. Gohan couldn't respect that.

Mr. Satan drew back in surprise at being talked to like that by a little kid. He started laughing. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods, so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The Z-Fighters just stared at Mr. Satan, all of them beginning to share Gohan's instinctive dislike towards the man.

"And the other challengers have been left totally speechless," said the reporter. "By the one and only MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE-" He was cut off by the fact that he'd leaned too far over the edge of the ring, and smashed into the ground.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan. "Seeing as how you don't know who I am, I'll show you." He hopped out of the ring and pulled a boulder out of the ground, smashing it over his head. "Now who rules?" he taunted.

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the world!" shouted the reporter, "MR. SATAN!" He began chanting Mr. Satan, but stopped when everybody just stared at him like he was an idiot. "They... they aren't buying it at all!" he said to Mr. Satan.

"Let him go first," whispered Gohan to his father. "The only way we'll be able to convince him otherwise is to hurt him, and it'll be good for his ego."

"You think we should?" replied Goku.

"It's time," said Cell suddenly. "Who will be the first to challenge?"

Mr. Satan stepped forward. "You're looking at him. Let's get it on!" He reached up, beginning to untie the rope on his cape.

"There's just no trying to stop him, Goku," said Krillin. "He just won't listen."

"I've gotta try," said Goku. He turned to the ring. "Listen, Mr. Satan. If you fight Cell you're going to get killed."

The reporter and Mr. Satan looked at each other, shrugging. "Okay, Lionel," said the reporter to his cameraman. "Get a close up of the guy with the big hair."

"Right," said the cameraman, pivoting to face Goku.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, "moments ago this long-haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament! Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten! Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years, I have one question to ask this know-it-all brat. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell first, then let him," said Krillin. "If he packs it in, we can just revive him with the Dragon Balls."

"It'll be good for his ego," repeated Gohan. "It's completely out of control."

"Well there seems to be no other choice," said Goku. He gave Mr. Satan the thumbs up.

"They've finally decided not to interfere," said the reporter. "And for those of you watching this unfold, you've got to be ecstatic."

"Let's go!" shouted Mr. Satan, assuming a fighting stance.

"It looks like our hero is ready to fight! It's hard to believe that Mr. Satan's iron hands are finally going to have their revenge on Cell for what he's done to the people of Earth! In mere moments, it will all be over, so don't you dare blink an eye!"

Mr. Satan charged at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. Cell didn't even blink or move a millimeter.

"I can't believe it!" shouted the reporter as Mr. Satan launched a flurry of punches at Cell. "Mr. Satan is absolutely amazing! The man never rests! He just keeps on attacking! Look at his speed, his agility! It's a veritable ballet of punches! He's too fast for Cell to even fight back! This is amazing!"

"And now for my finish!" shouted Mr. Satan. Cell finally got tired of the man and backhanded him out of the ring and into a cliff.

"To be honest, Gohan," said Krillin to the half-Saiyan, "I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap."

"Look, he survived," said Piccolo. "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling."

"He... he landed _outside_ the ring," said the reporter, his eyes wide. "That means... our hero... has lost... the battle..."

"So," said Cell, turning to the Z-Fighters. "Let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be you, Goku, who starts things off?"

"Let's do it," said Goku, entering the ring.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_At long last, the anticipated showdown between Goku and Cell! Who will win this epic struggle? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	54. Chapter 53: Goku vs Cell

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 53:  
Goku vs. Cell

Cell smiled as he watched Goku make his way to the side of the ring opposite him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, shaking with fear, "our last hope rested upon the shoulders of Mr. Satan. But now that he's lost, does this mean... we're all doomed?"

"This should be good," said Gohan, watching his father walk across the ring.

"Yeah," agreed Krillin.

_Alright, Kakarot,_ thought Vegeta. _It's time to see what you can do._

"As I'm sure you know by now," said Cell, assuming a fighting stance, "I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us," said Goku, assuming his own stance.

"Perfection."

The cameraman turned as he noticed Mr. Satan making his way over to them. "Mr. Satan!" exclaimed the reporter, running over to the champion. "May I ask what happened to you there in the ring?"

"Hey, it's no big deal," said Mr. Satan. "I just lost my footing. When you've got the kind of power I have, the smallest slip will send you flying for miles."

"Huh," said the reporter, doubtful. "Is that a fact?"

"It is a fact!" screamed Mr. Satan. "But don't worry. Once I take a short break, relace my boots, I'll get back in there and squash that freak! Now who rules?"

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness," said Vegeta, staring at Mr. Satan. "His stupidity is beyond belief!"

_So this is it,_ thought Trunks, his attention still fixed on the fight. _Now we'll see why Goku's been acting so confident all this time._

"If you're just tuning in," the reporter was saying to the camera, "I have great news! Just moments ago Mr. Satan confided in me that he simply lost his footing in the ring. So once he ties his shoes, he'll be back for more! In the meantime we might as well get another preliminary bout over with. This time Cell's challenger will be the cocky guy with the big hair! But don't go too far away from your sets, folks, because this little skirmish shouldn't take long!"

_What is with that guy?_ thought Gohan, glancing at Mr. Satan. _He has people wrapped around his finger. Didn't they just see how he got defeated in one hit?_

"In my professional opinion," continued the reporter, "this could get pretty ugly for the guy. Hercule, any comments on the fight? Or, maybe some advice for the challenger?" He held his microphone up to Mr. Satan.

"Just by looking at the runt," said Mr. Satan, "all I can say is he better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by!"

"Goku is just awesome!" said Yamcha, watching Goku.

"His form is flawless," said Tien.

"Just look at him," said Krillin. "He's standing right in front of Cell like it's just another day at the beach."

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "It would almost appear as if he's enjoying the moment."

"With all this new control over Super Saiyan," said Trunks, "he's by far the best chance this planet has."

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan, who was staring at the ring, an intent expression on his face, watching every move Cell made. _He must be analyzing Cell's forms for weaknesses,_ thought Vegeta. _If Kakarot fails, he thinks he's the best shot this planet has._ Vegeta turned his attention back to the fight.

"Ding," said Cell. Goku launched himself at the android, launching a kick at his head. Cell blocked it, then blocked the punch Goku threw.

Goku leapt over Cell's attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. Flipping backwards, he disappeared. Cell ducked under the kick that Goku launched at him, reappearing behind him. Goku sent an elbow, but Cell caught it, and Goku launched himself away again.

Landing on the other side of the ring, Goku shot towards Cell. Launching a wave of attacks, the android managed to dodge or block all of them, then delivered a shot right to Goku's face. Goku brought his foot up and kicked Cell in the face. The two landed, facing each other.

Gohan glanced over at Mr. Satan and the news crew, and was relatively pleased to see that the cocky champion's jaw was hanging loose, as he stared in shock at the fight. The reporter and cameraman both had the same expression of disbelief.

"Their strength appears to be equal," said Android 16, getting a reading on the fighters.

"And so far it looks like neither of them are even short of breath," said Yamcha.

"The... challenger seems to be stronger than we thought," said the reporter, wiping his face with a towel. "Now with his expert analysis, here's Mr. Satan." He held the microphone up to Mr. Satan, who didn't say anything, his jaw still dropped. "Uh, your thoughts?"

Mr. Satan snapped out of his trance. "I think it's a... good fight... and I could beat both of with one hand tied behind my back?" he said, more of a question than a statement. He laughed falsely.

Goku blocked a kick from Cell then launched himself into the air, disappearing. Mr. Satan and the reporter looked around for him, unable to follow his movements.

Cell blocked a few punches and kicks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Goku launched himself backwards, reappearing, getting himself out of the line of a punch that Cell threw.

Goku shot at Cell, throwing a punch. Cell blocked it, only it wasn't a punch- it was an after-image, and Goku punched the unsuspecting Cell a moment later, knocking the android to the edge of the ring. He kicked Cell, sending the android flying backwards.

"He's out!" shouted Krillin as Cell plummeted towards the ground. Unfortunately, the android caught himself a moment later, hovering back into the ring.

"Sorry," said Cell to Goku, "but did you think you'd defeated me?"

"I won't fall for your cheap pranks," said Goku. "I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out, Cell."

"I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke, since you aren't fighting me seriously."

"Hey, you're holding back as well."

"Little by little I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me."

"Bring it on," said Goku, assuming a fighting stance. The two stared off for a few moments.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Cell finally. "Very much. I'm not surprised. As a Saiyan, fighting is all you live for."

"Are you saying you're any different?" asked Goku.

Cell chuckled. "That depends on who I'm fighting." He began walking towards Goku.

"Well then. I'll try not to disappoint you." Cell shot at Goku, who ducked under the punch and attempted to trip the android. The two phased out of sight.

"Where'd they go?" asked the reporter, once again unable to follow the movements of Cell and Goku. The two reappeared occasionally inside the ring. Finally, they took to the skies, trading flurries of blows.

"I've never seen anything like this," said the reporter, not thinking to look upwards. "They keep disappearing."

"It's just a cheap optical illusion," said Mr. Satan tepidly. "I've seen it before, see. It's all done with mirrors."

"Their speed!" said Yamcha, his eyes flickering back and forth, watching the fight. "It's incredible!"

"I can't keep up!" said Tien, his three eyes tracking the action.

_If you think that's fast,_ thought Vegeta, _wait until you see me._

The two suddenly reappeared behind the Z-Fighters, Goku launching punch after punch at Cell, who blocked every one. They vanished again.

"It looks like those two are at it again!" said the reporter.

"This is just what gives fighting a bad name," said Mr. Satan.

The two reappeared high over the ring, grappling with each other. Goku kicked Cell in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. Phasing out, he reappeared behind Cell, elbowing him towards the ring.

The two reappeared, Cell launching waves of punches at Goku, knocking him towards the edge of the ring.

"It looks like Cell's taken control!" said Trunks, watching as Goku drew closer and closer.

"But why isn't dad taking this seriously?" asked Gohan.

"What?" asked Trunks, shocked.

_Well well,_ thought Vegeta. _Just as I thought. Kakarot and Cell are simply having sport with one another._

Cell launched one final punch in an attempt to knock Goku out of the ring, but it passed only through an after-image. Cell smirked, turning around and facing Goku. "Oh, you're good," said the android. "But I suppose that was a good enough warm-up."

"Yeah," said Goku.

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped again. "That was just their warm-up?" asked the reporter, disbelieving.

"Well," said Krillin, "it looks like they're ready to get down to it for real."

_He's just as strong as I imagined,_ thought Goku. _That means I've got to be on edge. One slip... and it's all over._

Goku crossed his arms and began powering up, his aura flaring around him, sending the reporter and Mr. Satan into shock.

"What power!" said Yamcha.

"That's for sure!" said Tien.

"That's incredible!" said Trunks.

"I... can't believe this is happening!" said Piccolo.

Goku raised his hands in the air, a tremendous wind blowing from him, sending some of the Z-Fighters a few inches backwards, and blowing the news crew and Mr. Satan backwards.

_That's it, Goku,_ thought Cell. _Show me the power of a true Super Saiyan._

Goku's body was glowing golden with power, his aura still flaring around him.

The reporter sat up and looked around. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, realizing he was still broadcasting, "I cannot believe what just happened! I've never seen anything quite like it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it! Could it be an optical illusion?" He took off his glasses and wiped them off on his towel. "He can't really be glowing- yep, he's glowing, alright! My friends, could this newcomer be battery powered or does he possess some sort of otherworldy power that you and I can't possibly comprehend?"

"Ha!" said Mr. Satan, sitting up. "It's a trick! Yeah!"

Cell smiled and began powering up. The results were the same as when Goku powered up, just windy the entire time instead of at the end.

"What's happening out there?" asked the reporter, sitting up yet again. "Cell is glowing just like the other guy!"

"I tell you, it's gotta be some kind of trick!" said Mr. Satan.

The two shot at each other, moving all around the ring in a flash, trading blows at incredible speeds.

_Come on, Goku,_ thought Trunks. _You can't let Cell win. You're the only one who can beat him now._

_Cell is all over the place,_ thought Tien. _Goku doesn't have a chance._

"Oh, man," said Krillin. "Cells... good."

_Goku has lost his advantage,_ thought Piccolo.

Goku was on the defensive, Cell throwing punches that the Saiyan barely managed to dodge or block, being forced backwards.

"Wow," said Krillin. "They're fast. Look at them go." Vegeta gritted his teeth, unable to believe the two's power.

_Try harder, dad,_ thought Gohan. _I know you can do it._

"Do not adjust your television sets!" shouted the reporter into his microphone as the cameraman swung about randomly trying to follow the fight. "These two fighters really are moving faster than the human eye can see!" He lowered his microphone and turned to Mr. Satan. "Say, champ. These guys aren't amateurs, are they?"

Goku blocked a punch from Cell, but the android kept pushing, Goku sliding towards the edge of the ring. Cell drew his fist back and punched Goku in the face multiple times. Goku dropped onto his back and kicked Cell in the stomach, sending him flying into the air.

Goku phased out of sight, reappearing behind Cell, and throwing a punch at the androids back. Cell phased out of sight, avoiding the blow. He reappeared behind Goku, attempting to hammer the Saiyan into the ground, but Goku dodged. The two began darting across the sky in an attempt to hit the other.

Goku reappeared, delivering a direct blow to Cell's face. Cell disappeared, moving so fast it appeared there were four of him, and suddenly reappeared above Goku, smashing him towards the ground.

Goku stopped himself two feet from touching dirt and shot back up to face Cell.

"You almost fell out of the ring," said Cell, smiling. "If you had, I would have been declared the winner of this little match of ours. Is the match too hard for you? Should I make it easier? Perhaps this will make it a little more interesting." He raised one hand and pointed it towards the ring.

"Wait!" said Goku. "What are you doing?"

"I am tired of being confined to that ring anyways. Oh, and you might want to tell your friends to clear the area."

Goku swiveled to face the people assembled around the ring. "HEY!" he screamed. "GET AWAY FROM THE RING! NOW!"

With a thunderous blast, the ring exploded. When the smoke cleared, the Z-Fighters had all managed to evade getting caught in the blast. Android 16 was sheltering Mr. Satan and the news crew.

"You saved us all!" said the reporter, looking up at 16.

"It is time for all of you to evacuate," said 16, standing up. "Right now." He walked back towards the others.

"I don't think so, pal," said the reporter, straightening his tie. "This show must go on! Besides, we still have to let our champ have his shot at Cell! What do you say, champ? Ready for action?"

Mr. Satan didn't respond for a few moments, staring at the crater that marked where the ring had once been. "Yeah!" he shouted, finally realizing what had been said. "Let's get it on! I could take Cell with both hands tied behind my back!"

Cell landed on the ground. "How do you like that, Goku?" he asked the Saiyan. "It's quite an improvement, don't you think? Now the whole desert is our ring! Let's say the last one standing wins the game."

"I see," said Goku, landing opposite Cell. "So it's a fight to the finish."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No," said Goku, stretching his legs, "I guess not."

Cell shot an energy beam at Goku, who leapt out of the way, avoiding it. Cell gave chase, sending waves at Goku. The Saiyan suddenly turned around, sending a flurry of energy waves of his own at Goku. When the beams collided, there was another tremendous explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the two warriors were engaged in a ferocious grapple match. The ground began shaking from the energy being exerted.

"They're even!" said Trunks. "Not only are they even in speed, but now they're even in power!"

_What is the secret of Kakarot's power?_ wondered Vegeta.

The two broke off from their grapple match, trading blows with each other again, still dead even in everything.

Goku broke back, shooting up into the sky. Cell merely watched as Goku stopped.

"Look guys," said Krillin. "What's he doing?"

"_Ka... me..._" said Goku, beginning the chant to the wave taught to him by Master Roshi.

"Everyone, get down!" shouted Piccolo. "Move! Goku's releasing the Kamehameha wave!"

"Goku wouldn't dare use the Kamehameha Wave attack from there," said Cell. "He'll destroy the Earth if he does!"

"Just relax, guys," said Krillin. "Goku's crazy, but he's not _that_ crazy. There's nothing to worry about!"

"_ha... me..._" continued Goku, moving his hands to his side. Suddenly, he vanished.

"_HA!_" shouted Goku, reappearing directly in front of Cell. The fully powered Kamehameha Wave smashed into Cell, ripping the Android's head and arms off.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Using a combination of the Instant Transmission and Kamehameha Wave, Goku has seemingly defeated Cell! But is it over yet? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	55. Chapter 54: The Unleashing

Author's Responses:

neverfold450: Eh, don't worry, you're not being rude. And don't worry- there are plenty of twists and turns approaching. Just none of them have emerged recently, because I liked the Cell Saga as was, and felt it didn't need many twists. But the Buu arc is full of them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 54:  
The Unleashing

"Did you see that?" asked Yamcha, staring at what remained of Cell lying on the ground. "Goku blasted Cell into pieces! Nobody could survive the Kamehameha wave at that close range."

"It's not over yet," said Piccolo. Everybody but Gohan turned to face him in shock. "Just watch."

Sure enough, the legs and torso of Cell jumped to their feet. Within seconds, a new head, shoulders, and arms had emerged, the head wearing a confident smirk.

"Oh, my!" shouted the reporter. "Cell has just sprouted a new head! Is this another one of his tricks?" he asked to Mr. Satan, who didn't answer, cringing in fear.

"I should have known that you could regenerate," said Goku.

"Of course," said Cell, stretching his new limbs. "Thanks to Piccolo's cell."

"I may not have beaten you with that blast, Cell, but I can sense that your power level has gone down sharply because of it."

"Perhaps," said Cell. "But you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath. I know what you did. You pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing, and all your power is drained, which means your fight is over."

"That's not true!" said Goku, flaring his aura around him, powering up.

"Then I'll show you," said Cell, also powering up.

Finally, Goku launched at Cell, who leaned out of the way of the punch, then delivered a punch directly to Goku's face.

"No!" shouted Gohan, realizing that his father was far weaker than he had been. "He's drained too much of his energy! I don't know if he'll be able to make it through this!"

His doubts were quieted when Goku spun around, delivering a kick to Cell's head. The two began trading blows, each getting in hits on the other.

"Cell's come out swinging, and the unknown challenger seems to be using his face to block!" observed the reporter. "That's got to hurt!"

The two continued to trade blows, the force from their punches causing the ground to shake.

"They're both so strong!" shouted the reporter, trying to keep his footing. "The entire earth seems to be shaking! I can feel it moving under my feet!"

Cell leapt up into the air, Goku in pursuit. Cell shot an energy beam, but Goku phased away, reappearing behind Cell and launching a punch at the android. Cell reeled from the blow, but phased out of the way of the follow-up kick.

Cell reappeared behind Goku, smashing him in the back. As Goku plummeted, Cell attempted to drop-kick him, but Goku once again phased away. Cell phased behind him, resulting in a game of the two trying to get behind the other.

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off!" said Piccolo. "I don't know how much longer he can keep this up!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling his father's power ebbing away. _I don't know if I'm strong enough, dad,_ he thought. _Your power's fading away. If you can't beat him, how can I hope to?_

Cell and Goku had gone back to trading with each other. Both got in a punch on the other's face simultaneously. They drew back, catching their breath.

"Is this battle too much for you, Goku?" asked Cell.

"No!" shouted Goku, launching himself at Cell, who simply raised a knee and hit the Saiyan in the stomach. He grabbed onto Goku's shirt, and held him there, delivering a punch to the face. Goku flew back into a cliff, burying himself in the rubble.

Cell shot at where Goku was buried, but the Saiyan emerged in an explosion, launching waves upon waves of energy at Cell, who crossed his arms to block Goku's attacks.

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's got him now! Finish that monster off for good, Goku!"

"The golden-topped titan is attacking Cell with everything he's got!" said the reporter, while taking cover behind a rock. "This could really be it folks! It looks like Cell's in really big trouble now!"

Suddenly, Cell threw out his arms, screaming. An orb of crackling purple energy emitted from him, expanding until it's radius was the same as the distance between him and Goku. Goku's attacks exploded harmlessly against it's side. Goku stopped, realizing his attacks were ineffective.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously," said Piccolo. "But Goku's is dropping... much faster! If he doesn't act soon, Goku is going to lose."

_No, dad,_ thought Gohan. _You can do it. I know you can. We trained for this in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

"Are you feeling tired, Goku?" asked Cell. "You've lost a lot of strength. Why don't you take a breather? Perhaps one of those Sensu beans would help you."

"Hey," said Trunks, turning to face Krillin. "This is our chance! If Goku gets a Sensu Bean, he can get his strength back and take Cell down!"

"That's right!" said Yamcha. "Cell said he could!"

"We will wait," said Piccolo. Gohan looked up at his mentor in surprise.

Trunks also looked at Piccolo in shock. "Wait for what? He needs a Sensu bean."

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. "Where is your honor? Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful Sensu beans as his crutch. He trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did. Now let's see what he can do." He turned back to look at Goku and Cell.

"No, we can't," said Trunks. "Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this?"

"If this continues," said Vegeta dramatically, "he will die."

At the word "die", Gohan's mind was sent reeling. _Dad can't die,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _He's strong! But Vegeta's right- Dad's still not strong enough to beat Cell._

"But that will be his decision to make," said Vegeta. "It is painfully clear at this point that no one in this group is stronger than Kakarot is. Not even myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior. And that means to the death."

_Dad can't win this fight!_ thought Gohan, his mind continuing, barely hearing Vegeta's words. _He's going to need help! But Cell's so strong..._

"While we all just stand here and watch?" shouted Trunks, snatching the beans from Krillin. "I won't be part of it!" Pulling a bean out, he threw it at Goku.

Cell suddenly phased into the path of the bean, catching it. He laughed. "Did you really think I was going to let him take this?" he asked Trunks. Cell popped the bean into his own mouth, restoring his power.

_No!_ thought Gohan. _Now Cell's back at full strength! And dad's still weakened! I won't just stand here and let this happen. I won't!_ Something seemed to snap inside of him. His hair started to flicker, attempting to point upwards. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" screamed Gohan, his anger taking hold of him.

Goku turned as he felt his son's power level start to skyrocket. Still panting for breath, he managed to cock a small smile as he turned back to Cell. "Cell, I surrender."

"What?" asked the android, too preoccupied by Goku to notice Gohan's power skyrocketing.

"You want a real challenge?" asked Goku. "I know someone who's ready to give one to you." He pointed over at the others.

Cell turned, expecting some sort of trick. His eyes went wide as he saw Gohan. The rest of the Z-Fighters had started staring at the half-Saiyan in shock, feeling as his power level rose higher and higher than even Goku's had been.

"And it seems the blond-haired challenger has just surrendered!" shouted the reporter. "But it looks like he's directed Cell's attention to a blond-haired boy. I've never seen anything like this! He's making the ground shake, this boy!"

"You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy," shouted Cell, landing in front of Gohan. "Don't think you can beat me just by powering up.

Gohan simply glared at Cell, his power exploding. His hair jumped, pointing straight up with one lock hanging down over his face. His muscles bulged slightly.

"This whole place is going to blow!" shouted Mr. Satan. He was actually quite correct, as just then, waves of force started emanating from Gohan. The wave smashed into the rock formation the news crew and Mr. Satan had taken refuge in, shattering the rocks, and blowing them backwards. The camera was completely wrecked by the force, ending the broadcast. The Z-Fighters took flight, avoiding getting blown back by the incredible force.

"Incredible," said Cell, barely managing to keep his ground.

"It's about time," said Goku, rejoining the other Z-Fighters. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to die to bring Gohan's true power out."

"You... you knew about this all along?" asked Trunks in shock as they landed a safe distance away.

"Yeah," said Goku. "It was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two days before we came out. Gohan had caught a fever, and was hallucinating pretty bad."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Initiate Flashback Sequence..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku wiped the sweat off his son's forehead off with a towel. Gohan had been ill with a fever for a day, but despite it all, the child still managed to maintain his Super Saiyan transformation. Goku couldn't be more proud of that- and that was why he'd moved Gohan a good distance away from the entrance, out into the void.

Gohan tossed and turned, trying to defeat whatever his nightmare had thrown at him. _Is this what my family had to do for me while I was sick?_ thought Goku to himself. _At least this time it's just a flu._

Finally, Gohan's thrashing ceased, and Goku stood up, using super speed to grab something to eat.

"_**I was just halfway through my snack when I felt it," said Goku to the others (for note, this is his narration). "Gohan's power increased dramatically. I took off towards him, and when I got there, I couldn't believe it."**_

Goku saw his son standing up, a golden aura blazing around him. "Gohan?" asked the Saiyan, seeing his son's appearance had changed somewhat. The hair had begun pointing straight up, with only one lock obeying gravity, and dangling over his forehead. The aura was also accompanied by occasional bolts of blue lightning.

Gohan looked at his father, shocked. He dropped his new power, turning back into a regular Super Saiyan, nearly collapsing from the strain. "I let him kill mom!" he said.

"It was just a dream," said Goku. _That power was incredible!_ he thought to himself.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Present..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That was when I knew that if anybody was going to beat Cell, it was Gohan," said Goku, staring at where his son was hidden by dust.

The dust parted, revealing Gohan. "It ends here," said the half-Saiyan to Cell. He threw his cape off of him, walking towards Cell.

Cell was staring in shock at the amount of power the half-Saiyan was displaying. "Well," said Cell, regaining his confidence, "it seems I underestimated your power. Now the game will really get exciting!"

"No game," said Gohan, continuing to walk towards Cell. He stopped, assuming a fighting stance. He shot at Cell.

"Yes!" shouted Cell, raising a hand to block the punch, but only an after-image reached him. He looked up into the sky, where Gohan had reappeared, hovering overhead.

Cell scowled, shooting into the sky after Gohan. Gohan launched a kick, but Cell's image passed right through him. Gohan turned, seeing that Cell was hovering overhead.

Goku looked up as he swallowed the Sensu bean Trunks had given him. Trunks and Piccolo looked up, trying to see what he was looking at. They were surprised when they saw Gohan facing off fearlessly against Cell.

Cell flew at Gohan, launching a flurry of punches that the half-Saiyan managed to dodge with ease.

"Stop mocking me!" said Cell in frustration, throwing a kick. Gohan raised one arm and blocked it easily. Pushing Cell's leg back, it was his turn to go on the offensive, Cell barely managing to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks Gohan sent at him.

Cell and Gohan started trading blows evenly, both blocking or dodging whatever the other threw at them, though Gohan did it with considerable more ease than Cell.

"It's..." said Vegeta, shocked, "it's like Gohan isn't even trying!"

"His power greatly surpasses that of Cell," said Android 16, his sensors getting reading on the two fighters.

"So you knew this was the only way we could beat Cell," said Piccolo. "If we managed to get Gohan to bring out his hidden powers. So that's why you went first, so Gohan would get angry enough to release all of his energy?"

"Yep," said Goku simply. "Though it looks like him seeing Cell's fighting style has helped him out significantly. Not that it makes much of a difference. Cell is completely outclassed."

Cell shot an energy beam at Gohan, who smacked it away. The android charged at the half-Saiyan, but Gohan always moved out of the way at the last second. Flying towards the ground in pursuit, right in front of the news crew and Mr. Satan, Cell launched a final attack, but Gohan phased out of sight.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan, "I admit this kid is good, but still, I could beat him with one hand."

Cell and Gohan shot at each other, every punch being met by one of the opponent's own. The shockwaves from the forces of the punches meeting were blasting through the sky.

"You're mine!" shouted Cell, launching an energy-filled punch at Gohan, who leapt out of the way at the last second. The energy exploded on the desert floor.

Cell looked up in frustration. Gohan set down Mr. Satan and the reporter, the camera man already behind him.

"How did he do that?" asked Cell, snarling in frustration. Gohan hovered down off the cliff he'd been standing on.

"That's it, Gohan," said Goku from where he was watching.

"He's winning!" said Krillin, his eyes wide open.

"It's almost too good to be true," said Tien, all three eyes wide open.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Gohan's true power has been unleashed, and he currently has the advantage against the previously unstoppable Cell! Will his power manage to hold out against the maniacal android? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	56. Chapter 55: Save the World

Please R&R. Oh, plot twists ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 55:  
Save the World

Cell brought his fist back, launching a punch at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the blow and sent his feet at Cell's legs, attempting to trip the android, but Cell jumped over the blow and shot into the air.

Gohan launched himself in pursuit. Cell launched a wave of punches at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan easily dodged all of them.

"Why do my punches always miss you?" shouted Cell in immense frustration. "Enough of this!" He'd managed to back Gohan up against another cliff. He launched one final punch, but it only hit the cliff side, shattering the cliff into smaller rocks.

"You!" said Cell, turning around and finding himself face to face with Gohan. He began snarling in anger, exploding his energy around him. When the light cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed, still hovering exactly where he had been.

Gohan flew backwards, landing on the ground, still glaring at Cell. "I've had it!" said Cell, landing directly in front of Gohan. He regained a confident smirk. "Don't get too confident, for I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it," said Gohan. Cell looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, a cheeky one," said Cell, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Well then, let's see how you fare against me when I fight at full strength."

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power?" asked Vegeta, frustrated.

"He's only bluffing," said Trunks. "He's trying to scare Gohan."

Cell assumed his preferred power-up stance and started yelling. His aura flashed around him, and an immense wind came off of him, blowing Mr. Satan and the news crew away.

"I've been waiting for you to turn it up," said Gohan, unmoved by the incredible force emerging from Cell.

"Well I guess this shoots my theory out the window," said Trunks, covering his eyes from the dust being blown up into the air.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"He's making the whole Earth shake!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"This freak's totally out of control!" said Krillin. "But how do you stop something like that?"

"So, kid," said Cell, straightening up, "are you impressed by what you see?" He was so confident in his supreme full perfect fighting power.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Gohan, completely unmoved by all the forces that had emerged from Cell.

Cell twitched in fury, then shot at Gohan in a flash, delivering a punch directly to the half-Saiyan's face. He laughed, then was horrified when Gohan merely opened his eyes, straightened his head, and stared at him straight in the face.

"Gohan still holds the advantage," said Android 16. "His power is still far greater than that of Cell. I cannot believe a mere child can hold this much power."

Cell drew back his fist for a second punch, but faster than he could follow, Gohan had launched one of his own, burying his fist directly in Cell's stomach.

Cell backed away, spit dripping from his mouth, clutching his stomach in pain, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. The Z-Fighters were in shock at the display of power Gohan had put out.

Cell snarled in fury, raising his fist yet again, but Gohan shot forward and delivered an uppercut directly to the android's chin. Cell went flying backwards, collapsing to his knees.

"He only had two punches that made contact!" said Cell in shock, clutching his stomach in pain. "So why am I... so damaged?"

"I've got a feeling that Gohan might have just won it all!" said Krillin, his eyes wide, while Vegeta's eyes twitched in shock.

"Remember, Krillin," said Piccolo, "it's not over till it's over!"

"I don't want to jinx him," said Trunks, "but I think Krillin might be right!"

"Hey," said the reporter where he and the cameraman and Mr. Satan cowered in a rock formation. "How much longer until you get that thing fixed?"

"Not yet, boss," said the cameraman, working on the camera, trying to repair it.

_I can't believe this kid,_ thought Mr. Satan.

Cell stared in shock as Gohan began to approach him. "You are as foolish as your father," said Cell to the half-Saiyan, who stopped just in front of him. "It's time for you to learn some respect!" He launched a kick at Gohan, who caught it in one hand, then kicked Cell in the head, sending the android flying backwards.

Gohan pivoted to face Cell, who was laying face down on the ground. "I will not be humiliated by a child," said Cell to himself, starting at Gohan. "This has gone far enough! I am tired of playing these games!"

Gohan began to approach Cell. Cell opened his hands and summoned two huge, golden disks of energy.

"Look out!" shouted Krillin, recognizing the move as his own Destructo Disks.

"_Destructo Disks!_" shouted Cell, sending both disks flying at Gohan, who raised his hands and caught them, diffusing their energy a moment later.

"He caught the disks!" said Krillin in surprise.

"Impossible!" said Vegeta, his eyes wide in shock.

"You little fool," said Cell, recovering from his own surprise. "I will show you what true power is!" He shot into the air, raising his fingers to his forehead. "_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" he shouted, sending the attack he stole from Piccolo at Gohan.

Gohan merely slapped the beam away, sending it flying into the sky. It exploded, lighting the entire sky in bright, violet light.

"Curse you!" shouted Cell, raising one finger at Gohan. "_Rapid Fire!_" he shouted, sending a massive amount of energy waves at Gohan. They all seemingly passed right through him, not harming him in the slightest.

_This kid is gold,_ thought Mr. Satan, staring at Gohan. "Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed. "This kid has some talent. I've decided to take him under my wing."

"Uh, Mr. Satan," said the reporter. "I really hate to say this, but: honestly, who do you think you are? It is obvious the boy is far more skilled than you."

"What? Come on, are you for real? That kid is an amateur. Oh sure, he's got talent, but he needs help. If he trains hard enough, he could be as good as me!"

The cameraman turned around to stare at Mr. Satan in bewilderment, as if to say "You're still not fooling anyone," then turned back to his work.

"Look, Krillin," said Trunks. "The tables have turned on Cell. I think Gohan's got him."

"Yeah," agreed Krillin. "He's unbelievable. Do you think he can beat him this time?"

"He will," said Piccolo, his eyes wide at his former student's power.

"What are you so afraid of, Cell?" asked Gohan, walking towards the android. "I'm just a child. Can you really not beat a child? Obviously not, because now, I'm going to destroy you."

Cell took off into the sky, flying directly away from Gohan. He stopped high up, cupping his hands together. "_Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" he chanted, sending the wave at Gohan.

"He's put too much energy into that!" said Goku, staring at the beam in horror. "It could destroy the Earth!"

Gohan cupped his own hands at his side. "_Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" he chanted in return, sending his own far smaller beam into Cell's. His beam stopped Cell's in it's tracks, then slowly... incredibly... it pushed it back at it's owner.

The combined beams hit Cell, blowing one of his arms, both his legs, his wings, and his head pieces off.

Gohan grinned as he saw the damage done to Cell. He was enjoying this- torturing the merciless beast, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. He figured he'd let Cell regenerate, then maybe rip off a few more limbs, smack the android around a little bit more- maybe with his own severed limbs. Gohan's mind reeled as he thought of all the ways to get back at Cell for everything he'd done.

"Why's Gohan just standing there?" asked Trunks. "Cell's defenseless! He's giving Cell time to regenerate!"

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku. "YOU'VE GOT TO FINISH HIM OFF NOW! DON'T LET HIM REGENERATE!"

"Take him down?" asked Gohan, looking over at his father. He had a slightly angry expression on his face. He turned away. "No, I think I'll wait. I want to see him suffer a bit more first." The sadistic expression on the child's face shocked the Z Fighters profoundly, even Vegeta. None of them could ever recall Gohan or Goku wanting to hurt instead of save.

"The power's gone to his head," said Piccolo, shocked. "He doesn't want to end this. He wants to make Cell pay. But if Cell realizes that he can't win, he may decide to take the Earth out with him."

"Gohan's never been like this before," said Goku. "He's always placed the safety of the Earth before his own."

"What about when he first transformed to a Super Saiyan?" asked Piccolo, having been told the story a long time ago. "He certainly toyed with Frieza. You know what I'm talking about, Goku. The same thing happened to you."

"You're right," said Goku, his eyes widening. "I was struggling to hold on to who I was. Gohan must be going through that right now, if not worse with this new form." He took off, flying towards Goku.

"GOKU!" screamed Piccolo. "COME BACK! HE'S NOT HIMSELF! YOU COULD GET HURT!"

"Gohan," said Goku, landing in front of his son. "Please, finish Cell off now. Do it for me."

"Why should I?" asked the half-Saiyan, glaring at his father. "Don't you think he deserves to suffer for all the things that he's done? He's nothing to me anyways."

"Prove that you're better than him, Gohan. Don't sink to his level. I'm not asking you to kill Cell, Gohan. I'm asking you to save the world. I'm asking you to do the right thing. It's not too late to be different than _him._"

Gohan stared at his father. The pleading expression on Goku's face was only too evident. Slowly, Goku saw Gohan's expression of frustration slip away to one of shame. The sadistic nature faded away, leaving only the old Gohan behind.

"I'm sorry, dad," said Gohan quietly. "I know I should have ended this quickly."

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Goku. "We both went through the same thing when we went Super Saiyans. Let's get home so we can see your mother." A small grin twisted one of the corners of his mouth. "And get back to our normal schedule."

Gohan nodded, turning his gaze back towards Cell. "Thanks, dad," said the child, a smile forming on his face. "Thank you for saving me from myself." He shot towards Cell.

"What have you done to me?" choked out the android, who was still trying to regenerate.

"It's over, Cell," said Gohan. "I'm finishing this. I'm tired of playing around. I'm tired of fighting you." He raised his hands to his side, cupping them. "_KamehameHA!_" he shouted, blasting Cell.

"I'll be back!" said Cell as his body evaporated. Gohan kept up the wave of pure energy until he could no longer sense even a fraction of Cell's energy. Finally, he lowered his hands. It was finally over.

"He did it!" shouted Krillin in joy. "Gohan defeated Cell! Gohan defeated Cell!"

"I can't sense his energy anywhere!" said Piccolo, his eyes wide in shock. "He's gone. Cell is gone!"

Gohan did one last scan with his senses, searching for Cell's energy anywhere. Sighing deeply, he looked at his friends and father, all of whom were beginning to celebrate. He then looked at the news crew and Mr. Satan, who had all been knocked unconscious by the energy exerted by Cell's final attack.

Gohan flew down to his friends, all of whom were staring at him in awe. He landed right in front of them. "It's finally over," said the half-Saiyan.

"It sure is," said Goku, walking to his son. "I'm really proud of you, Gohan."

"You're the man, Gohan," said Yamcha, giving the half-Saiyan the thumbs up. "The way you beat Cell, it was so... _effortless._"

Vegeta stood at the edge of the group, staring off into the sky away from the others. _My humiliation is complete,_ he thought to himself. _Kakarot has surpassed me in power, and yet his son- his half-breed _son,_ has surpassed both of us to an extent we might as well be flies to him._

"Thanks, guys," said Gohan, giving a true smile. He picked up his cape from where he'd left it, throwing it back on.

"To think we were worried," said Krillin, smiling. "Not one of us died! And even better, we can wish everyone else that Cell killed back to life!"

"Yes," said Android 16, smiling at the thought of Cell's defeat being complete. "It is only a shame Cell managed to absorb 17 and 18. They would enjoy knowing of Cell's defeat."

"16," said Gohan, turning to the big android. "When we wish everyone back, they should come back too."

"Why should we let them?" asked Trunks. "They're androids, just like Cell. They're a menace to the Earth."

"Just because they're evil in your time doesn't mean they're evil in this time," said Gohan. "If you haven't noticed, they didn't go on a killing spree. Besides, now me, dad, you, and Vegeta are all strong enough to defeat them even if they do. They deserve a second chance."

Trunks grimaced. "You're right," he finally conceded. "The changes in our time lines made the androids different here." He looked at 16. "Sorry to call you guys a menace to the Earth."

"Trunks came from the future," explained Krillin to 16. "In his time, Androids 17 and 18 went on a killing spree, killing all of us except him, and destroying the world."

"He is forgiven," said 16. "17 and 18 are different than that. They can make choices. They do not wish to hurt the world. And now, as you said, there are enough of you to stop them even if they did."

"So," said Yamcha, "should we get going to the Lookout? Are we going to wish them back?"

"I'm pretty sure Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Bulma would kill us all if we didn't give them the good news right away," said Goku. "Hey, I have an idea? Why don't we have a celebration tomorrow at the Lookout, and we'll do it there? We'll bring everybody. That way, Mr. Popo and Dende won't be left out."

"Great idea," said Yamcha. "Party at the Lookout tomorrow!"

"_**I hate to interrupt,**_**" **said a familiar voice in their heads.

"King Kai!" exclaimed Goku in surprise.

"_**That's me!"**_ said King Kai. **_"Anyway, I just figured you would like to know that Cell was just sent down to the Home for Infinite Losers. He's dead, and he's with all the other guys you've beaten. Frieza, Frieza's father, the Ginyu Force, everybody!"_**

"That doesn't sound too good," said Gohan. "Everybody we've defeated all in one place? Sounds like it could get pretty rough down there."

"_**Eh, don't worry about it,"**_ said King Kai.**_ "We've got people who can handle it. Just enjoy the fact that you've saved not only the Earth, Gohan, but the entire universe as well! I gotta go!"_**

"Well, we should probably get going," said Goku to Gohan. He turned to Krillin. "Hey, you need a ride to Master Roshi's?"

"Sure!" said Krillin. Goku looked at his son. "You're going to stay in that transformation?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "I might as well try and get the control over it that we have over regular Super Saiyan. It could come in handy later on."

Goku nodded. "Then let's head to Master Roshi's and give him the good news."

"Don't forget about us!" said Yamcha, Tien at his side. "We'd better head over there two. The last place I want to go is with Vegeta."

The two of them locked on to the Saiyans as well, and the group vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Master Roshi and Bulma looked up in surprise as they reappeared at Kame House.

"You're back!" shouted Bulma. "Did you defeat Cell?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Cell is gone for good, and he's never coming back."

"I can't believe it!" shouted Bulma, giving Goku a hug. "I knew you could do it, Goku, I knew it!"

"Actually," said Goku, "Gohan did it. I was about to die, and he stepped in and defeated Cell."

Master Roshi looked the half-Saiyan up and down. "Yep, I knew it," he said. "You may be suppressing your power significantly, but it's still larger than your old man's."

"Wow," said Bulma, looking at Gohan. "Your mom's going to freak when she finds out how strong you've become!"

"The amazing thing is," said Goku, "Gohan did it easily after he unleashed his hidden powers and transformed past a regular Super Saiyan."

"Cell didn't stand a chance," said Gohan, grinning.

"But do you know what that makes you?" shouted Oolong, who had been hiding outside from all the earthquakes. "That makes you the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"Yeah," said Gohan, scratching the back of his head, "I guess it does. I guess when I go to college, like mom wants me to, that will look good on the application."

"Speaking of your mother," said Goku, "she'll be pretty angry at us if we don't go over there right now. And I'm pretty sure your new power is still vulnerable to her frying pan."

"See you guys tomorrow!" said Gohan. He and his father disappeared, leaving Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin to explain everything to Bulma and Master Roshi, who both looked like they had over 9,000 questions to ask.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Chi-Chi and her father, the Ox King, looked up in surprise as Goku and Gohan both reappeared, relatively unharmed. Goku's damage had been healed by the Sensu bean, and Gohan was only sporting a few cuts and one bruise on his jaw, where he'd allowed Cell to get a free punch.

"You're all right!" shouted Chi-Chi, running forward and giving her son a hug. "I saw you start powering up, then the TV went out, the Earth started shaking, and I didn't know if you were still alive!"

"I'm fine," said Gohan, returning the hug very carefully, so as not to harm his mom with his new powers.

"So, what happened?" asked Ox King. "Did you defeat Cell, Goku?"

"No," said Goku. "Gohan did."

It took a second for the brunt of that statement to set into the two. "Gohan defeated Cell?" asked Chi-Chi, in shock. "How?"

"I ascended past a Super Saiyan," said Gohan. "That's why my hair is a little different now, and why I'm a little bit more muscular. I'm still in my new transformation."

"Oh, don't tell me," said Chi-Chi, rolling her eyes. "You're trying to master it, just like you and your father mastered Super Saiyan in that room. You two will never change. It's always about getting stronger."

Both Goku and Gohan stared at her for a moment, before they collapsed onto the ground in laughter. It was good to be home. The four sat around the table, telling the tale of the Cell Games.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The almighty Cell has at last been defeated, and our heroes are spreading the word! What adventures await the father-son duo in the future? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	57. Chapter 56: ChiChi's Accidental Wish

**WARNING: SEVERE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD  
****AND BY SEVERE, I MEAN EXTREMELY SEVERE**

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make any money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 56:  
Chi-Chi's Accidental Wish

Gohan scowled as he accidentally ripped his gi, trying to pull it over his head. Sighing, he threw it onto his bed. _I've got to control my power,_ thought Gohan. He'd managed to control Super Saiyan relatively well- now it was up to him to control this new power. Very carefully, he put a new gi on, just like his father's style. He grabbed his cape, threw it on, and walked out into the living room to meet his parents.

"I'm ready to go," he said to his father, who was also ready. Goku was still in his Super Saiyan state, getting a last bit of control in it before he tried to take it to the level Gohan was now at.

"You're mother's almost done," said the Saiyan.

Fifteen minutes later, Chi-Chi came down the hallway, dressed in her traditional outfit. "Well, let's get going before we're late," she said, glancing at the clock. She put her hand on Goku's shoulder, and the three of them vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Trunks glanced up at Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi as they appeared. "Hey, guys," he said. "Everybody's inside." He'd gotten his hair cut, and was out of his Saiyan Armor and back into the clothes he'd arrived in.

"Are we the last ones here?" asked Gohan, as his mother went inside ahead of them, eager to talk with Bulma about the Cell Games.

"Well, my father's not here yet," said Trunks sourly, "but I doubt he's going to come. First thing he did when he got back to Capsule Corp. was head straight for the gravity room. He's trying to pass both of you."

"He'll need to do more than training to do that," said Goku. "We've both achieved full control of Super Saiyan. Gohan's working on achieving full control of his new form right now."

"Well, everybody's waiting for you two," said Trunks, grinning. "Kind of pointless to have a party without the guests of honor there."

"Hey, Trunks," said Goku. "One last thing. If you'd like, when you go to the future, Gohan and I will go with you to help you."

"Really?" asked Trunks, surprised. "Why would you leave here to help me?"

"Because you helped us save our time," said Goku. "It's the least we can do to help. Besides, I want to see if there's anything I can do to help you fix it more than just defeating the androids."

"That'd be great," said Trunks, grinning. "If you're sure you really want to go, I can take you. I was planning on coming back here once anyways, to tell you guys the good news. I can bring you back then. And from what Cell said, he'll still be lurking in my time line somewhere, waiting to kill me and travel back here."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "He should still be in his first form then. Easier than swatting a fly."

"Well, let's go," said Trunks, leading the way into the lookout. As soon as the three of them entered, there was a storm of applause from everybody surrounding them.

"You rule, guys!" shouted Bulma.

"Yeah, you sure showed Mr. Satan- I mean, Cell!" said Krillin, smirking. He'd absolutely _loved_ seeing the stunned expression on Mr. Satan's face when he realized how powerful they really were.

Master Roshi approached Goku. "I'm proud to have been your first teacher, Goku," said the turtle hermit.

"Thanks, everybody!" said Goku. "But give Gohan the credit! It was him who beat Cell, not me! I just gave him the necessary push he needed to get the power to."

"Sometimes that's just as important as the fight itself," said Master Roshi. "Without both of you, we'd all be dead right now. And that's all that really matters."

"Well, should we get this party started?" shouted Yamcha. "The first thing we should do is wish back to life all those that Cell killed!

"Yeah!" cheered all the others. They gathered up all seven Dragon Balls (Goku having gathered them a few days ago... remember?) and moved to the outside of the Lookout.

"Arise, Shenron!" shouted Goku. The sky darkened, and the massive dragon shot out.

"You who have summoned me," said Shenron, "I will grant you two wishes that are within my power."

"Shenron," said Goku, "could you please bring back to life everybody that was killed by the android named Cell?"

"It shall be done," said Shenron, his eyes glowing a brighter red. After a moment, they dimmed. "What is your second wish?"

Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at her husband and son standing next to each other, wondering what to wish for. "You know," she said as an aside to Bulma, "it's times like these I wish the three of us would stay like this forever."

Unfortunately, Shenron overheard her, particularly the 'I wish the three of us would stay like this forever' part.

"Your wish has been granted," said Shenron. Chi-Chi suddenly turned pale as she realized what she'd done.

"Wait!" shouted Goku. "We didn't mean to make that wish!"

"Fare thee well," said Shenron, either not hearing or not caring (or both). He shot into the sky, the seven Dragon Balls scattering across the Earth a moment later.

"This... is not good," said Piccolo. "I think I know exactly what has happened here." He turned to Chi-Chi. "If you'd managed to hold your tongue a few more seconds, this wouldn't have happened!"

"What exactly happened, Piccolo?" asked Gohan. "What does it mean that me, mom, and dad will 'stay like this forever'?"

"It means..." said Piccolo, dramatically, "you'll never get any older, physically or mentally. You'll stay the way you are for as long as you live. And since the wish was phrased with the word 'forever', it can never be undone."

"So we're immortal?" asked Goku.

"No," said Piccolo. "A more accurate phrase might be 'eternal youthfulness'. You can and still will die. If you don't die from other, less natural causes, in exactly 100 years, your brains will just... give out. You'll die from simply not being able to handle living any longer."

"So I'm not going to get any older?" asked Gohan, a little concerned.

"No," said Piccolo. "I'm sorry, Gohan, but there's nothing we can do."

"Hey, look at the bright side," said Goku to his son as Chi-Chi collapsed to the ground, sobbing hysterically. "You never have to buy new clothes. And, you won't grow old, and get unable to fight!"

"Hey!" shouted Master Roshi. "Who says old people can't fight?"

"What have I done?" sobbed Chi-Chi into her clothes. "My only son is never going to get any older than he is right now! He's never going to be able to go to school, college, or give me my _grandchildren!_"

Gohan listened to his mother's complaints. He turned to his father. "Actually," he whispered, "if you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

"There's no use getting upset over what can't be undone," said Goku. "As my grandpa used to say, 'Don't cry over spilled rice.'"

"You go beyond crying, Goku," said Krillin. "I seem to remember you trying to suck spilled rice up off the floor."

"You'll still be able to have grandchildren," said Piccolo, staring down at Chi-Chi. "Just not from Gohan. You're still able to have another child."

"Really?" asked Chi-Chi.

"We might want to hold off on that one, Chi-Chi," said Goku. "After all, we're all going to die in exactly 100 years, according to Piccolo. He'd just get old and die before us."

"In any case," said Gohan, "what's done is done, and there's no use getting angry about it. Who knows? It could even be for the best."

"That's right!" said Goku, glad Gohan was taking it so well.

"And, in any case," said a voice from behind them, "you two have Saiyan blood. It's not like you wouldn't live quite that long anyways." Vegeta had decided to show up.

"Vegeta!" said Goku in surprise. "We didn't think you were going to come! But what do you mean?"

The Saiyan Prince sneered. "We Saiyans live longer due to our warrior nature. Our average life span is around 120 years. So, in a way, Kakarot, you're going to live longer than you would have. Your son is, too, since he's only half-Saiyan." He frowned. "And, to top it all off, while you two are staying in prime shape, the rest of us are going to be getting older. Even me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Vegeta," said Gohan, "I'm stuck at 11 years old."

"Which means you'll maintain the energy of your age. And, in case you haven't noticed, you're still the strongest out of all of us, even at such a young age."

That silenced all of Gohan's arguments.

"Well, let's get this party started!" shouted Goku with his usual, unfailing cheerfulness. Gohan smiled. His dad never failed to break any tense moment. They followed Goku into the lookout's rooms. Chi-Chi followed somberly, though her mood had lightened greatly since she'd learned she still had a chance at grandchildren.

They had no idea how, but somehow, they'd managed to get television service in the lookout, and the TV was tuned to ZTV, which had covered the Cell Games.

"-those killed by Cell are returning to life!" said the anchorman. "Truly, this miracle can only be accounted for by the Earth's Saviour."

"They got that right," said Yamcha, smiling over at Goku and Gohan.

"And now," said the anchorman, "we go to our on the scene reporter at the sight of the Victory Celebration, in honor of the Earth's Saviour, Mr. Satan!"

"WHAT?" shouted all the Z-Fighters in shock.

"How did that idiot actually manage to take credit for what Gohan did?" asked Krillin, grinding his teeth together.

"I don't know," said Chi-Chi, who had stormed over to the TV, "but that vile man doesn't deserve to take credit for what my Gohan did."

The scene had switched over to a massive arena, and reporting was the reporter from the Cell Games. "-as we understand it, Mr. Satan told Cell, quote, 'I'm sick of all your stupid little tricks,' endquote, and moved forward, punching Cell with his trademark attack, the Megaton Punch, destroyed the monster in one blow."

"And what do you say to all those people who remain convinced that the "Gold Fighters" were the ones who beat Cell?" asked the anchorman.

"Well, to those skeptics, I say to them- I was there! I believe Mr. Satan, and if you had been there, risking your lives like I had, then you would too."

"But what do you say to those who defend the Gold Fighters, saying you were unconscious?"

"That immense idiot!" shouted Vegeta. "How dare he take credit for what a Saiyan did? It's absurd! It insults our pride to even let him live!" He raised one hand, preparing to throw an energy blast at the location of the Victory Celebration.

Bulma grabbed onto his hand. "No, Vegeta," she said, "we don't need to kill the man. We just need to let the people know what really happened!"

"And what better way than to prove he's a fraud by hitting him in the face with an energy blast? We'll wipe out all the idiots who believe him, too!"

"Hang on, Vegeta," said Gohan. "How about I just go there and convince Mr. Satan to tell the truth? That way, he'll have to live with the shame of everybody knowing he's a liar." Hearing about how his credit was getting stolen had awoken a pride deep within his Saiyan instincts. But he also didn't want Mr. Satan to die, and knew how to manipulate Vegeta to do what he wanted.

Vegeta smirked. "We'll make a true Saiyan out of you yet, brat."

Gohan turned back to the television. "I've just got to wait for the right moment," he said.

It presented itself immediately. "-and, to any of you so-called 'Gold Fighters' out there who say otherwise," was shouting Mr. Satan, "I say- come here and face me, the World Champ! YEAH!"

"And that's it." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"Hey, guys," said Goku, walking over with a massive pile of food. "Where did Gohan say he was going again?"

The crowd chanting "Mr. Satan!" repeatedly let out a collective scream when all of a sudden, Gohan appeared over the stage.

"IT'S ONE OF THEM!" shouted a random crowd member.

"No," said Vegeta sarcastically, "it's Frieza."

Mr. Satan glanced up, convinced they were all just imagining things. His look of superiority was replaced by one of incredible fear when he saw Gohan.

Gohan landed on the stage. "Did you just call me out, Mr. Satan?" he asked. He wasn't the least bit angry- rather, he was amused at the horrified expression on Mr. Satan's face.

Mr. Satan regained his cocky little attitude. "Yeah! I say to you, I'm the World Champion of Martial Arts! What makes you think a little punk like you can steal the credit for what I did?"

Gohan merely raised one hand and pointed it at Mr. Satan. He didn't even bother summoning even the smallest amount of energy- the mere motion was enough to send Mr. Satan backing away in fear.

Gohan snatched the microphone from the fraud's hands. "Listen, everybody," he said. He wanted the public to know that Mr. Satan didn't defeat Cell, but at the same time, he didn't want the publicity on his family or friends. "Mr. Satan has been deceiving you. He didn't really beat Cell- I did, with help from my friends."

The crowd immediately began booing him, shouting all kinds of abuse.

"HOW DARE THEY SCREAM THOSE KINDS OF THINGS AT MY LITTLE BOY!" shouted Chi-Chi, her frying pan appearing in her hand out of nowhere. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM- LET GO OF ME!"

Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha had all dove forward, grabbing Chi-Chi. It took all four of them to restrain her from smashing the television set.

"One of my teachers always told me that it's wrong to lie to others," said Gohan. "Especially those who look up to you. Mr. Satan is the World Champion of Martial Arts, and he's attempting to defile that ancient title with his show-boating lies and deceits."

Once again, the crowd began to boo Gohan. "You're one to talk about lies," shouted one random crowd member, "Explain all those tricks you perform!"

Gohan didn't even bother trying to convince them. He simply raised his fingers to his forehead, vanishing. The crowd gasped in shock at seeing him suddenly vanish into thin air.

"I hope I managed to get through to some people," said Gohan, reappearing in the Lookout. "Turn that off, I don't want to watch it anymore."

"No, wait," said Vegeta. "The idiot's getting back up to talk."

"HE HAD A GUN!" shouted Mr. Satan, sending most of the crowd into screams of fear. "HE HAD A GUN HIDDEN UNDER HIS CAPE, AND THAT'S WHY I BACKED AWAY! NOT FROM FEAR OF HIS TRICKS!"

"Pathetic," said Krillin, shaking his head. "Resorting to lame excuses."

The rest of the party passed uneventfully, except for Vegeta making up a new nickname for Gohan, derived from the fact that he's a child for life- the "Eternal Brat". But finally, it was time to say goodbye, and Trunks, Goku, and Gohan prepared to load up on the time machine.

"You two be careful, okay?" said Chi-Chi, waving goodbye to her husband and son as they squeezed in with Trunks into the time capsule.

"Don't worry," said Trunks, "I'll take good care of them. They'll be back in this time before you know it."

"Bye!" shouted Gohan and Goku. Trunks hit the last button, sealing the canopy, and they vanished from the sight of the others.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With what Piccolo calls "eternal youthfulness", what adventures await our heroes in the time line where everything went wrong? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	58. Chapter 57: Ghosts from Yesterday

Author's Responses:

Bloxham: I refuse to divulge any spoilers, but I will say that you may/(may not) be dissapointed.

Kage James: You have an excellent point. My rebuttle: This is the world of DBZ, not Earth. When has conventional logic like that _ever_ been true? Plus, Gohan's half-Saiyan, meaning some human biology probably doesn't apply to him.

Mirai-Gogeta: That's why I had Major before AU!

Rohan-777: It was either Gohan and Goku die or this situation... I had ideas for the future saga and for after that. I think I made the best choice, since if I wanted Gohan to stay like that and be dead, he would have had to remain dead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 57:  
Ghosts from Yesterday

"So this is time-travel, huh?" asked Goku, his face pressed up against the canopy window as he examined the maelstrom outside the time machine.

"Yeah," said Trunks, examining the controls. "We should be arriving in my time momentarily."

"Is anyone we still know alive?" asked Gohan. "I mean, besides you and Bulma."

"I'm not sure, but I think your mother and grandfather might still be alive. But we don't communicate very often, because the Androids could track our communications to our secret base."

"Chi-Chi is still alive, huh?" said Goku. "That doesn't surprise me too much."

"Say, Trunks," said Gohan. "Tell me what I was like in this time line. How strong was I, and how did the androids beat me?"

"You were the most powerful person I knew," said Trunks. "I never thought you would fail in your mission to defeat the androids. Personality-wise, you were a lot like you are right now. Your early exposure to fighting, even in my time, matured you beyond your years. Of course, you were a little more bookish, and nowhere near as strong as you are right now. But you were a match for the Androids one-on-one."

"Then why did I die?"

"Because the Androids don't fight one-on-one. They fight together. Usually, it's some sort of sick, twisted game to them, seeing who can score the most kills. But once, when I followed you to battle, you were forced to save me, and you lost one of your arms. After that, it was all down hill from there, and the next time you fought them... you lost everything. I would have been there to help, but you knocked me unconscious, to keep me safe. When I saw your body, defeated, that's when I became a Super Saiyan."

"Don't blame yourself, Trunks," said Goku. "I'm sure the Gohan from your time doesn't. And it may have worked out after all."

Just then, the maelstrom surrounding the Time Machine vanished, and they were met with an familiar sight, though there were amazing differences.

They were outside Capsule Corp., which had multiple gaping holes in the sides. "It's falling apart," said Trunks, "but it's still home!"

"Wow," said Goku. "I never imagined it would be this bad." The familiar surroundings had been completely demolished by the androids.

Trunks ran inside, not bothering to look around. "Hey," he said to his mother, "what you reading there?" Bulma stood up from the computer. "Hi, mom," said Trunks. "I'm back!"

"I see," said Bulma, walking over and giving her son a hug. Gohan and Goku hung back, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. "Trunks," she said, walking around her son, "just look at you. You've grown so much. You even look older."

"Yeah, I am. I spent some time in a room where I lived out an entire year in one day's time. And dad was there with me. It was pretty neat."

"Yeah," said Bulma, "that sounds like your father. Stuffing a whole year of quality time with you into one day. But there's tea made. How about you tell me everything that happened?"

"One moment, mom," said Trunks. "There's two people here I think you'd love to see." He turned to Goku and Gohan and gestured for them to approach.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Bulma, running to the two and engulfing both of them in a hug. "Goku! Gohan! You came with Trunks!"

"Yeah," said Goku, scratching the back of his head. "Trunks helped save our time line, so it was only right that we help him save his."

"I should have known you'd do something like this." She looked both of them up and down. "I can tell you're both a lot stronger too. Gohan, you're a lot different than you were."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But it's a long story."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That's pretty much the whole thing in a nutshell, mom," said Trunks.

"So it all worked out after all," said Bulma, pouring tea for the four of them.

"-bring you the latest news on Android activity." The four of them turned to the radio. "Farside City is under attack! The inner city has been destroyed! The remaining survivors are fleeing on foot!"

"All right!" said Trunks, he, Goku, and Gohan standing up. "That's it! It's their turn!"

"Be careful, Trunks," said Bulma.

"Hey, don't worry," said Goku. "Trunks is a lot stronger than the androids in our time, and he said himself that they were more powerful than these androids. He'll be fine."

Trunks threw his jacket off, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Let's go." The three of them ran out of the door, shooting towards where they'd heard the Androids were.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Calm down, sis," said 17 as he watched his sister launch a wave of energy blasts at an already wrecked building. "You're going to blow a circuit if you keep this up."

"I'm still not talking to you," said 18, continuing with her attack.

"Why? Because I destroyed that clothing store? Or because I killed that _one guy_ you thought was cute?"

"Everything I like you destroy!"

"You monsters," muttered an old man in an upturned car, pointing a gun straight at 17. "That was my son you killed." He shot Android 17, but the bullet caused no damage.

17 turned to face the old man. The old man kept shooting the android, but there was no damage.

Suddenly, 17 turned, dodging out of the way of an energy blast that came flying out of nowhere. Looking up, he watched as Trunks, Goku, and Gohan landed.

"It's him!" said 17, examining Trunks. "And who are your friends?"

"I believe you've heard of them," said Trunks. "Their names are Goku and Gohan, and they're going to help me end your reign of terror over this planet once and for all."

"Goku?" asked 18, surprised. "I thought he already died. And I know we already killed Gohan, so who are you trying to fool?"

"We came from the past," said Goku. "From a world where things went differently. Where your reign of terror never even got started, because we were warned about it three years earlier."

"Trunks helped us fix our time line," said Gohan, "and now we're going to help him fix his."

"But you're just a child!" said 18, laughing. "We managed to defeat you when you were much older. So you basically came here to die."

"Then allow me to show you differently!" said Trunks, shooting into combat, Gohan and Goku right behind him.

The two androids were unable to stop the flurry of attacks that the three Super Saiyans sent at them. "Man, they're good," said Android 17. "They're really good."

"Do you know what the funny part is?" asked Trunks. "None of us are even trying."

"That's impossible!" shouted 17. "We are the perfect fighters. You have never managed to beat us yet."

"Well, to be honest," said Gohan, "any one of us could beat both of you single-handedly, without even coming close to breaking a sweat."

"You're bluffing," said 18, smirking. "There's no way you could have that much power. It fails all of our data."

"Trunks," said Gohan, "would you care to demonstrate?"

"Gladly," said Trunks, stepping forward and assuming a fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready, we can begin."

"That's it, 17," said 18 angrily. "I want these punks dead. It's a matter of principle."

"Hey, fine by me," said 17. "Let's get him." The two androids charged forward, launching a flurry of attacks that Trunks simply phased out of the way of.

The two androids whipped around, seeing Trunks behind them. The half-Saiyan punched 18, sending her flying back into the wreckage of a building. She raised a hand and sent an energy blast at Trunks, who leaned out of the way.

"I guess he wasn't bluffing," said 17.

"I hate you!" spouted 18 at Trunks.

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me," said Trunks. "That you're completely outmatched. And do you know what the funny thing is? Gohan and Goku are both far stronger than me."

"What?" asked 17, shocked. "This is not good."

"Imagine feeling the way that you do now all of the time. How do you think my master, the Gohan from this time, felt when you two ganged up on him? Outnumbered and outmatched. Well, now you know what it's like to be the people you've killed. And now you too know true fear."

"17, let's kill this punk," said 18. "He may have improved, but by himself, he's still no match for us."

The two androids shot at Trunks, who simply dodged the punches they threw. "This is for Gohan!" he screamed, raising his hands and blasting Android 18 point-blank. She had no opportunity to dodge, and exploded.

"It can't be!" said 17, having just watched his sister explode. "You killed her! That was one mistake you won't live to regret!"

"You think this life is all about you, don't you?" asked Trunks. "What about the others? The ones that you two killed?"

The half-Saiyan shot at 17, delivering a massive kick to the head, dropping the android. Shooting into the sky, he shot an energy blast, which made direct contact, destroying 17.

"It will be alright, sir," said Gohan, holding the old man from earlier up. "They're gone, and they're never going to hurt anyone again. I've lost people who were close to me before. I know how you feel."

"I wish I could say that it's all over," said Trunks, landing and dropping his transformation, "but Cell's still out there somewhere."

"Yeah," said Goku. "I just wish there was something we could do to help the people of this world recover from the androids."

"There is something we can do!" said Gohan, remembering. "Namek! We can go to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls to wish everybody we can back."

"You're right!" said Trunks, smiling. "We can fix everything!"

"Not everything," said Goku. "We can wish Piccolo back, and get the Earth's Dragon Balls back, but the Namekian Dragon Balls can only revive one person per wish. The most we could do is wish back all those killed within a year, and a few specific people, like us and the others."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But in any case, we should at least do what we can. Let's go to New Namek."

"I think we should at least tell my mother what we're up to," said Trunks. "That way, she won't be surprised when my father turns up unexpectedly. And everyone else."

"Should we ask the others permission, though?" asked Goku. "Knowing me, I know where I'd be, and it's a fair guess that you and the others would all be there too."

"I guess it's only right," said Gohan. "But I don't see why anybody would refuse the chance to return to life."

"Then grab on," said Goku. "First we'll go to tell Bulma what we're up to. Then we'll go to find the others."

The two grabbed on to Goku, and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma looked up in surprise as Goku, Gohan, and her son reappeared. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That was fast! Did you guys already beat the androids?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "But we're going to go to New Namek and repair as much of the damage as we possibly can. Use their Dragon Balls."

"So," said Trunks, "it's quite likely that father will be returning, as well as the Goku and Gohan from our time, and the others. That way, everything will be right again."

Bulma stared at the ground in shock. "Wow," she said. "Only you two could possibly have the hopes of returning everybody back to life. Well, get going!"

The three vanished once again, heading off towards wherever Goku thought he would be most likely to be.

-DBZ: SGTW-

They reappeared on a place Gohan and Trunks had never been, though both of them had heard stories about it.

"Wow," said Gohan, looking around. "So I guess this is King Kai's planet?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Knowing me, I'd be here with that goofy guy somewhere."

Just then, they heard a lot of footsteps approaching. "This is going to get a little weird," said Trunks.

What crossed over the horizon was a rather strange sight. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, King Kai, a second Goku, and a much older version of Gohan with one arm, all pelting full-out towards where they felt the strange energy.

(Note: Gohan from past time line- Gohan. Goku from past time line- Goku. Gohan from Future time line- Mirai Gohan. Goku from Future Time line- Mirai Goku.)

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Vegeta. "When I find out what's creating such a terrific energy, I'll-" He went silent, the entire group paling somewhat at the three standing there.

Mirai Goku looked at his counterpart in shock. "If I didn't know any better," he said slowly, "I'd say that's me. But that can't be me, because I'm me."

Mirai Gohan, meanwhile, was staring at his counterpart and Trunks in shock. "T-Trunks?" he finally asked, recognizing the young man as the one he'd trained.

"Alright, everybody," said Trunks, walking forward. "This is going to be hard to explain. I'm Trunks Briefs. You all saw me when I was a baby, but a lot of time has passed since the Androids came around."

"You're my son?" shouted Vegeta, recognition sitting in. "But then who are the other two?"

"That's going to be the hard part. It's a very long story to explain it, but the short answer is that they are Goku and Gohan from an alternate time line, one where Goku didn't die from the heart virus, and one where Gohan had trained more as a young child. You see..."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Goku and Gohan are attempting to help Trunks fix as much of his time as possible. What will the others think of this plan? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	59. Chapter 58: Fix the Future

Author's Responses:

Tony-El: Goku and Gohan can both train and continue to grow stronger. They can't get any older, but their power is not limited by age (if you don't think that's right, remember: they're not humans, they're Saiyans, and Gohan could already completely blow everything away as an 11 year old in the original series)

Everybody who thinks I made a bad decision: Sorry if you feel I've 'ruined' my story. But as I said in the beginning, I take extreme measures on some things, and this was what I was refering to. I knew some people were going to hate the twist. It's my story's unique turning point, where it makes this Gohan somewhat unique. I am not going to change it. I urge you to continue reading, and see where I'm going with it, but if you don't want to, then I wish you well, and good-luck. I'm sorry to see you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 58:  
Fix the Future

"That _kind_ of makes sense," said Mirai Gohan, staring at his younger self. "So, you're me, but you trained even before Piccolo kidnapped me- er, us?"

"Pretty much it," said Gohan. "I'm a lot stronger than you were. From what Trunks said, you didn't achieve Super Saiyan until after everybody else had died. I achieved it on Namek, not too long after dad."

"Really?" asked Mirai Goku. "That's incredible! How did you do it?"

"Remember when I went to try and stall Frieza until the planet blew up?" asked Gohan. "That was when. Frieza's taunting managed to push me over the edge, and I transformed. And, thanks to Trunks, we were warned about the androids three years before they came around, though we've already told you that whole story."

"Yes," said Vegeta. "Something about you beating a super-powerful creature named Cell that not even I could beat. Well, that just doesn't ring true in my books. If you're so powerful, then show us!"

"Typical Vegeta," said both Gokus, shaking their heads. "Always wanting to see the full extent of everybody's power before he passes judgment on them."

"Yeah," said Mirai Gohan. "I'm kind of interested to see how powerful I'd be if I had trained as a kid, instead of studying so much. Typical mom."

"Do you mind?" asked Gohan to King Kai. "Things could get a little bit rough." King Kai was still trying to recover from the story, and shook his head. "Great!"

"You might want to back away," said Trunks to everybody. "As Past Gohan said, this is going to get a little rough."

Gohan flared his aura around him, starting to raise his power level. Walls of force began emanating from him, sending most of the dead Z-Fighters into shock.

"Incredible!" shouted Mirai Gohan. "You- I mean I- whatever, wasn't kidding when he said power! This is unreal!"

Gohan finished, assuming a normal stance, his aura still blazing and once again accompanied by bolts of blue lightning. "As you can see," he said to Vegeta, "I wasn't lying. This is what happens when you ascend beyond that of a Super Saiyan."

"Incredible!" said Mirai Goku, staring at his son from an alternate time line. He turned to Mirai Gohan. "I knew you had incredible hidden powers, but I didn't know they were this strong."

"In any case," said Trunks as Gohan suppressed his power level again, "these two had the idea of going and using the Namekian Dragon Balls to try and fix as much damage as possible that was caused by the androids. And that includes bringing all of you back to life."

"You're serious?" asked Krillin. "Oh, man! Count me in!"

"And me," said Mirai Gohan. "I owe it to mom to go back."

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter," said Piccolo. "You all want me back so you get Kami and the Dragon Balls back. So wish me back."

"And me!" said Yamcha. "I can't wait to get back to Earth!"

"Might as well include us in line," said Tien, Chiaotzu nodding his agreement.

"I'll go too!" said Mirai Goku. "I mean, if my son's leaving, I guess I might as well go with him, you know?"

"If Kakarot's going, then I'm going," said Vegeta. "Otherwise I won't have a decent sparing partner."

"I'll go too!" said King Kai. Everybody just stared at him. He collapsed laughing. "It was a joke! I was kidding! I know I'm still alive!"

"I guess that's everybody," said Gohan. "Let's go to New Namek." The three vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

A significant amount of Namekians looked up in surprise as they saw the three appear in the middle of their village.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Moori, walking forward.

"Wow, talk about your deja-vu," said Goku, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Goku, from the past, and I hoped we could use your Dragon Balls to fix a significant amount of problems that have arisen on our world."

"You mean the great Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza?" asked Moori, smiling. "We owe you the right to use our Dragon Balls. We have them all here."

Within seconds, the villagers had realized that the Elder had given his permission, and the seven Dragon Balls of Namek were assembled. The Elder spoke the phrase to summon Porunga.

"You who have summoned me," said Porunga, "name your first wish."

"Who should we bring back first?" asked Gohan, turning to his father. "I mean, the Namekian Dragon Balls can only revive one person per wish, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said Goku, scratching the back of his head. "Darn it! I guess maybe it should be Piccolo, so that way we return Earth's Dragon Balls."

"Pardon my interruption," said Moori, "but things changed for us after Frieza. We 'improved' our Dragon Balls. We can restore multiple people to life with one wish now. But large numbers- like returning an entire population- are limited to the people who died within one year of the wish."

"Great!" said Trunks. "Then for our first wish, bring back to life everybody who was killed by the Androids except for anyone who was truly, 100 evil."

"It shall be done," said Porunga after Moori translated the wish. "Name your second wish."

"For our next wish, please restore to life all of the members of the Z-Fighters who were killed by the Androids."

Moori translated the wish. "It shall be done," said the dragon. "Name your third wish."

"Finally, please restore the Goku of this time line to life, without the fatal heart condition that resulted in his death."

Porunga's eyes glowed red as he granted the wish. "It has been done. Fare thee well," he said, shooting into the sky.

"I suppose we should be getting back to Earth," said Gohan.

"Thank you," said Goku to the Namekians. "We won't forget what you've done for us." He and Gohan raised their fingers to their hands, disappearing.

-DBZ: SGTW-

They reappeared with Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan, who had met up and were now on their way towards the 439 Mountain Area, where, according to Trunks, Chi-Chi should still live. Though Mirai Goku had reappeared inside the house, he'd figured it best to meet up with his son and plan how to reveal to Chi-Chi that they were once again alive.

"We'll let you explain our presence," said Gohan. "Knowing mom, the first thing she's going to do is faint, so we might as well make her only faint once instead of twice."

"Right," said Mirai Goku, surveying the destruction below. "Wow, everything's different! It's all so... ruined..."

"That's what the Androids did," said Trunks. "They destroyed everything they could. But we got our revenge on them. The world will never be threatened by them again."

"You did very good, Trunks," said Mirai Gohan. "Now, everything is feeling right again."

"It's not right, though," said Gohan. "Cell is still somewhere out there. And nothing will be right until we deal with him."

"I thought we killed Cell in your time," said Mirai Goku, confused.

"Cell used the time machine from this time to get to our time," said Gohan. "Which means that, since the time machine is still accounted for, Cell still lurks somewhere out there, searching for the androids he'll never find."

"There it is," said Mirai Goku, spotting the familiar house, which had not been touched in the destruction.

"Well," said Mirai Gohan, grinning, "it's time to give mom a surprise. She'll never believe it."

The four landed outside. Mirai Gohan raised his hand and knocked on the door tepidly, waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, can I help-" said the familiar voice. She was silenced when she suddenly realized exactly who it was who was knocking on her door. "G-G-Gohan?" she asked, staring at her son in shock. She looked at Mirai Goku. "G-G-G-Goku?"

"Hi, mom," said Mirai Gohan. "We're alive again."

"B-B-B-But how?" she asked. The Gokus and Gohans immediately recognized symptoms that indicated she was about to faint.

"With some help from two of us from the past," said Mirai Goku, gesturing at Gohan and Goku.

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled over her husband and son from an alternate time line. SMACK!

"And there she goes," said Mirai Gohan. "How did we see that one coming?"

"Can you really blame her?" asked Gohan. "I mean, her husband and son are both dead, and suddenly she opens the door to see two of her husband and two of her son standing outside."

"Yeah," said Mirai Goku, scratching the back of his head. "I guess that would be a bit of a shock."

"Chi-Chi!" shouted a voice from inside, and her father, the Ox King, came running. He stopped when he saw who was outside the door. SMACK

"I didn't think grandpa fainted as easily as mom," said Mirai Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"And that's the whole story," said Trunks to Chi-Chi and the Ox King, after they had woken and he had told them the whole story about Cell.

"Well that's just incredible," said Chi-Chi. "To think that an evil like Cell was created by fusing the cells of all the world's greatest warriors? It doesn't seem possible."

"But it happened," said Trunks. "And right now, Cell is somewhere out there in the countryside, trying to find the androids. He probably hasn't realized that they've been destroyed yet."

"We probably should head back to our time soon," said Goku. "The Chi-Chi from our time line will kill us if we don't get back there soon."

"You all don't need us to defeat Cell," said Gohan. "Trunks has more than enough power to defeat Cell even if he absorbed one of the Androids."

"Yeah," said Trunks. "Why don't you guys head out tomorrow? I'm sure the others would all like to say goodbye. And in the mean time, if Cell does emerge, we can confront him."

"Sure," said Goku. "That sounds great."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan stared into the night sky. He and his father were camping out near their counterpart's house, despite Future Chi-Chi's many attempts to convince them to sleep inside. Trunks, after some consideration, had decided to stay the night with them, as after this, the two would be returning to their own time.

Just then, something caught his attention. It wasn't that it looked out of place, or that it even was out of place. It just had been so long since he'd last seen it, he couldn't help but stare at it. It was a full moon.

"Wow," said Gohan. "In our time, Piccolo blew up the moon when I turned into one of those giant apes one night while we were training."

"He did the same thing in this time," said Trunks. "But Kami brought it back as a last ditch effort to give us the strength needed to defeat the androids. Of course, it failed. My father was unable to harness the powers of the moon, since he no longer had his tail."

"Right," said Gohan, continuing to stare at the moon. He didn't think any harm would come of it- after all, his tail had been removed long ago.

How very wrong he was.

After a moment, he felt an excruciating pain in his backside. Collapsing on the ground, he started screaming in agony.

"Oh, great!" shouted Trunks, realizing immediately what was happening. "I forgot!" He raised his hands and sent an energy wave at the moon, once again destroying it.

Gohan continued to clutch his back in agony. There was a loud ripping sound, and finally the pain vanished. He panted for breath heavily. "Wow," he said. "Didn't see that coming."

"What happened?" asked Goku, walking towards his son. The screams had woken him immediately, and his father's instincts made him dart over as quickly as possible. Just then, he noticed the furry, brown tail laying on the grass behind Gohan. Gohan reached around and pulled it forward, examining it.

"I guess the moon made it grow back," said Gohan, standing up, wrapping his new tail around his waist.

"Should we remove it again?" asked Trunks. "I mean, we certainly don't need you turning into a giant ape any time soon.

"I don't think any harm will come of it being back," said Gohan. Not even he was sure why he didn't want it removed. Sure, he'd always been fond of his tail when he was a kid, but it had always been more trouble than it had been worth. Then again, some part of his brain was telling him to keep it- the same part that the pride he had from defeating Cell came from (Saiyan Instincts). "I mean, in our time, we don't have a moon, and the only way it could be bad is if Vegeta used that Moon Ball Attack that he used during the battle we had with him a long time ago."

"It's your decision," said his father. "I mean, after all, it is your tail."

-DBZ: SGTW-

The Future Z-Fighters gathered outside Capsule Corp. to say goodbye to the Gohan and Goku from the past.

"So, little me," said Mirai Gohan to Gohan, "how do you like your older self? Bet you can't wait to get to my age."

"If only I could," said Gohan quietly. "That's never going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mirai Goku.

"We had a little accident," explained Goku. "There was a wish made that can't be unwished that makes it so we won't get any older. We're basically stuck at our current ages for eternity."

The Future Z-Fighters stared at him in shock. "Oh, wow," said Mirai Goku. "That stinks. But look at the bright side! You get to stay in supreme fighting shape for the rest of your lives."

"That's what he said," said Gohan, gesturing at Goku. "And I don't have to worry about studying, college, or buying new clothes. And, as our Vegeta, said, I'm already the strongest, so that doesn't inhibit my strength. I can still train and get stronger, I just won't get any older."

"Well," said Trunks, coming out of Capsule Corp. dressed in a suit of Saiyan Battle Armor. "We'd probably best get going."

Just then, he, Goku, and Gohan sensed something. "Everybody may want to take cover," said Trunks.

"Why?" asked Mirai Gohan. Understanding finally dawned on him. "Is it-"

"Yes," said Gohan. "It's him. I'd know his energy anywhere."

The Future Z-Fighters ducked for cover. "You can come on out, Cell," said Trunks. "We know you're here." The three turned to face where Cell was hiding. "Sneaking around like the bogeyman. What's your plan, to kill us and take my time machine to the past? You're having trouble finding the Androids, huh? I bet just you long to absorb them."

"What?" asked Cell, emerging from hiding. "How do you know all this?"

"I read your palm, big guy. You have a short life line."

"So, you're a joker, huh?" asked Cell, drawing closer. "Well I don't like your jokes. I subscribe to a different kind of amusement than you Earthlings."

"Yeah, we know how you get your kicks, Cell," said Gohan, "but it's not going to happen anymore, because we're going to see to that."

"You've gone back already," said Cell to Trunks. "That explains the presence of these two. Yes, you've learned about me in the past."

"There wasn't much to learn," said Goku. "You need to absorb a couple of androids. Well, not in this time. We've already made sure of that."

"You did?" asked Cell, surprised. "No way! That's not possible! You're bluffing. Your data makes that clear. I know a lot more about you three than you do about me. You fools. You're all peons compared to me. The data shows that none of you are a match for the androids, and you're certainly no match for me."

"Oh yeah?" asked Trunks. "Well, you see, we just destroyed both of the androids."

"I knew it," said Cell, shocked. "I have been searching this whole time, but I knew it!" He began snarling in fury. "Do you realize what you've done? Idiots! I have no further use here! My babies, they're gone! I can't believe it! But it doesn't matter, does it? I'll just take a little trip to the past. You've given me the tools I need to complete my evolution!"

"You don't understand, do you?" asked Gohan. "The reason we know so much about you is because in the past we already encountered your perfect form." He reached into his pocket and threw something at Cell.

Cell grabbed it and examined. It was a picture of himself from the Cell Games. "I knew it!" shouted Cell gleefully. "If I go to the past, I can complete my evolution! You can't stop me!"

"You still don't understand, Cell," said Gohan. "We didn't just encounter you in the past. We _destroyed_ you in the past. Despite the fact that you were 'perfect.' But if you can get by us, you can get to the past."

"And we're not going to let you," said Trunks, sending a wall of force at Cell. The monster went flying backwards out of the city. The three shot after him.

Cell turned and landed by a ravine, the three landing on the other side. "You shouldn't be throwing your lives away like this," he said. "Just let me leave. No one will know."

"Enough you freak!" said Trunks, transforming. Goku and Gohan both brought their auras around them, Gohan's accompanied by blue bolts of lightning.

"Don't you shush me, you little punk!" Cell brought a golden aura around himself.

"You're overconfident, Cell," said Goku.

"There's no reason not to be," said Cell. "I've come across thousands like you."

"None quite like me," said Gohan. "I've ascended beyond the powers of a Super Saiyan. I guess you could call me the first 'Ascended Saiyan'. You see, I'm the one who destroyed your 'perfect' body."

"You're bluffing," said Cell. "It's obvious the only reason you came to this time was to find some sort of weakness in me you could exploit. Well, stop looking. There is no weakness." He shot at Trunks, who blocked both blows that Cell threw, then kicked the monster into the sky.

Phasing out, he reappeared directly in front of Cell, who tried to hit him with a punch. Trunks phased out again and reappeared behind Cell, kicking the monster into the sky once again, then phased in front of Cell, hammering him towards the ground.

Cell flipped over, landing on his feet. "This isn't possible," he said. "He's faster! It doesn't make sense! My design is superior! He's just daring me to attack!" He shot at Trunks, who phased out of the way of the punch, delivering a blow to the head.

Phasing into the front of Cell's path, he kicked the android into the sky, then repeated, except this time towards the ground. Cell smashed into the ground, creating a hole. Gasping for breath, he stared at Trunks, then turned to look at Goku and Gohan.

"Cell," said Trunks. "It's your fault. You hear me? You brought this on yourself by killing those people."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Cell, launching his tail at Trunks. Trunks caught it, then began swinging Cell around, launching the monster into the sky.

"Enough of this!" shouted Cell. "You're gone, and here's your going away present!" He cupped his hands at his side. "_Ka... me... ha... me..._"

"THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER, CELL!" shouted Trunks, sending a colossal energy wave at Cell. "NOW DIE!"

"NO!" screamed Cell, Trunks's attack completely obliterating him. Trunks lowered his arms and flew over to Goku and Gohan.

The two nodded their approval. "Not bad," said Goku. "You've definitely improved since you arrived in our time. A lot."

"Thanks, Goku," said Trunks. "Now everything is right again. Or at least as right as we can make it."

"We've done everything we can," agreed Gohan. "Now we should be getting back to our time."

The three flew back to Capsule Corp. "So was that Cell?" asked Yamcha, seeing them land, all completely unharmed.

"That was him in his first form," said Gohan. "He was comparatively weak in that form compared to his final form, which is where he gave us the most trouble."

"He was nearly unbeatable," said Goku.

Trunks hopped up to the time machine. "Alright, guys," he said. "Whenever you're ready, we'll head back to your time."

Goku and Gohan flew in, settling down. "Goodbye!" shouted Gohan, waving to the others.

"Thank you for everything!" shouted Mirai Goku. With a blinding flash of light, the time machine vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The future of Trunks has been fixed, and now, a time of peace initiates for the people of the Earth. With no large threat in sight, the Z-Fighters can finally relax and get on with their lives. Find out what adventures await our heroes in the next saga of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior._


	60. Chapter 59: Get a Job!

Author's Responses:

Everybody who thinks I made a bad decision: I'm not changing my plan for my entire story. Mainly because I have written deep into advance and are just grammar-checking earlier chapters. Most of the remaining story is already written. I'm not rewriting over 150 pages. I'd like it if you all continued reading, but if you don't, that's your choice. I apologize again if any of you don't agree with the path my story has taken, but as Mirai-Gogeta said, it would be a 'bit of a summary with a few changes here and there'.

My characters will continue to evolve. In case none of you noticed, even in the original storyline, Gohan was one of the more mature characters. But instead of evolving physically, they evolve mentally as various events in the story happen. They get stronger, they meet new people, they fight new enemies.

Oh, and just in case a few of you didn't catch it in Ch. 57, I kind of hinted that Goten wouldn't be making as early an appearance in my fic. I regretted it greatly, but I assure you, I know many of you will like the idea when I reveal the main effect of Goten not being around. The main reason is that I wanted later parts of my fic to make Goten more important, so am keeping the way we all love him (childlike, cheerful) for that moment. And no, I do not intend to lock him at childhood!

I apoligize if I seem a little rude. I had a bad day at work and I didn't sleep that well last night, so my temper is a little short. Please, any snippiness is not directed towards a little people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of the characters or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 59:  
Get a Job!

_Seven years have passed since Goku and Gohan returned to their time after helping Trunks fix the problems of his future world, repaying their debts in full. The three Sons have not changed too much, namely because of the accidental wish. Gohan's mother has stopped pushing for him to study, namely because the wish makes it impossible for him to become a great scholar. His time for training has increased dramatically as a result._

_However, things are about to change for Goku and Gohan. Quite dramatically, in fact._

"GOKU!" screamed an all too familiar voice. "GOHAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The two in question quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the kitchen, where they had concluded the voice had originated from. "What's the matter, mom?" asked Gohan sleepily. "It's six o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm tired of you two just sitting around and doing nothing but training," said the Son matron, her arms crossed. "As such, I've decided that you two are both going to start doing something productive. You're going to get a job."

"A job?" asked Goku. "But Chi-Chi, isn't that a little bit too much? I mean-"

"Is it too much to ask that you two do something to help me put food on the table?" asked Chi-Chi sharply. Of course, being that the two ate enough at one sitting to feed a family of four for at least a week, that really _did_ add up to a lot more than most families. "I've already decided on a job that's perfect for both of you."

"What's that?" asked Goku. Chi-Chi simply slapped a newspaper clipping down on the table.

Gohan picked it up. "Martial Arts Instructor?" asked Gohan. Come to think of it, that really _did_ sound perfect for him and his father.

"They're seeking a skilled instructor to teach a class," said Chi-Chi simply. "And he's allowed to bring three assistants, since the class is larger than one person can easily handle. Android 18 already convinced Krillin to be one assistant. Gohan will be the second. And I'm sure that you'll be able to find a third one in time."

"But mom," whined Gohan, acting perfectly like an 11 year old (which, take note, he still is). "Why do I have to help dad?"

"Because you're smart enough to keep your father from accidentally doing something rash," said Chi-Chi simply. "Like demonstrating the Kamehameha wave against a wall. Or transforming to a Super Saiyan."

Gohan nodded, conceding his mother _may_ have had a point. She wanted someone to keep dad from doing something that could expose one of them as being the 'Gold Fighter' that people still talked about.

"I've already accepted the job for you two," continued Chi-Chi. "You begin today at 10 o'clock. Krillin will meet you here around 9. You just need to find a third assistant-"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Goku opened it and saw it was Yamcha.

"Hey, Goku, old buddy!" said Yamcha. "I heard you were looking for someone to help you out with a little job you had!"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Who told you?"

"18 said something about it to Master Roshi," said Yamcha. "And he was about ready to come over here and offer to assist you, but Krillin begged me to come over here first. So, here I am. Do you still need another assistant?"

"Yeah!" said Goku, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're one of the best fighters I know."

"Great!" said Yamcha. Moments later, the phone rang. "That will be Krillin making sure I came over."

Goku picked up the phone. "Goku!" shouted the voice of Krillin, sounding rather panicked. "Did Yamcha get there? I don't know how much longer I can hold Master Roshi!"

"Yeah, he's the third assistant," said Goku.

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, man, that's great. It's not that Master Roshi isn't a great fighter, it's that I don't think he should be allowed _anywhere_ near teenage girls. Alright, I'll see you later."

"And you," said Chi-Chi to Gohan, "should do something to hide your tail."

"Why?" asked Gohan, wagging it slightly. "If anybody asks about it, I'll just tell them it's hereditary. They can't argue with that. There's bound to be tapes of dad in the tournaments as a kid with his tail."

It was Chi-Chi's turn to concede that Gohan had a point. "Alright," she said.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Four Hours Later, at Orange Star High School..._

_-DBZ: SGTW-_

"So, Videl," said a tall, muscular, blond-haired young man to a black-haired girl. "Who do you think they got to teach this new Martial Arts Class? Some joker?"

"Probably," said Videl. "Whoever it is, I'll probably know more about martial arts than them. I mean, my father is the World Champion of Martial Arts."

"Yeah," said the boy, "you'll probably be able to defeat them with one punch."

"To be fair, Sharpner," said a blond-haired girl, "Videl could do the same to you."

"Please, Erasa," said Sharpner. "I've trained under the great Hercule. Nobody's better than him."

"What about the Gold Fighter?" asked the person waiting just in front of them. "He's the strongest guy in the world! Nobody could defeat him, not even Cell!"

"The Gold Fighter's a fraud," said Sharpner. "I mean, who on earth could possibly have powers like those? It's got to be some sort of trick. We all know Mr. Satan really defeated Cell."

"Exactly," said Videl. "Nobody's stronger than my father."

"Alright, students, attention!" shouted the principle. "As you already know, Martial Arts is a new class here at Orange Star, and we're very proud to offer the program. Now, before I introduce your teacher, I think I should give a little run-down of his achievements. He was the World Champion of Martial Arts, before Mr. Satan-"

"Former World Champion?" asked Videl. "It sounds like they might have managed to get a good teacher for this class!"

"He's probably got nothing on you, Videl," said Sharpner. "You could probably beat him without breaking a sweat."

"-so please welcome your teacher, Mr. Son!" At this a man with incredibly spiky hair entered, wearing an orange gi with dark blue undershirt. He was followed by a man a little shorter than him, one much shorter than him, and a child of around eleven years.

"Hello, everybody!" said Goku, waving happily. "I guess I'm your teacher. The others with me are Krillin-" he gestured to the short man, "Yamcha," - to the taller man- "and my son, Son Gohan."

Everybody looked in surprise at the eleven year old. "Isn't he a little bit young to be helping teach martial arts?" asked Videl. "I mean, he's just a little kid!"

Gohan blushed a little under all the attention he was receiving. _I should have known this would happen,_ he thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Son," said Sharpner, "but don't you worry that your son could get hurt? I mean, Videl here is the daughter of Mr. Satan."

Gohan's eyes immediately locked onto Videl. _She's the daughter of Mr. Satan, huh? This could get a little interesting._

"Gohan's been trained in martial arts since he was three years old," said Goku. "He's more skilled than most people I know."

"I bet you I could beat him," said Sharpner, smirking. "I mean, he's just a little kid!"

Goku cocked a small smile. "Alright then," he said. "If you think you can beat Gohan, let's see you two fight." Gohan stared at his father. "If anyone else has a problem with being taught by Gohan, then you can go next."

Gohan finally understood. His father knew people weren't going to react to being taught by what they saw as a "little kid" well, so he was going to silence all their complaints in one fell swoop.

Gohan and Sharpner moved to the center of the provisional "ring", a mat laid out on the ground to give them a padded area to fight on. "I hope you're as good as your dad says you are, kid," said Sharpner smugly.

"Please," said Gohan, rolling his eyes. "Don't go easy on me just because of my age." The class watched in interest as Gohan sank into a fighting stance.

Videl stared at the stance, trying to recognize it. Finally, she placed it- it was one of the Turtle style of forms. Once she recognized it, her jaw dropped. Gohan's stance was _perfect. _There were no flaws in it at all. Sharpner, in the mean time, slipped into a Satan-style stance, which she immediately spotted numerous flaws in.

"This isn't going to be pretty," she whispered to Erasa.

"I know," said Erasa. "That poor little boy could get hurt!"

"No," said Videl. "His dad wasn't lying- that kid's form is perfect. He's going to sweep the floor with Sharpner."

"Begin," said Goku. Sharpner immediately launched a kick with the goal of knocking Gohan down and ending the fight quickly. Gohan lazily raised one arm to block the kick, then pushed Sharpner backwards, sending him out of the ring.

"And it's over," said Goku. "Does anyone else have a problem with Gohan or his age? Good."

Gohan turned to rejoin his father. It was then that the class first got their sight of Gohan's back, most notably the wagging, furry, brown appendage.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed a girl. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR SON?"

Goku looked at her in surprise. "What? Nothing's wrong with Gohan!"

"Then what's that?" said a different student, pointing at Gohan's tail.

"You mean my tail?" asked Gohan, giving it a little wag for emphasis. "It's hereditary. Dad had one when he was a kid, but he got it removed. I never had mine removed."

"Is that natural?" asked Videl, confused. Gohan simply wrapped it around his waist and kept walking towards his father.

"It can't be real," said Sharpner. "Everybody knows that people don't have tails."

_Maybe I should have tried to hide it,_ thought Gohan. _Too late now._

"You're going to be learning the Turtle Style of Martial Arts," said Goku to the class. "It's the style I know best, and the one I learned first. But first I need to tell you about Martial Arts."

The class turned to Goku. "Martial Arts isn't about fighting anybody you want," explained Goku. "It's about defending yourself and others. You should only use the martial arts when you or somebody else is being threatened, or for competition. In other words, don't abuse your skills." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "At the end of the year, we'll have a tournament to test your skills against each other."

Just then, Videl's watch beeped. "Sorry, Mr. Son," she yelled, running out of the gym. "Could somebody explain to him what's going on? Thanks, bye!"

"Videl fights crime here in Satan City," explained Eresa. "She's allowed by the school to leave whenever the police have a mission that needs her help."

"All by herself?" blurted out Gohan.

"There's really no need to worry, kid," said Sharpner smugly. Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life although only seriously for the past five years. Some say she's as strong as her father now."

_As strong as her father?_ thought Gohan. _Or should we think as **weak** as her father?_

"You see?" asked Goku, cutting off the conversation. "That's exactly what I'm taking about. Using martial arts to protect."

Just then, the bell rang. "What does that mean?" asked Goku.

"It means class is over," whispered Krillin to his friend. "We're done for the day. We have no more classes to teach, so let's get out of here."

The four exited the building, glanced around, made sure there was nobody watching, then took off into the air.

"Well," said Gohan, "this is going to be interesting. I didn't think we'd have the daughter of Mr. Satan in our class."

"At least she tries to do her part for the community," said Krillin. "Unlike her father, who just steals credit for what we did."

"Hey, guys," said Gohan, getting an idea. "I'll catch up with you later. I need to go see Bulma." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"Wonder what that's about," said Yamcha thoughtfully.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma looked up in surprise when Gohan appeared in the middle of her lab. "Hey Gohan. What's up?"

"Bulma, I need to ask you something," said Gohan. "Would it be possible for you to make a disguise for me that would make it so my identity would remain secret, but I could still fight in it?"

"Yeah," said Bulma. "But why would you want one? You can transform into the "Gold Fighter" any time you want."

"Me, my dad, Krillin, and Yamcha all have a job teaching Martial Arts at Orange Star High School in Satan City," explained Gohan. "Since I'm there, I don't want anyone to make the connection between eleven year old kids- especially since I'm pretty sure the entire school will be talking about the kid teacher with a tail."

"Well, it will take a little bit of work," said Bulma. "But yeah, I can make you a disguise so good that there will be no chance of anybody ever finding out who you are. Unless you turn it off or something. Come back tomorrow and I should have it ready."

"Thanks, Bulma." Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead. "Oh, one more thing. Could you try and keep it from Vegeta that my dad and I are teaching a Martial Arts class? The last thing we need is for him to come bursting in."

"Yeah," said Bulma. "I understand what you mean. See you tomorrow, kid."

Gohan vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku and the others turned when they sensed the return of Gohan. "What was that about?" asked Krillin.

"You'll see tomorrow," said Gohan, grinning. "I'm trying to keep it a surprise."

"Is it something to do with embarrassing the daughter of Mr. Satan?" asked Yamcha, knowing too well how Gohan would like nothing more right now than to expose the fraud that was Videl's father.

"No," said Gohan. "But dad's speech put an idea into my head. This is just making sure that it won't backfire on me."

"I got it!" said Krillin. "You asked Bulma to make some sort of disguise for you so you could fight crime without the risk of being recognized.

"Lucky guess," said Gohan glumly as they set down outside the Son house. Entering, they saw Chi-Chi was working over the stove, making them lunch.

"So," she asked, "how did it go?"

"Pretty good, actually," said Goku. "I mean, one kid protested being taught by Gohan, so he and Gohan fought, and we have the daughter of Mr. Satan, who probably thinks she knows more than all of us."

"How can people actually believe that buffoon?" asked Chi-Chi, setting the table.

"No idea," said Krillin. "But it seemed the entire class was wrapped around the fingers of Mr. Satan. Probably because they all know his daughter and have seen her fight."

"Oh, and you were right, mom," said Gohan suddenly. "People did ask why I had a tail. My explanation worked, though, so none of them think any different about it."

Just then, any further conversation was held off by the fact that food had just been set on the table.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey dad," said Videl, entering her family's mansion after school. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweet pea," said Mr. Satan, going at a punching bag.

"Do you know anything about the world champion before you, Son Goku?" She was right on the money about what her father's response would be.

"That loser? He was no real martial artist, he just used a bunch of fancy tricks to woo his opponents. Before I entered the competition, the World Martial Arts Tournaments were full of tricksters. They all ran when they saw me, though, didn't they, DIDN'T THEY, GOKU?" His words had gotten even louder as he had gone on.

"Okay," said Videl, realizing she'd just managed to peak her father's anger. She backed out of the room slowly, her father now attempting to tear the punching bag apart with his hands, legs, and teeth. Closing the door, she thought on her father's words. _Tricks, huh?_ she thought. _I wonder if Mr. Son or any of the others have any knowledge about the mysterious Gold Fighter..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Uh-oh. It looks like Videl is on the trail to unmask Gohan's secret identity as the Gold Fighter! Will she succeed, or will Gohan's plan to disguise himself work out? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	61. Chapter 60: I am Saiyaman!

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make any money from writing this.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 60:  
I Am Saiyaman!

"GOHAN! BREAKFAST!" shouted the half-Saiyan's mother, waking her son instantly. Gohan threw on a gi and tore downstairs.

"Thanks, mom," he said, digging in at once. His father had already sat down and was throwing food left and right into his mouth. Once Gohan had finished he got up. "I'll catch up with you later, dad. I'm going to go see Bulma quickly." A quick glance at the clock told him she'd be up by now. He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Bulma looked up from her coffee when Gohan appeared. "Hey, Gohan," she said. She pulled what looked like a watch out of her pocket and threw it to him. "Check this out."

"Wow," said Gohan, putting it on. "So this thing will help me disguise myself?"

"Yep," she said simply. "Just press the red button. It's one of the best pieces of work I've ever done, if I could say so myself."

Gohan pressed the red button and immediately his eyes went dark for a split second. He felt an odd sensation, almost like he was being encased by something, but he didn't know what it was. Finally, he was able to see again, and he noticed one thing very quickly.

He was tall.

"What the?" he asked, noticing that his voice was notably lower than it had been. "I'm... taller? Bulma, how did you-"

"Easy," she said, steering him over to a mirror. "While working on fixing up Android 16 for the Cell Games, I learned enough about his design in order to create this. It's basically a mechanical suit that covers your body, disguising every aspect of you."

"But why does it feel so... natural?" he asked, noticing it didn't feel awkward, like he was on stilts or something. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Gohan," she said. "Give me more credit than that. I used neural uplinks to make make your mind register the suit as an extension of yourself. You feel taller because your brain thinks you're taller."

Gohan examined his reflection in the mirror. Most of his 'face' was covered by an odd-looking helmet, with his body wearing a black body-suit and green tunic, with boots and gloves similar to the style Vegeta wore. Attached to his shoulders by gold buttons was a long red cape.

"Thanks a lot, Bulma," said Gohan, striking a pose. "It's awesome!"

Just then in the mirror, he noticed Vegeta and Trunks staring at him. "And just who is this?" asked Vegeta. "The newest member of the Ginyu Force?" He smirked, beginning to charge an energy blast in his hand.

Gohan immediately snapped out of the pose and hit the blue button. "It's me, Vegeta," he said, going through a somewhat similar transition to when he'd put his disguise on.

"Woah, cool!" said Trunks. "Mom, can I have a suit just like Gohan's? Well, maybe not just like it," he said as Gohan hit the red button again, and Trunks got a second look at his outfit.

"No tail?" asked Vegeta, as he examined Gohan's disguise. He turned to Bulma. "Woman! The Eternal Brat is the only one of us who has kept that symbol of his heritage, and yet you did not include it in this ridiculous looking outfit?"

"For your information, Vegeta," said Bulma, "Gohan didn't want anything that could be connected to him, and that includes a tail. And his outfit doesn't look bad! It's stylish! What do you think, Gohan?"

"It suits the purpose," said Gohan, not giving an honest answer as to his thoughts. "But can I ask if there's any deal with the funky-looking helmet?"

"It includes a lot of gadgets," said Bulma. "It houses the communications software, direct, untraceable links to the Police Network, and a power level reader, just in case."

"Wow," he said. "So this thing will give me direct access to all the police's communications? That's awesome! How did you pull that one off?"

"Please. Capsule Corp. has programmed and manufactured the police networks for every major city for ten years. It was simple."

Just then, Gohan glanced at the clock. "Oh, wow!" he said, realizing it was ten seconds until 9 o'clock. "I'd better get back home!" He pressed the blue button and raised his fingers to his forehead.

"Wait, Gohan!" said Bulma, pulling out a capsule. She handed it to the half-Saiyan. "Your dad called last night and placed an order for this. It's for the you-know-what."

"Right. Thanks again, Bulma!" He vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi looked up in surprise when Gohan reappeared in their midst.

"So," asked Krillin, "did she manage to do it?"

"Yep," said Gohan, pressing the red button on his watch and transforming into his disguise. Chi-Chi let out a scream of shock when she saw her son suddenly get taller.

"That's incredible!" said Goku, examining the disguise. "How did Bulma make it so that you're suddenly taller?"

"Some sort of thing she picked up when studying the Androids," said Gohan. "It's basically a body suit that disguises everything. Height, weight, appearance, outfit, voice, the whole deal. It's just incredible!"

"I'll say," said Yamcha, glancing at the clock nervously. "But in the meantime, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "I'll fly a little ahead of you guys. I want to try this thing out." He left and shot into the sky, heading towards Satan City.

_This feels so natural,_ thought Gohan, doing a few test loop-de-loops. _It's like I'm not even wearing a body suit! And I guess this is what it would be like if I was 18 like the class._

Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin caught up with him not too long after. "Well," said Gohan, "I guess now is as good a time as any to try something out." He hit the blue button while flying, focusing on keeping his current trajectory.

When the sensation had passed, he'd pretty much managed to stay right on target, with only a slight turn to the left, which he quickly corrected.

The four of them set down outside of Satan City moments later. They'd decided (or rather, Chi-Chi had decided for them) to drive into town, so as to avoid suspicion. It took a little longer, but that way they didn't have to worry about being spotted flying.

Twenty minutes later, they'd pulled into the employees parking lot at Orange Star High School, and got out. They still had around a half an hour until their class started, but they had some setting up to do.

"Hey, Gohan," said Goku. "Did Bulma give you the capsule I asked her to make?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, pulling it out and tossing it over to his father. "Why? What's in it?"

"Just some training equipment," said Goku. "We're going to distribute weights to the students that want them, so they can improve faster." Gohan nodded, understanding.

When the class arrived, they gathered around their instructors. "Alright," said Goku. "Today we're going to go over some of the more basic moves of the Turtle Style, which was taught to me by my first teacher, Master Roshi. Some of you may have prior martial art experience, so this will be a little familiar to you."

The class spent the rest of the lesson going over the first basic moves that Gohan had learned when he was three. How to throw a punch, a few kicks, just basic moves. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha moved around through the class, correcting those they saw doing it wrong, and just generally checked it out.

Sharpner, however, was still angry at Gohan for humiliating him in the ring the previous day. So he had devised a method to expose Gohan as a fraud. He'd concluded that no person could have a tail- it had to be a fake. No matter how real it looked, he was going to prove it wasn't.

So when Gohan walked past him, he struck, making a grab for the wagging appendage. Gohan hadn't seen it coming, so he was rather surprised when all of a sudden, he felt a hand grab on to his tail. Sharpner tried pulling it off, but it just wouldn't come.

"Would you mind letting go of that?" asked Gohan calmly, looking at Sharpner. Fortunately for him, he'd tricked Vegeta into telling him how to make it so a tail wasn't a weakness anymore. He had trained it. Sharpner's sneak attack was completely ineffective. Other than rather annoying Gohan, that is.

"It can't be real!" muttered the blond, continuing to pull. Gohan, finally realizing the idiot wasn't going to let go, gave a casual flick of his tail, sending Sharpner flying three feet. The blond landed on his back, dazed by what had happened.

Fortunately for Gohan, Sharpner had picked a spot at the back of the group, so that when the class turned around, they thought Gohan had merely exposed a flaw in Sharpner's technique, and didn't think much of it.

The rest of the class passed without incident. Sharpner, having been humiliated again, finally conceded that maybe the tail was real. Gohan, just to be safe, had wrapped it around his waist, making sure nobody else would attempt anything.

"You're all doing well," said Goku to the class. "But we know that some of you may want to progress faster than the others. So, for those of you that want them, I've prepared some training equipment for you." Reaching into his gi, he pulled out the capsule. It revealed a box filled with weighted undershirts.

"The undershirts each have different weights," explained Goku. "For those of you that want to train on your own and get stronger, come up and we'll give you an undershirt that suits your abilities."

Videl and Sharpner were the two who came forward the first. Goku handed Videl one of the heaviest shirts, and he gave Sharpner a medium weighted one. Gohan noticed that Sharpner continued to glare at him.

_I will not be humiliated by a little kid,_ Sharpner was thinking. _Before this class is over, I swear I'll show that little punk who's stronger!_

"All right!" exclaimed Goku when he saw half the class had taken weighted undershirts. "It's obvious most of you have the drive to improve. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Videl's hand shot into the air almost immediately. "Excuse me, Mr. Son," she said. "But I was just wondering if you happened to know the Gold Fighter?"

"The Gold Fighter?" asked Goku, smiling. "You mean-"

"Dad," interrupted Gohan sharply. "I'm pretty sure the Gold Fighter would kill us if we revealed any information about him."

"Right," said Goku, turning back to Videl. "We do, but we can't say anything more than that. He likes his privacy, you understand, and we'd never do anything to betray his trust."

Videl nodded, disappointed. Mr. Son had been about to reveal the name of the Gold Fighter, she was sure of it. But she understood why Gohan had interrupted him. "But who do you think really beat Cell?" she asked. "Surely, you should be able to tell us that." She noticed that Mr. Son was glancing nervously at Gohan, whose gaze was fixed on her.

"We don't _think_ either of them beat Cell," said Gohan finally. "We _know_ the Gold Fighter beat Cell."

"But that's impossible," said Sharpner before Videl could ask how they knew. "All he used was a bunch of cheap light tricks."

"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it isn't real," said Goku. "The Gold Fighter did not use tricks to beat Cell. He used techniques that only a few select people on the Earth know how to use."

"Do you know how to do them?" asked a random student, before Videl could ask the same question.

"I used to be able to do some of them," said Goku. "A long time ago. But the techniques require practice, and eventually I just fell out of use of them. That's why I stopped attending the World Martial Arts Tournaments."

Just then, Videl's watch beeped an alert. She held it up to her ear. "Go ahead, chief. ... ... Right, I'll be right there." She ran out of the gym just as the bell rang. The class filed out behind them, all of them glancing at their teachers, interested in the "light tricks".

"I'll catch up with you guys later," said Gohan, tearing towards the door. "It's time for me to make my debut as a crime fighter."

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted Krillin after him. "You need to think of a name!"

"I've already got one!" shouted back Gohan. He ran into the parking lot, and after quickly making sure nobody was around, he hit the red button and changed into his disguise. Clicking a button on the helmet, he read the police report.

** S.C.P.D.  
CASE: HJ-8244  
RSVD: N  
LCTN: NB A 223**

**DESCRIPTION:  
Tour bus filled with Senior Citi-  
zens seized. Suspects armed and  
extremely dangerous.**

**ALERT:  
S.U. SV-1 CONTACTED, EN ROUTE  
E.T.A.: 3 MINUTES**

"NB A 223," said Gohan to himself. "That might mean Northbound Area 223. I'd better get going." He shot into the air, heading towards Area 223 in the hopes that that was where the situation was.

He was rewarded by the sight of a jet copter attempting to disgorge a passenger on top of a bus with multiple police cars in pursuit. "Either that's it, or this town has a bigger crime problem than I thought."

He watched as the person in the jet copter hopped out and onto the top of the bus.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Videl darted backwards as the hi-jackers unleashed a hail of machine gun fire through the roof of the bus, forcing her on the defensive. She grabbed onto the side of the bus, and kicked through the window, hurtling into the leader of the hi-jackers.

She tore into the three criminals, knocking all of them unconscious quickly.

"And Videl is the winner with three knuckle-slashing knockouts," said one old lady, raising her camera and taking a picture of Videl.

"Videl!" shouted an old man. "Who's driving the bus?" Videl turned and stared in horror as she realized the criminal who had been driving, but was now unconscious, still had his foot on the gas pedal. The bus hurtled over a cliff.

Videl closed her eyes, waiting for the impending crash and explosion. It never came. Opening her eyes, she saw the bus was hovering in mid-air. She moved to the window and looked out, and was met by a smile from a man wearing a funky looking helmet, a green tunic, black body suit, red cape, and white gloves and boots. Even more incredible than his outfit was the fact that he held up entire bus with only his arms, and while _flying._

He flew upwards, setting the bus safely onto the cliff side.

"Who are you?" asked Videl, extremely grateful to the mysterious masked stranger. Gohan grinned.

"I am the Great Saiyaman!" he said, shooting three feet into the sky. _Vegeta was right,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _The poses were a bit much._ Checking the time on his helmet display, he realized he should be getting home. "See you later, Miss Videl." He flew into the sky, faster than she could follow.

"Wait!" she yelled after him. _How does he know my name?_

Gohan sighed as he shot towards home. He felt that Saiyaman's first appearance couldn't have gone smoother. Glancing around, he made sure nobody was in sight, then clicked the blue button on his watch. Raising his fingers to his forehead, he vanished a split second later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Krillin glanced up at his appearance. "So," he asked, "how did it go?"

"Pretty good," said Gohan, sitting down and starting to chow down on his lunch. "I caught a bus after it fell off of a cliff."

"Wow," said Yamcha, who had finished long ago. "Sounds pretty exciting."

"So, Gohan," said Goku. "What happened to that one kid, Sharpner? I know you didn't just show him a weakness in his form."

"The idiot tried to pull my tail off," said Gohan, rolling his eyes. "Needless to say, he was pretty surprised when I threw him off of me without using my arms. Hey, could we put the news on? I want to see if there's anything on about the Great Saiyaman."

His mother complied and put the news on. Oddly enough, they actually were talking about the Great Saiyaman. "-any sort of connection between this 'Great Saiyaman' and the mysterious fighters from the Cell Games?" asked the anchorman to the reporter at the scene where Gohan had saved the bus.

"There are many similarities to the abilities the mysterious fighters supposedly possessed," replied the reporter. "There is the ability to fly and super strength, but other than that, there is nothing."

"Now, we'll speak with Satan Videl, daughter of the World Champion of Martial Arts, Satan Hercule, who spoke briefly with the 'Great Saiyaman' before he vanished from the scene. Thank you, Videl."

"No problem," said Videl on the television.

"Now, what is your opinion on the Great Saiyaman's abilities? Are they tricks, or are they genuine?"

"They have to be tricks," replied Videl. "Nobody could ever possess such strange abilities." The group noticed, however, how she bit her lip slightly, as if doubting herself.

"Thank you, Videl. We know you have a busy schedule. Now, in other news-"

Gohan turned off the news. "Wow," he said, chuckling. "Didn't expect word to get out that fast."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The Great Saiyaman has made his debut on the scene of crime-fighting. But will Gohan managed to keep suspicion off of him and his family and friends? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	62. Chapter 61: Videl's Suspicions

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 61:  
Videl's Suspicions

Videl sat at her computer, trying to piece together a picture she had found of Son Goku and the Great Saiyaman. She'd already dismissed Krillin and Yamcha as possible candidates. She'd ignored Gohan, since the Great Saiyaman was significantly older than eleven years old.

_There are definitely some similarities,_ she thought to herself, biting her lip. _But unless Mr. Son has an older child- but didn't he say Gohan was his only son?_

She had an idea. She did a search for "Gold Fighter", returning with pictures from the famous child who Gohan had claimed to have defeated Cell, not her father.

Bringing up the photo-editing software she used to help the police with investigations, she digitally aged the mysterious fighter. The faces were similar, but were still not an exact match.

Frustrated, she closed out of the Great Saiyaman photo, then was about to close out of the Gold Fighter photo when she realized something. The Gold Fighter was nearly a splitting image of Son Gohan, but with a bit more muscle, and, of course, blond hair, green eyes. He also lacked the tail.

_That's weird,_ she thought to herself. _Could it be that the Sons are related to the Gold Fighter, and that's how they know him?_ She wouldn't be too surprised if they were related.

_The Gold Fighter's the same age as me,_ she thought, tapping her lip with her pen. _So it can't be any of those four. But then why is Gohan such an adamant supporter of the Gold Fighter? It's like he knows him better than any of the others._

Sighing, she turned and laid down on her bed. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any answers out of her teachers. And the only person she knew who had been there was her father, and he wasn't going to give her any straight answers.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"All right, class," said Goku. He was starting to sink into the role of teacher rather well. "First thing we're going to do is go over what you learned yesterday."

They went over the punches and kicks that they had learned the previous day. Sharpner, lurking in the back, considered ways to get back at Gohan, but none of them seemed like a good idea.

The four teachers moved around and made sure the students had the moves down fairly well. "Alright," said Goku finally. "We're ready to move on to your first basic stance. Krillin, would you demonstrate?"

Krillin sank into the stance that Gohan had used against Sharpner. Goku went on to explain the benefits of using the stance, pointing out how one's hands were positioned to block and attack, so on. Gohan stood nearby, listening closely to the class members not paying attention.

"Did you guys hear about that Great Saiyaman guy?" asked one kid to his friend.

"Yeah," responded his friend. "Apparently he's got super strength and can fly and that kind of stuff. But he dresses really funny."

_Can't really argue with them there,_ mused Gohan. _The outfit does get the job done, but it's not the kind of thing I would wear to a party. Unless it was a costume party, and I was going as Saiyaman._

"... so does anyone have any questions?" asked Goku to the class, finishing up on his explanation. "Then let's see what you can do!"

The class made their best effort to mimic Goku's pose. Surprisingly, Videl got it right right off the back. _Her martial arts experience must be helping her out,_ thought Goku.

Sharpner thought he had it perfect, but Yamcha pointed out a dozen separate mistakes in at least three separate tries before he finally got it down. Most other students had varying amounts mistakes, from one or two easily corrected errors to a few students ignoring their instructors and making their own stance up.

"Alright everybody," said Goku, looking over everybody after they had corrected all the mistakes. "Now hold the stance for as long as you can. It'll be good practice for when you and your opponent are waiting for the other to make the first move."

"Don't you want to make the first move?" asked Sharpner. "I mean, then you have the advantage of surprise."

"Sometimes it's more important than that. Sometimes blocking an enemy's attack can give you an opportunity to hit him while his guard is down. Gohan, Yamcha, will you show them what I mean?"

Yamcha launched a punch at Gohan that the half-Saiyan easily blocked. Both of them made sure that they weren't moving too fast for the students to see.

"Look," said Gohan, throwing a kick that he stopped right before it hit. "Yamcha left himself wide open to a counterattack." Yamcha, of course, had deliberately done it, just to prove their point.

The bell rang, and the class filed out.

"So," asked Gohan, "I have an idea for something we could do for fun."

"What's that?" asked Krillin.

"There's a movie about the Cell Games in the theater," said Gohan, grinning. "I figured after lunch it would be fun to see how we're seen by the general people. And judge it's accuracy."

"Sounds interesting," said Goku. "We'll head over there after lunch." After making sure nobody was around, Goku and Gohan raised their fingers to their foreheads. Krillin and Yamcha both made contact, and the four of them vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Chi-Chi glanced at her husband, son, and their friends reappearing for lunch. "It's ready," she said, gesturing at the table. Within seconds the two Saiyans had fallen on the food.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," said Krillin, taking his own plate. "We're sorry if it's a bother."

The Son Matron rolled her eyes. "It's no problem. It's pretty simple to cook normal sized meals when you're already feeding two black holes. But thank you. So what's after this? Training?"

"No," said Gohan, swallowing a mouthful. "There's a movie about the Cell Games in the theater. We thought it'd be kind of fun to see how we're portrayed by the actors. Then I thought I'd put in some time as Great Saiyaman."

Chi-Chi nodded, glad her son was actually doing something worthwhile. Plus, he got to embarrass the daughter of Mr. Satan, which was always a bonus in her book. "So how's that Satan girl? As arrogant as her father?"

"No," said Goku. "She's actually very nice and respectful. Sure, she's sure of herself, but she never complains. If I didn't know she was Mr. Satan's daughter, I wouldn't have guessed it."

Chi-Chi nodded, sighing. _Maybe she would have been the one,_ she thought ruefully. _But I had to mess things up with my big mouth._ Of course, her family never regretted the wish's effects- she had also made sure of that one year later.

One year after the wish, she had recruited Krillin to help her gather the Dragon Balls again, promising him one of the wishes. She'd seen him a little upset after the wish was made, and suspected that it had something to do with him having wanted to make a wish of his own.

She'd made the wish at night, while Goku and Gohan were sleeping. She'd wished that her family would never regret their states, because all she wanted was for them to be happy. Krillin had wished the bombs out of the Androids, to let them live normal lives. Of course, he'd married 18 and had a daughter, so it had worked out for him rather well.

Gohan and Goku sat back, finally finishing. "Thanks, mom," said Gohan. "That was delicious."

"You're welcome," said Chi-Chi, beginning to do the dishes. "Don't be back too late tonight."

"I won't be." They shot off, heading towards Satan City.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow," said Goku as they entered the theater. "This place is pretty much deserted."

"The movie's been out for two weeks," said Krillin. "Most people have probably already seen it." The four of them sat down. They'd arrived just in time, as the previews were almost over.

_Seven years ago,_ read the opening text, _the Earth was threatened by a vile creature that called himself Cell. He killed anyone who stood in his way except for a few lucky survivors. Finally, he declared a tournament known as the Cell Games, which would decide the fate of the Earth..._

They watched in interest as the movie took place. The actors that had been hired to portray them looked somewhat similar to them. Cell was easily the most accurately portrayed, until...

"OH YEAH!" screamed a voice. "IT'S THE CHAMP!" Sure enough, they had hired the real Satan Hercule.

"You know what that means, don't you?" muttered Gohan. "It's about _him_ defeating Cell."

"Well," said Goku, "it could be funny to watch how they think it happened."

"Mr. Satan is awesome!" said movie-Gohan as Mr. Satan proceeded to beat the crap out of movie-Cell.

"I wish I was just like him," said movie-Goku, staring at Mr. Satan with an adoring expression.

"You know," said movie-Vegeta. "We could use our tricks to make it seem like Mr. Satan is weaker than us."

"Great idea," said movie-Gohan. "That way, we'll become famous at the expense of Mr. Satan!"

"Oh," said Gohan, "if we showed Vegeta this, I don't want to know what would happen."

"We should never mention this again," said Krillin, watching as the movie version of himself began to practically worship Mr. Satan. "If 18 knew about this... "

"...it might be Trunks's future all over again," finished Yamcha, staring in disgust at the movie screen. "And, to be honest, I don't think I'd blame her. And I don't even think Trunks would," he added, after seeing the movie version of Mirai Trunks start sobbing that he'd "never be as awesome as Mr. Satan."

Finally, the movie ended, and the four filed out. "I'll catch up with you later," said Gohan to his father.

"Be careful, Gohan," said Goku, giving a little chuckle. _As if there's any criminals that could hurt my son._

Gohan walked back into an alleyway. After making sure nobody was around, he pressed the red button on his watch, his Great Saiyaman disguise coming on. He shot up into the sky, fast enough to avoid being seen.

He didn't even bother to check the police reports for what they might need help on. He heard sirens, and spotted a skyscraper burning down. He shot towards the skyscraper, spotting a copter flying overhead.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Bring her down, Ed," said Videl to the pilot. "Quick."

"No way," said Ed. "It's way to dangerous! We can't help them if we're dead!"

"We can't just let them die." She spotted a large tank on the roof. "Hey, Ed, check it out! Isn't that a water tank?"

"Yeah, I think so. That'd be my guess."

"Come in, control," said Videl into a walkie-talkie. "I see a tank on the roof. Isolate it. I need to know the contents and the amount."

"Content confirmed to be water, Videl," said control. "Amount confirmed to be 1,000 gallons. I'm now analyzing the outflow and potential impact on the fire."

"Is it enough to put out the fire?"

"Negative. Plenty of water, but that building's going to be melted before you can get that valve open."

"It might not put it out, but it will buy us a little time." Videl hopped out of the copter, landing on the roof. She sprinted towards the tank. She grabbed onto the valve release handle, but pulled back. The fire had heated to the point it burned her hands.

"No pain, no gain!" she said, grabbing the handle again and trying to twist. It didn't budge in the slightest.

Suddenly, the roof underneath cracked open, and the tank began to fall forward. Videl instinctively raised her arms to cover herself. The searing, crushing impact never came. Opening her eyes, she saw the Great Saiyaman holding the tank up with one hand. "It's you! Saiyaman!"

"At your service," said Saiyaman, righting the tank effortlessly.

"There's enough water to put out the fire," she explained hastily, "but the valve can't let it release in time!"

"Thank you," said the superhero, driving his hand through the tank and creating a gaping hole. Water flowed out, flooding down the building, and extinguishing the fire.

Saiyaman moved over to the side of the building and saluted the onlookers. "It's that guy!" screamed a random crowd member. "Saiyaman!"

_Saiyaman, huh?_ thought Videl, staring at the superhero. _I'm going to find out who you _really _are._ She started to creep forward, with the goal of removing the man's helmet.

"Please, Miss Videl," said Saiyaman, not even looking at her. "Don't even try." She drew back in surprise. "Take care," he said finally, shooting off into the sky.

"How did he know what I was doing?" asked Videl, blinking.

Gohan frowned to himself as he flew out of sight. Disabling his suit's voice system, he called his house, patching it directly through to his real body. "Hey, mom," he said. "Put the news on. I should be on it. I'll be home in a moment."

Finally, looking around, he saw nobody in sight. Clicking the blue button and removing his disguise, he raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

He sat down at the table just as his mom put the last plate down. Digging in, he stared at the television, which was at the scene of the fire.

"- if you'll watch closely," said the anchorman, showing a video of Gohan's arrival, "you'll see a flash of green and red as the Great Saiyaman arrives at the tower. Moments later, the water tank on the roof is punctured, dousing the fire. And now we go to our on-the-scene reporter, who is with Satan Videl."

"Thank you, Tom," said the reporter. "We are on the scene with Satan Videl. Videl, what happened up there on the roof? We see the Great Saiyaman arrive, and moments later, the fire is out."

"He punched a hole in a water tank," said Videl, looking none too happy for his interference. "I could have handled it, but his solution certainly was expedient."

"'Could have handled it' my tail," said Gohan through a mouthful of rice. "If I hadn't shown up at that exact moment, she would have been crushed. That must be her dad's teachings, to never admit you're weaker than someone."

"Still," said his father through a mouthful of beef, "can you really blame her? I mean, she doesn't know anything about you. Plus, her father is Mr. Satan. She's been brought up believing we're fakes, and now we're right there. She's got to be questioning a lot right now."

Gohan nodded, conceding his father had a point. If he'd been in her shoes, he'd be pretty interested towards finding out who it was that was eclipsing him. Still, he would have been slightly more grateful towards the person who'd saved his life twice.

"So you two have the day off tomorrow," said Chi-Chi, quietly eating her own meal, normal-sized meal. It was true- today was Friday.

"Great!" said Gohan. He turned to his father. "We training?"

"Of course," said Goku.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The Great Saiyaman's identity remains secret, but Videl is more adamant than ever in finding out who he is? Will Gohan manage to keep her from finding out that he's ... him? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	63. Chapter 62: Rescue Videl

**_200 REVIEWS!!!!_** Special thanks to Shiva the Sarcastic for the 200th review. Keep them coming in, and I'll make sure I keep the chapters flowing onto the site.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 62:  
Rescue Videl

"Bye, mom!" shouted Gohan as he, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha prepared to take off to class once again. They'd all had a relaxing weekend off, but once again, it was time for class.

The four of them shot into the air. "We're a little early," said Krillin, checking his watch. "We have a little more time before we get Satan City."

"Everybody, get down!" shouted Gohan, noticing a jet copter flying on a parallel course to their trajectory. His father, Krillin, and Yamcha vanished into air, Gohan quickly pressing the red button on his watch, turning into Saiyaman, in case they'd noticed them. Just then, he recognized the copter. "It's Videl!"

"It's Saiyaman!" said Videl, staring at him in surprise. Grinning mischievously, she slotted into place behind Gohan, following him.

"What's she doing?" asked Gohan to himself, trying to shake her. "I'm not some criminal! Why's she so intent on following me?"

The two blasted over Orange Star High School. Finally, Gohan realized Videl wasn't going to stop chasing him, and stopped mid-air. Just before she hit him, he phased away.

Videl slammed on the brakes, nearly crashing. _Oh, man,_ she thought, shaken. _Whoa. Now, where is he?_

Gohan chucked from where he hid behind a tree. "I don't know why she's so bent on discovering who I am," he said to himself. "No one else bothers me. This could be a real problem." Just then, she turned around, catching a sight of his red cape. She landed just on the other side of the tree.

"Good morning," said Videl, walking over to him.

"Hi there," said Gohan, falsely cheerful. "I believe we've met before. Yes, I'm sure of it!"

"How about I help you see better by taking that bucket off your head?" She leaned in close. "Enough of this nonsense. Just tell me who you are. You're secret's safe with me."

"You can't remove my helmet," said Gohan simply. "You can try all you want, but it won't come off." He even bent down to give Videl a better hold to grab it.

She, of course, immediately tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't this stupid thing come off?" she asked, frustrated.

"Because it can't." Gohan smirked. "My disguise is fool-proof. There's no way you can recognize me, because the helmet's the only part of my disguise that conceals my identity. And only I can remove it." He grinned. He flew over and grabbed her jet copter, relocating it to the roof of a nearby building. She'd still be able to get it... just later.

"That fool has no idea who he's messing with," said Videl to herself.

His phone system in his helmet began to ring. He disabled his voice systems and answered. "Gohan?" asked Krillin. "You alright, bro? Class is about to start."

"I'm on my way," said the half-Saiyan. "I had a little run-in with Videl. She's dead set on figuring out who Saiyaman is!"

"Well, don't use Instant Transmission. The students are about to get in here, and that's the last thing we need them to see."

"Just tell them I needed to run out to the car for something."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan, out of the Saiyaman outfit, ran into the gym a moment later. He joined the others where his father was explaining a few more punches and kicks.

Five minutes later, Videl came sprinting into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Son," she said to Goku, who merely nodded as she joined the class.

"We learn anything interesting?" she whispered to Eresa.

"No," whispered back the blond. "Class only started ten minutes ago, and half that time Mr. Son's son wasn't even here."

"What?" she whispered back. "He was late?" She studied the child closely, from his black hair to his black boots and the brown tail swishing lazily behind him. _He's far too young to be Saiyaman,_ she thought. _It's got to be a coincidence._

Gohan glanced at Videl after he sensed her gaze had turned to his father. _She's smart,_ he thought. _Not anything like her father. She suspects one of us are Saiyaman. Good thing my disguise really is foolproof._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Winning the hearts and minds of people everywhere is the Great Saiyaman," said the news, "who was seen flying over downtown yesterday. Log on to our website-"

"Fools," said Mr. Satan, turning the television off. "They call that runt a hero? I could break that little scrawny runt in two like a soggy toothpick!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"We should drive out of here," whispered Gohan to his father. "Mr. Satan's daughter suspects one of us as having a connection to Saiyaman. We should take it easily."

"Right," said Goku. The four of them walked out towards the parking lot.

All of a sudden, there was a loud sound of tires squealing, that caused Gohan and Goku to cringe from their more acute hearing. Turning to see, they saw a car go sailing by, a cop car in pursuit. The car rammed the cops into a building.

"Right on," said the passenger, getting out of the car and surveying the destruction. "You sure know how to take care of those stupid cops, Jimbo."

"Yeah," agreed the driver. "I think moving the bosses' operation to this city is going to be easier than we thought."

"That was a pretty dangerous stunt you pulled," said Gohan, approaching the drivers. He didn't care he wasn't disguised- after all, Videl already knew he could fight, and as long as he didn't fly or use super strength, there was nothing to worry about.

"Not as dangerous as what you're pulling right now," said the driver, laughing. "Why don't you run home to your mommy, kid?"

"Why don't you try and make me?" Gohan assumed a fighting stance, wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Alright, kid," said the driver, grabbing Gohan by the shirt and lifting him up. "We don't want to do this, but the boss wants an example to be made so people know not to mess with the Red Shark Gang!"

"This is your last chance," said Gohan. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Videl rounded the corner and saw the situation. She watched, interested. _Now I'll finally get to see this kid fight,_ she thought.

"That's it." The driver launched a punch at Gohan, who flipped over, twisting out of the driver's grip, and delivered a kick to his opponent's stomach. The driver collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath. Videl darted forward, shocked.

"Jimbo!" shouted the passenger, lifting his partner up. "What happened? He's just a kid!" He glared at Gohan and Videl. "You're dead, kid. Nobody messes with the Red Shark Gang!" He and his partner got into the car, driving off.

"What happened back there?" asked the passenger. "You got taken down in one kick by a little kid!"

"It was a cheap shot," said the driver. "Man, he was weird. I think I got a few cracked ribs. It felt like I was getting hit by a truck! But you know that one girl? I think she's Mr. Satan's daughter. That kid's probably some sort of friend or something."

"For real?" asked the passenger. "We might have to let the boss take care of those two personally."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Videl's lunch the next day was interrupted by her watch beeping. "This is Videl," she said into it.

"Videl!" said the officer on the other end of the line. "Some gang called the Red Shark Gang has taken the mayor hostage and is holding him at knifepoint!"

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" She tore out of the cafeteria, heading to the roof, where she immediately decapsulized her jet copter and shot off towards the scene.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look," shouted the thug holding the knife to the mayor's throat to the police, "all we want is for Mr. Satan to get over here! When he shows up, you can have fatty back!"

"Please!" said the mayor. "I don't understand! What do you want with Mr. Satan?"

"Hey," said the thug, "it's no big deal. My boss just wants to challenge him to a fight."

"What?" asked the mayor, surprised. "He can't win!"

The door behind him opened, revealing a huge man. "What does a plump little politician like you know about winning a fight anyways?" asked the 'boss'. "You people worship that fraud because you think he's strong. I'll show you what strength is. Then I'll be your hero!"

"What a role model," said another thug. "I wish I had someone like you to look up to when I was a kid."

"Thanks, Slim-Jim," said the boss, cracking his knuckles. "We'll give you key to city for that." He grinned at the mayor. "Aren't we, mister mayor?" He turned to the cops. "Hey, coppers! Here's a little present for not bringing the Red Shark Gang Mr. Satan yet!" A thug shot a missile at the cops, destroying a car.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan opened his eyes from where he'd been meditating on a nearby roof. He watched as Videl's jet-copter soared by overhead. He'd been meditating in the city, waiting for the promised "counter-attack" by the thugs from yesterday. If Videl was called in, then it must be serious.

Pressing the red button, he leapt up, his outfit appearing on him. Shooting after Videl's copter, he followed her, discretely, to the standoff. He might as well wait a little bit and get the gravity of the situation first.

"Look, boss," said one of the thugs, spotting the jet-copter landing outside. "Above us."

"Excellent," said the boss. "Get ready, boys."

Videl shot out of her copter and ran over, facing off against the boss. "Alright, you crook," she said. "Let them go. You can still get off easy."

"That's Mr. Satan's girl," said the driver from yesterday. "The one I told you about."

"Well well well," said the boss, taking a few steps forward. "So you're the tough girl, Mr. Satan's daughter. Where's your father? What kind of hero would send his little girl to fight for him?"

"My father didn't send me here," said Videl. "I'm like a maid, I go wherever the filth is and I clean it up. My father's a busy man, so if you want to fight him, you'll have to go through me first."

"No, Videl!" shouted the mayor. "This man's too strong! I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

"Look," said the boss, "I came here to fight your father, but if I have to teach you a lesson first to get him out here, so be it. Let's get this over with." He walked forward, towering over Videl. He was at least twice her height. "Now, little-big girl, time to learn not to mess with the Red Shark Gang. Whenever you feel like it."

Videl launched a kick at the man, who blocked it, then pivoted, using his weight to throw her backwards. Videl flipped, landing on her feet. "Sharks are vicious," she retorted, "but they're not much on brains."

"Now you're supposed to be some genius? Don't make me laugh."

Videl leapt over a punch, kicking the boss in the head. "You're going to pay for that one," he said. One of the thugs unleashed a hail of machine gun fire at her. The boss took advantage of her being distracted, knocking her backwards.

Gohan saw this as the moment to step in. "Hey, you," he said to the boss as he landed. "Back off."

"You back off, chump," said a thug, placing the barrel of a machine gun at the back of Gohan's neck. Gohan merely clamped two fingers on it, bending the barrel.

"Mister, you and your men better get out of this city while you still can."

"Who are you?" asked the boss.

"I'm the Great Saiyaman!" said Gohan.

"Hey!" shouted Videl angrily. "Go home!"

"Oh, hi there," said Gohan. "Fancy meeting you again. If this is about yesterday, I didn't mean to-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed the boss. "I cannot take it anymore! Boys, shut this guy up for good!"

"Right!" said the thugs, unleashing a hail of machine gun fire at Gohan. The half-Saiyan merely phased out of the way, then delivered a chop to the back of one of the thug's neck. He punched a second into the third. They both flew through a window, knocked out of the fight.

"Are you alright?" he asked, untying the mayor.

"Yes," said the mayor, "thanks to you!"

Just then, a fourth thug came around the corner, holding a missile launcher. He shot it at Gohan, who raised one hand and used a wall of force to push it back at the thug. He backed out of the way of the explosion.

"Now I've got you!" said the boss, Videl locked in a choke-hold.

"Let go of her!" shouted Gohan, darting forward to help. Videl elbowed the boss in the stomach, then kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

_Not bad,_ thought Gohan. _Well, not bad for someone trained by Mr. Satan. And having no knowledge of how to control her energy._ Gohan readied to take off.

"Goodbye, Miss Videl," he shouted.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Videl. "Thank you."

"Sure," said Gohan. "No problem."

"I'm still going to try and unmask you," said Videl, smirking. "And I'm going to succeed."

Gohan merely chuckled and shot off towards home.

-DBZ: SGTW-


	64. Chapter 63: Satan's Challenge

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 63:  
Satan's Challenge

Chi-Chi took cover as a shockwave exploded above her in the air, knocking some of the laundry she'd been hanging out to dry off the wire.

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE MOVE FURTHER AWAY FROM THE HOUSE?" she screamed into the sky.

"Sorry, mom!" shouted back Gohan as he and his father flew to a safer distance. The shockwaves resumed, this time a good distance away from her.

"Much better," said Chi-Chi, finishing up. Sighing, she went inside to begin cooking lunch. When you had two hungry Saiyans to feed, most of your time was spent preparing meals.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Dad?" asked Videl, seeing her father sitting on a couch, watching clips from the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Oh, it's you, Videl!" said Mr. Satan, smiling. "I was just reviewing some of my old matches, studying strategy. You can never rest if you want to stay on top."

"You're a brilliant fighter, dad. But I was just wondering about Son Goku and his tricks again, because he told us in class-"

"WHAT?" shouted Mr. Satan. "That guy's your martial arts teacher?"

"Yeah," said Videl. "And he told us that the Gold Fighter was the one who really beat Cell."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," dismissed her father. "In case you didn't realize, he wasn't even at the Cell Games. He was probably cowering in a corner, scared to death that the entire world was going to end. Now he's just trying to steal my popularity."

"Well, dad, you know people are going to doubt you until you prove you're better than the Gold Fighter. Why don't you publicly challenge the Gold Fighter? If he shows up at the tournament, you can prove once and for all that you're better than him."

"Uh, uh..." said Mr. Satan, trying to figure out how to get out of this. "Well, you see, Videl, the Gold Fighter's just a fake who wouldn't show up to the World Martial Arts Tournament. It wouldn't be worth my time."

"But if he didn't show up," said Videl, "wouldn't that just prove that he's scared of you? Wouldn't it prove that you're better than him?"

"I guess you're right," said Mr. Satan, gulping. _Oh, great,_ he thought. _How am I going to get out of this one? Then again..._ A mischievous grin crossed the face of the World Champion. "I'll schedule a press conference for tomorrow." _Oh, you are one sly little devil._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You're all doing very well," said Goku to the class at the end of one session. They'd been teaching for a month now, and the class had generally improved greatly. The bell rang and the class filed out.

"Mr. Son!" said Videl, waiting behind. "I just wanted to ask you if you'd tell the 'Gold Fighter' to watch my father's press conference at three o'clock today."

_Why should I?_ thought Gohan. _Then again, she wouldn't ask us to watch it if it was something important._

"We'll give him the word," said Goku. Videl noticed he and Gohan glanced at each other briefly. "But we can't guarantee he'll watch it. Why? Is your father going to talk about him?"

"Yes," said Videl. "But you'll just have to wait and see." She ran out to lunch.

"I wonder what that's about," said Krillin. "Maybe he's going to admit he's a liar."

"I doubt it," said Yamcha. "That guy would never admit anything even if his life depended on it. He likes his fame way too much."

Videl sighed as she walked down the hallway. Her plan was playing out quite nicely. Now, hopefully the 'Gold Fighter' would accept the challenge, and would appear at the tournament in two weeks.

Then the world would have the question answered for real- who really defeated the evil monster known as Cell?

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, dad," said Gohan, breaking off the flurry of attacks he'd thrown at his father. "It's about three. We'd better go and see what Videl wanted us to watch."

"Right," said his father. The two flew off home.

Gohan turned the tv to Z-TV, where Mr. Satan's Press Conference was going to be held. "And now," said the reporter, "Mr. Satan."

"Thank you," said the champion. "Now, as most of my fans know, in two weeks my daughter and I will be participating in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Now, I figured that this is as good a time as any to settle a long standing score. I'm talking about the so-called 'Gold Fighter', who thinks he can steal my glory for defeating Cell."

"Yeah, right," said Gohan.

"If this 'Gold Fighter' is half as tough as he pretends to be," continued Mr. Satan, "he'll show up at the World Martial Arts Tournament and try to prove it. We all know he's a fake, so he probably won't accept the challenge, but if you do, we'll see who really beat Cell by fighting. If you don't, you're just a sissy little coward who will have proved you're afraid."

"That sounds like a challenge," said Gohan.

"We might as well enter," said Goku thoughtfully. "I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do. And the prize money would really make your mom happy."

"How much is it?" asked Chi-Chi from where she was cooking.

"I think it's 10,000,000 Zeni," said Gohan. "Second place gets 5,000,000, and the thirds gets 3,000,000."

"10,000,000 ZENI!" screamed Chi-Chi. "You are BOTH entering that tournament. You have no choice in the matter. That money would really help me..."

Gohan and Goku both tuned her out as she made a massive list of everything she'd like. "So," said Goku finally, "is the 'Gold Fighter' going to accept the challenge?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "That way I'll be able to fight in the tournament without exposing myself."

"We should call all the others," said Goku. "It'll be just like old times, fighting in the Tournament. And I'm pretty sure Yamcha and Krillin would take over classes next Thursday and Friday, so we'll have time to get in some extra training. I'll go tell Vegeta."

"Yeah!" said Gohan, excited. "It's going to be a blast! I'll go tell Piccolo." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished into thin air.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Piccolo opened one eye from his meditation when he sensed Gohan arrive on the Lookout. "Hey kid," he said. "Something you need to talk about?"

"Well," said Gohan, "dad and I have decided we're entering the World Martial Arts Tournament next weekend. We were just wondering if you'd like to join in too?"

"Sure," said Piccolo, smirking. "If you two are entering, it sounds like it will be one to remember."

"Alright!" said Gohan, jumping, acting like he was the age he was stuck at. "This is going to be awesome! My dad's telling Vegeta, and I know he'll enter. But I better get home before mom gets worried. See you later!" He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"He's still the same little kid I taught," said Piccolo.

"Well, yeah," said Dende from where he had watched. "He's kind of-"

"I know," said Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Vegeta's entering," said Goku as Gohan reappeared. "When he heard we were entering, he got extremely interested. He said he'll finally get to prove he's surpassed us."

"Please," said Gohan, rolling his eyes. "All we've been doing these past seven years is training. Does he really think he can beat us?"

"He's sure of it." The two glanced at the news, which was babbling on and on about Mr. Satan's challenge to the Gold Fighter.

"Well then. We'll have to step up our training." The two darted outside again, the sounds of shockwaves soon echoing through the landscape.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alright," said Goku at the end of one class. "Next Thursday and Friday Gohan and I aren't going to be here, so Yamcha and Krillin are going to be taking care of the class."

"Why?" asked Sharpner.

"I'm going to be training for the World Martial Arts Tournament," said Goku, smiling. "I'm entering this year. Gohan's not going to because he's going to train with me. He's a little young to be fighting in the tournament, so he's just going to help me out."

"Why?" asked Videl. "He could compete in the Junior Division. They've divided it since you last competed. Now, kids have their own special tournament."

"I'd rather not," said Gohan, making up a lie on the spot. "I'm waiting until I'm old enough to compete in the adult division."

"Yeah," said Videl, nodding. "Last time it was full of kids who broke down crying after one punch. Not much of a competition."

Gohan nodded. Of course, he really was going to be competing- under the alter ego of the Gold Fighter. Hopefully, though, he'd figure out how to evade the age requirement. Smiling, he got an idea.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'll be right back, dad," said Gohan after lunch. "I need to go and ask a favor of Dende." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Dende looked up in surprise when he felt his friend appear. "Hey, Gohan," he said. "What's up?"

"Dende, I need to ask a favor of you," replied the half-Saiyan. "Next Saturday I'm going to be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament. But they have an age requirement, and as you know, I'm still eleven years old. Could you make it so that I have a way to compete in the adult division?"

"Hm..." said Dende, closing his eyes and using his mystical Guardian-powers. "The easiest way to do that would be to make it so your mom and dad could sign a release form allowing you to compete. Then, after the tournament, I'll just wipe the records clear. Nobody will recognize you as the Gold Fighter."

"Wow!" said Gohan. "Thanks a lot, Dende! You're a real pal."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Perhaps you should rest, son," said Vegeta to Trunks as he barely managed to move around in the gravity room. "150x Earths Gravity is a man's training level. You are clearly still a child."

"I... want to fight... in the tournament..." said Trunks, struggling. "I need to... get stronger to... fight with you... and Gohan... and his dad..."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Vegeta, smirking.

"Guess I'll go... super," said Trunks, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta stared at him in shock. Trunks ran in circles around the gravity room, moving with ease.

"Did... I miss something?" asked Vegeta, confused. "When was it that the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's play thing? Oh, that's right. When Kakarot's brat ascended. Come here, son."

"Yeah, dad?" asked Trunks, walking forward.

"Try to hit me," said Vegeta simply.

"Why would I do that, dad? You know I'm not strong enough."

"You want to play like that?" asked Vegeta. "Fine. Let's deal. If you can punch me in the face once, I'll take you to the park for an hour."

"Wow, you mean it? Okay!" Trunks shot backwards and assumed a fighting stance, launching at his father. Vegeta was hard pressed to stop the flurry of attacks, and Trunks managed to graze him.

Vegeta punched back instinctively. "You didn't say you'd hit back, dad," said Trunks, sporting a bruise.

"Stop your whining," said Vegeta. "We're going to the park now. But before you go you must tell me- how do you compare against the son of Kakarot?"

"It's not really even a fight," said Trunks, embarrassed. "Whenever I've sparred with Gohan, he holds back a lot just to give me a chance. He doesn't even go Super Saiyan."

"Of course he does," said Vegeta. "Gohan has trained for eleven years more than you. He still first transformed when he was a year younger than you are. There is no shame in losing against him."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Videl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she watched tapes from the old World Martial Arts Tournaments. She'd been studying for strategy by watching Mr. Son's old fights in the tournament, especially the energy waves and super speed.

"If it is a trick," she said as she watched the child Goku (who, she had noticed, bore many similarities to Gohan besides the tail) unleash the Kamehameha Wave on his opponent, "it's a dang good one."

She'd concluded that the only chance she had if the 'Gold Fighter' emerged was if she figured out a way to combat the energy. So far, she'd only figured out one possible way- hide.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The Z-Fighters are preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament in their own way. Who will rise out of them to claim the title of World Champion? Or will Mr. Satan somehow retain the title (couNOgh)? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	65. Chapter 64: Gather for the Tournament

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 64:  
Gather for the Tournament

"GOHAN! GOKU! BREAKFAST!"

Gohan climbed out of bed, dressing himself carefully. Examining himself in the mirror, he made sure his tail was tucked out of sight, and that he didn't look too much like his normal self. His hair blond, his eyes green, he was the Gold Fighter. His normal gi was obscured by his cape. He looked exactly like he had when he'd fought Cell. He'd decided to stay at regular Super Saiyan, only ascending if he needed to, like against Vegeta or his father.

"You ready?" asked his father as they moved down the hallway towards breakfast.

"Definitely," said Gohan, grinning. Today he was finally going to get to test his powers- and let the world know that it was him, not Mr. Satan, that had defeated Cell.

The two began wolfing down their breakfasts. "We're going to meet Bulma and the others at Capsule Corp.," said Chi-Chi. "It would be best not to attract too much attention before the tournament even begins."

"And today's the day everybody has been talking about!" said the news. "The day of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Mr. Satan has put out the call for the mysterious Gold Fighter to reveal himself. Is there any chance of that, Jim?"

"I honestly don't know," said another voice. "We don't know anything about the Gold Fighter. As far as we know, he could have not even heard the challenge, and not show up. Maybe Mr. Satan was right, and he's a coward."

"Well, whatever he does, it's going to be one heck of a tournament!"

Goku and Gohan both finished up not too long after. "Ready to go?" asked the Saiyan to his wife.

"Yes," she said. "We'll get there right on time."

The three of them vanished, using Instant Transmission.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi reappeared in a room with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi.

"It's about time," said Vegeta, irritated. "We were beginning to think you'd chickened out, Kakarot." He noticed that Gohan was already transformed. "Is there some reason you're already ready to fight, Eternal Brat?"

"Mr. Satan challenged the Gold Fighter to a fight," said Gohan simply. "So, that's who I'm entering as- the Gold Fighter."

"We'll finally get to see that guy exposed!" said Yamcha happily.

"Are you competing?" asked Goku to Yamcha.

"No," said the bandit. "I'm no match for any of you. I'd just embarrass myself. I gave up fighting."

"Well, let's go!" said Bulma, pushing Trunks and Vegeta onto the plane. The others followed suit.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Videl examined her reflection in the mirror on her and her father's private jet. To get ready for the tournament, she'd cut her hair, getting rid of her pig tails. That way nobody would be able to grab it to stop her.

_I wonder if the Gold Fighter will show up,_ she thought. If he did, either her father or him would be exposed as a liar. She just wanted to know the truth.

"Videl!" shouted one of the servants. "We're about to land."

"Coming!" shouted back Videl, heading to the exit. Her father had made it clear he wanted her with him when he made his grand entrance. While he struck ridiculous poses, she was going to be seeing if she could spot the Gold Fighter.

The jet set down, and her father exited, waving to the crowd. Videl followed, glancing through the crowds. Every time she saw a flash of blond hair, her heart began racing, only to be disappointed.

Finally, she turned to the sky, wondering if the Gold Fighter had even shown up. She watched a yellow plane come in for a landing. The rear hatch opened, and a group of people walked out. She recognized one as her teacher, Son Goku. There was Krillin, his daughter, his wife, a short man with pointy hair, Yamcha, Goku's wife, an old man, and-

Her heart seemed to stop. Following behind them was _him._ Blond hair, green eyes, muscular. Wearing a long, sweeping white cape, and the same style of gi as Mr. Son, he was easy to recognize by anyone who'd watched the Cell Games. But she couldn't believe her eyes.

He looked like he was eleven years old. He hadn't changed at all since he'd been seen on TV at the Cell Games. "It's not possible..." she whispered to herself. _The near-mythical Gold Fighter, not even able to participate in the adult division?_

"VIDEL!" Her father's voice broke her out of her trance. "Come on, Videl. They want to take a picture of us." Videl followed her father, her brain still moving at 100 miles an hour.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan felt as Videl's gaze moved off of him. _I guess it was a surprise,_ he thought. _The great Gold Fighter, still a kid._

"Hey, Goh-ld Fighter," said Krillin, quickly correcting himself. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, grinning. "It's going to be a blast."

"Hey!" shouted Yamcha. "It's Piccolo!" The Z-Fighters joined up with the Namekian, who was standing off by himself, as he usually did.

"I was waiting for you," said the Namekian. "The registration desk is about to close. We should head over there as soon as we can."

"Right," said Gohan. The group moved towards the registration disk, looking around at the souvenir stalls, the concession stands, and everything.

"Geez," said Krillin. "Look at all that stuff. It's like a fair."

"You know I can't stand crowds," said Bulma. The group finally reached the registration desk.

"Name, please," said one of the men behind the desk, looking incredibly bored.

"Krillin," said Krillin.

"All right. Next, please. Name, please."

"Son Goku," said Goku.

"Former World Champion Son Goku? This should be interesting. Next, please. Name please."

"18," said 18.

"... all right," said the man, hesitating slightly. "Next, please. Name, please."

"The Gold Fighter," said Gohan. The man did a double take, as if to say, 'Really?'.

"We're sorry," said the other man. "But that name has already been taken."

"By who?" asked Gohan. The man pointed to a fighter who had registered just before them. The guy wore a ridiculously exaggerated version of Gohan's outfit, right down to the white cape. He had dyed blond hair and wore contacts that made it appear like he had green eyes. He saw the registration worker indicating him and walked forward.

"What's up, kid?" asked the man. "You think you're the Gold Fighter? Well, there's only one Gold Fighter, and that's me! I'm the one who beat Cell, and I'm going to beat Mr. Satan!"

"Oh, really?" asked Gohan. "That's all fine, but I'm going to have to ask you to change your name."

"And what's a little punk like you going to do about it?" asked one of the guy's friends, making to push Gohan. The half-Saiyan didn't budge in the slightest.

Gohan flared his aura around him. The two both screamed in shock, moving backwards. "Y-yeah," said the guy. "I'd like to- to withdraw from the tournament!" he shouted to the man behind the desk. The two took off running.

"Alright," said one of the workers, pale. "I guess that name is now yours. But- you're too young to compete in the adult division. So you'll have to compete in the junior division."

"Actually," said Gohan, "can't my parents sign a release form allowing me to participate in the adult division?"

"Y-you're right," said the other worker, both of them getting a sort of blank stare.

"Thanks," said Gohan smiling. _Excellent work, Dende. You always come through._

Chi-Chi and Goku both signed the form immediately. "Have- have fun! N-next please!"

Trunks walked up. "I-I'm assuming y-you want t-to p-p-participate in the Ad-adult division as w-well?"

"Of course he does," said Vegeta. "That's the only place he'll receive a true challenge."

"Wait a second, Vegeta," said Bulma, leaning in close. "If Trunks participates in the Junior Division, he'll dominate. He'll become famous, and get far more glory than if he fought in the regular tournament."

Vegeta growled, acknowledging she had a point. "Trunks," he said, "compete in the Junior Division. It would be better for you to be guaranteed champion than embarrass yourself."

"But dad," whined Trunks. "I-"

"Do not whine. It is not befitting of a Saiyan. After this, you will train hard, so next time you _can_ compete against the others."

"Alright," said the worker. "We'll put his name down for the Junior Tournament. Next, please." The rest of the Z-Fighters filled out their information, then proceeded to the waiting area.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WITHDREW FROM THE TOURNAMENT?" shouted Mr. Satan at the blond-dyed guy who'd claimed to be the Gold Fighter. "I'M PAYING YOU THREE MILLION ZENI TO PRETEND TO BE THE GOLD FIGHTER, AND GET ELIMINATED IN ONE PUNCH!"

"Th-there w-w-was a p-p-problem," said the guy. "Th-th-the Gold Fighter, h-he-he-"

"HE WHAT?" screamed Mr. Satan, terrifying the guy.

"H-h-he's really here!" Mr. Satan visibly paled till he was nearly pure white. Even his afro lightened slightly. He pushed the guy out of the room and closed the door, staring in shock at nothing.

"What am I going to do now?" asked Mr. Satan to himself. "Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there's just another guy who looks like the Gold Fighter. I mean, people would be dressing up like him. Yeah, he just was mistaken." He regained the color in his face, laughing.

There was a knocking at the door. It opened slightly. "Mr. Satan," said one of the tournament workers. "We're ready for you to punch the punching machine."

Mr. Satan followed closely behind him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Tell us where you're from, sir!" said a reporter, holding her microphone up to a random fighter.

"Satan City," said the fighter, smiling. "I'm one of the top students in Mr. Satan's gym."

Just then, the crowd surrounding them quieted to a near silence. Turning, everybody watched as a young boy with blond hair, green eyes, and a white cape walked in, followed by a few others. They went silent when they realized everybody was staring at them, particularly the kid. Finally, chatter resumed, most people realizing there was little chance of it being the legendary 'Gold Fighter.'

"Now," said Videl, who had just walked in through a different entrance. "Where could Mr. Son be?" She desperately wanted to meet the legendary Gold Fighter, see what he was like in person. Just then, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh, Videl." It was Sharpner, who leapt off a wall in a full white suit, holding a bouquet of roses. He held them out to her. "Hey, just wanted to bring you some good luck."

"No thanks," said Videl, turning back to the crowd.

"I bought an expensive camera just for this," said Sharpner, showing it to her. "I'm gonna take pictures of you."

"That's nice," said Videl, sounding not too enthused, still looking for Mr. Son.

"Hey, you're pretty. I think your hair's shorter." Sharpner pressed on with his attempts to woo the girl of his dreams.

"Aren't you observant." Just then, she spotted a sight of black hair. She's seen Mr. Son by his hair cut. She darted through the crowd, leaving Sharpner by himself.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Mr. Son!"

"Oh, hello, Videl," said Goku, hearing her and smiling. "You're entering the tournament?"

"Yeah," said Videl. She looked at Gohan. "And I assume this is the legendary Gold Fighter? You haven't changed much since the Cell Games."

"Yeah," said Goku. "But we can't tell you why."

"Well," she said, "good luck in the tournament. You'll need it if you fight either myself or my father. He's desperate to prove that he really beat Cell, and I just don't hold anything back."

Gohan merely nodded, not wanting to speak in case she recognized his voice. She already could have picked up on the other similarities. _At least my tail is out of sight,_ thought Gohan. _That would be a dead give-away._

"Videl!" said Sharpner, reappearing at that moment. "Why'd you run off like that? Beat it, kid," he said to Gohan.

"I wouldn't talk to him like that," said Videl, smirking. "He _is_ the Gold Fighter."

Sharpner turned and stared at him in shock. "_He's_ the so-called Gold Fighter? You or your father could beat him without even batting an eyelash!"

The Z-Fighters pushed past him, moving into the Fighters Waiting Area.

"Is... that?" asked a man dressed in a suit. "It is!" He ran over to the Z-Fighters. "It's Goku!"

"Hey!" said Goku, recognizing the man as the long-time announcer for the World Martial Arts Tournaments. He'd been one of the few people present at the 23rd tournament, and the legendary fight between Goku and Piccolo.

"And here I started to think I'd never see you guys again. I mean, you guys haven't come out to compete in ages!" He sidled in close to Goku. "But come on. We know it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell. Come on, it was either you or the Gold Fighter, am I right?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "It was the Gold Fighter, who happens to be right behind me!"

"Wow," said the announcer, shaking Gohan's hand. "It's an honor. It's obvious you're Goku's son. Only that man's kid could do something that incredible."

"Yeah," said Goku. "But don't tell anybody. We're trying to keep it a secret. We don't want the publicity, you understand."

"You have my word," said the announcer. "I can't tell you how glad I am you're here. Without you, these last few tournaments have been nothing but capital B-boring." He turned to the others. "Are all of them with you, too?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Great! Even better!" He glanced at Piccolo and grinned. "So, you guys think you can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?"

"We'll try," said Piccolo, smirking.

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking," said the announcer. "Well, I've got business I got to take care of now, but good luck to all of you! Oh, and Gold Fighter! You might want to be there when the Junior Tournament starts. Something that you'll love. See you all at ringside! I'm expecting a super show!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Some aspects of the old tournaments have changed drastically, while others have remained the same. Will the Z-Fighters manage to make it into the tournament without too much destruction? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	66. Chapter 65: The World Tournament

Author's Responses:

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: Eh, if only it were possible. Some of the scenes- especially those coming up- I just wish I could watch.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 65:  
The World Tournament

The Z-Fighters turned as they heard the crowd surrounding them start cheering. "OH, YEAH!" shouted Mr. Satan. "LINE UP IF YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH FROM THE GREATEST FIGHTER EVER! I'M NOT CHARGING FOR THE FIRST 50!"

"People will cheer for a goldfish if you put a championship belt on it," said Krillin, staring in disdain at the champion.

"Attention, please!" said a tournament worker. "The prelims for the World Martial Arts Tournament now begin! 194 people have entered the tournament, unfortunately there are only 16 spots. And by the rules, the defending champion, Mr. Satan, is automatically qualified. If you do the math, that leaves 15 spots."

"Sixteen minus..." said Goku, trying to figure out how they'd gotten fifteen.

"One," whispered Gohan to him.

"To ensure fairness," continued the worker, "we will select the finalists by way of punching strength. The fifteen people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the fifteen spots."

"Punch machine," said Krillin to himself. "Well that's a new one."

"Now, to test the punching machine, and to give us a score to go by, we've asked the defending World Champion to give the first hit! Mr. Satan! Would you come on down, please!"

The fraud walked forward, untying his cape. Gohan was pleased to see he was glancing around the crowd nervously, presumably looking for him.

"HEY!" screamed the champ, holding his belt up. "DOES ANYBODY WANT THIS?"

"YEAH!" screamed back most of the crowd.

"I can't decide what's worse," said Krillin. "Him or his fans." Gohan gave him a high-five.

"I'm sure you'll want a picture of this," said Mr. Satan, striking a pose. Cameras all over flared, irritating Piccolo.

"This has got to stop," said the Namekian, his eyes flashing. Every camera suddenly shattered, including Sharpner's.

"Piccolo?" asked Gohan, staring up at his mentor.

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. And I don't want any of the others to worry about holding back any of their strength because they're worried about being discovered." He smirked. "But don't worry. I'll make sure that Mr. Satan's humiliation is broadcast to the entire world."

"Thanks," said Gohan, grinning.

"That pose would have made a great poster," said Mr. Satan, disappointed. He grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Oh well. I'll show you something." He delivered a full-power punch to the machine. The screen flashed 137.

"Incredible!" shouted the tournament worker. "Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!"

"Hey, Gold Fighter!" shouted Mr. Satan over the crowd, laughing. "If you're out there, let's see you do better than that!" He laughed, feeling supremely confident.

"Alright!" shouted back Gohan. The crowd in front of him parted, giving him a direct path to the punching machine.

_It's really him_, thought Mr. Satan, sweating. _I didn't think he'd show up. Now what am I going to do? I'm finished!_

Gohan moved in front of the punching machine. He held out his fist, stopping an inch before it made contact. He lightly flicked his fingers. The screen flashed 254.

"254!" screamed the tournament worker, completely blown away by it. The entire crowd (except the Z-Fighters) jaws were hanging freely, Videl's included.

_He didn't even try slightly,_ she thought, _and he scored nearly twice that of my father! Who is this guy?_

Sharpner, in the meanwhile, was also completely overwhelmed. "It's got to be one of those tricks," he said, trying to find some logic in the situation. "He's just a kid!"

Mr. Satan drew back. "Well," he said, "don't rely on those tricks in the ring! Yeah, I'm on to you!" He then proceeded to sprint out of the area as quickly as his legs would let him..

"Okay," said the tournament worker, recovering from the shock, while his assistants wrote Gohan's score on the board. "Now, after this, you will take a number and get in line based on your number."

They distributed the numbers to the crowd. Most of the other fighters scored between 50-100.

"Okay," shouted the worker. "Number 18, you're up!" Ironically, the numbers had landed so that Number 18 was none other than Android 18.

"That girl's pretty good looking," said a nearby fighter.

"Yeah," agreed a buddy of his, "but she's probably not much of a fighter."

"18," hissed Krillin. "Remember to take it easy!"

"I know," said 18, walking forward lazily. She lightly punched the machine, bringing up a score of 774. Most of the other fighters collapsed into shock, while Krillin simply grabbed his head in frustration.

"One moment, please," said the tournament worker. "There seems to be something wrong with the pressure mechanism. Okay, now try it again." 18 tapped it again, far lighter. This time, her score was 203.

"203," read the worker, stunned.

Krillin scored 192. Goku scored 186. Piccolo scored 210. Finally, it was Vegeta's turn. "Now stand aside," he said, taking his position. He delivered a full punch to the machine, completely obliterating it.

"So much for restraining," said Gohan, as his father grabbed his head in despair.

"Hey, Vegeta," said Goku. "The Junior Division's about to start. You want to go watch Trunks fight?"

"Why not?" said Vegeta. "Anything's better than this lame sideshow." He, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo began walking, the crowd creating a path for them.

They arrived just in time to see the announcer come running out of the building. "Hey, all you crazy fans!" he shouted. "Now, first let's make sure you came to the right place. Who _loves_ Martial Arts?" The crowd cheered wildly back.

"Uh, Mr. Gold Fighter?" said a tournament worker, approaching Gohan. "I was sent to ask you to come with me. We're going to need you on stage." Gohan followed him, heading into the building.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Goku, scratching his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Vegeta. "According to their knowledge, the 'Gold Fighter' is the only other competitor to that clown in this tournament. They're going to introduce him to the crowd."

"Wow, Vegeta," said Krillin, scratching his head. "How'd you figure that? I mean, most people think Gohan is a fraud."

"Then don't move an inch," continued the announcer, "because you've landed at the one, the only, the great World Martial Arts Tournament! First up, the Junior Competition! We've got 10,000,000 Zeni for the winner, and 5,000,000 Zeni for the runner up. And, we've also got something extra special for the Junior Winner this year! In fact, it's so special, it makes me wish I was a kid just for the chance! You see, folks, the winner gets to fight with the legend himself, Mr. Satan!"

The entrance to the ring filled with smoke, and Mr. Satan jumped out, striking a pose. The crowd cheered wildly, though there were numerous boos in the audience. A lot of people really did believe in the 'Gold Fighter'.

Mr. Satan walked up to the ring. The Z-Fighters noticed he looked rather sickly, perhaps due to his fame being about to crash down around him.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, Gold Fighter," said Trunks, grinning to Gohan as the Super Saiyan entered the room. "What are you doing down here?" The other kids in the Junior Division were staring at Gohan in awe. Some of them were older than he was. But he was _the_ Gold Fighter. Of course, the Hercule Faithful in the group were staring at him with hatred.

"They're announcing that I'm here," said Gohan. "They want to let the audience know that it's finally time to see who's better, Mr. Satan or myself.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Now, before we begin," said the announcer, "we've got a special little announcement to make. Seven years ago, the broadcast for the Cell Games cut out, leaving us two claimants for the defeater of Cell. One of them was Mr. Satan, the other the legendary 'Gold Fighter', who vanished after his surprise appearance at the Victory Celebration. But today, he has reappeared to prove what he's always claimed! We give you- the legendary Gold Fighter!"

About half the crowd cheered as Gohan walked to the ring. Another quarter remained dead silent, and the final quarter booed him, for "trying to steal Mr. Satan's glory." Gohan waved to the audience, grinning, acting like the kid he still was.

"Is that really him?" muttered an old man to his wife. "He's so... young."

"Yes," agreed his wife. "But it's definitely him, or else he had a little brother. He looks exactly like he did on the television.

Gohan took up a position on the opposite side of the announcer from Mr. Satan. "Ladies and gentlemen!" screamed the announcer. "Today, in the adult division, it will be what you've all been waiting for! Today is the day we learn who really deserves the credit!" He smiled at Gohan, looking quite like 'yeah, you're going to prove to be better than him, so don't worry, and just enjoy the ride.'

Gohan and Mr. Satan both left the ring, Mr. Satan nonchalantly attempting to get out of there as fast as he could. "Don't worry, Mr. Satan," said Gohan. "I'm saving it for when we're in the ring. I'm not even going to hurt you then."

"You... you're not?" asked Mr. Satan, confused.

"Not _physically_, at least," said Gohan. "I mean, the whole world will know that you lied to them, but all you really have to do to recover from that is admit it to them and redeem yourself." He blew past Mr. Satan, heading to rejoin his friends.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You know the _Gold Fighter_?" asked one of the kids to Trunks. Trunks was leaning up against the wall, arms behind his head, not even really caring that much. Everybody else had surrounded him after realizing he knew the legendary Gold Fighter.

"Yeah," he said. "I've known him my whole life. It's not that big of a deal, though. I mean, he _i__s_ one of the strongest fighters on the planet, but I think my dad can take him down, no problem."

A few of the kids glanced at each other, gulping. Most dismissed it as showboating, thinking the kid was just trying to scare them.

Suddenly, Mr. Satan and Gohan entered the room from outside. "Good luck, Trunks," said Gohan, stopping to give the child a pat on the back. "See you after the tournament." He leaned in close to Trunks. "Oh, and don't hurt Mr. Satan _too_ bad."

"Right, 'Gold Fighter'," said Trunks, grinning. He and the other kids filed out onto the ring.

"Unlike the Adult Competition," the announcer was saying, "there is no qualifying round. All 34 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring. The rules are the same as the big leagues. Whoever lands outside the ring, gives up, stays down for more than 10 counts, or loses consciousness loses the match."

"Go all the way, Trunks!" shouted Bulma, smiling.

"You can do it, Trunks!" shouted Chi-Chi, who was sitting right next to her. (A.N./Goten hasn't been born [yet, so he's not in the tournament [obviously.)

Just then, a fat lady squeezed in next to Oolong, forcing him to spray himself in the face with his soda. "This seat will be perfect for watching my Idasa," she said, holding her broken camera. "He's going to make his mother so happy and wealthy!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Boy," said Krillin after a few matches of the junior division had had a horrible start. "This is about as much fun as watching wallpaper dry. We already know who's going to win it all."

"And let's bring out the next two fighters," said the announcer, checking his clipboard. "Next up is 8 year old Trunks against 15 year old Idasa!"

"He's finally up!" said Goku, watching as Trunks walked out of the building with a kid who towered over him.

"Do your best!" shouted Krillin. "Wait. Trunks's best might hurt someone. Do okay!" he corrected.

"Are you ready to cry, short stuff?" asked Idasa, grinning down at Trunks.

"Please," said Trunks. "Don't talk."

"You sure you don't want to beg?"

"You sure you want to live?"

"I wish they would match my Idasa up against a bigger kid," said the mother next to Oolong to nobody in particular. "This won't even warm my boy up! I just can't believe my camera decided to break. How do they expect me to take a picture of my son's rise to fame?"

"Get him Trunks!" shouted Bulma, unable to hold it in any longer. "You make that boy sorry he ever met you!"

"You're dreaming, hun," said the fat mother, adjusting her glasses. "Now, if my boy fought against that Gold Fighter, that might be a good warm up. I don't see why he's allowed to participate in the adult division when my sons can't! They could beat him and make themselves famous!"

"Oh," said Chi-Chi, rounding on the mother herself. "So now your son's stronger than the boy who saved the Earth from Cell? I think you're the one whose dreaming."

"You actually believe those lies?" asked the mother.

"Let's go!" shouted the announcer, starting the match.

"Come on, you little short cake!" said Idasa, assuming a fighting stance. "Fight!"

"Don't you worry," said Trunks, bored. "You'll feel it soon enough, big guy." He to the ground, sweeping the bigger kid's legs out from under him, then punting him into the sky. He moved to walk off stage as Idasa smashed into the ring.

"Oops," said Trunks. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. But at least he's quiet."

"This boy's out cold!" said the announcer, checking Idasa. "Trunks is the winner!"

"IDASA!" shouted the mother, getting to her feet, horrified. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged a very smug look before turning their attention back to the fights.

"Oh well," said Krillin, disappointed in how short the fight had been. "Looks like it's not going to be any fun after all."

They proceeded to watch as Trunks tore his way through the Junior Division, defeating every single opponent in one blow. Finally, it was the time for the finals, and it was Trunks vs. Ikose, the brother of Idasa.

"Finally," said Gohan. "After this, it's Trunks vs. Mr. Satan, then it's our turn!"

"Yes," said a mysterious voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw a strange, small man with a white mohawk, and a taller one with long white hair. "This fight will be very quick."

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo, sensing something distinctly familiar about the strangers. "What are you doing here?"

The taller man looked at Piccolo in disdain. "You would do well to respect the Supreme Kai, mortal."

"The Supreme Kai?" asked Goku, confused. "But I thought it was just King Kai."

"No," said the Supreme Kai. "Above this galaxy's North Kai, the one you know as King Kai, is this galaxy's Grand Kai. And I am the Supreme Kai, highest of all... at least now. This is my servant, Kibito."

"What does a being like you want with us?" asked Piccolo. He'd had the most experience in dealing with Kais, thanks to his fusion with Kami.

"Yes," said the Supreme Kai. "Let me get straight to the point. Not everything is as it seems here. There are plots here at this very tournament. An evil wizard named Babidi has sent two of his henchmen here to absorb energy to release an evil being named Majin Buu. I am here to ask one of you to allow him to absorb the energy."

"Why?" asked Goku, scratching his head. "Won't that be bad?"

"One of you allowing your energy to be absorbed will allow us to find the secret location of Babidi's space ship. We can follow his henchmen back after they gather the energy, and destroy Majin Buu before he is released."

"But what is this Majin Buu?" asked Piccolo. "I've never heard of anything like him."

"Majin Buu was created long ago by the wizard Bibidi, the father of Babidi. Since Majin Buu was so powerful, Bibidi used Buu to destroy large segments of the universe, including the other Supreme Kais and the Grand Supreme Kai. In order to move Majin Buu around, he enclosed him within a ball, and freed him whenever it was time to destroy a planet. The last planet Bibidi visited was Earth. The ball is still here, and Babidi seeks to free Majin Buu."

"It wouldn't be good to allow any of us to get our energy absorbed, though," said Gohan. "The only ones strong enough to probably attract their attention are myself, my father, Vegeta, and Trunks. And we all have a lot more energy than you think."

"We know about your Super Saiyan powers," said Kibito. "They are powerful, but they will not give Majin Buu enough power to release him. It requires an incredible amount of pure energy."

"But we're not just Super Saiyans," said Gohan. "I can go beyond Super Saiyan, to what we call an Ascended Saiyan. That is a lot more power than a regular Super Saiyan."

"I see your point," said Supreme Kai, "but we have no other options. We must locate Babidi before he can gather enough energy to free Majin Buu."

"Why don't we just defeat his henchmen?" asked Piccolo. "That way, Babidi will be forced to send out his strongest fighters. We'll be able to follow them to the space ship. And that way, Buu will gain no energy."

"Yes," said Supreme Kai. "It may be a better plan than my own. Very well. We will do things as you have requested them. We will use our powers to ensure that you two, Goku and Vegeta, are matched against the henchmen that Babidi has sent, ensuring that they will not gather energy from any of the weaker fighters."

They looked down just in time to see Mr. Satan leaning in close to Trunks. Trunks had won the championship, and was now facing off against Mr. Satan in the promised Exhibition Matchup.

"Hey, kid," said Mr. Satan, leaning in close. "We World Champions have a private greeting for each other. It's like a punch, but very very soft. You understand? Soft."

"I guess so," said Trunks, confused.

"Let the match begin!" shouted the announcer.

"Time for the greeting, kid," said Mr. Satan, leaning in close. Trunks delivered his version of a soft punch, which was enough to send Mr. Satan flying out of the ring, smashing into the wall, creating a somewhat large hole.

"So much for not hurting him too bad," said Gohan, grabbing his face in despair.

Mr. Satan climbed to his feet and put on a false smile. "Good job, kid," he said. "You managed to defeat the World Champ!" Everybody buys into it exactly as he wanted them to. They thought he'd simply lost on purpose.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Goku. "I'm starving."

"They should have food at the athlete's lounge," said Krillin. The mere mention of food had set Gohan and Vegeta's stomachs off at well.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Trunks is the Junior Division World Champion. Who will come out on top in the Adult Division? It's promised to be one heck of a competition, so keep reading the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	67. Chapter 66: Who's Fighting Who?

Sorry, short chapter today, just setting-up the next few.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to DBZ. Unless you count a few pieces of merchandise I bought a while back, but that hardly makes me the owner.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 66:  
Who's Fighting Who?

"Oh, man!" shouted Goku as he shoved a bowl of pasta down his throat. "This is some good food!"

"You said it," said Gohan, chowing down on some beef. "It's not as good as mom's cooking, but it sure does beat concession stand food!"

"Yeah, I had some of those nachos. Yuck."

"You know," said Piccolo as he, 18, and Krillin watched the massacre of food. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Hey," said Gohan to his father. "We're out of pasta."

"Excuse me, more spaghetti please!" shouted Goku to the waiter, who shook his head in disbelief.

"And bring us some more egg rolls while you're at it!" shouted Vegeta.

Videl had entered the building in the hopes of getting some small portion of food. The waiter walked by her, muttering, "that's five pots of spaghetti!" Interested, Videl decided to see exactly who it was who consumed so much food.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Goku, the Gold Fighter, and Vegeta all sitting around a table, gorging on food, which was already so loaded up with dirty dishes that it was nearly taller than her.

"Hey, Videl!" said Krillin, noticing her watching at the door.

Videl intended to say "Hello, Mr. Krillin," but the words that actually did come out were "Where the heck does it all go?"

Krillin chuckled. "You know, we've never been able to figure that one out."

Finally, Goku straightened up. "Wow, that was incredible! What a feast!" Gohan and Vegeta finished up moments later, and they stood, walking towards the meeting area for the drawing of the brackets.

"I'm so full!" said Goku. "If I have to fight one of you guys in the first round, please don't punch me in the gut!"

"You don't have to worry about that, dad," whispered Gohan. Videl had remained behind to get a small bite to eat. "Remember what Supreme Kai said? You're fighting one of that wizard's henchmen."

"Yeah, you're right!" said Goku, grinning. "Man, I hope he's not strong, otherwise I don't think I could take the inevitable gut punch."

They entered the meeting area, giving a courteous nod to Supreme Kai and Kibito, who returned it with the ghost of a smile.

"You're here!" shouted the announcer, waving a hand in greeting. "We're just waiting for Videl, then we'll begin the drawings to see who's fighting who in the first round."

Videl came sprinting in a moment later. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"You're right on time, actually," said the announcer. "Now, let's begin! When I call your name, you come up here and draw a ball from the box. The number on that ball indicates where you'll be placed on the board. We'll start immediately. Mr. Killa?"

A tall, black man came forward. "Yeah," he said, grinning slyly. He put his hand into the box and pulled out a ball with a large number 10 on it.

"Killa is Number 10," he shouted to the messenger, who relayed the information to the group writing on the board in the ring. "Next up is Kibito."

The tall immortal strode forward, reaching into the box without a word. He pulled out the ball labeled number 7. "Kibito is Number 7," shouted the announcer. "Next up is Krillin."

"Man," said Krillin, who had been praying not to fight any of his friends. "I hope I'm not too late in the tournament." He drew the ball labeled number 1. "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"

"Next up is the Gold Fighter," shouted the announcer. Gohan strode forward and reached up into the box. Everybody watched in interest as he pulled out the ball with the number 11 on it.

"Number 11," said Gohan, tossing the ball to the announcer. The pick was relayed to the main board, and they heard a shout from the crowd when the name was written on the board.

"Now it's time for... Number 18?" asked the announcer, confused. The android strode forward. "Is your name really 18?" he asked, smirking.

"My father was pretty dull," replied the android, pulling out a ball. "Now I'm number thirteen. Lucky me." She handed the ball over to the announcer, who relayed the information to the communications crew.

"Time for Shin," said the announcer, and Supreme Kai moved forward. He reached in and pulled out the ball labeled number Three. "Number Three goes to Shin," shouted the announcer. "Next up is Spopovitch."

"I am Spopovitch," replied a hulking, grey-skinned man. He reached into the box and roughly pulled out a ball. "Number Six," he said rather gruffly, hulking back over to his partner, who was similar in appearance, but less bulky. They both had an M written on their foreheads.

Goku exchanged a glance with Supreme Kai, letting him know that those two were the henchmen he and Vegeta were going to be facing. He nodded. They were strong, but no match for him.

"Jewel!" shouted out the announcer. A man with long blond hair came forward, reached into the box, and pulled out a ball. "Jewel is Number 8," shouted the announcer. "Next up is Son Goku, a former champion."

"Wow," said Goku, stretching his legs. "Come on, Goku, come on." He knew his number had been pre-selected for him by Supreme Kai, but he figured he might as well put on a good show. He reached in and pulled out the 5 ball. _I'm against Spopovitch,_ thought Goku. _It shouldn't be that tough to finish him off._

"Next is Satan Videl," shouted the announcer. Videl moved forward and reached into the box.

"Do you know where my dad is?" she asked the announcer.

"Mr. Satan is currently taking a short break," said the announcer. Videl showed him her ball- Number Nine.

"Next up is Pintar," said the announcer. A massive Arabian man moved forward and reached into the box, pulling out the Number Two ball.

"That's who my opponent is?" shouted Krillin in relief. "Man, to think I was worried." Pintar gave him a glare that said 'you're going to die' as he moved back to where he'd been waiting.

"Now, Vegeta," shouted the announcer. The Saiyan got up from where he'd been sitting and reached into the box. He showed the announcer the number on his ball- 15.

"Next up is Mighty Mask," shouted the announcer. A man dressed in a far more ridiculous costume than even Gohan's Saiyaman outfit ran forward and put his hand into the box eagerly. He revealed the number 14 ball.

"Ma Junior," shouted the announcer, pressing onwards. He looked directly at Piccolo, watching him walk forward.

"Ma Junior?" asked Gohan, looking up at Piccolo, confused.

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "I figured I'd go undercover, protect my identity. Kind of like you're doing right now." He pulled out the number 4 ball, matching him up against Supreme Kai, or Shin as he called himself.

"Seeing as Mr. Satan isn't here right now," said the announcer, reaching into the box, "I'll draw his number for him." He pulled out a ball. "Mr. Satan is Number 12!" shouted the announcer.

"NO WAY!" shouted Krillin. "THAT MEANS IT'S GOH- er, -LD FIGHTER AGAINST MR. SATAN RIGHT OFF THE BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

Gohan smirked. _So,_ he thought, _it really is my job to expose him as the fraud he is. I guess it won't be too hard._

Videl studied the boards carefully. She was the number 9 spot, Killa was number 10. Which means that if she won her match, she'd be going against either her father or the Gold Fighter in the second round.

"Now, Gold Fighter," she said, turning to him. "If I go up against you, don't take it easy on me." Gohan nodded, still not speaking in case she recognized his voice.

Just then, there was a loud, ear-splitting roar from the stadium as they realized the match-up that had just been made. The ordinary people were fine, but Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku were all in absolute agony, their increased hearing making them pay a larger price.

"That just leaves Yamu," said the announcer. The second henchman pulled out the last ball remaining, the 16 ball.

They examined the board one last time.

1. Krillin

2. Pintar

3. Shin

4. Ma Junior

5. Goku

6. Spopovitch

7. Kibito

8. Jewel

9. Videl

10. Killa

11. Gold Fighter

12. Mr. Satan

13. 18

14. Mighty Mask

15. Vegeta

16. Yamu

"Now, the fighting will commence immediately," said the announcer. "I'll show you to the waiting room. I'm sure you all know the fighting rules. You are the loser if you give up, land outside of the ring, if I count to 10, if you fall unconscious, or if you, unfortunately, kill your competitor. Each match has a time limit of 30 minutes, no more. If there is no clear winner by that time, the decision will be left up to the judges. Now, please follow me."

The fighters followed the announcer to the room that led out into the ring. The announcer stepped outside.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'm in the sixth match, huh?" asked Mr. Satan from where he lounged, nursing his head after smashing into the wall. "Who am I fighting?"

"You're never going to believe it," said the tournament worker, pushing the champ out in front of him. "I thought for sure it'd be the championship match, but it's in the first round! You're up against the Gold Fighter!"

"WHAT?" screamed Mr. Satan. "I can't fight him, he's just a kid! I-"

"You have to," said the worker. The tournament staff had taken necessary measures to prevent Mr. Satan from having an excuse_ not_ to fight. "The doctor cleared your head while you were sleeping. You're fine to fight. All the fans will hate you forever if you don't give them this match."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Ladies and gentlemen," shouted the announcer happily, "are you ready? Now, let the Martial Arts Championships begin!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin. Who will reign supreme in this battle royal? Easily the most anticipated match is between the Gold Fighter and Mr. Satan. Find out the results in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	68. Chapter 67: Satan Exposed

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 67:  
Satan Exposed

"For you," said Bulma, giggling as she handed a soda to Yamcha.

"Thank you," said Yamcha. "You're in a good mood. Excited for things to start, huh?"

"I guess I'm still a little giddy over Trunks's win in the Junior Division this morning," said Bulma, smiling. "And now, of course, Vegeta has the best chance of winning the World Championship! Father and son winning on the same day- you bet I'm in a good mood!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Chi-Chi grumpily. "Vegeta's a long way from winning. Especially since in the third round he has to fight the 'Gold Fighter'. And even if he does get by that, he has to face Goku in the championship."

"Oh?" asked Bulma. "From what Vegeta said, it sounds like Goku and Gohan have been slacking off these past seven years. He's done nothing but train for this."

"If by 'slacking off' you mean spending every free moment that they have training, then yes, I guess they have been. But by that definition, Vegeta's been slacking off as well."

"Vegeta will win!"

"No, Gohan or Goku!"

"Vegeta!"

"Please, ladies!" said Yamcha, pushing the two ladies' faces apart. "Don't you think this is a little bit childish?"

"NO!" screamed both of them, slamming him to the floor and resuming their growling match.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer once again, "I'm proud to present to you the first match in the World Martial Arts Tournament! So let's get Krillin and Pintar out here to the ring!"

Krillin and the massive Arabian man moved to the entrance, Pintar shoving Krillin into a wall with his size. "Oh, sorry," said the huge man, grinning. "Didn't see you down there! I'm surprised that you stayed this long, little man! I was worried that I'd end up beating myself into a pulp, but now that you're here, I guess you'll do just fine!"

"We now have both fighters for the first match entering the ring! Krillin is quite the accomplished fighter, but this is his first tournament appearance in many years! It's a pleasure to see him back in the ring. Pintar's fierce fighting at the last championship proved he had stamina. He lost in the semifinals, but he's back today, ready to change his life! His size is impressive, but this is one tournament where size does not matter, folks."

"You can believe what he's saying if you want to," said Pintar, laughing. "But I'll tell you this. You're going to definitely think that size matters when I'm done with you!"

_I'll have to take it easy on this guy,_ thought Krillin. _Don't want to cause him any more brain damage._

"Now let the battle begin!" said the announcer.

Pintar leapt backwards, performing a series of athletic flips around the sides of the rings Finally, he crashed to a halt directly in front of Krillin. "I told you size matters, little man," he said. "I guess you see what I'm talking about! You must be ready to forfeit the match, am I right? Run home like a little girl?"

"You are so lame," said Krillin, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you will never hurt me. And just to prove to you that I'm right, I'm going to give you the first punch of the match." He patted his gut, moving up into Krillin's face. "Right here in the gut. Come on! Now!"

Krillin decided to pull a move out of Gohan's playbook. "Okay," he said, delivering a punch directly into Pintar's gut, forcing the big man to his knees. Krillin shot up, delivering an uppercut to the big man's chin, knocking him backwards out of the ring.

"Hey," whispered Goku to his son from where they were watching. "Isn't that what you did to Cell that made him realize how powerful you really were?"

"Yeah," whispered Gohan back, grinning.

"Pintar has landed out of the ring!" shouted the announcer. "That makes Krillin the winner!" _That's the kind of fighting I've been talking about! This is entertainment!_

"Nice work, Krillin," said Goku when Krillin got back to the waiting area.

"It was nothing," said Krillin. "Hey, Piccolo, Shin. I think they're ready for you two out there."

"I'm forfeiting," said Piccolo simply. "I will not fight against the Supreme Kai."

A tournament worker heard him and ran out to inform the announcer. "Well," said the announcer. "Unfortunately, I've just been informed that Ma Junior has forfeited his match against Shin." Boos followed the announcement. "That means Shin advances to the second round against Krillin. The next fight is Goku versus Spopovitch! Could I get those to two the ring, please?"

Goku and the massive, hulking henchman of Babidi, Spopovitch, moved to the doors. "Good luck," said Goku, smiling. Spopovitch didn't answer, merely glared.

"Goku is a familiar face to the World Martial Arts Tournaments," introduced the announcer as the fighters made their way to the ring. "He's a former World Champion, and he's back to try and take the title and prize money once again. His rival, Spopovitch, is here to redeem himself for a loss he suffered in the first round of the last tournament. He's trained hard, and buffed up. I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge for the former Champion today!"

The two warriors moved to opposite sides of the ring. Goku bowed to Spopovitch, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. "And fight!" shouted the announcer.

Goku immediately shot at Spopovitch, wanting to end this quickly. He delivered a direct punch to the head, sending the man flying backwards, and crashing down on his back near the edge of the ring.

"And Goku has gotten in the first blow!" shouted the announcer. "And it was one heck of a punch. Spopovitch may not be getting back up. I'll start the count-"

Just then, Spopovitch sat up and climbed to his feet. "Incredible!" shouted the announcer. "Spopovitch is back on his feet! This match will go on!"

Spopovitch charged at Goku, who stopped him with one hand and delivered a punch to the gut, dropping Spopovitch to his knees, then uppercutting him to the edge of the ring. He turned and gave Gohan a small grin.

"Spopovitch is down again! No-wait!" The behemoth of a man sat up.

"Goku!" shouted Supreme Kai. "End this now." He didn't want to give Babidi's henchman the opportunity to land any meaningful hits.

"Right," said Goku, drop-kicking Spopovitch in the chest. Spopovitch went sailing out of the ring.

Goku turned around, thinking he had won, but there was a cry of shock from the crowd that made him turn around. Spopovitch was hovering two inches above the ground.

"No way!" shouted Goku. Spopovitch hovered back into the ring. Goku delivered another kick, knocking him down again. This time, Goku leapt out of the ring and kicked him the last few inches into the ground.

"Spopovitch is out of the ring!" shouted the announcer, who had thrown himself to the grass to see if there was any room at all left between Spopovitch and the outside. "Goku is the winner! He will advance and fight against either Jewel or Kibito."

Goku smiled and waved to the cheering audience as he left the ring, returning to the waiting area.

"Did you see Mr. Son?" asked Eresa to Sharpner where they sat in the audience. "He really knows how to fight, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," said Sharpner. "But he's still got nothing on Videl or Mr. Satan. Just watch her. Her match is after this one."

"The next fight is between Kibito and Jewel!" shouted the announcer. The two fighters began walking to the ring. "Last time, it was Jewel versus Mr. Satan in the finals. The ladies love him, and Jewel is back to try again. Kibito is a newcomer to the tournament. I'm sure he'll be a worthy opponent for last time's runner up. Now, let's let the battle begin!"

"I do not have time to fool with mortals," said Kibito, chopping Jewel on the head. Jewel collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"One blow, and Jewel is down! Kibito is the winner! He will fight in round two against Goku." The crowd was in shock.

"One hit and he's down!" exclaimed Videl. Jewel had lasted longer than that against her father, the World Champion. _Where are these people coming from? _she thought.

"The next fight is Videl against Killa. I'm sure that most of you know Videl is the daughter of our champion, Mr. Satan. Seven years ago, she succeeded in becoming champion of the Junior Division. And since then, she has put her best foot forward to help the boys in blue capture evil villains across the city! Killa made his first appearance in the last tournament, where he managed to make it to the second round. Let's hear it for these two competitors!"

"Videl, Videl, she's the one, Videl!" chanted a group of police, cheering on one of their greatest assets. Videl smiled and waved to them.

Videl and Killa both shook hands before moving to opposite sides of the rings. "Let the match begin!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan noticed Mr. Satan alternating between watching his daughter's fight and glancing at him nervously, all the while biting his nails. _What am I going to do?_ thought the champion. _I'm going to lose my fame, my title, everything! What did I get myself into?_

"And Killa is out of the ring!" shouted the announcer as Videl landed a kick that pushed the man over the edge. "Videl will advance to the next round against the winner of the next fight. And ladies and gentlemen, this fight could have been the championship match. It's time for what you've all been waiting for: the fight of the century! The Gold Fighter against Mr. Satan!"

The Saiyans and Piccolo were ready this time for the ear-splitting roar, and they'd managed to put their hands to their ears in time. Videl looked at them in curiosity from where she sat, resting up from her match against Jewel.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked 18. "They look like if they had heard that cheer, their ears would have exploded.

"They have extremely sensitive hearing," said 18, bored.

Gohan walked out, Mr. Satan plodding forward behind him. _This must be a dream,_ he thought. Suddenly, he stubbed his toe accidentally. _That hurt too much to be a dream! This is real!_

"Scared?" asked Gohan. "Don't worry. All that's going to happen is you're going to lose. I'll try not to hurt you too bad."

"I'm fine," said Mr. Satan, bravely pulling one of his famous poses, exciting the crowd. "But if you want, I'll make you a deal. Think about it. I'll-"

"Don't bother," said Gohan. "After this, you'd have to fight your daughter, and if you got by her, the next competitor would defeat you. You'd still be exposed, and possibly hurt a lot worse than if you'd lost to me."

Approximately ¾ of the crowd were chanting "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" Half the remaining people were just sitting there, not really interested. And the remainder were chanting "Gold Fighter! Gold Fighter!" led by Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Marron, and the Ox King, who had arrived earlier.

"Finally," said Eresa. "We get to find out who really beat Cell! This is so exciting!"

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," said Sharpner. "Mr. Satan's not going to give the Gold Fighter the opportunity to use any tricks and go straight for the knock-out. The Gold Fighter's going to get knocked out, and then run home crying to his mommy."

"This is going to be good," said Yamcha, grinning wildly. Finally, the fraud who had insulted them all over the past seven years was going to be exposed as a liar. "I couldn't be having a better day, even if it was my birthday!"

"At least in the second round some real matches are going to happen," said Bulma. "Krillin versus Shin, Goku against that Kibito, and Vegeta against 18."

Gohan bowed to Mr. Satan, who shakily returned the bow. _I've only got one chance,_ thought the champion. _I've got to go straight for him. He won't expect that. Otherwise, he'll use one of his tricks, and I'll be finished._

"I know you don't want to wait a second longer," shouted the announcer, getting out of the ring. "So let's get this match underway! Fighters, begin!" He immediately exited the ring and headed behind Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan charged directly at Gohan, pulling back his fist. Gohan merely watched as the champion screamed, "Megaton Punch!" and unleashed every ounce of strength he had into the punch.

Gohan, with half a second to spare, raised his hand and blocked the punch- with _one finger._

"That's impossible!" shouted Sharpner. "Mr. Satan put everything he had into that punch, and he blocked it with one finger!"

"W-wow..." said Eresa. "H-he sure is strong."

Videl's eyes were halfway out of her head. "That was my dad's strongest attack," she said in complete and total shock, "and he blocked it effortlessly. That's just not possible!"

Mr. Satan drew back in fear. He launched a flurry of punches in desperation at Gohan, who dodged out of the way of every single one. Finally, Gohan pushed Mr. Satan back with a wall of invisible force, pushing him to the edge of the ring.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Mr. Satan. "Y-you c-can't be human! Humans can't possibly dodge my punches. Or stop my strongest attack with one finger."

"You're wrong," said Gohan. "There are a few humans who can do everything I can do. But I'm one of the strongest fighters on this planet. You don't even come close to me." He walked up to Mr. Satan. "Now, I'm sorry it had to be this way, Mr. Satan. It's obvious you've devoted your entire life to martial arts. But to lie about me, my family, my friends. I can't just let those slurs on our honor and pride go unchallenged."

"Why not?" asked Mr. Satan. "I didn't mean it! It's just I love the people, and I love being famous! It's not my fault I'm the way I am."

"Yes, Mr. Satan. It is. Look at me. I have enough power to destroy the Earth without breaking a sweat. But I'm not evil. I fight to protect. You fight for glory. I fight for a challenge. You fight to impress." He raised one hand and shot an extremely low-power energy blast at Mr. Satan, pushing him over the edge, and knocking him out of the ring.

"Mr. Satan has landed out of the ring!" said the announcer. He'd positioned himself behind the champ because he knew this was how it was going to end. "That makes the Gold Fighter the winner! He's obviously far stronger than Mr. Satan, which proves his claims of victory over Cell. Now he will fight Videl in the next round."

Gohan walked out of the ring and into the waiting room. The entire crowd was dead silent. That hadn't been a match- it had been a humiliation. Their "hero" had been exposed as a liar. Needless to say, they were pretty mad at him (except for the extreme Hercule faithful, who continued to believe that the Gold Fighter's abilities were tricks).

"Liar!" "Fraud!" "Idiot!" were all some of the insults the crowd hurled at Mr. Satan, who left the ring with his shoulders slumped. He paused to give the announcer his title belt, since he no longer had any chance of retaining it. He stomped on past the others into his private waiting room.

"Dad!" screamed Videl, following him. He didn't even look back until he reached the door to his room, where he left it open for her. "Dad, what happened out there?"

"Videl, I'm sorry," said Hercule, his head bowed in shame. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I lied to you and the entire world. The Gold Fighter really was the one who defeated Cell- and now the whole world knows. I'm sorry. I let you down. I let everybody down."

"Dad," said Videl, sitting next to her father. "So what if you told a lie? It's not like it's the end of the world. Sure, people will be pretty mad for a while, but they'll get over it."

"Yeah," said Mr. Satan, looking up. "You're right, honey. I need to let the whole world know I'm sorry for not telling them the true story. They deserve at least that much. I'm going to apologize to the fans."

"That's the first thing you can do to redeem yourself," said a voice from the doorway. Looking up, they saw it was the Gold Fighter. "I didn't care that you lied about beating Cell. I just cared that you made it out like my family and friends and I were liars and cheaters. If you hadn't insulted us so much, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe next time you'll show us more respect."

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Satan. "I really am. I knew the entire time what I was doing was wrong, but I've worked so hard over the years and I couldn't let everyone know how weak I was compared to you. The fame, the money, the fans. It all got to me. That's why you're not telling everybody your real name, isn't it? So you don't have to deal with that."

The Gold Fighter nodded. "I accept your apology. For my friends, it was enough to see you get defeated. Well, except for one of them, who thought we should destroy you, but he'll get over it."

Mr. Satan walked forward and held out his hand. "Thank you, Gold Fighter. You've shown me that sometimes fame and glory isn't everything. Sometimes it's just the knowledge you did something worthwhile. If I ever get another chance, I'll change my ways."

The Gold Fighter shook Mr. Satan's hand. He moved towards the door. "See you in the next round, Videl," he said, chuckling. He left.

"That voice," said Videl, thinking. "I swear I've heard it somewhere before. But I can't quite place it. But I'll try my hardest against him in the next round. Maybe I'll beat him, now that I've seen what he can do."

"Videl," said Mr. Satan, chuckling slightly. "Sorry to say this, but you can't win against the Gold Fighter."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So what did he say?" asked Goku when Gohan rejoined the others. Krillin was doing an imitation of Mr. Satan falling from the ring, laughing his head off while 18 merely watched. Piccolo was being Piccolo. And Vegeta looked angry, as always.

"He apologized," said Gohan. "He was very sincere about it. He's not really all that bad. He was just caught up in the fame, wealth, and everything else he had."

"You should have just destroyed him," said Vegeta. "That way we wouldn't have to put up with his insolent buffoonery any longer."

"So when does the next match start?" asked Gohan, ignoring Vegeta. "It's 18's turn to fight, right?"

"No," said his father. "The first round is already over. The last two matches were... very quick. There's a short break in between rounds."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The first round is over, and Mr. Satan has been exposed as the fraud he is. There is no more bad blood between himself and the 'Gold Fighter'. Who will advance in the second round? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	69. Chapter 68: The Second Round

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 68:  
The Second Round

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the announcer. "It's time to start the second round! First up we have long-time veteran Krillin, who defeated Pintar with two mighty blows, against Shin, who intimidated his opponent into forfeit."

"Good luck," said Supreme Kai, smirking.

Krillin merely gulped. _This guy is the Supreme Kai!_ he thought. _What did I get myself into? I don't want to fight him._

"No," said Supreme Kai. "You don't. But do not worry. I will go easy on you. Winning this tournament does not mean anything to me. I merely wish to enjoy a good fight."

"You can read minds?" asked Krillin.

"Yes," said the Kai simply. "I can only read the surface thoughts of one, not delve deep. But you do not need to worry."

"And begin!" shouted the announcer. Krillin immediately cupped his hands at his side.

"_Kamehameha!_" he shouted, trying to end the fight quickly. Supreme Kai merely smacked the beam into the air, diverting it away from himself and the crowd behind him.

"That was foolish," said Supreme Kai. "If you had missed me, the beam would have hit the audience and killed innocents. Do you really care about winning that much?"

"No," said Krillin. "I had a plan. One of the others would have deflected the beam if I had missed. But I knew it wouldn't miss."

"I see," said Supreme Kai, smiling. "You knew your friends would not allow the audience to be hurt. Now we can continue.That is, if you still have the strength to continue?"

_Great,_ thought Krillin. _I put everything I had into that beam, and he didn't even break a sweat. I guess it's over with._

"Yes," said Supreme Kai. "I believe that we both know I will win this fight. You are a very skilled fighter, but sometimes there are matches you cannot win." He sent a wave of force at Krillin, knocking the monk back and out of the ring.

"Shin is the winner!" shouted the announcer. "He will advance to the next round and face the winner of this next match. We have Goku against Kibito!"

The two began to make their way to the ringside. "Good luck," said Goku to the massive Kibito.

"You are just like all the tales of you in Otherworld," said Kibito, cocking a small smile. "It will be an honor to fight you. But I know I am no match for your Super Saiyan powers."

"What makes you so sure I'm going to need to go Super Saiyan?" asked Goku, grinning. Both knew that this match was just a friendly little competition, and that Goku was far stronger than Kibito.

"I am one of the strongest servants of the Kais. You will need more than your current amount of power to defeat me so easily." Goku merely chuckled.

"Sounds like it will be a good match, then." The two spread to opposite sides of the rings.

"And begin!" shouted the announcer.

Goku and Kibito launched at each other, trading blows faster than most of the audience could see. Goku was on the defensive most of the time, with the immortal appearing to have a clear power advantage.

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "Look at that! Kibito's more powerful than Goku right now!"

"Fool," said Vegeta. "Kakarot is merely getting a feel for his opponent's techniques. He has the advantage."

Goku and Kibito broke off. "Wow," said Goku. "You're a little stronger than I thought. But I can still beat you without transforming."

"Is that so?" asked Kibito. Perhaps they had underestimated these mortals more than Gohan had let on. If there really was a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan... "Goku, I wish to see the power your son spoke of. Can you show me that?"

"You'll see it in the next round," answered Goku, grinning. "Gohan's probably going to face Vegeta, which means he'll probably have to pull out all the stops to win that round. You'll see everything you've wanted to then."

"Well then," said Kibito, "we do not have much time to spare before Babidi dispatches his strongest fighters. Since it is obvious I am outclassed, you should defeat me."

"What?" asked Goku. From what he'd heard, Kibito was basically asking to be knocked out of the ring. But nobody entered this tournament and just wanted to lose.

"This tournament means nothing to myself or the Supreme Kai. We only came here because we were seeking you and your son. Losing is meaningless."

"Oh. Alright then." Goku charged forward and smashed into Kibito, knocking him backwards and out of the ring.

"Out of the ring!" shouted the announcer. "Goku is the winner! He will fight against Shin in the semifinals. Next up is the daughter of the champ, Mr. Satan, against the Gold Fighter! Videl had an impressive victory in the last match, but the Gold Fighter defeated her father. Who will win this fight?"

"GO VIDEL!" squealed Eresa excitedly. "Wow, this is going to be a great match-up!"

"No," said Sharpner, still upset by Mr. Satan's defeat. "It's not. The Gold Fighter took down Mr. Satan effortlessly. Videl doesn't stand a chance."

"Come on, Sharpner. Just look at her. She's Videl! She's spent her entire life fighting!"

"... maybe," said Sharpner, still not convinced. After all, when your hero is defeated by someone who didn't even try, it tends to make you question a bit more than you'd like.

"Good luck, Gold Fighter," said Videl, bowing. "I won't be going easy on you, so you might want to prepare yourself for one of your hardest fights ever."

Gohan returned the bow and assumed a fighting stance, that Videl immediately analyzed and placed. It was one of the Turtle styles, like they were learning in class. Videl grinned and mirrored the stance exactly.

"Please," said Gohan finally, realizing she would have recognized his voice already. "I know Goku's your teacher, and I know every move he can do. You can't surprise me with any of his techniques."

"Why?" asked Videl. "Did he train you or something?"

"He was one of my teachers, yes. It's best to have multiple teachers." Gohan's stance seemed to melt into a different one, one that Videl couldn't place in the slightest.

"AND BEGIN!" shouted the announcer eagerly. He, of course, already knew what the result would be.

Videl launched at the Gold Fighter, sending a flurry of punches. Gohan blocked all the punches effortlessly, but forced to back up slightly each time so her arms didn't shatter against his greater strength.

Videl grinned when she saw her plan was working. Force the Gold Fighter on the defensive and backwards, and push him to the edge of the ring.

"LOOK!" shouted Eresa. "She's pushing him towards the edge of the ring! If this keeps up, he'll have nowhere to go, and she can knock him out in one hit!"

Sharpner actually leaned forward, taking an interest in the fight. "You're right," he said. "Maybe she can pull it off."

"Not bad," said Gohan, glancing back at the edge. "It would have worked if I wasn't a lot faster than you." He reached the edge of the ring then phased out of the way, reappearing behind Videl.

Videl looked left to right in surprise, trying to spot him. Finally, she turned around, and was relatively shocked when she saw Gohan standing right behind her.

"Sorry about this," said Gohan. "But I'm kind of in a hurry, and I don't want to fight you in case you were to get hurt." He sent a wall of force at Videl, sending her flying backwards. Videl managed to latch a hand and foot on the edge of the ring. She pulled herself up with incredible difficulty.

"Wow," she said. "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice," said Gohan, sending another wall of force at her. This time, she was blown out of reach of the edge, and landed on the grass surrounding the ring.

"Oh," said Eresa, sitting down, disappointed. "She almost had him."

"No," said Sharpner. "He was just toying with her the entire time. He's really good."

"Out of the ring!" shouted the announcer. "The Gold Fighter advances to the semi-finals!" This time, the proclamation was met by cheers from most of the crowd.

Gohan flew over to Videl and extended a hand. She, after looking up, took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "Could you teach me some of the things you can do?" she asked.

"Sorry," said Gohan. "Most of what I can do requires years of hard training and discipline." _By that time,_ he thought, _you'd have realized who I was, and I can't have that._

Videl bowed her shoulders, slumped. Gohan proceeded back into the waiting area. "Hey, Gold Fighter," teased Krillin. "Looks like you've got a girlfriend."

"Krillin," said Gohan, rolling his eyes. "I'm 11 years old for eternity. The last thing I need is a girlfriend."

Krillin continued to snicker, prompting Gohan to charge up a very minor energy blast in his hand. Krillin shut up at once. The others broke out laughing.

"Could we get Vegeta and 18 to the ring?" they heard the announcer ask. Vegeta and 18 grumpily moved to the outside.

"Who do you guys think is going to win?" asked Goku, eager to watch the first real fight of the tournament.

"Vegeta," said Gohan simply. "He's simply far too powerful. He'll probably defeat her as quickly as he can so that he's not worn down for his fight against me."

"Oh, I don't know," said Krillin. "If you remember, she defeated Vegeta a long time ago. Maybe she'll do it again."

"Krillin," said Gohan. "She also defeated me a long time ago. And then I beat Cell, who had absorbed her."

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" asked Krillin.

"Serves you right," said Gohan, smirking. The others laughed. Even Krillin cocked a small smile. Gohan's revenge was swift.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, Videl," said Eresa as their friend joined them in the stands, being that she was no longer in the tournament. "You looked great out there!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Videl, confused. "I got humiliated! He was toying with me the entire time."

"Well, yeah," said Sharpner. "But the important thing isn't that you got humiliated- it's that you looked _good_ while you were doing it." Sharpner was rather surprised when all of a sudden, there was a fist in his face.

"Well," said Videl, looking more cheerful. "At least I can still take _you_ down with one punch."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Let the battle begin!" shouted the announcer. Both Vegeta and Android 18 charged at one another, Vegeta's memories of his defeat at her hands 7 years ago filling his head. _I will beat her this time,_ he thought.

18, of course, was able to keep up with Vegeta fairly well. _He's improved dramatically,_ she thought. _I realized that when he fought Cell. If he transforms, I don't have a chance._

"Filthy toy," said Vegeta, breaking off from the fight. "Am I too much for you? Maybe you should just surrender before you get broken and embarrass yourself."

"Typical Vegeta," said 18, moving her hair out of her eyes. "Always brawn and no brains. I guess your wife makes up for you in that department, huh?"

"Silence yourself. I'm going to end this quickly just so I can get to my next fight against a true warrior."

"Ha!" said Gohan, hovering to watch out the window. "Told you he was going to end it quickly."

Vegeta shot at 18, transforming to Super Saiyan just as he hit her. He dropped the transformation faster than most of the people in the audience could realize what he had done.

"Is it just me?" asked Sharpner, "Or was there a flash of gold when he hit her?"

"I saw it too," said Videl. "Whatever it was, it took her down."

18 went sailing backwards, smashing into the wall. "Darn him!" she said. "How was I supposed to know he could transform that fast?"

"Out of the ring!" shouted the announcer. "Vegeta is the winner, and will fight against the Gold Fighter in the semifinals! We'll take a short break to give our fighters a little rest."

"Way to go, Vegeta," said Goku when the Saiyan Prince entered the waiting room. "Man, I didn't think you could control transforming that fast. I barely even saw it!"

Vegeta grinned. "As you can see, Kakarot, while you and your son have been slacking off these past seven years, I've been training. I'm more than a match for you. I'll see you in the next round."

"Obviously you haven't spent much time observing us," said Gohan. "Dad and I haven't exactly been slacking off. We've trained every free moment. We're both a lot stronger than we were in the Cell Games."

"Did you really expect us to do any less, Vegeta?" asked Goku, a bemused expression on his face. "I mean, I live to fight, and Gohan has nothing better to do. So we train."

"Then maybe one of you will be a challenge to me after all," said Vegeta, grinning.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The stage is set for a collision of the titans. Gohan against Vegeta! Both have worked hard these past seven years, but who has worked harder? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	70. Chapter 69: An Unfortunate Revelation

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 69:  
An Unfortunate Revelation

Gohan eased into a meditative position, preparing himself for his fight against Vegeta. He knew it would be one of the hardest fights in this tournament. Afterwards, he was looking forward to the fight against his father, which was guaranteed to be one heck of a show... if he got by Vegeta first.

Goku stretched for his match against the Supreme Kai. He didn't know exactly how much power the Supreme Kai really held, but he was ready to fight for everything.

"Goku," said Supreme Kai. "Do not worry about our match. I am not strong enough to defeat you. But we must worry about Babidi sending more fighters here to extract energy. It could put more people than you know at danger."

"I don't know," said Piccolo. "If I were the fighters, I would wait until the tournament was finished so we'd be weakened, and our guard would be down. Attacking now, while we're all at full strength, wouldn't be pretty."

"I will head to the place known as the lookout," said Kibito. "From there, I will be able to survey the surroundings, and locate Babidi's henchmen when they emerge."

"Right," said Supreme Kai.

"If you want," said Gohan, "I can take you there immediately. That way we won't have to deal with the people spotting you flying away."

"Thank you," said Kibito. Gohan grabbed onto his shoulder and the two vanished, Gohan reappearing a moment later without his passenger. He eased back into his meditative position.

"It's time to begin the semifinals!" shouted the announcer's voice. "For our first match, it's Son Goku against Shin! Shin has had impressive victories in his last two matches, but now he's up against a former champion!"

Goku and Supreme Kai walked up to the ring. Goku bowed low to the Kai, who returned the bow, smiling. The two then assumed their fighting stances.

"This is a friendly match, right?" asked Goku. "I mean, you're not going to get angry at me for fighting with everything it takes, are you?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less out of a Saiyan," said Supreme Kai. "I don't expect any quarter and I intend to give none. But let's just enjoy this while we have the chance. Soon, we'll be in a battle that will decided the entire universe."

"Let the match begin!" shouted the announcer, quickly getting out of the ring.

Goku and Supreme Kai shot at each other, launching a furious barrage of attacks. Shin knew he may have the advantage on Goku at the start, but that Goku still could transform.

Goku grinned. He had no intentions of losing this match. Fighting against either Gohan or Vegeta in the finals? He wouldn't miss that for the world. He landed a punch on Supreme Kai's face, knocking the otherworldly being backwards. Supreme Kai cocked a small smile. "Most impressive. I see everything I have heard about you is true."

"Thanks," said Goku, scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "You're not too bad yourself. You're a lot stronger than most of the enemies I've fought."

Supreme Kai shot at Goku, who leaned out of the way of the punch and kicked the Kai in the stomach, sending him skywards. He pursued, ricocheting Supreme Kai towards the edge of the ring.

"Hurry this up, Kakarot," shouted Vegeta irritably. "We don't have all day."

"He is right," said Supreme Kai. "For the wrong reasons, of course. We should hurry this match up so we can hunt Babidi faster."

"Okay," said Goku, smashing into Supreme Kai and knocking him backwards. "Whatever you say."

Supreme Kai landed outside the ring rather hard. Goku flew down and offered him a hand. Supreme Kai accepted gratefully, and the two moved back to the waiting area.

"It's about time," said Vegeta.

"Our next fight is the Gold Fighter against Vegeta!" shouted the announcer. "Vegeta is a newcomer to the tournament with some impressive wins already today. He may have set the record for fastest match in the first round against Yamu. And the Gold Fighter today has seemed unstoppable. This should be one heck of a match-up!"

"Hey Vegeta," said Gohan as they walked to the ring. "Since there's only a 30 minute time limit, how about we skip the warm-ups?"

"Fine by me," said Vegeta. "If you want to be embarrassed that quickly, don't let me stop you." _Finally, a true test of my abilities,_ he thought. _Now I'll see if Kakarot and Gohan really have been slacking off over these years._

Gohan took off his cape and threw it to the side of the ring. He didn't need anything holding him back, and the weighted cape would do exactly that. He bowed to Vegeta, who nodded irritably in response.

"Look at him," said Videl. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yeah," said Sharpner, not concerned. "It's probably all the times he's been shown on TV. Forget about it, Videl. We don't know the Gold Fighter."

Gohan braced himself as he faced Vegeta. Gritting his teeth, he focused his energy, raising it. A bright, shining light surrounded him, forcing the audience to cover their eyes from the incredible light emanating from the half-Saiyan. When it finally cleared, Gohan had bulked up slightly, and his hair was now pointing straight up except for one lock dangling over his forehead. His aura was still flaring around him, now accompanied by blue bolts of electricity.

"Now, Vegeta," he said. "Let's see what you've managed to pull off in these past seven years."

"Wow," said Videl, studying the Gold Fighter. "He changes hair styles pretty fast, doesn't he?"

Vegeta spread his own legs. With a flash, he transformed into Super Saiyan, then kept going. A bright, blinding light now came from him, the audience once again closing their eyes. Vegeta's hair got slightly more defined, and his own muscles swelled slightly.

"Not bad," said Gohan. "You've ascended."

"Now do you see?" asked Vegeta. "I'm finally ready to take my place as the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Well," said Gohan, "considering that my dad can also ascend, you've got your work cut out for yourself. But this should be interesting."

"B-begin!" shouted the announcer, clearing the area immediately. He didn't want to be there when the two started fighting.

Gohan and Vegeta both stared off against each other. Finally, Vegeta darted forwards, Gohan going on the defensive and blocking the punch the Saiyan Prince threw at him. Vegeta flew over the kick, and launched one of his own, which Gohan ducked under.

"Incredible!" shouted Videl. "They're both so powerful." Eresa and Sharpner, as well as most of the audience, were staring at the fight in complete and total awe.

Vegeta launched a flurry of punches at Gohan, who blocked the punches, changing their momentum just enough that he had time to get out of the way. Finally, he sensed Vegeta's guard was down, and kicked the Saiyan Prince in the gut, sending Vegeta flying further into the air.

Vegeta, however, didn't waste a second, turning around and raising his hands towards Gohan. He sent an energy blast at the half-Saiyan, who phased out of the way just in time. The blast continued on, landing outside of the city.

"Careful, Vegeta," said Gohan. "We don't want any of the people down there getting hurt."

"Oh, wow!" said Goku, keeping his eye on the fight. "This is incredible! Vegeta really has been training hard these past seven years." The Supreme Kai was staring in shock.

"Their power is enormous!" he said, turning to face Goku. "I see why you did not want to let their energy be absorbed. It alone may have been enough to free Majin Buu!"

Gohan went on the offensive against Vegeta, who blocked the flurry of attacks that the half-Saiyan sent his way. "You really have been training hard, haven't you?" asked Vegeta, pleased. "You're a true warrior, just like your Saiyan ancestors."

"Thanks, I think," said Gohan, punching Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta responded with an uppercut to Gohan's jaw, sending the half-Saiyan reeling backwards and landing on the surface of the ring. Both fighters panted, catching their breath. Smiles curled both their lips. They were enjoying this immensely.

"Is what Gohan said true, Goku?" asked Piccolo. "Can you also reach the level of Ascended Saiyan?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "It took a lot of hard work, but Gohan finally helped me achieve it."

Just then, a shockwave alerted them to the fact that the battle was on again. The two Ascended Saiyans were battling again, the crowd unable to track it due to the incredible speed.

"Mom!" whined Trunks. "I'd be able to tell you guys what was going on if you'd just let me transform!"

"NO!" shouted Bulma. "That's the last thing I need. Besides, it's obvious what's going to happen. Your father's going to win."

Chi-Chi simply huffed angrily and tracked the shockwaves.

"_Masenko-HA!_" shouted Gohan, sending the energy wave at Vegeta, who was unable to change direction fast enough to evade the beam. He raised his hands.

"_Galic Gun, FIRE!_" he screamed, sending his own energy wave smashing into Gohan's. The two struggled to push the waves at their opponent. Slowly, the beams began to move towards Gohan.

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "Vegeta's going to take Gohan out if they're not careful!"

"No," said Piccolo. "Gohan's holding back because he's trying to wear Vegeta down and make the match easier. Vegeta may look like he has the advantage, but Gohan's the one on top right now."

Just then, Gohan lost control of the beams, and Vegeta's Galic Gun smashed into him, knocking him out of the sky. He plummeted, crashing into the ring, making a minor sized hole.

"And the Gold Fighter is down!" shouted the announcer. "I'll start a ten count. One- two-"

Gohan shot out of the hole, a grin on his face, heading directly towards Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't been expecting Gohan to recover from the attack so quickly, and was unable to defend himself against the half-Saiyan's furious punch to the face.

Finally, Gohan hovered in mid-air while Vegeta crashed into the ring's surface. They got the first look at the damage that had been done to him. His gi was slightly torn, he had a few burns, scratches, and scrapes, but otherwise he was in perfect fighting shape.

Unfortunately, his gi had ripped in one of the wrong areas. A slight hole had been created in the back of his pants, and out of it poked a long, furry, brown appendage. Gohan, so intent on the fight, didn't notice it, and the audience either didn't notice or care, except for one person.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Videl, confused. She watched the tail sway lazily back and forth. "He's got a tail just like-"

Just then, things clicked in her head.

"_You mean my tail?"_ _asked Gohan, wagging it for emphasis, the first day of Martial Arts class. "It's hereditary. Dad had one..."_

"_... my family and friends..."_ _said the Gold Fighter, staring her father down in his private room in the building._

"Oh... my..." she said, collapsing into her seat. He'd been right there in front of her for the past month. So many questions were answered by one revelation.

"What is it, Videl?" asked Eresa, still staring at the Gold Fighter hovering over the stadium. "That Vegeta guy sure did-"

"Eresa," said Videl. "Look at the Gold Fighter's backside."

"Videl!" exclaimed Eresa, shocked. "Sure he's cute, but he's just a ki-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" shouted Videl angrily. "Just look. Does anything look weird to you?"

Eresa sighed as she complied with Videl's order. Her eyes locked onto the tail as well. "Holy-" she began. "He's got a tail just like Mr. Son's son! Do you think they're related?"

"No," said Videl. "I think they're the same person."

"That's impossible," said Sharpner in denial. "You'd think we'd notice if he'd had blond hair and green eyes."

"That Vegeta guy didn't have blond hair or green eyes," said Videl. "But he sure as heck does now. How do they do it? Is it one of those techniques Mr. Son mentioned in class?"

"TAIL!" screamed Goku at his son, having noticed it as well. "TAIL!"

"What?" asked Gohan, hearing his father. "Oh, no!" he shouted, realizing exactly what his father was trying to tell him. He glanced down at Videl, hoping she hadn't noticed, but the sight of her eyes and the shock in them was enough to let him know she'd figured it out.

"He knows we know," said Videl. "He just looked directly at me! Why would he not have unless he knew we were the only ones who could make that connection?"

Sharpner sat there with his head in his hands. "All that time," he said. "We should have realized it by the way he spoke about the Gold Fighter! It was like they were the same person. They _are_ the same person."

Just then, Vegeta shot out of the rubble, heading directly at Gohan. Gohan barely managed to block the blow, and the fight was on once again.

"Well, brat," said Vegeta as the two drew back for a second. "Is that the best you've got? You're seeming to wear down slightly. Maybe you haven't been training as hard as you said you have been."

Gohan merely grinned, then did the last thing that Vegeta expected. He raised his hands to his forehead. "_Solar Flare!_" he shouted, the bright light blinding Vegeta temporarily.

"You filthy little brat!" screamed Vegeta, clutching his eyes in agony. Most of the crowd beneath had escaped the light, but a few were screaming in pain as well.

Gohan raised his hands and smashed Vegeta towards the ground. Vegeta managed to catch himself, but Gohan hadn't counted on taking Vegeta out like that. He started to power up, replenishing his energy supply.

"YES!" screamed Chi-Chi. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

Vegeta finally regained his eyesight and shot at Gohan, furious. Gohan merely moved to the side, kicked Vegeta in the stomach, and raised his hands, hitting Vegeta with an energy blast directly in the gut.

Vegeta doubled over in pain, and Gohan took the opportunity to fly over him, then drop-kicked the Saiyan Prince down.

"Gohan's got him," said Master Roshi, his sunglasses glinting as he stared at the fight. "Vegeta's energy is draining faster than Gohan's. Gohan's work into mastering that form has paid off significantly."

"How can you be saying that?" asked Bulma. She turned to Yamcha for support.

"Master Roshi's right," said Yamcha. "Vegeta just doesn't have the power to defeat Gohan. He may have looked like it at the start, but something tells me Gohan was holding back."

"You're right, Yamcha," said Master Roshi. "There was something that made me feel Gohan's power wasn't at it's peak. Vegeta never stood a chance."

"Come on, dad!" yelled Trunks. "You can beat him! I know you can!"

Vegeta grimaced as he felt his power slipping. _I've got to do something,_ he thought. He extended his arms directly outwards, charging up a massive amount of energy into them.

"He wouldn't," said Gohan, his eyes going wide. "Then again, he is Vegeta. Maybe he would. Just in case..." Gohan flew into the sky, so that he was almost directly above Vegeta.

"_FINAL FLASH!_" screamed Vegeta, locking his arms together. The massive energy wave headed straight at Gohan. "GOT YOU!" screamed Vegeta, seeing no way for Gohan to evade. He was rather shocked when he felt something hammer into him from the back. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No," said Gohan, as Vegeta spiraled towards the ground, unable to summon up the strength to stop himself. "You forgot about Instant Transmission."

Vegeta smashed into the ground. "Out of the ring!" screamed the announcer. "What a match that was, but the Gold Fighter is victorious! He'll face Goku in the finals!"

"YES!" screamed Chi-Chi, her father and her jumping up and down, arms wrapped around each other. "We get 15,000,000 Zeni! Guaranteed!"

"Well," said Bulma. "I can't say Gohan and Goku don't deserve it. Maybe next time Vegeta will come out on top."

"Maybe," said Chi-Chi, giving Bulma a hug. "But look on the bright side. Trunks is the Junior Division champion! You still get 13,000,000 Zeni total, since Vegeta gets 3,000,000 for making it to the semifinals!"

"Hey Videl," said Eresa as the black-haired girl got up and began walking away from where she was sitting. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mr. Son," she said. "I need to get some answers before I go insane."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Great job," said Krillin, giving Gohan a high-five as he entered the waiting room. "You and your dad, in the Championship match! I can't believe it! Your mom's got to be flipping out right now."

"We have a problem," said Gohan to his father immediately. "The three of our students that are here know who I am. They saw my tail and pieced it together."

Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor. They recognized the energy signature as being Videl... and it was raised slightly. "Here it comes," said Krillin, moving behind Gohan. Better there than facing the wrath of Videl.

"So," said Videl, entering the waiting area. "I've finally figured out exactly who you are, and now I want some answers. Otherwise, I'm going to tell the press your name. They'd be very interested to know how you're the same age as you were when you fought Cell."

"Alright," said Gohan, throwing his cape back on. Since his tail had been seen, there was no point in trying to hide it again. "What do you want to know? I'll answer everything I can, but I have to fight my dad pretty soon, so I don't have much time."

"First off," said Videl, surprised she was actually going to get some answers, "how do you turn your hair blond and your eyes green so quickly? And why?"

"Before Gohan answers anything," said Goku, moving forward, "I want you to swear whatever he says will remain between you two. You must understand by now, we don't want the publicity."

"Fine," said Videl. "I won't tell a soul."

"The transformation I go through is a part of my heritage, same as the tail," said Gohan simply. "So no, we can't teach you how to do it. It's an inherited trait. Everybody who is descended from my dad or Vegeta will have the ability to transform. It changes hair color, eye color, and greatly increases one's strength."

"Alright, second. Why did your hair change again out there in the ring? It got a lot more spiky than it was."

"There's more than one level of transformations," said Gohan. "My father, Vegeta, and I have all managed to ascend beyond the regular transformation. As a result, our hair changes, we get more muscular, and our power increases greatly. This transformation is the one I used to defeat Cell."

"Alright," said Videl, confused. "Third, how is it you are still the same age as you were in the Cell Games? Did you discover the 'Fountain of Youth' or something?"

"This one's going to be hard to understand. Have you ever heard the legend of the Dragon Balls, the seven magic balls that will grant any one wish to whoever gathers them all?"

"Yes," said Videl. "It was one of my old bedtime stories. Wait, you don't mean that legend is actually real, do you?"

"It is," said Goku simply. "We used the Dragon Balls the day after Cell was defeated to restore to life all those killed by Cell."

"Wow," said Videl. "So you're the cause for that as well?"

Gohan and Goku nodded. "The legend isn't quite accurate anymore," said Gohan. "The Dragon Balls now grant two wishes, thanks to the new Guardian of Earth upgrading them for us when he took over the position. An accidental, second wish was made, that locked my father, mother, and myself at the ages we were at. Basically, we're never going to change from what we appear like."

"So you're my age, then," said Videl, staring at the 11 year old child with a mixture of shock and pity. "Oh, man, if I'd known... I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be," said Gohan. "We're not. We're never going to get old and lose strength. I can still get stronger. As far as we know, it could be for the best. I could have grown up to be some sort of bookworm nerd. I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I see," said Videl.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," said Gohan, "I've got one last match to fight." Videl, realizing she wasn't going to get any more answers, left, heading back to Eresa and Sharpner.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_An unfortunate tear has revealed the true identity of the Gold Fighter. Will it remain, as Gohan wants it to be, between him, Videl, and her friends? And which Son will come out on top in the finals? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	71. Chapter 70: The Finals

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 70:  
The Finals

"Hey, Gohan," said Goku. "Here, take this." He handed his son a Sensu bean. "I went and got some while you were fighting Vegeta. I figured you'd need one so you'd be at your best for our match."

"Thanks, dad," said Gohan, munching the bean down. "But don't take it easy on me just because I'm your son. I want you to give it everything you've got."

"Don't worry. I won't. It'll be a great test to see just how strong we've gotten. But remember, after this we've got another fight ahead of us."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So, Chi-Chi," said Bulma. "Who are you rooting for- your husband or your son?"

"I'm rooting for them not getting too injured," said Chi-Chi. "Our family already won the championship. It's just who gets to wear that ridiculous looking belt now."

"Well, I think Goku's going to win. I mean, Gohan's got to be hurting pretty bad after his fight against Vegeta."

"No, I don't think so," said Master Roshi. "Gohan's energy feels like he's at maximum power. I think Goku went and got some Sensu beans. That way, this fight will be a real test of both fighter's abilities."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" screamed the announcer, very obviously excited by the battle to come. "It's time for the final fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament! It's former champion Goku against the Gold Fighter! Who will come out on top in this final struggle for the gold?"

Goku and Gohan both walked out. "Now, Gohan," said Goku. "I promised not to take it easy on you, but I want the same in return. Let's both see how far we've come these past seven years."

"Definitely," said Gohan, grinning.

The announcer ran up to them. "Hey, guys," he said, grinning sheepishly. "Hope you both come out okay after this!"

Gohan and Goku both assumed positions on the opposite side of the ring. Both were grinning madly with delight at how things had turned out- father and son, both in the final match of the tournament.

"BEGIN!" screamed the announcer. Suddenly, with a flash, Goku transformed and then ascended, launching at Gohan faster than the audience could follow.

Gohan blocked the kick his father sent at him, then dropped to the ground, ducking under a second punch. He swept his legs under Goku, who jumped up to avoid the blow. Gohan shot an energy blast, hitting his father in the stomach. Goku shrugged off the blow.

Goku launched a punch at his son, who rolled out of the way of the blow, then flew into the air, trying to get behind his father.

"Come on, Gohan," said Goku. "I know you're better than that."

"So are you," replied Gohan. The two shot back into combat, the shockwaves from their blows echoing through the sky, drawing not only the attention of the entire audience, but also most of the surrounding city.

"Incredible!" shouted the announcer. "Even though they're way way up there, you can still feel the incredible power of the fight! This has got to be one of the greatest fights in the history of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Whoa," said Krillin. "I expected them to be strong, but I never thought they'd be this strong. It's incredible!" Supreme Kai was staring at them with a very shocked expression again.

"I never knew that somebody could get so powerful without training for thousands of years!" he exclaimed. "These Saiyans are really incredible!"

"W-w-wow," said Eresa, popcorn dropping out of her hands back into the bucket. "I-I n-never thought Mr. Son was this good at martial arts." Sharpner had fainted from shock a few moments earlier.

"Yeah," said Videl. "But we're not supposed to tell anyone who the Gold Fighter really is. I gave him my word about it."

"But Videl," said Sharpner, sitting up. "We could blackmail them into teaching us how to do what they can do. Think about it."

"Sharpner," said Videl, smirking, "tell me, would you really have the guts to threaten somebody who could completely obliterate you with one finger?"

Gohan leaned to the side as he received a blow to the face from his father. His grin, though, was still evident on his face, just as it was on his father's. They were still enjoying this. Gohan countered by kneeing his father in the gut, doubling the Saiyan over.

Goku managed to raise an arm to block the follow up punch, then blocked a second one that was thrown his way. Grabbing onto Gohan, he began swinging him around, sending him flying into the air.

"He's doing that kind of stuff to his own son?" asked Eresa, shocked. "What kind of father-"

"If you haven't noticed," said Videl, "Gohan's holding his own. Neither of them are holding back just because they're father and son. And I wouldn't expect anything less. They're giving it everything they've got, just to see who's better. This fight means nothing to either of them, just an opportunity to prove themselves against a worthy opponent."

Gohan grinned as he dodged or blocked a flurry of attacks his father threw. Just then, to his shock, Goku raised his hands and blasted his son in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Just then, he doubled around kicking his father in the chest, sending him flying down towards the ring. He smashed into it, creating a crater, but he simply stood up, dusted himself off, and then shot back into combat against his son, shockwaves blasting off from this epic struggle.

The two started moving faster than most people could follow, the shockwaves being the only evidence of the battle being raged high above the stadium, along with an occasional cry of pain.

Finally, the two fighters solidified on the ring's surface, gasping for breath. Gohan stared into the green eyes of his father, a smile still etched on his face, just as it was on his father's. Finally, the two shot into the air.

It was as if a floodgate had broken wide open. Hundreds of energy blasts streaked across the sky, the two hurling everything they had at one another. Most of the time, the streaks passed directly by the other competitor. A few collided with opposing blasts mid-air, creating small explosions. The fighters managed to dodge those that would have hit them, laughing at the closest calls.

"That's incredible!" shouted Videl at the light show. She'd never imagined anything like it. The last thing she'd seen like this was on the television at the Cell Games, when the older Gold Fighter (who she now knew was Goku) had unleashed one last barrage at Cell.

Videl thought back to herself, a little eleven year old girl watching the tv, wrapped up in a blanket, scared that her father and everyone else was going to die. Gohan had been resolute, never blinking as he went against the evil Cell. She admired him for his courage, bravery, skill, and above all, his unfailing kindness. If he hadn't been stuck at eleven years old, she would have probably felt something more. But it was impossible.

Finally, the double barrages ceased, the two fighters panting for breath, still grinning. Both knew the end of the fight was near. They could feel it. Gohan raised his hands over his head.

"_Masenko-HA!_" shouted the half-Saiyan, sending the attack directly at his father. Goku raised his hands to his side.

"_KamehameHA!_" he shouted, sending a blue beam of energy at Gohan's violet-orange beam. The two beams collided, neither managing to gain any sort of appreciable ground on the other before they were pushed back to an impasse.

"Oh, wow!" said Krillin, watching the beams move one way, then the next. "Who's going to win this? They're both so powerful!"

Vegeta watched in interest. He knew he'd underestimated Gohan. The reason he'd lost had been his fault as much as it had been Gohan's triumph. _I don't understand,_ he thought. _I've managed to ascend beyond Super Saiyan. I should have been a match for Gohan. But he beat me effortlessly. Next time, I'll defeat him._

Slowly, the beams began to slowly and surely gain a general drift in one direction. Goku was pushing more power into the beams, and Gohan felt his control slipping. Suddenly, he did the last thing Goku or anybody else expected him to do.

He smiled, dropping his beam entirely. In a flash, he'd raised two fingers to his forehead, and he vanished, reappearing behind his father. The Kamehameha Wave, the Masenko sill being pushed in front of it, passed harmlessly into space.

"I didn't see that one coming," said Goku, understanding exactly what had happened. "You knew that that kind of struggle would just drain both of us. So you deliberately let me win it, tiring me out. You're an excellent fighter, Gohan."

"I learned from the best," said the half-Saiyan, his smile getting a bit bigger. Goku's did as well.

"Well," said Goku, stretching his arms. "Whenever you're ready, we can finish this. We both know who's going to win."

"Yeah," agreed Gohan. That risky maneuver had given him the power advantage. They both knew Goku had put way too much of his power into that failed attack, just like he had against Cell.

Gohan shot forward, on the offensive. His father managed to keep up with him for a little bit, dodging and blocking, but finally his guard slipped slightly and Gohan's attacks began hitting his body, doing damage. Finally, Gohan landed a devastating kick, his father reeling with the blow.

"It's over, dad," said Gohan, smirking. He raised his hands and smashed his father in the back, sending him down directly into the ground surrounding the ring, creating a sizable crater.

"And he's out!" shouted the announcer, knowing Goku could take a collision like that. "The Gold Fighter is the new World Champion!"

Gohan landed and pulled some dirt off of his father, pulling him up. Goku gave his son a hug, grinning broadly. "I'm really proud of you, Gohan." He dropped his transformations, his hair turning black.

"Thanks, dad," said the half-Saiyan. He dropped down to a regular Super Saiyan.

"We'll give our fighters a few minutes to clean themselves up," said the announcer, "and then we'll start the awards ceremony."

The two moved back into the waiting area. "All right!" shouted Krillin. "That was an incredible match! It's got to be one of the greatest fights I've ever seen!"

Goku rummaged around in a brown bag and pulled out two Sensu beans, handing one to his son. They both put them in their mouths and chewed, savoring the restorative properties. All damage vanished from their bodies.

"Hey Piccolo," said Gohan. "Do you think I could get a new gi? Mine's rather torn up right now."

"Sure, kid," said Piccolo, placing his hands on Gohan's head. A moment later, after a flash of light, Gohan's gi had been replaced by a nearly identical one that had no damage. In fact, the only difference was a small hole in the back, allowing Gohan's tail to poke through.

"Thanks," said Gohan. "I really appreciate it." He grabbed his cape from where he'd left it on the floor, throwing it back on.

"Are you all ready to go out on stage?" asked a tournament worker. "We need Shin, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and the Gold Fighter for the presentation of their award money and the championship belt."

"We're ready," said Goku, grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the announcer after getting the thumbs-up from the worker. "Today was one of the greatest World Martial Arts Tournaments of all time, both in the Junior and Adult divisions. In the Junior, a young boy dominated the opposition, winning with incredible ease. In the Adult Division, 16 incredibly skilled competitors gave it their all, but only one could win each battle. I give you the last four competitors, and the Junior Champion- Shin, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and the Gold Fighter!"

The five walked out, Goku and Gohan smiling widely, Vegeta with his arms crossed and looking disinterested, Trunks trying to imitate his father, and Supreme Kai simply having a small smile.

"First, the presentation for the Junior Division. To our World Champion, I present the prize money of 10,000,000 Zeni. The runner-up is not here to accept his prize, for medical reasons."

Trunks walked forward and took the bag, unable to hold back the grin anymore.

"All four of these competitors gave it their all, and made it to the semifinals. Shin and Vegeta, I present to each of you 3,000,000 Zeni as your prize for making it this far, and we hope to see you return in later tournaments."

Shin and Vegeta both took a sack of Zenis from the announcer. Vegeta simply grunted in response, where Supreme Kai politely said "Thank you."

"To our runner up this year," continued the announcer, "he gave it his all against the Gold Fighter in the finals. For his determination, we present to him 5,000,000 Zeni, as well as the best wishes and hopes to see him in the next tournament."

Goku smiled as he accepted a larger sack of Zenis from the announcer. "Thanks a lot," he said, scratching the back of his head. "My wife's got to be so thrilled right now."

"And emerging from the shadows this year was the mysterious Gold Fighter, the victor over Cell in the Cell Games seven years ago. To him, for making it all the way, we present to him the Championship Belt, as well as the Grand Prize of 10,000,000 Zeni!"

Gohan grinned widely as one of the workers presented him with the belt. He studied it, snapping it around his waist. "Thanks a lot," he said, taking a huge sack of money.

"Now, our former champion would like to say a few words." Satan Hercule walked out of the building, looking upset. The reactions to him were generally negative- only a few people had the heart (and guts) to cheer for the man who was once their hero.

"Everybody," said Mr. Satan, taking the microphone, "I'm sorry I lied to you all. I let you down. I was the World Champ, and I let that title go to my head. The fame, the respect, everything. It can change the way you think. It changed me to the point where I was willing to lie to the world just to stay on top. I know I can't change what I've done, but I do hope some of you can forgive me. Thank you." He handed the microphone back.

Most of the crowd was booing him, but they stopped quickly at the sight of the Gold Fighter clapping his hands together. Most of them, following their new hero's lead, followed his actions, giving a polite (but not respectful) applause to him for apologizing.

"You did the right thing, Gohan," said Goku, giving his son a pat on the back. "Mr. Satan truly regrets what he did. Now he can get on with his life, and everything will be alright."

"Now," said Supreme Kai. "We must begin searching for Babidi at once. We must not waste any more time. We must head out at once."

"Right," said Goku. He and Gohan flew up to Chi-Chi, who was still sitting there, crying at the money she was receiving.

"Here, mom," said Gohan, as the two handed the money over to Chi-Chi. "We've got to go. There's a new threat to the Earth that we've got to help take care of."

"Alright," said Chi-Chi, two absorbed in the money to take note of what they said. "You two have fun."

The two flew back down to the others. "Everybody, grab on to Gohan or me," directed Goku to Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai. "We should head to the lookout to find out if Kibito has learned anything."

The others assented at once, and the group vanished into thin air.

"Wait- WHAT?" shouted Chi-Chi, some of Gohan's words finally making their way through the haze of happiness in her brain.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The fun and games are over, and now it's time to track down the wizard Babidi before he can release the evil Majin Buu upon the universe once again. Will our heroes manage to succeed? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	72. Chapter 71: The Wizard's Curse

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 71:  
The Wizard's Curse

Kibito looked up as Supreme Kai and the others appeared on the top of the lookout. He bowed low to his master and acknowledged the others with a nod.

"Master," he said. "I believe I may have managed to locate the wizard's ship. He buried it underground to hide it from us."

"Yes," said Supreme Kai, walking to the edge of the lookout and gazing down on Earth, seeing what Kibito had seen. "I believe you're right. We must proceed there at once. Every second we waste gives Babidi more time to gather energy."

"But I thought he could only gather energy from one of us," said Goku.

"Only large amounts of energy. He could begin harvesting that of the people of Earth. We must leave at once." He turned to face Gohan. "You should power down to your normal form. We will get the advantage of surprise if they do not sense us coming."

"Right," said Gohan, his hair and eyes turning black again. He took off his weighted cape and left it there, the extra load dragging on him more now that he wasn't a Super Saiyan.

"Let's go." The seven of them shot into the air, flying towards the location where Kibito and Supreme Kai suspected Babidi's space ship of lying hidden. They took a V-shape formation, Supreme Kai leading.

"Supreme Kai," said Piccolo. "It sounded like you'd managed to defeat Babidi's father. Why didn't you just destroy the ball then?"

"We were afraid that the slightest disturbance might set Majin Buu free," answered the Supreme Kai. "We hid the ball deep within the Earth, where no human would ever find it. We thought Bibidi was the only one who could open it. We were wrong. His son is also a wizard."

"So how strong is Babidi?" asked Goku.

"His strength lies in his magic. Physically, he is very weak, but his magic allow him to delve deep into the heart of any person. Once he finds a trace of evil, he can make it consume the person, enslaving them to his will."

"So how are we supposed to stop him?" asked Krillin, getting more and more freaked out. "What if he just uses his magic on one of us? Then we're doomed!"

"The magic will not work if the victim is pure of heart," said Kibito. "Like us."

"Well, that's good for most of us," said Krillin. "But Piccolo hasn't always been one of the good guys."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" screamed Piccolo, turning to face Krillin.

"There, master," said Kibito. The seven of them came in behind a rock formation, looking down at a strange structure poking up from an area of dirt.

"Yes," said Supreme Kai, looking at a strange alien who was standing outside. "This is it. The space ship was buried under ground to hide it. And that means there is a chance Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him here."

"Is that guy Babidi?" asked Goku.

"No, it's one of his minions."

"I say we attack them now," said Piccolo. "The more time we wait here, the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No. We will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu outside the ship. They do not want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

"Hey! Someone's coming out!"

The seven turned to watch as two figures appeared in the doorway. Out floated a small brown-skinned green-eyed alien wearing flowing cyan robes, his belt bearing the M symbol that Yamu and Spopovitch had had on their foreheads. Behind him was a tall, pink-skinned, horned alien wearing blue clothes with a long white cape. He had an M on his forehead.

"Dabura!" exclaimed Kibito.

"What is he doing here?" asked Supreme Kai, staring at the taller figure in horror.

"That cursed wizard! He's even managed to ensnare the King of the Demons!"

"The taller one?" asked Goku, following Kibito's gaze.

"Yes," said Supreme Kai.

"I see. Is he strong?"

"Of course he is strong. He is the King of the Demon World. The Demon World is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. Like the two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far."

"Uh, guys," said Krillin, panic written all over his face. "I'm getting just a little bit out classed here. I mean, I'll still help you out if you think you need me, but maybe I should, uh, why don't I take the little guy?"

"The little guy," said Gohan, examining the smaller alien. "That's Babidi?"

"Yes, he is," said Supreme Kai. "He is the most dangerous by far. Remember, it is not his size you must concern yourselves with: it is his magic. If his powers are enough to keep Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world."

"Pui Pui," said Babidi to the henchman who had been outside. "Did you see those two dratted humans? My patience wears thin. They must have gathered at least some energy by now."

"No, master," said Pui Pui, bowing low. "Maybe they were defeated."

"Yes, maybe," said Babidi. "I believe we have company too. Up on that cliff face you will find the Supreme Kai and several of his friends."

"The fools believe they are well hidden," said Dabura. "Seven in all. We cannot use the energy of Supreme Kai or Kibito. But three of these others possess enormous energy as well. It will go a long way towards reviving Majin Buu."

"In these three alone we will find more than enough energy to suit our purposes. Marvelous! I never imagined we could accomplish our goal so quickly. Let's lure those three into the ship where we can absorb their energy. That would be the best course of action, don't you think?"

"Yes. But the Supreme Kai will surely try to prevent it."

"I think we can get around that. Dispose of the stragglers and return to the ship at once. The others will come storming after you in a rage!"

"Very nice," said Dabura. "I need but a moment and it will happen."

"Good, good!" said Babidi. "But spare the Supreme Kai for now. For what he did to my father, I will take my own sweet time with his destruction."

"At your request, master. I will leave him for your pleasure."

Babidi turned to the ship's entrance. "Pui Pui, come with me. I will let you fight in stage one." The two jumped down the chute inside, leaving Dabura outside all by himself.

"Why is Dabura just standing there alone?" asked Goku.

"HE KNOWS THAT WE'RE HERE!" shouted Vegeta. He was proved correct when Dabura suddenly shot towards them. He stopped directly in front of Kibito. Raising one hand, he blasted the immortal.

"Kibito!" shouted Supreme Kai, watching as his assistant vanished.

"You-" said Goku, shooting towards Dabura, who dodged the punch. Vegeta darted at him a moment later, but the demon managed to block every punch. He flew into the sky and spat on Krillin.

"No!" shouted Supreme Kai. "I should have warned them!"

"You monster," said Piccolo, shooting at Dabura, who simply spat on him as well. The others watched in horror as the two's bodies and clothes began to turn to stone.

"Mr. Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, running over to his mentor. But it was too late. He turned to Supreme Kai. "What's happening to them?"

"Turned... to stone!" said Supreme Kai. "It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything he spits on gets turned to stone. We can do nothing for him now. But don't touch him!" he added hastily as Goku moved towards the Krillin statue. "If you break him, we'll have no way to put him back together."

"No!" screamed Goku, glaring at Dabura.

"I leave you one chance to run," said the demon, flying to the ship. "Take it! Unless you'd rather end up like your friends."

"Hey, Supreme Kai," said Goku. "You said if we break them, we can't put them back together. Does that mean that there's a way to get my friends back to normal?"

"Yes," answered Supreme Kai. "There's a way. They'll return to normal only if we defeat Dabura." Goku and Gohan both grinned widely.

"Is that all?" asked Goku. "Good. That'll be easy. We'll have them back in no time."

"Let's do it, dad," said Gohan. "We can't just leave the others like this. Let's show them what they're dealing with."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two shot towards the space ship.

"WAIT!" screamed Supreme Kai. Gohan and Goku stopped, turning to face him. "You'll fall right into their trap! They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into their spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us if you just wait here."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't leave the others like that."

"Watch over everyone for us!" shouted down Gohan as they flew towards the ship.

"Sorry," said Vegeta. " But patience has never been our strongest virtue." He too shot into the sky, following after Goku and Gohan.

Supreme Kai bowed his head. "They're all fools." He shot after them.

Goku and Gohan landed and examined the shaft heading down into Babidi's ship. "Let's go," said the older Saiyan.

"Right," said Gohan. They waited a moment for Vegeta to arrive, then the three descended into the ship, Supreme Kai heading down after them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Babidi cackled as he examined the four descending right into the trap he had laid. He was watching them on a purple crystal ball. "Here they come," he said. "I'd be shocked if any one of them had a brain."

"Trapped so easily," said Dabura, smirking.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The three Saiyans appeared in a round room deep in the space ship. There was only one door out of the room, and it was closed.

"This really doesn't look much like a space ship," said Gohan, surveying the room.

"There's nobody here," said Goku. "I thought they'd be waiting for a fight." His tone was laced with disappointment.

"There's a door," said Gohan. "Should we knock it down?"

"Yeah," said Goku. Just then, Supreme Kai appeared over them, landing on the floor. Goku grinned. "So, you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all, huh?"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," replied Supreme Kai, glaring at the Saiyans. They watched as the shaft overhead sealed itself off. "Once inside this ship, there's no way out. Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi!"

"Well... that is what we came to do, isn't it?" Supreme Kai had no response to that but to glare more.

"I'll solve all our problems and blow this place into oblivion," said Vegeta with his traditional 'I want to kill something now' smirk.

"No you won't," said Supreme Kai, turning to face him. "The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free. The degree to which you've underestimated him is astounding. Even at a fraction of his full power, Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of it's inhabitants in an instant. He can't be stopped."

Just then, the door opened. Out stepped the warrior they'd seen earlier, Pui Pui. He looked vaguely reminiscent to Frieza in his third stage, the elongated head and spikes on the back.

"Welcome, fellow warriors," he said. "You've arrived at Stage One."

"It's about time someone showed up," said Gohan.

"So what's Stage One?" asked Goku.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship," said Pui Pui. "We are currently at the top level, also known as Stage One. And there is no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior that appears at each stage. You need not concern yourselves with getting to Stage Two, because unfortunately for you, the first warrior you must face is none other than me. And that means that none of you will make it out of here alive!"

"Alright, guys," said Goku. "So which one of us gets to fight first?" Pui Pui's grin fell off of his face in surprise.

"How about we settle it the old-fashioned way?" asked Vegeta. The three Saiyans walked over to each other, glaring. They assumed a stance, ready to engage in an epic battle of...

Rock-Paper-Scissors. "ONE-TWO-THREE!" they all screamed as one, each trying to beat both of the others with one fell blow. Supreme Kai watched in bewilderment as the three engaged in the epic struggle, until finally...

"Scissors win!" shouted Vegeta triumphantly. Both Gohan and Goku had thrown paper.

"Oh, man!" said Goku. "I wanted to fight this guy."

"Well, sorry you won't get your chance."

"WAIT!" shouted Supreme Kai. "Please! You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?"

"Of course I do," said Vegeta, crossing his arms. "What other way is there?"

Pui Pui recovered from his bewilderment and crossed his arms, laughing. "Master Babidi told me to be careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous. But you're nothing but a bunch of morons!"

"The only moron in this place is Babidi," said Vegeta, smirking. "He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd know that the three strongest fighters alive are standing right in front of you."

"You three? The strongest fighters alive?" He began laughing, phasing around the room. "That kind of arrogance will get you killed."

"Don't underestimate him," said Supreme Kai. "Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest fighters in the universe."

"Calm down," said Goku, grabbing Supreme Kai's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's just let Vegeta take care of things from here."

"Are you sure?"

Pui Pui reappeared. "You know, none of you will ever leave here. And every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room. And as the energy is absorbed it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu."

"I guess that's unfortunate, then," said Vegeta, still smirking. "Since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy."

"Keep dreaming. Before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you. When you fight Pui Pui, death is a certainty!"

"This guy is really annoying," muttered Vegeta. He phased directly in front of Pui Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise it's going to hurt."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The epic battle in Stage One is about to begin, with Vegeta facing off against Pui Pui! Should they have heeded the Supreme Kai and fight Babidi's henchman one-on-one? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	73. Chapter 72: Saiyans Triumphant

Sorry about the long delay. Computer was semi-out-of-commission, but it's back now, and ready to upload again.

**Disclaimer:** I may own many things, but the rights to Dragon Ball Z are not among them. Or money made from this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 72:  
Saiyans Triumphant

Pui Pui launched at Vegeta, throwing a kick directly at the Saiyan's head. Vegeta simply raised one arm and blocked it effortlessly. Pui Pui drew back and threw a punch, that Vegeta blocked with one hand. He gave the alien's hand a small squeeze.

Pui Pui leapt backwards a few feet. "You fight pretty good," he said, smiling. "But not that good." He launched at Vegeta again, throwing a flurry of punches and the occasional kick. Vegeta managed to dodge every single attack thrown without any effort whatsoever.

Finally, Vegeta, grabbed onto the alien's foot mid-kick. He raised his own foot and hammered the alien into the roof hard. Pui Pui crashed to the floor, stunned from the incredible collisions.

"There you go," said Goku as Vegeta walked up to Pui Pui, who was struggling to get to his feet. "I told you, Vegeta can handle this guy no problem."

Pui Pui jumped up at Vegeta, who simply kicked him in the chin towards the ceiling once again. The alien rebounded off the ceiling, landing a safe distance away from the Saiyan Prince. When he turned to look at his opponent, he only saw Goku, Gohan, and Supreme Kai.

"You looking for me?" asked a voice from behind him. Pui Pui turned and took a punch directly to the gut, dropping him to the ground yet again.

"He's good," said Supreme Kai.

"He hasn't even had to transform yet!" exclaimed Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"This is pathetic!" said Babidi, staring into his crystal ball. "What is Pui Pui doing up there? Just look at him. _Losing._ Not good, not good at all. How are we supposed to get energy for Majin Buu if he can't damage that fighter?"

"Master, don't worry," said Dabura. "Pui Pui has a lot more fight left in him."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What's wrong?" asked Vegeta, looming over Pui Pui. "Had enough?"

"NO!" shouted Pui Pui, launching a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta simply jumped over it, on top of the alien's head, landed on the other side, and kicked the alien backwards. He delivered a flurry of punches to his adversary's stomach and chin. Finally, he dropped Pui Pui to the ground with a devastating punch to the mouth.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Tell me," said Babidi, turning to Dabura. "Where's the place that Pui Pui can fight at his best?"

"On his home planet," answered the demon. "Planet Boon."

"Yes," said Babidi, raising his hands. "Planet Boon it is." He chanted a few words, casting a spell.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta was just approaching Pui Pui yet again when all of a sudden, the scenery surrounding them changed. Going from an undecorated, circular room, they were moved to a strange world at nighttime, the wind blowing strongly around them.

"Whoa," said Gohan, looking around. "Where are we?"

"It's that Babidi," answered the Supreme Kai. "He's responsible for this. He's used his magic to change the room. It seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage."

"Should be interesting," said Goku.

"Goku, it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage."

"Yeah, I know."

"Welcome," said Pui Pui, climbing to his feet, "to my home planet. I've won many great battles here, and by now, you've noticed that my planet is very different from yours." He picked up a rock. "It's the gravity. 10X stronger than earth!" He dropped the rock, it crashing into the ground. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone! You won't leave here alive!"

Vegeta's smirk shut the alien up. "Maybe if this was 500x gravity," said Vegeta, "you might have an advantage. But 10? I don't even feel it."

"You're just bluffing," answered Pui Pui, taking a fighting stance. "I know you are."

"Maybe I am. Hard to tell."

"Enough!" Pui Pui shot at Vegeta, launching a flurry of punches that the Saiyan managed to dodge as easily as before. He delivered an uppercut to the alien's stomach, then kicked Pui Pui back into a nearby rock.

Pui Pui sat up, staring at Vegeta in horror. The Saiyan was bouncing up and down on his toes, demonstrating his prowess in the increased gravity. "So do you still think I'm bluffing?" taunted the Saiyan, his smirk back in place.

Pui Pui let out a cry of rage and charged at Vegeta, who charged back at him. He placed his hands on the alien's chest, delivering a massive energy wave that completely obliterated Pui Pui. The room faded back to normal.

"I'm amazed that Babidi would send us such a weakling," said Vegeta. The Saiyans moved over to the hatch in the floor, which had opened.

"It's like an elevator shaft," said Gohan, staring down it. The three hovered down it, Goku pausing a moment to beckon the Supreme Kai to follow.

"Children," Vegeta was heard saying as he followed. "So easily amused."

"I heard that," said Gohan. "Remember, I may look and act 11 years old, but I'm still 18."

"Then what's the difference if you look and act like an eleven year old than if you really are an eleven year old?" Goku merely laughed at the argument. It wasn't the first time they'd heard it.

The foursome landed in a room just like the one they had left, except the blue floor was now pink. The hatch here was sealed off, indicating that they had another fighter to take on.

"That's weird," said Goku, looking around at the room. "This room looks just like the last one we were in."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "And the wizard's probably going to use that magic to change the room again."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Agh!" screamed Babidi in frustration. "That fighter beat Pui Pui far too easily! I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone this powerful on Earth!"

"I don't understand it," said Dabura, clenching his fists. "When we checked this planet 300 years ago, there was no one near that strong."

"Curses!"

"They may be powerful, but there's no need to worry. There are still two more levels for them to get through. And even if they do succeed, I will be waiting for them here."

Babidi's panicked expression turned to one of confidence again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey!" shouted Goku at the door. "Come on! Get out here!"

"Why don't we just smash the door, and get to the bottom of this place?" asked Vegeta.

"We can't do that!" said Supreme Kai angrily. "Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu. That would be disastrous!"

"I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all. And the same goes for that Dabura."

"What?" asked Supreme Kai, surprised. "No, you can't be serious! Then you won't fight them?"

"Why should I? From what I've seen of Dabura so far, I don't see any reason to be so afraid of him. I watched his movements outside, and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit. If I avoid that, I know I can beat him. Your friend Kibito was careless, that's all."

Supreme Kai stared at Vegeta in shock for a moment before turning to Goku. "So," he asked, "do you agree with him, Goku?"

"Yeah," said Goku simply. "Vegeta's right. Dabura's not that tough. If it was a few years ago we might be afraid of him. About seven years ago, we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough."

"From what I sensed of Dabura," said Gohan, "he might be as strong as Cell was. But after I reached the level of Super Saiyan Two, I beat him easily. And we're all stronger than I was at that time. It shouldn't be hard at all."

"Hey!" shouted Goku at the door once again. "Get out here now! I am ready to fight!"

Just then, the door began to open, slowly revealing a massive green monster with glowing yellow eyes. Instead of an M on his forehead, it was on his stomach.

"What is that thing?" said Goku as the creature stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh, no!" said Supreme Kai.

"Yum yum," said the creature as it towered over the Saiyans and Supreme Kai. "Who do I eat first?"

"Why do I get this guy?" asked Goku, walking forward. "Sure he's big, but he looks kind of dumb to me."

"I know that monster," said Supreme Kai. "I know who he is. His name is Yakon. He's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him alone."

Goku assumed a fighting stance, smirking. Yakon launched a swipe at him, but Goku jumped over it. The monster shot after him, launching a flurry of attacks that Goku managed to dodge.

Yakon's feet touched the ceiling, and he launched back at Goku, swiping a blade at the Saiyan's chest. The only damage done, however, was Goku's gi was slightly cut.

"That was close," said Goku, examining his shirt.

"You're very lucky," said Yakon, crossing his massive claws. "But this time you won't get away."

_I'd better watch it,_ thought Goku. _One slip and those claws will tear me in two._

"_**Yakon, can you hear me?"**_ said a voice in their heads. **_"You're doing well, my monster. I'm proud of you, did you know that? With your help, Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected! I have a treat for you, to help you finish off these intruders quickly. How would you like to go to your favorite planet, the Planet of Darkness? Would you like that, my pet?" _**

Sure enough, the room changed to a planet where it was pitch-black.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Goku, walking around with his hands like a blind man. "Who turned out the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing!"

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness," said the voice of Yakon. "You're scratching your head, aren't you?" Goku had, in fact, been scratching his head. "In this place, I can see you, but you can't see me."

"Sounds like he feels right at home," said Gohan.

"Yes," said Supreme Kai. "Yakon was born in this place. It's in the farthest reaches of the universe where no light can reach- thus, the Planet of Darkness."

"You're mine now!" shouted the monster. Goku leapt out of the way just as Yakon reached where he would have been standing. Goku leapt down and smashed into Yakon. Yakon was forced underground.

"Where is he?" asked the monster after he emerged from the ground.

"Eat this!" said Goku, popping up behind him. He hammered Yakon towards the ground. Yakon landed, taking a swipe at Goku with his claws, but the Saiyan ducked under them and kicked the monster in the face.

"Hey!" said Supreme Kai, looking towards where he knew Gohan and Vegeta stood. "Can anyone tell what's going on out there?"

"Yes," replied Vegeta. "Kakarot's winning."

There was a loud smashing noise as Yakon went hurtling into a mountain. Goku landed right in front of the others.

Yakon pulled himself out, staring at Goku in horror. "You can see in the dark?" he asked.

"No," said Goku. "But I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah, I can smell where you are, too. But I do have one way I can see you. Like this." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, emitting golden light from his aura.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What is that guy up to?" asked Babidi, staring into his crystal ball. "He looks different than before!"

"He's just emitting light," said Dabura, not concerned.

"You!" said Babidi, pointing at a henchman. "Run and get me my power meter! I want to measure the energy level of this guy!"

The henchman returned a moment later holding a strange looking device. "Here you are, Master Babidi."

"I don't believe it," said Babidi, pointing his reader at the crystal ball. "3,000 kilies! How can an Earthling generate 3,000 kilies of energy?"

"It can't be," said Dabura. "With 300 kilies it's possible to destroy a planet. 3,000 kilies? I tell you an Earthling with that much power does not exist."

"Do you think the meter is broken?" asked Babidi, holding it up to his ears. "Can he really have 3,000 kilies of energy? Yakon doesn't stand a chance! My poor Yakon only has 800 kilies! Do you know what that MEANS?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Time to feed," said Yakon. He opened his mouth wide. He seemed to suck the surrounding air into him, including bits of Goku's Super Saiyan aura.

"What's he doing?" asked Goku, shielding his face from the winds. Soon, it seemed as if his aura was ripped right off him. He changed back to his normal form as Yakon consumed the last of his Super Saiyan powers.

"What just happened?" asked Gohan. "It's gone dark again!"

"Yes," said Vegeta. "Kakarot is back to his normal state."

"Yummy," said Yakon, rubbing his stomach. "I've never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of light before."

"What's that?" asked Goku, confused.

"Yakon's the type of monster that eats light energy," explained Supreme Kai. "Goku is a Super Saiyan. The light he is emitting is like a delicacy to Yakon!"

"Dad!" shouted Gohan. "Don't transform into a Super Saiyan. That thing will suck away your energy!"

"Very tasty," said Yakon. "The best light I've ever had. I want some more! Give me some more!"

"So," said Goku, staring at Yakon. "He eats light." He got a smile on his face. "Okay, are you ready for the second course?"

"Yes," said Yakon, staring at Goku with some saliva running down his chin.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do?" asked Vegeta, staring at Goku.

Goku transformed yet again. Yakon immediately began sucking his energy off of him once again, devouring it hungrily. Goku smirked, pouring an immense amount of energy into his aura. His plan succeeded, as Yakon overate on the power and exploded.

"Look!" said Supreme Kai. "He blew up!"

"Way to go, dad," said Gohan.

"And with energy to spare," said Vegeta, his arms crossed. "Interesting."

Next to Goku, a circle appeared on the ground. It was the hatch that led down to the next level of Babidi's space ship. "Hey, look!" he shouted to the others. "The floor's opening up. Come on guys, let's go."

Vegeta and Gohan flew over, going down the hatch with Goku. Supreme Kai followed them a moment later, recomposing himself.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Yakon went boom," said Babidi, staring in horror at the crystal ball. "Why did Yakon go boom?"

"It was all a trap," said Dabura. "Yakon ate more energy than he could handle. And for his greed, he suffered the ultimate consequence."

"But why? No! My precious Yakon! That guy! He's gone and ruined everything! Curse him! A curse on all of them! Dabura, that is no ordinary Earthling."

"Master, don't worry. He's mine now. I'll take care of everything. For Stage Three, I will be the one that they must battle. And you have my word that I will fill Majin Buu with their energy when I destroy every one of them."

"But Dabura," said Babidi. "If you are beaten by them, then who will protect me? You must promise me that you will win."

"I'll win. I am Dabura! I am the Demon King! I don't care how many kilies of energy they have. There is no one in the universe who can exceed my power! I will meditate for an hour, then destroy all three of them."

Babidi watched as his most trusted servant walked into a room made specifically for meditation. His panic lessened somewhat.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Dabura is on the way, and Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Supreme Kai have no idea! Will they manage to triumph over the King of the Demons? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	74. Chapter 73: The Dark Prince Returns

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 73:  
The Dark Prince Returns

"Wow," said Gohan as he sat on the floor, waiting for his opponent to emerge, "you'd think they'd have had people lined up. Man, this is taking forever."

"It's maddening," said Vegeta. "They're probably having a hard time scraping together a fighter strong enough to challenge us."

"Now listen to me," said Supreme Kai. "We've been lucky so far, but I don't think the next fighter to emerge from that door will be any short of incredibly powerful. From now on, we need to fight as a team."

"Don't worry about it," said Goku. "It wouldn't be fair to Gohan. I mean, Vegeta and I got to fight alone. It's his turn."

"I can take care of myself," said Gohan. "I did beat Cell, after all. And if Dabura's the strongest fighter they've got, we've got nothing to worry about."

Just then, the door began to open. "Finally," said Vegeta. The door revealed Dabura, who was smirking extremely confidently.

"It's Dabura!" shouted Supreme Kai, shocked. _I can't believe that Babidi would send him so soon. It's only Stage Three!_

"I must admit I'm impressed," said Dabura. "Beating Yakon and advancing to Stage Three. But now you must face me, which means you will progress no further."

"Your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number-one guy," said Vegeta. "Why doesn't he come out himself, huh? He too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idle talk. I'd prefer it if you all attacked. All at once, together."

"No," said Goku simply. "Gohan can handle it."

"Yeah," agreed Gohan, stepping forward.

"Impudent child," said Dabura. "You are far too young to present any challenge to me. I'd suggest you reconsider." Gohan merely rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we find a better spot to fight, if you're so sure?" asked Gohan. "Maybe a secluded place in the mountains."

"Silence, child," snarled Dabura. "If you're so set on dying, then we'll fight here and now."

"_**Dabura, wait a second,"**_ said the voice of Babidi. **_"I was just thinking it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight. You see, to revive Buu, we're going to need the space ship intact."_**

"I understand."

"_**Any preferences?"**_

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."

Babidi cackled in their heads. _**"Dear me. You really want to show them, Dabura. Very well, here goes."**_

The room changed to a purple-skied planet, that had the same gravity, landscape, and composition as Earth.

"Well then," said Dabura as the surroundings solidified. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Sure," said Gohan, assuming a fighting stance, his tail wrapped securely around his waist.

The two shot at each other, breaking off at the last second and heading into the sky. Dabura swiped his arm, sending a blade of energy at Gohan that the half-Saiyan managed to dodge.

Dabura swiped his hands twice more, Gohan dodging both attacks easily. He dropped into the water below him. Gohan raised his hands and sent an energy wave at his opponent.

"The fool!" said Dabura as he raised one hand to block the beam. Gohan suddenly reappeared behind him and smashed him in the back, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Gohan caught his beam and threw it at Dabura.

Dabura responded by sending the rubble he had created with his impact directly at Gohan. Gohan dodged the rocks, but hidden behind them was an energy blast that he failed to notice. It smashed into him, sending him back into a nearby cliff.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"That's it, Dabura," said Babidi as he watched the meter gain a slight amount of energy. "Kill them all, and give their energy to Buu!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Dabura smirked as he walked forward, expecting Gohan to be critically injured. "Why would they send a child against me?" he asked himself. "No matter."

Just then, there was an explosion of energy, and Gohan stood up, golden aura blazing, eyes green, hair gold. He glared down at Dabura, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"Finally," said Vegeta. "Now we'll get to see a real test. Let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah," said Goku, "it always makes things more interesting, that's for sure."

Suddenly, Gohan vanished, reappearing in front of Dabura. He delivered a direct punch to the demon king's stomach. He followed up with an uppercut, sending Dabura flying backwards.

"How did he gain so much power?" asked Dabura, sitting up after he'd landed.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Babidi grabbed onto his energy reader and pointed it at the image of Gohan in his crystal ball.

"Impossible!" he screamed, throwing it across the room. "It says that child has 4,000 kilies of energy! It can't be right! It's impossible for a human child to have that much power!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Come on, Dabura," said Gohan. "Show us your true power. You can't possibly beat me if you don't give it your all."

Dabura snickered to himself. "You want a glimpse of my true power?" asked the Demon King. "Fine. I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die." He spread his arms. Lightning rippled into his hands. The ground began shaking.

The demon shot at Gohan, who shot right back at him. Dabura launched a flurry of punches and kicks, but Gohan managed to dodge every attack Dabura threw.

"Come on," said Gohan. "This isn't even that much of a challenge. You'll need to do a lot better than this to beat me."

"Stupid child," said Dabura. "I'll make sure your death is long and painful." He opened his mouth, sending an energy wave at Gohan. The half-Saiyan lazily backhanded it into the sky.

The two phased out of sight, the blurs and shockwaves being the only indicators of their continuing presence on the battlefield.

"Gohan need to end this quickly," said Supreme Kai. "The longer this fight drags out, the more of an opportunity we give for Dabura to land blows that send his energy to Majin Buu."

"Gohan won't allow Dabura to land any blows," said Goku. "You don't need to worry about Gohan. He's just having some fun."

"More fun than I had," grumbled Vegeta.

The two landed on opposite sides of a river. Dabura was panting for breath while Gohan just stood there, not worn down in the slightest.

Dabura held his hand behind his back. "Impressive," he said as he summoned a sword, hidden from Gohan. "I did not think it possible for a mere child to possess such incredible power."

"I'm older than I look," said Gohan. "I've been training for 15 years. I just have an unfortunate situation."

Dabura shot at Gohan, swiping his sword at Gohan. Gohan launched backwards out of the way of the swipe.

"Clever," he said. "You almost cut some of the fur on my tail." He grabbed the blade of the sword and snapped half of it clean off.

_Tail?_ thought Dabura, eying the furry appendage wrapped around Gohan's waist, confused. _Earthlings do not possess tails._

"I can't take this anymore," said Vegeta. "This is ridiculous! Why doesn't Gohan just finish this?"

"Oh, come on, Vegeta," said Goku. "He's just having a little fun."

"Why should he get to? I'm sick of sitting around here watching Gohan toy with him! We should end this now so we can get this over with, but we can't because your brat just wants to 'have a little fun'? A true warrior would have ended this fight as soon as it started."

Dabura grinned as he heard Vegeta. _**"Master Babidi,"**_ he said telepathically, _**"please bring us back to the ship immediately. I've made an important discovery."**_

"_**A discovery, Dabura?"**_ replied Babidi. _**"It sounds like you're just trying to get out of there before that little kid beats you!"**_

"_**No, master. I promise you will enjoy this very much."**_

"_**Fine."**_ The surroundings shifted back to the space ship.

"Hey!" shouted Gohan. "We're back on this ship. Why?" He failed to notice Dabura setting down outside the door, getting out of there as fast as he could.

"Gohan!" shouted Supreme Kai. "Dabura's getting away!"

"Coward," spat Vegeta.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!" screamed Babidi angrily at his chief henchman. "YOU BARELY MANAGED TO FILL THE ENERGY BAR AT ALL WITH THAT LITTLE KID!"

"Master," said Dabura. "The child is not what he appears. He told me he's actually trained for 15 years , a skilled warrior. But that is not the discovery I made."

"What is it?" asked Babidi.

Dabura smirked. "I saw that one of the mortals has a terrible rage burning in his heart. He lacks the conviction of the others. He could be made to serve our purposes."

"You're kidding me!" said Babidi, a mad grin on his face. "Now I know what you're thinking! We can take one of them to our side, let them destroy each other, then let Buu clean up the leftovers! Brilliant, Dabura!"

"I'm here to please you, my master."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What are they up to?" asked Gohan, staring at the closed door that Dabura had escaped out of. "Did he give up, or did he just need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Dabura is Babidi's greatest fighter," said Supreme Kai. "It doesn't make sense for him to just leave in the middle of a fight. There is no one stronger."

"This whole thing would be over by now if it wasn't for you, brat," said Vegeta, staring down at Gohan in fury. "Why did you have to give him the opportunity to get away? Why didn't you just finish it while you had the chance? And now you're sitting here scratching your head, wondering 'What's next' when it should already be finished?"

"Hey," said Gohan defensively, "I seem to remember you complaining that your fight wasn't fun enough for you. Maybe you're just frustrated that I got a better draw than you."

"You are pitiful. Fighting with that self-righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a fight, not goodness. The mightiest survive, and those who hesitate perish."

"Hey," said Goku, laying his hand on his son's head, "Gohan didn't know that Dabura was going to run off like that."

Vegeta simply huffed and turned away.

"Man," said Gohan to his father, "I know he means well and all, but sometimes Vegeta's just... just..."

"Just what?" asked Goku. Gohan turned to look at Vegeta, a horrified look on his face.

"... evil," he finished. "He used to be evil. He's not pure of heart like you and me. That's why Dabura ran off. He heard Vegeta and... oh, no!"

Goku and Supreme Kai whipped around just as Vegeta grabbed his head, screaming in agony.

"Vegeta!" said Goku, running forward. "What's happening?"

"Babidi's trying to take control of him," said Supreme Kai. "You must fight it Vegeta, fight! You're not like that anymore! You're different! You've changed."

"Vegeta," said Gohan, "think of Bulma and Trunks. Think of your family!"

Vegeta continued screaming as he transformed directly into Super Saiyan Two. "That's it!" shouted Goku. "Fight it! You're nobody's tool!"

"Dad," said Gohan, "we'd better get ready. We might need to restrain Vegeta if this gets out of hand." The older Saiyan nodded, and he and Gohan flashed into their Ascended Saiyan forms, accompanied by blue bolts of lightning.

Red bolts of lightning began shooting off of Vegeta, and he hovered into the air, still screaming in agony. Finally, his screaming ceased, and he dropped to the ground.

"Vegeta," said Gohan, walking forward. Supreme Kai held out a hand and stopped him.

"It's too late," he said, watching Vegeta climb to his feet. The Saiyan Prince was laughing madly, an M now written across his forehead. He'd become one of Babidi's minions.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Oh, this is going to be great!" cackled Babidi. "But they need a more interesting place to fight. Let's see what Vegeta can think of- his most recent humiliation. Ah, that's it." He chanted a few words.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The surroundings shifted once again as Babidi's magic took effect.

"Great," said Goku. "Now where's he sending us?"

"I'm really getting sick of this," said Gohan. Their surroundings solidified into the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium. "Oh, no!" said Gohan. "Not here with everybody else!"

"Hey, look, you guys!" said Yamcha. The group had waited around, hoping that the others would reappear (Except for Chi-Chi and Ox King, who had gone to deposit the winnings. Not a good idea ). "They're back!"

"_**Vegeta, this is your new master speaking,"**_ said the voice of Babidi in Vegeta's head. **_"It's time for you to have a little fun. Kill your friends."_**

"I refuse," responded Vegeta. "I will only fight Kakarot or the boy. The Kai is nothing to me."

"Something's not right," said Master Roshi. "Vegeta is different somehow. He's more powerful than he was. But it feels unnatural... maybe even evil."

"What are you talking about, you crazy old man?" asked Bulma. "Vegeta has been on our side since Namek. He'd never do anything evil!"

"So," said Vegeta, facing Goku and Gohan. "Which one of you will fight me? The other will get their chance. How about it, Kakarot? I've already fought the brat, so how about you and I settle our old scores?" He pointed one hand at Goku. "_Big Bang Attack!_" he spat, sending the beam at Goku. Goku raised his hands to block it, but the concentrated energy was too much for him. It pushed him over. The beam continued on, smashing into the stadium, killing hundreds of people.

"No!" shouted Trunks as he watched his father kill people. "Why, dad?"

"Vegeta," said Bulma, falling to her knees. She grabbed Trunks and hugged him, hiding him from the destruction. 

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Vegeta has become the ultimate tool of destruction in Babidi's hands. But does even his new master have control over the Saiyan, who once again has become evil? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	75. Chapter 74: Vegeta's Pride

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 74:  
Vegeta's Pride

"Oh, man," said 18 as she stared at Vegeta. "I've never seen this side before. But I know that look he's got all too well."

"How could he possibly have done that?" asked Bulma, cradling Trunks against her. "Why now?"

"How bout it?" asked Vegeta, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Shall we commence, Kakarot? I'll finish Gohan off later, but for now, we have an old score to settle from when I first arrived on Earth."

"This isn't the time, Vegeta," said Goku.

"You'll fight with me, Kakarot. Unless, of course, you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience."

Goku and Gohan both stared at Vegeta, shocked. He'd known that blast would push Goku over... he'd intended to kill those people. "Surely you didn't, Vegeta," said Goku in denial. Vegeta only laughed in response. "How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled."

"Father," said Gohan, "don't push him."

"Answer me!" screamed Goku, ignoring Gohan. "Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?"

"Is it slavery when you get what you want?" asked Vegeta, raising his hand yet again and blasting a different part of the stands, killing hundreds more.

"No, Goku," said Supreme Kai, moving between Goku and Vegeta. "You must not fight here! Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship, and Buu will be revived!"

"Tell me, Vegeta," said Goku, ignoring Supreme Kai. "With that stamp on your forehead, I know Babidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Did he tell you to fight me? Or is this just the same old story between you and us? Which one?"

"This has been my greatest desire ever since our battle long ago," responded Vegeta. "Ever since then, you've always been one step ahead of me in strength. Then on Namek, your idiotic brat of a son managed to surpass me, do what I had failed to do, become a Super Saiyan. I've always been one step behind both of you. You two have stolen my honor, and your debts must be paid."

"Gohan, Supreme Kai," said Goku. "I have no choice. If I don't fight Vegeta, he'll go on a killing spree. So here's the plan. You two blow open the hatch and go down to Babidi. Try and stop Majin Buu from being released before Vegeta can inflict enough energy on me."

"Goku," said Supreme Kai, "it's too risky. Why don't we all defeat Vegeta and continue with the plan without him? Surely that is the better way to do this."

"It would be," said Vegeta as he raised his hand yet again. "But you wouldn't be able to stop me before I fired." He charged up an energy blast. They followed the path the beam would take. It led to the others, including Bulma and Trunks.

"You monster," said Goku. "You'd kill your own family just to fight me?"

"Those two can continue unhindered. My fight right now is with you, Kakarot, nobody else. I'd suggest the two leave immediately before I accidentally fire."

"Let's go," said Gohan to Supreme Kai. He raised his hand and summoned a blade of energy, cutting a hole in the top of the hatch. "We can't afford to waste any more time." He turned to his father. "Dad, don't hold back if it means giving Majin Buu energy."

"Be careful, Gohan," said Goku. "I'll see you after this."

Gohan leapt down the hatch, Supreme Kai right behind him.

"Babidi!" said Goku, staring into the sky. "Move us somewhere away from people. Then I will fight Vegeta."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Master," said Dabura. "I suspect that Vegeta is not completely under your control. Otherwise he would not have let Supreme Kai and the child proceed this way. But I can hold them off for as long as it takes for Buu's energy meter to be filled."

"Alright," said Babidi, waving his hands. "Let's give Vegeta the little extra push he need to kill that guy. His greatest humiliation... ah, yes. That will do nicely."

-DBZ: SGTW-

The surroundings shifted as Babidi's spell took effect. Looking around, Goku's eyes went wide as he recognized the place.

"Why did he move us here?" he asked. It was the Cell Games area- the very spot Gohan had completely obliterated the evil android. There was the crater from when Cell blew up the ring. And there was the hill Gohan's power had been unleashed at last.

"It was the spot of my greatest defeat," said Vegeta. "Where I was forced to watch as a mere child's power grew to dwarf mine. And where I realized you were stronger. Now, here, I will redeem myself." 

"Since every blow you hit me with sends more energy to Majin Buu, how about we skip the warm-ups?"

"Fine with me," replied Vegeta. He screamed, charging at Goku.

Goku managed to keep one step ahead of the flurry of punches Vegeta threw, dodging them all. Finally, Vegeta kneed Goku in the gut, then elbowed him into the ground.

Goku threw himself out of the way as Vegeta came hurtling down, attempting to kick him into the ground. Flying up, the Saiyan Prince threw a kick, but Goku blocked it with a kick of his own.

"I thought you were skipping the warm-ups," said Vegeta, smirking. 

"I guess I was wrong," said Goku, a smirk on his face as well. The two began grappling with each other, sending their knees in an attempt to make the other's grip slip, and blocking with their own knee.

Finally, Vegeta gained the upper hand by head-butting Goku in the face. Goku went flying back, and Vegeta followed up by delivering eight punches to Goku's gut. Goku finally caught the fists as Vegeta launched two more.

Goku pressed his advantage immediately by kneeing Vegeta twice in the chest, sending the Prince flying back into a cliff.

"That's more like it," grunted Vegeta. He exploded energy around him, freeing himself from the hole his impact had caused. He shot at Goku, and the two Saiyans began trading blows, neither holding the advantage for very long.

Finally, the two delivered a direct punch to the others face simultaneously. Vegeta recovered faster than Goku, delivering a merciless flurry of attacks that left Goku reeling.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Keep it up, Vegeta," said Babidi as he watched the fight in his crystal ball. He walked over the ball that Majin Buu was still contained within. It was pulsating as power from the fight was sent into it. The gauge was already ¼ full.

"Look, Dabura," said the wizard. "At this rate, Majin Buu will be at full power in no time." He summoned his crystal ball, switching the image to Gohan and Supreme Kai. "The only thing we have to decide now is how to eliminate the Supreme Kai and that brat."

"The distraction we posted in Stage Four should buy us some time," said Dabura. "After that, I can hold them off for as long as it takes to revive Buu.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and Supreme Kai set down on the next level of the Space Ship, Stage Four. Looking up, Gohan noticed that there was a group of 10 henchmen, quavering in fear.

"It's them!" said one of them. "They're here!"

"It seems we have a welcoming committee," said Supreme Kai. "We do not have time to waste on small fish. Let's hurry."

"Right," said Gohan.

"Attack!" screamed the chief henchman. The ten leapt and surrounded Gohan and Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai covered himself as Gohan flared his power. When the light cleared, all 10 henchmen were down for the count.

"I think that will do," said Supreme Kai. "Good work, Gohan." The half-Saiyan raised his hand, preparing to blast through the hatch again, but there was no need. The hatch lowered itself.

"They must not want any disturbances," said Gohan as he leapt down the hatch. "They'd rather we didn't accidentally set Buu free."

"We must hurry," said Supreme Kai. "I fear that we may be running out of time."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta groaned as he took a direct kick to the stomach from Goku. Recovering quickly, he phased out of the way of another punch, and reappeared behind Goku. He blasted Goku point-blank, sending the taller Saiyan deep into a cliff.

Goku shot a beam of energy out of the whole he was in at Vegeta, who shot a beam at him. The two beams wavered, struggling for control.

"You're not going to win this!" shouted Vegeta. The two Saiyans continued to push more energy into the beams, the size of the orb between them adding scars to the already scarred battlefield.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Goku was blasted backwards. He was forced to cling on to the side of a cliff.

"Why am I surprised?" he asked himself. "He has been training for the past seven years straight." He was pulled up by Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he threw Goku against another cliff. He raised two fingers and used energy to pin Goku by the wrists, ankles, and neck to the cliff behind him. He phased out, reappearing directly in front of Goku.

"What's the matter?" asked Vegeta. "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I never said this would be easily," said Goku, his voice laced with pain from the clamps holding him in place.

"You won't be winning at all," said Vegeta, smacking Goku across the face twice. "What, clown? Are you feeling angry? Humiliated? Is that it?" He kneed Goku in the stomach. "Fool! You-don't-know-what-humiliation-is!" He punctuated each of the words with a punch to the face. "Don't worry. I'll teach you it's bitter taste just as you have taught me. Me, a warrior elite! In my fingertips I hold the power to destroy worlds. I am a Saiyan of Royal Blood, the last of my kind. On my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. Whole civilizations once trembled at the sound of my name. But you didn't, did you, Kakarot?"

Vegeta punched Goku in the face once more before continuing. "And at your hands, your common hands, my honor and my pride, the foundations upon which I always stood, began to crumble at my feet. It was at your hands that I suffered my first great humiliation. Toppled by a piece of low-level trash! Imagine my added shame when it was you, and not me, who avenged our people by defeating Frieza. You, who were the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race, the first in a thousand years to take a place among the Super Saiyans of legend. And imagine the disgrace I suffered when your son, a mere child, succeeded where I had failed, and became a Super Saiyan, the youngest of any one of us. Then he went and did what I could not, and destroyed Cell. We were mere toys compared to him at that point in time."

Vegeta scowled. "When that wish was made, the one that kept you and your family from aging, it was like a final knife to my heart. While I would be growing older, and would eventually be weakened by age, you would be guaranteed eternal youth, the perfect fighting condition. But now that has come to nothing. That time is over. Every breath you and your half-breed son take is an insult to my honor. But no more, Kakarot. By my hands, the two of you will be cut down inch-by-inch, the way you have cut down my pride!"

Vegeta was stunned when Goku broke free of the leg and neck restraints. His arm restraints pulled part of the mountain off with him, which aided his punches when Goku smashed the Prince in the face twice. Goku shot at Vegeta, delivering a flurry of punches to Vegeta's stomach, then finally kneeing him in the chin.

Goku followed Vegeta into the cavern that the Prince had punctured with his impact. He closed his eyes, trying to sense where his opponent had gone.

"HERE, FOOL!" screamed Vegeta, appearing behind Goku and getting him in an armlock. Goku blasted his energy behind him, knocking Vegeta off. The two Saiyans engaged in another beam struggle. Finally, the beams exploded against themselves, destroying the mountain.

Goku and Vegeta stared off from where they hovered over the crater they had created. 

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Close the hatch door!" said Dabura. "That will buy us a little more time."

The doors sealed, and Dabura and Babidi maneuvered behind the Buu-Ball. There was a blinding flash of light as an energy blade punctured the hatch door. It moved around in a circle, clearing the way.

Gohan and Supreme Kai dropped into the lowest level of Babidi's space ship. They both immediately fixed their eyes on the large ball that was pulsating with power.

"This is it," said Supreme Kai. "This is what we're here to find."

"So Buu's inside of it, huh?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. We must act quickly. I doubt Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for long. We may still have a chance to destroy it if we combine our powers."

_It's terrible,_ thought Gohan. _That power... it feels so cold and empty._

"Welcome, friends," said Babidi as he and Dabura walked around the ball. "I'm glad you could join us. Especially you, Supreme Kai."

"We've come to stop you, Babidi," said Supreme Kai. 

Babidi's eyes narrowed. "Like you did my father?"

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu."

"That's too bad. I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit. You see, he was so looking forward to meeting Buu today. You know, I really hate to see him upset."

"Let's hurry, Gohan," said Supreme Kai. "We haven't much time. Every second we allow to pass brings Majin Buu one step closer to his full power. I will take care of Babidi myself."

"Right," said Gohan, turning to Dabura.

-DBZ: SGTW-


	76. Chapter 75: Buu is Hatched

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 75:  
Buu is Hatched

"We strike on my mark," said Supreme Kai quietly to Gohan. "Hold nothing back. This creature must never see the light of day. The fate of your world depends on it."

"Right," said Gohan.

"Wait, Kai," said Babidi. "Let's take this outside. It seems a bit cramped in here, doesn't it? And when Buu wakes up, I have a feeling he'll agree. He's sure to be restless. I hate to think what would happen to us, if we were trapped with him, in this cozy little place."

"Wizard," said Supreme Kai. "You need not worry what your monster will do to you. Not while you still have Gohan and I to contend with."

Babidi cackled. "Squeak, squeak. He's a noisy little rat, isn't he?" he asked Dabura. Raising his hands, he cast a spell, moving them outside the ship. Looking down hauntingly on Gohan were the statues of Piccolo and Krillin.

The sky had begun to glow a deep purple.

"Now, Dabura," said Babidi. "You are feeling up to this. I'd hate for you to wear yourself out in the middle of a fight."

"The boy just got lucky last time," said Dabura. "This time, he will perish."

"So," said Gohan, "you think you can beat me? Well, what if I told you last time I wasn't even near my full power?"

"Impossible," said Dabura. "No mortal can hold such incredible power."

Gohan flared his aura around him. He felt the blue lightning bolts that accompanied it would go a long way towards proving his point. Sure enough, Babidi and Dabura both began to look slightly unnerved. 

"Dabura," said Babidi, backing away.

Gohan flew at the two, intending to end it quickly so he and Supreme Kai could destroy Majin Buu without interference. Just then, the platform the ball stood on begain squeaking loudly. Turning to see what it was, Babidi saw exactly what he had been hoping.

The dial indicated that Buu was at full power.

"MAJIN BUU IS AT FULL POWER!" screamed Babidi, gleeful. "HIS FULL POWER!"

"NO!" screamed Supreme Kai.

"Oh, great," said Gohan, stopping. "Now what?"

"IT'S REALLY HAPPENING!" shouted Babidi. "BUU IS COMING BACK TO LIFE!"

"I don't understand!" said Supreme Kai. "Even with their Ascended Saiyan Levels, Goku's damage energy alone- it certainly couldn't have been enough to-"

"You would have been right," said Babidi, turning around. He was gleeful at having outwitted the Supreme Kai. "But I was in a bit of a hurry, so I've been drawing the damage energy from Vegeta as well."

"No!" said Gohan.

"How could I have let this happen?" asked the Supreme Kai, gripping his head. "I miscalculated at every turn! I should have... I should have foreseen this It's all my fault!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku and Vegeta began trading blows once again, the shockwaves ripping through the skies of the Cell Games site once again.

Vegeta latched onto Goku, holding him in his grip. He began to plummet towards the ground. At the last moment, he released Goku, sending him smashing into the ground while he pulled up and out of the path.

Goku stood up, only to have Vegeta come out of nowhere and head butt him, sending him backwards. Vegeta fired an energy wave, but Goku ducked out of the way at the last second. Vegeta fired a second and a third, thinking he finally hit Goku on the third shot.

"I'm impressed, Vegeta," said Goku, reappearing behind the Saiyan Prince. "You've learned a few new tricks these past seven years. But then, so have Gohan and I."

Vegeta shot at Goku in frustration. Goku delivered a flurry of attacks to Vegeta, finally kicking him into a nearby cliff. Goku fired two energy waves at Vegeta, destroying the cliff completely.

Vegeta fired an energy wave out of the smoke that Goku barely managed to dodge. Goku darted in and the two resumed trading blows. Vegeta delivered a devastating punch to Goku's face, sending Goku flying backwards. 

Goku, however, responded with a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta went flying backwards. The two were now a good distance away from the Cell Games area, now over a nearby, peaceful looking lake.

Vegeta shot an energy blast at the pursuing Goku, who raised his hands and diffused it immediately. He and Vegeta shot back at each other, once again trading blows.

Vegeta flew off as Goku shot an energy blast at him. "_Final Flash!_" screamed the Saiyan Prince, sending a massive energy wave at Goku. Goku tried to catch it, but the attack continued into the lake, evaporating it and creating a massive crater.

"You've become quite the escape artist," said Vegeta as Goku reappeared.

"Maybe you just need some better finishing moves," retorted Goku.

"I doubt that." He and Goku landed on the ground, catching their breath.

"I'm impressed, Vegeta," said Goku. "Over these past seven years, Gohan and I have been training hard, giving it everything we had. But we're still completely even. I guess this whole time you've been pushing yourself even harder than we have."

"That may be true," responded Vegeta. "I've pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond. But you and Gohan have both been born with a natural talent far beyond my own. No amount of training could have closed the gap between us. I've realized that now. It was made painfully obvious to me as I watched you two fight in the finals at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Imagine my shock to see the undeniable proof, to discover that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to catch you, let alone Gohan. A warrior prince, forever living in the shadow of a low-level clown and his half-breed son. So that's when I secretly made up my mind."

"You mean you-" said Goku, realizing what Vegeta was saying. "You fool! You deliberately let yourself fall under Babidi's spell."

"Yes. I saw the power of Babidi's magic at the tournament. Those two henchmen he sent. The people who had seen those fighters in the previous tournament couldn't understand how they'd become so powerful. But you and I know, don't we? It was Babidi's magic. I knew what his magic had done for those fighters, it could also do for me. I knew if I allowed myself to fall under his control, the difference in our powers would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results, even if they do come at a price. I'd say the ends more than justify the means."

"Vegeta, I don't understand. You've never allowed anybody to help you before in your life. Why start now? Why Babidi?"

"Because I wanted to reawaken the evil in my heart!" said Vegeta, shaking. "I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!" He flared his energy, creating a small crater around him, the blue lightning intensifying somewhat. "I WAS THE PERFECT WARRIOR! COLD AND RUTHLESS! I LIVED BY MY STRENGTH ALONE! UNINHIBITIED BY FOOLISH EMOTION!" He calmed down somewhat. "But slowly, over the years, I became one of you. My quest for greatness gradually giving way to this life of mediocrity. I awoke one day to find that I had settled down, formed a family. I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe I almost started to think the Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now, Kakarot? That's why I needed Babidi. I needed him to set me free, by unleashing the evil within my heart. He has freed me of these petty attachments. And I have to say it feels pretty good."

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" asked Goku. Vegeta's only response was to power up more, flaring his aura even more around him. Goku responded in kind.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"At last," said Dabura, "success, Master Babidi."

"OH YES!" screamed Babidi, ecstatic. "SWEET BEAUTIFUL SUCCESS! He's going to come out! Majin Buu is coming out!" Steam began to shoot out from the platform. The ball began to pulsate, glowing with purple energy. "He's going to come out, and when he does, EVERYBODY IS GOING TO RUN AROUND AND SUFFER UNTIL THEY DIE! My father's going to be avenged by his own creation, and I'm the one who made it all possible!"

"Yes," said Dabura. "You do him a great honor."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. Counting down minutes for centuries!"

"Too late!" said Supreme Kai, drawing back in horror. "We must retreat! And quickly! We've no choice. Run when I signal!"

"Hold on," said Gohan, staring at the ball. "We've got to try and stop this thing from hatching. There are too many innocent people on this planet for us to just abandon them. We've got to do something! You're the Supreme Kai!"

"Yes, and unlike you, I've seen what Buu is capable of! It's more than our present state can handle. This is a time for strategy, Gohan, not blind heroics. We must recoup and wait for a better opportunity. We have to wait!"

"I have to try," said Gohan, cupping his hands at his side.

"Gohan, please! We need you alive!"

"_Ka... me..._" began Gohan. Supreme Kai threw himself to the ground as he sensed the amount of energy Gohan was pouring into the orb of energy in his hand. "_... ha... me... HA!_" screamed Gohan. The beam of energy smashed into the ball.

Dabura had grabbed onto Babidi and moved him out of the path of the beam. When the smoke cleared, the ball rolled back and forth slightly, but otherwise it was unharmed.

"_KamehameHA!_" screamed Gohan once again, sending an even more powerful energy wave at the ball. 

"Curse that boy," said Dabura. "Master, we must stop his interference before he ruins the hatching!"

"Oh, let him have his fun, Dabura," said Babidi. "That level of attack is like a flea bite to Majin Buu!"

Gohan poured additional power into his wave, destroying the ground under the ball. The ball shot into the sky. Gohan moved his hands upwards, following the ball.

Finally, the ball smashed into the ground, and fell to two sides, opening up.

"Buu!" said Babidi, delighted. "He's really alive!"

"Our time has come," said Dabura.

Pink smoke poured from the ball, revealing... absolutely nothing except the hollow interior of the ball.

"I did everything correctly," said Babidi, stunned. "Followed every step, every word. Come out, come out and destroy it all, Buu! We're waiting!"

Supreme Kai broke down into laughter. "All your efforts for nothing," he said. "You've made a fatal mistake, Babidi, just like your father. Fooled by overconfidence, underestimated your opponents. And so this half-Saiyan has destroyed your sacred Buu. Years of captivity in that shell must have made him defenseless, and not even the energy from this planet could revive him. Now the story of Buu finally comes to an end."

Babidi bowed his head, crushed. "Don't let that old fool discourage you, Babidi," said Dabura. "Even without Buu, we can still continue our plan. And I'm sure with a little persuasion the Saiyan Prince can be put more completely under your control."

"Oh, it's no use!" shouted Babidi, tears streaming down his face. "Don't you understand, there isn't any plan without Buu!"

Gohan, throughout all of this, had been distracted by something. He still sensed something. He wasn't sure what.

"To think I'd see the great wizard of evil brought to tears," said Supreme Kai, laughing.

"Well," said Babidi, recovering, "galactic domination may be ruled out, but what do you say we take care of this annoying Supreme Kai?"

"Sure," said Dabura.

"All right, Gohan," said Supreme Kai, "let's work together and put an end to this entire ordeal as quickly as we can. I'll get Babidi to the ground and prevent him from casting his spells. That way, you can fight Dabura without distraction." He turned to Gohan, a grin across his face. "I hope you've realized the significance of this day, Gohan. You've proved beyond a doubt you are one of the strongest fighters in the universe. We're only one battle away from bringing everything back to normal!"

"No," said Gohan, his tail twitching wildly, "we're not." He hastily reached into a pocket and pulled out a Sensu bean, munching it down. "I can still feel the energy that I felt within the ball. It's up there!" He looked into a cloud of pink smoke hovering overhead.

"I don't sense anything, Gohan," said Supreme Kai, horrified. "It can't be!"

"Dabura," said Babidi, confused, "what is the child looking at?"

"Clouds," said Dabura. "No, it's some kind of smoke. I can't feel anything from it but... emptiness."

"But what is it?" asked Supreme Kai. He stared in horror as the clouds began to compress, forming a shape.

"Somethings forming," said Babidi.

"I'm beginning to detect something," said Dabura.

The clouds finished forming into a shape. The figure was wearing baggy white pants, a black belt with gold buckle and M written on it, a black and gold vest, yellow gloves and boots, and was incredibly fat. "BUU!" screamed the creature, a childlike expression on his face. It landed on the solid ground.

"Tell me, master," said Dabura, leaning close to Babidi. "Is this the... the great Majin Buu?"

"Well," said Babidi, "to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure. See, the only one who's actually seen Buu is that annoying rat Kai over there."

"That's him," said Supreme Kai. "That's Bibidi's creation, without a doubt. I'd never forget that disgusting creature's face."

"Look how scared the Kai is," said Babidi. "It must be him!"

"Are you positive?" asked Dabura, still doubting that this fat, childlike creature could really be the supposedly all-powerful Majin Buu.

Babidi hovered forward a few feet. "Hey! Majin Buu! Come to me!"

"Wow," said Gohan. "He seems... like he's a kid."

"I can't bear to look at him," said Supreme Kai. "We have to retreat. "

"Wait," said Gohan. "Maybe you were right about him weakening in captivity. He's powerful, far more powerful than Cell, but he's far from unbeatable."

"What? But don't you sense his power? His strength?"

Gohan nodded. "But I also know what I can do."

They watched as Majin Buu approached them. The creature looked them over, then threw himself backwards, laughing as he sat on the ground. He got up and walked over to Babidi and Dabura, looking them over.

"That's right, Buu," said Babidi. "Come to your master!" Buu turned around and walked away, his arms held out like it was some sort of game.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wait a second!" said Goku as Vegeta launched at him for another attack. Vegeta stopped. "I just felt a tremendous surge of energy. While we've been fighting each other, that Buu creature must have been hatched!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Dabura and Babidi continued to watch in bewilderment as Buu amused himself with back flips and walking around like an idiot.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_At long last, despite the heroic efforts of the Z-Fighters, Buu has been unleashed! But does this pudgy, pink, infant-like creature really have the power to put the planet in jeopardy? Don't miss the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	77. Chapter 76: Super Saiyan Three!

Please R&R. I know many of you have been waiting for this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 76:  
Super Saiyan Three?!

Vegeta began laughing madly. "It's as I thought," he said to Goku. "There's nothing to worry about, Kakarot. This Majin Buu has been revealed as a weakling. At least by the measuring bar you, Gohan and I have set."

Goku simply stared at him, speechless. "Is it too hard to understand, clown?" asked Vegeta. "The Saiyan race has evolved since that creature was entrapped. Think of what the Supreme Kai said. He's been constantly surprised by our strength. On Babidi's ship we conquered what were supposed to be the strongest fighters in the universe, and only Gohan came close to breaking a sweat! Think about it, Kakarot. We Saiyans have taken a ruling place in the universe that even it's greatest overseer couldn't predict. And Majin Buu may have ruled in his time, but now he's sorely outclassed."

"You're wrong," said Goku. "I can feel something deeper inside him."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FEELINGS!" screamed Vegeta. "YOU'RE JUST STALLING BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

"No, Vegeta. I know you can sense the same thing. You're just too proud to admit it."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Babidi cackled as he approached Majin Buu. "Look at my face, Buu," he said to the creature, "I'm the son of Bibidi, your creator. See? You can call me the Great Wizard Babidi, or just wizard, or master, since that's what I am to you now."

Buu simply turned his back on Babidi, giving a small "hmph".

"Hey!" said Babidi. "What's the meaning of that, Buu? You can't turn your back on your master like that! At least give me a proper greeting! Turn around! I command you!"

Buu spun around, making a face to Babidi. The wizard fell backwards in fear. Buu broke down laughing, still acting like an infant.

"He is but a fool," said Dabura, who had just walked over.

"What's happening over there?" asked Gohan to Supreme Kai. "He's acting like he's just a child. Did something go wrong with his revival process?"

"No," said Supreme Kai. "Buu has always been this way."

"What nerve," said Babidi, seething with anger.

"It is difficult to say why," said Dabura, "but his revival has clearly been incomplete. I had great hopes for this Majin Buu, but this deformed version is nothing but an idiot and a waste."

Buu turned his head to look at Dabura. "Oh," said the demon, "what's wrong? Do you have a problem with what I've said?"

Buu spread his arms, screaming "POW!" He proceeded to jump left and right on one fit, screaming "Pow! Pow! Pow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He jumped in front of Dabura, his fists raised.

"The idiot," said Dabura. "He's not even aware enough to know he's outmatched. Run along, Buu, or I shall turn you into stone."

Steam shot out of a group of holes on Buu's head and upper arms. He opened his eyes slightly, smirking. He delivered a punch to Dabura's eyes, blinding the demon temporarily. Dabura threw two punches blindly, but Buu dodged them with ease. He then kicked the Demon King over Babidi, and into a cliff just behind Babidi's space ship.

Gohan was staring at Buu in horror from what he'd sensed. "It was like he reached into a well of energy that went on forever," said Gohan. "But it felt so... empty."

"ME TURN YOU INTO COOKIE!" screamed Buu, flicking his head tentacle at the demon. They watched as a spiral of energy hit Dabura, turning him into nothing more than a large cookie.

Majin Buu happily hopped forward and took the entire cookie into his mouth at once. He chewed it up, then swallowed. Dabura was gone.

Gohan sensed the return of Piccolo and Krillin, Dabura being devoured turning them from stone. "Supreme Kai," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Take Krillin and Piccolo and get as far away from here as you can. I've got to try something."

"What are you planning?" asked the overseer. "Surely you don't intend to fight him. It would be suicide!"

"I've got to try. If things get rough, I can always Instant Transmission out of here. The least I can do is buy some time for you to escape. And I might be able to beat him."

"Your Ascended Saiyan powers are nothing compared to Buu. You would perish in an instant. Retreat now, do not waste your powers... or your life."

"You'd better get going," said Gohan. "I can take care of myself. Find my father, tell him to defeat Vegeta quickly so he can help me. Maybe Vegeta will be back to normal by now. But go now, before Buu comes after you."

Gohan shot towards Majin Buu. Supreme Kai stared at him, shaking his head. He shot off to join Krillin and Piccolo on the cliff where they laid, having flattened themselves to the ground the moment they'd noticed Majin Buu.

"Come on," said Supreme Kai. "We should get to a safe distance. Gohan is going to attempt to fight Majin Buu."

"Can he win?" asked Piccolo.

"I doubt it." The three took off, flying to a safe distance away from the battlefield.

"Oh," said Babidi as Gohan set down in front of them. "It's the boy. What are you doing here? Surely you can't hope to fight Majin Buu."

"I'm here to stop you," said Gohan. "I won't just let you attack the people of Earth. If you want them, you'll have to get by me first."

"Oh, Buu," said Babidi. "Would you kill this annoying boy? He just called you a weakling!"

"POW!" screamed Buu in response, bouncing towards Gohan. Gohan assumed a fighting stance, ready for anything. Buu threw a punch that Gohan barely managed to duck under.

"Wow," said the half-Saiyan. "For being so big, he's pretty quick." He was silenced when Buu launched a kick, smashing Gohan into the air. Gohan caught himself a few feet up, feeling his back.

Gohan shot down and began delivering a flurry of punches. Buu didn't even make an effort to block or dodge, simply taking the blows. Gohan drew back, panting for breath. The imprints where his fists had hit Buu were very obvious.

"BUU!" screamed Buu, puffing out his chest. The imprints vanished, leaving absolutely no visible damage done. Gohan stared in surprise.

"_KamehameHA!_" shouted the half-Saiyan, blasting Buu point blank. The blast continued straight through Majin Buu, leaving a gaping hole where the stomach had once been.

"BUU!" screamed Babidi, panicked.

Buu bent down and examined the hole in his stomach. He glared at Gohan, then puffed his chest. The hole filled itself in, leaving Gohan speechless. Buu shot at him, delivering a direct punch to the young half-Saiyans face. Gohan was sent flying into a nearby cliff.

Gohan climbed out of the hole he'd flown into. "Wow," he said, feeling his bruised face, "it's incredible. I only have one option left. It's risky, but it's the only chance I have to defeat him. And if I can't, maybe dad will think of something."

"Touching," said Babidi as he hovered nearby. "But there is no way you can defeat Majin Buu."

"Alright, Majin Buu," shouted Gohan as he hovered into the air. "You want a real challenge? Then give me a few moments to take it to the next level."

"BUU!" screamed Buu. Gohan took it to mean a 'yes.'

"Has he really discovered a level beyond that of an Ascended Saiyan?" asked Piccolo. "Is that possible?"

"He must be bluffing," said Krillin. "I mean, what would that make him, double ascended?"

Gohan hunched over, his aura flaring wildly. He began screaming in effort, his aura changing from flames to a blazing torrent, surrounding him in a full circle. The entire planet began shaking from the incredible power boost Gohan was reviecing. The blue lightning that had accompanied him increased in intensity tenfold. His tail, which had unraveled from his waist, glowed a bright gold color then faded, the brown fur now having changed to a brilliant gold.

"It's unreal!" said Piccolo, turning his eyes away from the bright light that was now concealing Gohan. "How is he generating that much power?"

"It's too much!" said Krillin, struggling to remain airborne in the windstorm emanating from Gohan.

"Saiyan powers aren't supposed to be this strong!" said Supreme Kai.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It feels like the whole world is shaking apart," said Tien to Chiaotzu. "What is Gohan doing? If he doesn't stop this, everything's going to be destroyed!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Android 16 turned his head as his sensors indicated a force far greater than any he'd previously detected. "I am detecting a force the magnitude of which is impossible," he said to nobody. The animals around him began scurrying away, the Gohan-induced Earthquake scaring them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow!" said Goku. "Things must be very bad over there. Gohan wouldn't do this unless he knew there was no other option."

"Cease your babbling," said Vegeta as he struggled to remain upright on the shaking planet. "What is it that Gohan is doing? If his energy keeps increasing at such a rate, he'll explode!"

"No," said Goku. "He's taking it to the next level."

"What do you mean, the 'next level'?"

"He's going Super Saiyan Three." He turned to face Vegeta. "Gohan's going to need our help, Vegeta. Let's go- now."

"You mean that boy has managed to surpass an Ascended Saiyan?" asked Vegeta, shocked.

"Yeah," said Goku. "He's been able to do it for a few months now. But can we please go? I don't want Gohan to get hurt. I don't know how long he'll be able to keep it up."

"Fine," said Vegeta. "It's obvious you're too distracted to fight me with everything you've got. Get out your Sensu beans. We'll need to be at full power."

"Alright!" said Goku, pulling out the bag. "Thanks, Vegeta. I know that the three of us together will be able to do it."

"Sure," said Vegeta. "First, tell me. Can you also do this Super Saiyan Three transformation you seem to think is something special?"

"Yeah," said Goku, handing a bean to Vegeta.

Vegeta raised his hands and smashed Goku in the face, knocking him unconscious. "You actually allowed me to believe I was as strong as you. Why? Because you felt pity? You have shamed me yet again, Kakarot. You and your brat. I can never forgive you for what you've done to my honor, but I can protect that which is left. I will help Gohan. Enjoy your sleep, Kakarot. When you wake up, I may be gone, but this planet will be safe. I stake my life on it." He took the bean, munching it down.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan straightened up as his transformation progressed. His hair lengthened, getting down to his knees. His eyebrows glowed, then vanished, the ridges where they had been growing outwards slightly. His muscles bulged again, now being much larger than they were when he was in his normal form. His aura let out a violent explosion of light, nearly blinding Babidi, Krillin, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai.

Finally, Gohan was done. He straightened up to his full height. His eyes had narrowed slightly when his brows had vanished. "Sorry that took so long," he said, his voice lacking a great deal of pitch and emotion, "This transformation is still rather new. This is what we call a Super Saiyan Three."

"Buu not scared," said Buu, pointing at Gohan. "Big hair make you look funny."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Babidi. "This Super Three- whatever you said- it's ridiculous. Majin Buu, I think this brat's in need of a haircut."

"I'm ready," said Gohan, staring at Buu. There was no smile on the half-Saiyan's face- just cool, hard determination. "Show me what you've got."

"We will," said Babidi. He pointed at Gohan. "Buu, do it! Take him down!"

Gohan suddenly vanished, reappearing behind Majin Buu. He kicked Buu in the head, sending him flying down towards the ground. He moved faster than Babidi could follow, reappearing in front of Buu, kicking the fat monster back towards the sky.

He launched in pursuit, grabbing Buu's head tentacle. He punched Buu, who flew a slight ways, then came back as his head tentacle reached the end of it's stretchiness. Gohan repeated a cycle of punching Buu again and again.

"Fight back!" exclaimed Babidi as he watched Buu get pounded on repeatedly. "Do something! What are you doing? Buu!"

Gohan ceased his punching and grabbed onto the tentacle with both hands, swinging Buu around. He launched the fat blob into a nearby cliff.

Buu shot out of the rubble a moment later, completely unharmed. _Not even a scratch,_ thought Gohan.

"I've had enough of watching you show off, Buu," yelled down Babidi. "Finish the job!"

Buu launched his fist at Gohan, his arm stretching impossibly to reach the half-Saiyan. Gohan took a direct punch to the jaw, but when Buu's fist withdrew, Gohan looked back at Buu, revealing no damage.

Gohan shot at Buu, launching a kick. The blob managed to fly backwards out of the way, a childish smile on his face. He punched Gohan in the jaw again, but Gohan shrugged off the damage, beginning to trade blows with Buu. Finally, the two launched energy waves at the other simultaneously, the combined explosion lighting the sky.

"Buu have fun playing with you," said Buu, still smiling. "You good."

"Thanks," said Gohan. "So are you."

Just then, there was a colossal explosion nearby. Looking over, the fighters saw that Babidi's space ship had been completely destroyed. By what, they didn't know. Out of the smoke came Vegeta, who simply stared at Majin Buu.

"Vegeta!" said Gohan, landing near the Saiyan Prince. "Where's my father? Is he alive?"

"He's fine, Gohan," said Vegeta simply. "He's just unconscious. Now, I suggest you get out of here. I'll take care of this."

"What?" asked Gohan. "He's too powerful! You can't win!"

"It's my turn to fight on behalf of those I love," said the Saiyan Prince. "Your father beat Frieza. You beat Cell. It's my chance to prove my worth to the others. Let me have this."

Gohan stared at Vegeta, overwhelmed. The Saiyan Prince, actually admitting he loved people?

"Gather the others," said Vegeta. "Get them to safety. Tell Trunks he made me proud in the tournament today. Go, now. Your Super Saiyan Three powers are fading. Soon you won't be able to stand, let along fight."

"Vegeta," said Gohan. "Alright. I'll let you take this." His long hair vanished as he turned back into his normal form, his eyebrows reappearing and his tail turning brown again. He raised two fingers to his head and vanished, reappearing by the others. "Grab on. I don't have the strength to fight him. We need to get out of here."

Piccolo, Supreme Kai, and Krillin consented at once. The four of them vanished.

"Vegeta!" screamed Babidi. "I did not give you an order to destroy my ship! What is the meaning of this! Buu, show him what happens to those who disobey me."

"POW POW POW!" screamed Buu, raising his fists.

"Okay, Buu," said Vegeta, "your time has come. And yours too, Babidi. We end this here." He powered up, the force beginning to rip rocks from the ground, which hovered over his head. Blue lightning rippled off him. His power, while not quite as high as Gohan at Super Saiyan Three, was still very high.

Vegeta directed the rocks overhead at Buu, burying the monster. Buu simply sent force off of him, shattering the rocks. He laughed infant like.

Vegeta shot at Buu, delivering a knee to the monster's face. He followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which made direct contact. Finally, he kicked Buu one last time, sending the monster flying on his back to the ground nearby.

"Get... get up, Buu!" said Babidi, watching his creature take a terrible pounding at the hands of one who was supposed to be under his control.

Buu stood up and puffed up his face and stomach, the impact holes vanishing instantly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Even with Gohan's new powers as a Super Saiyan Three, it still wasn't enough to even put a permanent dent in the powerful Majin Buu. Can Vegeta pull off what he hopes to? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	78. Chapter 77: Final Atonement

I forgot to mention this last time, but congrats to ssj3gohan007 for getting the 300th review spot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 77:  
Final Atonement

Buu charged at Vegeta, who flew to meet the charge. Vegeta delivered two punches to the creature's face, knocking Buu down with a kick to the back of the head.

"Buu!" said Babidi from where he was watching. "What's going on? He's beating you! Why can't you beat him? He can't be strong enough to defeat you!"

"Is this the best your monster can do, Babidi?" asked Vegeta from where he stood, next to Buu. "The terror of the universe? Pathetic."

Buu shakily climbed to his feet, but Vegeta didn't waste a second before going on the attack again. He delivered a kick to the face of the monster, directly on the eyes. Spinning with the kick, he unleashed an elbow to the face on Buu.

Buu landed upside down, his head in the dirt. Vegeta shot at him and delivered a punch to the gut. He shot after him, delivering a flurry of attacks to every exposed part of Majin Buu's body.

Vegeta delivered a massive uppercut to Buu's face, sending him flying into the sky. Vegeta shot after him, delivering a second punch that sent Buu flying towards the ground.

"Majin Buu!" said Babidi, horrified. "Don't let him do this to you! Just squash him, or something!"

Vegeta merely watched as Buu leapt out of the hole. The monster puffed out the damage that had been done to him, turning to Vegeta with a childish smile on his face.

Babidi cackled wildly. "Buu," he said, "you are positively wonderful! Now, go and destroy him!"

Vegeta raised one hand and pointed it at the approaching Majin Buu. He shot an energy wave, blowing a hole completely through Majin Buu. He smirked, lowering his hand.

Needless to say, he was pretty shocked when Buu climbed to his feet shakily and puffed his chest, the hole vanishing even in his cape.

"No, no," said Buu, "Buu no drop dead."

"What is he?" asked Vegeta. "Immortal?"

Buu seemed to frown as he crossed his arms in front of him. At first he seemed to glow purple, then a purple aura was added, and finally he was completely surrounded by an orb of purple energy. "Big power," he said.

"BARRIER!" screamed Babidi, throwing a protective orb around him as Buu's energy exploded. The explosion ripped a crater in the surroundings.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was on all fours, blood dripping from numerous open wounds on his body. He climbed to his feet slowly. One arm dangled loosely at his side, completely useless. He looked up at Buu, who hovered overhead, a stupid grin back on his face.

"Curse that thing," said the Saiyan. "How am I supposed to beat him if he can regenerate after every attack? Darn it."

"That fool," said Babidi, smirking. "He thought he was so tough. Just look at him now. He's nothing compared to you, Majin Buu. Nothing at all! Too bad he had to go and disobey me. He would have made such a fine subordinate."

Majin Buu landed in front of Vegeta, raising one hand in a wave. "You no fun now," he said. "You go bye-bye, bye bye! Bye bye!"

_I have to try harder,_ thought Vegeta. _He must have a weakness. If he can be given life, he can also have it taken away!_

Buu grabbed onto his stomach and pulled a segment of it off. He began to stretch it between his hands.

"What a disgusting creature," said Vegeta to himself. "What is he up to now?"

Buu began to skip towards Vegeta, twirling the separated appendage around. He suddenly opened his mouth and shot an energy wave out of it at Vegeta, who leapt out of the way. Buu shot more, but Vegeta still managed to stay one step ahead of all of them.

"So are you going to fight me," said Vegeta. "Or are you just going to spit?" Buu opened his mouth even wider and screamed, sending a huge energy wave at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to dodge it, but the explosion sent him flying backwards.

Buu smirked, throwing the fat he was carrying at Vegeta. The fat wrapped itself around Vegeta, trapping him.

Buu took advantage of Vegeta's situation, pounding on him mercilessly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Gohan!" exclaimed Bulma in surprise when Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai reappeared in their midsts. "What happened out there? You look pretty beat up."

"I'll explain later," said Gohan, looking around, surveying for the others. Yamcha, Roshi, 18, Marron, Trun- "Wait. Where's Trunks?"

"We don't know," said Bulma. "He left soon after... after Vegeta..."

"Vegeta wasn't himself," said Gohan. "He was under mind control." He and Piccolo shut their eyes, searching for Trunks's energy signature. He located it- near Vegeta.

"NO!" shouted Piccolo, also locating Trunks near Vegeta. He grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder just in time, as the half-Saiyan vanished a split second later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

They reappeared behind Trunks just as he shot off, unable to watch his father get any more hurt. "TRUNKS!" screamed Piccolo, but it was too late. Gohan, transforming to Super Saiyan in a flash, shot off after him.

Babidi was disturbed from his cackling when the two golden blurs shot by him. Trunks, desperate to help his father, smashed Majin Buu with a devastating kick. Buu went sailing through cliffs, landing far away.

"Vegeta!" said Gohan, trying to pull the stuff off of the Saiyan. Trunks came over and began rolling his father over, unrolling him.

"Not that meddling kid again," said Babidi, shaking in fear. "And there's another one! Will these rats stop crawling out of the woodwork?"

Gohan vaporized the fat as Trunks knelt over his father, shaking him. "It's alright, dad," said Trunks. "We're here now. Come on, dad, wake up. Please, wake up!"

They were rewarded by Vegeta grunting. "Trunks," said the Saiyan, staring into the face of his son, "my son." He sat up, rubbing blood out of his eyes. "Wait! Where is Majin Buu?"

"Ha!" said Babidi, watching Vegeta. "So he's alive! That poor fool. It would have been a lot less painful for him if he'd just rolled over and died. My Majin Buu is invincible. And now he's going to kill them all!"

"That's not gonna happen," said a voice from behind him. "What you and that monster have done is unforgivable." Babidi turned to see Piccolo flying behind him, towering over him.

"Who are you? My, what a lovely shade of green you are. Looking good. Who could blame you? After all, you've seen the power of Majin Buu. It figures you'd turn green with envy."

"No, I always look this way. So there's no use in flattering yourself, Babidi."

"What?" asked Babidi, outraged. "How dare you? You've got some nerve talking to me like that, you insect. You'd better watch yourself, or I'll sic Majin Buu on you next."

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "Why don't you call him, wizard? I'm sure he'd be glad to see you writhing in agony like the worm you are."

"What? Oh, that does it! You're going to regret every word of that, you-"

"Call your monster, so he can watch you die."

"Wait!" said Babidi, backing away. "If you kill me, there will be no one left to control Majin Buu! He'll run wild, and there will be no one left to seal him up! Listen to me! If I'm gone, Majin Buu will destroy everything until there's nothing left of this planet!"

"That's not going to happen, even if you are alive!" said Piccolo. "So it doesn't even matter anymore!" He chopped Babidi, severing the lower half and one of the wizard's arms. Babidi rolled to the bottom of a crater.

"Trunks," said Vegeta, staring at Piccolo. "Listen. You need... to take good care of your mother."

"Why would you say that?" asked Trunks. "Dad? Why would you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

"I want you to leave with Gohan and get far away from here. As for Buu, I'll fight him alone."

"You don't have to do this, Vegeta," said Gohan, knowing the look in Vegeta's eyes all too well. It was the look of hopelessness, of seeing no other option.

Of accepting death.

"Gohan's right," said Trunks. "We'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed, do you?"

"Stop it," said Vegeta. "It's too dangerous for you. I will finish this by myself. Gohan understands. I know he may not want it this way, but deep down, he knows that this is my choice to make alone. And I have made it."

"We'll gang up on him," said Trunks. "He won't know what hit him!"

"Trunks," said Vegeta. "You are my only son, and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" He turned away from where he sensed Buu slowly approaching and faced Trunks, holding out his hand. "Come here, son."

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Trunks as his father approached, giving him a hug with his good arm. "Stop it. This is embarrassing." Vegeta looked at Gohan, who gave a small nod, knowing what Vegeta was about to do.

"Trunks," said Vegeta after a few moments. "There's something you must know. You've made me proud, my son." With that, he chopped Trunks in the neck, knocking him unconscious. Trunks's hair turned lavender again as he fell to the ground.

Gohan moved forward and caught Trunks before he could hit the ground. "Gohan," said Vegeta. "I would like it if you would train Trunks. You are the strongest of all of us. And if I fail to defeat Buu, keep him and Bulma safe."

"I will, Vegeta," said Gohan, slinging Trunks over his shoulder as Piccolo landed behind him.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," said Vegeta. "Will I be allowed to keep my body, like Kakarot did when he died before I arrived?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta" said Piccolo, "though the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth. Goku has devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he was dead, he was allowed to keep his body, and travel to King Kai's planet. You, on the other hand, have spent your whole life in pursuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

"Oh well. So be it." He watched as Buu approached. "That will be all. You two, get out of here. And hurry."

"Goodbye, Vegeta," said Gohan. He and Piccolo shot off, Trunks unconscious in Gohan's arms.

"You stay!" shouted Buu at the leaving figures. "You fight Buu!"

"YES!" screamed Vegeta, drawing Buu's attention to himself. "Your fight is with me. The others are of no concern to you. Got it, you big bloated balloon freak?"

Buu shot steam out of his head. "Me no like you! Buu angry! You talk mean to Buu! Me make you hurt bad. Me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you," said Vegeta. "Let's go!" He flared his aura, beginning to power up. His aura flared wildly as he pushed himself, preparing for one, last attack.

"You look tasty!" said Buu. "Me make you chocolate!"

"You are a fool," said Vegeta. "I'm going to crush you. And throw you into the wind." _Trunks, Bulma... I do this for you. And even for you, Kakarot._ He let out a final, desperate scream, exploding his full power around him.

"VEGETA!" screamed Gohan from where he was watching off in the distance, Piccolo hovering at his side. The explosion illuminated the entire horizon. Vegeta's energy signature vanished instantly. "He's gone," said the half-Saiyan.

"You should get Trunks back to his mother," said Piccolo. "I'm going to go and check out the battlefield. If I need your help, I'll send word telepathically."

"Why do I have to tell Bulma?" asked Gohan, reading between the lines. "Alright, I suppose I'd be best at it right now." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished. Piccolo took off moments later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Yamcha, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox King, Master Roshi, 18, and Marron rested, thinking their own thoughts. They were on board their plane, heading towards the direction Trunks had flown off in. They'd decided to retreat from the chaos back at the stadium, and heading after the others was the most logical course of action.

"Uh-oh," said Yamcha as the controls began to malfunction. Seconds later, immense turbulence hit the plane, shaking it incredibly. Marron woke from where she slept on her mother's lap, crying.

"Hey!" screamed 18 at Yamcha. "You're making her cry! Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" said Yamcha, trying to regain control. "If this keeps up, this whole ship's going to shake apart!" The turbulence subsided, and Yamcha quickly righted the plane.

"That was no ordinary turbulence," said Master Roshi. "That was the aftershock of an incredible explosion."

Bulma grabbed at her chest as she felt something. "Vegeta," she said, fearing for his life.

"This isn't good," said Yamcha, his attention still fixed on the controls. "The controls aren't responding anymore. They're damaged! Engine one is down!"

The plane began to plummet towards the ground. Suddenly, it righted itself without warning, moving with no accord to anything. It slowly lowered itself towards the ground, setting down gently.

"What happened?" asked Chi-Chi. "I thought you said the controls were down!"

"I don't know," said Yamcha. They opened the door and climbed out just in time to see Gohan crawl out from under the plane. He'd reappeared at that moment and set Trunks gently on the ground, then caught the plane.

"Gohan!" shouted Chi-Chi, running forward and giving her son a hug. "You're okay!"

"I'm fine," said Gohan.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "And where's Trunks?"

"Trunks is here," said Gohan, gesturing to Trunks. "Vegeta... is gone." With that, he began to tell the entire story from where Krillin had left off, to the raid into Babidi's ship, Vegeta's mind control, and at last, his heroic sacrifice.

"_**Gohan,"**_ said a voice in his mind suddenly. He jerked, looking into the sky suddenly.

"Piccolo?" he said.

"_**Move everybody to the Lookout immediately. We're in big trouble. Buu's alive and well, he's healed Babidi, and they're beginning a killing spree. We've got to make a plan. I'll meet you up there."**_

"Buu... Buu survived?" asked Gohan, horrified. The others caught his words at once and stared in horror. Vegeta had given his life... and it _still_ wasn't enough? He turned to the others. "We're going to the Lookout now. Everybody, grab on."

"What are we going to do?" asked Krillin, shaking. "If not even Vegeta's sacrifice was good enough, we're done for!"

"No," said Gohan. He locked eyes with Bulma. "But I think we may need to pull out... Option Zero."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Vegeta's heroic sacrifice still wasn't enough to stop the dreaded Majin Buu! With no other option, Gohan has decided the only necessary option is the mysterious Option Zero. What is it, you ask? Find out in the next chapter._

Author's Narration:  
Guesses as to the mysterious 'Option Zero' are welcome. If any of you manage to guess it... I'll figure something out. I would give you a cookie, but I ate all them, so... yeah.


	79. Chapter 78: Option Zero

Please R&R. Acknowledgements for correct guesses are at the end of the chapter (don't want to spoil anything)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, so stop staring at me with money signs in your eyes, lawyer!

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 78:  
Option Zero

Dende looked up in surprise as Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Ox King, and Trunks appeared on the Lookout.

"Gohan!" he said in surprise. "What's going on?" Mr. Popo moved to the unconscious Trunks and took him inside to a warm bed.

"_**Gohan!"**_said a different voice in the half-Saiyan's head. Gohan recognized it as being that of King Kai.

"King Kai!" said Gohan, looking into the sky. "Do you know everything that's been happening on Earth?"

"_**Yes,"**_ responded the voice. King Kai was now speaking to everybody. **_"And I must say, it's not looking good. I can't locate Goku, and I just heard about Vegeta. But I may have a way to counter the threat of Majin Buu."_**

"Really?" asked Gohan. "I'm going to go find my father. The last place I sensed him was at the Cell Games area. Then I'll get him fixed up here, and we'll come meet you at your planet." Whenever he and his father wanted to intensify their daily schedule, they'd gone to train with King Kai, so Gohan could Instant Transmission himself there.

"Don't bother flying there," said Piccolo, knowing Goku's life force was too drowned out by the negative energy from Majin Buu. "Goku will come here the moment he's awake. You'd be safer to wait until he gets here." He turned to Dende, who was at the side of the lookout. "What's the latest on Majin Buu's movements?"

"He's in Satan City," said Dende, staring down onto Earth. "He's attacking a bakery. Babidi seems to be yelling at him. Police have it surrounded. And that Satan girl, Videl, is just arriving."

"I've got to stop them," said Gohan, reaching into his pocket for his Saiyaman Watch. "I won't engage Majin Buu, but I can't let them just die. I'll warn them. It'd be best if the humans knew they had to stay out of the way of Buu." He pressed the red button, transforming into the Great Saiyaman. He raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Come out now," screamed the police chief at the bakery that Majin Buu was within. "We have you surrounded." He turned to Videl, who had just arrived behind him. "Videl, this guy's not coming out."

Just then, Saiyaman appeared behind her. "Saiyaman!" said the chief, surprised.

"Chief," said Gohan, "Get your men out of here now. It's too dangerous."

"Please," said Videl, rolling her eyes. "Like I'm going to trust some guy nobody knows his real identity."

"Videl," said Gohan. "After what you saw at the World Tournament, maybe this comparison would make it more obvious for you: This guy is twice as powerful as the Gold Fighter."

Videl visibly paled slightly, before blushing. "How do you know how powerful Goh- er, the Gold Fighter is?"

"Because I know the Gold Fighter. Very well. We couldn't be closer if we were brothers."

Videl smirked at Saiyaman. "Alright. Then tell me his real name."

Gohan leaned in close and simply whispered back, "Son Gohan. And he'd suggest you listen to me. Tell the police to get out of here. Now."

That was all the evidence Videl needed to trust him. She turned to the police chief "Get out of here now. Evacuate the surrounding areas. Do not attempt to stop this guy under any circumstances."

"Why, Videl?" asked the chief.

"Did you watch the WMAT?"

"No, they were having technical difficulties."

"BUU!" screamed an enormously fat figure from the door, staring at them with a childish grin. Babidi was right behind him, glaring. Saiyaman instantly backed up a few steps, then assumed a fighting stance. Inside his suit, Gohan was sweating. He couldn't beat Buu- not like this. He'd need to take his suit off. But he didn't intend to fight.

"Well, trust me. I wouldn't lie to you. This guy is too dangerous to fight. Leave it to Saiyaman."

"No," said Gohan. "I promised the others I wouldn't engage under any circumstances. Evacuate the city. Get as many people out as you can. Put out a warning. This guy is more powerful than Cell." He raised two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait!" shouted Videl, moving to grab onto Saiyaman. "I want some-" She grabbed onto Gohan a nanosecond before he vanished into thin air."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you guys think Gohan will be alright?" asked Chi-Chi, concerned.

"-answers!" said a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw Saiyaman reappear, with the addition of Videl. She blinked, looking around stupidly. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Is there a reason Videl is here, too?" asked Krillin.

"She grabbed onto me as I got out of there," said Gohan. He would be glaring at Videl if she could see his false eyes. "I trust while you're here, everything you see will be kept secret?"

"Where are we?" repeated Videl. "And who are you? Are you a secret brother of Gohan or something? Where is he, and where is Mr. Son?"

"Gohan's here," said Saiyaman, smirking. "Right here." He pressed the blue button on his watch, his Saiyaman disguise vanishing. Videl stared at him stupidly for a few seconds before smirking.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew one of you were the Great Saiyaman. Is that some transformation I haven't seen yet, or something?"

"Just robotics," said Bulma simply. "A mechanical suit."

"King Kai," said Gohan, trusting the Kai to be listening. "This weapon you're talking about, how many people do you think we should have learn it?"

"_**It requires two people to be performed,"**_ said King Kai. **_"Why?"_**

"Bulma," said Gohan, turning to the scientist. "We need Option Zero. We've already lost one fighter. We have no choice. My dad and I aren't strong enough, even as Super Saiyan Threes."

"I don't see why you call it 'Option Zero'," said Bulma, counting tiles on the floor. "You make it sound like it's some sort of apocalyptic event to use it."

"Because we were warned to only use it in an emergency," said Gohan. "Besides, the name sounds cool!"

"Right," said Bulma, stopping at a tile. She gestured to Gohan to pick it up. Gohan did so with ease. Underneath was a small, black box. Bulma knelt down and grabbed it, setting it down nearby. Gohan set the tile back in place.

"So, what should we send?" asked Bulma, opening the box. Within was a small computer-like device that held the CC logo, with a serial tag reading "ECT001-PAST".

"Send for two," said Gohan. "Equal power."

Bulma typed in a message and hit send. An antennae shot out a beam of energy. What seemed like a small rip in space seemed to open up, and the beam shot through it.

"What was that?" asked Videl, confused.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light over the lookout. A yellow, glass-domed contraption lowered onto the lookout. It had four pylons with the number 1 written on them. One of them had 'Hope!!' written over the numeral.

The canopy opened, and out climbed two figures. One was wearing a gi nearly identical to Gohan and Goku. The other was wearing a blue jacket with Capsule Corp. logo, a black undershirt, and gray pants.

"So," said the familiar face of Mirai Trunks. "I take it you guys have a situation on your hands that you need help with."

"Good to see you, Trunks," said Gohan, grinning. He looked the other figure up and down, recognizing it as being him from the future. He'd gotten his missing arm back- no, it was mechanical. "Things have gotten bad. We've already lost Vegeta."

"Maybe you should explain what happened, mini-me," said Mirai Gohan.

Gohan told the whole story, from the appearance of Supreme Kai to Vegeta's heroic sacrifice to King Kai's offer.

"Speaking of Supreme Kai," said Piccolo, "where did he go?"

"He went back to his home," said Krillin. "He's searching for a way to help us against Majin Buu."

Just then, they were interrupted by the arrival of a familiar energy signature. Turning to see who it was, they saw Goku, beaten and bloody, but alive.

"Dad!" said Gohan, running to give his father a hug.

"Hey, Gohan," said Goku, patting his son on the head. He looked around at everybody. His gaze fell on the two Mirais. "Wow. I guess things got really bad while I was out, didn't they?"

"Yes," said Piccolo. "Vegeta's dead. Majin Buu is unstoppable. Not even Gohan could put a dent in him."

"I could," said Gohan. "He just repaired them all moments later."

Dende moved forward and raised his hands, healing Goku of all his injuries.

"_**People of Earth,"**_said a voice in their heads. Gohan and Piccolo immediately recognized it as being Babidi. **_"Can you hear me? Testing, one two. I am the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful wizard Babidi. Son of the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful wizard Bibidi. Now, now, no peeking. There's no sense searching for me, I'm not even close! I'm using my unprecedented magical abilities to transmit my words directly to you, the people."_**

"So that's Babidi?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," said Piccolo.

"_**I'm so sorry to bother you like this,"**_continued Babidi, **_"especially if you're having an otherwise pleasant day. I, too, know what it's be pestered while having fun! You see, earlier today, three nuisances did just that. Now I'm simply looking to return the favor. Now please, sit back, relax, and enjoy my show. Please be courteous, and remember that silence is golden, okay?"_**

"What's he up to now?" asked Goku. He and the others closed their eyes. Images of child Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo surged through their heads.

"_**I now present the stars of my own personal nightmare. These are the three cretins that I'm looking for. Take a good look at their ugly mugs, for they're the ones to blame for any and all destruction that may come your way. Come out, you cowards. Unless, of course, you're scared of little ole me. I have a preview of what's in store for you if you refuse to show your faces. Oh, but wait. Please allow me to introduce myself."**_

An image of Babidi formed in their minds. _**"The handsome devil you now see is none other than me, the great wizard Babidi!"**_ An image of Majin Buu replaced Babidi, pumping his fists. **_"And this is my faithful servant, Majin Buu, the heavyweight champion of the universe. He may not seem like much, but he's actually quite unstoppable. Just look at him pumping his fists like that!"_**

The image of a city formed in their minds. _**"Now, you see this city. It looks like a lovely place, doesn't it? Well, it's citizens are about to get a special sneak preview of the high cost of your cowardice as you look on from your hiding place!"**_

"Darn him!" said Piccolo, shocked.

The image changed to Babidi speaking, the city in the background. _**"The following material is of a violent nature, and may be considered quite gratuitous. Enjoy. This program has been sponsored by the fellows. Let the fun begin, Majin Buu!"**_

They watched in horror as Buu levitated the citizens into the sky. He zapped them with something from his head tentacle, turning them into bits of candy. He proceeded to devour the candified populace in one bite.

"_**This is but a small taste of what will happen if you don't surrender,"**_said Babidi, gesturing to Buu.

"Darn it!" shouted Goku, his fists clenched. "How are we supposed to stop him?"

"King Kai had an idea," said Gohan. "Some way to even the odds. He wanted us to go to him. I figured more people would help, so Trunks and the other me can go with us. I'm going to go and check on Trunks... er, I mean our Trunks first. Vegeta asked me to train him."

"I'll come too," said Mirai Trunks. He really wanted to meet... well, himself. Mirai Gohan and Goku tagged along.

They discovered the bed Mr. Popo had laid Trunks on empty. Doing a quick energy signature check, they discovered the half-Saiyan had managed to make his way to the kitchen.

Sprinting to the kitchen with the aim of stopping the hungry half-Saiyan from demolishing too much of Mr. Popo's food stores, the four slammed the door open and entered.

"Hey, Gohan," said chibi Trunks, looking Gohan over. He looked at his future self and Mirai Gohan in surprise. "Who are they?"

"Trunks," said Gohan, "I would like to introduce you to yourself and myself from the future. Did Bulma tell you about the whole thing?"

"Yeah," said Trunks, staring at Mirai Trunks. "So he's me?"

"Yes," said Mirai Trunks, staring into an identical pair of eyes. "But not an exact copy. Our personalities are different, our very past is different. In my world, father died seven years ago. In this world..."

"Trunks," said Goku, walking towards the child, "this is going to be hard to accept, but your father's gone."

"No," said chibi Trunks. "He can't be!"

"He asked me to train you," said Gohan. "So we're all going to learn something from King Kai that will help us defeat Majin Buu. You're going to come to, so I can respect your father's wishes and keep an eye on you."

"But dad asked me to watch mom," said Trunks.

"We'll come back here soon after we learn what to do," said Goku. "Now, let's get going. Quickly. We don't have much time to spare."

The group of three Saiyans gathered around Goku and Gohan, and the entire group vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Will King Kai's mysterious offer come to fruition, or is Majin Buu just too powerful to be defeated? With Trunks and another Gohan on the scene, the stage is set for the ultimate showdown of good versus evil. Who will survive? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

Author's Narration:  
Many of you got close, but only ChorpReturns came out and said it openly. The return of Mirai Trunks. And he brought Mirai Gohan with him. That is my replacement for Goten/Trunks. A new duo of Super Saiyans.

And just as fair warning, I 'add-libbed' some Fusion Dance requirements stuff in later chapters. You'll all understand (hopefully).


	80. Chapter 79: The Kais' Weapons

**(Note: to anybody not around for this chapter when it was published, it was published on 04/01/08, April Fool's Day. This thing at the beginning about it getting made into an anime is a sham, as I revealed at the end of the chapter. While I would love it if this were made into an anime, I haven't been contacted and doubt I will be)**

**URGENT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**  
Earlier this week, I was contacted by Toei Animation. Apparantly, they read my story and liked it so much they've decided to make it into an anime. As they legally have the rights to do this, they already contacted Akira Toriyama to come back and work on it for them.

In other words, in a few years time, you will be able to watch this story in the same style as the original DBZ. My unique twist, they said, will be included as they thought it was an excellent plot twist.

I just thought I should let you loyal readers know. Oh, and since I was the original concept of this, they've actually agreed to give me a cut of the profits they get. I'm gonna be RICH!

Without ado, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this. That is, unless you count the eventual profits from this being made into an anime, but that hasn't happened yet.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 79:  
The Kais' Weapons

King Kai was waiting for the group of Saiyans to arrive. Chibi Trunks merely looked around, surprised, while the other four greeted King Kai rather warmly.

"I must say," said the overseer, "there are certainly more of you than I expected."

"This is Trunks," said Goku, gesturing at the child. "And this is also Trunks, and this is also Gohan. They're from the future world. Remember, that story I told you about?"

"Yes," said King Kai, his glasses flashing. "Well, word came from Grand Kai that Supreme Kai has ordered every Kai in the universe to search for something for you to use in your fight against Majin Buu. I have a technique known as Fusion from the Metamorans that may be of some use."

"Really?" asked Mirai Trunks. "What exactly does it do?"

"It combines two people of similar physical abilities into one being that is more powerful than both of the old ones combined."

"Guess that counts me out, then," said Gohan. He was too large to fuse with Trunks, but too small to fuse with his father, Mirai Trunks, or his counterpart.

"Not exactly," said King Kai. "I looked into it, and though it will be slightly more difficult, it is still possible for two people of differing sizes to fuse. You just need to be of the same mind instead of physical attributes, and you still need to be equally powerful."

"Great!" said Goku. "If Gohan and I fused, with Super Saiyan Three, we'd probably have more than enough power to defeat Majin Buu."

"Maybe," said King Kai. "You'd be able to pound him into jelly, but the fusion only lasts for thirty minutes before the two separate, unable to fuse again for another thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" asked Mirai Gohan. "Are you sure that's enough time?"

"No," said King Kai. "But it's the best shot we have."

"Tell us what to do," said Goku.

"You begin by making your power levels exactly equal," said King Kai. "Then, you must strike a delicate series of poses together. If either one is the slightest bit off, the technique will fail."

"Right," said Gohan. "So we'd better watch carefully."

"Exactly." King Kai stood straight and extended his arms sideways. "These poses are symmetrical, so you need to mirror the other's movements. You start like this. Make sure your arms are completely straight." He then walked strangely to the side, his arms moving in a circular motion over his head. "Say '_FU_'!"

"_FU_," repeated all the warriors, mirroring the movements.

"Right," said King Kai. "Then, you say '_SION'_ and move your arms so they point directly at one another. Watch the angles of the knees. Remember, you're going to be pointing directly away from each other at this point. Finally, you say '_HA!_' and point your fingers directly at each other as such." He demonstrated the final pose.

"Seems complicated to me," said Mirai Trunks.

"Yeah," said the Gohans simultaneously.

"It's not too hard," said King Kai. "It just requires discipline and incredible concentration. I think for now it would be best to work with the two future fighters. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks will have a harder time doing it because of the size differences."

"Why don't we just train a lot?" asked Chibi Trunks. "If we all became Super Saiyan Threes, we'd be more than powerful enough to destroy Buu."

"Trunks," said Gohan, "Super Saiyan Three still wasn't enough. This is our best bet. I just know it is."

"Well, I don't see how Super Saiyan Three is so powerful," said Chibi Trunks.

"Oh," said Gohan, getting where Trunks was going. "You want one of us transform. Fine. I'll show you Super Saiyan Three just one time. Then will you try hard to learn Fusion?"

"Yeah," said Trunks. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked over in interest.

"Gohan," said Goku warningly. "You know how much it takes out of you to transform."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But once we get back to the lookout, I'll have Dende fix me up." He turned to Trunks and flashed into Super Saiyan. "First, go Super Saiyan."

Trunks nodded, his expression intent. The two Mirais moved over with him, eager to see this.

"Then, you take it one step further to Super Saiyan Two, an Ascended Saiyan," said Gohan, his hair spiking up with one lock dangling over his forehead. "Speaking of that, have either of you managed to pull this off?"

"No," said Mirai Trunks. "I haven't gotten the necessary push yet."

"And mom kind of roped me into studying instead of training," said Mirai Gohan, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. "She said with dad, Vegeta, and Trunks, the world didn't need me to be strong anymore."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I don't blame you. Mom can be pretty convincing. Thanks to that wish, any chance of me going anywhere with studies was negated, so I got to train all the time. But on with the demonstration. After you hit Super Saiyan Two and get more powerful, soon you'll feel a power deep within you."

Gohan hunched over, screaming in effort. The winds blowing off of him forced the three others backwards, who caught onto a tree in their efforts to stay on planet. King Kai was flattened against his house. Goku barely managed to keep his footing.

Gohan's hair lengthened and started creeping down his back, his eyebrows vanished, and his tail flashed gold again. He looked up at the others as he finished. "Tap into that power," he said, "and you get a Super Saiyan Three."

"Awesome," said Chibi Trunks. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan were left speechless.

"That power," said Mirai Trunks. "I've... I've never felt anything so powerful."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But it's hard to control. And last time I used it, against Majin Buu, I'm pretty sure I caused a worldwide earthquake." He collapsed to the ground, his hair turning black and going back to it's normal length.

"Are you okay?" asked Goku, walking forward.

"I'm fine. It's just hard transforming twice so close to each other. It's extremely draining." He stood up. "We should get back to Earth."

"Wait," said a voice from behind them. King Kai immediately flattened himself to the ground. Turning to see who it was, they saw it was Kibito and Supreme Kai.

"Hey, Supreme Kai!" said Goku, smiling.

"It is good to see you in good health, Goku," said Supreme Kai, smiling. "We feared the worst for you during your fight with Vegeta. I may have something that will help us in the fight against Majin Buu. But first I must ask you and Gohan to come with me to my home."

"WHAT?" screamed Kibito and King Kai simultaneously. The very idea of two mortals setting foot there- not even King Kai had ever been there!

"Master," said Kibito, "they are only mortals. It is wrong for them to set foot on the Sacred World of the Kais."

"They must come with us," said Supreme Kai.

Kibito, still shaking his head, teleported the four of them out of there.

"I wonder what he thought of," said Mirai Trunks.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The four reappeared on an earth-like planet with a purple sky. The sky was dotted with dozens of moons.

"Come," said Supreme Kai. "While they are learning the North Kai's technique, you will try to extract the legendary Z Sword."

"THE Z SWORD?" screamed Kibito in shock. "You... you can't be serious, Supreme Kai! How can mere Saiyans do what the Kais themselves could not? Don't you remember? None of the Kais, not even you, were capable of freeing the Z Sword!"

"I am aware of the power of the Z Sword. And I am certain that one of these two is the right person to wield it."

"What's the Z Sword?" asked Goku, scratching his head.

"Master, please!" said Kibito. "Have you really thought this through?"

"There is no harm in trying, Kibito," said Supreme Kai. "Let's go. Gohan, Goku, come with me." He shot into the sky, heading off towards a lake with a large pillar of an island in the middle.

They landed on top of the pillar. In the dead center of it was a sword, buried deep within the rock. "This is it," said Kibito. "This is the legendary Z Sword. Get a good look at it, because this is all of it any of you are going to see."

"One of you should try to pull it out," said Supreme Kai. "Nobody else has ever done it. The one of you who managed to pull it out will be the first."

"You can go first, Gohan," said Goku. "You've always been better with a sword than I have. After all, you did always fight with that sword Piccolo gave you a long time ago."

"Right," said Gohan. He placed both hands on the hilt and began pulling up. The sword refused to budge an inch. Finally, he stopped, giving up.

"You see," said Kibito, a smug grin on his face. "If not even the Supreme Kai can pull the Z Sword, then what hope do mortals like these have?"

"Hang on," said Gohan. "I'm not done yet." He flashed into Super Saiyan Two.

"Not even your Ascended Saiyan powers will be able to free the Z Sword."

"Then watch this," said Gohan, grabbing onto the sword one-handed. He pulled on the sword. The cliff seemed to shudder, and cracked around the Z Sword. The sword moved an inch, second inch, then finally came free.

"THE Z SWORD IS FREE!" screamed Kibito, shocked beyond words. Gohan examined the sword, continuing to hold it one-handed.

"It wasn't that hard," said the half-Saiyan. "Yeah, it's a powerful weapon, but it won't be much use against Majin Buu."

"Are you certain?" asked Supreme Kai.

"Yes. His regenerative abilities means he'll be able to restore any wound I cause instantly, no matter how serious. It'll be handy for training, though."

"Let me see it," said Goku. Gohan handed him the sword. Goku fell down from the weight, the sword getting laid down on the rock. "Wow, that is pretty heavy."

"Yeah," said Gohan, picking up the sword. He powered down to his normal form. He was then barely able to hold it. "I think I'll only get a work-out if I train like this." He began swinging the sword in the fashion in which he had used to train with his old sword.

"I'm going to go down to Earth quickly," said Goku. He raised two fingers to his forehead.

"Hey, dad, wait!" said Gohan. "We left kid Trunks at King Kai's. Would you go take him back to Earth, and ask Piccolo to keep an eye on him?"

"Sure," said Goku. He vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Dende had been forced to watch the decimation of the Earth's population. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not even Gohan's Super Saiyan Three transformation had stopped Buu.

From what it looked like, Buu and Babidi were having an argument. Buu seemingly wanted to get something to eat, and Babidi just wanted him to go blow up another city.

"Hey, Dende," said Goku, reappearing with Trunks behind the Guardian. "What's the word?"

"Not good," said Dende. "Babidi's going to run out of people to kill soon. He might then decide to blow up the Earth, dooming us all. We need more time to get ready."

"I've got an idea," said Goku, raising his fingers to his forehead. "It's our best chance."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"YOU FAT IDIOT!" shouted Babidi. "YOU JUST ATE FIFTEEN CAKES, AND YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY?"

"Buu want yum-yums!" said the pink monster happily.

Just then, Goku appeared behind them. "It's that one guy!" said Babidi. "I thought Vegeta killed you before he decided to disobey me. I guess you want to fight the great Majin Buu, huh?"

"No," said Goku. "I'm here to make an offer to you, Majin Buu."

"Offer?" asked Buu.

"First, I think I'll show you how powerful I am," he said. He transformed into Super Saiyan Three, demonstrating his power. "I think a warrior like you likes a challenge. You see how powerful I am?"

"Yous a Super Saiya-jin Three!" said Buu, proud of himself for remembering the name Gohan had told him when they'd fought. "You like that other strong guy that me want dead!"

"What if I told you that if you give us two days, then an even more powerful warrior will be ready to fight you?"

"I'm more interested in finding those three runts that annoyed us," said Babidi. "Buu, kill this imbecile. He's starting to get on my nerves."

"Hey, Buu," said Goku. "You're very strong, but I can tell you'd like a challenge. Give us two days, and we'll find you."

"Is he really strong?" asked Buu.

"Incredibly."

"Okay then," said Buu. "Me wait for two days before killing you."

"You won't be disappointed," said Goku, dropping his transformation. "See you in two days, Majin Buu." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"BUU!" screamed Babidi, angry. "I did not give you permission to let him go-" Just then, he was cut off by Buu's throat on his neck.

"Babidi go bye-bye!" said Buu, waving happily. He blasted Babidi's head off, killing the wizard instantly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Majin Buu has freed himself from Babidi's leash. Will the destructive monster continue Babidi's planned path of destruction, or will things take another drastic turn of events? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

Oh, and by the way, I have a little more information regarding the anime-scheme...

... **April Fools**.

As compensation for attempting to trick you, I'll do a bonus update sometime either today or tomorrow. While I do that, the joke shall be removed to lessen the confusion of those who read the chapter at a later date.


	81. Chapter 80: Gohanks is Born

Please R&R. Here's the bonus update for my April Fool's Day Prank.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 80:  
Gohanks is Born

Goku sighed as he watched Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks go through the Fusion Dance again, King Kai watching them. It'd been seven hours since Buu had killed Babidi and accepted his offer of two days time.

"Your technique is almost perfect," said King Kai to the two. "A few more tries, and I think you'll have gotten it! But remember, you have to be exactly perfect in timing. You need to feel like you're one person before you even join bodies."

"Right," said Mirai Gohan.

"Let's try it again, from the top."

"I'm going to go check on Gohan, guys," said Goku. "Give me a call when you're ready to go to Earth." He raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished into thin air.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan looked up as his father appeared a safe distance away from him. He'd just finished chopping a boulder in half with the Z Sword. "Hey, dad," he said.

"Hey, son," said Goku, looking over a plethora of things chopped in half- rocks of varying sizes, a few hunks of metal. "Wow, looks like you're getting pretty good with that sword."

"It's pretty easy once you get used to the weight."

"I think we're ready for the ultimate challenge," said Supreme Kai, holding one hand up and conjuring a large cube of metal. "Here, Goku. Catch."

"What's this?" asked Goku, catching the cube with some difficulty. Once he'd stabilized it in his hands, though, it was easy to hold up.

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe," replied Supreme Kai. "It's called kachin."

"Kachin, huh?" asked Goku, tapping the metal with a knuckle.

"Yes. This will be a much better test."

"You're not kidding. Hey, Gohan. Ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted back Gohan, raising the Z Sword over his head in a style Piccolo had taught him so many years ago, before Vegeta and Nappa had arrived on Earth.

Goku threw the block at Gohan, who swung the sword. When the sword made contact, the last thing any of them had anticipated happened.

The mighty Z Sword, which Supreme Kai said was the strongest in the universe, which Kibito had said would make the wielder the strongest person in the universe... snapped clean in half.

Gohan dropped the hilt, surprised. "Well," he said. "Maybe the legend was overrated. It was just a sword after all."

"KIBITO!" shouted Supreme Kai. "Tell me it isn't true!"

"It's true!" said the servant. "The Z Sword is broken!"

"Come on, guys," said Gohan. "As Trunks once said, 'a weapon doesn't make the man'. That was just an old legend, about a special sword. We can still succeed without it. Once my dad and I learn that Fusion Technique, everything will be fine."

"Yes," said Supreme Kai. "It all makes sense now. The Z Sword was just a myth. There was nothing special about it."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said a voice from behind him. Supreme Kai and Kibito whipped around, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. Standing there was somebody dressed in Kai clothing. He looked like a much older version of Supreme Kai.

"Uh, sir," said Goku. "We're in the middle of training."

"You call that training? It looked like the boy was merely swinging a sword around."

"Who are you?" asked Supreme Kai. "How did you get here?"

"Who, me? Check out the hair styling, youngster. And the good looks. I'm just an older version of you. Fifteen generations, to be precise. A Kai!"

"WHAT?" screamed Supreme Kai. "FIFTEEN? GENERATIONS AGO?"

"THERE ARE TWO SUPREME KAIS?" screamed Kibito.

"Remarkable, eh?" asked Old Kai. "I'm sure you're wondering how I'm still alive. So listen. There was a terrible villain who lived way back then. Not as terrible as Majin Buu, but still pretty bad. The only thing he feared was I would use my awesome powers to stop him and his evil ways. So he tricked me, sealing me away inside the Z Sword, from whence I came."

"You were trapped inside the Z Sword all this time?" asked Supreme Kai.

"I sure was," answered Old Kai, stretching. "And now I've got a terrible cramp."

"He doesn't seem that strong to me," said Gohan to his father.

"Not _physical_ powers," said Old Kai, overhearing him. "Let me put it this way. If I use my powers on a kitty cat, it becomes a lion. I awaken people's sleeping powers, taking them far beyond their limits."

"Wow!" said Goku. "Maybe you could do it for one of us."

"Let me see," said Old Kai, walking over to them and looking them up and down. "No, I cannot. The boy has vast sleeping powers. Too vast. The upswing in power would rip his body to shreds, killing him. And you... it would just be a waste of my time for a minuscule power gain."

"Darn," said Goku, looking at the ground somberly.

"_**Hey, guys,"**_ said a voice in the heads of Goku and Gohan. **_"Sorry if I'm interrupting anyone, but it's fusion time. These two are ready to go as soon as they get down to Earth."_**

"We're on our way," replied Goku. "Sorry, Supreme Kai. King Kai says the two have mastered the Fusion technique, and we want to see this."

"There is nothing more you can do for the Earth here," replied Supreme Kai. "I will keep looking for a way to help you, and will keep an eye on your struggle against Majin Buu. Best of luck."

"Thanks," said Goku. "We won't let you down." He and Gohan raised their fingers to their heads and vanished.

"Those two are the greatest hope for the universe right now," said Supreme Kai. "All we can do now is pray they learn the fusion technique."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey, guys," said Gohan, reappearing on the lookout. He'd gone to Earth to inform the others, and Goku had gone to King Kai to get Mirai Gohan and Trunks. "Fusion time. Dad's bringing the two back here."

"Alright!" said Yamcha, throwing down the cards he had been playing. Master Roshi, Chibi Trunks, Oolong, Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18 (Marron in her arms), Krillin, Piccolo, and Ox King all followed Gohan outside.

They saw Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan standing there, attempting to equalize their power levels. Trunks was holding back significantly, while Mirai Gohan was at the tip of his power. They were still in normal form, deciding that would be easier.

"Hold back a little more, Trunks," said Goku as he surveyed the two. Trunks complied. "There. Your power levels are exactly equal. Now perform the technique."

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" shouted the two Mirais, performing the technique. Unfortunately, Trunks messed up slightly, extending his fingers one move before they needed to be extended. After a blinding flash of light, it revealed... an incredibly fat warrior.

"You goofed slightly," said Gohan. "Trunks extended his fingers too early."

"Separate so we can try it again," said Goku to the fused warrior. "Wait, King Kai never got around to telling you how to separate, did he? I guess we'll have to wait until it wears off."

"Do you have a name?" asked Yamcha, approaching the warrior.

"Gohanks," replied the warrior, his voice sounding like a distorted version of both of the warriors who made him up.

"We really don't have time to wait until they unfuse," said Piccolo, walking to Goku and Gohan. "You two should get to King Kai's place and begin practicing. I'll keep an eye on things here. I think I see how to do it."

"Alright," said Goku. "Good luck." He turned to Gohanks. "Remember, get out of there if you get into trouble. Goodbye."

"See ya later," said Gohan, raising his fingers to his forehead. He and Goku vanished.

-DBZ: SGTW-

King Kai looked up as the two appeared on his planet. "So, they messed up, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Goku. "No big deal, though. They'll get it right the next time."

"I know they will. I just hope it'll be enough. Now, this will be a bit more complicated for you than it was for them. Your size differs drastically. It's still possible, but not easy. Symmetry is still important. It must be done exactly as it was done for them, but angled. And your minds must be thinking as one. You must be one person with two bodies that join into one."

"Sounds very difficult," said Gohan. "But it's our best shot."

"Yes. With your Super Saiyan Three powers, the power you two will have when you fuse will be amazing. Now, let's get to work on the motions..."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Let's try it again," said Piccolo after the two had separated a second time. The second attempt had resulted in an old, decrepit Gohanks that looked like he could drop dead at any second.

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" shouted Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks. This time, their form was completely flawless, resulting in a perfect warrior. Muscular, lean. His clothes consisted of a dark blue vest with thick yellow edges, a black sash, baggy white pants, and black shoes. His eyes were black, like Gohan's, but his hair was a spike like Vegeta's, with lavender edges and a few locks over the forehead.

"Whoa!" said Piccolo. "It worked!"

"Feel that?" asked Master Roshi. "What power! He's the one, alright!"

"I think he favors Trunks a little bit," said Bulma. "What do you think, Chi-Chi?"

"The nose, yes," replied the other woman. "The eyes, no."

"Does it matter who he looks like?" asked Videl. "I just hope he's powerful. Though he does have that other Gohan's hair."

"Excellent," said Piccolo to Gohanks. "Thirty minutes from now, we'll try the fusion again. Only this time, you'll be Super Saiyans."

"There's no need," replied Gohanks. His voice had changed with the perfection of his power, becoming a mere combination of the two warrior's voices, instead of the distorted version of Fat Gohanks's. "I think I can handle Buu right now."

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Piccolo. "This is a team effort, got it? That's a call we all have to agree on, and I don't agree. It makes no sense to confront Buu unless you're at your absolute maximum, you understand me?"

"Yes," said Gohanks. "But from what I sense, there's no need to worry, Piccolo. I'll be right back. Buu will cease to exist once I'm through with him."

"I expected better from someone who's one half Gohan," said Piccolo. "Then again, I guess the Vegeta in you cancels that out."

Gohanks ignored that comment and took off into the sky. "Good, he's close," he said. "Thirty minutes should be plenty of time to end this."

"Now that's fast!" said Videl. "Whoa!"

"If he gets killed now," said Piccolo angrily, "all of our efforts were for nothing. Everything will be riding on Goku and Gohan perfecting the technique, and that could take a while. By that time, we could all be dead."

"I didn't think Trunks was ever that reckless when he fought Cell," said Krillin. "And Gohan's always been one of the most cautious guys I know. Well, except for when he ascended, but that was different than this."

"Their over-exposure to Vegeta must have changed them," said Piccolo.

"HEY!" shouted Chibi Trunks. "Don't insult my dad!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"TOUCHDOWN, BUU!" screamed Buu as a city exploded behind him. In the time since he'd been released, he'd already eliminated 2/3 of the Earth's population.

Looking around for more humans to entertain himself with, Buu sighted two ships trying to escape the destroyed city. "Buu play with boats!" he said, shooting after them. He smashed through the hulls of both ships, resulting in water pouring into the ships.

"BUU MAKE BOATS GO BYE-BYE!" he screamed. Suddenly, there was a flash of energy, and Buu was blasted clean through his stomach (A.N.: does anyone notice that nobody ever tries to blast his head off?)

"Behind you!" shouted Gohanks, who was standing on top of one of the overturned boats. "You're going to wish that we'd never met."

"Buu no wish! Buu make guy dead!"

"No, no, no. Guy make Buu dead, yes yes. I'm a lot more powerful than you realize, so let's get this over with so I can go back to the others, and back to my own time." He shot at Buu, delivering a flurry of punches to the gut.

Finally, he phased behind Buu, kicking the monster in the head towards a tanker ship that was still in port. Gohanks launched a ball of energy at the ship, causing it to explode in a fireball. He grabbed Buu out of it, then threw him into the water. He threw another ball, more powerful than the first one, that smashed into Buu.

"That wasn't so tough," said Gohanks. "I don't see why this time's Gohan wasn't good enough to defeat him."

Just then, Buu's lower torso and legs came flying out of the water. "What the?" exclaimed Gohanks. "Oh, crap! His regenerative abilities! I forgot about them. I'd better get out of here fast." He took off at full speed, heading back to the lookout.

"MAJIN BUU MAD!" screamed Buu after he had regenerated. He didn't see Gohanks anywhere around. Fuming, he went back down to the city.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So, you're back," said Piccolo after Gohanks had returned. "Did you manage to defeat him? Of course you didn't! We need to obliterate every part of him, and you're not strong enough for that! Tomorrow, you will do this again- but you will be a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah," said Gohanks. His body suddenly glowed and split in half, Mirai Gohan and Trunks emerging.

"Man," said Mirai Trunks. "I just hope even that will be enough."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks were unable to stop the onslaught of Majin Buu. Will they be able to do it on their second try? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	82. Chapter 81: I Kill No More

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 81:  
I Kill No More

"... it is estimated that only a fifth of the world's population remains," said the radio somberly. "Every major city has been destroyed, governments are mostly gone, and every workable army is completely out of commission. The Gold Fighter, defeater of Cell, has seemingly vanished, and we suspect that either he is planning an assault, or that he too has fallen to the might of the unstoppable Majin Buu."

Mr. Satan sighed as he packed up his last few supplies. Everything he needed to survive for a few days while he went to take on Majin Buu. He knew he likely stood no chance, but everything he had loved was gone. Videl had vanished after going to assist in a bakery robbery that had turned out to be Buu. The area had exploded, killing the police nearby. It was also presumed the Great Saiyaman, who had also been on the scene, had met his end.

"Dang it, Videl," said the ex-champ, loading up a pistol. "This is for you. I'm probably going to get eaten up, or something, but I can't stand by and let your killer go unpunished."

Silently, he left the ruins of his mansion, quiet as a ghost. "Gold Fighter!" he screamed suddenly, breaking the silence around the ruins of Satan City. "Why weren't you there to save my daughter? Why haven't you gone after Majin Buu just like you did Cell? Or maybe you weren't as invincible as everybody thought you were."

He stared into a puddle, at his reflection. "I may not have super strength, or super abilities like that kid, but I swear, I will not rest until Majin Buu lies dead, and my daughter, and everyone else, is avenged."

Silent once again, his mind set, he opened up the door to his car, threw the bag in, and set off, heading towards where the radios reported Majin Buu had made a home.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Excuse, me, Mr. Krillin?" asked Videl, walking to one of her teacher's assistants as they watched Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks train.

"It's just Krillin, Videl," said the monk, a small smile on his face.

"Okay," she said. "I was wondering if someone would go and rescue my father. I know you guys don't think very highly of him, but I want him to know I'm alright. He probably thinks I'm dead."

"It's too dangerous," said Piccolo from where he was overseeing the training. "I'm sorry, but until we defeat Majin Buu, we should not expose our hidden location for any other reasons."

"But you all have your families here!" shouted Videl, frustrated. "He's my father, and I love him. Why can't I have him?"

"You came because of an accident," replied Piccolo. "We would go and rescue your father, but it'd be too difficult to find him now. And even if we did, none of us have the ability to use Instant Transmission. Buu would probably find us, and then we'd all die." He smirked. "And even if the unfortunate does happen, he will be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. But knowing your father, he'll find some way to survive. He lived through Cell when he was face-to-face with the monster."

Videl sat down, completely defeated. She didn't want to risk the end of the world. But she hoped her father wouldn't do anything rash, like go after Majin Buu.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Mr. Satan studied the surroundings as he overlooked the approach to Majin Buu's house. There had been no sign of the monster, but he knew better than anyone how fast his enemies were. From the first Buu sighting in Satan City to the complete obliteration of the city, the ex-champ had only had a few minutes to make it into his bunker, protecting him from the monster's devouring of the population.

He slowly crept forward, inching towards the oddly-shaped house. Why the monster had settled down was a mystery to everybody. Quietly, Mr. Satan leapt into the house, his pistol at the ready.

"Is anyone home?" he shouted, praying that there was nobody there. He swept through the rooms, sweating nervously the entire way. There was no sign of Majin Buu. Exhaling, he left the house- only to hear footsteps on the roof. Loud footsteps.

Hercule began gnawing his fingernails. Buu was going to come in any minute, then he was finished. He was going to be eaten up, like everybody else. Hercule gasped as the fat pink blob entered the house.

"Finally, Mr. Majin Buu," said Hercule, bowing repeatedly. "I've been waiting to meet you ever since the first reports of your worldwide devastation."

"Ah," said Buu, smiling. "Do you want to be candy, cookie, or pudding when Buu eat you?"

"Wait!" shouted Mr. Satan desperately. "I didn't come here to get eaten! I came here to give you some presents!" He reached into his bag, pulling out a box. "The best chocolates money can buy!"

"Buu like big chocolate! Eat you instead!"

"Wait!" Mr. Satan opened the box, showing the chocolates to Buu. "These are smaller chocolates. That means you can eat more of them. And they're packed with the same amount of chocolaty goodness."

"They look good!" said Buu, bending down to examine the candy. "You eat too?"

"No, I'm allergic to chocolate. Break out in hives all over."

Buu lifted one of the chocolates, sniffing it. He ate one, then proceeded to begin to devour the entire box. Little did he know, Mr. Satan had packed each chocolate with enough cyanide to kill a water buffalo.

"Buu like!" said the monster. Of course, what Mr. Satan didn't know was that Buu would be completely unaffected by the cyanide. "Better than chocolate made from people!"

"Here, I brought this!" said Mr. Satan, pulling out a Game Boy. "It's a video game! See, you just use the buttons to make the character punch and jump and kick and all kinds of stuff."

Buu took the Game Boy, playing the game. He began laughing. "Buu have fun! Buu like game!"

Mr. Satan crept away, pulling a small device out of his pocket. _Time to introduce Mr. Buu to Mr. Plastic Explosive. _He pressed the button, causing the Game Boy to explode.

"Just two words to say," said Mr. Satan, raising his fist. "The End."

When the smoke cleared, Buu was completely unharmed. "Buu really like then the game go boom!"

"Well," said Mr. Satan. "That's the part most people would hate."

"Buu think you should be my new play friend!" He reached into his pants, pulling out three pieces of gum. "This candy made from people good! Try some! You eat!"

"Of course," said Mr. Satan. "Human candy is some of my favorite stuff in the world. Hey, what's that?" While Buu turned around, Mr. Satan threw the candy as far as he could.

"What you see?" asked Buu.

"Thought it was a rabid wolf or a poisonous rattler. Something like that."

"Buu make dead!" Buu raised his hand and shot an energy blast, blowing up the surrounding area where Mr. Satan had pretended to see something. Mr. Satan's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"That... was, uh, great!" said Mr. Satan. "Whatever was over there, you sure showed who was boss!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. "We're starting to become friends, so I think we should preserve our new friendship with some pictures!"

"Picture?" asked Buu, confused.

"Just lie down on your belly," said Mr. Satan. "It might seem weird, but this is the newest style of picture craze." Buu complied. Mr. Satan placed his foot on Buu's back, snapping a photo.

"Good picture!" said Buu, smiling. "Now Buu hungry!"

"Well, Mr. Buu," said Mr. Satan, "Don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good cook. What do you say, hm?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" said Goku and Gohan, practicing the technique. It was hard, because everything Goku did, Gohan had to be at an exact angle so that their arms, when fully extended, formed a straight line. It was like the technique was tipped slightly.

"Not bad," said King Kai. "Gohan, your arm was a little high, and Goku, you extended your fingers a little bit too late. Try it again."

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" said Goku and Gohan once again. They'd both been practicing for a few hours now, and they were beginning to get a little tired. And frustrated.

"Much better," said King Kai. "We still have time, so I'd say you two should get some sleep. When it's time, I'll wake you, and we'll continue where we left off."

"Fusion-HA," muttered Gohan as he and his father laid down under a tree. "It's like some rhythm that I can't get out of my head. I want to relax, but my brain just keeps going fusion-ha over and over."

"I know what you mean," said Goku. "Still, it's the only shot we've got, so let's do this."

The two were out within seconds.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Now," said Piccolo to Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan. "It's time to take it to the next step. You must try fusing as Super Saiyans."

"Right," said both the warriors.

"If you are successful, do not let your ambition cloud your emotions. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Mirai Trunks, scratching the back of his head. "We got a bit out of hand, but don't worry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. GO!"

Gohan and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans, Trunks holding his power back significantly. "Good," said Piccolo. "Your energies are aligned perfectly. Now perform the technique."

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" The two warriors performed the technique flawlessly, resulting in a Super Saiyan version of Gohanks.

"It's an impressive technique," said Piccolo, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "But I'm very curious about your amount of control."

"I'm not going to run off like last time, Piccolo," said Gohanks. "I learned that the last time. And I know I'm almost as powerful as Super Saiyan Three, and that wasn't enough."

"Very good," said Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"And as he looked over the smoldering battlefield," read Mr. Satan to Buu, "Sergeant Padrewski knew he had done wrong. The men he had led so bravely into battle were dead. They had placed their trust in him, and he had taught them only one thing- how to die quickly."

"Buu like funny books where people die!" shouted Buu, clapping his hands together, laughing.

"I bet you do," muttered Mr. Satan. "Just like I bet you liked it when you killed my sweet Videl."

"Who Buu kill?" asked Majin Buu, tilting his head to one side. "Buu no kill girl who smell like you. She vanish with green funny-hat man who remind Buu of powerful boy with gold hair before Babidi tell Buu to blow up bakery."

"You mean-" asked Mr. Satan, hope flooding back to him. "My sweet Videl is alive? My only child- she's alive?" Buu nodded.

"Buu go kill more people now," said Buu, walking to the door. "Be back later."

"I'll make some dinner while you're gone," said Mr. Satan. "How about some macaroni and cheese?"

"Buu like!" said Buu, flying away.

"YOU STINKING PIG!" screamed Mr. Satan, quiet enough so Buu wouldn't hear him. "I'll give you some stinking macaroni! And it's going to be your last meal, yeah!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wake up!" said King Kai to Goku and Gohan, who both woke instantly. "We're running out of time. We need to get practicing the Fusion technique again."

The two Saiyans climbed to their feet, glancing at each other as if to say 'already?'. If practicing the Fusion technique while awake hadn't been bad enough, they'd also been dreaming nonstop of the dance and chant. It was enough to make them feel they hadn't slept at all, just gone on practicing.

Gohan's dreams had consisted of him dreaming that instead of he and his dad getting stronger when they'd fused, they'd gotten weaker. King Kai had screamed, 'Oh, I messed up, now we're all doomed,' and his father's voice in their combined head had kept saying, 'we've got to try.'

Goku's dreams had been of the fusion resulting in a hunger that couldn't be overcome. They'd even devoured Majin Buu, then devoured everything on the planet. Needless to say, to Goku it had been a nightmare.

"Uh, King Kai, one question," said Gohan. "You said we have to be completely symmetrical. Well, what about my tail? Won't that do something to the fusion process?"

"No," answered King Kai. "Just keep it wrapped around your waist and it shouldn't matter."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Mr. Satan tensed up as he heard the whistle that indicated Majin Buu was returning. Hurrying outside, he bowed low.

"Mr. Majin Buu, sir," said the ex-champ. "I'm very sorry, but I'm not quite finished with cooking your dinner yet, sir."

"You look at puppy dog," said Buu, holding out a small puppy in his hand. "He no scared of Buu. He no run. Buu try saying words to him, but he just make funny noises."

"Well, I don't know how to talk to a dog either, but it looks like this poor little guy may have hurt his back leg. Maybe that's why he didn't run away."

"You leg broken?" asked Buu, holding the puppy up to his eyes. "Me make better, then you run away." A green glow emitted from his hands, enveloping the puppy, who sat up as his leg was healed.

"Now get scared and run," said Buu, setting the puppy down. "Me make you dead!" The puppy began running circles around Buu, barking happily. Buu watched the puppy. "You no run away! You no scared of Buu, huh?"

"He's thanking you for fixing his leg," said Mr. Satan as the puppy reared up, placing his front paws on Buu's stomach, panting. "You're his new best friend! Now he wants you to play with him a bit, you know, run around and stuff."

Buu began running off, the puppy happily chasing him with his tongue lolling out, panting.

"Puppy think Buu his new friend!" said Buu, turning to Mr. Satan.

"Well, you are," said the ex-champ. "You see his tail wagging back and forth? That means he likes you!"

"Buu friends with you and puppy now?"

Mr. Satan hesitated at such an odd question. "Sure!" he answered. "We're all friends! But do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Okay," said Buu, walking over holding the puppy.

"Why do you fly around, you know, killing people and destroying all our cities?"

"Buu was told to!" answered the monster, smiling happily. Of all the answers on Mr. Satan's thoughts about why Buu wanted to kill people, that was one of the last ones on the list.

"Who told you that?" asked Mr. Satan, trying to figure out if Buu was just joking or actually telling the truth.

"Bibidi told Buu to kill people, Babidi tell Buu to destroy. And Buu not know what else Buu can do."

"There's lots of stuff to do!" answered Mr. Satan. "You can go to the movies, play with your puppy, watch football and martial arts, and anything as long as it doesn't involve destruction." Buu turned his head towards Mr. Satan, sending the ex-champ begging.

"Is to kill people a bad thing?" asked Buu.

"Yes," answered Mr. Satan. "It is a bad thing!"

"Then no more!" said Buu proudly. Mr. Satan stared at him, stunned.

"You're not going to kill people anymore?" asked Mr. Satan. Buu merely nodded. "And won't destroy any more cities?" Buu nodded again.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Piccolo!" yelled Dende from where he watched the scene on Earth. "Come over here right now! Things have taken another drastic turn! This one might actually be good!"

"What is it?" asked the older Namekian, walking to the edge of the Lookout. He stared down at the scene, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened. He turned to stare at Videl, his eyes still wide open.

"What is it?" asked Videl. Piccolo simply turned away, looking back to Earth.

"We're going to continue," said the Namekian. "I don't think this situation will last for much longer. Buu's pure evil. He'll break down sooner or later."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Buu laughed as the puppy brought back the ball Buu had thrown.

"He fetches that ball quick, doesn't he?" asked Mr. Satan. Buu picked up the ball and threw it again. The puppy tore after it, still panting happily.

Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through the air, and the puppy dropped to the ground.

"That's one beast out of the way," said a gunman on the top of a nearby hill, the barrel of his rifle smoking.

"Why," said a second person, binoculars trained on the house, "I think that's Mr. Satan standing next to Majin Buu!"

"Must be trying to regain some of the old popularity," said the gunman. "Thought he could sneak attack Majin Buu. But, I'm going to take the glory for the kill. May take him out, too."

"What happened to the puppy?" asked Mr. Satan, his eyes fixed on the mortally wounded dog. Buu's eyes were wide open, staring in shock at the puppy who was his friend.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_For the first time ever, Majin Buu has known the joys of friendship. Now, for the first time, he has experienced the pain of loss. Will the actions of this crazed madman send Buu on a vengeful spree of destruction? Or can Mr. Satan find a way to keep him from blowing his top? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	83. Chapter 82: Buu vs Buu

Please R&R. Sorry, but it's a shorter chapter today.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

Chapter 82:  
Buu vs. Buu

_Good heavens,_ thought Mr. Satan, staring at the wounded puppy. _This is terrible! Who did this?_ He turned to stare at the ridge the gunman and his friend were standing on. "How could they! Fools! It was just a pup!" He turned to look at Buu, whose gaze was still fixed on the puppy. "I'm sorry, Majin Buu."

"Mr. Satan's not getting the glory for this one," said the gunman, pulling out a rocket launcher. His partner got a second one out.

"FIRE!" shouted the gunman again. The two unleashed a flurry of rockets at Majin Buu and Mr. Satan. "I DID IT!" he shouted, dropping the rocket launcher. "The trophy is mine!"

"Remarkable!" said his friend. "My word!"

"I just stopped the world from ending. Guess that means more time to have my fun." The gunman chuckled.

"Look!" said the other one, gazing into the smoke. "In the smoke! There's someone there!"

"Stop being paranoid, you old fool. Where?"

"THERE!" screamed the gunman, the smoke clearing and revealing Majin Buu. The creature had steam seeping from the holes in his head, and he stared at the gunman with the most absolute hatred ever.

"What?" asked the gunman, freaked out. "I missed! How could I? I shot right at him!" The two stared in horror as Majin Buu began walking towards them, steam still pouring from his head.

"He's coming!" shouted the second man. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to kill him, you fool," said the first gunman, reaching to grab a pistol. Just then, there was a loud crack, and the second man fell off the cliff, plowing face first into the ground.

"What the heck happened?" shouted down the gunman.

"I happened," said a voice from behind him. It was Mr. Satan.

"Darn you!" shouted the gunman, raising his pistol. "You're just a fraud, and a liar! Why don't you just go die already?"

"Buu!" shouted Mr. Satan. "Heal Bee! He's still alive!" Majin Buu immediately darted over to the puppy, raising his hands. The bullet wound vanished instantly.

Mr. Satan kicked the gunman off the cliff, sending him flying. Sighing, he moved down to the house, where Buu was waiting for him.

"Oh no you don't," said the gunman, sitting up slowly and raising his pistol again. He shot Mr. Satan in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"NO!" screamed Majin Buu, steam pouring from his head once again. He ran over to Mr. Satan and raised his hands again, healing the ex-champ instantly.

"You saved me, Buu," said Mr. Satan, climbing to his feet. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Take Bee and go!" shouted Buu, raising his hands to his head and staggering around. "GO!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Buu," said Mr. Satan. "I'm your friend!"

"GO!" roared Buu, his voice getting much deeper and taking on a sinister quality. Mr. Satan grabbed the puppy at once and took off, staring back at Majin Buu.

The steam that had been seeping from Majin Buu came out in a raging torrent, blasting the surroundings. A cloud formed overhead, taking the shape of a person. A thin, gray-skinned version of Majin Buu formed, hovering over the battlefield. Staring down at his counterpart, he lowered to get face-to-face with Fat Buu.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, boy?" asked Mr. Satan to the puppy.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Piccolo!" screamed Dende to where Piccolo was still training Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks. There was no need. The older Namekian had come to the side immediately upon feeling the strange separation of Buu's energy.

"They've separated," said Piccolo, staring down in shock. "Like I did so long ago. Good and evil, now two separate entities. This is not good."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Good Buu at the face of his evil counterpart.

"Tell me who you are first!" shouted back Evil Buu, his speech notably less childish than Good Buu's traditional banter.

"Me Buu, Majin Buu!"

"You fool, I'm Majin Buu!" Good Buu launched a flurry of attacks that Evil Buu managed to dodge every single one of. Finally, Evil Buu launched a punch, sending Good Buu flying backwards onto the ground.

Evil Buu followed, delivering a flurry of punches before Good Buu was able to recover. "Come on, Majin Buu!" shouted Mr. Satan, cheering on Good Buu. "Let him have it! Give it to him real good! That's it, nail him Buu! Wait. They're both Buu! That makes it hard to root for them."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"They're both Buu," said Dende, staring down at Earth. "Is that possible?"

"It is," said Piccolo. "Don't forget, Kami and I were separate, but also one. The struggle must have already been taking place, only now it's on the outside."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Evil Buu was completely dominating the fight with his good counterpart. Good Buu took a kick to the face as an opportunity, backing away from the fight and ripping a part of his stomach off again. He threw it at Evil Buu, and the fat wrapped around, trapping him.

"Way to get him pinned, Majin Buu!" shouted Hercule as Good Buu ordered his fat to tighten around Evil Buu. Evil Buu simply tore out of the fat, then sucked the fragments into his mouth, eating them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Trunks, Gohan," shouted Piccolo, turning away from the edge of the Lookout. "It's time to get back to work. Things are getting extremely bad down there."

"But we're exhausted," whined Mirai Gohan. "We need to rest. We've been training all day. Can we please take a rest quick, Piccolo?"

"We'll have more than enough power to beat Majin Buu if we just get a little time to rest," said Mirai Trunks.

"I've fought with both of your fathers in combat since before you were born!" shouted Piccolo. "Even the smallest difference in power, if he even slightly manages to overpower you, he's won!"

"NO!" screamed Bulma, taking a stand. "Can't you see? They're exhausted! They need a rest before they can continue, and you're just pushing and pushing! A little bit of sleep will do wonders for the next session."

"Fine," said Piccolo. "You two- go rest." He turned back to the edge of the lookout.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Buu make you chocolate!" screamed Good Buu, pointing his head tentacle at Evil Buu. He sent an energy wave out of it, but Evil Buu simply blew it back at him. The blast hit Good Buu, turning him into a chocolate bar.

Evil Buu approached the chocolate Good Buu. He picked the sweet up, then threw it into his mouth and began chewing. Good Buu had been defeated.

Buu cackled maniacally as pink smoke shot out from the holes on his arms and head, completely hiding him from sight. After a few moments, the smoke cleared revealing a completely different Majin Buu.

This new Buu wasn't fat like the previous one. He was muscular and tall. He didn't have a cape, a vest, or gloves, instead having wrist bands similar to Fat Buu's vest. His face was hard set, radiating pure evil.

"I don't believe it!" said Mr. Satan, cowering behind a rock with Bee. "Look at him! He's even meaner than the last one!" Buu started cracking his neck, his arms crossed, seeming completely disinterested in everything around him.

Suddenly, he let out a roar, powering up. The ground surrounding him began to crack, the entire planet shaking. Mr. Satan and the puppy were propelled backwards by the output of energy.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Even the Lookout, floating high above the Earth, had begun shaking. "Brace yourselves!" shouted Piccolo, he and Dende backing away from the edge in case they were shook off.

"It must be an earthquake!" said Chi-Chi.

"No," said Bulma. "We're up in the sky!"

"In school we always took cover under our desks," said Chi-Chi wisely. She and Bulma climbed under the empty dinner table.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What is that?" asked Gohan, sensing Buu even from King Kai's planet.

"It's Buu," said King Kai somberly. "He's grown more powerful."

"That's incredible," said Goku, staring in the direction of his home.

"What's going on down there?" asked Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Astounding!" said Piccolo, his gaze fixed on Majin Buu from the Lookout. "His new power!"

"Did you feel that, you guys?" asked Krillin, walking forward. "What just happened?"

"Majin Buu transformed. And it's brought his power to a level I can't even measure. Not only that, but the dark side won the battle. He's become almost... pure evil."

"Hey, it couldn't be that bad," said Krillin. "We can still beat him, can't we? I mean, once Goku and Gohan master the Fusion technique, we'll have the ultimate warrior, capable of defeating anything Buu throws at us!"

"I hope so," said Piccolo quietly. "But even if we do, we might not be around to see it."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Majin Buu turned as he heard the whimpering of the terrified Mr. Satan and puppy Bee. The two ducked out of sight. He launched at them, obviously intent on continuing the killing spree he had started so long ago.

Just before he reached them, he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide. "Satan," he said, staring at the cowering ex-champ, the puppy hidden beneath him. Turning away, he shot off, heading to locales unknown.

"Did you hear that, Bee?" asked Mr. Satan after realizing Buu was gone. "He remembered us, boy. He's still in there somewhere!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Piccolo and Dende tracked Majin Buu's movements from the Lookout. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan were inside, resting, Krillin, Yamcha, and Popo were waiting for the latest news from Piccolo and Dende, and the others were scattered throughout the massive structure.

"Piccolo, please," said Dende. "Tell me the truth. Do we even have a chance?"

"If those two work it into their schedule, then maybe," said Piccolo, referring to the two sleeping warriors. "But in all honesty, I think we'll have to wait for Goku and Gohan to master the technique. And we have no idea how long that will take."

"I see," said Dende, turning his full attention back to Buu. "What's Buu up to now?"

"It seems like he's moving with a purpose," said Piccolo, watching as Buu flew along, getting closer to where the Lookout hovered over.

"Yeah," said Dende. "I wonder why?" A few moments passed.

"Is it just me?" asked Piccolo, an alarmed look on his face, "or does it seem like he's coming here?"

"He is," said Dende, sweating.

"HEY!" shouted Piccolo, turning to the others. "BUU'S COMING HERE! HE'S COMING!"

Krillin and the others tensed up in fear. "Listen," continued Piccolo. "Don't attack unless he attacks one of us first!"

Just then, a white-and-pink blur shot by behind him. Majin Buu had arrived.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The secret hiding place of the Z-Fighters has been located, and Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan are currently sleeping, resting from a hard day's training. Will they manage to defeat Majin Buu, or are Goku and Gohan the only hope left? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	84. Chapter 83: Empty Planet

Please R&R. Oh, and I can't believe I forgot to mention this, but the last chapter pushed this story into the upper echelons of the DBZ Section. Over 200,000 words. As such, I will give a bonus update either today or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior **

_**Chapter 83  
**Empty Planet_

* * *

"I found you," said Majin Buu, looking over the assembled Z-Fighters. "Finally. Now, produce. PRODUCE!" Majin Buu roared, his aura tearing itself to pieces that flew off into the sky.

"What's he talking about?" asked Yamcha, holding his arms up to cover his eyes from the force emanating from Buu. "Produce? Produce what?"

"I don't know!" said Krillin. "Ask him!"

"Are you crazy? You ask him!"

"You're the one that wants to know!"

"What?" asked Piccolo. "What is it? What is it you want us to produce? Tell us!"

"I was promised a good fight," said Buu, referring to the deal struck between him and Goku the previous day. "Produce the challenger. Which one of you is it? Don't be shy. Come forward. The time has arrived." Cracking his neck again, Buu turned to look at Krillin. "Are you the one?"

"Me?" asked Krillin, shaking with fear. "No way! I would have remembered a promise like that!"

"What's going on?" shouted Bulma, she, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Ox King emerging from the entrance a good distance away.

"Where are they?" asked Chi-Chi, holding a broom ready for battle. "And what's all the commotion about?" All four of them started shaking when they spotted Majin Buu standing with the others.

"Oh, no," said Videl. "He's here! He found us!"

"The one who made the promise," said Buu, continuing to crack his neck repeatedly. "He is not here right now. Where is he, the liar? Produce!"

"He is not here," said Piccolo. Buu glared at him angrily. "Alright, he is here, but he's resting."

"Well wake him up," said Buu angrily.

"But he just went to sleep! Let him rest a little more, I beg you! Look, Buu, he could fight you, but don't you want to fight him while he's at his absolute maximum power? You want a real challenge, don't you?"

"Waitings no fun," said Buu. "I hate to wait!"

"But the promise was made for two days," said Piccolo. "We still have one!"

"Well, that's true," said Buu. "But I'm here now. Produce."

"He's here to fight Gohanks!" said Bulma, staring at Buu. "I don't know if we should let the two fight a monster like that."

"Do it now. Produce."

_Trunks and Gohan,_ thought Piccolo. _Goku and our Gohan. They're not ready. I have to buy more time. At any cost. These are our only chances. If we lose here, the entire universe is going to be demolished._

"Last time," said Buu. "Produce."

"Please!" begged Piccolo. "Just one more day! He'll be at his best tomorrow, I promise! Think about it. This might be the only chance you have to test your true strength! There's still plenty of people left on Earth that you can kill for your amusement while you're waiting for this fight."

"WHAT?" shouted Dende, backing away. "Piccolo!"

"Be quiet, Dende," said Piccolo. _Forgive me, but I know they can be wished back with the Dragon Balls._

Buu broke into an evil smile. He turned away from Piccolo, walking around the edge of the Lookout, staring down at the Earth below.

"Now what?" asked Krillin, watching as Buu strolled around the edge, surveying the Earth.

_I know what you're doing,_ thought Piccolo. _You're assessing how many people are still alive. Does this mean he's going to give us the extra day? Surely it would take him that long to hunt down all of those people!_ "No," he said to himself. "This is it. We have got to act now."

"Just taking a stroll," said Krillin, staring at Buu. "He's got some nerve, jerk."

"Krillin," muttered Piccolo quietly. "Listen carefully. I want you to go wake up Trunks and Gohan. Take them into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks came out early when he was here seven years ago. Four hours early. It should give them time to ready themselves properly."

"Why don't they just fight him now?" asked Krillin.

"Are you crazy? There's no way. He would annihilate Gohanks. We have never encountered anything like this guy. No, we need something more. The two have got to break through. If they don't, we won't be around to see when Goku and Gohan come back. Go quickly, while he's not looking."

Krillin turned and sprinted inside, heading towards the bedroom Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan slept in.

"Look at him," said 18 as Buu passed by the tower they were watching from. "Disgusting. Makes my skin crawl." She knelt down to cradle Marron, who had started crying.

"What is he doing?" asked Mr. Popo as Buu finished his circuit of the Lookout.

"Who knows?" asked Dende. "It's very peculiar."

"Time to kill," said Majin Buu, raising one hand towards the sky. He shot an extremely powerful energy beam that separated into millions of smaller, guided ones that scattered all over the Earth, completely decimating the entire population.

-DBZ: SGTW-

King Kai turned his attention away from Goku and Gohan, turning towards Earth. "King Kai," said Goku. "What's wrong? Is it-"

"Yes," said King Kai. "The Earth. It's... horrible! Buu's attacking the entire population."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look, boy!" said Mr. Satan, watching as the energy beams swirled around him. "They're everywhere!" Despite the fact that he was extremely exposed, the beams refused to hit him. They always veered away at the last moment, avoiding him, Bee, and the house behind them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Tien!" shouted Chiaotzu, narrowly dodging a spree of blasts that came his way.

"Chiaotzu!" said Tien, dodging the beams with extreme difficulty.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Majin Buu finally lowered his hand, stopping the beams. It didn't matter- Piccolo and the others could sense that the Earth's population had been completely destroyed. They were all gone.

"What have I done?" asked Piccolo, collapsing to his knees. "I won't fail you. I'll wish you all back!"

"Human Extinction Attack," said Majin Buu. "How do you like it? Now where is the strong one?"

"I see," said Piccolo. "Yes, we just need a short time to prepare him. Yes, he can be ready in one hour if that's okay! Please, Buu."

"What's an hour?" asked Buu, cracking his neck again. "How long is it?"

Piccolo conjured an hourglass in his hands and set it down. "When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, one hour will have passed."

"No way," said Buu.

"Why not?" asked Videl mockingly. "What's an hour? It's no big deal. Unless you're scared. Is that it, Buu?"

"Loudmouth girl," said Buu, pointing a finger at Videl. "You should die!" Videl assumed a fighting stance.

"Wait!" said Piccolo, pointing at Videl as well. "That girl is Mr. Satan's daughter!" Buu drew back, shocked. "One hour, she's asking, Mr. Satan's girl, not us, her!"

"It's true," said Buu, shaking with rage. "She's the one he talked about, the one who vanished with that other one. Very well. Majin Buu will wait one hour. Then I will kill you all."

Piccolo nodded as Buu knelt down, watching the hourglass closely.

"How does he know my father?" asked Videl, staring at Buu.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow," said Chiaotzu, examining a crater left by one of Buu's Human Extinction Attack mini-blasts.

"There must have been millions of them!" said Tien, watching for more. "How horrible!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Come here," said Mr. Satan, picking up Bee. "Don't be scared. I'll protect you, boy."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan looked up as they felt Krillin shaking them both wildly. "Come on, you guys!" yelled the monk. "We've got to get you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so you can train! NOW!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"King Kai," said Goku, staring off into space, Gohan right next to him. "I can't sense the Earth."

"They're all gone," said King Kai, staring with them. "They've all been killed. Except for the others."

"WHAT?" screamed Goku. "All of them? But they were there when we looked five minutes ago!"

"Buu eliminated them all with a single attack. There were millions of them, Goku."

"We've got to do something!" shouted Gohan. "We can't just sit around and let Buu destroy the Earth! Without the Dragon Balls, we can't wish anyone back."

"Yes," said King Kai. "You two are very close to mastering the Fusion technique. Trust in Piccolo and the others. They will at least stall Buu, give us more time. Buu is waiting for one hour while they take the two others into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We have time. But not much."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Get in," said Piccolo to the two Mirais. "Trunks, you know the drill. It's a good thing you came out early last time. Otherwise, we'd be even worse off than we are now. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Piccolo," said Trunks, entering the room without hesitation. Mirai Gohan followed him, Piccolo closing the door immediately behind them.

"Piccolo," said Videl as they walked back outside, where Buu still watched the hourglass. "Earlier when you were speaking to Majin Buu, you talked about my father like the two of them knew each other."

"Yes," said Piccolo simply.

"But I don't get it. How can my father know Majin Buu?"

"Your father is a hero," answered Piccolo. "He took it upon himself to journey to Majin Buu's home and fight him on his own ground. For reasons we don't know, Mr. Satan did not fight Majin Buu. Instead, the two forged a friendship. Your father is the only human being Majin Buu seems to appreciate. Although other circumstances brought it to a halt, your father nearly made Majin Buu adopt a life of peace."

The two looked at the new Buu, who still watched the hourglass. "He may have transformed into this evil entity now," continued Piccolo, "but Buu still has a potent memory of a man and the kindness he showed a monster. Your dad will never have the powers that we have, Videl, but his compassion exceeds any victory we could ever achieve in the ring."

"My dad?" asked Videl.

"Dende," said Piccolo, turning to the Guardian. "We've got something to discuss."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Half an hour later..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

Majin Buu bared his teeth impatiently as the sand slowly continued to trickle into the bottom half of the hourglass. Finally, he stood up, flaring his power around him.

"NO MORE!" screamed the monster. "NO MORE WAITING!"

"No!" said Piccolo. He turned to Buu. "It's only been thirty minutes! You won't have a challenge if you fight him now! The hour isn't over!"

"I'm not waiting anymore," said Buu, blasting a hole at Piccolo's feet. "Bring me the fighter now."

"Alright," said Piccolo finally. "I'll go get him. You wait here." He turned, running into the Lookout's main building. Once inside, he slowed down, taking his time.

"_**Trunks, Gohan,"**_ said Piccolo telepathically to the two. **_"There's been a change in plans. You two are going to fight Majin Buu a little earlier. I'll be in there in a minute- that's six hours for you. We'll stall as much as possible so that you two can get some last minute training in. Then we'll exit, and fight Majin Buu."_**

He reached the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and entered. He figured Buu's patience would hold out for four minutes- then he would emerge with Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks.

"Now," said Buu, looking gloatingly over the others. "I'm hungry, and you all look so tasty."

"OH NO!" screamed Krillin as Buu flicked his head tentacle forward, turning him and all the others into chocolate bars. Even Videl and child Trunks, who had tried to protect his mother, were turned into sweets.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look at this place," said Piccolo as he and the two emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber four minutes (one day for them) later. "I was gone for four minutes, and Buu tears this place to shreds. Where are all the others?"

"I don't know," said Mirai Gohan. "But I don't think they're still here. Maybe they fled."

"Or maybe I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up," said a voice from behind them. Majin Buu had been directly outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You monster," said Piccolo. The two Mirais assumed positions apart from each other, preparing themselves to perform the Fusion dance.

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" shouted the warriors, performing the technique flawlessly. Their bodies merged into one, but when the flaring energy died down, there was one very noticeable difference in Gohanks's appearance this time.

His hair was down to his knees, his muscles were larger, and his eyebrows had vanished. Blue lightning crackled around him at an incredible intensity. He was a Super Saiyan Three.

"Hello again, Majin Buu," said Gohanks, pointing at the monster. "Do you remember me?"

"You look different this time," said Majin Buu. "You're what the strong ones called a Super Saiyan Three, aren't you? There's my fighter."

"You're going to pay for every single person you've killed, Majin Buu. Mark my words."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The training has paid off in a way that nobody could have anticipated, and Gohanks as achieved the state of Super Saiyan Three, matching present Gohan and Goku. Will the fused warrior be able to defeat Majin Buu, or will it end in defeat?_


	85. Chapter 84: Unlucky Break

Please R&R. And congrats to ssj3gohan007 for (once again) getting the coveted review spot. And sorry- this chapter's a little short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ nor make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 84:**  
Unlucky Break_

* * *

Gohanks shot at Majin Buu, smashing into him and through the Lookout, ruining most of what was left of the main building.

"The Lookout," said Piccolo, his eyes wide at the destruction. "Too much more of this, and there won't be anything left!" Gohanks merely shot at Buu, delivering a flurry of attacks that made direct contact, but did no visible damage.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Buu, grinning.

"You just keep on talking," said Gohanks, throwing a second flurry of attacks. This time, Buu bent at illogical angles to avoid the punches and kicks, and none of them made contact. Gohanks threw one last kick, but Buu grabbed his leg as it missed.

Buu smirked as he spun Gohanks around, and released, sending the fused half-Saiyan through the Lookout and down into a lake on Earth below. He took off after him, going straight through the new hole that Gohanks's impact had created.

"Gooooohaaaanks," said Majin Buu, hovering over the lake. The fusion emerged a moment later. "_Splitting Headache!_" shouted Gohanks, sending an energy wave into the sky that arched back around and cut Majin Buu in half.

"Now to finish you off," said Gohanks, blasting Buu's halves.

"Perfect!" shouted down Piccolo, despite being well out of earshot. "That's a Super Saiyan!"

Gohanks surveyed as bits and pieces of Majin Buu floated around him in a perfect circle. Just then, the bits came together on Gohanks, Buu reforming with him wrapped in his stomach like a snake.

"Stop..." said Gohanks, his eyes closed in pain. "Stop squeezing!" Buu simply flew towards a mountain, releasing Gohanks at the last second so that he had no time to avoid smashing face first.

"My turn again," said Gohanks, pulling his face out of the rock. He raised his hands, pointing them at Majin Buu. "_Burning Masenko-HA!_" he screamed, unleashing a combination of Trunks's Burning Attack and Gohan's Masenko at Buu.

When the smoke cleared, Buu looked like he had been melted by the intense heat of the blast. Gohanks phased above Buu, kicking the monster in the head. Buu shot out of the hole at Gohanks, who flipped over the charge, sending Buu flying into a mountain.

Gohanks shot off, Buu slowly pursuing behind him. "That's it," said the fusion, watching as Buu followed him. "Follow me." He shot forward, turning around over a cliff. "Now where did that tube head go?"

"Boo," said a voice behind him. He spun around, Buu grabbing his hair and holding him up. "Bye bye." Buu held up a hand, charged an energy blast, and blasted Gohanks point-blank in the face, sending the half-Saiyan flying into the sky.

Gohanks smashed back into the Lookout, completely shattering half of it. Piccolo stared in horror at the rubble floating around the remaining section.

"No, Gohanks!" said Piccolo, staring around. "What have you done? It's destroyed! You destroyed the Lookout!"

"Sorry," said Gohanks, watching as Buu hovered up to the Lookout. "But I've got to finish this. If I can't who's left to do it?"

"All gone!" screamed Piccolo, not even listening. "All gone!"

Buu snarled, bringing his legs back up over his shoulders, forming the shape of a ball. He shot at the two. "Hey, Piccolo!" shouted Gohanks. "Heads up!"

Piccolo turned around just as Buu smashed into the floor he was standing on. He was thrown to a stable part of the Lookout, while Buu doubled around and smashed back into the Lookout from a different direction.

Buu continued to wind around, completely obliterating all that was left of the Lookout. "Gohanks!" yelled Piccolo, holding on to a section of the Lookout that was still slightly intact. "Hit him while he's coming back around!"

"_KamehameHA!_" shouted Gohanks, aiming the blue wave of energy at Buu. Unfortunately, the monster dodged the blast, continuing to smash into the remaining segment of the Lookout. Gohanks raised his hand once again.

"_KamehameHA!_" screamed Gohanks again. This time the blast smashed directly into Buu, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"That's the way you were trained," shouted Piccolo happily. "Now, go finish him off!"

"I only have five more minutes until the Fusion wears off," said Gohanks nervously. Just then, there was a tremendous blast of energy from where Buu had made contact on Earth.

"Wow, check that out," said Gohanks, watching the beam move into space. "Some light show."

"Don't drop your guard just yet, Gohanks," said Piccolo. "I have a feeling there's going to be more where that came from."

"Arrogant jerk," said the fused half-Saiyan, staring at where Majin Buu smirked up at them. "I'll give him something to smile about. Try this!" Gohanks raised his hands and sent a barrage of energy blasts at Majin Buu, completely decimating the nearby area.

"Slow down, Gohanks," said Piccolo. "You'll destroy the entire planet! Remember, there could be a Dragon Ball down there, and without them we can't wish anything back."

"Oh yeah," said Gohanks, dropping the barrage. He examined the massive crater where he'd blasted Buu. "I don't mean to sound like Vegeta, but if Buu can still walk after that, I'll be surprised."

"Oh, no!" shouted Piccolo, staring at a figure emerging from the ground a good distance away. It was Majin Buu, with a few bruises, but otherwise completely unharmed. His teeth were bared angrily, and he stared at the two with pure hatred in his eyes.

"He's barely even bruised!" remarked Gohanks. "What does it take to kill that guy?"

"No, Gohanks, look at him. You did hurt him, but it's not his body that's suffering. It's his ego. As a fighter, you're his equal. He has never fought anyone as strong as himself. This creature has never faced a true challenge, and I suspect he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Give me five more minutes with him, and he's toast."

"Do you even have five minutes?" asked Piccolo. "Your fusion will not last forever. Then he'll attack with unrelenting force."

Buu shot at Gohanks, head butting him in the face. He chased after him, grabbing him, and then slammed him deep into the ground. Gohanks moved, creating a crevice in the Earth. When he emerged, he was pretty bruised, but still fine.

Gohanks flew over a punch and smashed Buu in the back of the head, sending him flying into the ruins of a nearby city. Buu dodged the next attack by bending his stomach irrationally, sending Gohanks skidding behind him.

Gohanks darted at Buu again, who opened his mouth and fired an energy wave at the fused warrior, burning him slightly. Gohanks retaliated with a mouth beam of his own, sending Buu crashing into the ground.

Buu darted up just as Gohanks launched a flurry of attacks. Buu was unable to dodge or block most of the attacks, sending him backwards on the defensive once again.

When he finally drew back, Buu had swelling over his right eye. Gohanks drew his hands to his side, preparing for a Kamehameha wave. "Your time on this planet is over," said the half-Saiyan fusion. Just then, his long hair vanished. He was no longer able to sustain his Super Saiyan Three transformation. "This is bad."

Gohanks watched in horror as Majin Buu repaired all the damage done to his body and began walking forward. "Time to run," said the fusion, making a desperate break for freedom. Buu simply raised one hand and blasted a cliff, sending Gohanks flying sideways.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alright!" said King Kai. "Let's do this. You two are perfect. There is nothing more for me to teach you. The technique is flawless. Now, I suggest you both only ascend to level Three if it is really necessary."

"Alright," said Goku. "Thanks, King Kai. Should we fuse here? And should we do it as Super Saiyans, or Super Saiyan Twos?"

"Try Super Saiyan first," said King Kai. "You can always go higher if you need to. And perform it here, so there will be no chance of any interruptions."

"Right," said Goku and Gohan, taking the familiar places. Their hair and auras flashed golden, their eyes green. They extended their arms, the angles perfectly forming a straight line.

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" shouted the father and son duo, performing the technique flawlessly. A massive sphere of golden energy surrounded them, blowing King Kai backwards to the other side of his planet. The grass surrounding them was completely obliterated, turning to dirt.

Finally, the energy cleared, revealing a warrior who was a perfect fusion of Gohan and Goku's traits. He seemed to be about twenty-five years old, two inches shorter than Goku was. He lacked Gohan's tail, and wore the same clothes that Gohanks wore, the Metemori Fusion outfit.

"Thanks, King Kai," said the fusion, his voice a perfect blend of Goku and Gohan's tones.

"What do we call you?" asked the overseer, making his way in cautiously. "You get to decide your own name. It's best if you do it now."

"Call me Gokhan," said the fusion. He raised two fingers to his forehead. "I'd better get going if I'm going to save Gohanks. See you later."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohanks screamed in pain as Buu delivered a direct punch to his head, sending him flying backwards. Grabbing the fusion's leg with his head tentacle, he swung Gohanks into a cliff.

"Now what?" asked Mirai Gohan, the fusion wearing off at that exact moment in time.

"No idea," said Mirai Trunks. "Run?"

"Best chance." The two darted into the sky, trying to get out of there. Majin Buu merely shot an energy blast that cut them off, stopping their attempted escape.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Hang on, Gohanks. The cavalry is on it's way, and things are about to heat up dramatically if the fusion of Goku and Gohan has anything to say about it! But will even the strength of the two strongest Z-Fighters be enough? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

* * *


	86. Chapter 85: Gokhan fights Buu, Search

Please R&R. I'll make up for a spree of shorter chapters with a long one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ... yet. I don't make a profit from writing this fic... yet.

**Son Gohan the Warrior  
****  
**_**Chapter 85:  
**__Gokhan fights Buu- Search for Survivors_

* * *

"We're done for," said Mirai Gohan as Majin Buu stared at them with a smile on his face. "Without the Fusion, we're nothing compared to him. Is there a chance we can run?"

"No," said Mirai Trunks. "It's just like Cell all over again. There's nowhere to go, even if we could get away. He's developed the ability to sense power levels.

"Time to die, troublemakers," said Majin Buu. Just then, Piccolo landed in front of them.

"You two can't have all the fun," said the Namekian. "I'll try my hardest, but if we fail, then at least we'll die together."

"Right," said Mirai Gohan. "We'll fight him toget-" Just then, all four of them sensed a tremendous power level approaching fast. It was larger than nearly anything they'd ever sensed before.

"What is it?" asked Trunks, staring in the direction they sensed the power approaching.

"It... it's mind boggling!" said Piccolo. "I've never sensed a power like this. It's outrageously strong! It could be a new enemy. You two, stay close. Things could be getting very bad."

Just then, the source of the power appeared, the air itself seeming to shimmer around him with the power he possessed. All four caught sight of the golden aura surrounding the new figure.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Piccolo, a smile on his face. "It's Goku and Gohan! They've mastered the Fusion technique! They're here!"

"Alright!" shouted Mirai Trunks, as Gokhan landed, facing off against Majin Buu. "Now we'll see a real fight. But why aren't they Super Saiyan Three?"

"There was no need," said Gokhan, turning and grinning at the others. "I'm more than powerful enough to deal with Majin Buu as a regular Super Saiyan. Oh, and in case you're wondering, you can call me Gokhan."

_I've known both of them most of my life,_ thought Piccolo. _They've never been one to take chances, so why aren't they at their maximum? Can they really beat Buu without going to level three?_

"Where are the others?" asked the fusion.

"They're all dead," said Mirai Trunks somberly. "He killed them all."

"Even Dende?"

"Him too!" said Mirai Gohan. "Everybody, all of them, gone and dead. We've failed them all." Gokhan glanced at Piccolo, who imperceptibly shook his head. Dende was still alive.

"And they were good," said Majin Buu, his gaze fixed on Gokhan. "I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up. So tasty..."

Gokhan approached Majin Buu, staring at him face to face. "Shall we begin?" he asked. "I don't have a lot of time, and I kind of want to get this over with so we can go on with our lives."

"So, hotshot. You want to fight Majin Buu?"

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look at that!" said Supreme Kai, staring into a crystal ball Old Kai had materialized. "Goku and Gohan perfected the Fusion technique! They're about to fight Majin Buu as one!"

"They will do it," said Kibito, staring into the crystal ball. "When Gohan pulled the sword from the rock, he was one of the strongest fighters in the universe, but when he shattered the sword, I knew we were looking at a living legend!"

"Yes, well," said Old Kai from where he lounged, reading a comic, "if you can't do the job yourself, I guess finding someone who can is the next best thing. But I always thought it should be a Kai who broke the Z-Sword and set me free."

"I understand your sentiments," said Supreme Kai, "but I think it all worked out well. After all, in my humble opinion, the planet Earth should be protected by those who call it home, don't you think?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Just to let you know," said Gokhan to Majin Buu, "I'm the challenger you were promised yesterday. Now you will get a true test of your abilities. If I even break a sweat."

"I recognize you now," said Buu. "You're a fusion of the two strong ones. Now I just get to kill you both together."

Gokhan took one step towards Buu, who backed away, his chest heaving with rage. He let out a roar. Gokhan grunted, his power sending blue lightning bolts around the two fighters.

Seeing Buu had dropped his guard, the father-son fusion kicked Buu's foot, then spun and delivered a massive back-handed punch to Buu's chin, sending the monster flying backwards.

"You're making a mistake," said Buu. "I'll beat you dead." Gokhan merely flew into the air and smashed Buu's face with a kick, sending the monster skidding backwards again. Gokhan landed behind Majin Buu, facing away from his enemy.

"You!" shouted the monster, spinning around. "Stupid fool!"

"Wow," said Mirai Trunks.

"Awesome," said Mirai Gohan.

Buu threw a punch that Gokhan spun around and caught at the last second. The fusion smirked as he raised his foot, smashing Buu's chin, then delivered a punch to Buu's gut, making an indent. Spit flew from Buu's mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Gokhan as Buu glared at him. "I thought you said something about making me dead." Buu reared up and puffed the damage out of his stomach.

"Buu make you dead!" he shouted. "What Buu say, Buu do! NOW DIE!" Buu shot at Gokhan, who effortlessly leaned out of the way of the punch. Buu threw a flurry of attacks that the fusion easily dodged or blocked.

Finally, Gokhan leapt over a punch, landing behind Majin Buu. He charged, delivering a knee to Buu's face just as Buu turned around. Majin Buu flew backwards, skidding on the ground, forming a trench.

_Amazing,_ thought Piccolo. _He's not even an Ascended Saiyan, let alone Super Saiyan Three, and he's picking Buu apart! The amount of power gained in the fusion- it's inconceivable!_

"You can get up now," said the blend of Gohan and Goku's voices. "I know you're not hurt. Not from an attack like that." Majin Buu hopped to his feet immediately, scowling. Finally, a grin split his face. His eyes went wide, though, as Gokhan began approaching.

"Well, let's go," said Gokhan. "What are you waiting for?" He phased out, reappearing with his feet deep in Buu's gut. He then spun and kicked Buu in the head, then punched him to the ground. Grabbing the head tentacle, he launched Buu past Piccolo and the Mirais into a cliff.

As Gokhan charged, there was an explosion of energy, and Buu launched a mouth beam at the fused Saiyans. He simply backhanded it into the sky, and Buu charged out himself a moment later in the shape of a ball.

Gokhan raised his hands to catch the ball, but Majin Buu's momentum continued to push him back, sending him smashing through a cliff. Buu unrolled himself, and launched a flurry of attacks that the fusion managed to dodge and block with incredible ease.

Gokhan flared his golden aura around him as he caught Buu's arm and threw the monster into the sky. He shot after his enemy a moment later, elbowing Buu in the head towards the ground.

Buu snarled, looking around for his enemy. "Psst," whispered two voices behind him. "Behind you." Buu turned, finding the voices to be Gokhan. "Hi. Nice day, isn't it? What's the matter, Buu-Buu?"

"Buu," said Majin Buu. "Not Buu-Buu. Fool! I'll kill you all!"

"Be careful!" said Piccolo to the two Mirais. "He looks like he's about to blow!"

"You're dead! No one mocks me!" Buu phased out. Gokhan smirked, throwing his elbow behind him. Buu reappeared with it in his face. Gokhan then spun and hammered Buu into a cliff.

Buu let out a scream of rage, the rubble covering him blasting off of him and straight towards Gokhan. The fusion merely blocked every rock that came his way. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by Buu, who was hiding behind one of the rocks. Buu opened his mouth to fire an energy wave, but Gokhan raised one hand and pushed the energy back into Buu.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Buu was seeping smoke from the holes in his arms and head, and new holes in his chest. Gokhan merely walked forward and punched Buu in the chest, then raised his elbow and knocked the now doubled over monster down.

"Give it up," said Gokhan. "You can't win."

"So, you're the challenger, huh?" asked Buu, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off. "I knew those two brats weren't the real threat to me. I knew they were just stalling for time until you came and saved them. I've been expecting you. I can't let a power greater than mine exist."

"Oh yeah? I understand your feelings are hurt, but I don't think you have much of a choice. It would seem that the scales are tipped in my favor."

"He's known about those two all along," said Piccolo to the Mirais. "He was merely using his fight with Gohanks as a warm-up."

"What if he's hiding his real power?" asked Trunks.

"Good bye," said Majin Buu. "You're going to DIE! YES, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!" He roared, a purple aura with purple lightning flaring around him.

"Go ahead," said Gokhan. "But if that's all the power you've got, you're going to have a lot of trouble collecting."

"You're missing the point," said Buu, a twisted grin on his face. Gokhan stared into the monster's eyes, finally divining the true intention behind the seeming madness.

"Oh, no!" shouted Gokhan, heading towards the others at his top speed. Grabbing them, he pulled them to safety just as Majin Buu detonated himself, a tremendous purple orb of energy ripping the ground surrounding him to shreds.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Just hang in there, Bee," said Mr. Satan as he and the puppy slowly walked through the ruins of a Western style town. He sighted a saloon that was still completely intact. Running forward, he entered. He immediately grabbed a mug and started filling it at the tap.

"Pure gold," said the ex-champ, watching the mug fill. "We found the oasis in the desert, boy. You're next, boy, don't worry."

As he raised the mug to his lips, there was a blinding flash of light outside. When the light cleared, the saloon had been destroyed. All that was left in Mr. Satan's hands was the handle of the mug. The puppy had taken refuge in his gi.

"He hasn't stopped destroying things yet!" exclaimed the ex-champ, staring at the mushroom cloud off in the distance.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Whoa," said Piccolo, staring into the hole formed by Majin Buu's detonation. "That was close. Thank you, Gokhan."

"Sure," said the fusion, staring down into the crater intently. He was searching desperately for any sign of Majin Buu. He didn't have much longer until the technique wore off, and he wanted to finish it rather than having to wait a while before Goku and Gohan could refuse.

"How did you know he was going to blow himself up?" asked Mirai Gohan, looking at Gokhan.

"I don't think he did," replied Gokhan. "He just wanted us to think he did. He's masking his energy signature. The four set down on a cliff overlooking the crater.

"How much longer do you have?" asked Piccolo. "If Buu's alive, we need to find him so we can finish him off before your fusion wears off. If you separate, we have to wait an hour until you can fuse again."

"Not long enough," said Gokhan. "According to our (meaning Gohan's) calculations, I only have about two minutes until we separate into Goku and Gohan again. That's not nearly enough time."

"He could be waiting to ambush us," said Trunks.

"Could be," said Gokhan. "But something tells me he's not ready to fight yet. Both of us, even not fused, can hold him off as long as it takes to fuse again." They waited, keeping an eye out for Majin Buu. Suddenly, Gokhan glowed blue, separating into Goku and Gohan again, both Super Saiyans.

"We'd better find Dende now," said Goku. "You're sure he survived when Majin Buu turned everyone else into chocolate? If not, everything's lost."

"Dende wasn't on the Lookout when Majin Buu attacked," said Piccolo, a smug look on his face. "I threw him off. I didn't trust Majin Buu to keep his word, so I saved Dende by forcing him off the Lookout. It worked out for the best."

"Then we'd better get going," said Gohan. "Before Majin Buu finds him first." The five of them shot into the air, searching for Dende. A few minutes into the search, Gohan sighted a figure walking on the ground.

"What's up?" asked Piccolo. "Do you see something?"

"Yeah," responded Gohan. "It's Mr. Satan." Sure enough, there was the ex-champ of Martial Arts, walking across the desert, the puppy Bee at his side.

"This must be the punishment for all the lies that I've told in my life," said Mr. Satan, walking slowly from exhaustion. "The fame, fortune, and women. Sorry you had to be here with me, Bee."

"Should we rescue him?" asked Mirai Trunks. "I remember he stole your credit for beating Cell."

"He's paid his dues," answered Piccolo. "He admitted it, apologized, and almost saved the world. I think he's worthy of saving. And, it will be hard, but I feel we must inform him of his daughter's fate."

"I don't think I can go on anymore, Bee," continued Mr. Satan. "I give up. Angels, just take me away!" He turned to stare into the sun. Suddenly, Piccolo shot out of nowhere, grabbing him. Gohan shot down and grabbed Bee.

"No, angel of death, I take it back!" screamed Mr. Satan, flailing his arms wildly. He finally opened his eyes, and recognized Gohan. "It's you! The Gold Fighter!"

"Yes," responded Gohan. "How are you?"

"Fine. Thanks for the lift."

"You feel that?" asked Goku, sensing a power signature nearby. It wasn't Buu. It was fairly weak, and didn't have the sensation of evil that Buu's power radiated in extremes.

"Yes!" shouted Piccolo, accidentally dropping Mr. Satan. "It's Dende!"

Trunks shot down and grabbed Mr. Satan. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "My friend got a little carried away." Just then, he sighted a second figure on the ground. It was Dende. "Hey, guys!" shouted Trunks, dropping Mr. Satan. "It's Dende!"

"Hey, everyone," said Dende. The five landed around Dende, Mr. Satan having crashed into the ground moments earlier.

"Sorry about throwing you off the Lookout, kid," said Piccolo. "But it worked out for the best. Buu already killed everyone there by the time I got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We did good. You're a good Guardian, Dende."

"That scrawny green elf boy," said Mr. Satan, crawling next to Trunks. "Is he some kind of bodyguard or something?"

"Hardly," responded Trunks. "He's Guardian of the Earth."

"Really? I'll be darned!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Thank goodness," said King Kai to Krillin and Yamcha, who had arrived a few minutes earlier. "Dende is still alive, which means the Dragon Balls are still operational. We can wish you all back to life."

"Whew," said Krillin. "That's a relief. Only one problem. I've already been revived using them."

"Don't worry," said Yamcha. "I'm sure Goku and Gohan will go to Namek and wish back everyone else."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"WHAT?!" screamed Mr. Satan at the top of his lungs, tears streaming from his eyes, flailing uncontrollably. "M-M-M-MY SWEET LITTLE VIDEL IS DEAD? My poor Videl! How could Buu do that to her? Darn him! He was m-my friend!"

The others only stared at him, pity overtaking them. She was all he'd had left. They all felt like they'd failed him and her. Apparently, Mr. Satan shared the same sentiments.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, getting in Goku's face. "Why didn't you protect my little girl, huh? What kind of teacher are you, huh, pal?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Satan," said Goku. "But Gohan and I weren't there."

"Don't worry," said Gohan. "She'll come back to life along with everyone else."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Mr. Satan, seeming to fly into Gohan's face. He grabbed the half-Saiyan, shaking him uncontrollably. "SHE'S DEAD, YOU LITTLE IMP! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BRING HER BACK TO LIFE? NO JOKING AROUND! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I'm- not- joking! Remember- how- everyone- came- back- to- life- after- Cell? That's- what- I'm- talking- about!" Gohan had some difficulty speaking due to Mr. Satan's intense shaking. Just then, he pulled away from Mr. Satan, staring with everyone else into the distance.

"He's here!" shouted Trunks. "Majin Buu!"

"That didn't take long," said Goku.

"What?" asked Mr. Satan, turning to face the direction they were all staring at. "Majin Buu's here?"

"It's him!" said Piccolo. "But why? Surely he doesn't want to fight Gokhan! He must know that enough time has passed for you two to fuse again."

"Gohan, come on," said Goku. "None of you get sucked into the fight. We'll handle this."

"Right," said Gohan, following his father towards a nearby cliff. They took up positions perfectly situated in case they needed to perform the Fusion Dance once again.

"Hey!" screamed Mr. Satan. "Majin Buu! How dare you hurt my daughter? What's wrong with you? You promised not to kill anymore, remember?" Buu only cackled in response. "What? Don't you know who I am, Buu?"

"Wake up!" shouted Piccolo. "The Buu you made friends with is gone."

"Hey!" continued Mr. Satan, holding up Bee. "It's Bee! You remember Bee, don't you? This is the puppy you saved!" Buu continued cackling.

"Alright," said Piccolo. "You gave it a try. Now back off. Let Goku and Gohan handle it from here."

"Come on, then!" shouted Buu at Trunks and Mirai Gohan. "Little worms! I want to fight you now!"

"No way!" said Gohan. "That's not your call to make. You're fighting us, Buu."

"I have a score to settle with them, first. Then I'll take care of you two fools."

"Sorry," said Goku. "But you're fighting us, not them."

"What happened, brats," said Buu, ignoring Goku. "Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu. You were rearing to go before, but now that your friends showed up, you're acting like cowards. Come on!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_What is Majin Buu up to? Ignoring the obvious rematch with Gokhan, he has his sights set on Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks. Why? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	87. Chapter 86: Majin Buu Transforms

Author's Response: (wow, been a while since I had one of these segments)

Sailor Star Mars: Alas, it must. There is no other option but for it to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 86:_**  
_Majin Buu Transforms_

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Majin Buu, staring down at Mirai Gohan and Trunks. "I must have misjudged you."

"What's he saying?" asked Trunks, staring at Buu angrily.

"I think he's saying we're weak," said Mirai Gohan.

"Then I guess he doesn't remember fighting us before. I wouldn't say we're finished just yet. We were just letting those two have some fun first."

"Oh, I see," said Buu. "For a moment I thought you were hiding behind them. Now why don't you do your little magic so we can get started."

"Fine!" shouted back the Mirais, taking positions to perform the Fusion Dance.

"Gohan, Trunks," said Piccolo. "Hold your ground for a moment. I'm sensing some kind of... deception."

"Come on, Piccolo," said Trunks. "You've got to be kidding. This guy can't even spell the word deception, let alone carry out any sort of trickery."

"Let's go!" shouted Mirai Gohan, the two extending their arms.

"No, Trunks," said Goku. "You two stay back. Let us take care of things."

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" shouted the Mirais, ignoring Goku. A blare of light surrounded them, which cleared to reveal Super Saiyan Three Gohanks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Gohanks. "My friends don't seem to understand that I'm more than powerful enough to beat you. I hope they can wait."

"Nice attitude," said Gohan. "They've definitely been hanging around Vegeta too much."

"Now that's weird," said Mr. Satan. "First there were two of them, and now there's one. And he's got long blond hair! What is going on?"

_The power of Gohanks and the mind of Piccolo,_ thought Buu. _Unstoppable._

"Should we try to stop them?" asked Gohan.

"We have no choice," said Goku. "Go ahead, Gohanks."

"It just doesn't make sense to me," said Mr. Satan, still examining Gohanks. "If two people became one, they'd be twice as big."

Bee was tugging on Mr. Satan's pant leg, trying to get his attention. "I know you're hungry, boy," said the ex-champ. "But now there's this fight, and I'm trying to figure out this other thing all at the same time."

Buu continued to smirk as his eyes seemed to glow momentarily.

"How about I give you the first move?" asked Gohanks. Suddenly, pink goo shot from behind him, seeming to envelop him. "What the-" said the fusion.

"What is that?" asked Goku. Turning, they saw Piccolo struggling with his own goo. Buu raised has hand and gestured with one finger. The pink goo, Piccolo and Gohanks still trapped inside of it, shot at him, now enveloping it's creator.

"Man!" said Goku. "This isn't good. Quick, Gohan! While we've got the chance."

"Right," said Gohan, both warriors raising their arms.

"_Fu-sion-HA!_" they shouted in perfect unison, performing the technique flawlessly. When the bright blinding light cleared, Gokhan continued to watch as Buu's features solidified.

Buu's head tentacle had grown, his face was more human, he now wore a blue vest exactly similar to the one Gohanks had worn.

"No," said Dende as Mr. Satan took cover. "He absorbed them."

"Does that mean he's gonna run around and absorb us all?" asked Mr. Satan, staring at Buu with a horrified expression on his face.

"He might. He went after Gohanks and Piccolo so we know he's going after the bravest fighters."

"So, Gokhan," said Buu, examining his changes. "What do you think of it? New clothes to match my figure, and a few new abilities as well. I suppose the sudden loss of your friends and counterpart has left the two of you speechless. Hurry and drain your tears so we can fight."

"How could you do that to them?" asked Gokhan. "They've been fair in this fight since the start."

"I'm not interested in fairness. I'm interested in the extinction of every living creature on this planet. A good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations, but a great fighter will figure a way around them. From the moment I heard them talking about you, I knew I was beaten. And then I thought about something. If I could hatch a plan to absorb Piccolo and Gohanks, and their powers, then no force on this boring pathetic planet would ever stand a chance against me again. And then another important factor was revealed. Time. Individually the fools were worthless to me, but together, they had the strength to make me invincible. So I decided to wait out the hour until they could do their little fusion again. Then all I had to do was get them angry."

"Well you've got me angry too. You know, if you wanted the best, you should have come after me. You just absorbed the wrong fusion, Buu. And if you're using Piccolo's brain, you know how strong I am. Both Goku and Gohan can turn Super Saiyan Three, yet I haven't pulled that little card against you."

"I possess the strength of a Super Saiyan Three as well," said Buu, "in addition to my own strength. And I didn't absorb you because I needed a good challenge. What's the point of having strength if there's nothing to do with it?"

"Sounds fine," said Gokhan. "I'm all yours. Let's do this."

"All right. But be warned, in my new super form, I have the body of Buu, the intensity of Gohanks, and all the cunning of a Namek ready to drive the nails into your coffin."

"I'm tougher than Gohanks, and the Gohan in me knows Piccolo's mind very well. So I guess the only thing you have to worry about is if I'm stronger than you, which I know I am. And just to prove it, I'm going to take it up to Super Saiyan Two." Gokhan's hair flashed up higher, blue electricity joining his aura.

"I wonder," said Majin Buu. "If a fusion dies, does their body remain fused, or split into two dead corpses? I guess we'll have to find that out the hard way, won't we?"

"No," said Gokhan. "By the way... you dropped your guard." The father-son fusion swept his hand, the swipe of air cutting Buu's face open. "Sorry about that. Did I catch you by surprise?"

"Maybe you are stronger than I thought," said Majin Buu. "But it doesn't matter. I am invincible." Gokhan merely waved one of his hands, gesturing for Buu to bring it on.

"Yoo-hoo," said the father-son fusion, taunting Buu.

"CUT THAT OUT!" screamed Buu, charging at Gokhan. Gokhan flew over Buu's charge and drop-kicked the monster in the face, then spun and delivered a second kick.

Buu caught himself and shot at Gokhan, delivering a flurry of attacks to the fusion's face, then finally flew over and kicked Gokhan into the ground. Raising his hand, he sent an energy blast at the Saiyan. When the smoke cleared, the fusion was completely unharmed.

"Thanks a lot," said Gokhan. "That was a good warm-up."

"Nice bravado," said Buu. "I bet you won't talk so tough once I get my hands on you." He stretched his hands impossibly at Gokhan, who leapt over them and charged at Buu. Buu flung his head tentacle, wrapping the Saiyan around the ankle. He then threw him into a cliff. "What a shame. Dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying."

The cliff formation Gokhan had been thrown in disintegrated in a flash of light, revealing that the Saiyan was, once again, completely unharmed. Gokhan assumed a fighting stance, and shot at Buu. He suddenly phased out, reappearing directly in front of Buu. Buu had no time to react as he took a punch directly to the face.

Gokhan resumed a devastating barrage of attacks to Majin Buu's face, finally ending with a drop-kick to the chest. "_Masenkameha!_" screamed the fusion, unleashing a combination of Gohan's Masenko and the Kamehameha Wave on Buu.

When the smoke cleared, Buu was missing his legs, part of his vest, and one of his arms. "Curse you!" shouted the monster. "What have you done to me?"

"Pull yourself together, would you?" asked Gokhan. "It's humiliating." Majin Buu smirked as he repaired all damage done to him. "Now that's more like it."

Buu shot at Gokhan, launching a flurry of attacks. Gokhan went on the defensive, blocking Buu's attacks with mild difficulty. He occasionally threw a punch or kick of his own, but Buu was on the warpath.

"Impressive," said Buu as they both drew back. "So it's true that you can do more than just talk trash after all."

"Trash talk, huh?" asked Gokhan. "Interesting phrase. Must have picked that up from the two future warriors you absorbed."

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest. There's no shame in taking what you need to hold your position. I'm the terror of the universe."

"That's old news. And just like you, it's about to be replaced." The two shot at each other, once again trading blows.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Do you think they'll manage to defeat him?" asked Supreme Kai, staring into the crystal ball. "They seem to be evenly matched, and the fusion will only last so much longer."

"Evenly, you say?" asked Old Kai. "Come, young Kai, which crystal ball have you been looking through? Open your eyeballs, and look closer."

Supreme Kai and Kibito leaned in close, studying the fight intently. They both saw immediately what Old Kai was talking about. While Majin Buu had a strained look on his face, like it was all he had just to keep up, Gokhan seemed to have a smile on his face, like he was toying with Buu.

"I see!" said Supreme Kai. "Majin Buu actually seems to be at a disadvantage! That monster can scarcely land a punch!"

"Our victory is at last secured," said Kibito.

Old Kai simply shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. The two are wasting valuable time on their fusion technique. If it wears off, then they will have to wait an hour until they can fuse again. Unless they used my style of fusion."

"What are you talking about?" asked Supreme Kai. "You know of a different way for them to join their bodies?"

"Yes. These earrings, if one were to put one on one ear, and another on the opposite, would join their bodies together far more effectively than the style you youngsters have been using."

"Why didn't I know about that?"

"That's a very great question. Seems you missed out on a good deal of training when Majin Buu eliminated the other Kais."

"Kibito, have you heard of this?" asked Supreme Kai to his servant.

"No, master," replied Kibito.

"Go on, then," said Old Kai. "You've got Kai earrings, don't you? Try it for yourself."

"Kibito," said Supreme Kai, "take off your left earring, and I'll take off my right. We'll try and fuse our bodies."

"Of course," said Kibito. The two removed their earrings. The moment both earrings were clear of the earlobe, the two shot and smashed into one another. When they collided, there was a flash of light, and it revealed a person of Supreme Kai's skin color and face, and Kibito's height, hair, and clothing.

"Look at us!" said the new fusion. His voice, unlike that of Gokhan and Gohanks, was completely that of Supreme Kai. "We're joined together! I'm ready to go and help Goku and Gohan on Earth. How long does this Fusion last?"

"The power of the earrings has no time limit," replied Old Kai. "It lasts forever. Once joined, you can never return to your original body."

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" asked Kibito Kai.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Old Kai is hatching a plan, and Goku and Gohan are seemingly unstoppable with their fusion! Will everything come together to defeat the self-proclaimed 'terror of the universe'? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	88. Chapter 87: Gokhan Downsized

Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 87:_**  
_Gokhan... Downsized_

* * *

Majin Buu reeled as Gokhan delivered a flurry of punches to his gut, then finally finished off with a dropkick in the gut, punch in the face, and kick to the head.

"You fool," said Majin Buu, repairing the damage. "You haven't beaten me yet." He swelled his muscles, channeling energy into a massive ball over his hands. The force emanating from the ball pushed Gokhan to the ground.

"You wouldn't!" shouted Gokhan. "Dumb question."

"Yes. Isn't it though? Every time I have destroyed a planet I have taken a piece of it's energy with me. This ball has the culmination of eons of destruction. We're going to play catch. If this falls to the ground, you can say good-bye to this planet as well. Are you up to the challenge? It's all up to you now. Don't drop the ball! So, are you ready to play?"

"Ready? That all depends on what you mean. If you mean am I superior to you in every way, then yes. I'm ready. Go for it. I won't even move from this spot."

"You're awful confident for someone so small. But if that's the way you want to play this then fine." Buu threw the ball straight at Gokhan. The fusion caught the ball with some apparent difficulty.

"Here," said Gokhan. "Your turn." Buu watched in horror as the Saiyan kicked the ball back at him effortlessly. He barely moved out of the way of his own attack as it sailed out into space, then detonated. The sky was flooded with purple light. Gokhan phased in front of Buu again.

"I dare say you've been toying with me all along," said Buu. "If you could have sent that energy ball out into space, you could have inflicted much more damage to me earlier. But you still don't compare. No one compares to me."

"You're wrong, Buu," said Gokhan. "I'm destined to defeat you." He flared his aura, screaming. The lightning intensified, his eyebrows vanished, and his hair grew to his knees. Gokhan was a Super Saiyan Three. "Call me Super Gokhan."

"'Super Gokhan'? So is that your official new name? We have such great titles now, don't we? Super Buu, Super Gokhan. We might as well just say we're invincible. But let's not forget the stats. You have two Saiyans. I have three. Not to mention a Namek."

"Three?" asked Gokhan. "You should only have the two from the future. Where would you get a third?"

"You're forgetting the child Trunks. The one Vegeta asked you to watch over. He's part of me as well."

"Not for long. After all, I am about to destroy you. Then everything will be back to normal."

"Enough of this!" screamed Buu. "You're not going to destroy me! I'm going to destroy you!" He shot at Gokhan, who merely moved out of the way of the flurry of attacks with ease. Buu, finally getting frustrated, threw an energy ball at Gokhan.

The Saiyan kicked the ball back at Buu's face. Buu was forced to pull his head slightly into his body to avoid it in time. Gokhan flew at him and delivered a kick just as Buu's head came all the way back out.

"I'll give you another chance," said the Saiyan. "Give up. Oh, and by the way, your nose is bleeding. Clean yourself off. It's disgraceful."

"I'm getting very angry with you," responded Majin Buu. "And for me that is a very bad thing. So watch yourself." Buu delivered four punches to Gokhan and then grabbed him by the hair, hurling him into the ground. Buu raised his hands and fired a flurry of energy waves.

"Who could survive that attack?" asked Dende from where he and Mr. Satan watched. However, Gokhan emerged from the water, completely unharmed.

"That wasn't too bad," said the fused Saiyan, staring at Buu. The monster's eyes were twitching in fear and shock. "But your aim was lousy. What were you shooting at? I guess I'll have to show you how it's done again._ Masenkameha!_"

The energy wave completely ripped Majin Buu to shreds. Gokhan eyed the hovering pieces with some disdain.

"YEAH!" screamed Mr. Satan. "He got him! We're saved!" Just then, a rock from the explosion came hurtling into his face, knocking him down. (A.N.: Good.)

"Go ahead," said Gokhan to the hovering pieces. "Take your time. After all, once Gohanks's Fusion wears off, I'll still have a minute to destroy you until mine wears off. And trust me, it won't even take that long." The pieces reformed into Majin Buu.

"I'll get him," said the monster, obviously very furious with how his situation was turning out. "I must." He roared, steam pouring out of the holes in his arms, chest, and head once again. The cloud enveloped Majin Buu, masking him from Gokhan. "What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you can't see me!"

"Well you're half right. I can't see you." Gokhan phased out. Majin Buu came out of the cloud a moment later, battered and beaten.

"How?" asked Buu. "Why?" Gokhan phased out of the cloud in front of him.

"You villains never really do take true pride in your fighting skills. Even Cell had a better technique than you, and he was still pretty sloppy compared to me. It takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a great fighter."

"I'll make you pay," said Buu, pulling his arm back for a punch. Gokhan darted forward and clocked him in the face, then caught Buu's leg and threw him into a rock formation below.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"They're wasting way too much time," said Old Kai. "If they keep this up, their fusion will expire and Majin Buu will be able to destroy them with incredible ease."

"Majin Buu got most of his strength from absorbing the fusion of Gohanks," said Kibito Kai. "Once that Fusion wears off, they'll have him and will be able to finish him off quickly."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gokhan examined the rubble below, waiting for Buu to emerge. Finally, he raised one hand, and used an energy blade to pierce the rubble. When he lifted it, Buu was impaled on the wrong end."

"Give up, Buu," said the father-son fusion. "It's over. You're completely outmatched. Your run can't last forever. Not while we're on guard. It's not much fun being hunted down, is it? Being hunted just the way you did when you hunted down our friends. Does it hurt?"

"Curse you!" shouted Majin Buu, pulling himself off the energy blade and repairing the damage. "I warned you. I warned you not to make me mad!" Buu turned himself into what seemed to be a long stream of semi-solid Majin Buu. He shot at Gokhan, hurling himself through the mouth of the fusion.

Gokhan's body swelled as more and more of Buu entered through his mouth. "What the?" said Gokhan, examining his swollen body. Laughter echoed from inside of him.

"I have you now," said the voice of Buu from inside Gokhan. "I'm inside. Increase your power all you want, I'll only get stronger! If you thought you were sick of me before, just wait until I start tearing you apart from the inside." Gokhan flexed his muscles, examining them. Finally, he smirked.

"You must really think I'm an amateur," said the fusion. He flared his energy, seeming to return to his normal shape except for one lump in his arm. He chopped the lump a moment later. Tracking the lump, he watched it move to his leg, where he elbowed it. The lump continued moving around his body, Gokhan merely hitting it a moment later.

"I don't understand," said Buu. "You should be under my control."

"It's simple," said Gokhan. "You see, I've used my energy to isolate you inside of my body. And as long as you stay in there, I have complete control over you. Which is fine, if you don't mind it."

The lump worked it's way up to Gokhan's mouth, the long stream of pink material gushing out a moment later. It reformed into Majin Buu.

"I'm not your entertainment," screamed Buu, shaking with fury. Electricity began crackling around him. Finally, the sky turned dark, and Buu was surrounded by a shimmering orb of energy. Gokhan was pushed backwards.

"You led me to this, you mortal freak!" roared the monster, his voice much deeper and more sinister. His eyes were glowing pink. "It's your fault!" Lightning started shooting off Buu, striking the clouds. Wherever it hit, a glowing hole seemed to form.

"What's he doing?" asked Gokhan to himself. "He's warping the planet's energy around him! If he doesn't stop, he's going to destroy everything!" He shot at Buu, fist extended.

Just before he reached Majin Buu, the shimmering orb of energy stopped him. Gokhan desperately attempted to push on through. Finally, after a few intense moments, his fist punctured the orb and he delivered a punch to Buu's face, stopping the evil creature's anger fit. Buu plummeted into the water below.

"How did he break through?" asked Buu after he surfaced from the water. He turned to stare at Gokhan, shocked.

"That was a little too close for comfort," said the Saiyan. "I hope you learned your lesson. There's no way you can beat me."

_You wretch,_ thought Majin Buu. _I will find a way to defeat you if it's the last thing I do. Wait- yes. There is still a way for my victory to be assured._ "Come on! Long blond hair and green eyes doesn't make you powerful. If you can finish me off, let's see it."

"Fine," said Gokhan, raising his hands for the Masenkameha Wave. "Let's end this thing right now."

"I like your style," said Buu. "You're going to make great candy." He flicked his head tentacle forward and zapped Gokhan. When the light cleared... all there was was a jawbreaker. Dende and Mr. Satan's jaws dropped in horror.

"Candy?" asked the ex-champ.

"No!" exclaimed Dende. "Goku! Gohan!"

"Maj-in Buu!" chanted Buu, catching the jawbreaker in one hand. "Big bad Buu! Take that, sucker!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Candy?" asked Kibito Kai, falling to the ground in horror.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Old Kai. "BIG HEADED, ARROGANT, NO GOOD BUMS! I KNEW IT! What a lost generation! They're so full of themselves they can't think straight!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Coffee flavored candy," laughed Buu, staring at the jawbreaker. He clenched his fist around it. "That's my favorite! Should I chew you to bits, or lick you to death? Just look at the mighty warriors! You're both so sweet! Talk to me, buttercup. Chastise Majin Buu. Tell me that I'm finished. That it's all over. You wanted me to admit that I was wrong and surrender. Oh, yes. Remember?"

Buu was so busy laughing that he didn't feel as his fist slowly pulled itself back. "Time to die," he said, staring at it. His fist moved again. He stared at it.

Suddenly, his fist shot forward, smashing him in the face. The jawbreaker fell out, then started floating in front of him. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like that," said two voices. It was Gokhan, still able to speak.

"How is this possible?" asked Buu, shock in his voice. "You can still speak!"

"I can do more than that," responded the candy. "It seems I've retained all of my power." The jawbreaker started floating around, seeming to act as if it was stretching. "You turned me into a jawbreaker- the strongest candy there is. Don't be a fool. You can still surrender."

"You're nuts!" shouted Buu. "Why would I want to surrender to you? You're just a little sucker!"

"You want to fight? I warn you, attacking something so small and fast won't be easy."

"Attack you? You've got to be kidding. No arms, no legs. I'm not going to attack you. I'm going to eat you!"

The jawbreaker shot forward and smashed into Buu's stomach, flew up and hit the monster's chin, then smashed into his forehead. Buu rocketed towards the ground, forming a large crater where he hit.

Buu shot out of the hole a moment later, throwing a flurry of attacks at the jawbreaker. It easily managed to dodge every single blow. It was far too small and fast for Buu to hit.

"I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth today, huh?" asked the jawbreaker. It shot and smashed Buu's wrist, propelled itself into one of his thighs, then finally flew up and smashed him in the forehead. As Buu fell away, he reached out, managing to grab the jawbreaker.

"Chow time, sweetie," said Buu, opening his mouth wide. His fist flew into his mouth, punching him, then began bouncing up and down. Buu pulled his fist out of his mouth, opening his hand. The jawbreaker shot around Buu, delivering attacks to nearly every part of the monster's body.

"Will you stop that?" asked Buu. "Fight like a man!"

"Sorry," said the jawbreaker. "But you turned me into a jawbreaker. I'm not a man." It shot into Buu's mouth, puncturing the back of the head, and then tearing through the head tentacle, severing it. Buu screamed, repairing the damage. "What now, Buu?" asked the candy. "Should we do it again? Or shall we continue with me in my original form?"

Buu whipped his head tentacle at the jawbreaker, zapping it. When the smoke cleared, Gokhan was back to normal. "This is getting boring," said the Saiyan. "I'm going to count to ten. You can get something to eat, pray, or do anything you want. But when it's over, you're finished. One... two..."

Buu swept his eyes around desperately, searching for anything that could tip the scales in his favor. He finally spotted something he could use- a severed part of his head tentacle from when jawbreaker Gokhan had torn through it. He sent an order to it. It formed into a ball and floated up behind Gokhan.

"... nine... ten!" said Gokhan. Just then, the pink gooball behind Gokhan shot out, enveloping him. It shrunk down to a smaller ball and shot at Majin Buu, fusing into him.

"YES!" screamed Buu. He'd successfully absorbed Gokhan. "Bye-bye! Buu wins again! Buu wins again!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Goku and Gohan, the two mightiest warriors on planet Earth, have vanished like all the others before them. Gone into the depths of Majin Buu. And with them, Earth's last hope has vanished. Keep reading the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	89. Chapter 88: Innards of Buu

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 88  
**Innards of Buu_

* * *

"I've failed," said Kibito Kai, collapsing to his hands and knees in horror. "Despite all my power, I've failed. I'm a disgrace to the Kai line. It's over. The Earth is doomed. The entire physical universe is at the mercy of Majin Buu."

"Maybe," said Old Kai, studying the crystal ball intently. "Maybe not. Lookie. Notice something strange?"

"No," replied the younger Kai, studying the ball. Old Kai lifted it, examining it closely.

"Come now. Take a closer look. In the past, when Majin Buu absorbed his victims, he mutated and took on some of their characteristics."

"Hey, you're right! He looks exactly the same as he did before. But what just does it mean?"

"It means it's not over yet," said Old Kai. "He's having trouble digesting those two. I have that problem with Mexican food."

-DBZ: SGTW-  
_Inside Majin Buu...  
_-DBZ: SGTW-

Gokhan lowered himself gently to the floor, a strange blue energy field surrounding him. Surveying his surroundings, he took in the full gravity of the situation.

"Doesn't get any more disgusting than this," said the fused Saiyan over the echos of Majin Buu's laughter. "And to top it all off, I've still got to deal with his laughter. But on the bright side, the barrier did the trick! He hasn't been able to turn me into Buu-goo. I guess I'd better start searching for the others before Buu blows up the Earth."

The strange blue energy field surrounding Gokhan dissipated. The moment it had completely vanished, there was a blinding flash of light, and the fusion separated into the taller Goku and the 11-year-old appearing Gohan.

"What in Dende's name happened?" asked Gohan. "We still had five minutes left! I was keeping track! Why did our bodies separate as soon as we let the barrier down?"

"I guess we can't stay fused in Majin Buu," said his father. "Hopefully, when we get out of here, we won't need to fuse to beat Buu."

"We'd better start looking," said Gohan. "We don't have much time before Buu blows up the Earth." He and Goku immediately began walking, searching for the others.

"Whoa," said Goku, looking around as they walked on a ledge. "It really stinks in here. You know it?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "It's horrible. We must be close to whatever bowels Majin Buu has." Just then, he stepped into some sort of goo. It began sucking him down into it.

"Gohan!" yelled Goku, darting forward. Unfortunately, all he'd managed to do was get stuck in the pink goo as well. Gohan sunk lower and lower until only the tip of his brown tail was there, then it too vanished. Goku sunk down right behind him.

They both fell out the other side into room with a red pool. Various sweets were bobbing around in the liquid. Gohan caught himself, landing on top of a large piece of cake. Goku plummeted into the red liquid.

"Dad!" shouted the half-Saiyan as his father surfaced. "Get out of that! We're in Buu's stomach! That's stomach acid you're sitting in!"

"OW!" screamed the Saiyan, hopping out of the liquid quickly and joining Gohan on the cake. Just then, they were alerted to the fact that there was a current, as well as the sound of rushing water up ahead.

"Great," said Gohan. "It I remember Biology right, that's the exit we _don't _want to go out. Not that we want to go out any exit right now."

"Some rescue operation this is," said Goku as the two tried to hold off the food that was now clumping together around them.

"Um, dad?" asked Gohan, hovering overhead and heading upwards. "We can fly."

"Oh yeah." Goku shot into the air after his son. He and Gohan examined the surrounding stomach.

"I guess we'll have to make a way out," said Gohan. He raised his hand and shot an energy blade directly through the hole of Buu's stomach. The resulting hole was large enough for them to climb out. "You first, dad."

Goku dove out of the hole. Gohan shot after him. The hole began to seal itself just as he darted through, nearly catching the end of his tail in the closure. "That was close."

"We might want to be a little more discreet down here," said Goku. "That way, Majin Buu won't know we're still alive."

"Right. But we should get going. Before Buu blows up the Earth." The two began moving along, trying to find where the others were.

"I don't know how he does it," said Goku as the two walked, looking at the river of stomach acid filled with 'giant' sweets. "You'd think he'd just keel over after eating so many sweets."

"I've seen you eat dessert, dad."

"Hey! You eat about as much as I do!" The two merely grinned.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Dende and Mr. Satan watched as Majin Buu continued his spree of destruction, celebrating his ultimate victory over Gokhan. The vest he had been wearing from Gohanks had vanished not too long ago, the Fusion having worn off.

"I'm glad that's over with," said Buu. "Those guys were a pain in the rear. Who could have thought that an insolent planet like this could have strong guys like that?"

Buu hopped on top of a pillar, striking poses. "Who's the most powerful being in the universe?" he called out. "Me! Majin Buu! That's who!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So this is what it's like inside Majin Buu's head," said Goku as he and Gohan entered a vast, dark room. "The others have got to be around here somewhere. This is the only place we haven't looked." The two came to a fork in the path.

"We should split up," said Gohan. "You go left. I'll go right."

"Alright," said Goku. He and Gohan walked along their appointed paths. "What a strange place," he said to himself. Suddenly, he spotted a figure in the darkness up ahead.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising his hands for a Kamehameha. "Come into the light." The figure turned, revealing itself to be Chibi Trunks.

"Trunks!" said Goku happily.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan spotted two figures on his appointed path. It was Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan. "Hey!" shouted the half-Saiyan. "Come on. Let's go find my dad so we can get out of here and finish off Majin Buu."

"_Fu-sion-ha!_" said the two, fusing into Super Saiyan Three Gohanks.

"What are you doing? There's no need to fuse! It's me! The Gohan from this time line!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's Trunks!" said Kibito Kai, examining the crystal ball. "And Gohanks! Superb! They succeeded! Yes! Now they can escape!"

"But why would the two do a Fusion technique?" asked Old Kai. "Unless they were preparing themselves for a big fight."

"I see."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Alright!" said Goku to Trunks. "Let's get out of this place. What do you say, Trunks?" Trunks's only answer was to shoot at Goku, kicking the older Saiyan down.

"What's the big idea, Trunks?" asked Goku, climbing to his feet. "Why did you do that?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan was thrown backwards by a Gohanks-created energy wave. The fusion launched a second one, one that Gohan barely managed to get out of the way of before it smashed into the wall he was pressed up against.

"I can already tell you're just an impostor," said Gohan, flaring his aura around him as he transformed into Super Saiyan Two, his hair pointing upwards but for the one lock across his forehead. "Where are the others?"

Just then, somebody grabbed him from behind. Turning to see who it was, it was an impostor version of Piccolo.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Why?" asked Kibito Kai. "And how? Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo are all too pure to be taken by the forces of darkness!"

"Calm yourself and look," said Old Kai. "Things are not as they appear. They are in an arena where Buu's thoughts can take form. Trunks and the others are thought-forms created by Buu."

"How do you beat a thought, sir?"

"Good question."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not Trunks," said Goku as he blocked a flurry of attacks from the chibi impostor. "But you punch like him." Roaring, he transformed into Super Saiyan Two. Trunks changed to Super Saiyan immediately after him.

Goku shot at Trunks, kicking the impostor backwards. Trunks seemed to flicker for a few moments, his form fading in and out slightly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'd better get a bite," said Majin Buu. "No sense destroying the world on an empty stomach." He shot off, heading towards a nearby city.

"Come on," said Dende. "Let's track him down."

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Mr. Satan. "I thought you knew. Look, I don't want to fight him!"

"Well that's good," said Dende. "No sane person would! But we're gonna do it anyway."

"T-t-t-t-tell m-m-me how."

"Well he said he was going to get something to eat, right? Well, I'm sure he'll let his guard down while he's eating. Then we've got him!"

_Maybe I can do it,_ thought the ex-champ. _Or maybe I've lost my marbles. Fighting Buu? That would be suicide! I need to ditch the kid and-_ His train of thought was interrupted as Dende grabbed him and flew off.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan elbowed impostor-Piccolo in the stomach, forcing the fake Namekian to double over. He then raised his elbow and elbowed in the back, then kicked Piccolo into a wall. Just as he readied himself to finish it, Gohanks came shooting out of nowhere and drop-kicked him in the back.

Gohan turned and kicked the false fusion in the head, but Piccolo came shooting back and kicked him up against another wall.

"Fighting both of them at the same time is pretty tough," said Gohan. He looked up and saw Piccolo charging energy on his fingertips. Gohan leapt sideways.

"_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" screamed fake-Piccolo, launching the spiraling beam of energy at Gohan's path. Gohan caught himself and threw an energy wave at Piccolo. The Special Beam Cannon impacted on Gohanks, and Gohan's energy wave smashed into Piccolo. Both frauds dropped to the ground.

"That was too close," said the half-Saiyan, wiping his forehead off. As he opened his eyes, he saw both his foes climbing to their feet, completely unharmed. "Great. How am I supposed to beat them?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_KamehameHA!_" screamed Goku, launching the wave at impostor Trunks.

"_Galic Gun, FIRE!_" screamed the impostor, launching the purplish energy wave at Goku. The two beams exploded the moment they made contact.

"Dad!" shouted a voice from behind Goku. Turning, he saw that the explosions had caused a hole in the wall, revealing Gohan and his enemies.

"Have any ideas on how to defeat these guys?" asked Goku, standing back-to-back with his son.

"Not off hand," said Gohan.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Buu turned his head as a scent caught his nose. "I smell cake!" he shouted, licking his lips. He flew down to a relatively undamaged city, finding the bakery.

"Lemon pound cake," said Buu, examining the contents of a case. "And strawberry shortcake! And German Chocolate! OH YEAH!" He began dancing with happiness.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"What the-" said Goku as the Trunks in front of him transformed into a piece of strawberry shortcake. "He's cake!"

"Odd," said Gohan as the Gohanks in front of him turned into German Chocolate. "I think I figured out what's going on. We're in Buu's head, so whatever he thinks about takes shape. Now he's thinking about pastries. Let's move before he thinks about the others again."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," said Mr. Satan as he and Dende walked down the street where they'd seen Buu land. They turned to look into a building. They saw Buu there, gorging on cake. They both took cover behind a car.

"I don't think he saw us," said Dende as they peered over the top of the car at Majin Buu. Buu was still happily gorging away on pastries, completely oblivious to whatever was happening outside.

"Stand aside, fools," said a voice from behind them, causing them both to freak out. "I'll handle this. Leave the fighting to the true warriors."

"Vegeta!" said Dende, recognizing the attitude. Sure enough, there was the Saiyan Prince, glaring into the bakery. The halo over his head signified his status as being dead.

Vegeta raised one of his hands. "_Big Bang Attack!_" he roared, obliterating the bakery. When the smoke cleared, Majin Buu was completely unharmed. The monster glared at Vegeta.

"You!" he shouted. "How dare you interrupt me while I'm eating! Fool!"

"I really don't care," said Vegeta. "I just want to finish you off for killing my son and wife."

"Vegeta," said Dende. "He absorbed Goku and Gohan while they were fused together! Do you even have a chance?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Cobwebs," said Gohan as he and Goku made their way deeper into Buu's head. "I should have known his head would be full of them. He doesn't plan that well by himself. That's why he needed Piccolo."

"That's about all he's got up here," said Goku. "Where could they have gone?" Gohan rounded a corner and stopped, grinning.

"Dad, over here!" shouted Gohan. "I've found Piccolo!" Goku immediately darted forward. Sure enough, there was Piccolo, encased in a pink ball that was connected by strings to the floor and ceiling.

Goku flew up and put his hand to the Namekian's face. "He's alive," said Goku. "Wonderful!" Looking past Piccolo, he spotted three more pods. There were the two Trunkses, and Mirai Gohan. "And there's the others."

_-DBZ: SGTW-_

_Goku and Gohan's rescue operation has seemingly been a complete success so far, despite some setbacks. Now, with Vegeta on the outside fighting Majin Buu, and the father-son duo on the inside, will Buu suffer the fate laid out for him? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	90. Chapter 89: Evil Kid Buu, End of Earth

Please R&R. And read the end note after you finish. You'll understand.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 89:  
**Evil Kid Buu – End of Earth_

* * *

"These things are weird," said Goku, touching a pod with his hand. "They're squishy. It's kind of like an egg plant."

"Harvest time," said Gohan, summoning an energy blade and cutting through the bottom section of a pod where Piccolo was held in place. He chopped through the top half a moment later.

Goku raised his hands and shot through the bottom part holding Mirai Trunks in place, then held the pod as he shot through the top part. He gently set the pod down.

Within moments, both the remaining prisoners were loose. Goku and Gohan both studied the pods, trying to figure out how to take them out with them.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"NO!" screamed Majin Buu as he and Vegeta faced off. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY BODY?" His features flickered back to those he had before he had attacked the Lookout, immediately after he'd absorbed Good Buu.

"It seems the tides are turning against you, Majin Buu," said Vegeta. "From what I feel, you've lost most of your power. You're finished."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Dad, look at this," said Gohan, examining a previously unseen fifth people pod. Encased inside of it was the last thing either of them had expected. Majin Buu, in his original form.

"How bizarre," said Goku. "How could Majin Buu absorb himself? It doesn't make sense. Wow, this is deep. Two Buus. Strange. Maybe there were two Buus at one time and this one lost."

"We can try reading his mind," said Gohan. "Hopefully there won't be some weird energy field blocking it like the Fusion is blocked."

The two were able to read Buu's mind, discovering everything about how Buu had split into two, and how the evil Buu had managed to defeat the Good Buu with his own technique. (For more detail, see Chapter 82)

"So there were two Buus," said Goku. "One nice, one bad. And the bad one won, and absorbed the good one. What should we do?"

"He's good, right?" asked Gohan. "That's what I got from his memories. He forced all the evil inside of him out, like Kami did before either of us were even born. So, that means we should free him. He doesn't deserve to be trapped here."

"Right," said Goku. The two raised their hands and blasted the pod free. Immediately, the surroundings began to shift and change.

"Let's go!" shouted Gohan, the two darting over to the four people pods containing their friends. Good Buu laid there, forgotten. They each grabbed two pods and shot away as fast as they could.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta was surprised when Majin Buu suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs. His veins began throbbing. If Vegeta didn't know any better, he'd say Buu was in serious pain.

"Stop whining," said Vegeta. "It's not my fault you turned back into a weakling. Though I must say, it was rather unfortunate. Now you won't even be a challenge."

Buu ignored him, continuing with his screaming. Steam started pouring from the holes in his head, shoulders, and arms in waves. Two dots emerged quite suddenly from one of the holes just before steam started pouring out again.

With a pop, six figures emerged. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and the two Mirais were all free, outside of Majin Buu once again. "We made it!" said Goku, smiling.

"Let's never do that again," said Gohan.

"Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Gohan? Why in the blazes were you inside Majin Buu? And how did all the others get free? And what is he doing here?" At that last question, he gestured to Mirai Trunks.

"We needed a little extra help," said Goku. "So we called on those two from the future to help us. And we were inside Majin Buu to rescue the others. That answers your first two questions."

"They're back!" said Dende from where he and Mr. Satan watched. "And they have everyone with them! What a relief!"

"Let's find a safe place to put these guys," said Goku. "We've still got some unfinished business to take care of." They hovered down to find a safe place to drop the four. All of a sudden, they stopped, unable to believe what they were sensing.

"Here we go again," said Gohan. They shot back up to look at Majin Buu, who was still hunched over. His power was increasing instead of going down like they'd intended.

Majin Buu's muscles started to swell rapidly until he was twice as bulky as he had been before.

"Watch," said Vegeta. "He's about to change."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Oh no!" said Kibito Kai as he stared into the crystal ball. "He's changing back! Back... to normal!"

"What do you mean, 'normal'?" asked Old Kai. Staring into the crystal ball, he saw that Buu had shrunk down to about Gohan's size, and had seemed to stop changing altogether.

"Dear me!" said Kibito Kai. "I'm afraid we're doomed."

"You said that he was changing back to normal. I don't get it! I haven't seen this form yet. How could it be normal? Do you know something that you're not telling me yet?"

"Yes, sir."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"He's totally puny," said Vegeta.

"He's my size," said Gohan.

"It's hard to tell if he's stronger or weaker," said Vegeta.

"First things first," said Goku. "Let's find a safe place to put these guys." The three of them landed, setting down the still unconscious prisoners from Majin Buu.

"They did well to stay alive," said Vegeta. "That was a feat in and of itself. And you two did well to rescue them. I wish I could have helped, but I was still on my way back from otherworld."

"That's for sure," said Gohan. "But don't worry, you didn't miss anything good." Vegeta knelt at chibi Trunks's side.

"Why aren't they snapping out of it?" asked Goku, shaking Mirai Gohan. "Wake up, Gohan." The warrior began to stir slightly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So this is Buu's original form?" asked Old Kai. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," replied Kibito Kai. "Dead certain. Many eons ago, the Supreme Kais were enjoying a long reign of peace under Dai Kaio, a benevolent being. There were four Supreme Kais. I was serving as East Supreme Kai. But as with all harmonious times, a period of disharmony soon followed. We had no way to prepare ourselves for the evil creation that the wizard Bibidi was about to unleash on the universe.

"The beautiful guardian of the west was the first of us to encounter Majin Buu in battle. There wasn't even the slightest bit of mercy in this strange new creature. West Kai knew that her fight would be to the death. And so it was.

"North Kai was the next of us to engage Majin Buu in battle. He, too, met his end on that dreadful day. The South Supreme Kai was the next one to join the fray. South Kai was the strongest and sturdiest among as, and the first to fall prey to Buu's absorption technique."

"I think I see now," said Old Kai. "That hulking form that we saw just minutes ago while Buu was transforming. That's the form he assumed when he absorbed South Kai."

"Yes. I, too, would have perished on that day like all of the others. I didn't stand a chance against Majin Buu. I was staring death in the face. Then Dai Kaio attacked Buu. I had never seen my benevolent leader unleash such a furious attack. Any other adversary would have been finished.

"What I witnessed after that, I can never forget. Buu absorbed Dai Kaio, turning into the fat form you saw at first. In a way, he saved not only my life by getting absorbed, but the entire physical universe as well. It was his innocence that transformed a killing machine into the happy, frolicking Buu."

"Now I finally get it," said Old Kai. "They weakened him. Yes. When he absorbed the Kais. Of course. It brought his power down. I thought the opposite was true."

"Exactly. This Buu's even more powerful. And without the influence of the Kai's goodness inside him, he's evil. Pure, unrestrained evil."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all ducked down as they heard Buu scream incredibly loudly. With their Saiyan hearing, it was torture to them.

"Man," said Goku. "That's loud."

"Will someone shut him up?" asked Vegeta, his hands pressed to his ears. The three of them shot closer to Buu, just in case he was about to try something.

Buu stopped screaming moments later, raising his hand. He shot an energy wave at the ground. "WHAT-" screamed Goku and Gohan. Vegeta raised his hand and shot the energy wave out into space.

"Wow," said Gohan. "He's insane! That blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot, Vegeta."

"What a fool," said Vegeta. "Does he want to die too?"

"He was probably planning on getting blown to bits," said Goku. "And then reforming again." Buu turned to glare at the Saiyans.

"Hey, Buu!" shouted Vegeta. "It's your business if you want to blow up the world, but fight us first!"

Buu simply raised one of his hands, summoning a colossal ball of energy. "No," said Gohan. "That's way too much energy. It's enough to blow up the planet 10 times! We can't stop that!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Listen," said Old Kai, turning to Kibito Kai. "Bring your earrings to Goku and Gohan immediately." Kibto Kai looked at the elder in surprise.

"Yes, I see," he said. "You've got it." He phased out, disappearing.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"No, Buu, no," screamed Goku. "Why are you doing this? There'll be nothing. Nothing left at all! Please, Buu!"

Buu merely cackled as he lowered his hand, the massive ball of energy descending upon Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

Goku turned to look at the others. "The others. Vegeta, Gohan. We'll grab the others and use Instant Transmission. Come on!" The three shot towards the others.

Goku glanced down upon seeing motion other than lengthening shadows. It was Dende, Mr. Satan, and the puppy. He motioned for Gohan and Vegeta to go on ahead and swept down, gathering the three.

Vegeta stopped directly by the others, but Buu wasn't going to let them get away so easily. He narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between the three. He raised one hand, pointing it directly at Gohan. Moments later, there was a flash, and a purple energy wave streaked towards the half-Saiyan.

Gohan was about to land near the others, so desperately trying to reach them that he didn't know until it was too late. The beam smashed into him, knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

"GOHAN!" screamed Vegeta, grabbing onto the others. Kibito Kai suddenly appeared next to Vegeta.

"GRAB ON!" shouted the Kai, Vegeta doing so. He vanished. Goku, not realizing his son was unable to get off the planet in time, quickly vanished with Mr. Satan and Dende.

Gohan laid there, motionless, still unconscious. The orb smashed into the planet. Within seconds, the entire planet had detonated. Earth was gone.

And Gohan with it.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Despite the efforts of all her defenders, the Earth is gone, and Gohan is dead. What is next for our remaining heroes? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE FLAMING!  
_**I understand how many of you will probably be flabbergasted/pssed/sad by the twist. However, remember- this is a GOHAN FIC. His death does serve some purpose in the long run. No, it will not allow him to age again, for those who are wondering. But it does serve some purpose.

Death in DBZ has always seemed to be a bit of a right-of-passage. Everybody died at least once. In case you didn't notice, Gohan's primary weakness has been he's a bit overconfident. He made a mistake here, a very possible mistake. He was so concerned for others that he didn't keep track of other things and paid the price.

Now, he has a mistake to learn from. What I'm trying to say is, **yes, he's dead. Not because Buu killed him- because he made his own mistake. He underestimated Buu. What do great fighters do when they make mistakes? They learn from them and improve themselves.**

Plus, you should know where the final battle takes place.

I've spoiled enough. Please, continue reading. As I said, I promise you will not be disappointed. **IT'S FOR THE BETTER.** And for throwing in such a vicious twist and cliffhanger, I'll update within 24 hours. Maybe within 12. You never know with me.


	91. Chapter 90: True Saiyans Fight Alone

I promised an update within 24 hours, so let no man say I am a liar! As always, please R&R.

Author's Responses:

barryc10: She's already seen him. When he arrived and practiced Fusion before Buu arrived on the Lookout. In any case, I'm pretty... uncertain what her reaction would be. It's her son, but it's _not_ her son, you know. How would _you_ react?

acepro Evolution: I usually do write what I want and not what others do. But bad reviews always make me a little discouraged to keep updating. Good reviews, like all my regular reviewers, keep me going on and on and on and on (cease loop). Oh, and I need to ask- WHAT does that MEAN?

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 90:_**  
_True Saiyans Fight Alone_

* * *

Kibito Kai and Old Kai looked up as Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, Bee, Mirai Gohan, the two Trunkses, and Piccolo appeared. Mr. Satan and Dende dropped to the ground as fast as the four unconscious warriors.

"SUPERB!" shouted Old Kai. "You're still alive!"

"Where am I?" asked Mr. Satan. "I died, didn't I?" Vegeta merely glared at him, instantly regretting Goku's decision to bring him and Dende along.

"The Earth!" exclaimed Goku, twirling to look into the crystal ball, not bothering to count the others and notice that Gohan was not amongst them.

"It's gone," said Old Kai.

"The Earth is gone, you say?" asked Mr. Satan, laughing. "Who are you trying to fool? What do you think we're standing on? Put that in your diaper, old man." Old Kai glared at Mr. Satan.

"Please," said Dende, pushing Mr. Satan back. "You don't know what you're saying! That's no ordinary old man. He's a Kai."

"He does look a little strange," said Mr. Satan. "A Kai? What's that? Some sort of purple leprechaun?"

"No! The Kais are the illustrious overseers of the universe. Each Kai protects one of the quadrants. But these two, they're Supreme Kais. No one in the universe has more authority than them."

"Really? Well I've got a question then. If these two are so great and powerful, why don't they stop Majin Buu?"

"They saved this nut?" asked Old Kai to Kibito Kai. "My word."

"Wait-" said Goku, suddenly realizing Gohan was missing. "Where's Gohan?" Silence was the only response. "Where's Gohan?" repeated the Saiyan, panic beginning to grip him.

"Buu blasted him as he was trying to reach the others," said Vegeta finally. "He was too busy trying to save the others, and didn't notice. He didn't make it off planet in time. He's gone."

"No," screamed Goku, collapsing to his hands and knees. "NO! GOHAN!"

"Yes?" asked a voice from behind them. "Yeah, I made a mistake." Turning, they saw Gohan sitting on a rock, a small smile on his face, a halo over his head. "And I think I paid the penalty well enough."

"GOHAN!" screamed Goku, running forward and giving his now dead son a hug. "You're here! I thought you died back on Earth!"

"Well, that's the funny thing," said Gohan, tapping his halo. "I did. But you forget this is Otherworld. I saw Kibito Kai getting Vegeta and figured this is where you'd come. So I just came here. King Yemma let me do it without question. I actually think he's watching on his tv. And that thing is HUGE."

"I get it!" shouted Mr. Satan suddenly. "This is all a dream! Of course, of course! Now it all makes sense! First of all, I could never lose my title as World Martial Arts Champion. Secondly, pink monsters like Buu don't exist. And neither do purple people with pointy ears, now do they? And there's no such thing as little green men that guard the Earth from evil."

"But, sir," began Dende.

"And how absurd is this!" interrupted Mr. Satan, gesturing to the sky. "Look at all those moons!" He began sprinting off.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going!"

"I'm gonna fly away. It's my dream, and I can do whatever I want. HEY, YO! MAJIN BUU! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A DREAM. NOBODY HURTS MY DAUGHTER, VIDEL, OR THE EARTH. DO YOU GOT THAT, PAL! I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU PINK STINK! PREPARE TO DIE!"

At that, Mr. Satan proceeded to jump off of a small cliff. Of course, he fell to the ground, smashing into some rocks. He climbed to his feet rather shakily.

"You can't pay for entertainment like this!" said Old Kai happily.

"There he is!" said Kibito Kai suddenly, looking into the crystal ball. Sure enough, a pink blob had begun to form in the space where Earth had once been. "How can he possibly reform so quickly after a blast like that?"

Within moments, Majin Buu had completely reformed, cackling wildly. "He's mad!" said Gohan.

"That fiend," said Vegeta. "Darn him!"

"If he can withstand an incredible explosion like that," said Kibito Kai, "how are we ever going to defeat him?" They watched as Buu suddenly turned his head and vanished.

"Did you see that?" asked Vegeta.

"He's using Instant Transmission," said Goku.

"How did could he have learned it that fast?" asked Kibito Kai. "Now he can travel at the speed of light!" They were forced to watch as Buu decimated the planet he'd appeared on, destroying it just like he'd destroyed Earth.

Buu proceeded to wipe out three separate planets in a matter of minutes, reforming after every blast as good as new.

_All those people,_ thought Goku.

"I think that he's searching for you two," said Old Kai to Vegeta and Goku. "Gohan may have not gotten away, but you two were more lucky. So he's sensing spirits that are stronger than average, and going there to check it out, hoping to find you."

"What's he going to do?" asked Gohan, staring angrily into the crystal ball. "Destroy every single place he looks?"

"Yes," said Kibito Kai. "I'm afraid so. This Buu, he experiences no remorse whatsoever. He's a killing machine."

"With Instant Transmission he can destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour," said Goku. "The universe will never be the same again."

"HEY WAIT!" shouted Dende. "I forgot! The Dragon Balls! The ones from Namek! Frieza destroyed our original home world, but the Dragon Balls followed us to Earth, remember? We still have them all on New Namek! We can use them to wish back the Earth, and everyone Majin Buu has killed!"

"Yes, he's right!" said Vegeta, grinning.

"There's a small problem," said Goku. "Dende, the other Nameks are too far away. I can barely sense them from where we are, which means we can't reach them by using Instant Transmission. We'd need a space ship of some sort to get there."

"Which we don't have," said Dende, looking downcast. Vegeta barred his teeth and went back to staring at the ground.

"Wait!" said Kibito Kai. "I'm not sure what the Dragon Balls are, but I'm a Kai! My Instantaneous Movement is not limited by distance! I can go anywhere I want, see? If you guys have a plan, then the least I can do is get you where you want to go!"

"Yes, all right!" shouted Gohan, Goku, and Dende.

"At last, things finally seem to be going in our favor!" said Vegeta.

"Hold on," said Old Kai. "I know what's going on here. Both of you died and now you're trying to reverse that. Well, it's not proper to use the Dragon Balls for personal gain like that."

"Hey," said Gohan. "In case you forgotten, my dad can't beat Buu all by himself. He'll need to fuse with me to even stand a chance! We're not using the Dragon Balls for personal gain- we're using them to save the universe."

"He blew up another world!" shouted Kibito Kai after glancing into the crystal ball. "What an insane creature! He keeps blowing himself to smithereens and then reforming!"

They watched as Buu turned and Instant Transmissioned away again, finding a new target for his destruction. He reappeared on a rather Earth-like planet. From what they could see, it was rather small, and people from all races were training there.

"Dad, look," said Gohan. "See all those people? Look what they have over their heads!"

"Halos," said Goku. "Buu's found his way to Otherworld! That must be the training ground King Kai told me about!" Searching throughout the area, they found King Kai was there right then, talking with one of his counterparts. They also saw Krillin and Yamcha.

"Let's go get him," said Vegeta. He grabbed onto Goku's shoulder as Goku and Gohan raised their fingers to their foreheads.

"Wait," said Old Kai, taking off his earrings. "Take these. Put one on somebody's left ear, and one on somebody else's right ear. You will be immediately fused into one being."

"Why didn't you tell us about these before?" asked Gohan.

"Because the fusion is permanent," said Kibito Kai. "That's what happened to us."

"I guess we'll use these if we have no other choice," said Goku. "But I have no intention of joining bodies with anyone to fight Majin Buu. He's not a fused being himself anymore. It wouldn't be fair."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" screamed Old Kai. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES! EITHER DO YOUR LITTLE DANCE OR PUT THOSE ON! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR EGO, THIS IS THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"

"Perhaps you should reconsider," said Kibito Kai.

"Kindly allow me to put an end to any further speculation," said Vegeta, taking one of the earrings and crushing itself in his hands. Goku crushed the other a moment later.

"But how do you think you're going to beat Majin Buu in his present state?" asked Kibito Kai. "This is his original form. He's more powerful than ever!"

"Don't worry," said Goku. "It'll work out somehow."

"Good heavens!" shouted Kibito Kai, checking in the crystal ball again. "He's going to blow up a Grand Kai's planet!"

"That's not good," said Goku, staring at Krillin and Yamcha in the crystal ball. "Krillin and Yamcha have already died once. If they die again, they won't exist in this realm anymore. But I'm not going to allow that to happen." He and Gohan raised their fingers to their foreheads.

"Kakarot, Gohan, wait!" said Vegeta. "Why don't we call him to us instead? That way we can get him away from all of those innocent people. It is us he's after."

"But how do we call him?" asked Goku. Gohan, on the other hand, knew Vegeta's plan.

"We power up," said the half-Saiyan. "Once he senses us, he'll come running." The three assumed their preferred power-up stances, raising to their Super Saiyan Two maximums.

They turned as they sensed Majin Buu's energy signature suddenly leap to right near them. "That was quick," said Goku.

"How perfect," said Vegeta, cracking his knuckles. "We can fight as we like here."

Goku turned to face Kibito Kai and the others. "Please leave now, you guys," he said. "And take the others. If you try to stay, you will only be helping Majin Buu."

"WHAT?" screamed Kibito Kai.

"Sorry," said Gohan. "But we can't fight to our full potential if we're worried about your safety."

"Oh, yeah, I understand now."

"I know what's going on here," said Old Kai. "You're thinking that our sacred planet is going to be demolished during the fight. Oh well. Kick some butt, you three."

"Do your best, Vegeta," said Dende. "And you too, Goku, Gohan."

"Each of you grab two of the others," said Kibito Kai. "Then grab on to me."

"I don't know about this," said Old Kai as he grabbed Piccolo and Chibi Trunks. Dende grabbed Gohan and Mirai Trunks.

"You'll be just fine." The group vanished a moment later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

They reappeared on a planet with long, tan grass and green trees. "Where are we?" asked Dende.

"I transported us to a planet in the physical plane," said Kibito Kai. "Quite far from where the action is taking place. We'll be safe here."

Old Kai carried the crystal ball over to a stump and set it down. "You could have picked a planet with shorter grass," he complained. "Oh well. Too late. Those Saiyans are a stubborn lot. Why did they have to destroy those earrings we gave them? I guess they plan on using the Fusion technique to fight Majin Buu."

"But can they get the job done in half an hour?"

"I doubt it. But at least they'll have a chance." Old Kai stared into the crystal ball, it's gaze fixed on the scene they had just left.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Hey," said Goku. "We should probably decide now, while we still have a spare minute."

"Right," said Vegeta, staring at Buu. "How are we going to do it?"

"I guess we'll try the old fashioned way." The three of them assumed a triangle.

"You're asking for it," said Gohan.

"We'll see about that. Rock, Paper, Scissors, HA!" The three of them all chanted the last four words. Goku threw rock while Vegeta and Gohan both threw scissors.

"Yeah!" roared Goku. "I did it!" Gohan and Vegeta glanced at each other, pretty much saying 'why did I throw scissors?' Vegeta powered down to his normal form, Gohan staying SS2.

"Yeah, you beat me, Kakarot," said Vegeta, walking away. "But there's a good chance I'll get my turn anyways."

"Gee, thanks, Vegeta," said Goku. "But if you wanted a turn, you should have chose paper."

"Win, dad," said Gohan. "I know you can do it." He followed Vegeta. The two took off, flying out of the way of the fight.

"Thanks, son," said Goku, turning to face Majin Buu. He was shocked to see Majin Buu standing there... sleeping. "How dare he!"

"I don't think Buu's taking Kakarot very seriously," said Vegeta, chuckling to himself.

"We'll just have to give him a wake-up call," said Gohan.

Goku screamed, powering up. Buu woke up and started pounding his chest gorilla-style. He didn't stop after a few hits- he just kept pounding and pounding.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Where are they?" asked Yamcha. Krillin shushed him. They had their hands on King Kai's back, watching the fight.

"He's searching," said Krillin. King Kai twiddled his antennae slightly more. They finally got reception on the fight.

"Yeah," said Krillin. "Now I see them. Where are they?"

"The planet you are seeing is the sacred land of the Kais," explained King Kai. "The abode of Supreme Kai. Even us lower Kais have a difficult time reaching that place. I doubt Buu would have ever found that planet on his own. They must have lured him there, probably to prevent him from destroying us."

"With Goku and Gohan there, it wouldn't surprise me," said Yamcha.

"Hey," said a person wearing the same clothes as King Kai, "what's all this nonsense that you're babbling about, Northie?"

"What nonsense, West Kai?" asked King Kai. "Take a look. You've got eyes to see, you lazy old coot." West Kai began waving his antennae around, getting reception on the fight. A green fighter in white robes came forward and a tall, muscular human with yellow hair came forward and placed their hands on West Kai's back.

"There," said the green fighter. "That's it!"

"Yeah," said the human. "It is it. What do you think is going on over there, Pikkon? Who are those blond guys, and why does only one of them have a halo?"

"The tall blond guy is named Son Goku," said King Kai. "He's a Super Saiyan, one of the strongest fighters in the universe. The blond kid is his son, Gohan. He's really eighteen years old, but can no longer age. Long story. He could be even stronger than his father. The short black haired guy is Vegeta, who also is a Super Saiyan, but is not transformed."

"Are they really that strong?" asked Pikkon.

"You remember that Cell guy Grand Kai sent you to fight? He and Frieza were raising all sorts of trouble down in the Home for Infinite Losers? Gohan destroyed Cell with ease, and is now far stronger than he was when Cell died."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The fight for the entire physical universe is about to begin. Will our Saiyan heroes manage to defeat the evil Majin Buu, or is everybody and everything doomed? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	92. Chapter 91: Battle for the Universe Begi

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own DBZ. Me no make money.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 91:_**  
_Battle for the Universe Begins_

* * *

"Fool," said Vegeta as Majin Buu continued to pound his chest. "Who does he think he is?"

"I think he's got a few screws loose," said Gohan.

"Forget this," said Goku to himself, scowling. "I've had enough." He phased above Majin Buu, smashing the monster in the face with a knee. Buu simply continued pounding his chest.

"Never mind," said Gohan. "I don't think he has a few screws loose anymore. I _know_ he has a few screws loose."

Goku phased out and kicked Buu in the head, sending the monster flying towards a cliff. All the flight, Buu just kept pounding his chest, smashing into the cliff without even trying to stop.

As Buu emerged out the other side, he'd finally stopped pounding his chest. The monster raised one hand and sent an energy ball at Goku, who moved to the side and smashed Buu in the gut with a knee.

Goku flipped over and elbowed Buu in the back of the neck, followed up with a kick to the side of the head, and then jumped over, kicking Buu in the head yet again. He landed and charged up an energy wave, blasting Buu point blank.

The wave ripped Buu to shreds, leaving not even a trace of the monster remaining. Goku turned to the sky and watched as vapor condensed into a cloud, reforming into Majin Buu.

"You rat," said Goku. Buu suddenly phased out and reappeared in front of him, delivering a direct punch to the Saiyan's face. Goku went flying backwards. Buu shot an energy beam at Goku, which was countered with a second one.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, both warriors were still going at it with everything they had. Goku took a head butt to the head from Buu, then uppercut the monster's stomach. Buu managed to punch Goku in the cheek.

Goku spun with a kick towards Buu's head. Buu pulled his head into his body slightly, getting under the kick. Goku spun and kicked Buu in the gut. Buu spread his body like a sail to keep from flying backwards.

The two landed, Buu throwing kicks that Goku blocked. Goku finally threw himself backwards to avoid a kick, and smashed then drop kicked Buu in the chest. Buu threw an energy blast at Goku, who leaned out of the way.

Goku threw an energy wave of his own at Buu, who also leaned out of the way. The two began trading energy waves at each other.

"Great balls of fire, Bee," said Mr. Satan, having been forgotten by Kibito Kai and Old Kai when they left. "When is this dream gonna end?" Vegeta and Gohan watched silently.

Buu smashed his foot underground as Goku charged him down. His foot emerged directly in front of Goku, who managed to dodge the insane attack. Buu continued smashing his foot underground, launching kicks at Goku.

Finally, Goku stomped down on Buu's foot and shot at Buu, kneeing the monster to the face. As Buu fell backwards, he grabbed Goku's foot, and tripped him. Buu launched an energy wave that Goku was forced to take head on.

Goku managed to deflect the wave into the sky, then ducked under a punch. Buu flung his head tentacle around, stretching it impossibly to wrap around Goku's neck. He started flinging the Saiyan around in a circle.

"That beast!" said Mr. Satan, holding the puppy. "I don't care if this is a dream! I want that Buu to lose! TEAR HIM UP, SON GOKU, YEAH!"

"He actually remembered my dad's name," said Gohan, smiling slightly.

Buu flung Goku into a cliff, which cracked vertically from the impact. Buu landed on top, one foot on each side of the crack, and began pounding his chest once again.

"Come on, dad," said Gohan. "I know you can do it!"

Buu stopped pounding his chest as the cliff underneath him started to separate. Finally, the cliff exploded.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"This is good," said West Kai. "THIS IS GREAT! THE BEST I'VE SEEN! Northie, you told us about Son Goku, but who is the pink guy?"

"Silly," said King Kai. "That's Buu. You fought him yourself a long time ago. Remember? Hello? He was wreaking havoc all over the universe, total destruction, a mess." West Kai screamed as he remembered.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted. "That's him? That's Bibidi's madman? He's been revived again?" He suddenly stopped screaming. "We're lucky to be alive right now. No offense, Pikkon, but he's a lot stronger." Pikkon drew back slightly, surprised. "It's true."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Okay," said Goku, looking up at Buu. "Onto Plan B. Whatever that is."

Buu suddenly phased out of sight, reappearing high above the planet. He shot down at Goku, who blocked the punch. A massive crater formed around the two, the ground itself being ripped to shreds from the shaking.

"I hope they're having fun," said Vegeta, struggling to keep his balance. "Cause I'm not!" Gohan's tail was flailing left and right, keeping him balanced amongst the shaking.

Goku and Buu both delivered a direct punch to the other's face simultaneously. They stared each other down, the ground continuing to shake around them. Buu cackled madly, summoning a ball of energy.

"Great, now what's he up to?" asked Goku. "Better not wait to find out!" He threw an energy beam at Buu, but at the last second it veered up and smashed into the ball of energy. The ball merely absorbed the extra energy.

Buu threw the ball at Goku, who caught the ball and threw it backwards with extreme effort. The ball continued on into a cliff, which deflected it into the sky.

Goku and Buu continued their stare off, Buu cackling madly. Finally, Goku sensed motion above him. The ball had orbited the planet, and was now coming straight at him again. He leapt to the side, the ball smashing into the ground.

"Where are you, dad?" asked Gohan to nobody in particular as the sky turned red and the ground where the ball had impacted cracked. Finally, the ground started shifting again, large segments of it collapsing.

"Darn you," said Goku, staring down Majin Buu. "Where's your weak point? You're twice as strong as you were before. Your speed, your power." Buu continued cackling madly. Goku's face turned determined.

Gold lightning started flashing as Goku began his transformation, his hair lengthening and pointing down.

"So Kakarot's finally in the mood, is he?" asked Vegeta.

"Yep," said Gohan simply. "Super Saiyan Three."

"Majin Buu," said Goku. "Your time has come." Buu snickered to himself, then phased out and head butt Goku in the face, sending the Saiyan flying backwards.

Goku flipped and caught himself, shooting at Buu once again. The two began trading blows evenly, both matching the other punch for punch and kick for kick.

Goku grabbed onto Buu's head tentacle and launched a flurry of punches, much like Gohan had done to Fat Buu what seemed so long ago. (A.N. Yeah, try 15 chapters ago.)

Buu's head tentacle snaked around and wrapped around Goku's throat, allowing the pink monster to head butt Goku repeatedly. Finally, Buu smashed Goku backwards.

As Buu charged at Goku, the Saiyan raised his hands and blasted Buu point-blank, obliterating the monster into shreds. Buu reformed a moment later, his head on the wrong side of his body.

"I know we're both under a lot of pressure," said Goku, smirking. "But let's try and keep our head on our shoulders." Buu twirled his head through his body, it reappearing on his shoulder. He launched an upside-down flurry of attacks at the Saiyan, catching Goku off guard.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Wow!" exclaimed Kibito Kai. "The heavens themselves are shaking! What a battle!"

"Come on, Goku!" shouted Old Kai. "Yeah!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So far so good," said Yamcha. "So far Goku's holding his own."

"Goku," said Krillin. "Hang in there." The entire cadre of dead fighters on Grand Kai's planet had assembled around the group, listening intently to how the battle was going.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_HFIL..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

A large group of ogres and villains had assembled around a massive crystal ball, watching the fight closely. The villains numbers included Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Dr. Gero, and the Ginyu Force.

"Man," said a light blue ogre. "I've never seen a fight like this."

"Neither have I," said a red ogre. "This is most unusual indeed."

"Hey!" said a dark blue ogre. "Take a look! Isn't that the same guy who fell off Snake Way and beat you in a foot race?"

"Hey, you're right," said the red ogre. "Well no wonder he was able to beat me! What a guy!"

"He's not that great," said Frieza. "I know I could have beat him if I didn't lose both of my legs! LOUSY, NO GOOD SAIYAN MONKEY!"

"I can't believe I once stole his body," whined Captain Ginyu. "All that power could have been mine!"

"Who's Goku fighting with?" asked Cell. "That imp's giving him a tougher fight than I did, and he quit against me."

"Yeah, only because his child son was ready to defeat you with ease," retorted Frieza.

"Hey, Gohan beat you too! Or did you forget him and Trunks having a little fun with their swords when you took a little trip to Earth? Did I ever thank you for doing that, for allowing my creator to gather your cells?"

"Shut up. At least I'm not part monkey."

"Wait a minute," said Cell suddenly. "Was it just me, or did I see the half-breed brat and Vegeta standing off to the side, watching the battle?"

"Yes," said Dr. Gero, rewinding the image in his hard drive. "Both the boy and Vegeta are there observing the fight. The boy seems ready to jump in at the slightest indication that Goku is about to lose."

"He didn't seem to have changed much since he fought me," said Cell. "In fact, he looked exactly as he did when I last saw him. Maybe he died after he fought me. He had a halo, didn't he?"

"Does it matter?" asked Frieza. "I mean, after all, we're never going to get the chance to kill him or his stupid father. Or Vegeta." Cell snarled. Frieza was, of course, correct. Unless some miracle happened.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Goku dodged a punch from Majin Buu and then followed up by hammering Buu towards the ground. Buu, however, caught himself, taking the form of a ball. He shot at Goku, delivering a full blow to the Saiyan's torso.

Goku flew backwards as Buu flew down to the ground again, then shot back up. This time, Goku barely managed to duck under the cannon-ball like Majin Buu.

Buu ricocheted off a few cliffs, then shot back up at Goku. Goku shot away, Buu giving chase. Goku phased to the ground, getting out of the way just before Buu hit where he would have been. Buu smashed underground.

_Where is he?_ thought Goku, trying to sense Buu's movements. _He's moving underground._ Suddenly, Buu exploded from under the ground, covering Goku with rubble.

"How does he keep it up?" asked the Saiyan to himself, getting up with difficulty. He glared up at Buu, who was pointing and laughing at him. _I can't even keep up with him at Super Saiyan Three. All those hits, and he's not even showing the slightest bit of fatigue._

"His strength is preposterous," said Vegeta to Gohan.

"I know," said the half-Saiyan. "But what can we do?"

"I know I'm going to regret this," said Goku as Buu shot at him once again. "But this isn't the time to conserve energy. _Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" He unleashed an extremely powerful energy wave directly at Buu, which tore the monster to shreds (again).

Each individual part of Buu reformed into a separate, tiny Buu. They all raised their hands and fired a flurry of energy blasts at Goku, who was unable to resist being pummeled by the furious assault.

Goku tried to summon up more energy, but he collapsed, his hair turning black and back to it's normal length again. "No, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. "You stay here. I'll go check on him." Vegeta darted towards Goku.

"Kakarot," said the Saiyan Prince, kneeling at Goku's side. "I'm right here. Look, I know it's your turn, but I think I'd better cut in at this point. Unless you're finished eating dirt, that is."

"Yeah," said Goku. "Sure. Be my guest. Please, be careful Vegeta."

"Count on it." Vegeta shot towards the swarm of mini-Buus. The swarm... well, they swarmed him, surrounding every part of his body. Vegeta flared his energy, pushing them back, then unleashed a flurry of energy waves, vaporizing a few of the minis.

The swarm of minis reformed into one Majin Buu, who laughed at Vegeta before firing an energy wave, knocking the Saiyan to the ground. Buu charged at Vegeta and delivered a flurry of attacks, all of which made direct contact.

Vegeta finally phased out of the way of Buu, reappearing behind the monster. Buu turned and started dancing crazily. _What?_ thought Vegeta. _How dare he! Nobody does that to the Prince of all Saiyans!_ He shot an energy wave, blasting Buu's legs off.

Buu regrew his legs, prompting Vegeta to blow them off again. They repeated the process yet again. Vegeta was now gasping for breath, whereas Buu was completely unaffected.

"Great," said the Saiyan. "No effect at all." Buu smashed into him, sending him flying back into a cliff. He was forced to watch in horror as Buu charged up an energy blast, preparing to finish him off.

_I can't do it,_ thought the Saiyan. _I'm no match for him!_

All of a sudden, Gohan appeared and smashed Buu in the face, sending the monster flying backwards. "Sorry to jump in like that," said the half-Saiyan. "But it's my turn now."

Gohan shot at Buu, his hair growing down to his knees mid-flight, his tail turning gold. He shot two walls of force at Buu, sending the monster flying backwards. Buu expanded like a sail to catch the wind, stopping his flight.

_Amazing,_ thought Vegeta. _How do they do it?_ Gohan was now going blow for blow with Majin Buu.

_You've always been like this,_ thought Vegeta._ Both of you, ever since the day I first met you. Always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it was bigger than you two. Gohan's fight with Nappa proved to me that size was no true indicator of strength, that even a mere child can possess incredible power. Then you arrived, Kakarot, and defeated me. How could it have happened? I was a Super Elite, the Prince of all Saiyans! And you were just a low-level, a common soldier! It was the same on Namek. Gohan made Recoome, who I could not defeat, into nothing, and was going toe-to-toe with two members of the most elite fighting force in the universe!_

_Then you arrived again. You had improved so much you defeated them both, and even Ginyu effortlessly. I thought you had done it. Become a Super Saiyan, the first in three millennia! It tore me apart! How could a low-class soldier accomplish so easily what I, I had struggled my whole life to accomplish! Then you went and ascended, avenging our people's deaths at the hands of Frieza._

_Imagine my surprise when I discovered that upon our return from Namek, despite the fact that you were not there, there was still a Super Saiyan among us. Your half-breed son made a mockery out of me. He defeated the eternal enemy of the Saiyans, Frieza, with incredible ease. He didn't even need the help of Trunks. Then it finally happened. I transformed. I thought I could finally take my place back as the Prince of all Saiyans. I challenged Gohan, since you were ill. And yet I was still defeated._

_Then came Cell. I was so intent on proving myself the strongest that I allowed my pride to control me. I let Cell become complete. I nearly killed us all. But you knew your son's power better than he knew himself, and pushed him into releasing everything he had against Cell, destroying the monster effortlessly. The powers you both held astounded me. I desperately sought to achieve them, to learn the secret behind your strength._

_At first I thought it was your loved ones, that it was your instinct to protect them and each other that spurred you on, and pushed you beyond your limits. A notion that was reinforced by the fact that it was your near death that pushed Gohan to destroy Cell. But then I found myself with a family of my own, and my power didn't increase at all._

_I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it, for the thrill of the hunt. Oh, I had strength unmeasurable. I spared no one. And yet you both showed mercy to everyone. Even your fiercest enemies. Even me. You never fought to kill. Nor for revenge. Only to test your limits, and to push yourselves beyond them. To become the strongest you could possibly become. How can a Saiyan fight like that, and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? Oh, it makes me angry just thinking about it._

_But perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long,_ continued Vegeta, watching Gohan and Buu fight. _I see it now. This day has made it all too clear. Kakarot, Gohan- you're both better than me. You two are the best._

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Vegeta has stepped back, acknowledging that he is nowhere near the power level Goku and Gohan have attained. Will the Super Saiyan Three father-son duo manage to take Buu down once and for all, or does the entire universe face extinction? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	93. Chapter 92: Old Buu Emerges

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 92:  
**Old Buu Emerges_

* * *

Gohan readied himself as Buu flipped backwards onto the top of a pillar. When Buu reached the top, he cupped his hands at his side. Blue light glowed from inside them, then shot out as Buu launched a Kamehameha Wave at Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms, taking the attack full on. The explosion sent massive amounts of dust into the air, pushing Mr. Satan and Bee back off of a cliff and into the distance.

Vegeta and Goku stared into the smoke, watching for any sign of Gohan. "_Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" screamed the half-Saiyan's voice from inside the smoke, the blue beam heading straight towards Majin Buu.

Buu tried to bat the attack away with his hands, but they were blown clear off by the blast. The rest of Buu manged to escape destruction, however. "You can't deflect that one," said Gohan, the smoke revealing him. "No way." He was panting for breath, that attack having drained him slightly.

Buu scowled as he regrew his arm and hands. "This isn't good," said Gohan. "Every attack I hit him with, he just repairs a moment later. How can I beat something that can do that?"

Gohan and Buu shot at each other again, going blow for blow. Since there was only a slight size difference, they seemed matched in nearly all aspects.

Finally, Gohan delivered a massive kick to Buu's chest. But as the monster fell backwards, he grabbed Gohan's tail, swinging the half-Saiyan around in a full circle. He released, sending Gohan flying into a rock formation on the ground.

Buu shot at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan shot four energy waves. Buu separated his foot to catch two of them, and the other two flew past him. They doubled back and he caught them with his hands. Gohan raised his hands once again and sent a fifth beam directly at Buu.

Buu threw the four beams back at Gohan, then smacked the fifth with his head tentacle, sending it too back at Gohan. Buu watched the smoke for any sign of his opponent. When it finally cleared, Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

Buu turned around just as Gohan brought his fists down for a hammering smash, sending Buu plummeting straight towards the ground. Buu caught himself by turning sail-like again. Just as he landed, Gohan drop kicked him into the ground.

Gohan grabbed onto the top of Buu's head and shot an energy wave, which continued straight through the planet and out the other side.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"No!" said Kibito Kai. "Our beautiful planet! He blasted straight through!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Old Kai. "Get a grip! The entire universe is at stake here! Let them trash our planet if they want to! We might be homeless, but we'll still be Kais!"

"Yes sir."

"Come on, Gohan," said Dende, staring into the crystal ball at his long time friend. "You've got to do this."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan was shocked when Buu suddenly grabbed onto his ankle, pulling him down into a cavern deep within the Kai planet. Buu smashed him against a few rocks.

"Wow," said Gohan. "You're stronger than we ever imagined."

"Me Buu," said Majin Buu. "Kill you."

"You seem to neglect the fact that you already succeeded. But what I represent can never be destroyed, Majin Buu."

The two phased out of sight, Gohan delivering a furious flurry of attacks to Buu. When the smoke from the last attack cleared, Buu was sitting there, whistling.

"Dang it," said Gohan. "My attacks aren't even having the slightest effect on him anymore. What's going on?"

Buu went into sail form again, flying over Gohan. "_Masenko-HA!_" shouted the half-Saiyan, blasting Buu into bits. He then shot through the ceiling, getting back to the surface.

"Nice work, Gohan," said Goku as Buu reformed above them. He flashed back into Super Saiyan Three. "Now take a breather. I'm as good as new."

"Right," said Gohan, his long hair vanishing and turning black again.

"HEY!" shouted a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw it was none other than Mr. Satan. "Caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar, didn't I? How long did you think you could get away with these injustices? It's Mr. Satan's time to save the day!"

"Now what?" asked Gohan. "Don't tell me he still thinks this is just a dream. He's going to get himself killed!"

"Both of you," said Vegeta. "Use this time to equalize your power levels and prepare for a Fusion. It may be our only chance. This is more important than our pride. We must defeat Buu, or else we all are more than dead."

"Right," said Gohan, transforming back into Super Saiyan Three. He and his father began raising and lowering their power levels, trying to get them equal to the other's.

"You know the real battle's about to begin," said Mr. Satan, stepping forward. "So laugh while you can. Cause I'm gonna pound that smile off of your face." The ex-champ gave Buu a thumbs down. "You had your way with those other three, but now it's time to face the true Champion of Martial Arts!"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "He really does think this is just a dream. Oh well, he's buying us time."

"Kiss my Blarney Stone," said Mr. Satan, patting his rear end. He leapt away from Buu, taunting the monster. Buu assumed a stance, growling, and shot at Mr. Satan.

Just before Buu threw a chop that would have hit Mr. Satan, something flickered in his eyes. He hesitated, giving Mr. Satan time to bow low to the ground, begging for his life.

"Amazing," said Gohan.

"He's got it down to an art form," said Goku. "And it's working!"

Buu tried to stomp Mr. Satan's head into the ground, but once again he delayed, giving time for Mr. Satan to run backwards, still begging for his life. "Please don't hurt me," he said. "I'm begging you, Buu! For old time's sake!"

Buu took a few steps towards Mr. Satan before his eyes flickered yet again, and he grabbed his head, screaming in agony.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" asked the ex-champ. Buu simply continued screaming.

"He has Buu completely subdued," said Goku, his eyes wide.

"And he hasn't even done anything," said Gohan.

"Focus!" shouted Vegeta. "We only have one chance, and that's if you two do your little Fusion dance!"

"Oh, man," said Goku. "You're right!" He and Gohan started trying to equal their power levels again. But something was wrong.

Buu stopped screaming, shifting something around in his mouth. He spat it out. In a puff of pink smoke, the object expanded. It was Good Buu, unconscious.

"B-Buu?" asked Mr. Satan, staring at the Buu he had successfully made friends with. He darted to Good Buu's side. He shook the fat Buu. "Are you alright? Say something! It's me, your old pal! You saved me again, didn't you? You kept him from attacking me. Please, wake up, Buu. You're the only friend I have! It can't end like this. I- I won't let it end like this! That does it! He's through! No more!"

"Something is wrong," said Gohan, his power level fluctuating wildly.

"I know," said Goku. "My power level... it just won't stay!"

"You're walking towards your own doom!" shouted Mr. Satan at Kid Buu, who was approaching him, cackling. He glanced back at Fat Buu's face, getting confidence. "Fine. So be it. You missed your chance to turn around, buddy. Time to face the master!"

Kid Buu laughed evilly. Mr. Satan sent a flurry of punches and kicks. Every attack had absolutely no effect on Kid Buu at all. "Go ahead," said the ex-champ. "Take a knee, Buu. I know it hurt." Buu simply cackled, lightly punching Mr. Satan in the face.

The ex-champ was sent flying backwards. Mr. Satan climbed to his feet and ran to a safe distance. "All right, you scoundrel!" he shouted. "I'll give you one last chance. If you don't want to be destroyed, surrender now! Or at least apologize!"

Kid Buu shot at Mr. Satan. Just before he reached the frozen ex-champ, an energy wave came shooting out of nowhere, forcing him to stop. Turning to see who had shot it, they were all surprised.

Fat Buu had woken up and distracted Kid Buu. "B-Buu!" shouted Mr. Satan. The puppy walked around to the front of Fat Buu, barking happily.

"Bee!" said the fat monster, smiling happily at the puppy. He turned to stare at the growling Kid Buu. "You leave alone! Him Buu's buddy!"

"Buu, you're alive! Thank goodness!" Mr. Satan darted over to Fat Buu.

"What are you two doing?" asked Vegeta to Goku and Gohan. "We're not going to get a better opportunity than this! It could be our last chance!"

"It's not working," said Goku. "Our power levels are just too drained. We can't get them equal. They were almost equal a minute ago, but then they slipped out of sync."

"I think my problem's my body," said Gohan. "I'm dead, and I haven't had time to get used to it yet!"

The two Buus shot into combat with each other, Kid Buu delivering a massive kick to Fat Buu's face. The good monster went sailing backwards, but caught himself and launched back at the charging evil Buu.

Fat Buu head butt his evil counterpart in the face. As Kid Buu went flying backwards, he stretched his arm, grabbing Fat Buu's head tentacle and throwing him into the ground. Fat Buu sent three energy waves into the ground.

The three waves came out of the ground directly under Kid Buu, shooting up at the evil one. Fat Buu fired a fourth wave directly at Kid Buu, who managed to dodge the first three. The fourth one, however, ripped off half his torso and one of his arms. His child-like smile turned into a frown as Kid Buu regenerated his severed limbs.

"We're too tense," said Gohan. "We're trying too hard. We've got to relax." Suddenly, both he and his father let out bright light. When it cleared, they were in their normal forms.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Vegeta.

"This can't be!" said Goku, he and Gohan staring at the other in shock. "We misjudged. We don't have enough energy left. Fusion would be practically worthless."

Kid Buu shot at Fat Buu, dodging the flurry of energy waves that the good monster sent at him. He smashed through Fat Buu's head, destroying it. Fat Buu regenerated it a moment later.

"Me big Buu," said Fat Buu, turning to face his evil counterpart. "Why little Buu stronger?"

"Get him Buu!" shouted Mr. Satan. "Yeah, come on! Pow!"

The two Buus shot at each other, Kid Buu delivering an elbow to the back of Good Buu's head. Good Buu skidded along the ground, his face throwing rubble into the air.

Kid Buu reached into the cloud of smoke and grabbed Good Buu's head tentacle. He swung his fat counterpart over his head, smashing him into the ground. He then reached around and put Good Buu in a choke hold.

"Buu!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward and trying to hit Kid Buu off of Good Buu. "Unhand him, you scoundrel! Lousy runt. How dare you hurt my friend? I'm gonna turn you inside out!"

Kid Buu flicked his head tentacle and smacked Mr. Satan in the face, sending him flying backwards. Good Buu puffed up his cheeks in anger, then turned his head into a thin stream, pulling it out of Kid Buu's grasp.

Good Buu latched his head tentacle onto Kid Buu and flicked him over his head, sending him flying into the ground. "Me turn you into chocolate!" he said, attempting to zap Kid Buu. His evil counterpart leapt out of the way.

Good Buu turned around just as Kid Buu landed behind him, blasting clean through his head with an energy wave. He, of course, repaired the damage a moment later. As soon as his head was back, steam began pouring out of his pores.

They shot at each other yet again, Good Buu unable to land a single blow on his evil counterpart.

"He can't even land a punch," said Gohan, watching the fight while trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, Buu," said Goku. "Hang in there. Don't die."

_Darn it,_ thought Vegeta. _If we can't overpower, him, we'll just have to outsmart him. There's got to be a way. But how?_

Suddenly, he turned to the sky, getting an idea. "Supreme Kai!" he shouted. "Dende! Old Kai! If you're listening to me, I need to talk to you right now! I need your assistance! Come on, can you hear me or not?"

"_**Yes, yes," **_said the voice of Old Kai. **_"We're here."_**

"Good. Now, look. Go to the new Planet Namek right away. Quick. There's no time to waste. Gather the Dragon Balls."

"_**I'll have to tell them what for,"**_ said Dende.

"To save our hides, that's what for! But if you don't hurry, it will be too late! Gather the seven Dragon Balls!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"The Dragon Balls?" asked Old Kai. "We can't use them to settle our affairs!"

"But, sir," said Dende. "Vegeta needs them! He must have a plan!"

"Plan, shman. No can do."

"But this isn't our affair! Don't you see? It's everyone's! And if we don't do everything in our power to help, we're as guilty as Majin Buu!"

"Alright. Take it easy. You made your point. Now, let's get going." Each Dende and Old Kai grabbed onto two of the still unconscious others. Kibito Kai grabbed onto both of them a moment later, the entire group vanishing.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Well," said Vegeta. "It's about time."

sigh Yes, another Spirit Bomb. Why? My favorite chars go in this order- Gohan, Vegeta, then somewhere Goku. This was Vegeta's only time he ever actually contributed to a victory. I couldn't take that away from him.

Another note- many people are asking if I am going to redo GT. Possibly. I do have many great ideas in line for it. It's in conceputalization/implementation phase (meaning some chapters have been written, some are planned, and I'm leaving the end open for a unique saga.)


	94. Chapter 93: Earth Reborn

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 93:_**  
_Earth Reborn_

* * *

"Hey," said Goku. "I know you've got a plan. Not to pry, but what is it exactly?"

"How many times have the two of you saved the world up until now?" Goku and Gohan looked at each other, surprised.

"How many? I'm not sure. Maybe... me half a dozen, and Gohan three or four? That's at least."

"Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself for once."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Kibito Kai and his passengers reappeared on New Namek moments later. Dende turned and looked around, smiling. "Wow," he said. "It's just as I remember!"

"Not bad," said Old Kai. "Nice, short grass."

"But where is everybody?" asked Kibito Kai.

"This is too good to be true!" continued Dende. "It even smells the same! My beautiful, wonderful home!"

"Well, it's good to see you haven't forgotten about us altogether," said a voice from behind them. "Feeling a bit homesick, perhaps, Dende?" Turning, they saw it was Elder Moori with a large group of Namekian villagers.

"Moori! It's really you!" Dende ran to the group, smiling. "Hi everybody! It's good to see you all again. Elder, you really are the picture of wisdom and good health."

"Oh, Dende," said Moori. "You've grown into a strong and noble Guardian, haven't you, my boy?" Dende scratched the back of his neck, smiling embarrassedly.

"Well, sort of. The planet I was guarding... it kind of met with a little accident and blew up."

"Excuse me," said Old Kai. "I hate to interrupt your lovely reunion, but we do have something of a crises on our hands."

"Yes," said Dende. "Very true. Elder, we're in danger. Please help us out! Sir, with your permission, we need to summon Porunga as soon as possible!"

"I see," said Moori, his eyes wide. "Well, you know our rules concerning the use of the Dragon Balls. I'm surprised you would make such a request, Dende."

"But, sir, I-"

"I'm disappointed in you, Dende." He spun around, smiling happily. He raised his hands. The villagers revealed all seven Namekian Dragon Balls. "Disappointed you would give up so easily! I was only testing you. Of course you can use the Balls. Sometimes a Guardian must follow his heart instead of the rules." He looked at the Kais. "Please excuse me, Lord Kais. I really just couldn't resist. Please name your wishes."

"Dende, do the honors," said Old Kai.

"Gladly!" shouted Dende, smiling happily. "Thank you!" He turned to the sky. **_"Vegeta,"_**he said telepathically to the Saiyan Prince. **_"We're on Namek right now, and we have all seven of the Dragon Balls! We just need to know what your wishes are."_**

"_**Got it," **_said Vegeta.**_ "Now, listen carefully, Dende. This is very important. I have two wishes I want to make. First, I want the Planet Earth to be restored to it's original state. And second, I want all people killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament to be brought back to life, as long as they were not evil. Do you understand?"_**

"_**Yes, I understand. Should I make the wishes now?"**_

"_**Yes, right now!"**_

"_**No!" **_screamed Dende in their heads. **_"I almost forgot! Porunga! He only has the power to bring one person back to life with each wish!"_**

"_**No," **_said Gohan telepathically. **_"Didn't the Namekians improve the Dragon Balls after the whole Frieza incident? They did in Trunks's time line, at least."_**

"He is correct," said Moori. "The Namekian Dragon Balls now have the power to bring many lives back at once."

"Oh, sure," said Old Kai. "Just great. So much for the natural evolution of the universe.

"_**Please,"**_ said Vegeta. **_"Proceed now."_**

"_**Right,"**_ replied Dende. **_"We're on it."_**

"Allow me," said Moori, raising his hand. "I'll give it a whirl. Arise, Porunga!"

The skies went dark as a golden bolt shot out from the seven Dragon Balls, forming into the once-familiar shape of Porunga, the Dragon of Namek. "Why have you awakened me?" asked the Dragon.

"It wasn't me!" said Old Kai, falling to the ground in shock.

"Wow," said Kibito Kai. "He's huge! Amazing!"

"Why have you summoned me?" asked Porunga again. "Name your first wish, and I will grant it."

"Well, Mr. Guardian of Earth," said Moori, smiling to Dende. "Go ahead. Get your planet back."

"Alright, Earth," said Dende. "This time I'll keep you free from harm, or I'll die trying." He recited some words in Namekian.

"That is not an easy wish," said Porunga. "But OK. It shall be done." Porunga growled, his eyes glowing red. Staring into the crystal ball, they watched as the Earth appeared exactly as it had been before Majin Buu.

"The Earth has been restored," said Porunga. "Name your next wish."

"This one's going to be hard to translate," said Dende to himself. He recited some more words in Namekian.

"Do you realize what you are asking of me?" asked the Dragon.

"Yes, I do." Porunga roared, his eyes glowing red.

"What you ask will take some time. But it shall be done."

"Thank you."

"Good heavens," said Kibito Kai. "Is such a thing even possible?

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Darn it!" said Mr. Satan, once again trying to pry Kid Buu off of Good Buu. "I said let go of him! Or else I'll rip your stinking head off, you big pink pretzel!" The evil monster had wrapped around his counterpart tightly. He finally tried biting Kid Buu's head tentacle.

Kid Buu turned and smirked, unraveling Good Buu, sending the fat monster flying backwards. He smashed his head into Mr. Satan's, then spun and kicked the ex-champ into a nearby rock formation.

"STOP!" screamed Good Buu, catching himself. He shot at Kid Buu, who simply stretched his foot and kicked Good Buu in the stomach. The evil one then shot at his counterpart, punching him in the face.

Kid Buu ripped off his arm, forming it into the shape of a ball. He began directing it at Good Buu, sending it smashing into the fat monster multiple times.

"Do you feel that?" asked Vegeta to Goku and Gohan.

"Yeah," said Goku. "The good Buu is losing energy. And fast."

"He won't last," said Gohan. "We're running out of time!"

"Blast it!" spat Vegeta. "What's taking them so long? Dende, hurry up! We haven't got all day, you know!"

"_**Yeah, yeah, we hear you," **_said Old Kai.**_ "You hothead. What are you griping about? Porunga's doing all the work!"_**

Just then, they all noticed Gohan's halo vanishing into nothing. Gohan reached up and felt around for it. "I'm alive!" he said. "Not too surprising, I guess."

"_**Vegeta!"**_ said Dende happily. _**"We did it! All the people are back! They're alive!"**_

"So what's next?" asked Goku, examining his now halo-less son. "What's the plan?" Just then, Gohan let out a scream of surprise.

"Vegeta," he said. "Your halo! It's gone! You're alive again!" Sure enough, the gold ring over Vegeta's head had vanished. The Saiyan Prince lived once more.

"Guess what else?" asked Goku, examining Vegeta. "The evil people weren't wished back! That makes it official- you're a good guy!

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Uh, am I going crazy, or are we really back on Kami's Lookout?" asked Krillin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oolong. "You've always been crazy."

"Maybe," said Videl, "but we really are back! We really are on top of Kami's Lookout, aren't we?" She let out a scream.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"So what's your plan?" asked Goku.

"Let's do it," said Vegeta. "Now. It's time. Time for a Spirit Bomb."

"That's your big idea? A SPIRIT BOMB? But that didn't work against Frieza! What makes you think it will work now?"

"It will."

"So that's what you meant about the world saving itself. You want the people of Earth to supply the energy to defeat Buu." They turned to watch where Fat Buu was getting the stuffing knocked out of him by Kid Buu.

"It's time," said Vegeta. "Do you know what to do, Kakarot?"

"I'm not even sure I have the energy needed to sustain a Spirit Bomb of that magnitude," said Goku doubtfully.

"Kibito Kai," said Vegeta, ignoring Goku's comment. "Can you arrange it so I can talk to the entire population of planet Earth at once?"

"_**We don't know how,"**_ replied Kibito Kai.

"_**I can arrange that,"**_ said a different voice. Gohan looked to the sky in recognition.

"It's King Kai!" he said. "Can you really do it?"

"_**Of course I can! It's a cinch! Planetary telepathic communication is my specialty! Okay, Vegeta, you've got the floor. Whenever you feel the urge, just go for it."**_

"That's more like it," said Vegeta. Clearing his throat, he began. "People of the Earth. Listen carefully. As you know, some very strange events have been taking place recently. Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu. But then, in a snap, everything was restored back to normal. Many of you are doubting if all of this actually happened, but I can assure you, this is not a dream."

"Not a dream?" asked Mr. Satan, climbing over the side of the cliff they were on. "Wait, hey! What's this guy talking about?"

"Sh," said Goku. "He's speaking to the people of Earth."

"That's not possible. Instead of pretending to talk to the people of Earth and all, why don't you go over there and please help Buu?" Good Buu was still getting the stuffing knocked out of him.

"We are helping," said Gohan. "Trust us. This will save the world."

"Unfortunately, Majin Buu is still alive," continued Vegeta. "The Earth is still in great danger. A small group of warriors has taken up the fight on your behalf. However, the battle has been extremely difficult, and we cannot win it by ourselves. That is why I am speaking to you right now. To ask you for your help. If all of us would raise our hands to the sky and offer a portion of your energy, we could use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all. Now, let's begin. Raise your hands up. Now."

Vegeta turned to Goku and Gohan. "They're ready. Perform your Fusion so that you will have enough power to control the energy."

"Oh, I see," said Goku. He and Gohan assumed their positions to perform the Fusion dance. "_Fu-sion-HA!_" they shouted, performing the technique flawlessly. Gokhan flew into the sky, holding his hands, waiting for the energy.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's time," said Mirai Gohan, his power having been restored by Dende and Kibito Kai's healing power. "They're ready." He raised his hands, donating his energy to the Spirit Bomb.

"This is really fun," said Chibi Trunks, raising his hands. His older counterpart smiled as he did the same.

"Vegeta comes through in the clutch," said Piccolo, grinning as he raised his hand.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gokhan turned as the energy from the four reached him, forming into a large ball about the width of his height. "Wow," he said in his fused voice. "This is just from Piccolo's group. When everybody else kicks their energy in, this thing's going to be huge!"

_Yes,_ thought Vegeta. _Yes, that's it! It's working! Keep it coming! We need more! Give it everything you've got!_

-DBZ: SGTW-

"_**People of Earth,"**_ said Vegeta. **_"Don't stop now! It's working! All of you, raise your hands up!"_**

"Okay, yeah," said Bulma, raising her hands. "I get it. Here!" The others began raising their hands, laughing.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Yeah!" cheered Gokhan as the Spirit Bomb swelled slightly again. "That boost was from Krillin and Bulma's group! Vegeta, keep it coming!"

_Good, good,_ thought Vegeta. _They're doing it!_

-DBZ: SGTW-

_With the entire Earth being rallied to defeat Majin Buu, everything seems to be going as Vegeta planned. Will the planet, Gokhan and Vegeta at the helm, manage to defeat the tyrannical Majin Buu? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	95. Chapter 94: People of Earth Unite

PLease R&R.

**Disclaimer:** YOU GET NOTHING! I mean I do not own DBZ or make a profit from the writing of this fic. So... I GET NOTHING!

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 94:_**  
_People of Earth Unite_

* * *

"Look how big it is," said Dende, staring into the crystal ball. "Wow, it's huge! That should be enough to destroy Buu!"

"Not quite," said Kibito Kai. "But at this rate, it won't take much longer. It looks like they're actually going to pull it off!" He and Dende high-fived one another.

"_**Wait!"**_ exclaimed King Kai in their heads. **_"Something's wrong. If Goku and Gohan are gathering energy from everyone on Earth, the Spirit Bomb should be much larger by now! Something's not right."_**

"Give it some time!" said Kibito Kai. "I'm sure it's going to get bigger and bigger!"

"Yeah," said Mirai Gohan. "Surely." Moori moved over to Porunga, who still hovered over the scene.

"Porunga," he asked. "Are you absolutely, positively sure that all of the Earthlings have been brought back to life?"

"Do you doubt me?" asked the dragon threateningly. "It is as I have said."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Vegeta turned and watched as Fat Buu was putting up a last stand against his evil counterpart. "Hold on a little longer," he said. Next to him, Mr. Satan was cheering on his friend.

"Vegeta!" shouted down Gokhan. "It's not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it. We need more energy than this!"

"No, it should have been fully completed by now! Darn, what's going on?" Listening closely, he could telepathically hear many people on Earth refusing to raise their hands, not trusting him.

"Are they mad?" asked Vegeta, prompting puppy Bee to bark at him. Mr. Satan shushed the dog quickly. He stomped into the ground, sending the ex-champ scurrying for cover. "They're like children! Everything has to be done for them. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP? CAN'T YOU EARTHLINGS DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF?"

Looking down at the fight, Good Buu had managed to get the upper hand on his evil counterpart momentarily by splitting into four equal-sized fighters, pummeling the small Buu.

Kid Buu launched a furious attack, tying Good Buu's four forms up in a knot. He shot an energy blast at them. Good Buu reformed into one and repaired the damage, shooting a flurry of energy waves at Kid Buu. Suddenly, he started shooting no energy. He'd run out.

Kid Buu smirked and went on the attack. Mr. Satan scurried over and grabbed on to Vegeta's leg. "Please help him," he begged. "You have to help. If you don't he's gonna die!"

_Darn those Earthlings,_ thought Vegeta angrily. _Maybe they don't deserve to be saved. _"FINE! I'M GOING!"

"_**Vegeta, wait!"**_ said King Kai. **_"Don't be rash. You've got to try to persuade them again! It's our only hope! Think of it from their point of view. Would you obey a strange voice from the sky if it told you what to do? They're frightened. This sort of thing doesn't happen to them every day! I think you should try again."_**

"Alright," said Vegeta. "I'll do it. People of the Earth. RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Frieza chuckled as he and the other villains stared into the massive crystal ball. "Vegeta is a master tactician," he said. "His plan is excellent. Except for one thing. He put his faith in a plebeian race from the dark ages. I finally get to see those monkeys die!"

"How did Goku and Gohan fuse into that one being, though?" asked Cell. "They didn't have that ability when they fought me. If they had, I wouldn't have even stood a chance at my tournament."

"Some technique," said a long-time villain. "Called the Fusion Dance. They must have learned it between you arriving and this pink guy."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"HEY!" shouted Gokhan. "Nobody but our family and friends have offered us any energy!"

"I know that!" shouted back Vegeta. "For some reason, those idiot Earthlings won't do what I tell them to do!"

"You've got to try again!"

"Hey! People of the Earth! You are all in great danger! Majin Buu has not been defeated, he lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed. That was not a dream. And it will happen again if you don't act quickly. Stand up for your planet! Raise your hands! Lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"A grim situation," said Moori as the group stared into the crystal ball. "The people of Earth have closed their hearts."

"Yes, Elder," said Dende. "For some reason, they're not listening to Vegeta! Not one extra person has offered their energy!"

"Do you think Vegeta could soften his request somewhat?" asked Kibito Kai. "Ask them nicely?"

"He could, if he wasn't a proud, pig-headed arrogant fool," said Old Kai. The two Trunkses scowled at him slightly, then turned back to the crystal ball.

"_**People of the Earth,"**_ said Vegeta again, his voice taking on a pleading quality. **_"Please. I beg of you."_**

"I'll be darned," said Old Kai.

"_**You have to listen to me. Please. We're running out of time. Raise your hands. Do it before it's too late. Don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children. Please! DON'T LET HIM WIN!"**_

-DBZ: SGTW-

Moments later, the Spirit Bomb swelled slightly- but only slightly. The people they could hear telepathically were now warning against doing it, based on what had happened to the people who had done it.

An explosion rang out across the battlefield. Turning, they saw Good Buu was now pinned against a cliff, completely out of stamina and energy.

"He's finished!" said Vegeta, shocked. "He doesn't have anything left!" Kid Buu stretched his arm and grabbed Buu's head tentacle, pulling him towards him. Good Buu was forced to endure multiple punches to the gut.

Kid Buu dropped Good Buu a moment later. The fat monster rolled into a crater, unable to stand from his being so exhausted. "Me Buu," said Kid Buu. "Not you." He raised a hand, charging an energy wave.

"That's a finishing move!" said Vegeta.

"NO WAY!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward. "Not while I'm still alive!" He bent down and grabbed a rock, throwing it at Kid Buu. The rock impacted the monster's head. Kid Buu turned to stare at Mr. Satan. The ex-champ panicked and ran back towards Vegeta.

Kid Buu looked up, noticing Gokhan and the Spirit Bomb. He snarled, phasing out of sight.

"I'm going to buy you some time!" shouted Vegeta to Gokhan. "But you're going to have to get through to those nitwit Earthlings!" He transformed, phasing out of sight a moment later.

"Vegeta, you've been wished back!" shouted Gokhan. "Your body's not going to be as durable this time, so be careful!" Vegeta reappeared in between Gokhan and Buu.

The Saiyan launched a punch at Buu, but was met by a punch to the gut. Buu followed up with a second punch, then grabbed Vegeta's head and pushed him back.

"Hey!" said Vegeta. "You two! Any day now!"

"People of Earth!" screamed Gokhan. "Please listen! We need your energy now! Raise your hands up! I beg of you! There's no time left. This is our last chance to beat Majin Buu! Raise your hands up!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"It's been a long time since I heard those voices," said Android 17. "Sounds like Goku and Gohan are speaking as one. I'd know their voices anywhere." Smirking as he looked forward, he saw two people. "Well what do we have here. Two more volunteers."

Raising the shotgun he was carrying, he pointed it directly at the two. They immediately raised their hands instinctively. 17 chuckled. "Well, you beat me to it." He raised one of his hands a moment later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Here it is, my friends," said Tien, he and Chiaotzu raised their hands, giving all of their available energy to Gokhan. "Take our energy! Use it as you please! Beat him, Goku, Gohan. Show him what true power is!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

The Spirit Bomb swelled slightly. Gokhan studied it, angered slightly. "THAT'S ALL?" he shouted. "COME ON! I SAVED YOU PEOPLE FROM CELL! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO US?"

Stopping, he listened to the telepathic voices.

"_**Is that really the Gold Fighter? I heard he was just a kid. He sounds much older than that!"**_

"_**No, there's two voices! Listen closely! One of them- it's him, I know it is!"**_

"Yes, it's me!" shouted Gokhan, Goku's voice fading out slightly and letting Gohan's take precedence. "I have never lied to you people before, and I never will. But we need your energy!"

"_**How do we know it's really him?" **_asked the voices.

"LISTEN, YOU PEOPLE!" screamed Mr. Satan. "IT IS THE GOLD FIGHTER. HE REALLY IS HERE! I HAVE LIED TO YOU BEFORE, BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS NOW! GIVE HIM YOUR ENERGY!"

"_**That was Mr. Satan! I know it was! The Gold Fighter must be there! I know it! And besides, now we have someone to be held accountable!"**_

-DBZ: SGTW-

All across the Earth, the people's doubts were fading as they surrendered their energy to the Spirit Bomb. Bright, glowing orbs of energy swarmed into the sky, as nearly everybody on the planet gave in and raised their hands.

The energy swarmed through space, heading towards the Sacred World of the Kais. The amount was enormous- thousands of individual orbs were heading making the journey. The long-awaited energy was on it's way.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gokhan looked up as at last the Spirit Bomb swelled rapidly. "It's finished!" he shouted happily. "Get out of there, Vegeta! It's finally ready!"

Vegeta looked up from where Buu stood over him, too injured to move easily. "Good," he said.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Finally, at long last, Gokhan has the necessary energy needed to destroy Majin Buu. Will it be enough? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	96. Chapter 95: Spirit Bomb Triumphant

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or make any money from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 95:_**  
_Spirit Bomb Triumphant_

* * *

Majin Buu grimaced as he stared at the colossal ball of energy now being supported over Gokhan's head. The fused Saiyan watched as Vegeta slowly climbed to his knees. If he threw it now, Vegeta would die with Buu.

"Vegeta!" he shouted. "Move out of the way!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Vegeta, menace in his voice. "I can't!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Vegeta, what are you saying? You've got to get out of there!"

"Why are you waiting?" asked Vegeta, collapsing. "Fool! Do it! Fire that thing! DO IT NOW! You've got two Saiyans in you. Do what's right. Launch that Spirit Bomb!"

"We can't, Vegeta!"

"You have to!" Kid Buu, realizing what was going on, grinned and walked over to Vegeta, placing his foot on the Saiyan's back.

"Shoot," said Gokhan, staring at the evil monster. "He knows."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"This is bad," said Dende as he watched the scene unfold. "Very, very bad. They won't fire the bomb."

"But they must!" said Kibito Kai.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"How preposterous," said King Cold in HFIL. "They would lose just to save Vegeta?"

"That Saiyan is such a sucker," said Frieza. "He's twice as foolish as either of the other stupid monkeys."

"Buu!" screamed Babidi from where he hid behind a cliff. "I hope you die, you spoiled brat!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish," said Vegeta. "Launch the bomb!"

"No!" said Gokhan. "You're the one who got us this far! Come on, Vegeta!" Kid Buu cackled, launching an energy ball at Gokhan. The blast exploded against the fused Saiyan.

The evil monster smiled, launching a barrage of energy balls at Gokhan, who was unable to defend himself.

"Darn him!" said Mr. Satan, hiding behind a rock. Suddenly, a footstep behind him made him turn around. Good Buu had woken from his unconsciousness, and was now walking towards Kid Buu.

"Buu?" asked Mr. Satan, running towards his friend. Good Buu merely backhanded him to the side, not deviating from his path towards Kid Buu. "Oh boy. Is he mad!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" screamed King Kai, furious. "GOKU, GOHAN! This doesn't make any sense! Vegeta wants you to do it! Please, launch the bomb now!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Kid Buu raised his hands and summoned a large orb of energy, throwing it at Gokhan. The fused Saiyan phased out of the way, then reappeared when the ball had passed over his head.

"Darn you!" shouted Gokhan as Buu summoned a larger orb of energy. "What a mess. Vegeta, forgive me! I can't do it!"

Buu prepared to throw his orb of energy at Gokhan, ending any hope they had of victory. Suddenly, out of nowhere came flying Good Buu, head butting Kid Buu in the face. The pink orb of energy went flying off, exploding harmlessly a good distance away.

"Get him!" shouted Good Buu to Mr. Satan as he struggled to keep Kid Buu held down.

"Right," said Mr. Satan, running forward and grabbing Vegeta. He ran off, the Saiyan draped over his shoulders. Good Buu was finally thrown off Kid Buu, smashing into a cliff. Mr. Satan turned back to Gokhan.

"Hey! You, what are you waiting for? It's now or never!"

_He's got Vegeta!_ thought Gokhan, smiling. "Wow, you really are a hero after all! Here goes! This is for you, Majin Buu! It's from the people of Earth_! Spirit Bomb!_"

Buu grimaced as the massive orb of energy hurtled at him. He threw an energy attack at it, but it exploded harmlessly off it's side. He then raised his hands, stopping the Spirit Bomb.

"What? NO!" screamed Gokhan, attempting to pour all his power into Buu. "Come on, go. GO! IT WON'T BUDGE!"

"Why are you dragging your feet?" asked Vegeta, staring at the fight from where he was supported by Mr. Satan. "Finish the job!"

"DARN IT! I'M ALL OUT OF POWER!" The Spirit Bomb began pushing him backwards, Buu managing to take control of the fight.

"Look, he's losing ground," said Vegeta. "We overestimated the strength of the fusion. They were both completely drained, and he's just as drained." Buu began cackling as the Spirit Bomb moved further and further away from him.

"No!" said Gokhan, pouring everything he had left into the attack. It was no use- the Bomb continued getting closer and closer. "Hold on!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

The Namekians and Kais all lowered their hands, having given the power to strengthen the Spirit Bomb. "It's no good!" said Old Kai. "He's falling back! Look, the Spirit Bomb's not strong enough. He needs more 'oomph.' More energy."

"Yes, but how?" asked Dende. "We've already given him everything we've got!"

"How can someone be that strong?" asked Kibito Kai. "Look, he's taking control!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"He's maxed out," said Vegeta. "Dende, can you hear me? We need you! Come here and heal them so they can finish off Majin Buu! It's now or never! There's no time left!" There was a moment's pause, presumably as Dende talked to Kibito Kai and Old Kai.

"_**Vegeta,"**_ responded the Guardian. **_"Our power levels are too depleted. We don't have enough energy to make the jump!"_**

"Great. What are we supposed to do? The only way we could get more energy is if they listened to Gohan, and he's too busy to speak with them!"

"_**They can't give any more energy anyways!"**_ said King Kai in their heads. **_"They're maxed out. Taking more energy would be drawing on their vital life force, the energy they need to live!"_**

"So we wished them back to die." Vegeta turned to stare at the Spirit Bomb that Buu was pushing back. He suddenly spun back around, the full meaning of what he said hitting him. "WE STILL HAVE A WISH, DON'T WE?"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Yes, of course!" said Dende, hearing Vegeta's words telepathically. "Porunga is still with us, Vegeta, and he's been very patient."

"What is your wish?" asked the Dragon. "You have kept me waiting long enough." Dende ran over to the Dragon.

"Yes, Porunga. If you restored the power levels of Goku and Gohan, the Saiyans fighting Majin Buu on the Kai planet right now, would the restorative properties then pass over to their fused form, Gokhan?"

"I believe so," said Porunga. "That wish is well within my power."

"Great!" Dende recited some words in Namekian. The Dragon's eyes glowed red.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Darn it, I can't," said Gokhan, lowering his hands. Buu cackled, sending the Spirit Bomb hurtling at him.

"_**Gokhan!"**_ said Dende telepathically. **_"We used the third wish to restore your power levels back to normal!"_**

"Yeah, you're right!" said the fusion. "It's back! Thank you, guys!" He transformed to Super Saiyan, stopping the Spirit Bomb in it's tracks. He threw both his arms forward, the energy ball hurtling back towards Majin Buu.

Buu grimaced yet again as he raised his hands, catching the Spirit Bomb. This time, he managed to stop it, but it started moving, pushing him right along with it.

"It looks like it's time for you to go, Buu," said Gokhan. "It's a shame someone with such great power had to use it for such evil purposes. Maybe someday you'll come back as a better person. We'd like that. Maybe we'll have a rematch, just to settle the score. Now goodbye, Buu. We'll be waiting."

Gokhan poured energy into the Spirit Bomb. It ripped Majin Buu to shreds, leaving absolutely nothing left to regenerate. The Spirit Bomb continued along the planet's surface, finally detonating a good distance away.

"Just in time," said Gokhan. Five seconds later, his body glowed and he separated into Goku and Gohan. They put their arms around one another, landing in front of Vegeta.

"It's about time," said Vegeta, collapsing to the ground.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" asked Goku. Vegeta raised his head. After a moment, the three gave a simultaneous thumbs-up, laughing happily.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"They really did it!" shouted Kibito Kai over the cheers of the Namekians and half-Saiyans who had been watching the crystal ball. "Outstanding!"

"I knew they could do it!" said Dende.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"I KNEW IT!" shouted King Yemma, knocking his desk over and nearly crushing a crowd of ogres who had been assembled around it. "I KNEW IT! THOSE TWO CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

Mr. Satan approached Goku and Gohan, who were both resting on a rock formation. "Well... is he? Is he gone?" He was smiling happily. "Did you finish him off? Tell me!" A happy grin was the only answer he needed.

"You did," said the ex-champ, laughing. "Well, someone had better let the Earth know. I didn't do anything to help. Plus, they look up to you guys."

"Thank you," said Gohan. "But we also wouldn't be here without you. You have every right to this victory as much as any of us do. If you insist, I'll inform them." Gohan stood on top of a rock formation.

"Citizens of Earth," he began. "It's me again. The Gold Fighter. Thanks to your energy, Majin Buu is at last dead. The nightmare is over! Now we can all live in peace once again." They telepathically heard the Earth breaking into celebration. It sounded like the entire planet was chanting Gold Fighter repeatedly.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"THAT'S MY SON!" shouted Chi-Chi happily. "MY HUSBAND AND SON SAVE THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN!"

"GOKU, GOHAN, AND VEGETA!" shouted Krillin. "AN UNSTOPPABLE TRIO!"

"I LOVE YOU, VEGETA!" screamed Bulma.

"I bet you do!" teased Yamcha.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look at the mighty puppy dog," said Mr. Satan, picking up Bee. The puppy promptly started licking his face happily as seven figures appeared on the planet once again.

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" shouted Dende, running forward. Both Trunkses ran over to their father's side. Vegeta smiled happily up at them.

"My son," he said. Mirai Trunks turned to Dende.

"Hey, Dende!" he shouted. "Can you heal him?" Dende moved over after glancing at Goku and Gohan, realizing their injuries were much less severe. Vegeta sighed as the pain subsided.

"Well, it's not too bad," said Old Kai, surveying the damage. "Considering what went on here. At least the grass is short. I got ant bites from that other place."

"We can consider them monuments," said Kibito Kai. "Battle scars to be proud of."

"What, my ant bites?"

"No! The craters and such. The Sacred World of the Kais survived through the fight that decided the fate of the entire universe."

"What a day," said Mr. Satan, hoisting Bee up high. "Are you as hungry as I am, boy?" The puppy barked happily, then turned his head, smelling something. The puppy wriggled free and ran off, Mr. Satan in pursuit.

"Thanks, Dende," said Goku as the Guardian finished up healing him. The young Namekian turned to Gohan, healing him next. They were all surprised by what they heard from Mr. Satan.

"It's Buu!" said the ex-champ. Everybody turned in shock, darting over towards Mr. Satan. Their fears were relatively baseless, as it was Fat Buu laying there, unconscious. "Buu, are you okay?" Mr. Satan started shaking his friend. "He's alive! Little green guy, heal him before he dies, please!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta, raising his hand. "Have you lost your mind? Move! Get back! It's not over until he is dead!"

"But he's different than he was! He would never do those bad things ever again! You saw him! He fought that Evil Buu with all he had!"

"Oh, right. And what if he's not all gone? What if he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine? What then?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I do," said Vegeta. "It would mean the end of the world! You might be willing to take that gamble, but I'm not!"

"But he wouldn't have blown his stack if that idiot hadn't shot his puppy with a rifle!" defended Mr. Satan. "Please, I beg you! I'll take full responsibility! He can live with me!"

"Oh, sure. That sounds great! Until his little mutt is run over in the street someday. Clear out, fool, or you'll die with your friend." Mr. Satan began screaming as Vegeta prepared to fire. Goku and Gohan watched, a small smile on both of their faces.

"Dende," said Goku finally. "Go ahead and heal him, okay?"

"Are you nuts?" asked Vegeta. "Explain. Right now."

"We're just returning the favor," said Gohan. "That's all. Remember what happened when the Evil Buu had you pinned down? This Buu attacked and got him off of you, then yelled for Mr. Satan to carry you off to safety."

"The fact is, Vegeta," said Goku. "If it wasn't for these two, we wouldn't be here right now. Mr. Satan's presence separated the Good Buu from the Evil Buu again, and Good Buu helped us out a lot. That gives them as much right to live as anyone else."

"But the Earthlings don't know what went on up here," said Kibito Kai. "I think their fear of Buu is going to cause some serious problems."

"I see what you mean. I guess we could keep him indoors and away from everyone until we gather up the Dragon Balls, then wish everybody's memory of Buu away."

"Yeah, sure," said Old Kai sarcastically. "Just wish it away! Great!"

"Well then. It's all settled, right?"

"Yes, it's a brilliant idea," said Vegeta. "If you don't have a brain."

"Do it," said Gohan.

"Thank you so much," said Mr. Satan. "I'll never forget this!"

"Good!" said Goku. "It's unanimous. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! I say after Dende's finished, we head back to Earth and get a bite to eat!"

"Then sleep," said Gohan. "Sleep for a _long_ time."

"Goku, Gohan, Vegeta," said Kibito Kai. "Surely we must reward you for defeating Majin Buu. But you are all so selfless. I can't possibly think of anything that you would accept!"

"I have an idea," said Goku. "Come with Gohan and I." Kibito Kai followed Goku and Gohan off, looking puzzled.

"Oh, and Piccolo!" shouted Gohan. "No listening in like you did when we went to speak with Trunks!" The Namekian smirked. Mirai Trunks laughed, scratching the back of his head.

-DBZ: SGTW-

The group on Kami's Lookout looked up when they heard a swoosh of energy from the other side of the building. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Dende, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, and Mirai Gohan all walked out, smiling happily.

"GOHAN!" screamed Chi-Chi, running forward and hugging her son. Mirai Gohan laughed, watching the scene unfold. "I was so scared you'd die! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I did die," said Gohan, sending his mother into spasms. "But you should know by now that none of us stay dead for long."

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma, running forward and giving the Saiyan Prince a hug. Vegeta smiled, patting his wife on the back. Goku laughed slightly.

All the others, too, were similarly greeted by their friends. Videl spun, searching for her father. He finally came out form around the building. She ran forward and gave him a big hug.

"Look!" said the ex-champ, pointing back over his shoulder. There was Good Buu. Of course, the group who had been waiting paled.

"It's okay," said Vegeta. "He's our... guest." Good Buu smiled happily.

"He's pure good," said Gohan. "He separated the evil from himself. That's the Buu that killed you all." The group calmed down significantly.

"Wait a minute," said Chi-Chi hopefully. "If you died, then maybe that broke the dumb wish I made! Maybe now you'll be able to get old, go to school, and-"

"No," interrupted Piccolo quickly. "The Dragon Balls don't work like that. As long as one of you three are alive, the wish still applies. Goku never died, so he kept the wish going. Sorry, but you're not going to get out of it that easily."

"Oh well," said Gohan, a little disappointed, but mostly relieved. He really didn't want to start studying again, after seven years of nothing but what he wanted to do.

-DBZ: SGTW-

_Majin Buu has been defeated at last, and the Earth has a long outlook of relative peace and quiet. What's next for our heroes? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	97. Chapter 96: Back to Teaching

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 96:**_  
_Back to Teaching... Wait, What?_

* * *

_After Goku and Gohan returned from the Sacred World of the Kais, they kept their promise to Mr. Satan and wished the Earthlings' memories of Majin Buu away._

_The next day..._

Gohan groaned as he sat up in his bed, trying to figure out exactly what it had been that had woken him up. He hadn't been having a nightmare- no, it had been a rather pleasant dream, one Gohan wanted to go back to. He laid back down.

Then it hit him.

Literally.

"SON GOHAN, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME TELLING YOU TO GET UP!" screamed the high-pitched voice of his mother, smashing him over the head with her trademark **Frying Pan of DOOM.**

"Why do I have to get up?" asked the half-Saiyan, rubbing his head. "I just helped save the world! I'm exhausted! Can't I sleep in today?"

"Just because you helped save the world doesn't mean you and your father get time to take off of your job! In case you forgot, which I could certainly understand happening, you two have a class to teach at Orange Star High School in a couple of hours! And if you want breakfast, you will stop questioning me, haul yourself out of bed, and get ready!"

Gohan groaned, not wanting to risk his mother's temper and possibly risking eating that morning. He immediately went and began to get ready.

A few minutes later, he emerged, dressed in a traditional orange-and-blue gi. He sat down and began digging in a moment later.

"She get to you too?" mumbled his father, scratching a bump on the top of his head.

"Yeah," whispered back Gohan, indicating his own bump. "You know everybody at school is going to be talking about how I'm the Gold Fighter. Videl and her friends probably weren't the only ones in the audience."

"What can we do? Our secret's out." The two continued to eat in silence before Gohan realized something.

"Hey, do Krillin and Yamcha know that we're teaching today? It probably slipped their minds too."

"Oh, we know, all right," said a voice from the window. Yamcha and Krillin poked their heads above the bottom ledge, scanning for any sign of the temper-ridden Son matron. "She made sure of that."

"I don't know if this bump will ever go down," said Krillin, indicating a slightly larger mark on his forehead. "She called us over this morning, reminded us of our job. We tried to ask her to let you guys have the day off, and she whacked us with the pan. What's that thing made of?"

"I suspect kachin," said Gohan. "The hardest metal in the universe."

"You two can come in," said Chi-Chi, walking in with a load of laundry in her arms. "I just was making sure you knew you had to help Goku and Gohan teach today."

Krillin and Yamcha warily climbed in through the window, sitting with their friends at the kitchen table. When Chi-Chi picked up a frying pan, all four males flinched. She sighed, turning to the sink and washing the pan off.

"We'd better get going," said Goku as he and Gohan finished up. A glance at the clock told them they'd be, oh, one and a half hours early. A small price to pay to avoid the pan. "Bye, Chi-Chi! We'll see you after we get done with class!"

"Take care," said Chi-Chi. The four moved to the door as fast as they could, flying out of there as quickly as possible.

"Whew," said Goku. "I thought we were going to get another hit from the pan before we left."

"But what are we going to do for a few hours?" asked Krillin. "We left way too early. It's only seven thirty!"

"I have an idea!" shouted Gohan, grinning mischievously.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Ah, Mr. Son," said the principal, smiling to Goku as he walked in. "I heard about your performance in the tournament. Second place, most impressive."

"Yeah," said Goku. "Just couldn't beat the Gold Fighter, though." The principal glanced at Gohan.

"Yes, maybe next time, eh? Not often such a child has the physical attributes to win such a competitive tournament. He's the same age as your son, correct, or at least appears to be?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "He looks the same age as me." The principal looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot to do. See you around school." The principal walked off, glancing over his shoulder at Gohan as he departed.

"The rumors are already flying," said Yamcha. "Man, you'd think it would at least wait until our class until the subtle accusations. I wonder how bad it will be in there."

It was bad indeed. The moment people entered the gym, they immediately began sneaking glances at Gohan, whispering behind their hands. Gohan, with his Saiyan hearing, was able to hear every word.

"He definitely looks just like the Gold Fighter."

"Give him blond hair and green eyes and he's definitely the champ."

"Alright, class," shouted Goku over the whispering as soon as the bell had rang. "We're going to pick up from where we left off. We'll review the moves Krillin and Yamcha taught you, and..."

"Can't get enough suspicion, can you?" whispered Videl to Gohan as he walked by. The half-Saiyan grinned sadly.

"Not in this lifetime." He continued past. Sharpner immediately darted out of his way, whimpering in fear. Gohan rolled his eyes and continued past, the classes' eyes still following him.

"Is there a reason you're all watching Gohan?" asked Goku, trying to alleviate suspicion by asking a simple question. The class turned to him, glancing at one another, hoping somebody would speak.

"Because he's the Gold Fighter!" said a nerdy boy. "A friend of mine from out of town was at the tournament, and he told me that some guys there could change their hair to blond in a flash!"

"Yeah!" said a girl. "One of my friends said the same thing. Some Vegeta guy, and you."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," said Goku. The class didn't look slightly convinced. "If Gohan was the Gold Fighter, why would he be teaching a class?"

"A cover-up!" shouted a boy in the back row. The class murmured, assenting to that idea.

"I'm not the Gold Fighter," said Gohan, rolling his eyes as he moved back up to the front.

"Why should we believe you?" asked a particularly nasty looking boy near the middle.

"Because I am," said a voice from the doorway. Turning, the class saw a blond-haired, green eyed child of around 11 years. It was another Gohan, Super Saiyan, dressed up in the traditional Gold Fighter attire. Gohan eyed his counterpart without surprise.

_Multi-form technique seems to be convincing them,_ thought Gohan happily. _I'll have to thank Tien for teaching me that one on such short notice._

"IT'S HIM!" screamed the nerd who had spoken up first. "THE GOLD FIGHTER!" The class immediately flocked to the copy-Gohan.

Gohan glanced at Videl as she turned to stare at him, her expression indicating her bewilderment. "Multi-form technique," whispered back the half-Saiyan. She nodded, understanding.

"Hey, Gold Fighter," said Goku. "What brings you here?"

"Gohan told me about the rumors," said the copy, giving Goku a one-armed hug. "Said the entire school would think he was me. So I figured I'd come and help him out of the trouble he would get into."

"Hey, Gold Fighter," said Gohan, staring into his counterpart's eyes, both of them grinning mischievously. "Thanks. It could have gotten a little bit... troubled for me if you hadn't shown up."

"I heard," said the copy, tapping his ears.

"Tell us what it was like facing Cell!" said one kid eagerly. After all, it wasn't every day a legendary warrior who had only recently reappeared came in where you could speak to him. The class mumbled happily.

"Like overcoming any obstacle," said the copy, shrugging. "After all, when you've got the kind of power I possess, there's not many of them. But he was tough, let me tell you..."

The class eagerly sat down, listening to the slightly falsified version of how the Gold Fighter beat Cell. Falsifications were in place to lead them away from the four teachers and their friends.

"How are you still the same age as you were back then?" asked one student. The copy sighed audibly.

"A wish was made on seven magic rocks to keep me like this for all eternity," he said, sounding rather amused. The class broke down laughing a moment later.

"At least you've got a sense of humor," said one student.

"Thanks," said the copy. Videl smirked as to what she heard. He'd told them the truth, knowing it was so ridiculous there was no chance they would believe it.

The class milled around for the rest of the hour, listening to and admiring the Gold Fighter. Finally, with five minutes left, someone asked the question they'd all been waiting for.

"Can you show us one of those blast things?" asked the nerd from earlier.

"Sorry," said the copy. "No can do. They're all too powerful to show off." The class sighed with disappointment. Then the bell rang.

"Let's go," said Gohan. He wanted to walk out the front door. It would produce mass hysteria, but also quell the (ironically true) rumors much, MUCH more quickly and effectively than they would otherwise be quelled.

The five (I think that's how to put it...) walked out through the hallways, many students freaking out and running forward, asking copy-Gohan for autographs. Copy Gohan used super-speed to sign about a hundred of them a minute, pleasing everybody who came forward.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson," said Goku happily as they walked by the principal. "Have you met the Gold Fighter?"

"Pleasure," said the principal, shaking copy-Gohan's hand. The five of them walked out the front doors and headed towards the parking lot.

"Stay separated until we get to a safe distance," muttered Krillin out of the corner of his mouth.

"You think?" asked the Gohans simultaneously. They climbed into the car and drove away.

"It should be safe now," said Goku. There was a slight flaring of light, and the Gold Fighter vanished, the energy transferring back into Gohan.

"That was a great idea," said Gohan. "Now our class doesn't think I'm the Gold Fighter, and soon the entire school will know. If they don't already."

"Well," said Goku. "We finally get to relax."

-DBZ: SGTW-


	98. Chapter 97: A New Arrival

Please R&R! It's one of your last chances!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ nor make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

_**Chapter 97:**_  
_A New Arrival_

* * *

_Ten years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais._

_Gohan and Goku have continued training, getting ever ready for the next challenge that will await them. Gohan retained the World Championship at the two World Martial Arts Tournaments, using the money to pay for their expenses. His identity has remained secret, though there has been the occasional strain._

_They have also ceased teaching at Orange Star High Schools. Gohan was approached at the end of the 26th WMAT, offered a merchandising deal. He accepted, the money being sent first to Capsule Corporation and then Bulma sent to his family's bank account, to keep the anonymity. As such, they are guaranteed a substantial income every year._

_The time for the 28th WMAT is approaching quickly, however. And something else is approaching that will make our heroes' lives much different..._

-DBZ: SGTW-

"WHAT?" screamed Bulma, forcing Vegeta and Trunks to temporarily stop eating their breakfasts, grabbing their ears. "NOW? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" She slammed the phone down and ran out into the dining room.

"Who was that, mom?" asked Trunks, eating his massive breakfast again. His attire was an exact replica of that of his future counterpart. He'd thought he was so cool, he literally had grown up into the spitting image of... himself.

"We've got to go!" screamed the blue-haired woman, grabbing her daughter Bra by the hand and pulling her with her. "It's happening right now!"

"We haven't even finished breakfast! We've got to go now?"

"YES!"

"We will finish eating and meet you there," said Vegeta. "We can move a lot faster than you can."

"Fine," said Bulma, running out the door. Trunks and Vegeta began grabbing all the food they could carry, using super speed to fit it in bags, plates, wherever they could carry with them.

As they grabbed, Trunks said, "Five... four... three... two... one..." His mother came running back in, grabbing the car capsule. She then turned to her husband and son, grabbing their ears and pulling them out with her and Bra.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"WHAT?" screamed Krillin. "We'll be right over! 18, we need to go!"

"Fine," said the android. "Let's go." The two ran out the door to Kame house, shooting off into the sky as fast as possible.

"WAIT FOR ME!" screamed Master Roshi, running out the door a moment later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Whoa," said Yamcha, hanging up the phone immediately and grabbing Puar by the tail. "Come on, Puar! We're going!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

"You're kidding me!" screamed Mr. Satan into his phone from his new house out in the country. "I'll be darned. Of course I'll come! I'm leaving right now! BUU! VIDEL! LET'S GO!"

"KAY!" screamed back Majin Buu, coming out of the dining room, his mouth lined with icing and cake. "Where we going?"

"That's what I was about to ask," said Videl, running out a moment later. "I have a big conference tomorrow, and I kind of need to prepare!"

"This is more important! It's happening!" Videl thought for a moment before her eyes went wide.

"IT'S happening?" she asked. "WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE? LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" The three climbed into the car, tearing off a moment later.

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan and the Ox King turned as the doors to the hospital waiting room flew open and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra came running in, Vegeta and Trunks both reaching into bags and stuffing their faces with as much food as they could grab.

"How is she?" asked Bulma, stopping near the eternally 11-year-old half-Saiyan and his massive grandfather.

"No idea," said Gohan. "They won't let us back yet. I guess they don't want any distractions, or something."

"Where is Kakarot?" asked Vegeta irritably, having run out of food in his bags. "Surely he wouldn't miss this."

"He's back there with mom," said Gohan, sighing. "Of course, you all know how he gets around needles. He's back there under threat of death by starvation, and I trust mom to deliver."

Just then, the doors slowly eased their way open as a familiar green fighter entered. "Hey, kid," he said, smirking at Gohan. "I came as soon as I got the news. Not having a phone is kind of tough at times."

"I understand," said Gohan, chuckling. "Dende couldn't make it?"

"He's on his way," said Piccolo. "He's a little slower than me, but he'll be here shortly."

The doors opened again, and Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and 18 ran in. "Gohan!" said the former monk, panting for breath. "We're... here. Is everything... alright?"

"Last time I heard it was," said the half-Saiyan, grinning. His smile vanished as a doctor approached him.

"Um, son," said the doctor. "Are you sure that that growth is... natural? I mean, if you want, we can schedu-"

"It's hereditary," said Gohan, rolling his eyes, his tail twitching in agitation. "I've told you that three times already! I was born with one, my dad was born with one, and I sure as heck bet my little brother is going to have one."

"Hopefully," said Vegeta, smirking as the doctor walked away. "That way, there will be more than one of us who haven't lost our pride." Bulma and Trunks rolled their eyes, having heard Vegeta's 'Saiyan Pride' speech more than once in that year.

The doors flew open once again as Mr. Satan, Buu, and Videl came running in. "Hey!" said the ex-champ, raising his hand in greeting. "How are you guys? Long time no see!"

"Hey!" said Gohan, raising his hand. "Glad you three could make it! How've you been?"

"Pretty good," said Videl. "I have a teaching job at a college. It's enjoyable work, but doesn't have the excitement that fighting once held."

"Maybe you guys should get back in the tournaments," said Gohan.

"We wouldn't stand a chance against the 'Gold Fighter'," said Mr. Satan, smirking. "Besides, life without having to deal with the fans, the fame, everything is pretty good. I don't have to worry about much any more."

The doors to the ward opened, and Goku walked out. The cap he was wearing to cover his hair was sticking out at odd angles, and he looked uncomfortable in the outfit he'd been forced to wear. He also flinched every time he saw a doctor.

"Everything went fine," said Goku, smiling. "They're getting cleaned up right now, then we can go back and see them. They let me cut the cord!"

"They usually let fathers do that," said Bulma, rolling her eyes.

"Does he have a tail?" asked Gohan.

"Yep," said Goku. "Just like yours."

"So are you guys going with Goten?" asked Bulma. "I remember you guys saying that that was definitely going to be his name if it turned out to be a boy." Goku nodded.

"Mr. Son," said a nurse. "They're ready to see you all now."

"Family first," said Bulma, holding back Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra as Goku, Gohan and the Ox King followed the nurse.

"I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS..." began Vegeta on his customary rant. Gohan and Goku rolled their eyes as they moved out of earshot, entering the room where the new member of their family was.

Chi-Chi didn't even look up from the baby Goten as her husband, father, and son joined her in the room. "Look at him," she said. "He looks just like his father, doesn't he?"

"Uncannily," said Gohan, examining his little brother for the first time. The baby could have been Goku's clone. The hair on the baby's head, though not fully grown in yet, was already sticking out in the fashion that his father had. Poking through the back of the blanket covering the baby was a brown tail, waving occasionally.

"Hey there, little guy," said Goku as he (carefully) took Goten from his wife. "Say hello to your brother, Gohan."

"Hey, little brother," said Gohan as he took the baby from his father. "You're going to be a great warrior just like dad, aren't you?"

"No," said Chi-Chi. "You may have managed to avoid studying, but he's going to be a scholar just like I always wanted. He's going to give me and your father the greatest grandchildren someday."

"Maybe we should let him decide," said Goku. "He'll train with Gohan and me and study too. Then, when he gets old enough, we'll let him decide if he wants to be a fighter or not."

"I already know what he's going to choose," said Vegeta as he and the others walked in. "And if he doesn't, we'll beat some sense into him."

"No you won't!" said Chi-Chi, taking the baby back. Gohan made funny faces for his little brother, trying to make him laugh.

"Do you want to go to the tournament on Saturday?" asked Goku, looking at his second-born son happily. "Do you want to see your brother and I fight?"

"You're actually competing in that mockery?" asked Vegeta. "There's no real competition except Gohan."

"You should compete as well! You can't beat those stadium hot dogs."

"Hot dogs? Enough already. Tell me the real reason you're fighting."

"Okay," said Goku. "But I'd really rather talk about hot dogs. But if you insist, there's this guy who signed up to fight yesterday. I think he might be really good."

"Really?" asked Vegeta, mildly interested. "You'd think I could sense a spirit like that."

"Not if he's suppressing his energy," said Gohan, turning away from Goten. "This guy's really shrewd. He may be quite the challenge."

"I don't believe it. A real fighter on this planet? Is he an alien? Or some kind of android or something?"

"Nope," said Goku. "This guy's home grown. 100 Human Being."

"How is that possible?" asked Bulma. "You, Vegeta, and Gohan are the best! There's no way an Earthling could be on par with you three. Give me a break!"

"If this guy's as strong as you say he is," said Vegeta, "then I'm entering."

"So am I," said Trunks. "It will be nice to see how my hard training has finally paid off. Maybe I'll beat you, Gohan."

"I doubt it," said Gohan, grinning. "I haven't been taking it easy either. You should know that, from the weekly swordsmanship lessons I've been giving you."

Just then a doctor entered the room. Glancing at the guests, he got an interested look in his eye when he saw Piccolo. He approached cautiously.

"Excuse me, sir," he said. "But you're looking a tad green-"

"I ALWAYS LOOK THIS WAY!" screamed Piccolo, sending the doctor running.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Welcome, everyone, to the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament!" said the familiar voice of the tournament announcer over the announcement system at the WMAT Arena.

Goku, Chi-Chi (carrying Goten in her arms), Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, and Ox King all walked through the familiar brightly-colored stalls and rides. Goten was staring around in awe at all the surroundings, his tail wagging animatedly. Gohan wasn't with them, his duties as World Champion ensuring he was there for every niggling little detail, one of the few things he detested about the title.

"Hey!" shouted Krillin, he, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Yamcha, 18, Marron, Puar, and Dende waiting for them up ahead.

"Nice to see you all made it," said Goku happily. Goten gurgled happily at seeing all the familiar faces assembled in front of him. "Hey, are any of you entering?"

"And step into the ring with the likes of you and Gohan?" asked Piccolo, smirking. "I'm more scared of what you'll do trying to not hurt me than what would happen if you fought me full out. No, I'm just going to enjoy the show. I'm getting too old for this."

"Well, we'd better get going," said Goku. "The three of us have got to register for the tournament. We'll tell Gohan you all said hello." Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku continued onwards, leaving the others to find seats to watch the tournament.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"We're sorry," said a tournament worker, baring Goku and the other's path from continuing into the second floor of the tournament building. "But the Gold Fighter has requested not to allow any more fans upstairs. He's resting for the tournament."

"You insolent fool," said Vegeta. "We're not his fans! We're his friends! He gave us express permission to come up before he departed for this tournament yesterday."

"Sure," said the tournament worker. "That's what they all say." Just then, a phone next to him rang, and a different tournament worker answered.

"Hey, Bob," said the second worker. "It's the Gold Fighter. He says you're to let them up."

"Fine," said the first worker, getting out of their way. "How he knows when people are coming to see him is beyond me."

"Fools," said Vegeta as they moved to a door with a plate reading 'Gold Fighter' on it.

"They're just doing their jobs," said Goku, rapping his knuckles on the door. Vegeta suddenly spun and reached out, grabbing onto Gohan just as he appeared behind them.

"Not bad," said the half-Saiyan, grinning. "You definitely haven't lost your edge in these ten years, Vegeta. When did you know I was out here?"

"Just as we reached the top of the stairway," said the Saiyan Prince. "I just waited so long to see if your father has lost his edge. Clearly he has."

"Or maybe I knew Gohan was going to pull that little stunt, and was testing you," said Goku, grinning. Trunks, meanwhile, snapped his cell phone shut and walked over to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan," said Trunks. "Everybody else was just arrived, and were told their were no seats left in the entire stadium!"

"No seats left?" asked Gohan, grinning. "I've got something even better than seats."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Look, momma!" said Bra, staring down at the ring from the room they were sitting in. "I can see everything!"

"Wow, Gohan," said Bulma, sitting next to her daughter. "You really came through for us!"

"One of the benefits of being champion," said the half-Saiyan, scratching the back of his head sheepishly from where he lounged against the back wall. "Private viewing balcony. I prefer to watch the fights from below with all the others, but in the last two tournaments, it's been nice to relax up here and take a nap."

"Yeah," said Krillin, laughing. "Bulma and your mom were about to go ape on the tournament workers."

"Sometimes it pays to know the right people, huh?" asked Videl, taking a seat on a couch with her father, Buu getting the couch next to them to himself.

"I remember when this was my balcony," said Mr. Satan. "But that's all in the past now, and I don't miss it."

"Someone's coming, momma!" said Bra, leaning out the window slightly. The announcer sprinted on stage. His hairline had receded a lot over the past ten years, but he still moved with the same energy and excitement as last time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the World Martial Arts Championships!" said the announcer. "It's time to introduce you to our finalists. Let's hear it for these great athletes who have passed the preliminary rounds!"

Exiting through the entrance below came Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, a massive man with a black ponytail and yellow vest, a man dressed like a chicken, a man with a red shirt and orange bandanna, a large man wearing leather pants and a cop hat, a man with a pink shirt and yellow hair, a scared looking boy, the duo of Ikose and Idasa, who were glancing at Trunks nervously, and the arabian Pintar all came out.

"Alright, alright!" shouted the announcer. "Here they are! The greatest fighters in the world, each vying for the right to be called World Champion! Which one will it be, folks? Your guess is as good as mine! And now, it's time for the fighters to draw and see who they will be matched up against."

-DBZ: SGTW-

_The starting gun for the tournament is about to be fired! Who is the mysterious fighter of whom Goku and Gohan were speaking of? And which competitor will earn the right to face Gohan in the Final Round? Find out in the next chapters of DBZ: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	99. Chapter 98: Buu's Reincarnation

Here it is... the final chapter of the Z saga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, GT, any of the characters, or anything related to the show. I do not make a profit from writing this fic.

**Son Gohan the Warrior**

**_Chapter 98:_**  
_Buu's Reincarnation_

* * *

"Alright," said the announcer. "It's time to get the ball rolling. Fighters, please draw lots to see who will be fighting who in the tournament. This is a single match elimination tournament, which means winners move on and losers go home. The winner of the final round will proceed to the Championship Match against the current World Champion, the legendary Gold Fighter."

"Legendary?" scoffed Vegeta. "I wasn't aware he'd added a new segment to his title of the Gold Fighter. What, is he going to add the 'Strongest Brat in the Universe' too?"

"Aw, come on, Vegeta," said Goku. "It's still just Gold Fighter. They just have legendary because he's defeated his last two opponents in one hit."

"Is the amazing guy you were going on about really one of... these?" asked Trunks, surveying the competition. "They all seem kind of... normal."

"Come on," said Vegeta. "Which one is it, Kakarot?"

"Now, then, fighters," said the announcer. "When I call your name, please come on up and draw your numbers. The first fighter is Ikose."

"Hey, Buu," whispered Gohan into the ears of Buu up in his private viewing balcony. "Could you do a little favor for my dad and I? I want you to change the box numbers so my dad is matched up against this specific guy, so you'll have to use your magic."

"Okay," said Buu, grinning stupidly. "Buu do."

"Ikose has drawn number 8!" said the announcer. "And the next fighter to draw is Wild Tiger!" The massive man with a ponytail walked forward.

"I wouldn't want to be matched up against that guy," said Bulma.

"He's nothing," said 18. "Just a paper tiger. Even Krillin could beat a guy like that."

"Oh, well thanks a lot," said Krillin grumpily. "That's a heck of a thing to say!"

"Well you should have entered. Maybe you would have won some prize money. The odds are better than the last tournament we fought in."

"Wild Tiger is Number Two!" said the announcer. "Next up is Idasa!"

The brother of Ikose moved forward and put his hand, drawing out the number two ball. He was matched against Wild Tiger in the first round of the tournament.

"Idasa is number one!" told the announcer to the audience. "The next fighter to draw is Goku!"

"Let's do it!" said the Saiyan, stepping forward. He turned to look into the private viewing box, where Gohan gave him a nod.

"Make my dad number three," said Gohan to Buu.

"Hi!" said Goku, greeting the announcer happily.

"Long time no see," said the announcer as Goku reached in for a ball. "The competitions just haven't been the same without you, Goku."

"It's good to be back." He pulled out the ball, revealing it to be number three.

"Goku is number three! And the next fighter to draw is Narig."

The blond haired fighter walked forward, all the ladies' eyes following him. "Alright, Buu," said Gohan. "Make this guy number six."

"Six, yes," responded the fat pink blob.

"Narig is number six!" came the announcer's voice. "Now, Uub. You're next!"

"Yes, right!" said the ten year old boy, running forward nervously.

"This is the last one we care about," said Gohan. "Make him number four."

"This is him," said Goku, watching as Uub ran forward and reached into the box.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Vegeta. "He's a kid!"

"He's been waiting a long time for this. Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's the one alright. "

"How could you possibly know that? I don't understand."

"It's strange, but just before Gohan and I destroyed the final evil form of Majin Buu, we made a request. We asked him to come back as a good person so we could fight together. Apparently King Yemma heard our request and decided to make it happen."

"Wait, hold on," said Vegeta as Uub revealed the number four ball, completing his match-up against Goku. "You're saying this boy is Buu?"

"I'm almost certain. And there's a pretty significant clue. Just look at it's name. It's U-U-B. That's Buu spelled backwards. Bizarre, huh? He's the final form of Buu reincarnated."

"Did you hear that?" asked Dende to Piccolo from where they watched in the private viewing balcony.

"It's crazy!" said Piccolo, his eyes wide.

_I'm afraid that what mother said may be true,_ thought Uub. _Even though I'm the strongest in my village, there may be some in this world that are even stronger than me! These men look so powerful._

"Twelve," said Vegeta, drawing the ball. As he walked away, he looked at Uub, trying to figure out if what Goku had said was true.

_Heaven help me. What am I going to do? I promised everyone that I'd win the prize and come back with lots of food. I can't go back empty handed!_ Uub turned to look at the board. _Goku... which one is he?_ He looked at the Saiyan, who was staring at him.

"The first round match-ups are now final!" screamed the announcer. "We'll go over the brackets one more time.

1. Idasa  
2. Wild Tiger  
3. Goku  
4. Uub  
5. Narig  
6. Captain Chicken  
7. Pintar  
8. Ikose  
9. Trunks  
10. Odakoske  
11. Nok  
12. Vegeta

Fighters, the judges are going to need a few moments to get ready, and then we'll call the names for the first bout. Until then, you are free to rest, warm up, and do as you please to prepare. Good luck."

"Hey, old man," said Nok, walking over to Vegeta. "Looks like we'll be fighting each other." Vegeta ignored him. "Got a little attitude there. Or are you just so old and ugly that you can't hear anymore? Hello?" Seconds later, he had drawn over Vegeta's shoulder, and he was then flying into the screen across the entrance to the ringside area.

"Tell the officials my opponent has decided to forfeit," said Vegeta. Nok's name was crossed off from the board.

"Couldn't he wait?" asked Bulma, exasperated.

"That's Vegeta for you," said Gohan, chuckling.

"Wow!" screamed Bra, smiling. "Poppa's strong!"

The first match passed quickly, the monstrous Wild Tiger defeating his opponent easily.

"Hi there," said Goku, turning to face Uub. "Guess we're up next. My name's Goku. Let's do our best." He held out his hand, Uub eying it with some surprise.

"Yeah, sure," said Uub, shaking Goku's hand. "I'm looking forward to it, Goku."

"And now it's time for the next bout," said the announcer. "Featuring Goku and the youngster Uub! Goku has appeared in numerous tournaments over the years, and is a former world champion himself! His last tournament appearance ten years ago was his loss to the Gold Fighter in the finals, in one of the greatest matches I've ever seen! His opponent, Uub, comes from a small village on Faraway Island. He is the oldest of five children, and he entered the tournament in the hopes of winning the prize money so he could use it to buy food for his village."

"It's a shame that nice boy came so far just to be matched up with Goku in the first round," said Bulma.

"This is going to be a true championship bout," said Piccolo, so quietly that only Dende and Gohan could hear him.

"That's for sure," agreed Gohan. His baby brother Goten stared out of his mother's arms at his father down in the ring, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Hey, don't be so tense," said Goku to Uub in the ring. "You can't fight to your full potential like that."

"Yeah, right," said Uub, still shaking like a leaf. Goku, to test Uub, shifted his foot slightly. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.

_He's got it bad,_ thought Goku. _I hate to do it, but this calls for drastic measures!_ Goku got a very Vegeta like smirk on his face.

"Hey kid," he shouted. "Your diaper's dirty. I smell it from here. Oh, and drop the goody-goody act, you stinky village rat. And I'm gonna finish that haircut for you, you half-pint reject. Oh, and you're ugly, too. And that's not surprising when you consider what the rest of your family looks like, is it, uh, mohawk boy? You're mother's so ugly, cows moo at her!"

_My mother?_ thought Uub, getting angry. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!"

"Then come on, kid. Right here. Right on my Uub." Goku patted his backside tauntingly. Uub's expression of rage grew even more fierce.

_Now I'll go for the jugular,_ thought Goku, launching at Uub. "Your dad's a bedwetter!" He kicked Uub, nearly sending the kid out of the ring.

"MY MOTHER IS NOT FAT!" screamed Uub, his muscles swelling. "MY FAMILY IS NOT UGLY! AND MY FATHER IS NOT A BEDWETTER!" He charged at Goku, screaming with blind rage.

Uub leapt and threw a kick at Goku's head, which the Saiyan blocked. The shockwave shook the entire stadium. Goku examined his forearm, finding it throbbing from the attack.

Uub spun and punched Goku in the face, sending him flying backwards. A gouge appeared in the stadium floor as Goku lay there, motionless.

"Oh my goodness!" screamed the announcer. "It looks like Goku is out cold. One... two..." Goku slowly climbed to all fours, grinning.

"This is really exciting," he said. Just then, Uub shot over him. Goku phased out of the way of the punch and reappeared behind Uub, jumping back away from the boy. "There's no doubt about it. That kid is Majin Buu, alright."

Uub turned and looked for Goku in surprise for a few moments, finally spotting the Saiyan directly behind him. He barred his teeth again and charged directly at Goku. He threw a flurry of attacks, all of which Goku dodged or blocked.

Finally, Goku landed again, his back to Uub. The human took advantage of the situation, throwing a punch at Goku's head, but Goku leaned out of the way and caught Uub's arm. He leapt upwards, then pelted Uub into the ring to the point that only the boy's head was pointing out.

"Hey!" said Goku. "Fight's up here!" Uub looked up at Goku, who was leaning over him, grinning sheepishly. Uub got red faced and leapt out of the rubble. Goku launched at him, the two beginning to trade blows.

The announcer stared in shock for a few moments before finally recovering. "Wow!" he shouted into his microphone. "Feel the force of those blows! They could stop a train in it's tracks! Are you watching this, Gold Fighter?"

"I don't believe it," said Vegeta. "The kid is actually learning how to fight as he's fighting." Most of the other competitors had already fled in fear of being matched up against some of the super-warriors they were seeing.

The two warriors suddenly phased out of sight, gaping holes appearing in the ring, the stand walls, and the roof of the waiting building. They finally phased back into sight, Goku throwing a full kick at Uub, who skidded and gouged a hole in the ring.

"Amazing!" shouted the announcer as Uub sat up. "Young Uub is still in the fight!"

_I can't lose,_ thought Uub. _I gave them my word! All of them! My family, the elders, the children! I promised them all!_ "I WON'T LOSE!" Uub screamed, a powerful white aura surrounding him. Tiles began to be ripped from the surface, forcing Goku to close his eyes.

Uub threw a punch at Goku, who vanished. A tile smashed Uub in the back, knocking him out of the ring, but he managed to grab the edge just before he fell out. The crowd was staring into the sky in surprise. Goku was hovering over the dead center of the ring.

"You can fly?" asked Uub, staring up at his opponent. Suddenly, the ring he was clinging to collapsed. Just before he hit the grass, a hand reached out and caught him.

"I take it you can't," said Goku, setting down Uub in the ring. "And I apologize for insulting you earlier. Please forgive me. I just wanted to see your true power. It was all bottled up inside of you. You kind of remind me of my son. Well, my eldest son now- we just had another. But in any case, just look at you. You learned something about yourself. You're strong- real strong. You just don't know how to control your power yet. I bet you've never fought in a fight like this before, have you?"

"No," answered Uub, shocked by how his adversary had seemingly transformed from taunting to the vision of kindness in a second.

"Yeah, I see," said Goku. "Alright. I've decided to train you personally, let you gain control of your powers. You're a quick learner- you learned some abilities just by fighting me. My son Gohan would love to help. What do you say?"

"Well, yes, of course!" said Uub excitedly. He suddenly turned downcast. "But I can't. I come from a poor family. I spend my days working with my father. Sports are fun, Goku, but there's no time for that!"

"Oh, I see. Well, we'll just have to find you a sponsor, and I know one that's perfect. Gohan, winning these tournaments has gotten him more money than he knows what to do with. Add that to his merchandising deals, and we have plenty to help pay for food for your village."

"Really?" asked Uub. "Your son's won these tournaments? But I thought that was the Gold Fighter!"

"They're the same person," replied Goku. "But if anything ever happens to one of us, it'll be up to you to maintain peace in the world. I'm sure my second son Goten would be glad to help once he gets old enough. I'll be right back." He flew over to the private viewing balcony.

"Hey, dad," said Gohan. "Did he accept the deal?"

"He sure did," said Goku. "Of course, we may have to sponsor him so he can take the time to train, but it won't be much. Just enough to ensure his village can eat."

"Gladly. I've got more than enough money to spare."

"Speaking of that," said Bulma, "how much do you have? The money I wire to you has long been in the tens of millions."

"At last count, it was around 500 million zeni," said Gohan.

"Great," said Goku. "I'm going to go and start the training right away."

"I'll meet up with you after the tournament. I'll put this year's winnings towards sponsoring Uub."

"You mean you're leaving?" asked Chi-Chi angrily. "For as long as it takes to train that boy?"

"No," said Goku. "When it's time to train him, I'll just Instant Transmission over there, then Instant Transmission back. You guys will always be more important. See you guys tonight!" Goku flew down to Uub.

"It's all a go," said Goku. "Every day starting tomorrow, I'll come to your village around six in the morning and train you. Expect me to be quick. I can move a lot faster than most people can. But you'd better show me where you live right now, so I can continue with this later."

"Alright," said Uub. "How?"

"Climb on my back. You live south of here, right? Then let's go!" They shot off to the south.

"Hey! GOKU! UUB!" screamed the announcer. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MATCH? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH?" But they were looong gone.

"How about it?" asked Goku. "When you're flawless, we have another battle to test our powers on one another? I'm sure Gohan would love it too."

"Sure," said Uub.

"It sounds thrilling, doesn't it? Going at it in an all-out battle? I can't wait for that day to come! LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!"

-DBZ: SGTW-

_That day was a great day for all of Earth. Majin Buu's great power was now turned to good, and under Goku and Gohan's tutelage, Uub would one day grow to be one of the strongest in the universe, only surpassed by his unchanging teachers._

_At the tournament, Gohan won narrowly after an all-out battle with Vegeta in the championship match. Afterwards, he joined his father in Uub's village, being assailed by fans, and giving the village elders the promised 10,000,000 Zeni as Uub's sponsor, and promising more as they trained Uub. The money was distributed to the village's people, and the entire village from that day forward became massive Gold Fighter fans._

_The two of them rose early every day, went to train Uub, then returned to their family. Occasionally, Vegeta or the others would assist them in training Uub, all eager to add one more to their ranks._

_But what was next for our warriors, after they finished training Uub? That, my loyal readers, is a story for another time._

**Author's Ramblings:  
**Well, at long last, this story comes to an end. Despite my initially poor writing skills, a desire to get to the 'good parts' as fast as possible, and other things, we're here, with a grand total of well over 200,000 words. That makes this fic one of the longest in the DBZ section of this site.

There are a few people I'd like to thank. First, the academy... wait, there is no academy? Dang it. Well, then, onto acknowledgements. Throughout it all, there are those of you who stuck with me, despite your personal feelings towards the big twist in the middle. Sailor Star Mars, ssj3gohan007, HikarinoTenshi2879, Shiva the Sarcastic, Rohan777, thekiller00, and knight25. As I pop back through a few chapters reviews, your names are the ones that appear the most.

I know there are many people who left at the twist. This part is towards them- If you're reading this, you came back, and welcome back. I hope the story was fixed somewhat, but this part is at least over.

I'm flagging the story as 'Complete', though really, it's not. Many people have been demanding a GT re-write, and I must say that I do plan to deliver. One more chapter will be uploaded to this, but it won't be a chapter. It will be an announcement, that the next saga's first chapter has been uploaded.

In regards,  
**_SS47_**


	100. DBGT:SGTW CHAPTER 1 UPLOADED

_**Hey all, sorry for the long delay. But I always deliver on my promises. The first chapter of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior has been uploaded, and is currently in the DBZ section. If it's moved, I'll inform you.**_

_**/s/4462970/1/DBGTSonGohantheWarrior**_


End file.
